Power Rangers: Lux lucis Vis
by TheGreatShadow
Summary: Dark Powers came to Earth and it brought back Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Now new Power Rangers must arise to save Earth from the Dark Powers that Zedd and Rita wields. Will light prevail or will Zedd and Rita win.Readers can submit monsters for the story
1. Ch 1: A New Light

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 1: New Light.

On the moon that orbits the planet Earth: a long forgotten fortress was on it. A shadowy figure was wondering though it. As it wondered the fortress started to rebuild itself, until it was completely renewed. At that time it was in a throne room of some sort. The figure raised its arm, and a dark beam fired at the ground and seven figures were standing.

"What just happened?!" A woman in a brown witch's robe and staff and had two pointy hair cones asked in a screechy voice.

"I have no idea my queen," anthropomorphic white Scottish Terrier said.

"Everything like a blank," said a short, blue-skinned hobgoblin-like creature with a large horn.

"Something must of happened," a tall, slim, black, and vampire, and resembles a cross between a monkey and a vampire bat with crippled wings suggested.

"My head's spinning," a skeleton with half of the bones camo color said.

"Cause you're an idiot!" yelled a monkey like creature in a golden suit of armor with a matching helmet and wings.

The last figure was muscle and metal with a staff with a large Z at the top. He noticed the shadowy figure, "You! Who are you and why are you in my throne room!?" he demanded.

"**Ah Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa it good to finally meet you,"** it said with a gentle woman's voice.

"How do you know us?" Rita asked.

"**We never met,"** it said, **"But it seems we have the same hatred for Zordon and his Power Rangers. I don't have enough time to tell you everything; 12,000 years ago, my brother and I came to this realm to rule it, but Zordon and his Power Rangers destroyed my body and sealed my brother away."**

"Want us to feel sorry for your failure?" Goldar insulted.

"**No,"** it said, **"But some time ago Zordon sacrifice himself to purify the universe, but it seems Zordon left a little of his light behind and now he enough power to come back. Now I brought the seven of you back, since you were the ones who lasted the longest against Zordon and his Rangers." **Soon the figure was starting to fade, **"I'm fading to the darkness, I need you to stop Zordon, and I'll try to help you."**

"But what should we call you?" Rito asked.

"**My name is Darkseid."** Then the figure faded away.

* * *

Somewhere in a dessert, a building was rising from the ground, inside was a large room with computers, a blue tube and a sphere, and a robot was running around, "Ayeyaiyai! The sensors are going out of control!"

Soon a head appear in the blue tube, "Alpha I'm here, please calm down."

"Zordon, the sensors!" Alpha shouted.

"I know," Zordon said, "I feared this would happen somewhere in my absents. Alpha, activate the Lux lucis Vis program. And locate seven teenagers."

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said as he started to press buttons.

* * *

In a town called Boardman which was a few minutes away from a city called Youngstown high school junior named Tyler Oldham in a white t-shirt with some logo and jeans was packing up his stuff after a play practice. He was about to walk out the door but he turned around and said, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Wait up!" Brittany Burin shouted in a pink blouse, With Jon Gluckner, Chris Hawkins, Paige Donatelli, and Haley Crossen following behind. They went out the stage door only to be surprise to see Emile Boulos walking down the hall.

"Emile what are you still doing here?" Haley asked.

"Eh, Simon convinced me to come to today's chest club," Emile replied.

"Why?" Paige asked.

Emile just shrugged and said, "I had nothing else to do."

Soon the seven walked outside to the parking lot, and soon the ground started shake violently. "Earthquake!" Brittany shouted.

"It's safer to be in an open field!" Chris shouted.

They all stared to run to the open field near the school where there was bright flash of light, then Rito with a few Putties appeared, "Long time no see humans!" Rito shouted.

"What the hell's going on?!" Jon shouted.

"Well if you must know," Rito said, "We're back with vengeance!"

"What do you mean?" Tyler demanded.

"I don't need to tell you nothing since you're dead anyway!" Rito shouted as he and the Putties slowly approached the group. But then the seven of them started to glow different colors and they teleported away. "Uh oh, that can't be good."

* * *

Soon they came to a large room with computers, a blue tube and a sphere, "Great now what?" Paige asked.

"It seems we've been abducted by some aliens," Chris suggested.

Then Alpha ran out witch scared the teenagers, "Why you weren't abducted, we teleported you here."

"We?" Brittany asked.

Then Zordon appeared in the blue tube, "Greeting humans," Zordon greeted.

"And who are you?" Emile asked.

"I am Zordon of Eltar, and we brought you here because we need your help. Behold the viewing globe!" They all turned to the glass sphere that showed the image of Zedd and Rita, "This is Lord Zedd and his wife Rita Repulsa. A long time ago they were defeated and purify but it seems like a dark force has come and brought them back as well with their henchmen. As well with Rito, who you encountered with at your school." Then they all turned back to Zordon, "Now in order to stop Zedd and Rita we must use a new group of Power Rangers. The Power Rangers: Lux lucis Vis."

The Teens looked at each other confused, "Us as Power Rangers?"Paige asked.

"Correct, now behold the Power Coins," Zordon said as seven coins appeared in front of the teens, "Brittany Burin, you will be the Pink Ranger. The Phoenix Zord will be at your command. Haley Crossen, you'll be the Yellow Ranger and the Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord will be at your command. Paige Donatelli, you will be the Orange Ranger and the Serpent Zord will be yours to command. Emile Boulos, you'll be the Green Ranger and the power of the Turtle Zord is yours. Chris Hawkins, you'll be the Blue Ranger and the Frog Zord is yours to command. Jon Gluckner, you'll be the Red Ranger and you'll command the Lion Zord. And Finally Tyler Oldham, you'll lead the new Rangers as the White Ranger with the Dragon Zord at your command." With that, there was a flash of light and they were in there Power Suits of their color with white diamonds across their chest, they even had white boots and gloves with their color as diamonds at the end of their gloves and boots. But Tyler's diamonds were black and he had a gold breastplate with shoulder pads. And each helmet had a design of the animal Zords that they have. Then each of them glowed in their color and their Power Suits were gone, and they have some sort of belt and wrist watch. "If you ever need to morph, hold your Power Morphers and call out your Zords' names," Zordon explained, "And the Communicators on your wrist allow you to communicate with Alpha and me."

The teens looked at each other until Tyler said, "Sorry Zordon, but I don't think any of us are cut out for this. So I think we'll leave." Then he and the others started to leave.

"W-w-wait!" Alpha shouted.

"Don't worry Alpha, they'll be fine," Zordon said. On the moon in Lord Zedd's throne room,

* * *

Rita was trying to look though her telescope, but it was no use, "Argh, stupid telescope is too dusty to see anything!" she shouted.

"Keep screaming like that and you'll shatter all the glass we have," Zedd stated, "Now let's see what Zordon is up to."

Zedd looked towards the Earth and he saw the group of teenagers walking away from the Command Center. "Seven teenagers? They must be Zordon's new Power Rangers. Goldar!"

"Yes your Evilness?" Goldar said.

"Get the Z-Putties ready, we'll show the new Rangers that they stand no chance against me!"

* * *

At the dessert where the Command Center was at the teens were wondering around aimlessly.

"Dose anyone even know where we are?" Haley asked.

"I have no idea," Jon said.

Soon lightning stoke nearby, "What was that?!" Chris shouted.

Soon white clay-like creatures with a Z on their chest, known as Z-Putties, appeared and started to surround them.

"What are these things?" Brittany asked.

"Don't know but it seems they want to fight," Emile said.

Then the Z-Putties started to attack. Jon and Brittany were keeping the Putties back by throwing kicks and punches, but it wasn't doing anything to the Putties.

Haley was using her gymnastic skills to avoid the Putties, as she did a dodge she accidently kicked the Z emblem on a Putty's chest, and the Putty fell over and shattered. "Guys aim for Z on them, it must be their weak point!" she shouted.

The Rangers thought they could turn the tide in this fight, but it turns out they were out numbered and backed to a corner, "Now what do we do?" Paige asked.

Tyler looked at his Morpher, "Maybe we should try to use these," he suggested, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

Once the Putties saw the new Power Suits they slowly started to back off, "Afraid to fight us now?" Tyler said.

* * *

At the Command Center Alpha was happy at the success of the new Rangers, "They did it Zordon! They did it!"

"I know Alpha, now teleport them to Youngstown, Goldar is there," Zordon said.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said.

* * *

The Rangers suddenly teleported to Youngstown, where they landed on top of a building, "We're back in Youngstown," Chris stated.

"Greetings, you must be the new Power Rangers," they all turn to see Goldar with a lot of Putties.

"And who are you?!" Tyler demanded.

"I am Goldar, the faithful servant to Lord Zedd and Rita. And I'm here to destroy you."

"Let's see you try," Tyler said as he and the other Rangers charged into the fight.

Chris and Paige were fighting off the Putties, "Wow, I didn't realize that I could fight this good," Paige stated.

"It must be the suits," Chris said as he destroyed a Putty.

As the other Rangers fought the Putties, Tyler made a charge at Goldar, "You're mine!" he shouted.

"Try me!" Goldar shouted as he swung his sword at Tyler, be he dodged easily and countered with a punch to the chest.

Goldar then fired beams from his sword to Tyler, but he jumped into and kicked Goldar with both legs. Goldar saw an opening and hit Tyler with his sword, which sent him falling backwards.

The other Rangers charged to his side, that's where Goldar noticed that the Putties were defeated.

* * *

"That monkey can't do anything on his own!" Rita screeched.

"Then let's give him a boost," Zedd said.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staff and pointed it to Earth, "Make our monster grow!" they shouted as lightning shot down and hit Goldar.

From that energy, Goldar grew to a giant,"Now try to fight me now Rangers!" he shouted.

"Now this is too much," Brittany stated.

"Come on let's summon our Zords!" Tyler said.

"Right!" the others agreed.

"We need the Zords of Light now!" they shouted.

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth. The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord ran out of the jungle.

"Let's do it!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers jumped and landed in their cockpits. "Alight the Dragon Zord is ready!"

"Phoenix Zord is taking flight!" Brittany said.

"Lion Zord ready to rumble!" Jon said.

"Serpent Zord ready to destroy!" Paige said.

"Frog Zord ready to pounce!" Chris said.

"Turtle Zord is coming in!" Emile said.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord is charging in!" Haley said.

"Now let's bring them together!" Tyler commanded.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other

_They've got a power and a force that you've never seen before._

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

_They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

_No one will ever take them down._

_The power lies on their side._

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Goldar started to charge at the Rangers with his sword he starts slashing, the Rangers were blocking each attack.

_They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands._

"Come on fight back!" Goldar shouted as he hit the Rangers with his sword making sparks fly.

_They know to only use their weapons for defense._

"We need the Sword of Light!" Tyler called out.

_No one will ever take them down. _

_The power lies on their side._

Then a sword fell from the sky and landed in front of them.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Megazord claimed the sword and got ready.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"You think you can scare me?" Goldar said as charged at the Megazord.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Goldar and the Megazord were now locked in a sword fight. More sparks were flying when they hit each other or when their swords clashed.

"Hey Tyler I think it's time to end this fight?" Jon suggested.

"Alright, let's do this," Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

_No one will ever take them down _

_The power lies on their side._ "

You can never defeat the mighty Goldar!"

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Megazord raised its sword as it started to glow.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made an energy beam.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

The slash cut Goldar's sword in half.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"This isn't the end, I'll be back!" Goldar said as he disappeared.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Megazord's sword then vanished from its hand, as a sign of their first victory.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

* * *

Back at the moon Rita and Zedd were furious,"How can you possibly lose to the new Power Ranger!?" Rita screeched.

"I just underestimated them, I swear I'll do better next time," Goldar plead.

"Enough of this!" Zedd shouted as he and the throne room started to glow red, "Now get out of my sight before I destroy you!"

"Hey how 'bout I deal with them next," Rito suggested.

"Let me think about," Rita said, "No!!!"

Zedd turned to Earth and said, "You Rangers may have won the first fight, but I'm just getting started. You can never defeat Lord Zedd!"

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were celebrating their first victory. "Congratulations Rangers on your first victory against Lord Zedd. But be warned this is only the beginning, Lord Zedd will be back with more monsters."

"Don't worry Zordon, we won't let you down," Tyler said.

"I know Tyler," Zordon said, "But if you wish for the power to protect you must follow three rules. First: never use your powers for personal gain. Second: Never morph unless Rita and Zedd force you to. And Lastly: Never revile you secret identity to anyone."

* * *

The next morning at BHS, the rangers were meeting up at a table as they wait for school to start. As they waited they were hearing other students talking about the Power Rangers.

"Wow news travels fast," Chris said.

"I bet we're going to hear more later," Emile said. Soon they saw Matt McCormick looking around.

"What are you doing Matt?" Brittany asked.

Matt look at them, "If you must know, me and a few friends are looking for the Power Rangers, so we can revile their identities and force them to make us Power Rangers."

"Any leads?" Tyler asked.

"Well we know they are tough, so that means you drama geeks won't make it so we'll be checking out the jocks," Matt explained.

The Rangers smile as they watch Matt go with his false lead.

* * *

A/N: So tell me what you think. Do you like it or hate it? If you like it and would like to help out, I'll take any ideas for a monster for the Rangers to fight. Give me the monster's name, what it looks like, (gender is optional) it's power, and if it was made from an object with Zedd's Z-staff or made by Finster. Make sure it is a monster that would be expected to be use by Zedd and Rita. If you make a good monster I'll make a chapter of the Power Rangers fighting it. Good luck.


	2. Ch 2: Over Fear

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 2: Over Fear

At Boardman High School, Chorale practice was over and the students were getting ready to leave for their homes. "See ya Emile," Kyle said as he patted Emile's back.

"See ya," Emile said as he got his stuff packed and head for the door. Once outside Emile saw Tyler, Paige, and Jon waiting outside as well.

"Hey Emile, great practice in there," Paige said.

"Thanks," Emile replied, "What are you guys still doing here?"

"Just waiting to be picked up," Jon said.

"I thought you guys had plans?" Emile asked.

"Well we had to make room do to our other commitment," Tyler said.

"Too true," Emile said as he leaned up against the wall.

* * *

On the moon, the fortress was cleaned up and running like it was years ago. Rita was looking though her telescope, "So it seems these new Rangers are singers and dancers," she said as she turns to Goldar, "How could you possibly lose to them?"

"I told you, I underestimated them," Goldar replied.

Zedd walked over to the balcony and looked towards where the four Rangers were waiting for their rides, "Well it seems four of them are out in the open waiting to be attacked. Send in the Putties!"

"Ah brilliant idea Zeddy, but let's send a monsters to finish them off," Rita suggested.

"A perfect way to finish a plan," Zedd said, "You continue to impress me my dear."

* * *

Back at BHS, there was a flash of light and a large group of Putties appeared, "Putties!" Paige shouted.

"Come on let take them out!" Tyler said as they charge at the Putties.

_Tick tock, tick tock_

Paige did a jump kick to a Putty and elbow another one.

_You're running out of time_

A Putty charged at Emile but he flipped it over his body.

_No time to stop_

Jon grabbed a Putty and tossed it at two other Putties.

_Cause they are close behind_

Tyler did a straight punch at a Putty's Z emblem and the Putty was destroyed.

_When they come to knock_

_They better know it's time_

A Putty grabbed Paige from behind, and another was about to punch her. But Paige was able to kick the one away and knock the other one away.

_I got the locks, to keep them all in line!_

Two Putties charged at Jon, but he got out of the way and the Putties hit each other, and Jon kicked them away.

_You can run and you can hide_

Emile punched a Putty out of his way, and with out looking Emile kicked a Putty from behind.

_When the evil got you in sight_

Tyler jumped in the air and kicked a Putty that knocked down other Putties.

_C…c…c…combat!_

Soon all of the Putties were destroyed.

_Yeah!_

_C…c…c…combat!_

"What was that all about?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, but let head to the Command Center," Tyler said.

"But let's call our parents and tell them that we have plans," Paige suggested.

* * *

Back on the moon Finster was scalping a figure out of clay. "Finster, you have that new monster ready?!" Rita shouted as she barged into Finster's shop.

"Why yes my queen, I just finished my latest creation," Finster said as he presented an clay sculpture that looked like a knight with a large shield in his left arm and it's right arm was a long lance from the elbow down, "I call this one the Fright Knight."

"Well what are you waiting for; get it in the Monster Maker!" Rita demanded.

"Right away my queen," Finster said as he put the clay sculpture on a conveyer belt and pulled the lever.

The Monster Maker did its work as soon at the end a monster in a black colored knight's armor with its large shield and lance arm with a skull shape helmet, "I am the Fright Knight! All things good and pure shall tremble before me!"

Rita smiled as she turned to Finster and said, "You did a good job Finster."

* * *

At the Command Center all seven Rangers were trying figure out of what's going on, "So why would the Putties attack?" Chris asked.

"It sounds very random," Brittany said.

"I believe that Rita and Zedd are getting for another attack," Zordon said.

Soon there was a loud buzzing sound, which made the Rangers cover their ears, and red lights were flashing. "What is that?" Haley asked.

"Ayeyaiyaiyaiyai! It's the alarm!" Alpha shouted as he went to a computer and pressed a few buttons, "It seems there's a monster attacking Boardman Park!"

"Alpha put it on the viewing globe," Zordon said. Soon the Fright Knight appeared on the globe, "Rangers this is the Fright Knight, this monster is heavily armored, this won't be an easy fight."

"Okay Zordon," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Ranger teleported to the park, where they confronted the Fright Knight, "Ah Rangers I was wondering when will show."

"Well we're here to take you out," Emile said.

"Try me!" Fright Knight shouted as he lifted his helmet and beams fired from it that knocked the Rangers down.

The Rangers got back to see Fright Knight charging at them. The Rangers jumped out of the way, before the monster could hit them.

Emile tried to counter the attack, but the punch didn't phase the monster. "Where you trying to tickle me or something?" Fright Knight asked as he swung his lance and hit Emile. Sparks flew from Emile's suit as he flew backwards.

"You'll pay for that!" Haley shouted as she jumped and kicked Fright Knight. But it didn't do nothing.

"It's all like child's play!" Fright Knight shouted as he hit Haley with his lance making her fly backward.

Chris and Paige try to attack Fright Knight, but the Fright knight stabbed them with his lance.

Emile got back up but when he saw Fight Knight, "A monster! Oh my god, someone save me!" he shouted as if he was a coward. Tyler noticed that it was the same thing with Chris, Paige and Haley.

"Zordon we have proplem," Tyler said in his communicator.

"I know Tyler," Zordon said, "All of you teleport back to the Command Center."

The Rangers then teleported away in seven different colors.

"What are you, cowards!?" Fright Knight shouted.

* * *

At the Command Center, all the Rangers had their helmets off; Emile, Chris, Paige, and Haley were still acting like cowards.

"I don't get it. They're afraid of anything," Jon said.

"I see," Zordon said, "Alpha run a scan on them."

"Right Zordon," Alpha said as he grabbed a scanner and walked over to Paige.

"Get away from me!" she shouted.

After some time, Alpha was able to scan them, "I knew it, they're under a spell," Alpha said.

"How?" Brittany asked.

"It must be the Fright Knight's lance. Who ever get hit by it will be full of fear," Zordon explained, "Alpha find a way to break the spell."

"I'm already on it," Alpha said as he began typing something on the computer.

"I think we should keep, the Fright Knight at bay," Brittany suggested.

"I agree," Zordon said, "But once Alpha had broken the spell I want you back here, we have something that could stop Fright Knight."

"Alright," Tyler said, "Back to action!"

* * *

Back at the park, Tyler, Jon, and Brittany were confronting Fright Knight. "So you Rangers came back for round two!" he shouted.

The three got ready, "Remember, don't let him hit you with his lance," Tyler reminder.

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha was making adjustments to a device. "Hurry Alpha, we don't know how long the Rangers will last," Zordon said.

"Don't worry Zordon, I have one more adjustment to make," Alpha said as he made the adjustment. "Okay it should work now."

Alpha took the device and pointed it at the Rangers. A beam fired and hit the Rangers. The four of them were wondering on what was going on, "What happened?" Chris asked.

"The four of you were under a spell by Fright Knight," Zordon explained, "Now that you are back to normal, we have something that could stop the Fright Knight. Rangers return to the Command Center."

The other three Rangers teleported back too see their friends back to normal, "You guys okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah we're fine now," Haley said.

"Now that you're back together, it's time to introduce you your Power Weapons," Zordon said as seven orbs of light flew to each Ranger's hand, "Emile the Power Axe is yours to wield." A green handheld axe appeared in his hand. "Brittany the Power Bow is your weapon." A white and pink mechanical bow with an arrow appeared in her hands. "Paige you'll have the Power Whip." A white handle with an orange blade on top appeared in her hand. "Haley you'll wield the Power Daggers." A pair of yellow daggers appeared in her hands. "Chris you will use the Power Lance." A blue lance with blades at both ends appeared in his hands. "Jon the Power Guns are yours to use." A pair of red large barrel laser guns appeared in his hands. "And Tyler as the leader, you will wield the Power Sword." Then a sword with a white handle appeared in his hand. "And together they will form the Power Blaster that could defeat Fright Knight."

"Alright then. Back to action!"

* * *

Back at the park the Ranger, with their new weapons, were ready to fight Fright Knight. "Let's finish this!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers charged at Fright Knight.

As Fright Knight was running at them, Helay took her dagger and tossed it at Fright Knight, which knocked him over. Chris and Emile jumped into the air and attacked Fright Knight with their weapons, Fright Knight used his shield to block the attack, but it was still forced him back. Then Brittany shot her arrow and Jon fired his guns at Fright Knight's shield. On impact the shield shattered to bits. "No, not my shield!" he shouted.

Paige extended her whip and lashed it at the Fright Knight and it wrapped around his lance, "Now Tyler!" Paige shouted.

Tyler charged with his sword in hand and slashed his sword which cut off his lance, "Argh, my lance!" Fright Knight shouted.

"Let's finish him!" Tyler shouted.

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

"Don't do it!" Fright Knight shouted.

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at the Fright Knight.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam hit Fright Knight head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Fright Knight screamed as he fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"We were close!" Rita shrieked.

"This is all you fault," Zedd said pointing his Z-staff at Rita.

"It's not my fault!" Rita shouted, "Finster it's your entire fault!"

"But my queen…" Finster tried to explain.

"Quiet!" Rita shouted, "I've got a headache!"

* * *

Next day at the Boardman High School, The Drama Guild was getting ready for their next play, Godspell. They saw that Stage Crew were getting the set ready for them, "So have you guys heard what happened yesterday?" the Joiner Stage Crew asked the other two.

"Yeah the Power Rangers got new weapons," one of the Sophomore Stage Crew said.

"And they combined their weapons to make a Power Blaster," Tyler said.

"I heard about that too," the Joiner Stage Crew, "You're Tyler, the new guy in choir?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Chris Szarmach," he replied, "But some people call me Z."

"Alright," Tyler said, "Well I have to get back to practice."

"Alight, break a leg."

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. I know I based the Power Blaster off of the original.

P.S. please help me with ideas for monsters. All the information is on the first chapter.


	3. Ch 3: Never Alone

Chapter 3: Never Alone

It was finally time when Boardman High School's Drama Guild was doing their play, Godspell.

The performers were getting ready for the curtain to rise up. Some of them were going nervous about the play, but the Power Rangers were just nervous about Zedd attacking.

In the girls' dressing room the girls were getting ready, but Paige was looking at her Communicator. "Hey Paige worried?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Paige replied, "What if Zedd attacks and we can't fight because of this play."

"I know Paige, I'm worried too," Brittany said, "But remember Emile is free and he'll be able to hold his own."

"You're right," Paige said as she hid her Communicator with her stuff.

At the same time Emile was in the theater looking for his seat. He was lucky that his friends were able to get him the front row.

* * *

On the moon Zedd and Rita were looking down at the Earth and seeing what was happening. "What do you know, the Rangers are in a play," Rita pointed out.

"Gah, I always hated plays," Zedd said, "It gives the humans hope, and it makes me sick!"

Rito decided to take a peak through Rita's telescope, "What do you know, that Green Ranger is alone."

"Really! Get out the way!" Rita shouted as she shove Rito out of the way and looked at Rito was looking at, "Ah yes, we can use this moment to eliminate Emile."

"We'll send down a monster, while the other Rangers are busy with the play Emile will have to fight on his own. And then we'll destroy him!" Zedd explained his plan.

"Send me my lord, I'll destroy the Green Ranger," Goldar said.

"What! But I found him alone so I should take care of him," Rito complained.

"Goldar go down to Earth and take care of the Green Ranger," Zedd commanded.

With that command, Goldar teleported down to Earth. "Why did you send him down?!" Rito asked.

"I just want to buy some time," Zedd said, "Finster!"

Finster hurried into the throne room at the call of his name, "Yes your Evilness?"

"Finster find me a monster that can destroy the Green Ranger," Zedd commanded.

"Right away, my Lord," Finster said, "I have a monster that I've wanted to try since the old days."

* * *

Back at the Boardman Performing Arts Center, the lights were diming down as a sign of the play soon starting. As the announcement were going on about what no to do and the emergency exits are at, Emile's Communicator went off. Emile quickly covered his Communicator and ran to the back of the auditorium to the foyer and ducked into a hall that was rarely used. "Go ahead Zordon," Emile said.

"Emile teleport to the Command Center," Zordon said.

Emile check around to make sure the cost was clear, then he teleported away.

* * *

At the Command Center Emile just arrived, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ayeyaiyai! Goldar has been spotted near the high school!" Alpha replied.

"What?!"

"Emile, it's probably a trap since you're the only Ranger who isn't in a play," Zordon explained, "But you still should go and take care of him."

"Don't worry Zordon I was planning on it," Emile said.

"Good luck. And may the Power protect you," Zordon said.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

* * *

Emile then appeared in front of the school, with his Power Axe in hand. "Alright Goldar come out and fight!" Emile shouted.

"Fine then if it's your death wish!" Goldar shouted as he jumped out and swung his sword.

_Go Green Ranger, Go_

Emile dodged the attack with a flip and countered.

_Go Green Ranger, Go_

Goldar was hit and knocked back by the attack.

_Goldar's gunna get you, tonight_

"_Destroy the Power Rangers! And destroy the Earth!"_

Goldar then jumped into the air and kicked Emile.

_Don't let Lord Zedd, put a spell on your mind_

"You think you can take me down!?" Emile shouted as he turned his Power Axe into a gun.

_Go Green Ranger, Go_

Emile then fired his gun at Goldar.

_Go Green Ranger, Go_

_Go Green Ranger, Go Go_

Emile turned his Power Axe back to normal and started to clash his weapon with Goldar's sword.

_Go Green Ranger_

_Go Green Ranger_

_Go Green Ranger_

Goldar then used his wings to take flight and fired small pellets that exploded on Emile.

_Go Green Ranger_

_Go Green Ranger_

_Go Green Ranger_

"You can never win Green Ranger!" Goldar shouted.

"You keep thinking that," Emile said as he got back up, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Goldar was now furious, so he took his sword and charged at Emile.

Emile deflected the sword and hit Goldar with his axe.

_Go Green Ranger, Go_

As Goldar was about to get up, but Emile kicked him back down.

_Go Green Ranger, Go_

Goldar stood up and a fire beam shot towards Emile.

_Goldar's gunna get you, tonight_

"_Send down the monster to destroy the Earth!"_

Emile easily dodged the beam.

_Don't let Lord Zedd, put a spell on your mind_

Emile took another chance and jumped into the air and hit Goldar hard with his axe.

_Go Green Ranger, Go_

Goldar flew backwards and hit the wall of the school.

_Go Green Ranger, Go_

"Just give up Goldar!" Emile commanded.

_Go Green Ranger, Go_

_Go Green Ranger, Go Go_

* * *

Back on the moon Rita and Zedd were watching Goldar lose, "Finster is that monster ready?!" Zedd demanded.

Finster ran into the throne room, "Don't worry my Lord, I just finished her and she just teleported to Earth."

Zedd and Rita looked back to see a monster with a centipede's body with eight arms with swords in each one, four legs, a tail like a centipede's, and it has a face of a woman. "Finster, why didn't you mention this monster back when we fought the original Power Rangers?"

* * *

In front of the high school Emile had his attention on the new monster, "Who the hell are you?!" Emile said.

"I am Centiblade," it said with a woman's voice, "Lord Zedd sent me to destroy you."

"But Lord Zedd sent me to destroy the Green Ranger," Goldar pointed out.

"Well it seems he wants me to go it now!" Centiblade shouted as she charged at Emile. Emile was able to block one of her attacks, but her other swords where able to hit Emile, and make sparks fly. "Is this all that the Green Ranger has to offer?"

"I'm not close to being done!" Emile said as he turned his Power Axe into gun mode. Emile opened fire onto the monster, but Centiblade used her swords to deflect the attacks.

* * *

"Ayeyaiyai! Emile is standing no chance against Centiblade!" Alpha said.

"Alpha we must send help to Emile," Zordon said.

"But the other Rangers are in the play, they can't help!" Alpha pointed out.

"I know Alpha, but we should try to contact an old friend who aided the old Rangers," Zordon said.

"Of course Zordon, I know who you are talking about," Alpha said as he started to press buttons.

In no time a voice came from the viewing globe, "Hello? Who's there?"

"Oh thank goodness, we at least got contact with you," Alpha said.

"Alpha, is that you?"

"Greetings old friend," Zordon said.

"Zordon!" the voice said, "I thought you died to purify the universe?"

"I know, but I'll explain everything later," Zordon said, "Right now we activated the Power Rangers: Lux lucis Vis. And the Green Ranger is in trouble."

"Lux lucis Vis. I did help you make them, so I'll give these new Rangers a hand," the voice said, "Where is the Green Ranger?"

"They're fighting in front of Boardman High School," Zordon said.

* * *

Back in the fight, Emile was standing no chance against Centiblade. "You're finished Green Ranger!"

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted. Centiblade looked up to see someone in a blue metal ninja out fit riding in on a cloud, "Ninjor is here!" Ninjor landed near Emile, "You evil monster, you'll never get away with this!"

"Who are you?" Emile asked.

"Don't worry, Zordon called me to help you," Ninjor said, "Can you still fight?"

"I took a beating, but I'll be okay," Emile replied as he got up.

"You think two people and take me out?! I'm the mighty Centiblade!"

"You've never fought a ninja before," Ninjor said as he placed his hands on his katana handle.

Centiblade charged at Ninjor, the moment she swung her swords Ninjor disappeared for quick second and all of Centiblade's swords were destroyed, and Ninjor and Emile stroke Centiblade at the same time, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

"Curse that Ninjor!" Zedd shouted.

"Zeddy I think it's time," Rita said.

Zedd and Rita crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" Lightning fire at Earth and it hit Centiblade, making her grow into a giant.

"Great more trouble," Emile said, "I need the Zord of Light!"

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

Ninjor then used his powers to grow into a giant.

Centiblade charged at Ninjor and the Turtle Zord. The Turtle Zord revealed cannons from underneath its shell, and opened fire at Centiblade.

"What you did was unforgivable and it makes me furious!" Ninjor shouted as his appearance turned more into a samurai.

Ninjor then charged a ball of energy and fired it at Centiblade.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The ball of energy hits Centiblade head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Centiblade shouted as she fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"No wonder you never mention this monster, it's worthless!" Rita shouted.

"But my queen, it's not my fault," Finster said.

"Then who is its?!" Rita shouted.

* * *

Back at the BPAC, it was intermission for Godspell, and the Ranger were a little worried, "Did any of you see Emile?" Chris asked.

The Rangers nodded 'no,' "You think something happened to him?" Jon asked.

Tyler pulled out his Communicator, "Zordon is Emile okay?"

To their surprise someone else answered, "Don't worry I'm okay."

"Emile what happened?" Brittany asked.

"Zedd and Rita sent Goldar and a monster to deal with me, but they've been taking care of," Emile explained, "And before I forget Zordon what's to you to come to the Command Center after the play to meet someone."

The Rangers were relaxed knowing that Emile was alright and the play went great. When Stage Crew were taking down the set, the Rangers teleported to the Command Center.

"Greetings Rangers great job with the play," Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon," Tyler said, "Emile said there was someone you want us to meet."

Soon Ninjor appeared in front of them, "Greeting new Rangers."

"Rangers this is Ninjor, he help us make the very Power Coins you have as well as the Power Coins of the old Power Rangers," Zordon explained, "He'll be aiding us to defeat Lord Zedd."

"It would an honor to fight along side you, Power Rangers: Lux lucis Vis," Ninjor said.

"And it would be an honor to fight along with you as well," Tyler said.

* * *

A/N: I hope this turn out well for you guys now that I added Ninjor to the story. I'll like to know your opinion on the story so far.


	4. Ch 4: Isn’t it Lovely

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 4: Isn't it Lovely

At Boardman High, Chorale practice was over and the students were heading of to lunch. Jon was about to head out the door, but he stopped when he felt something wrap around his waist, "Hey Richard," he said.

"Ready for tonight Jon?" said Jon's boyfriend Richard Oliver.

"I've been waiting all week," Jon said.

"Tonight's going to be perfect," Richard said as he kissed Jon and the two walked out of the room.

Tyler finished packing his stuff and started to leave but stopped when he saw Emile. "Emile aren't you coming?" Tyler asked.

"Naw, I'm staying," Emile replied.

"Are you sure? Because I thought it would be a good idea to hang out with each other, since we're…you knows," Tyler explained.

"I'm sure, Tyler," Emile said.

Tyler sighed as he walked into the hall and went into the cafeteria. "Tyler over here!" Paige called out as she pointed to an empty seat near her.

Tyler walked over to the seat and placed his stuff at the seat, "Thanks," he said as he walked over to the lunch line.

On his way over he saw someone in a bad Halloween costume run into the cafeteria, "Grrrrr! I'm Evil Guy! I'll destroy this school!" he shouted as he ran around and throw things into the air.

'Evil Guy' ran around the cafeteria throw books, trays, and even flipped tables. But the 'monster' stopped when the assistant principal, Garwig, came in a tore the mask right off, reviling that the fake monster was Matt McCormick. "McCormick, what the hell are you doing?" Garwig shouted. Matt mumbled something, "Well if you're not going to answer then you should clean up your mess and you'll serve two weeks of detention. And if you do something like this again, you'll be suspended!"

* * *

On the moon, Rita was disgusted at the sight she was seeing, "Yuck! Young love it makes me sick!" she shouted.

"What do you want to do my queen?" Baboo asked.

"Maybe we can do something about it," Squatt said.

Rita soon smiled as a red rope appeared in her hand, "Take this rope, on Jon's date make sure he and his boyfriend trip over it. Then Rito you go down and attack his boyfriend."

"Thank you Sis!" Rito said, "And I think I'll take the Tengas for this."

* * *

After school Richard was taking Jon out on their date. They drove to the park were they went for a walk. As they were walking Richard pulled out a rose, "Here Jon, I got you something," he said as he held the rose to Jon.

"Aw thank you Richard," Jon said.

Up ahead Baboo and Squatt were setting the rope that Rita gave them. Baboo noticed Jon and Richard heading their way, "They're coming," he pointed out, "Get behind the bush you ninny."

Jon and Richard were getting closer not knowing of what's going to happen. Soon Baboo and Squatt pulled the rope the moment Jon and Richard was there, and they tripped over the rope.

Baboo and Squatt quickly teleported away leaving Jon and Richard. The two got up, yet when they looked at each other with disgust. "You tripped me on purpose didn't you?!" Jon shouted.

"Me? No you're the one who tripped me!" Richard shouted.

"Either way I never want to see you again!" Jon shouted as he broke the rose and tossed it at Richard.

"Fine!" Richard shouted as the two walked in opposite directions.

As Richard was walking he was soon surrounded by black bird-like creatures know as Tengas, "Aw did you get in a fight with your boyfriend. Don't worry Rito is here to help ease your pain."

Jon was walking away and stopped when he heard the Communicator go off, "Yes Zordon?"

"Jon, Richard is being attacked by Tengas with Rito," Zordon said.

"Why should I help Richard, he's old enough to take care of himself," Jon replied.

* * *

At the back entrance of the park, Chris was giving Paige and Tyler a lift and they decided to cut though the park, but they soon stopped once they saw Richard surrounded by Tengas, "You're kidding," Paige said, "Don't Zedd and Rita know anything about taking breaks?"

"Come on we have to help Richard," Chris said.

"Careful Rangers," Zordon said though the Communicator, "Those are Tengas, they're more dangerous then Putties."

"Let's go guys!" Tyler said as the three of them got out of the car and charged at the Tengas. "You guys back off!"

The Tengas turned to see the three Rangers charging at them.

Paige kicked a Tenga, another tried to attack but Paige dodged it and kicks its legs making it fall.

_They've got a feathered face,  
They've got funny beak._

Tyler blocked a punch, and counter with a punch as well.

_IQ of under 10,  
They're loud and noisy!_

A Tenga grabbed Chris from behind, Chris tried to shake it lose.

_They smell like spoiled fish on a hot, hot summer's day._

But it was no use so he slammed the Tenga into a tree.

_Cross-eyed crazy nuts who fly above us!_

Tyler kicked a Tenga which made if fall back on a few more.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

A Tenga grabbed Paige with its feet, "Okay that's gross!" she shouted.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

Before the Tenga could take off Chris jumped into a tree and jumped kick the Tenga.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

"So you have arrived!" Rito shouted with his sword ready.

"And we're getting rid of you guy," Tyler said as he charged at Rito.

_Bir-bir-bir-bir-bird brain don't mess with me,  
'cuz you ain't got a chance!_

Paige jumped on a park table, Tengas came close to the table, but she kicked them away.

_We're gonna send you back to the bird sanctuary!_

A Tenga knocked Chris to the ground, but Chris was able to kick it away before it can attack again.

_Where you will spend your days,  
Learning to basket weave._

Tengas got smart on Paige and they flipped the table, but Paige jump off and saw the Tengas fall on the flipped table.

_Don't look now, you better run,  
Why don't you just fly away?_

"Grab me Chris!" Paige shouted. Chris grabbed Paige by the waist.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

Then Chris started to spin around with Paige's legs hanging out and kicking the Tengas.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

Richard watched with amazement as he saw how Tyler, Chris, and Paige were beating the Tengas.

Tyler was dodging Rito's sword swings, "Hold still!" Rito shouted. Tyler ducked as he dodge Rito's sword, and the sword got stuck in a tree, and Tyler started to throw punches and kicks which knock Rito away.

_Lord Zedd, he ain't gonna help you,  
Old Rito ain't gonna help you,  
No Goldar ain't gonna help you,  
We will make ya fly away! _

Rito kicked Tyler back and he pulled his sword out of the tree.

_So you better learn a lesson,  
Think about with whom you're messin'!_

"It's over," Rito said as he raised his sword ready to finish Tyler.

_Turn around in the other direction,  
Listen here to what I say!_

Soon a rock hit Rito in the head.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

"Who threw that!?" Rito shouted.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

Tyler took this chance and kicked Rito, making him fall to the ground.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

All the Tengas were knocked down and Chris stopped spinning.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

"They're too strong!" a Tenga shouted.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" another Tenga shouted.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,_

Then all the Tengas flew off.

_Tenga bye bye!_

Rito got back up and he soon realized that the Tengas were gone, "I'll be back!" Rito shouted as he teleported away.

Tyler, Paige, and Chris relaxed the moment Rito was gone. "When did you guys learn to fight like that?" Richard asked as he approached the Rangers.

The Rangers were at a lost of words, until Tyler finally spoke up, "Well way things are going it's best to learn how to fight. But aren't you suppose to be on a date with Jon?"

"Jon?" Richard said, "Who cares for Jon!?" Then Richard stormed off.

The three Rangers were now confused at what Richard said. "Zordon are you there?" Tyler asked though the Communicator.

"Yes Tyler I know of the situation. Report to the Command Center at once," Zordon said. The three nodded to each other and teleported away.

* * *

Back in Zedd's throne room, "You were doing a plan without my permission!" Zedd shouted.

"Hey at least I got a spell on Jon!" Rita sneered back.

"But it will fail without a proper monster," Zedd stated as he looked towards Earth and he saw the rose that Jon broke with the rope, "Ah that will do just fine." Zedd pointed his Z-staff at Earth and a lightning bolt fired and hit the rose and rope and they became a monster made of vines with long vine arms and a rose for a head with a small mouth with sharp teeth in the middle.

* * *

At the Command Center the Rangers were called in, "I don't get what you guys are talking about," Jon said.

"Jon you never hated Richard, you love him," Brittany tried to explain.

"Why would I love someone like Richard?!" Jon demanded, "I. Hate. Him."

"Alpha, run a scan on Jon," Zordon said.

"I'm on it," Alpha said as he picked up a small device and slowly waved it in front of Jon. "Ah ha, I knew it. It's Rita's spell."

"So how do we get rid of it?" Chris asked.

Then the alarm went off, "Ayeyaiyai! There's a monster on the loose!" Alpha said.

"Alpha put on the viewing globe," Zordon said. Soon a rose monster appeared on the viewing globe, "Rangers this is the Hating Rose, it spreads hate powder to people causing them to be full of hate."

"Zordon do you think it has a connection to the spell that's on Jon and Richard?" Haley asked.

"I believe so Haley," Zordon replied, "If the monster is destroyed it could break the hate spell."

"Alright then let's do it," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!" "

Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers, with their power weapon in hand, arrived at the park where the Hating Rose was waiting, "So you finally arrived Power Rangers!" it said, "How would you like to taste my hate powder?" Then its mouth opened and it fired red powder at the Rangers, did it did nothing to them.

"Looks like your powder dose nothing to us as long as we have these Power Suits on," Haley said.

The Hating Rose was furious and charged at the Rangers, Jon fired his guns while Brittany fired an arrow at the monster. Then Chris and Emile jumped into the air and stroke the monster with their weapons. Haley tossed one of her daggers at the Hating Rose then Paige lashed her whip and hit the monster. Tyler then charged in with his sword and slashed the monster that knocked it down.

"That monster you made is losing!" Rita shouted.

"Then let's give it a power boost," Zedd said.

Zedd and Rita crossed their staffs, "Make our monster grow!" they shouted as lightning shot down and hit the Hating Rose making it grow into a giant.

"We need the Zords of Light now!" the Rangers shouted.

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Let's do it!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers jumped and landed in their cockpit, "Let's bring them together!"

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

"You'll never defeat me!" Hating Rose shouted as its vines reached out and tangled with the Megazord.

"We need the Sword of Light!" Tyler shouted. Then the sword fell from the sky and cut the vine which set them free. The Megazord claimed the sword.

The Megazord raised its sword as it started to glow.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made an energy beam that hit the Hating Rose.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Hating Rose gave out a shriek as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"I told you the plan will fail!" Zedd shouted at Rita.

"It was doing just fine until you came in!" Rita argued back.

Zedd let out a growl as he walked away, "That woman's voice could peel wallpaper."

The next day at Boardman High, Jon was heading to his 2nd period Choir class, but someone grabbed his shoulder. Jon turned to see Richard, "Hey Richard," he said.

"Jon, yesterday I don't know what came over me, and I…" Richard was interrupted with Jon placing a peck on Richard's lips.

"You don't need to apologize," Jon said, "I heard it was one of Zedd and Rita's monster who put a spell on us. But the Power Rangers destroyed it."

"Man I should would like to meet those guys," Richard said, "They're amazing."

Soon Jon and Richard started to talk about the Power Rangers until the period bell rang for Choir.

* * *

A/N: So how did you think about this chapter, please let me know.


	5. Ch 5: Ways of the Road

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 5: Ways of the Road.

It was a typical day at Boardman High, it's a boring day. Yet the most popular topic at school was the Power Rangers, as usual. But with the conversations everyone wanted to know who the Power Rangers were.

* * *

On the moon Lord Zedd was on his throne trying think of a way to defeat the Power Rangers, he was getting an idea until Rito came in, "Hey Ed what's up?" he greeted.

"I had a plan to defeat the Power Rangers and you made me loose my train of thought!" Zedd shouted.

"Uh sorry Ed, I…"

"And for the hundredth time; my name is Zedd!"

"Zeddy what's wrong? " Rita asked.

"Your idiotic brother made me lose train of thought!" Zedd shouted.

"Don't worry dear, you can think of something fast," Rita said as she sat on the arm of Zedd's throne.

"Fast?" Zedd pondered, "That's it!" he shouted as he got up fast that cause Rita to fall. "We should use a fast monster."

"What do you mean?" Rito asked.

"By using a fast monster, it can attack the Rangers and they won't be able to defend themselves," Zedd explained.

"Brilliant my Lord," Goldar said.

"I highly doubt Finster could create a monster like that," Rita pointed out.

"Don't worry my buttercup I'm sure I can find something to become my monster," Zedd said as he looked towards Earth. He zoomed into a complex called 'Sports World' and he saw a go-kart that wasn't in use, "Perfect," Zedd said as he raised his Z-staff towards Earth and lightning hit the go-kart.

The go-kart turned into a mechanical monster with tires as its feet. It turned to the people at the complex and said "Any one want to race?"

Soon everyone ran out of the sports complex.

* * *

7th period ended at Boardman High and the students were getting ready to leave either by bus or car. Soon out of nowhere there was a large gust of wind that frightened the students. Then they looked to the side to see the mechanical monster, "Heh, is this where those Rangers really go to school?" it said.

In the parking lot Jon and Brittany with Julain Davis look at horror of the monster. "What kind of monster is that?!" Julain asked.

"I don't know," Brittany replied "But let's head back in for safety."

The three of them ran back into the school, where a lot of the students were waiting for the Power Rangers to arrive. "Brittany, we should look for Tyler and the others," Jon whispered to Brittany, she responded with a nod.

"Where the hell are the Power Rangers?" Julian asked, but he realized that Jon and Brittany were gone, "Now where did they go?"

Jon and Brittany were running though the hall where they ran into the other Rangers, "You guys…" Chris started.

"Know about the monster outside," Brittany finished.

"We should find a place to Morph?" Emile suggested.

"Agreed," Tyler said as they went to look for a place to Morph. They soon ended up in an empty band room, "Let's do it. It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Come on Rangers come out and fight me!" the monster shouted.

"You called for us?" Tyler said as they appeared in the parking lot.

"It's the Power Rangers!" a student shouted.

"So you now here, so get ready to fight me, Ghoul-Kart!" it shouted.

The Rangers got ready to fight; Ghoul-Kart then charged them at great speed. It knocked the Rangers aside making them land on nearby cars.

"Damn that monster's fast," Haley said as she got up. Ghoul-Kart was coming back, Haley jumped into the air and tried to kick it, but her kick bounce right off it, "It has a strong armor!"

"Then let's use our Power Weapons!" Tyler said as his and the other Rangers' weapons appeared in their hands.

"You think you can stop me?!" Ghoul-Kart shouted as it charged at the Rangers. Each Ranger tried to fight back, but do to the monster's speed, it kept knocking them down.

"Zordon we have a problem," Tyler said into the Communicator.

"I know Tyler, teleport to the Command Center," Zordon said. Then the Rangers teleported away.

"Aw, that's no fun," Ghoul-Kart said.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers, with their helmets off, told Zordon about the monster. "So how can we stop Ghoul-Kart?" Paige asked.

"Ghoul-Kart is a fast monster, so this will be a difficult challenge," Zordon said.

"Zordon, this is a perfect time to test the Power Cycles," Alpha suggested.

"Power Cycles?" Haley asked.

"Yes Haley," Zordon said as a side of the chamber light up showing seven motorcycles in their colors. Each Ranger were excited as they went to check out the bikes. "These are the Power Cycles, each of them is capable of going to great speeds, and they should help you catch Ghoul-Kart."

Soon the alarm went of in the camber, "Ayeyaiyai! Ghoul-Kart is attacking on 224!"

"We should force to go on 680, so no one gets hurt," Tyler said.

"A wise idea Tyler, good luck and may the Power protect you," Zordon said.

"Back to action!"

* * *

On 224 Ghoul-Kart was terrorizing the people that were on the road. "Hey ugly, ready for round 2!" Ghoul-Kart turned to see the Power Rangers on their Power Cycles.

"Well then let's see if you can catch me," Ghoul-Kart said as it race down 224.

The Rangers gave chase and followed Ghoul-Kart, as they got close to the exit ramp to 680; the Rangers were able to box it in so that it took the ramp and ended up on 680.

"You Rangers just gave me more room!" Ghoul-Kart shouted.

_When you need a hero to protect the place you live_

"Ready Power Weapons!" Tyler shouted as their Power Weapons appear in their hands.

_Fighting monsters all around who try to get within_

Jon fired his guns at the monster.

_Awesome power, no surrender, Rangers never fall_

But Ghoul-Kart as able to block the shots.

_Look to the sky as they arrive when you hear this call_

Chris and Haley got close to the monster and jumped into the air and attacked it with their weapons.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

"You'll pay for that!" Ghoul-Kart shouted as it fired lasers from its arm.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

Paige then lashed he whip at the monster, and hits it.

_Bad guys they are all the same they want complete control_

As Emile got close to Ghoul-Kart, it tried to attack Emile, but Emile blocked it with his axe.

_Intimidate, eliminate the Rangers from the throne_

Emile then countered by swinging his axe to the monster's body.

_But the good guys always have a way to win out in the end_

Ghoul-Kart almost lost control, but it regains its balance.

_So look to the sky as they arrive the heroes who defend_

Tyler drove close to Ghoul-Kart with his sword ready.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

Once Tyler got close to Ghoul-Kart, he attacked the monster so hard that made it fall.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

"I'll never go down so easily!" Ghoul-Kart shouted as it got back up and raced down the highway at a much faster speed.

"Great, now what?" Chris asked.

"Quick, activate the turbo charge!" Alpha said though the Communicator.

The Rangers then press a button on the handle and then the bolt down the highway.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

Soon the Rangers caught up to Ghoul-Kart, "Brittany, can you take out its tires?!" Tyler shouted.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

"I'm all over it!" Brittany shouted as she got her arrow ready and fired an arrow.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

The arrow flew and hit its mark, making Ghoul-Kart fall to the ground hard.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

As Ghoul-Kart was on the ground, the Ranger took this moment to surround it, "Looks like it's over," Tyler said.

* * *

"How is my monster losing!?" Zedd shouted.

"I think it's time Zedd," Rita suggested.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Ghoul-Kart making it grow into a giant.

"We need the Zords of Light now!" the Rangers shouted.

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

Soon Ninjor flew in on a cloud, "Ninjor is here!" he shouted as landed near the Megazord.

"You'll never stop me!" Ghoul-Kart shouted as it ran at the Megazord and Ninjor. Ninjor drew out his katana and stabbed Ghoul-Kart, making sparks fly. Then the Megazord came in with a punch.

"This is the end!" Ninjor shouted as his appearance turned more into a samurai.

Ninjor then charged a ball of energy and fired it at Ghoul-Kart.

"We need the Sword of Light!" Tyler shouted. Then the sword fell from the sky and landed in front of the Megazord, where it claimed it.

The Megazord raised its sword as it started to glow.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made an energy beam that hit Ghoul-Kart.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Ghoul-Kart screamed as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"How did my brilliant plan fail!?" Zedd shouted.

"Here's an advice, don't listen to Rito," Rita said.

"What I didn't say anything!" Rito complained.

* * *

The next day at school everyone was exited of what happened yesterday. Since it was Friday the BHS news was on.

"Yesterday was an exciting day when the Power Rangers came to our school to save us from Zedd and Rita's latest monster called the Ghoul-Kart," the female anchor said.

"And as a special today we went to the students and interviewed them to see what they think of the Power Rangers.

The Rangers were a little embarrassed as they saw their fans talked about how cool and awesome they are.

* * *

A/N: Well L hope you guys liked this chapter.


	6. Ch 6: The World is a Stage

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 6: The World is a Stage

It was May 14 and it was the day of the Spring Concert and all the choral music classes were getting nervous for the night. The Chorale, was tired out from their after school practice.

"Ready for tonight?" Emile asked Tyler.

"Monday's practice went well, so I'm not nervous," Tyler replied. Emile them gave Tyler the 'that's bullshit' stare, "Alright I'm a little nervous about Zedd and Rita."

"Tyler you know if Zedd or Rita send down a monster, Haley, Brittany, and Chris could handle it till we can come in," Paige added.

"Yeah, so just get nervous about the concert," Jon said.

Tyler just chuckled and said, "Yeah you guys are right."

* * *

On the moon Rita was looking at Earth with her telescope, "Well well well, it seems four of the Rangers are getting ready for a concert tonight," Rita pointed out.

"Want me to go down there and ruin it?!" Rito asked.

"No I have a better plan," Rita said.

"Now hold on," Goldar said, "Lord Zedd told me to make sure that you don't get any ideas while he looks for Serpentera."

"Oh I think Zedd would love me after this," Rita said as she went to Finster's shop, "Finster I need a monster! Something that can defeat three of the Rangers while the others are singing in a concert!"

"A concert eh," Finster said as he went though his books, "Ah he's a good monster." Finster gave Rita the book opened to a monster dressed in black, with a white mask, and piano keys around his waist. "The Music Man should do it."

"Well what are you waiting for, get to work!" Rita shouted.

"Right away my queen," Finster said as he started to work on the monster.

* * *

Later that night at the BPAC as the parent and students were taking their seats in the audience while the students who were in the concert were warming up.

Soon the house lights dimmed down and the curtains opened to reveal the Choir, where everyone started to applauds.

* * *

"Finster the concert is starting! Where is my monster!?" Rita shouted.

"It's already in the Monster Maker," Finster said as he pulled the lever that started up the machine.

Soon at the end of the machine the Music Man appeared, "Mwha ha ha, I am Music Man! I'll play any music you'll like!"

"Ah, go to Earth and play one last song for the Power Rangers!" Rita said as Music Man teleported to Earth.

* * *

Back at the BPAC the Choir finished the song 'Choose something like a Star,' then Haley heard her Communicator go off. Haley quickly got up and ran to back of the auditorium. where she saw Chris and Brittany heading towards as well. Once they were together they went to the hall that was rarely used, "Go ahead Zordon," Haley said.

"Rangers come to the Command Center at once," Zordon said.

The three of them looked around to make sure no one was around, with the cost cleared they teleported away.

* * *

At the Command Center Haley, Brittany, and Chris arrived in the Power Chamber. "Ayeyaiyai! Rangers this is bad!" Alpha said.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Rangers Rita has let loose a powerful monster in Youngstown. Behold the viewing globe," Zordon said. They turned to see Music Man, "This is Music Man he is a monster who use the power of music to destroy."

"Music Man?" Chris question, "That's also a name of a play."

"Indeed Chris," Zordon said, "This monster needs to be stop."

"It's going to be hard without the others," Haley pointed out.

"We'll need Ninjor's help," Brittany said.

Soon there was a flash of light, and Ninjor was in front of them, "You called for help?" he asked.

"Okay you guys have to keep Music Man busy while we wait for the others to be free," Alpha instructed.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

Haley, Brittany, Chris, and Ninjor arrived at Youngstown, with weapons in hand, to see Music Man with Putties. "Ah, Power Rangers, welcome to your doom," Music Man said.

"You really think you can stop us?" Chris asked.

"Of course, I have a few notes for you," Music Man said as he pressed a few keys on his waist and a few music notes few out and hit the Rangers, making them fall to the ground.

When they got back up they saw the Putties charging at them.

_And so you fell into the danger  
And you're all alone tonight_

Haley tossed a dagger at a Putty and when she caught the dagger to attack another Putty.

_Well you're surrounded by the hurting type  
And you just don't care for the sight_

Chris, with the use of his lance, lunged kicked to three Putties.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright_

Brittany was firing arrows left and right making the Putties fly.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
We'll take them... down_

Ninjor was destroying the Putties with a swing of his sword as he was charging at Music Man.

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

"You mine!" Ninjor shouted as he jumped into the air and tried to attack Music Man, but he missed.

_You know you must be strong and hold your own  
'Cause the power's on your side_

"How 'bout I play a few key strokes?" Music Man said as he pressed the keys on his waist as music notes fired at Ninjor.

_The enemy will try to give you fear  
But you never run nor hide_

The Rangers were surrounded by Putties, but the Rangers smiled as they turned the tables on the Putties.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright_

Chris split his lance into two mini lances and attacked the Putties and destroying them.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
We'll take them... down_

Haley and Brittany were double teaming the Putties, by switching attacks and destroying the Putties one by one.

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

Soon all the Putties were destroyed. Then they saw Ninjor flying toward them.

"Your next Music Man!" Haley shouted.

"I don't thinks so!" Music Man said as he pressed the keys on his waist that made music notes fly towards them.

Haley and Chris dodged the attack and jumped into the air to strike Music Man with their weapons.

_And we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright  
All of us are on your side_

Brittany then fired an arrow that knocked Music Man down.

_We'll take them  
We'll take them... down._

"It's over!" Haley shouted.

_Fight!_

"I was just playing the overture, let see if you can handle this!" Music Man as he kept pressing the keys that fired music notes that made them fly backwards.

_We'll take them down, fight!_

* * *

"Ayeyaiyaiyai! The Rangers are standing no chance against the Music Man!" Alpha said.

"Alpha contact the other Rangers at once," Zordon said.

"But Zordon they're in the concert," Alpha pointed out.

"I know Alpha," Zordon said, "But at least one of them should be free to answer."

* * *

At the BPAC the Spartan Singers were going on, at this time Tyler and Emile were heading to the dressing room to change, but they were by Paige, "What's wrong Paige?" Tyler asked.

"We're needed," she said as she held up her and the other three Communicators.

The three of them went to the scene shop where they answered their Communicators, "What is it Zordon?" Tyler asked.

"Rangers, Ninjor and the others are in danger, you must help them," Zordon said.

"We'll go once Jon is done with the Spartan Singers," Tyler replied.

"Understood," Zordon said.

Tyler went to wait for Jon at the staged door, once the Spartan Singers were done and Jon walked through the door Tyler grabbed him and whispered, "We're needed."

Jon just nodded and followed Tyler to the scene shop where Emile and Paige were waiting. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Serpent!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

---

"Here's your last song Rangers," Music Man said.

Soon he felt something hit his back, he turned to see Jon with his Power Guns, then Paige came in and lashed her whip at Music Man. Emile Jumped into the air and attacked Music Man. Then Tyler charged at Music Man with his sword and knocked Music Man to the ground.

The four Rangers quickly ran to the downed Rangers and Ninjor, "You guys okay?" Emile asked

"Don't worry we're okay," Ninjor replied.

"Then how about we finish this creep!" Tyler shouted.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

"You can't stop the beat!" Music Man shouted.

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at Music Man.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam hit Music Man head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"My music!" Music Man screamed as he fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"I had those Rangers in my hand!" Rita shouted. Goldar snickered a little, but Rita caught this and hit Goldar with her staff, "And what are you laughing at!?" Then she turned to Finster, "And this is your fault Finster!"

"Hey sis calm down," Rito said.

"Shut up!" Rita shouted, "Get me an aspirin, I got such headache!"

* * *

Later at BPAC, all the singing groups were singing 'This is the Moment.' At the end the whole auditorium was erupting in applause at a great preformance.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter, and if you like this story so far and you would like to help, I'll need ideas for monsters because I won't be able to keep this up. Submit your idea for a monster with the review, give its name, power, and what it looks like. I wanted to make this story where the readers make the monsters that the Power Rangers fight against, so please submit any ideas for a monster.


	7. Ch 7: Trip or Evil

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 7: Trip or Evil

It was a bright sunny day in Orlando, Florida where the Chorale and Boardman Singers were having their trip, and today they were going to Islands of Adventure park. Today the four Rangers will use this day to relax and have fun.

"So Zordon, do you think everything's going to be okay," Brittany asked Zordon.

"Don't worry Brittany," Zordon said, "According to our scanners, Zedd is looking for Serpentera."

"Serpentera?" Chris asked curiously.

"Serpentera was a Zord that Zedd used against the original Rangers," Zordon explained.

"Serpentera was too powerful for the Rangers," Alpha finished.

"But what should we do if Zedd does find Serpentera?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry Tommy and other Red Rangers somehow destroyed it," Alpha answered, "So if Zedd find Serpentera it would be pieces."

"At least that's one thing we'll never have to worry about," Chris said.

* * *

On the moon Rita saw the Rangers in Florida, "So those Rangers think they can have a break eh? I'll show them a break."

"Show who a break?" Rita turned around to see Zedd.

"My lord, you found Serpentera?" Goldar asked.

"I did but it was in pieces," Zedd said, "But I did find a crystal for my master plan."

"How's a crystal going to help you with your master plan?" Rita asked.

"With the crystal we can steal Ninjor's power and then we can create our own Evil Rangers to destroy those pesky Power Rangers," Zedd explained, "First I'll need a monster to capture Ninjor." Zedd then look towards Earth and he saw a digital camera being left on a table, "Perfect." Zedd lifted his Z-staff then lightning flew toward Earth and snatched the camera.

* * *

Back at the Command Center the alarms were going off, "Ayeyaiyaiyai! Zedd unleashed a monster at Boardman Park!"

"Alpha put it on the viewing glob," Zordon said. Soon the viewing globe reviled a female monster in a white mechanical armor with an eye in the middle of her chest and the top part of her head looked like a scanner, "Rangers this is Camera Head, she is a dangerous monster with a heavy armor."

"Seems like Zedd has givin up with Serpentera," Brittany said.

"It may not be the case Brittany, Zedd must have sent this monster as a distraction," Zordon said, "But we still can't let this monster be on the loose."

"Understood Zordon," Haley said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

The three of them arrived at Boardman Park where Camera Head was at, "So you finally came Rangers," Camera Head said.

"And don't forget about Ninjor!" they into the sky to see Ninjor riding in on a cloud and landing near the Rangers.

"Ah perfect," Camera Head whispered, "I can destroy you all at once!" Then red beams fired out of Camera Head's chest eye hitting the Ranger, and making them fly backward.

"You think you can take us out like that?" Chris said.

"Maybe Zedd didn't give her any intelligence?" Brittany suggested.

"You'll regret saying that!" Camera Head said as she charged at the Rangers. Each Ranger tried to attack Camera Head, but she blocked each attack and countered. Then Ninjor charged in with his katana, and attacked Camera Head. Camera Head tried to fight back but Ninjor had the upper hand.

"Give up, you can't win!" Ninjor instructed.

"Alright I'll be going," she said, "But I'll need a souvenir. Say cheese!" Then a white beam fired from her chest and hit Ninjor, soon Ninjor disappeared right in front of the Rangers.

"You monster! What did you do with Ninjor!?" Brittany demanded.

Camera Head snicker as her head opened and a 8x10 photo of Ninjor fell to the ground, "Well I got what I was sent for," Camera Head said, "Seeya next time!" and with that she was gone with the photo.

"Zordon we got a problem," Haley said.

"I know Haley, return to the Command Center at once," Zordon said. The Rangers nodded to each other and teleported out there.

* * *

In one of Lord Zedd's dimensions, Zedd, Rita, Rito, and Goldar were waiting in front of a cave, and then Camera Head appeared in front of them, "Did you get what I wanted?" Zedd asked.

"Yes my lord," Camera Head said as she pulled the photo and handed it to Zedd.

Zedd then started to laugh, "Yes with this photo of Ninjor we'll be able to create our own Evil Rangers." Zedd then walked to a pedestal and placed the photo on it.

"So why do you need that crystal?" Rito asked.

Zedd pulled out the white crystal and placed it on top of the photo, where it started to slowly pulse blue, "With this crystal I can absorb Ninjor's power and then I'll make the Evil Coins. Goldar!"

"Yes my Lord?" Goldar responded.

"Return to Earth and find me seven teenagers with evil in their hearts," Zedd instructed.

"I will not fail you," Goldar said as he teleported away.

"And Camera Head, I have another job for you," Zedd said.

* * *

At Boardman High, Junior Stage Crew, Chris Szarmach, was finishing up cleaning the paint brushes. "Okay Nick, I'm head out!"

"Okay Chris seeya later," Nick shouted back.

Chris was walking down the hallway, he stopped when he saw Goldar with Matt McCormick.

Chris couldn't hear what Goldar was saying but he saw Goldar opening a portal and he and Matt walked through it. For some unknown reason Chris ran towards the portal as it was closing, and he reached it in time.

Chris opened his eyes to see that he was in an open meadow, "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

Back at the Command Center the Rangers were discussing the problem that at hand, "Zordon why do you think that monster made a photo of Ninjor but not us?" Chris asked.

"I don't know Chris, but judging the conditions Zedd is planning something big," Zordon said.

Then the alarms went off again, "Oh no, Camera Head is attacking again," Alpha said.

"Where?" Haley asked.

"At the Islands of Adventure Park!" Alpha said.

"Looks like Zedd is determined to ruin our friends' trip," Brittany said.

"Rangers go and fight Camera Head, may the Power protect you," Zordon said. The Rangers nodded and teleported out of there. "Alpha, start scanning for Ninjor, he must be in one of Zedd's dimensions."

* * *

At Islands of Adventure Tyler and a few of his friends in Chorale were getting off the 3-D Spider-man ride. They were checking out the gift shop, when Kyle Jones saw people running, "What's going on outside?" he asked.

Tyler to note off this and look outside, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Tyler then ran outside and he was able to ask a tourist, "Hey what's going on?"

"There's a monster attacking!" he said.

Tyler gave a sigh and ran off to a place were on one can't see him, "Guys looks like we got work to do," he said though the Communicator.

"Yeah I heard," Jon said.

"I knew Zedd would not let us have a peace," Emile said.

"Well we can't have it our way," Paige said.

"Let's just Morph and take care of this monster," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Serpent!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The four Rangers arrived at the park entrance, where Camera Head was waiting, and soon the other three teleported there as well, "Great timing guys!" Tyler said.

"We have to be careful, this monster captured Ninjor," Haley warned.

"So Tyler you think we should use our Power Weapons?" Jon suggested.

"Of course," Tyler said as their Power Weapons appeared in their hands.

"You'll never stop me!" Camera Head shouted as she charged at the Rangers.

Emile and Chris jumped into the air and attacked Camera Head.

"You think that would work!" Camera Head said as she fired red beams her chest eye.

Brittany and Jon dodged the attack and they fired their weapons at her.

"Come on let's finish her before someone gets hurt," Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

"Perfect hold that pose!" Camera Head shouted as she fired a white beam from her chest. When it hit the Rangers, making them disappear. Her head opened and an 8x10 photo of the Power Rangers landed on the ground. "Zedd will love me for this," she said as she teleported away.

* * *

Back in Zedd's dimension Camera Head reappeared, "Where should I put the Rangers?" she asked.

"Put them down," Zedd commanded and Camera Head obeyed. Once the photo was on the ground Zedd pointed his Z-staff and lightning hit the photo and the Rangers reappeared, out of their Power Suits, from the photo in a barrier. "Greetings Rangers, I think it was about time that we meet face to face," Zedd said as he started to laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/N: I know it was a short chapter, but I'll make the next one longer.

P.S. I'll like to know your opinion on my story so far.


	8. Ch 8: Trip or Evil part II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 8: Trip or Evil part II

In Zedd's dimension, the Rangers were trapped in a barrier that Zedd made. "Just what are you planning, Zedd?!" Tyler demanded

Zedd let out a laugh and said, "Ah, might as well tell you, since this is the last day you'll live" Zedd said, "Thanks to the power of Camera Head I was able to kidnap Ninjor."

"What have you done with Ninjor!?" Brittany demanded.

"Take a look for yourselves," Zedd said as turned to show a pedestal with a blue pulsing crystal, "With this crystal, I was able to take Ninjor's power and create them." Zedd pointed his Z-staff to a cave and seven figures, to the surprise of the Rangers the figures looked like them only their colors were grayer then theirs, the other White Ranger didn't have the gold breast plate and shoulder pads, and they had a red Z on their chest. "Power Rangers meet my Evil Rangers."

Unknown to everyone, Chris Szarmach was hiding in the bushes seeing and over hearing everything. 'So this whole time, they were the Power Rangers,' he thought.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Emile asked.

"Well, I'm feeling a little grateful, and I'm thinking of give you Rangers a fighting chance," Zedd explained.

"But Lord Zedd, why?" the White Evil Ranger asked.

"I was planning on have you and the rest of my Rangers deal with Zordon's Rangers," Zedd answered.

"Then after we destroy these Rangers, then you give us world domination that you promised us?" the White Evil Ranger asked.

"Of course," Zedd replied.

"Wait a minute," Chris said, "You guys are human?"

"Of course," the White Evil Ranger said, "But Zedd saw true power in us that your Zordon failed to see."

"Zedd just said that to manipulate you. Zedd just cares about himself," Paige explained.

"You know nothing of Lord Zedd!" the White Evil Ranger shouted.

"He's a monster!" Haley shouted.

"He'll destroy you the moment he sees you useless," Jon pointed out.

"Enough of this!" Zedd shouted, "Let's settle this once and for all. Let the people of Earth see what my Evil Rangers can do." Zedd pointed his Z-staff at the Rangers and they teleported away along with the Evil Rangers.

* * *

Back at Island of Adventure, the Rangers appeared back in their Power Suits, "We're back at Island of Adventure," Tyler said.

Then the Evil Rangers appeared, with their own set of weapons, in front of them, "It time for your destruction."

The Power Rangers weapons appeared in their hands and charged at the Evil Rangers.

_And so you fell into the danger  
And you're all alone tonight_

The White Rangers were clashing their swords. The Evil Ranger was able to strike Tyler with his sword.

_Well you're surrounded by the hurting type  
And you just don't care for the sight_

The Red Rangers were kicking, firing, and dodging each other.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright_

The Yellow Rangers were using their daggers and gymnastics skills to try to hit each other.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
We'll take them... down_

The Orange Rangers were lashing their whips at each other. Paige was able to wrap her whip around the Evil Ranger's arm, she pulled her in and kicked the Evil Ranger.

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

The Blue Rangers had their lances and they were clashing their blades.

_You know you must be strong and hold your own  
'Cause the power's on your side._

The Pink Rangers were clashing their bows together.

_The enemy will try to give you fear  
But you never run nor hide_

The Green Rangers had their axes, clashing their blades.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright_

The Power Rangers were able to knock the Evil Rangers away, but then the Evil Rangers charged at the Power Rangers.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
We'll take them... down_

The Evil Rangers lunged at the Power Rangers, but the Power Rangers flipped them over.

_Fight!_

"Come on let's use the ultimate weapon that Lord Zedd gave us!" the White Evil Rangers shouted.

_We'll take them down, fight!_

* * *

Back in Zedd's dimension Zedd, Rita, Rito, Goldar and Camera Head were celebrating their soon to come victory. "Ah victory is ours," Zedd said.

"Oh Zeddy, you finally came up with a plan to destroy the Power Rangers," Rita said.

"As long as we have the crystal with Ninjor's power, we're unstoppable!" Zedd said.

The villains had their backs to the crystal, not seeing Chris Szarmach sneaking to the pedestal that has the crystal and photo, 'So they need this stuff to win, might as well try,' he thought as he took the crystal and photo, and snuck off to the hill that leads to the meadow.

As the villains were celebrating, Rito was the first to see the empty pedestal, "Hey Ed where's the crystal?" Rito asked.

"I keep telling you it's…" Zedd then noticed the empty pedestal, "What happen to the crystal?!"

"I don't know my lord," Goldar said.

"Who ever else is in this dimension, find them and get my crystal back!" Zedd commanded. Soon Goldar, Rito, and Camera Head ran off in different directions. Zedd then hear a noise and looked up to see someone on top of the hill, "I have to do everything myself." Zedd then disappeared.

In the meadow, Chris was running for his life until Zedd appeared in front him, "Lord Zedd!" Chris said.

"You, how did you get here!?" Zedd demanded.

"Well you should thank your goon in the gold armor for leaving the portal opened for too long," Chris said, "But I won't let destroy the Power Rangers." Chris then ran in the other direction.

"An ally to the Power Rangers is an enemy of mine!" Zedd then fired lightning that hit the ground near Chris making him fall to the ground. Zedd walked over to Chris and got his Z-staff ready to deliver the finishing blow. But the Chris disappeared in a gray light. "DAMN YOU ZORDON!!!" Zedd shouted to the havens, "Camera Head!"

Camera Head appeared before Zedd, "Yes my Lord?" she asked.

"Zordon has both the crystal and photo, so the Evil Rangers will lose," Zedd said as a gray ball with a smaller ball on top, "Take this and finish the Rangers off."

* * *

At the Command Center, Chris was on the floor, "What happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry, your safe in the Command Center," Alpha said.

"Where?" Chris asked.

"The Command Center, this is where Zordon and I assist the Power Rangers," Alpha explained, "Be lucky that that you were holding the crystal and the photo."

"What's going on though?" Chris asked for a third time.

"The crystal you are holding absorbed Ninjor's power while the photo trapped Ninjor," Zordon explained, "Alpha start scanning the photo and find a way to restore Ninjor."

"Right away," Alpha said as he grabbed a scanner, "Can I have the photo, um…"

"My name is Chris Szarmach, but my friends call me Z," Chris said as he handed the photo to Alpha.

Alpha was scanning the photo and the results appeared on the scanner, "Ayeyaiyai, the only way to restore Ninjor is to destroy the crystal!" Alpha said as he accidently hit Chris's chest with the scanner, "Sorry Chris."

"It alright," Chris said as he walked to the open floor, he raise the crystal above his head and with all his might, he smashed it into the ground, shattering the crystal into bits.

Then a blue stream of energy flew from the crystal towards the photo. Then with a small glow and Ninjor appeared in front of them, "What? How did I get here?" Ninjor said.

"Ninjor, Zedd's monster has captured you and Zedd used your power to created the Evil Ranger," Zordon explained, "Now the Power Rangers need your help to stop the Evil Rangers."

"I'm on it!" Ninjor shouted as teleported away.

"Now Chris I'll teleport you home safely," Alpha said.

"Can you teleport me to school, I left my car there," Chris said.

"Sure thing," Alpha said as he teleported Chris away. "Oh Zordon according to the scanner, I think we found a candidate."

* * *

Back at Island of Adventure, the Power Ranger and the Evil Ranger were fighting, until the White Evil Ranger shouted "It time for Zedd's Evil Cannon!" Six of the Evil Ranger got on one knee and a large black cannon landed on their shoulders and the White Evil Ranger got behind the cannon, "Insert Evil Coins!" each Evil Ranger pulled out their coins and insert them in the cannon.

The Power Rangers pulled out their Power Blaster, "Power Rangers fire!"

"Evil Rangers fire!" The beams were fired and they holding each other back.

Soon both beams stopped, "This is the end!" They turned to see Ninjor, "Evil Coins return to me!" the Evil Cannon started to lift up out of the Evil Rangers hand, but they weren't giving them up without a fight, "Rangers destroy the cannon!"

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at the Evil Cannon.

When the beams hit the Evil Cannon, it exploded causing the Evil Rangers to fly backward. Then they de-morphed back into humans then they were teleported away in gray lights.

The Rangers were celebrating their victory, "Great job of coming in on time, Ninjor," Tyler said.

"Better late than never, right Rangers," Ninjor said.

"How did you get free?" Britany asked.

"Well it seems that someone else was trapped Zedd's dimension," Ninjor said.

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Sorry I didn't catch his name," Ninjor said.

"And that boy ruined Lord Zedd's plans!" Camera Head shouted as she appeared in front of the Rangers, "But now you'll have to deal with me!"

"Rangers I'm still weak for what Zedd has done to me," Ninjor said.

"Don't worry we can handle this," Paige said as the ranger got ready to fight. Then Ninjor teleported away.

"Let's see if you can handle me when I use this," Camera Head said as she pulled out the ball that Zedd gave her. She pull the small ball off and slammed into the ground, which caused a giant vent of steam that caused Camera Head to grow.

"We need the Zords of Light now!" the Rangers shouted.

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

Each Ranger landed in the cockpits of their Zord, "Okay guys let's take her out!" Tyler shouted.

"Give me your best shot Ranger!" Camera Head shouted.

The Serpent Zord was moving at fast speeds and lunged itself and attacked Camera Head.

The Turtle Zord stopped and opened its shell to reveal its cannons and fired at Camera Head.

"Is that all you got?!" Camera Head shouted. Then she noticed the Lion and Saber-Tooth Tiger Zords charging at her. She then fired red lasers at the Zords, causing explosions.

"You okay Jon?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry, let's just take this bitch out," Jon said.

Both Zords started to glow as they charged at Camera Head and X-Strike her.

Then the Frog Zord land near Camera Head and it wrapped its robotic tongue around her waist, "Tyler, Brittany she's yours now," Chris said.

"Thanks Chris," Brittany said as she flew the Phoenix Zord towards Camera Head, and lasers fire from its eye, making a direct hit.

Then the Dragon Zord flew in front of Camera Head and fire came out of its mouth and knocked her down, "Now Rangers let's finish her off with the Megazord!" Tyler said.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

Then the Sword of Light fell from the sky and landed in front of the Megazord, where it claimed the sword.

"You can't win!" Camera Head shouted.

The Megazord raised its sword as it started to glow.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made an energy beam that hit Camera Head.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Forgive me Lord Zedd!" Camera head screamed as she fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

In Zedd's throne room, Zedd was furious, "We were so close!"

"Don't worry my Lord, I promise to make sure the Rangers will fall," Goldar said.

"Shut up Goldar! This is your entire fault, for leaving the portal open for another human to get in!" Zedd shouted.

* * *

Back at Islands of Adventure, the Rangers were celebrating their victory, "Man what an ordeal that was," Emile said.

"Well at least we put an end to Zedd's plan," Brittany said.

Soon their Communicator went off, "What is it Zordon?" Tyler answered.

"Congratulations Rangers on your victory," Zordon said.

"Hey Zordon, whet happened to Evil Rangers?" Chris asked.

"When you destroyed their Evil Coins, Alpha was able to erase their memories of what happened and teleport them home," Zordon explained.

"Well at least our secret is safe," Paige said.

"I think it's time we leave," Haley said, "Enjoy the rest of your trip." Then Haley, Chris, and Brittany teleported away.

Tyler, Jon, Emile, and Paige returned to the park, where they found their class, and they were talking about the Power Rangers' victory.

* * *

A/N: Here's the conclusion to Trip and Evil, I hoped you liked it.


	9. Ch 9: From Shadows

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 9: From Shadows.

It's been a week since the fight with the Evil Rangers, and things were quiet, which was good for the Rangers since their final exams. But they still had an uneasy feeling, so after school The Rangers got together after school to make sure that everything was okay.

"Zordon is everything okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yes Tyler ," Zordon replied, "I know you Rangers are worried about Lord Zedd, but I believe you should relax and focus on you final exams."

"Thanks Zordon," Paige said.

At the Command Center, Zordon just got off with the Rangers. "Zordon, do you think we get back to work?" Alpha asked, "We did get a reply from Ark."

"Yes Alpha, contact Ninjor to meet us in the Lower Chambers and put the Power Chamber into hibernation," Zordon instructed.

"Yes Zordon," Alpha replied as he pressed a few buttons and the Power Chambers went dark, Zordon disappeared from the blue tube and Alpha walked into a white energy door.

* * *

On the moon, Rita was trying to cheer Zedd up, "Oh come on Zedd it's been a week since we fought the Power Ranger, you should put it aside and help me think of a new plan."

"It's hard to let go," Zedd said, "It was the perfect plan."

"Fine then I'll find a way to defeat the Power Rangers myself!" Rita screeched as she walked out of the throne room in into Finster's shop, "Finster, I need a monster that can destroy the Power Rangers for good!"

"I'm sorry my queen, but I don't have a monster at this moment," Finster said.

"Then why are you standing around for, get to work!" Rita shouted.

Then out of nowhere a dark figure appeared behind Rita, **"So you need a monster?"** it said.

Rita turned to the figure, "Darkseid, what are you doing here?"

"**I heard you need a monster, so I got one of you old monsters,"** Darkseid replied.

"Which one?" Rita asked.

"**The monster you knew as Madam Woe,"** she said.

"Madam Woe?" Rita said, "But she lost to the original Power Rangers."

"**I know, that's why I gave her a Dark Crown Jewel,"** Darkseid said, **"But with this new power it would take some time for her to return, and when she comes the Rangers will be finished."**

"I like the way you think," Rita said.

In Boardman Park, a dark ball of energy flew though the air and near a bunch of trees.

* * *

The next day the student were either relaxing or studying for their final exams. Jon was getting ready to go out until he heard his phone go off, "Hello?" he asked.

"Jon turn the T.V. on, there's something on that you should see," Brittany said.

Jon turn the T.V. to see a news cast about Boardman Park getting colder for some reason, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jon asked.

"Yeah let's contact the others and meet at the park," Brittany replied.

Later the Rangers were heading for the park, where they were stop by the police, "I'm sorry kids but no one is allowed in the park," the officer said.

The Rangers turned around and decided to head for the high school, since it was Saturday and no one was there.

"It's Morphin time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers teleported to the park that surprised the police, "Don't worry officers we'll take it from here," Tyler said.

"Yeah this has to be done by Zedd and Rita," Emile said.

Rita was watching the Rangers, "No, there at the park too early!" she said.

"What are you complaining about!?" Zedd demanded.

"One of my old monsters is getting ready in the park and the Rangers came early," Rita explained.

"Then why are you complaining, just send in the Tengas," Zedd said.

Back at the park the Rangers were looking for the source of the cold, "Geez is it getting colder?" Chris asked.

"Maybe we're getting close to the source," Haley suggested.

Then out of nowhere, Tengas appeared and surrounded them, "We're properly closer than we thought," Paige stated.

Then each Tenga charged into the Rangers.

_They've got a feathered face,  
They've got funny beak._

A Tenga tried to do a low kick to knock Haley down, but Haley jumped up a kicked it back.

_IQ of under 10,  
They're loud and noisy!_

A Tenga lunged itself at Emile, but Emile punched it in the face.

_They smell like spoiled fish on a hot, hot summer's day._

Chris punched a Tenga and then another grabbed him from behind.

_Cross-eyed crazy nuts who fly above us!_

"I'm not falling for that one again!" Chris shouted as he flipped the Tenga over him.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

A Tenga was charging at Jon, but Jon simply punch it away.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

Tengas had Paige surrounded, Paige smiled as a Tenga tried to attack and she use it to knock the other Tengas.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

A Tenga flew into the air and charged at Brittany. Brittany kicked the Tenga into a tree.

_Bir-bir-bir-bir-bird brain don't mess with me,  
'cuz you ain't got a chance! _

_We're gonna send you back to the bird sanctuary!_

Tyler had three Tengas surrounding him. When they attacked him, Tyler took one Tenga and ram in the other Tenga the kicked the last one.

_Where you will spend your days,  
Learning to basket weave._

_Don't look now, you better run,  
Why don't you just fly away?_

"They're stronger then the Putties," Jon stated.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

_Rangers gonna get you!_

"Stop fighting!" Rita shouted as she arrived at the park.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

The Tengas did what they were told and flew over to Rita's side.

"Rita what are you doing here!?" Tyler demanded.

Rita smiled and said, "I'm here to make sure you Rangers don't ruin my plan."

"Just what are you planning Rita?!" Emile demanded.

Then an purple light came from a tree, "Well looks like you'll find out sooner than you think," she said.

* * *

At the Szarmach residence, Chris's mother and boyfriend were about to leave. Once Chris had heard the door shut and their dog starting to yip, he let out a sigh, 'Finally home alone,' he thought. Soon his thoughts were interrupted, when the family dog ran up at him and started to bark at him then he ran back to the door that his mom went out. 'That dog is going to annoy me to death.'

Soon Chris started to glow black and teleported away.

* * *

Back at Boardman Park, a tree was glowing purple, "Rangers prepare to meet an old friend Madam Woe!" Rita shouted.

Then the tree exploded and a woman in a white priest dress with a blue breast plate. She had a dark blue hair that were braided in the front with long blue finger nails and she was wearing a ancient Japanese mask with a black jewel and crown. She noticed Rita, "Ah, Rita it's been so long," she said.

"Yes Madam Woe it has," Rita said, "We were able to bring you with the Dark Power."

"Why my queen? Why?" Madam Woe asked.

"I need you to destroy these new Power Rangers," Rita replied pointing towards the Rangers.

Madam Woe turned to face the new Rangers and started to laugh, "These Rangers don't look like half the heroes that the old ones were."

"Hey!" Paige shouted, "Zordon chose us to fight creeps like you!"

"Then Zordon must of lost his touch," Madam Woe said, "Oh well might as well destroy you."

Madam Woe charged at the Rangers, who pulled out their Power Weapons. Each Ranger tried to fend her off, but Madam Woe was able to deflect their weapons and strike them with her long nails.

"Let's see if you can handle this?" Madam Woe said as she blew a kiss that created a gust of winds the blew the Rangers off their feet and they all flew into rocks and trees. "Now do you think you you're Power Rangers materials!" Madam Woe said as she fired black beams from her Dark Crown Jewel that caused explosions that knocked the Rangers down.

"Now what Tyler?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry, together we can stop her," Tyler said.

"Let see if you can handle this!" Rita said from over hearing the Rangers, "Magic Wand make my monster grow!" Rita tossed her staff and it landed near Madam Woe. The red jewel on the staff glowed as the ground shook and opened up and release a vent of steam that made Madam Woe grow into a giant.

"We need the Zords of Light now!" the Rangers shouted.

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

"You think your toy can stop me!" Madam Woe shouted as she charged at the Megazord. The Rangers tried to defend the attack, but Madam Woe was too fast and she attacked them with her nails.

"We need the Sword of Light!" Tyler shouted.

The sword fell from the sky in front of the Megazord, where it claimed it. The Megazord swung its sword at Madam Woe. Madam Woe was too fast for the Rangers and then she caught the sword. "Forget it Rangers!" she shouted, "As long as I have the Dark Crowned Jewel I'm unstoppable!" Then she was able to take the sword and toss it away.

"She threw our sword away!" Emile stated.

"Zordon we need help!" Tyler shouted, but there was no reply. "Zordon do you read me!?"

"Why isn't Zordon answering?!" Chris asked.

"Looks like Zordon's chose zeroes instead of heroes," Madam Woe said as her braided hair lashed out and wrapped around the Megazord.

"Zordon, Alpha, Ninjor! We need your help!" Brittany shouted.

Madam Woe dragged the Megazord to her and stabbed the Megazord with her nails, sending sparks flying outside the Megazord and inside the cockpit. "Quick guys were have to evacuate!" Tyler shouted as he and the Rangers jumped out of the Megazord.

* * *

On the ground the Rangers de-morphed back to normal. They stood up to look in horror of their Megazord fallen to Madam Woe.

And Rita was laughing, "At last the Power Rangers are finished!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Ch 10: From Shadows part II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 10: From Shadows part II

Today was a dark day for the people in the townships that surrounds Youngstown. They couldn't believe that the Power Rangers were defeated. The police wanted to keep people out of the area were the Power Rangers' Megazord fell, but the Megazord disappeared in a gray light.

* * *

The Power Rangers were wondering why Zordon and Alpha didn't respond to them. So they teleport to the Command Center, only to end up in a dark Power Chamber. "What happened here?" Haley asked.

"Looks like the power ran out," Jon suggested.

"Highly doubt that," Emile said as he hit his foot on the step, "Watch out for the step."

As the Rangers were checking out the dark Power Chamber, the entire Power Chamber came back on as a white glow formed from behind the Rangers. The Rangers turned around to see Alpha and Ninjor appeared. "Rangers thank goodness your here!" Alpha said.

"Alpha, Ninjor, where's Zordon?" Brittany said with concern.

Then Zordon appeared back in the blue tube, "I'm here Brittany," he said.

"Zordon where were you when we were fighting Madam Woe?" Tyler asked.

"Forgive me Rangers, but we were working on a way to help you to stop the Dark Power," Zordon explained.

"Dark Power?" Paige said.

"Yes, 12,000 years ago a monster known as Darkseid and her brother, Mephiles, came to our realm with three demons. But the Ancient Rangers had stopped Darkseid and sealed her brother and the demons," Zordon explained, "And it seems the spirit of Darkseid brought back Zedd and Rita, and she also brought back Madam Woe that you just fought."

"So how are we suppose to stop Darkseid?" Tyler asked.

"Alpha and I thought about it, and it seems to stop Darkseid and the Dark Power, we needed to use the Dark Power against them," Zordon explained as a dark portal appeared on the floor and someone in a black Power Ranger suit that had the same design as the rest of them, but he had a metallic purple breastplate, and his helmet had no animal design but he had a black vision glass where his face was suppose to be. "Rangers meet your eighth Ranger, the Shadow Ranger."

"Who is it?" Jon asked.

"He's someone you should know," Alpha replied, "We choose him because it turns out that he was touched by the Dark Power 13 years ago."

"But why?" Chris asked.

"Usually when someone is touched by the Dark Power, that person will give themselves up to the Dark Power," Ninjor explained.

"It's the rarest thing for someone to resisted the Dark Power for a long time," Alpha said, "So we thought he was the best choice."

"Now Shadow Ranger, remove your helmet and reveal you identity," Zordon said.

The Shadow Ranger slowly raised his arms and started to remove his helmet, and to everyone surprise it was Chris Szarmach.

"Wait Chris is our new Power Ranger?" Emile asked in surprise.

"Yeah I was surprised myself when I was chosen to be the new Ranger," Chris Szarmach said.

"But when did you guys chose him?" Haley asked.

"A week ago when you fought the Evil Rangers, Chris has shown his bravery by taking the crystal and photo that trapped Ninjor," Zordon explained, "Now Chris behold your weapon." Then a sword that looked like a rapier with a dark purple blade and a black handle, "This is the Shadow Saber, with this you can control Ark."

"Ark?" Chris asked.

"Behold the viewing globe," Zordon said as a large black airship with a gold dragon's head, with a red globe in its mouth, and claws in the front, "This is the legendary Ship of Darkness. It will aid you when you call it."

"Thank you Zordon," Chris said, "But Zordon, can you refer to me as Z, since Chris Hawkins is on the team. I don't get everyone confused."

"Alright Z," Zordon said, "Now go and keep Madam Woe busy till the Megazord is repaired."

"I won't fail you Zordon," Z said as he teleported out of the Power Chamber.

Z appeared in Boardman Park with his helmet on and his sword in his hand, "Okay Madam Woe come and fight me!"

* * *

In Lord Zedd's throne room, the villains were celebrating their victory over the Power Rangers, "Ah Rita, this could be the best day ever," Zedd said.

"I know Zeddy," Rita said, "And we all owe it all to Madam Woe."

"Oh Rita, don't flatter me," Madam Woe said.

"I say she just had beginners luck," Rito said.

"For once I agree with you Rito," Goldar said.

Rita then hit Goldar and Rito with her staff, "Shut it! You're just jealous of Madam Woe's power!"

"Um, my queen I hate to rain on you parade," Baboo said.

"What is it?!" Rita demanded.

"Well it seems that a Ranger wants to challenge Madam Woe!" Squatt said.

"What! I have to see this!" Rita shouted as she looked though the telescope to see Z as the new Power Ranger, "Curse that Zordon, he made another Power Ranger!"

"Are you sure?" Zedd asked.

"Yes he wears a black power suit with a metallic purple breastplate," Rita explained.

"Don't worry Rita I'll take care of this new Ranger," Madam Woe said as she teleported away.

* * *

In Boardman Park, Madam Woe appeared to confront the new Ranger, "Just give up Ranger, your friends couldn't me," she said.

"Maybe you should worry about yourself," Z stated as he charged at Madam Woe.

"Fool!" Madam Woe shouted as she slashed Z with her long nails, "You're just one simple Ranger." Madam Woe was about to attack again, but Z block the attack with his sword.

"I'm maybe one Ranger, but I'm fighting to stop monsters like you now," Z said as he jumped into the air.

"Aw, let me blow you a kiss," Madam Woe said as she blew a kiss that created a strong gust of wind that sent Z flying into a tree. "Now this is the end for you," Madam Woe said as she fired beams from her Dark Crown Jewel.

Z quickly got up and caught the beams with his hand, "If you use the Dark Power," Then the glow went from his left hand straight to the tip of his sword, "I'll fire it right back at you!" Z fired the beam back at her. It hit her head on making her fall to the ground.

* * *

"How?! How did that Ranger do that?!" Rita shouted.

"It won't matter once we give Madam Woe a boost," Zedd said.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Madam Woe, making her grow into a giant.

"Oh boy," Z said looking at the Giant Madam Woe. "Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Then a large black airship with two propellers on the back, a gold dragon head in front, with a red globe in its mouth, and claws in the front flew from space. Z then teleported to the cockpit of his Zord, "Alright let take this Zord for a spin!"

"You think this ship can stop me?" Madam Woe shouted.

"Fire Missiles!" Z shouted as Ark fired the missiles at Madam Woe.

But she was able to deflect and dodge the missiles. "Is that all you got!?" she shouted.

"Fire the Lightning Gem!" Z shouted again as lightning fired from the front of the Ark and hit Madam Woe head on.

"You'll pay for that!" Madam woe shouted.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

Madam Woe charged at the Ark Zord, she tried to slash it with her nails.

_You'll come calling, slowly crawling  
Attitude defined_

Ark was able to block the attack, and punched her back.

_Take and conquer, is your honor  
Weak of soul and mind_

Madam Woe tried the gust of wind, but it didn't work.

_Call on the five  
Keep hope alive_

"You think wind can help you!" Z shouted.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

Madam Woe then fired beams from her Dark Crown Jewel, that hit Ark head on.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

Then Madam Woe Charged at Ark and slashed it with her nails.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

"Now that was low," Z stated.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

"It's the way of evil, Ranger," Madam Woe said.

_5-4-1  
5-4-1  
5-4-1  
5-4-1  
Go!_

"I need the Shadow Sword!" Z shouted as a black blade sword appeared in Ark's hand.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

"That won't help you!" Madam Woe shouted as her braided hair lashed out and wrapped around Ark.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

Madam Woe started to drag Ark to her, but Ark used its sword and cut Madam Woe's hair.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

Then the Ark swung its sword and hit Madam Woe. "I thought it work."

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers were watching the fight. "Wow, he's doing good," Jon comment.

"Even though he's winning, he won't be able to destroy her," Alpha pointed out.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Even with his power, the only way to defeat Madam Woe is to do it as one," Zordon said.

"The Megazord is done with repairs," Alpha said, "It's ready to go."

"Rangers before you go, the only way to weaken Madam Woe is to destroy the Dark Crown Jewel," Zordon explained.

"Thank Zordon," Tyler said. He turned to the other Ranger, "Ready guys?" the other Rangers nodded in response, "Back to action!"

* * *

The Megazord came back to the fight against Madam Woe, "Hey Z, Ready to end this fight?" Tyler said.

"Yeah!" Z replied, "Let me show another trick with Ark. Ark, Armorzation!"

Then Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord, with the dragon's head on the chest. The Rangers were amazed at it.

"Z what did you do?" Emile asked.

"My Zord became armor for you guys' Megazord, to increase its power," Z explained from his cockpit, "And that's not all."

Soon the Megazord's sword and Ark's sword appeared in its hands, "Two swords!" Chris shouted.

"Now we should be able destroy Madam Woe!" Haley shouted.

"No matter how many swords you have you can't destroy me!" Madam Woe shouted as she fired beams from her Dark Crown Jewel. But the Armored Megazord used its swords to deflect the beams. Then the Armored Megazord countered by slash both swords and hitting Madam Woe's Dark Crown Jewel. "NOOOO! NOT MY CROWN JEWEL!" she shouted to the heavens.

"Now we got her! Let's finish this!" Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

The Armored Megazord crossed its arms with its swords was glowing gold and purple.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Armored Megazord slashed its swords that made a X-beam that hit Madam Woe.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Not again!" Madam Woe shouted as she fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_ _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"No! How could Madam Woe fail!" Rita shouted.

"Hey sis, calm down," Rito said.

The Rita exploded, "I HATE THE POWER RANGERS!!!"

Her scream even echoed on Earth.

* * *

At the Command Center the Rangers returned from their fight. "Congratulations Rangers, and to you as well Z," Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon," Z replied.

"Now Z, as a new Ranger, I'll like to present your own Communicator," Alpha said as he held out a black Communicator. Z took it and wrapped it around his wrist.

"Now as the new Rangers, you must follow three rules if you want the Power to protect you. First: never use your powers for personal gain. Second: Never morph unless Rita and Zedd force you to. And Lastly: Never reveal you secret identity to anyone," Zordon explained.

"You can trust me Zordon," Z said. Then he turned to the rest of Rangers, "And you guys can trust me as well."

Tyler smiled as he hold his hand out, "Good to have on the team." Z smirked as he shook Tyler's hand.

* * *

Monday morning at the Boardman High cafeteria, the teachers turned the TV on, so the students can listen about the Power Rangers. "Well coming up next is the Power Ranger watch," the anchor woman said, "It seems this past weekend the Power Rangers had a mighty victory over the monster known as Madam Woe. At first it seems that the Rangers had lost, but by stunning events a new Ranger, according to witnesses he's called the Shadow Ranger, with his Zord and the Megazord becoming one, they were able to destroy the monster."

The students were excited with the news, and they were wonder about the new Ranger as well.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know I added a new Ranger early, but I just hope you all like this chapter.


	11. Ch 11: Go! Caution! Stop!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 11: Go! Caution! Stop!

On the Moon there wasn't much action going on. Unknown to the other villains, Baboo was in Rita's old lair. Soon he heard a door open and saw Squatt with the Z-Staff. "Squatt what are you doing with Lord Zedd's staff?"

"Well I've been thinking Baboo, what if we create a monster that can destroy the Power Rangers," Squatt explained.

"What!?" Baboo shouted, "What make you think you can do that?!"

"Think about it, if we make a powerful monster, Rita and Zedd might reward us," Squatt pointed.

"But we are not allowed to touch Lord Zedd staff," Baboo said as he grabbed the staff, but Squatt didn't want to let go. They didn't pay attention to the staff as it fired lightning towards Earth, and it snatched a traffic light.

Then a large traffic light monster with mechanical arms and legs and it had three eyes that were red, yellow, and green, appeared behind Baboo and Squatt. "Howdy guy, you called for Traffic Terror?"

Baboo and Squatt looked at each other, "Uh oh."

* * *

In Boardman, it was 3 o'clock which meant that the students at Boardman High finished their final exam and it was summer vacation. But unknown to anyone Baboo, Squatt, and Traffic Terror where lying in wait. "Okay, now that the students are out and it's time for you to create havoc," Baboo explained.

"Yeah and the Rangers should come running," Squatt said.

Traffic Terror ran out of its hiding spot and ran towards the school parking lot. A student noticed the monster and screamed, "Monster!"

With that scream the students started to panic and run around. Chris and Paige saw Traffic Terror, Chris sighed, "Of course."

"Come on Chris let's get Z and meet up with the others," Paige said.

Chris and Paige started to run out of the parking lot, they soon saw Z and singled him to follow them, which he did. The Rangers soon ran back into the school, to the empty band room where the other Rangers were waiting.

"You guys ready?" Tyler said.

"Might as well be," Emile said, "We weren't out for five minutes and Zedd and Rita sent a monster."

"Well, let's morph and get rid of it," Haley said.

"It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers appeared in the field next to the high school, "Ah Rangers you came," Traffic Terror said.

"Listen here, let's just end this fast since it's the first day of summer," Tyler said.

"Indeed it's the first day," Traffic Terror said, "The first day of Lord Zedd's reign!" Then Putties appeared at Traffic Terror's side.

The Rangers charged at the Putties.

_Tick tock, tick tock  
You're runnin' out of time_

Haley ran up to a Putty, and did a summersault kick, which destroyed it.

_No time to stop  
'Cause they are close behind_

A Putty tried punch Emile, but he caught it and delivered a counter attack.

_When they come knock  
They better know it's time_

Chris did a low kick that tripped a Putty, and the punched the Z-Emblem.

_I've got the lock  
To keep them all in line_

A Putty grabbed Brittany from behind, and another was coming at her, but she kick it away.

_Well you can run and you can hide_

Paige then kicked the Putty off of Brittany.

_When the evil's got you in sight_

Z saw a Putty coming at him, he just did a straight punch that destroyed it.

_C-C-C-Combat_

A Putty grabbed Jon's arm, but Jon punch it off and knocked it to another Putty.

_C-C-C-Combat_

Tyler jumped over a Putty and kicked it from behind to another Putty.

_Now you see them  
The plan is very clear_

Haley ran over to Paige, who gave her a boost jump.

_Find their weak spot  
And never show your fear_

Haley kicked a Putty, that knocked over four Putties and Paige destroyed them with a punch.

_They think their tough  
But you've got a secret weapon_

Emile and Chris doubled teamed a few Putties and destroyed them.

_They don't know 'bout  
Your ultra zord protection_

Jon and Brittany lured two Putties to tackle them, but they got out of the way so the Putties hit each other.

_And now they run and now they hide_

Z grabbed a Putty by its arm and tossed it to other Putties.

_'Cause you're on the winning side_

Tyler ran towards a Putty and jumped over it.

_C-C-C-Combat_

In the air, Tyler grabbed the Putty by the shoulders and tossed it to other Putties.

_Yeah! _

_C-C-C-Combat_

Then all the Putties were destroyed.

"Okay Traffic Terror time for you to show these Rangers what you're really made of," Baboo said.

"You got it!" Traffic Terror shouted as he fired a yellow beam from its yellow eye that caused explosions that knocked the Rangers down.

The Rangers got back up, "Okay let's end this before an innocent person get hurt," Tyler said.

"You're the only ones who's going to get hurt!" Traffic Terror said.

"Yeah give them a taste of your power!" Squatt shouted.

Traffic Terror shot a green beam at the Power Rangers, all but Emile dodged the beam. Yet it seems the beam did no damage to him. "What was that all about?" Emile asked.

Soon Emile started to run in place for some odd reason. "Emile why are you running in place?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, my body is just doing it," Emile replied. the Emile started to run forward, past the monster and he kept on going and going.

"What have you done with Emile?!" Jon demanded.

"That was my Go Beam!" Traffic Terror said, "And wait until you see this!" Traffic Terror fired a red beam at the Rangers. Tyler and Z were able to dodged the beam, but the other weren't lucky.

The other Rangers were frozen in position, "What did you do now?" Z said.

"That was my Stop Beam," Traffic Terror said, "Now you're finished Rangers!"

"Zordon we got a problem," Tyler said to his Communicator .

"I know Tyler teleport to the Command Center," Zordon said.

Tyler and Z then teleported along with frozen Rangers.

"Alright Traffic Terror you did it!" Squatt shouted.

"Those Rangers are on the run now," Baboo said.

Then out of nowhere Zedd appeared behind them, "What are you idiots doing?!" he demanded.

"Um... well we kind of created a monster... to destroy the Power Rangers," Baboo said.

"Yeah we already have two more Rangers to defeat," Squatt pointed out.

"I know about that!" Zedd shouted, "I want you two to return to the moon right now!"

"Yes your Evilness," Baboo replied as he and Squatt teleported away.

"Traffic Terror, go around Youngstown and cause havoc to make the Rangers come back!" Zedd commanded. Traffic Terror was happy to do it.

* * *

At the Command Center Tyler and Z arrived at the Command Center with the Rangers who were hit with the Stop Beam. "Ayeyaiyai! They're frozen like statues!" Alpha said.

"Well we have that monster to blame," Z said.

"Indeed Z," Zordon said, "Alpha run a scan on the Rangers."

"I'm on it," Alpha said as he grabbed a scanner and started scan the Rangers. There was a beep and Alpha check the results, "Oh no this is bad! We need a Fog Crystal to reverse this!"

"Fog Crystal?" Tyler asked.

"It's a rare crystal that is found only on the Smokey Mountains and..." The alarms just went off, "Ayeyaiyai! The monster is causing havoc in Youngstown!"

"Tyler, Z, you must return to Youngstown and keep the monster at bay," Zordon said.

"But what about the Fog Crystal?" Tyler asked.

"Don't worry, since Emile was hit with the Go Beam we'll send him to retrieve the Fog Crystal," Zordon explained.

"Alright then," Tyler said, "Back to action!"

Tyler and Z appeared in Youngstown where Traffic Terror was at.

* * *

"The Rangers finally came out of their hiding hole," Rita said.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Traffic Terror, making it grow into a giant.

"I need the Zord of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

"Come, Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

Traffic Terror took a charge at Ark, but it fail to notice the Dragon Zord flying towards it. The Dragon Zord used its claws to attack Traffic Terror. Then the Ark punched Traffic Terror and then kicked it down. "Hey you two are double teaming me!" Traffic Terror complained.

"Hey think about what you did to our friends!" Tyler shouted.

"Hey good idea!" Traffic Terror shouted as it fired a Go Beam at Ark.

The beam hit Ark. "That can't be good," Z said. Ark started to move forward, "Ark revert to Ship Mode!" Ark transformed back to its Ship Mode and do to the Go Beam, Ark flew off.

"Now time for you White Ranger!" Traffic Terror shouted as it fired a Stop Beam. The Dragon Zord was able to dodge the beam, "Hold still you pesky Ranger!"

"I can't keep this up," Tyler said to himself, "Emile where are you?"

* * *

At the Smokey Mountains, Emile had arrive at the National Park. 'Okay, if I was a crystal where would I be?' he thought to himself. Soon Emile noticed a visitor center in the distance, 'Might as well.' Emile ran to the center and went inside which surprised everyone who was either working there or visiting. He then spotted a park ranger, "Excuse me sir I need a Fog Crystal. Where can I find one?"

"Fog Crystal? They're rare you know," the park ranger said, "We're just lucky to find one." The park pointed to a glass case that had a crystal that was partly clear and fogy.

"Sir I need that crystal to break a spell that was cast onto my friends, without it the world will face its doom when Zedd and Rita comes to conquer it," Emile explained.

The park ranger thought about and said, "Alright I'll give to you." He open the case and got the crystal to give to Emile.

"Thank you," Emile said, "Zordon I got the crystal."

"Good. Now you have to place the crystal in the monster to break the spell," Zordon explained, "We teleporting you to the monster."

Emile teleported away, leaving everyone at the center excited.

* * *

In Youngstown, Emile was teleported to a top of a building, "What am I doing up here?" Then Emile noticed the giant Traffic Terror firing the Stop Beams at the Dragon Zord, "Of course." Emile took a running start towards the monster and jumped at the edge of the building and landed on top of Traffic Terror. "Take this you bastard," he said as he punched through Traffic Terror's metal plates and dropping the Fog Crystal inside of it. Emile then jumped off and landed back on the building.

"Hey, I feel funny!" Traffic Terror shouted. Then sparks started to fly from Traffic Terror, "What's happening!?"

"Emile was that you?" Tyler asked though the Communicator.

"Yeah it was me," Emile replied, "Ow. My legs hurt."

"Take it easy Emile," Tyler said, "Is everyone else alright?"

"The Rangers here are free," Alpha said.

"I'm okay," Z replied, "but I'm over Asia, so Tyler you are on your own."

"I'm fine with that," Tyler said as he pulled a lever.

The Dragon Zord fired a plasma beam from its mouth to the ground.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Dragon Zord raised its head towards Traffic Terror.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The plasma beam hit Traffic Terror, making it scream as it fell to the ground and explode.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"You idiots, you made a worthless monster!" Rita shouted as she hit Baboo and Squatt with her staff.

"Oh I certainty regret your displeasure," Baboo pleaded.

"It wasn't my fault, I was asleep!" Squatt said.

* * *

Back in Boardman, Chris and Paige arrived at Emile's house with two bags of ice. They went into the living room where Emile was lying on the couch with the other Rangers were waiting, "We got you the ice Emile," Paige said.

"Put them on my legs," Emile said. Paige and Chris place the ice on Emile's legs and Emile gave a relaxing sigh, "Thanks."

"You deserve it Emile, you did save us all," Brittany said.

"Yeah, just relax and take it easy for the rest the day," Chris advise.

"You're right," Emile said.

"Take it easy and we'll tell Mullane you won't make it to tomorrow's rehearsal," Tyler as he and the other Rangers left.

"Hey, maybe next time I should run a marathon," Emile joke, causing the Rangers to laugh slightly.

* * *

A/N: The Traffic Terror was an idea I got from a friend. If any of you guys like this story and/or have an idea for a monster I encourage you to send it to me. And you're monster will show up in this story


	12. Ch 12: Old Friend, Our Enemy

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And I don't own Les Misérables.

Chapter 12: Old Friend, Our Enemy

At Boardman High, there was a large group of students from different schools were practicing for the Summer play, Les Misérables, they were finishing going over the song 'At the End of the Day,'

Women: _At the end of the day  
She'll be nothing but trouble  
And there's trouble for all  
When there's trouble for one!  
While we're earning our daily bread  
She's the one with her hands in the butter  
You must send the slut away  
Or we're all gonna end in the gutter  
And it's us who'll have to pay  
At the end of the day!_

Foreman: _I might have known the bitch could bite  
I might have known the cat had claws  
I might have guessed your little secret  
Ah yes, the virtuous Fantine  
Who keeps herself so pure and clean  
You'd be the cause I had no doubt  
Of any trouble hereabout  
You play a virgin in the light  
But need no urgin' in the night._

Girl: _She's been laughing at you  
While she's having her men._

Women: _She'll be nothing but trouble again and again._

Woman: _You must sack her today._

Chorus: _Sack the girl today!_

Foreman: _Right my girl. On your way!_ "

Okay, that was good everyone," the director, Mullane, said, "Now I want to go over some of the lead parts. And for the rest of you, you can wait outside if you want." Without a second thought everyone who was in the chorus went outside to relax and socialize with each other.

* * *

Unknown to them Zedd and Rita was watching of what's going on Earth, "Out all the humans Zordon could have chosen, he had to choose theater performers," Zedd complained as he sat on his throne.

"Oh, stop complaining," Rita said, "Besides if you looked closely the only Rangers who are there are Tyler, Jon, Chris, Emile, and Z."

"And what play are they doing now sis?" Rito asked.

"Something called Les Misérables," Rita replied.

"Never heard of it," Rito said, "How 'bout you Goldar?"

"You expect me to know all these human languages," Goldar stated.

"Well," Finster said as he walked in with a book opened, "'Les Misérables is French for the 'The Miserable Ones.'"

"The Miserable One, sounds like my kind of play," Zedd said as he got off his throne, "Let's help them be miserable by sending in the Tengas."

"Brilliant idea my lord," Goldar said, "As the Rangers fight the Tengas, they will have to worry about everyone else. Then the Tengas could finally beat the Power Rangers."

Rito just looked at Goldar and said, "You're a suck-up, you know that."

* * *

Back at Boardman High, Tyler was studying his solo for the opening while everyone else were relaxing or socializing. Out of nowhere Tengas appeared in front of the school, "Of course, no breaks, not even from Zedd and Rita," Tyler sighed.

Some of the student gave out a shriek, getting the attention of everyone inside. Chris was the first one out, "Stupid Tengas," he said. A Tenga run up to the door, but Chris kicked it away, and ran out to join Tyler, Jon, Emile, and Z.

"Come on everyone there's more of us then there are of them!" Tyler shouted.

"Oh humans," a Tenga mocked, "I'm so scared!"

"Dude we can't fight them!" someone shouted.

Before any one can say anything the Tengas charged at them.

_They've got a feathered face,  
They've got funny beak._

A Tenga tried to punch Tyler, but Tyler blocked the attack and elbowed the Tenga in the chest.

_IQ of under 10,  
They're loud and noisy!_

Chris saw two Tengas chasing a few of his fellow performers and started to chase the Tengas.

_They smell like spoiled fish on a hot, hot summer's day._

Chris jumped on them and knocked them into each other.

_Cross-eyed crazy nuts who fly above us!_

A Tenga tried to attack Z, but Z dodge the attack and threw it off balance.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky, _

_Rangers gonna get you!_

Emile did a low kick that tripped a Tenga, and punched another Tenga that was charging at him.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

"I'm not going to let these guys try to overcome me again,"

Richard said as he tried to punch a Tenga. But the Tenga caught the punch, and tossed Richard to the ground.

_Bir-bir-bir-bir-bird brain don't mess with me,_

Before the Tenga can kick Richard, Jon punch it away.

_'Cuz you ain't got a chance!_

"Richard you got to be careful," Jon said as he help Richard back up.

_We're gonna send you back to the bird sanctuary!_

Tyler was blocking a Tenga's punches and kicks, until Tim put a pail on its head and Dylan hit the pail with a rock.

_Where you will spend your days,  
Learning to basket weave._

Z got a Tenga in a full nelson where Ryan and Evan punch it in the gut, and Z shove it away.

_Don't look now, you better run,  
Why don't you just fly away?_

Chris was punching the Tengas away, a Tenga was about to sneak up on him but Caleigh tripped it.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

A Tenga took flight and flew over Jon.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

The Tenga flew directly at Amanda.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,_

Luckily Daryl pulled her out of the way making it slam into a wall.

_Tenga bye bye!_

Everyone were now getting an advantage over the Tengas.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

"This is impossible!" a Tenga shouted.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

"Quick, fly like if your lives depend on it!" another Tenga shouted. 

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,_

Then Tengas flew off.

_Tenga bye bye!_

Everyone was just surprise at what just happened, but they all just ended up going back to the way were leaving the Rangers concerned.

* * *

"Those Tengas were worthless!" Zedd shouted.

"We'll need something smarter than a bunch of birds," Rita stated.

"Perhaps I can help, old friend," a new voice said from behind.

"That voice, it can't be," Rita said as she turned around to see a beautiful Asian woman with long raven hair wearing golden scorpion armor, "Scorpina, is that you?"

"Yes Rita, I'm back," Scorpina said.

"Scorpina, where were you?" Rita asked.

"I was hiding in a dark sector that Zordon's purification couldn't reach. So I waited until the day that you'll come back," Scorpina explained.

Zedd let out a laugh, "This is perfect," he said, "With your help we can finally destroy the Power Rangers!"

"I'm glad to know I can serve under you Lord Zedd," Scorpina said.

* * *

At the high school, the rehearsal was over, all the performers, who were still a little shocked from the Tenga attack, were leaving for home.

But for the Rangers their Communicators went of signaling that they were needed. Tyler, Jon, Chris, Emile, and Z sneaked off to the empty band room to answer their call, "What is it Zordon?" Tyler asked.

"Rangers teleport to the Command Center, Paige, Haily, and Brittany are waiting for you," Zordon said.

The five of them double checked the hallways to make sure that no one was around, "All clear," Chris said as they teleported out of there.

**

* * *

**

At the Command Center, the rest of the Rangers arrived,

"'Bout time you guys showed up," Paige jokingly said.

"So what's up?" Emile asked.

"It's terrible, an old enemy of the Power Rangers is back," Alpha said.

"Who?" Hailey asked.

"It's Scorpina, an old ally of Rita," Zordon answered, "Turn to the viewing globe."

The Rangers turned to see old clips of Scorpina, in her human form, fighting the first Power Rangers. The Rangers were surprise to see how well she fought against the old Rangers, "She looks like a powerful enemy," Z pointed out.

"She is," Alpha confirmed, "but that's not all."

Then the viewing globe was now showing a clip of Scorpina growing into a giant scorpion monster, "Just what is she?" Brittany asked.

"She was a dangerous monster, but with Goldar, they made a powerful duo," Zordon explain, "Now she, along with Goldar and Rito, are attacking in Boardman Park." "Understood Zordon," Tyler said.

"This will be a hard battle Ranger, Ninjor will meet in the park," Zordon said, "Good luck and my the Power protect you."

"It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers appeared in the park with their weapons in hand. Then Scorpina, Goldar, and Rito approaching them, with their swords drawn. They noticed that Scorpina's sword was crescent shape. "So you must be the new Power Rangers," Scorpina said.

"Don't forget Ninjor!" Ninjor shouted as he flew down on a cloud and landed next to the Rangers.

"So your Ninjor, I always wanted to destroy the one who created the Power Coins," Scorpina said.

"Yes Rangers this will the end for you," Goldar said.

"This was a rematch I was waiting for," Rito said.

Then both the Rangers and the monsters charged at each other and engaged into combat.

Chris, Haley, and Z were taking on Rito. Each Ranger were trying to hit Rito with their weapons, but Rito was blocking each attack with his sword. "Come on, is this all the Power Rangers can do!?" Rito shouted.

As Rito swung his sword, and Chris and Z were able to use their weapons to lock Rito's sword to the ground, "How do you think of that?" Z asked as Haley tossed a dagger at Rito knocking him down.

"I call that cheating!" Rito shouted as he got back up and attacked the Rangers making them fly backwards.

Emile, Paige, and Brittany were fighting Goldar.

Goldar was flying over the Rangers, "Just give up Rangers!" Goldar shouted.

"I don't think so, Goldar," Brittany said as she fired an arrow and Emile use his Power Axe as a gun, but the shots missed.

"You'll never beat us!" Goldar shouted as he fired pellets that exploded on Brittany and Emile.

As Goldar was gloating, he didn't notice Paige behind him. Paige lashed her whip which wrapped around Goldar's leg, and with all her might she slammed Goldar to the ground.

Tyler, Jon, and Ninjor were fighting Scorpina, "It this really the power of the new Power Rangers?" Scorpina mocked.

"Don't count us out just yet," Jon said as he fired his guns at Scorpina, but Scorpina deflected the shots.

Then she saw Tyler charging at her with his sword, she smirked as they started to clash their swords. Sparks were flying when Tyler and Scorpina's swords clashed. But Scorpina was able to knock Tyler away,"Let's see if you can handle this," she said as her sword started to glow, then she tossed it at Tyler, Jon, and Ninjor, hitting them, then the sword flew over to Emile, Paige and Brittney, hitting them as well, and it flew and hit Chris, Haley and Z. When the sword returned to Scorpina, the three villain couldn't help but to laugh at the Rangers.

* * *

"Yes," Rita laughed, "This is perfect. There's nothing that can make this even better."

"Ah, but I think there is a way my little buttercup," Zedd said. Rita gave him her evil smile knowing what he was talking about.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monsters grow!" lightning shot down and hit Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina making Goldar and Rito grow into giants and Scorpina became a giant scorpion monster.

The Rangers looked up to the horror, until the seven Rangers shouted, "We need the Zords of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

Ninjor then used his powers to grow into a giant.

"You think you can beat us with your toys," Scorpina screeched.

"Well if the old Rangers were able to stop you, then so can we," Tyler said.

"The thing you're lacking from the old Rangers, are skills," Rito said as he pulled out a flamethrower and fired it at the heroes.

Then Goldar and Scorpina crossed their swords and lightning were fired at the heroes.

"You say we have no skill, yet you're the ones cheating. You're makes me furious!" Ninjor shouted as his appearance turned more into a samurai. Ninjor drew out his sword as it started to glow, then he to do multiple slashes that hit the three villains.

"Hey Z, let's finish this with the Armored Megazord," Tyler suggested.

"Way ahead of you," Z said, "Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord. Then the Armored Megazord had two swords.

"So you have two sword now, you can never win!" Scorpina shouted as she, with Golar and Rito charged at Armored Megazord.

The Armored Megazord crossed its arms with its swords glowing gold and purple.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Armored Megazord slashed its swords that made a X-beam that hit the villains.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The villains were knocked to the ground, "You're just lucky!" Scorpina shouted, "We'll meet again!" Then Scorpina, Goldar, and Rito disappeared.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

On the moon, Scorpina, Goldar, and Rito came back to a very angry Rita, "How could you failed, you had them in your hands?!" she shouted.

"Forgive me Rita, I promise to try harder next time," Scopina plead.

"I believe you," Zedd said, "It's just those two nitwits that who always fail."

* * *

The next day at the Les Mis rehearsal, Tyler, Jon, Chris, Emile, and Z came in where some of their friends were discussing on what happened yesterday, "After what happen, I hope it will be safe to practice," Tim said.

"I wouldn't worry," Chris said.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"If you notice, Lord Zedd and Rita don't repeat their plans," Emile said, "It seems that they wanted to use us to lure out the Power Rangers, but we beaten the Tengas."

"So we don't have to worry about them until Zedd and Rita come up with a new plan," Tyler finished as Mullane came and everyone got ready to practice.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like the idea of the return of Scorpina.


	13. Ch 13: Swarming Illness

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 13: Swarming Illness

At the mall in Boardman, Paige was waiting for her friends. Paige noticed something as she wonders the mall, 'Is it me, or are there actual tourist here?' she thought. As she walked on she noticed a crowd of people surrounding something. Paige curiosity got to her so went over to see what's going on.

As she got close she saw a board with different blurred pictures where at the top read 'Pictures of the Power Rangers' and a man in his mid-thirties was in front of it, "As you all know this town has become a hotspot for the Power Rangers lately," the man said, "And today I'm starting a contest for you Power Rangers lovers. Starting today I'm offer 100 dollars for every Power Rangers photo when they are in action."

The man went on to explain on what to do until people left to get pictures of the Power Rangers in action, but Paige stayed to talk to the man, "Excuse me sir..." Paige started.

"Call me Brad," the man said.

"Okay Brad, what are you doing?" Paige asked.

"What do you think," Brad started, "Since tourist started to come here. I thought we should find a way for them to keep coming."

"But do you understand that you can put people in danger by doing that," Paige pointed.

"How are they going be in danger, while the Power Rangers are around," Brad replied.

"What happens if they can't?" Paige asked.

"Then they can't protect the people?" Paige asked.

"Then the Power Rangers should be blamed," Brad replied.

Paige couldn't believe of what Brad said, "If something does happen to those people, I'll tell the Power Rangers that it's your fault." With that Paige left.

"Like she can get in touch with the Power Rangers," Brad said under his breath.

* * *

On the moon Zedd was looking down at Earth "So those Power Rangers are getting quite popular."

"Maybe it's what you keep doing with the Power Rangers," Rito pointed out.

"Shut up, no one asked you!" Zedd shouted. Then Zedd noticed that something was missing, "Where is my wife?"

"Rita? She's still in bed, she did say she was feeling ill," Rito replied. Then the next Rito knows he was hit by Zedd's staff, "OW! what was that for!?"

"For not telling sooner," Zedd said, "Now get out of my way, I need to see my wife." Zedd soon made his way to a large bedroom with a large bed with red covers and it also has a view of Earth it was the master bedroom and Rita was laying in bed. "Oh my, are alright my little buttercup?"

"No," Rita replied in a moaning voice, "My head is so stuffed up that I can't think straight."

"Don't worry, I'll stay by your side until you get better," Zedd said.

"But what about the Power Rangers?" Rita asked.

"You're right, we need a monster to destroy the Power Rangers," Zedd said as he got his Z-staff ready, "And I got the perfect monster. Arise Sick-Sting!" Lightning fired from his staff and hit the ground on Earth, making an explosion. When the smoke cleared a large bee monster with a giant needle for a nose appeared.

"That will take care of the Power Rangers," Zedd said, "Goldar!"

Soon Goldar entered the room, "What do you want my Lord?" he asked.

"I'll be staying here with my wife, so I want you to keep an eye on Sick-Sting," Zedd instructed, "And tell Finster to find a cure to Rita's illness."

"As you wish my Lord," Goldar said.

* * *

Back at the mall, Paige finally saw her friends at the food court. She was about to walk over to meet them, but Communicator went off. Paige quickly covered it and rushed to a bathroom that was empty, "Go ahead Zordon," she said.

"Paige come to Command Center at once," Zordon said.

Paige looked around to make sure that no one was around, then she teleported away.

* * *

At the Command Center, Paige, Brittany, and Haley arrived. Ayeyaiyai! Rangers thank goodness you're here," Alpha said.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Rangers, Zedd had unleashed a terrible monster," Zordon explained.

"Terrible as in how?" Haley asked.

"Behold the viewing globe," Zordon said as the three Rangers turned to the viewing globe to see Sick-Sting terrorizing people in the park, "Rangers this is Sick-Sting. This monster has the ability to spread toxic germs by using its wings that can make anyone sick from breathing it in."

"This monster needs to be stop as soon as possible," Alpha said, "Your Power Suits will protect you. Zordon and I will get in contact with the other Rangers as soon as possible. And we are going to find a way to cure this disease."

"Okay Alpha," Haley said, "It's Morphin time!"

"Phoenix!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

The three Rangers arrived at the park where Sick-Sting was, "Ah Rangers you came," it said.

"You should just give up Sick-Sting," Paige suggested, "You know what happened to rest of Zedd and Rita's monsters."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Sick-Sting said as it started to fly, "Putties attack!"

Putties then appeared and they had the three Rangers surrounded. "Great something we didn't need," Brittany said.

"Come on girls let's get them!" Haley shouted as the charged at the Putties.

A Putty was getting ready to attack Haley, but she slid on the ground knocking the Putty over.

_Tick tock, tick tock  
You're runnin' out of time_

Paige flipped over a Putty and kick it to the ground making it fall on its Z Emblem and destroying it.

_No time to stop  
'Cause they are close behind_

Brittany grabbed a Putty by its arm and started kicking the Putty in its chest till it was destroyed.

_When they come knock  
They better know it's time_

Soon a Putty grabbed Brittany from behind.

_I've got the lock_

As she tried to break free she saw a Putty running towards her.

_To keep them all in line_

Brittany broke free and put the Putty in the way of the attack.

_Well you can run and you can hide_

Haley jumped into the air and did a split kick that destroyed two Putties.

_When the evil's got you in sight_

Paige was able to pick up a Putty that was charging at her and tossed it at other Putties.

_C-C-C-Combat_

Now half of the Putties were destroyed.

_Yeah! _

_C-C-C-Combat_

"We're going to say this again, just give up Sick-Sting," Paige said.

"Yeah right Rangers, why should I give up when I can do this," Sick-Sting said as its needle nose started to glow and small beams fired at the Rangers, hitting them and knocking them down.

"Come on we cannot let this monster win," Haley said. the other two nodded in agreement as they got up and got out their Power Weapons.

The three Rangers charge at Sick-Sting, but Sick Sting laughed and said, "Is this all you got?!" Sick-Sting blocked each Rangers attack and countered them and knocked them down.

* * *

"Ayeyaiyai! They're standing no chance against Sick-Sting!" Alpha said.

"Alpha, get in contact with the other Rangers, their rehearsal should be over by now," Zordon said.

"I'm on it," Alpha said as he pressed a few buttons.

Soon Tyler answered the call, "What is it?"

"Rangers, Haley, Paige, and Brittany are confronting Zedd's new monster in the park," Zordon explained.

Don't need to tell us twice," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Frog!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

Back at the park, Sick Sting was laughing at the fallen Rangers. "Hey ugly!" Sick-Sting turned around and got blasted by Jon's Power Guns.

Emile and Chris jumped into the air and strike Sick-Sting with their weapons, knocking it back. Then Tyler and Z charged at Sick-Sting and stabbed them with their swords, knocking it down.

The Rangers ran over to their fallen friends, "Are you alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah we're okay," Haley replied.

"Okay then, let's bring them together and stop this monster," Tyler said.

"Right," the others agree.

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

The Rangers were about to fire, until Alpha interrupted them, "Rangers stop! Don't fire!"

"What is it Alpha?" Tyler asked.

"Quick come to the Command Center," Alpha said.

The Rangers did what Alpha said and teleported back to the Command Center.

* * *

Back on the moon, Goldar was pleased with what was going on, "Yes, finally a monster that the Rangers can't destroy!"

"With Sick-Sting's illness, the Rangers can never destroy it," Scorpina stated.

Soon Goldar noticed Finster passing, "Finster did you find the cure to Rita's illness?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't just yet. But I'll keep on looking," Finster replied as he went off to find Rita's cure.

* * *

"Alpha, why did you call us back?" Jon asked.

"Well Rangers, it's because I found the cure to the illness that Sick-Sting is spreading..." Alpha started.

"And?" Z asked.

"It's Sick-Sting's needle nose," Alpha finished.

"Are you serious?!" Emile asked.

"Yes we need Sick-Stings needle nose to make," Alpha explained, "And we need the needle nose intact, so we can't cut it off with a sword."

"So what should we do?" Tyler asked.

"Right now I'm working on a device that will stun Sick-Sting giving me enough time to remove the needle nose," Alpha explained.

Chris took a look at the device and said, "Alpha I think I should be able to help you with this."

"If you can help Alpha Chris, then the rest of us will keep Sick-Sting at bay," Paige said.

The other Rangers agreed to the plan and teleported away leaving Chris and Alpha to work on the device.

* * *

Back at the park, the Ranger arrived just in time before Sick-Sting took off to spread the toxic germ on Earth. "So you Rangers are back for round 2!?" Sick-Sting shouted.

"Yeah, and we're going to take you out for good," Tyler said.

"Don't count on it," Sick-Sting shouted as its needle nose started to glow and small beams fired at the Rangers, but the Rangers dodged the attack by jumping to the sides.

When Paige and Emile landed, they jumped into the air and tried to kick the monster. Sick-Sting dodge the attack and punch the two Rangers away.

Unknown to Sick-Sting, Tyler and Jon got behind it and punched it in the back. Then Z, Haley, and Brittany kicked Sick-Sting in the face.

"You'll pay for that!" Sick-Sting shouted.

"We'll see about that!" a voice said. Sick-Sting turned to see Chris and Alpha with the device.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sick-Sting asked.

"This." Chris said as he and Alpha fired a beam at Sick-Sting, freezing it in place.

"Alright Alpha it worked," Chris said.

"Okay, now I need a few minutes to remove the needle nose," Alpha said.

Then out of nowhere Goldar and Scorpina appeared. "Alpha, that's something we don't have Alpha," Tyler stated. As the two monsters got closer Tyler said, "Quick Chris, Z defend Alpha, we'll take care of these two."

The Rangers got their Power Weapons ready and charged at Goldar and Scorpina.

"Pitiful," Scorpina said as she tossed her sword at the Rangers, knocking them down.

The Ranger just got back up and started to engage in a fight with Goldar and Scorpina.

"Come on Alpha, I don't think they can hold them off any longer," Z said.

"Almost done," Alpha said. Then Alpha pulled the needle nose off, "Got it! Now I just have to make this into the antidote." Then Alpha teleported away.

Soon Sick-Sting started to move again, "AHHHHHHHH! MY NOSE!" This caused everyone to turn to see Sick-Sting in pain. "Ow! Ow! Why did this happen?!"

"Looks like your monster is done for," Jon said.

"You may of won this but we'll be back," Goldar said as he and Scorpina teleported away.

"Now let's take care of Sick-Sting," Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed as they pulled out the Power Blaster.

"Stop this pain!" Sick-Sting shouted.

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at the Sick-Sting.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam hit Sick-Sting head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Sick-Sting screamed as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

After a few minutes after the monster was destroyed, Alpha came back with a small rocket. "Okay the antidote is ready to get rid of those toxic germs," Alpha said.

"Alpha, are you sure that little rocket can cure all of Boardman?" Brittany asked.

"Just wait and see Brittany," Alpha said as he pressed a button that fired the rocket. Once it was high enough, it created a force field that surrounded the township. Then a blue mist filled the air in the force field. "There, in 30 minutes the mist would get rid of Sick-Sting's germs once and for all."

"Thanks Alpha," Paige said.

"It was nothing," Alpha said as he teleported away.

* * *

Back on the moon in Zedd and Rita's master bedroom, Zedd was comforting his wife. "Oh Zedd, what if Finster can't find a cure?" Rita asked.

"Don't say that," Zedd said, "I promise that we'll find a cure for your sickness."

Soon Goldar, hesitantly, walked into the master bedroom. "Sorry to interrupt you my Lord, but…"

"Goldar you better have bring me some good," Zedd said getting his staff ready.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but the Power Rangers destroyed Sick-Sting and they also found the cure," Goldar said.

"What?!" Zedd shouted as he stood up and face Goldar, "I just knew you would fail me! Get out of my sight!"

"Forgive me my Lord," Goldar said as he left.

Soon Finster came into the master bedroom and said, "Rita I got good news for you."

"What?" Rita asked.

"I ran some test and found out that you caught a cold," Finster answered, "You just need to rest and drink plenty of fluids."

"What!? You mean this whole time I just caught a cold!?" Rita shouted.

* * *

At the mall, Paige finally caught up to her friends, "Hey sorry for being late," Paige said.

"That's alright, we heard that there was a monster on the lose," one of Paige's friend said.

Then they went to different stores to check out different stuff. They were talking until one of them said, "Hey guys, have you heard that they're making a Power Rangers movie."

"Really?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I saw a trailer of it yesterday," Paige's friend replied.

Paige couldn't help but to smile at the news, 'Wait until I tell the others.'

* * *

A/N: I like to thank TeamRocketDiva for her monster idea Sick-Sting. I hope the rest of you with ideas for monster will also submit an idea.


	14. Ch 14: Human Sins

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 14: Human Sins

On the Earth's moon, Zedd and Rita were trying to figure out how to defeat the Power Rangers, "What kind of monster can we use to destroy the Power Rangers for good?" Zedd said.

"I don't know Zeddy...ACHOO!... Finster has no good monsters at the moment," Rita said.

"My dear are you sure that you should be out of bed with that cold?" Zedd asked.

"Don't worry I'll be okay," Rita said as she blew in a tissue paper.

"Well let's see if there is anything good to use as a monster," Zedd said as he look towards Earth. He looked everywhere to find something to be his new monster yet when he saw a robbery in Youngstown. "Humans, they're just greedy creatures who should not exist."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rita said as she let out another sneeze.

Zedd then started to think, "That's it!"

"What?" Rita asked.

"We need a monster that can use the human's greed against them," Zedd explain, "Not even the Power Rangers can avoid greed."

**"That's perfect Zedd."** Zedd and Rita turned to see the dark figure known as Darkseid, **"Humans are greedy creatures that will do anything to get what they want."**

"So do you have a monster for us to use?" Zedd asked.

**"Yes,"** Darkseid said as a card appear in Zedd's hand, **"This demon will focus on two of the deadly sins, gluttony and greed. I even came close to winning thanks to this demon."**

"Then how did it lose?" Rita asked.

**"Because the Rangers who fought Mephiles and myself were from five different planets who came to Earth to defend it,"** Darkseid explained, **"Now that the Rangers are humans it should be an easy victory."**

* * *

The next day in Youngstown, it was a day off for the performers of Les Misérables, so Z and Emile decided to decided to hang out with their other friends Tom and Caleb. They were wondering around the streets until Caleb said, "Hey guys, I'm starting to get hungry."

"Seriously," Emile started, "We just started walking."

"Well excuses me for not being able to eat this morning," Caleb argued.

"Fine we'll find a place to eat," Z said.

The four teens wonder around the streets until Tom noticed a pizza parlor call 'Ed's Pizza.' "Hey guys, has that pizza parlor always been there?" he asked.

The other three noticed it as well, "Must of just opened," Emile pointed out.

"Either way, we can get something to eat," Caleb said as he started to walk over to the pizza parlor.

Emile, Z, and Tom let out a sigh and followed Caleb. As they got closer, they noticed that the parlor's windows were of those one way mirrors. The four teens entered the parlor to that they were the only ones there. Soon out of nowhere an Asian woman in the parlor's uniform was in front of them, "Welcome, table for four?"

"Yeah," Caleb answered.

The woman took them to a table in the center of the parlor and set them down. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked as they looked inside the menu.

The teens ordered their drinks and the woman went into the kitchen. In the kitchen There was a creature that was all black along with matching metal breast plate, shoulder pads, and gauntlets. And it had a pale white male face. "Well it seems like the Green and Shadow Rangers came like you predicted, Greedy-Guts" the woman said.

"I know Scorpina, they are human," Greedy-Guts said in low a whisper.

"What?" Scorpina asked.

Greedy-Guts walked up to Scorpina and said, "I said, 'I know.' Now get their orders."

Scorpina grabbed the drinks and went back to the four teens, "Ready to order?" she asked.

Scorpina got the order and went back to the kitchen, "So?" Greedy-Guts asked in a whisper.

"Yes here it is," Scorpina said as she handed the order to Greedy-Guts. Soon there was a glow on the table, where the pizza that was ordered. "Do you think the Rangers will get suspicious?"

"They might," Greedy-Guts whispered, "But once they get a bite out of this they cannot resist it and would keep wanting more. They eat and eat until they become 'ripe' enough to eat."

"What do you mean?" Scorpina asked.

"You'll see," Greedy-Guts whispered, "For now, I'm going to leave you in charge while I go look for the other Rangers. I'll leave you with a lot of pizzas for you to keep feeding the Rangers or any other humans that comes in." With that Greedy-Guts left Scorpina with a lot a pizzas in the kitchen.

Scorpina let out a sigh and took the pizza that was ordered to the two Rangers and their friends. Soon she noticed more people coming in, she followed Greedy-Guts instructions and took them to a table and got their order. On the way back she noticed that the Rangers and their friends look pudgier, 'Now I see,' she thought.

* * *

In Boardman Park Jon and Brittany were with Julian and Richard. Unknown to them Greedy-Guts was watching them from a distance. "Okay Rangers, it's time to watch go at each others throats," he whispered. Soon a small gold nugget appeared in Greedy-Guts, then he tossed it at the group.

Jon felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to what hit him. He then noticed the gold nugget on the ground, "What's this?" Jon said as he picked it up and showed it to the others.

"It looks likes gold," Richard stated.

All four of them were hypnotized by the small gold. the silence was broken when Brittany said, "Here let me see that."

"I think that's not a good idea," Jon said in-casing the gold with his hands.

"Don't hog it!" Julian shouted as the four friends started to fight each other for the one small piece of gold.

"This is too easy," Greedy guts whispered as he walked out. He open his mouth and a purple energy beam fired at the group. When the beam hit the group, they turned into purple energy and was sucked into Greedy-Guts mouth. "Two Rangers down, six more to go," he said in a regular whisper, "Might as well check on the first two." With that Greedy-Guts teleported out of there.

* * *

Back at Ed's Pizza, Scorpina got Putties, disguised as humans, to help serve the pizzas to a room full of people who were getting very fat include two Power Rangers. Greedy-Guts arrived into the kitchen."'Bout time," Scorpina said.

"Don't worry I'll empty out the room," Greedy-Guts said as he opened his mouth and a purple energy beam fired at the people in the room. When it hit the people, they turned into purple energy and was sucked into Greedy-Guts mouth.

"Great now I can get out of this uniform," Scorpina said.

"You can't," Greedy guts said in a normal voice, "Stay here and keep feeding anyone who comes in."

* * *

Back on the moon, Zedd and Rita were pleased at what was happening. "Yes, Greedy-Guts already got rid of four of the Rangers," Rita said. Then Rita let another sneeze.

"Hey Sis, are you sure you don't need to lay down," Rito said.

"Of course I don't need to lay down! It's a stupid cold!" Rita shouted.

Zedd wondered back to his throne and sat down, "Soon the Power Rangers will be gone and the Earth will be ours!"

* * *

At the same time in the Command Center the alarms were going off, "Ayryaiyai! Four of our Rangers are missing!" Alpha said.

"Alpha, I too feel this disturbance," Zordon said, "Put up on the viewing globe." Alpha did what he was told and Greedy-Guts appeared on the Viewing Globe. "It's just as I feared."

"Zordon what is it?" Alpha asked.

"It's Greedy-Guts, one of Darkseid's most dangerous demons," Zordon explained, "Alpha contact the Rangers at once."

"Right away Zordon," Alpha acknowledge as he pressed a few buttons.

Soon Tyler answered, "What is it Zordon?"

"Rangers, come to the Command Center at once," Zordon said. Within a minute the four remaining Rangers arrived at the Command Center. "Rangers we must act quickly for the planet is in danger."

"What do you mean Zordon? Where's the others?" Paige asked.

"Turn to the viewing globe," Zordon said. The Rangers turned to see Greedy-Guts, "This is Greedy-Guts a demon that Darkseid used against the Ancient Rangers."

"What about the others though?" Haley asked.

"Greedy-Gut has the power to evoke the deadly sins of gluttony and greed. Emile and Z had fallen to the gluttony power while Jon and Brittany had fallen to the greed power," Zordon explain.

"Then what happens?" Chris asked with concerns.

"Then Greedy-Guts devours them," Zordon answered, "And the more he devours the bigger he'll get."

Everyone gasped at that statement. "This monster needs to be stopped," Tyler stated.

"This is true," Zordon said, "But we need to save everyone first."

"How do we do that?" Chris asked.

"Chris, you'll first have to use the Frog Zord to travel to the bottom of the Atlantian Sea and find a research center that the Blue Ancient Ranger used, their you'll find a medicine cake that the Ancient Rangers used. As for the rest of you, you must keep Greedy-Guts busy," Zordon explained.

"Understood," Tyler said, "It's Morphing Time!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Dragon!"

At the park Tyler, Paige, and Haley arrived to confront Greedy-Guts, who was a little bigger then shown on the viewing globe, "So you came Rangers," Greedy-Guts said.

"We're here to stop you Greedy-Guts!" Tyler shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Greedy-Guts shouted, "Putties attack!"

Putties appeared around the Rangers and started to attack.

_You'll come calling, slowly crawling  
Attitude defined_

A Putty tried to kick Paige, but she caught it and tossed it to another Putty.

_Take and conquer, is your honor  
Weak of soul and mind_

Haley jumped on the shoulders of a Putty, and then kicked it away.

_Call on the five  
Keep hope alive_

Tyler did a straight punch to a Putty to destroy it, and then started to charge at Greedy-Guts.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

Tyler knocked over the Putties that tried to stop him.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

Haley did a low kick that knocked a Putty down, and then she kicked the Z-Emblem.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

Paige saw two Putties charging at her, she just clothesline them.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

Tyler did a jump kick that knock Greedy-Guts to the ground.

_5-4-1  
5-4-1  
5-4-1  
5-4-1  
Go!_

"You really think you can stop me White Ranger?" Greedy-Guts asked.

"We can, because we're the Power Rangers," Tyler said as he charged at Greedy-Guts.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

Tyler tried to punch Greedy-Guts, but Greedy-Guts caught him.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

Greedy-Guts then kicked Tyler in the stomach a few times.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

Then Greedy-Guts tossed Tyler at the other two Rangers.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

"This is the end for you Rangers," Greedy-Guts said.

"I don't think so!" Haley shouted as she and Paige got ready to fight even more.

"But it is the end for you," Greedy-Guts said as gold appeared in both of his hands and tossed it the Rangers. At first the Rangers tried to resist it, but their greed overcome them and they started to fight for the gold. Greedy-Guts open his mouth and a purple energy beam fired at the Rangers. When the beam hit the Rangers, they turned into purple energy and was sucked into Greedy-Guts mouth.

* * *

"Ayeyaiyai! Greedy-Guts got three more Rangers!" Alpha said.

"I know Alpha. Now we must have faith in Chris," Zordon said.

* * *

Near the bottom of the Atlantian Sea, Chris was looking for the researcher center that Zordon told him about. "Okay according to Zordon the research center should be nearby," Chris said to himself. Soon Chris saw a large metal looking building, "Looks like this is it."

The Frog Zord swam near the building ad Chris was able to teleport inside. Once inside Chris started to look around, when he did, all the computers came to life and a hologram of a woman who looked normal but her head suggested that she was an alien. "Hello fellow Ranger," she said, "I am Dolphie, the Blue Dawn Ranger, who came from Aquitar."

"What's going on?" Chris asked nervously.

"When the Ranger Team I was on were fighting Darkseid and Mephiles, I thought it was best to leave my computer with all the information on Darkseid, Mephiles, and their demons. So you can asked me a question and the computers will answer that for you."

"Um. Zordon told us that you were called the Ancient Rangers," Chris said.

It took a while for Dolphie's hologram to answer, "It's understandable, by your time our generation would be seem old and almost forgotten."

"And I came here because my team is fighting Greedy-Guts, and..." Chris couldn't finish.

"Greedy-Guts is a dangerous demon," Dolphie's hologram said, "In order to stop it, I made a medicine cake from an endangered seaweed that I found." Then a small door opened to revile the cake, that looked like a green brick. "Take this and make sure that Greedy-Guts eats it."

"Thank you," Chris said as he took the cake.

"One more thing," Dolphie said, "We discovered this after we defeated Greedy-Guts. When any of Darkseid and Mephiles are defeated and returned to their card form, touch the card to destroy the demons for good."

* * *

Chris returned to Boardman, only to see a giant Greedy-Guts. "What this?" Greedy-Guts said in a deep demonic voice, "How did you stay out of my stomach?" Chris didn't replied but he kept making sure that he kept the cake hidden. "Fine then be quiet, but I think you'll want some gold." With that, Greedy-Guts started to pour gold on Chris

Chris tried to resist the gold but he started to want more of the gold, then Greedy-Guts opened mouth and a purple energy beam fired at Chris. When it hit Chris, he turned into purple energy and was sucked into Greedy-Guts mouth along with the cake.

"That's the end of the Power Rangers," Greedy-Guts said. Then he started to feel ill, "Oh not again." Then Greedy-Guts opened his mouth and purple energy fired out and hit the ground and the people of Youngstown and its surrounding townships returned and were back to normal. At the same time Greedy-Guts returned to his regular size, "This can't be happening!" he shouted as he feel to the ground and exploded.

The other Rangers were run up to Chris thanking him, "Hold on guys I need to do something," Chris said as he ran to Greedy-Guts card. Chris touched the card like Dolphie said, then the card was now on fire and was completely destroyed.

"Chris what happened?" Tyler said.

"Well according to that data of the Ancient Rangers, in order to stop the demons for good we need to destroy their cards," Chris explained.

"Seriously! That's lame." The Rangers turned to see Rito.

"Great the last person we wanted to see," Jon said.

Z stepped forward and said, "Guys I think you should make sure that the people of Youngstown get back to the city. I'll take care of Rito myself."

"Alright then, good luck," Tyler said as he and the other Ranger went to help the people of Youngstown.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Okay Rito you're fight is with me!" Z said.

* * *

"So the Shadow Ranger wishes to fight Rito alone," Zedd said.

"It's time Zedd," Rita said.

Zedd and Rita crossed their staffs, but before they can do anything else, Rita let out a sneeze. They tried again but Rita kept on sneezing. "Sorry Zedd, but I can't do it today," Rita said.

"That's okay," Zedd said as a Grow Grenade appeared in his hand, "Rito can use this!" Rito then tossed the grenade to Earth.

Rito then caught the grenade, "This is perfect!" Rito shouted as he pulled the small ball of and slammed it to the ground, which caused a giant vent of steam that caused Rito to grow.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

Z teleported to their cockpit of his Zord.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

"Try to handle me when I do this," Rito said as a jet pack appeared on his back.

Rito took flight with his sword in hand and started to attack Ark. Soon Ark pulled out the Shadow Sword and started to deflect Rito's attacks.

"Okay Rito it's time to knock out of the air," Z said as the Ark swung its sword and knocked Rito back to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Rito shouted as he got back up.

"Charge the Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as the Lightning Gem started to glow, "Fire!"

The Ark spread its arms out as the Lightning Gem fired a electrical beam.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam hit Rito head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Rito was knocked down and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Then a black energy appeared in the shape of Rito's skull, "You're good Shadow Ranger, till next time!" Then Rito's energy returned to the moon.

* * *

Back on the moon, Rito returned. "You failed you big idiot!" Rita shouted.

"Me?! No it was that demon who failed!"Rito shouted.

"Quiet both of you!" Zedd shouted, "You both giving ME a headache!"

* * *

In Youngstown, Emile and Z found their friends Tom and Caleb. "Hey, are you guys alright?" Emile asked.

"Yeah, but that was crazy," Tom said.

"I think I'll be avoiding pizza parlors for awhile," Caleb said.

"Well at least you got your lesson for the day," Z jokingly said.

"Oh up yours," Caleb replied.

* * *

A/N: Another monster submitted TeamRocketDiva. Just to let you all know, it's close to finals week so I might not be able to update soon. But I'll try. And don't worry I'll revile more about the Ancient Rangers (aka the Dawn Rangers) later.


	15. Ch 15: Though the Fog

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And I don't own Les Misérables.

Chapter 15: Though the Fog

It was opening night at the BPAC for the show Les Misérables. The audience were getting into their seats and getting ready to see the show. Then the house lights went down to darken the auditorium, the orchestra started to play, and the curtains went up to revile the stage.

The performers on stage started to sing the opening song. The song continued on, till it was time for Tyler, who played the bishop, to go on stage and sang:

Tyler: _Come in sir for you are weary,  
And the night is cold out there.  
Though our lives are very humble.  
What we have we have to share,  
There is wine here to revive you,  
There is bread to make you strong.  
There's a bed to rest till morning,  
Rest from pain and rest from wrong._

Then Tyler walked off the stage.

Valjean: _Let me eat my fill.  
I have my lying share.  
The silver in his hand cost twice what I had earned.  
He knows those nineteen years that lifetime of despair,  
And yet he trusted me.  
The old fool trusted me,  
He'd done his bit of good.  
I played the grateful sir and thanked him like I should,  
But when the __house__ was still.  
I got up in the night,  
Took the silver,  
Took my flight!!_

The Tim, who's played Valjean, ran off the other side of the stage. But he was dragged back on the stage by the two guys who played the Constables. And Tyler came back on, with Evan, who was holding two silver candlesticks by his side.

Constable: _Tell his reverence your story._

_Let us see if he's impressed,  
You were lodging _ _there last night,  
You were the honest Bishop's guest.  
And then, out of Christian goodness,  
When he learned about your plight,  
You maintain he made a present of this silver._

Tyler: _That is right.  
But my friend you left so early,  
Surely something slipped your mind._

Tyler took the silver candlesticks off of Evan's tray

Tyler: _You forgot I gave these also  
Would you leave the best behind?  
So Messieurs you may release him  
For this man has spoken true  
I commend you for your duty  
May God's blessing go with you._

The constables then walked off the stage.

Tyler: _But remember this, my brother  
See in this some higher plan  
You must use this precious silver  
To become an honest man  
By the witness of the martyrs  
By the Passion and the Blood  
God has raised you out of darkness  
I have bought your soul for God!_

With that Tyler and Evan walked off the stage.

Soon almost everyone was getting ready for the next scene.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd was watching the play, "Another play that the Power Rangers are in."

"Yeah we already know that Ed," Rito stated.

"I'm talking about their opening night!" Zedd shouted, "And stop calling me 'Ed!'"

"You wish for me to go to Earth and ruin their play?" Goldar suggested.

"And do you want me to wake up Rita from her nap?" Rito also suggested.

"No! I'm not repeating that plan again and I don't want you to disturb Rita. But while the Rangers are busy with their play, I'll send down a monster to take over Youngstown and destroy the Power Rangers," Zedd explained as he left to go to Finster's shop, "Finster I need a monster!"

"Ah what a surprise my lord," Finster said, "And I just created a monster." Finster then pulled a clay figure of a woman in a kimono and had a Japanese mask, "This is Miss-ty, a powerful mist monster." Finster then placed the figure on the conveyer belt and pulled the lever.

The Monster Maker did its work as soon at the end white mist poured out and formed into a woman in a white kimono and wearing a Japanese mask that looked like a demon, "Finally, I will submerge the Earth in an endless fog," Miss-ty said. Then she noticed Zedd, "And you are you?"

"I am Lord Zedd, your master," Zedd said, "Now go to Youngstown and make sure you concur it."

"Anything for you," Miss-ty said in a wooing way as she teleported to Earth.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zedd said.

* * *

Back at the BPAC while most of the cast was out singing At the End of the Day, Tyler was sitting in the back of the scene shop alone waiting till the end of the show. Tyler was about to take a nap until he heard his Communicator go off in his stuff. Tyler quickly rushed over to fetch his Communicator and answered, "What is it Zordon?"

"Tyler report to the Command Center at once," Zordon said.

Tyler doubled check to make sure that he was alone then he teleported away.

* * *

Tyler soon arrived to the Command Center, "What's going on Zordon?" he asked.

"Tyler, Zedd unleashed another monster to attack Youngstown," Zordon answered, "Turn to the viewing globe." Tyler then turned to see Miss-ty in the viewing globe, "This is Miss-ty, she's a powerful mist monster."

"I'll contact the Haley, Paige, and Brittany right away," Alpha said.

"No, they're enjoying the play," Tyler said, "I'll take care of this monster."

"Okay Tyler, but we'll contact Ninjor to aid you," Zordon said, "Good luck and may the Power protect you."

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Dragon!"

Tyler appeared in the streets of Youngstown to confront Miss-ty with a bunch of Putties. "Is this really all that Zordon can offer?" Miss-ty said.

"Hey big talk for someone who needs a bunch of Putties," Tyler stated.

"Well let's see if can handle a bunch of Putties," Miss-ty said as the Putties charged at Tyler.

The first Putty lunged at Tyler, But he kicked it in its Z emblem.

_White Ranger Dragon Power!_

_White Ranger Dragon Power!_

As a few Putties surrounded Tyler, he did a round house kick and knocked them away.

_White Ranger Dragon Power!_

_White Ranger Dragon Power!_

Tyler charged at two Putties and cloths lining them.

_Go White Ranger, go White Ranger_

A Putty tried to punch Tyler, but Tyler caught the punch and kicked the Putty away.

_Go White Ranger, go White Ranger right now!_

Two Putties got behind Tyler and grabbed his arms. Then Tyler noticed a Putty with a sword was charging at him.

_White Ranger Dragon Power!_

_White Ranger Dragon Power!_

Tyler got the strength to slam the two Putties together.

_White Ranger Dragon Power!_

Tyler then pulled out his Power Sword and destroyed the Putty with the sword.

_White Ranger Dragon Power, Dragon Power, now!_

Miss-ty was watching Tyler fight the Putties, "That White Ranger is better than I thought, but that Ranger won't be no match against me," Miss-ty said.

"We'll see about that!"

Miss-ty turned to see Ninjor flying in on a cloud and landed in front of her, and who the hell are you?!"

"I am Ninjor. An ally to the Power Rangers, and enemy to Zedd and his monsters," Ninjor introduce himself as pulled out his sword.

"You'll never stop me," Miss-ty said as a sword appeared in her hand.

Ninjor and Miss-ty charged at each other and clashed their swords. They stayed in a sword fight, until Ninjor was able to deflect Miss-ty's attack and stab Miss-ty. But Ninjor noticed that it didn't hurt Miss-ty. "I see this is your first time against a monster like me," Miss-ty said as she hit Ninjor with her sword, making Ninjor fall backwards.

"Ninjor!" Tyler shouted as he ran over to Ninjor.

"Now it's your turn White Ranger," Miss-ty said as a thick fog surrounded Tyler.

Tyler got his Power Sword ready hoping to be able to catch Miss-ty. Out of nowhere Tyler was struck from behind. Tyler tried to counter, but Miss-ty attacked Tyler in different directions making him fall to the ground.

"You're out matched Ranger!" Miss-ty shouted.

* * *

"Ayeyaiyai! Tyler and Ninjor stand no chance to Miss-ty!" Alpha said.

"Alpha calm down," Zordon said, "There has to be a way to stop Miss-ty."

"Okay Zordon," Alpha said, "Starting to run scanner on the monster." The computer was doing a scan on the monster till the results came in, "That's it! Miss-ty is made of mist, which is heated water, so if we cooled the monster down she would be more solid."

* * *

On the moon Zedd was enjoying at what was going on, "Yes this monster is perfect," he said, "Tyler and Ninjor stand no chance against her." Then a Grow Grenade appeared in his hand, "Now let's finish them off," Zedd said as he tossed the Grow Grenade to Earth.

Miss-ty caught the Grow Grenade and said, "Now it's time to put you in thicker fog!" she pulled the small ball of and slammed it to the ground, which caused a giant vent of steam that caused Miss-ty to grow.

"I need the Zord of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

Ninjor then used his powers to grow into a giant.

Miss-ty charged at Ninjor with her sword, Ninjor was able to deflect the attack and tried to strike Miss-ty, but the sword just passed though Miss-ty. "Hey that tickled!" Miss-ty said as she knocked Ninjor down.

Then she noticed that the Dragon Zord was flying at her, then it just flew right though her, "Damn it! Nothing is working!" Tyler shouted.

"Tyler you must find a way to cool down Miss-ty," Zordon said though Tyler's Communicator.

"How am I suppose to do that?" Tyler asked.

"It's useless to try to stop!" Miss-ty shouted, "My love for Lord Zedd is so powerful that I will be able to destroy you!"

* * *

Back on the moon Zedd just heard what Miss-ty said. "Wow, this is awkward," Rito said.

"ZEDD!!!" Rita screeched as she walked into the throne room, "DID I JUST HEAR SOMEONE ELSE SAY THAT THEY LOVE YOU!?"

"My dear, you know that I only love you," Zedd pleaded.

Rita then looked though her telescope to see Miss-ty, "That monster thinks that she can have you!" Rita shouted as she grabbed Zedd's Z-staff, "I have a snow storm for her!" Lightning fired from the Z-staff and hitting the clouds.

Soon Tyler noticed that it was snowing, "Okay I knew Ohio can have weird weather, but this takes the cake," he said.

"Brrrr. D-d-did i-i-it j-j-just g-got c-c-cold?" Miss-ty asked.

"Tyler this is your chance, destroy Miss-ty," Zordon said.

"I'm on it!" Tyler shouted s he pulled a lever.

The Dragon Zord fired a plasma beam from its mouth to the ground.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Dragon Zord raised its head towards Miss-ty.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The plasma beam hit Miss-ty, making her scream as she fell to the ground and explode.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"Zedd how dare you do something like this!?" Rita shouted as she hit Zedd with his own staff.

"But Rita I..." Zedd tried to explain.

"You can make as many excuses as you want but it won't work," Rita shouted as she kept hitting Zedd with his staff.

* * *

Tyler was able to return before the start of Act II. He hang out in the scene shop with his friends until the finale.

All: _Do you hear the people sing  
Lost in the valley of the night?  
It is the music of a people  
who are climbing to the light._

_For the wretched of the earth  
there is a flame that never dies.  
Even the darkest night will end  
and the sun will rise._

_They will live again in freedom  
in the garden of the Lord.  
They will walk behind the ploughshare;  
they will put away the sword.  
The chain will be broken  
and all men will have their reward._

_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
when tomorrow comes!_

_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
when tomorrow comes..._

_Ahhhhhh!_

_Tomorrow comes!_

The audience applauded as the stage curtains closed and the cast went to meet the people in the audience. Then when everyone got out of their costumes and get it ready for tomorrow's show and when everyone was ready to go out and eat they saw a thin layer of snow on the ground. As they were confused about the snow, the Rangers in the cast asked Tyler, "Zedd and Rita?"

"Yep," Tyler replied, "I'll tell you guys what happened later."

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter.


	16. Ch 16: Celebrate with Fireworks

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 16: Celebrate with Fireworks

It was Fourth of July in Boardman and their different groups of people were getting ready for to set off their fireworks into the air. At Z's house, Z's older brother, Derrick, invited friends from both Columbus and Boardman to celebrate this holiday.

The sun was already setting and Derrick and his friends decided to set off a few bottle rockets.

At this time Z walked out of the house to see his brother lighting a few bottle rockets in a empty beer bottle, "Is it already time to launch the rockets?" Z asked.

"Of course Chris," Derrick replied not noticing that his foot knocked over the bottle with the lit bottle rockets, "Pull up a chair and watch."

"Sorry Derrick, But I'm going to hang out with some..." before Z could finish his sentence the bottle firework went off and flew towards Z, but luckily Z was able to get out of the way.

Everyone was silent until they started to laugh, even Z was laughing. "Okay like I was saying, I'm going to hang out with some of my friends," Z said, "Almost all the high school students are going to be at Boardman Park for a fireworks display."

"Alright have fun," Derrick said, "And be safe."

Z got in his car and started to pull out, "You too!" Z shouted.

Then Z started to drive. "Aren't I always?" Derrick asked as he lit a spinner. He tossed the lit spinner at his friend's foot and shouted "Dance puppet! Dance!"

* * *

Z soon arrived at the park and hurried over to an open meadow were the large group of high school students were gathered. Z then wondered around and saw some his friends from BHS, and soon ended up running into the other Rangers, "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey Z," Paige was the first one to greet Z.

"How's it going?" Emile asked.

"It's going alright," Z replied, "Just got out of the house before my brother and his friends start lighting their fireworks."

"Are you sure that you wanted to be here then celebrating this with your brother?" Haley asked.

"I'm sure," Z replied, "I'm going to be in Poland for two weeks. I rather hang with my friends till I leave." Then noticed that Chris wasn't around, "Chris still doing the thing for Alpha?"

"Yeah, but we're hoping that he'll make it back before the fireworks start," Tyler said.

* * *

Chris was at the research center at the bottom of the Atlantian Sea, Chris, in his power suit and helmet off, was pacing around waiting for the information from the research center to upload to a device that Alpha gave him.

"Out of all the Rangers, I ended up as the one with a aquatic Zord," Chris said to himself as he looked at the screen again to see that it needed more time. "Damn."

* * *

On the moon Zedd and Rita looked down at Earth with confusion. "Just what are those humans doing?" Rita asked.

"What's going on?" Rito asked.

"Those humans are gathering in places an watching fireworks going off," Zedd explained.

"It must be the 4th of July," Goldar answered.

"The day that America became a free nation," Scorpina added.

"Freedom," Rita said with disgust, "Humans don't deserve freedom! They should be bowing to us by now! But no Zordon and his Power Rangers won't let us!"

"I agree sis," Rito said, "But you have to admit that the fireworks are fun." Then Rito pulled out a roman candle, "Check out what happens with this little thing," Rito said as he lit it. Soon a red flare flew out and passed near Zedd and Rita. "Sorry!" then with careless aiming the colored flares flew in different directions.

When it was over, Rita let out a screech, "Rito you idiot, what the he..."

"That's it!" Zedd interrupted.

"What? We already know that Rito's an idiot," Rita stated.

"I mean that little firework flew around and did small damages," Zedd explained, "With a rocket we can do some real damage to the Power Rangers!"

"Oh yes Zeddy I love it," Rita said, "And with all those rockets the Rangers won't know what hit them."

"How about we use set of fireworks to make a monster?" Zedd said, "And the Shadow Ranger's older brother won't mind."

Zedd then pointed his Z-staff at Earth and a lightning bolt fired and snatched half of Darrick's fireworks.

"Um Derrick," Derrick's friend, Bobby, started, "Where are most of the fireworks?"

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked.

"Half the fireworks went missing," Bobby pointed out.

Derrick was confused, "How do fireworks disappear?"

"Maybe Lord Ed used them to make a monster," Bobby mocked.

* * *

At the Command Center, the alarms were going off, "Ayeyaiyai! Zedd unleashed another monster!" Alpha said.

"Alpha, put it on the viewing globe at once," Zordon said.

Soon on the viewing globe it displayed a monster made of boxes of Phantom Fireworks and its head was a tube for mortars. "Oh no, Zedd made a monster out of fireworks!" Alpha pointed out.

"Quick Alpha contact the Power Rangers," Zordon commanded.

* * *

Back in the park, the new monster walked up to the men who were getting ready to launch the fireworks. "Hey guys," it said, "Need some help?"

The men turn to see the monster and ran off, "Cowards!" it shouted, "Oh well, I think the people will enjoy my fireworks display."

On the other side of the park where the Rangers were at, their Communicators went off. The Rangers wondered away from the crowd of people to answer, "What is it?" Tyler asked.

"Rangers, Zedd had unleashed a monster and it heading your way!" Alpha said.

"Greetings humans!" the monster shouted, "I am Firecracker, you entertainment for the evening!"

"We see it," Tyler said to his Communicator, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

People were running out the meadow, until they saw the Power Rangers had arrive, "It's the Power Rangers!" a person shouted.

"Listen Firecracker, we all know that you were send by Lord Zedd to defeat us, but it's best for you to retreat," Tyler explained.

"Oh you pitiful Rangers I'm not like the other monsters. Watch this," Firecracker said as he pointed his arm at the Rangers.

Then bottle rockets flew out and towards the Rangers.

_Are you ready?  
Time to make your move.._

Luckily the Rangers were able to dodge the attack.

_Come and get me..  
You'll fall, that will prove._

Emile and Haley got back up and tackled Firecracker.

_And ya think you're gonna knock us out?  
Well we know what you're all about,_

Emile and Haley were holding Firecracker back, Paige took this chance to kick it.

_I say you better just look out,  
Cuz we're..coming for you..today.._

Firecracker the shook Emile and Haley off of it.

_C'mon and let's rock 'n roll!  
It's time to rock 'n roll!_

Then it fired roman candles at the two Rangers, making them fall down.

_C'mon and let's rock 'n roll!  
Everybody rock 'n roll!_

Jon and Brittany jumped into the air and tried to kick Firecracker.

_C'mon and let's rock 'n roll!  
It's time to rock 'n roll!_

But Firecracker caught them and tossed them to the ground.

_C'mon and let's rock 'n roll!  
Everybody rock 'n roll!_

"Try this Rangers!" Firecracker shouted as it leaned forward and fired a mortar.

_Do you want to take our world by force?_

The mortar landed near the Rangers and made a purple explosion that knocked the Rangers down.

_We won't let you complete that evil course._

Soon Firecracker was kicked from behind, knocking it down to the ground.

_And ya think you're gonna take us out?  
Hey hey! Ya got it all figured out!_

"You guys miss me?" Chris asked.

_I say ya better just look out,_

"Good to have you back," Tyler said as Firecracker got back up.

_Cuz we're...gonna stop you...today..._

"That's cheating!" Firecracker shouted. Then Z charged in and punched it.

_C'mon and let's rock 'n roll!  
It's time to rock 'n roll!_

Tyler did a low kick that tripped Firecracker.

_C'mon and let's rock 'n roll!  
Everybody rock 'n roll!_

Then the Rangers jumped into the air to deliver the final blow.

_C'mon and let's rock 'n roll!  
It's time to rock 'n roll!_

But Firecracker was able to get out of the before the Rangers could finish it off.

_C'mon and let's rock 'n roll!  
Everybody rock 'n roll!_

"Sorry to leave you like this Rangers, but I think it's time to 'restock' with an old friend," Firecracker said as it teleported away.

With the monster gone, the citizens of Boardman were coming out and were trying to get close to the Rangers.

"Zordon, Firecracker got away!" Tyler said.

"I know Tyler," Zordon said, "Alpha is tracking the monster right now."

"Ayeyaiyai! Z the monster is heading for your brother and his friends!" Alpha said.

"Come on guys, we need to hurry!" Z shouted as the teleported away.

* * *

Back at Z's house, Derrick and his friends were launching fireworks. "You had a nice collection of fireworks." Everyone turned to see Firecracker.

"What the hell is that?" one of Derrick friends asked.

"I think that's a monster sent by Zedd," Derrick replied.

"Well actually I was made from half of your collection of fireworks," Firecracker said.

Soon the Rangers appeared in front of Firecracker, with their Power Weapons ready, "Get back!" Tyler shouted, "We'll handle this monster."

"You think you can stop me?" Firecracker said as it picked up a unused rocket, "You can't stop this!" Firecracker tossed the now lit rocket at the Rangers. Chris was able to deflect the rocket and knocked into the air.

"Nice try," Chris said as the Rangers got ready to fight Firecracker again.

"You can't defeat me!" Firecracker shouted as it charged at the Rangers.

Jon fired his guns while Brittany fired an arrow at Firecracker, hitting it.

Paige then lashed her whip as well as Haley who tossed one of her daggers to Firecracker.

Emile and Chris then jumped into the air and stroke Firecracker with their weapons.

Then Tyler and Z charged at Firecracker and stabbed it with their swords, making it fall backwards.

"I'm not finished yet Rangers!" Firecracker shouted as it got back up. Unknown to anyone the rocket that Chris deflected fell back down and landed in Firecracker's head. "What was that?" it asked. Soon the rocket went off and destroyed Firecracker's head.

"Okay guys let's finish this thing off!" Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Z charged at Firecracker, "For safety," he said as he punched Firecracker high into the air.

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at Firecracker.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam hit Firecracker head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Firercracker's explosion turned out to become a very stunning fireworks display

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

"Wow, that was amazing," Derrick said, then he turned to the Ranger, "Thank you Power Rangers."

"No problem," Tyler said, "It's what we do."

Then the Rangers teleported away. "Boy Chris might get upset when I tell him that the Rangers were here," Derrick said to himself.

* * *

"How did my monster fail?!" Zedd shouted.

"You just gave it a hollowed head!" Rita stated.

"Hey you do need to admit that it's explosion was cool," Rito pointed out.

"Shut up!" Zedd and Rita shouted.

* * *

Back at Boardman Park, the fireworks display was going great, even if they were behind schedule.

"So Chris learned something from the data you got for Zordon and Alpha?" Brittany asked.

"Well the only thing I learned about the Dawn Ranger that there were five of them and each one was from a different world. There was Dolphie the Blue Ranger from Aquitar, Canry the Pink Ranger from Mirinoi, Crono the Yellow Ranger from a world known as KO-35, Mecha the Green Ranger from Triforia, but then they had no information on their leader, the Red Ranger," Chris explained.

"I wonder why?" Jon asked.

"Who knows," Tyler said, "But one day we might know who the Red Dawn Ranger was."

* * *

A/N: I know it's December, but I'm sticking with the time line in the story, so a Christmas chapter won't come in until later. So how do you think of the four Dawn Rangers names and words. 


	17. Ch 17: Sign Here

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 17: Sign Here

At the mall in Boardman it was a unusually busy today, there were sales in almost all the stores. Amongst all the people the Rangers were also in the mall.

Jon, Brittany, and Julian were looking around and going into different stores, "I'm surprised that there are all these sales today," Brittany said.

"I know," Julian said, "I wonder why they are having these sales."

"Yeah it is quite unusual," Jon said.

The three just continued to walk until they saw a booth that had a banner that reads 'Save the Kids Foundation,' and an elderly woman was sitting in front of it, "Excuse me dearies," she started, "Would you mind to sign a petition for my group?"

"A petition for what?" Brittany asked.

"Oh my group are trying to get signatures to help out poor children with illnesses," the woman explained.

"I don't know..." Julain started.

"Please it's for the children," the woman pleaded.

"Fine," Jon said as he picked up the pen and signed his name, then Brittany and Julian signed their names.

"Thank you," the woman said, "This is for a good cause."

Then Jon, Brittany, and Julian left to do some more shopping. The elderly woman waited and had more people to sign her petition. When Chris and Paige past by she got up to stop them, "Excuse me, would you mind to sign a petition for my group?"

"Sorry but we're not in the mood to sign anything," Paige replied.

"Please deary, we're trying to help the sick children," the woman said.

"Sick children?" Chris asked.

"Yes we're trying to help the sick children," the woman said.

"Okay we'll sign you petition," Chris said as he and Paige signed the petition.

"Bless you dearies," the woman said as they left.

As the day went on and the old woman got more signatures, including signatures from Tyler and Emile. Then the woman placed a sign on the table that said, 'Will be back in fifteen minutes.' The woman walked through the mall until she ducked into an employee hallway.

"You got what we want?" the woman turned to see Goldar.

"Almost," the woman said, "I need to do one thing I need to do." The woman started to do an enchantment as the list of names that she had started to glow and part of the names that were signed on there were floating in mid air, then absorb into a scroll. "There, now you can tell Rita and Zedd that we can control of a large portion of the people in the mall," the woman said, "I even got six of the Power Rangers."

"Excellent," Goldar said as he teleported away.

* * *

On the moon, Goldar returned to tell his masters the good news, "My lord, Name-Stealer has succeed in claiming the names of people, including six of the Power Rangers."

"This is perfect," Zedd said, "Thank to Name-Stealer we got enough people to fight Zordon."

"I know. I'm not even surprised that those humans fell for those fake sales that Name-Stealer set up," Rita said, "Oh Zedd do you think I can go down there and command those humans?"

"Are you sure my dear?" Zedd asked, "Humans can be dangerous."

"Don't worry, I'll have Scorpina with me," Rita pointed out.

"Alright, just be careful," Zedd said.

* * *

Back at the mall Haley and her sisters, Courtney and Kelsey, had arrive for the sales at the mall. "Finally we're here," Courtney said.

"And didn't I tell you that these sale are going on all day," Haley pointed out.

"I know," Courtney replied.

As they wondered around looking for a store, they past Jon, Brittany, and Julian, "Hi guys," Haley said.

"Hey Haley, Courtney, Kelsey," Julian greeted back.

Before they could get into a conversation they saw people screaming and running out from part of the mall.

"Looks like trouble," Haley said, "Courtney take Kelsey and get out."

"What are you crazy?" Courtney said, "It could be dangerous going alone."

"That's why I think me and Jon should come with you," Brittany said.

"Thanks," Haley said as she and Brittany went off to see what made people run away, but Jon stayed behind.

"Aren't you going?" Julian asked.

"Sorry," Jon said, "I didn't know that they were talking about me." With that said, Jon ran to catch up with Brittany and Haley.

As the three Rangers ran they also countered with the four other Rangers. Soon they saw in the distance the booth that had a banner that reads 'Save the Kids Foundation,' with Rita, Scorpina, and the elderly woman.

"What is Rita doing here?" Emile asked.

"Who knows, but whatever it is we have to stop it," Tyler said.

As the Ranger got closer Rita noticed the Rangers, "Ah I'm glad that you can join us on this special day," Rita said.

"What do you want now Rita?!" Chris demanded.

"Well for right now Rita has everything she wants right now," the woman said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

Rita just smiled before she shouted, "Destroy the Yellow Ranger!"

Rita's voice echoed through the mall, then the Rangers', other than Haley, eyes started to glow red and they turned to face Haley.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"We don't know," Tyler replied, "Our bodies are just acting on their own."

Soon the people who signed the petition started to arrive and surround Haley, "Zordon, I got a problem here," she said to her Communicator.

"I know Haley," Zordon said, "Teleport to the Command Center right now."

Haley did what Zordon told her and teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, Haley arrived worried of what's going, "Zordon what's going?"

"To me it seems that everyone was under some sort of mind control. Alpha start scanning for the source of the mind control," Zordon said.

Alpha did what he was told and started to scan for the source then he found the source, "Ayeyaiyai! It's Name-Stealer!"

"Name-Stealer?"

"It's a monster that does what it name say, she steals people's names and use them to control," Alpha explains, "But it also seems that the other Rangers are aware of what they are doing, but everyone else won't remember what happened to them."

"Is there a way to break the spell?" Haley asked.

"Well Name-Stealer took people's name and put in her scroll. So if we get the scroll we could break the spell," Alpha explained.

"Alpha contact Z and tell him of our situation," Zordon commanded.

"No," Haley said, "I don't want to interrupt Z's trip in Poland. I'll get the scroll myself."

"But Haley this is a powerful monster," Alpha started, "You'll need the other Rangers to get the scroll."

"I can find a way," Haley stated.

"If you must Haley," Zordon said, "You can challenge Name-Stealer to a test to recover the other Rangers names. But be warned, her test will be hard."

"Thank you Zordon," Haley said as she teleported out of there.

* * *

Back at the mall, Haley arrived to see that almost everyone in the mall was under mind control. Haley sneaked around the brain washed people and reached where Name-Stealer, Rita and Scorpina were at. "Name-Stealer, I'm here to free the Rangers!" she shouted.

The villains took notice of Haley, and started to laugh, "You think you can save the Rangers by yourself," Scorpina said.

"I know I can when I challenge her test," Haley stated.

"So you want to challenge my test?" Name-Stealer said, "Just sign your name here." Haley did what she was told and signed her name. "And to make it fair I'll let you have the aid of the other Rangers and let you morph." With that Haley and the Ranger disappeared.

* * *

The Rangers, already morphed, arrived in a room that was large and dark, "What's going on?" Emile asked.

"We're here to take a test," Haley said, "If we win you guys are free."

Then out of nowhere they heard someone running at them.

They turned to see someone in black armor and sword charging at them, "That must be it," Haley said.

The Rangers pulled out their Power Weapons as the armored man jumped into the air and tried to attack.

_Draw your blade  
Shall mark this day_

The Rangers got out of the way as the armored man stabbed the ground.

_You shall pay  
When sworn through swords_

Paige lashed out her whip and wrapped it around the man's arm.

_Draw your blade  
Shall mark this day_

Then the man grabbed the whip and pulled Paige in.

_You shall pay  
When sworn through swords_

As he was doing that Jon fire his guns at the man's back, but the man deflect the shots.

_My chaos sphere  
It rules right here_

The deflected shots hit Jon and knocked him down.

_This is more than war  
Bow down or draw your sword_

Brittany aimed an arrow at the man's arm and fire.

_You think you've mastered pain  
There are no rules in this game_

The arrow did hit the man's arm making him let go of Paige's whip.

_Cast your ritual taunt  
Right before the blood lust hunt_

The man picked up his sword and charged at the Rangers.

_I'll singe the soul, as I burn all__  
__Turning the flesh to soot as I kill them all_

___Haley got her daggers ready to fend off the man._

_Master the blade, it's what you strive for _

Haley tried to block the attack but the man was too strong

_The bait, the lure  
We're sworn through swords_

Chris and Emile came in to help Haley.

_Give into me draw your blade  
Heresy shall mark this day_

They were able to fend off the man's attacks.

_Brutality you shall pay  
Face your fears when sworn through swords_

Emile and Chris were able to lock the man's sword to the ground with their weapons.

_Give into me draw your blade  
Heresy shall mark this day_

But the Man was able to pull his sword out of the lock and attacked the two Rangers, knocking them to the ground.

_Brutality you shall pay  
Face your fears when sworn through swords_

Tyler Finally charge in with his sword and started unleash a barrage of attack on the man.

_The more you give, the more I maim  
You are spirit, and I am bane_

Tyler finally got an opening on man and slashed his sword that hit the man's helmet.

_Your truth strikes through, as steel guides true  
It's enough for pride, but not enough to survive_

The man started to laugh and said, "Good job, you are as skilled as I remembered."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

The man took off his helmet to show his face to the Rangers. The Ranger gasped when they saw that the man was Z.

"How is this possible?" Paige asked.

"Don't worry it's a test, that's not Z," Haley reminded.

"True to that," the fake Z said, "But you know that I was touched by the Dark Power and sooner or later I would become a minion to Darkseid." Soon the Power Blaster appeared in front of the Rangers, "Now destroy me and end it all."

The Power Blaster were in the Rangers hands and aimed at the fake Z, but the Rangers couldn't do it. "No, you are our friend," Tyler said, "We cannot destroy our own ally."

"How do you know if I won't turn on you?" the fake Z asked.

The Rangers couldn't help but smile under their helmets, "Because Z has a strong heart, and would not let the Dark Power take control," Haley answered.

The fake Z smiled then disappeared.

* * *

The Rangers reappeared at the mall, where they took the villains by surprise, "What!? that's impossible!" Name-Stealer shouted.

"Yeah we passed your test," Haley said, "Now give them their names back."

"Never!" Name-Stealer shouted as she grabbed the scroll, "I will never give you back your names!"

Rita then hit Name-Stealer with her staff, "This is what happens when you make your stupid tests!" Rita shouted.

"Even though you are a monster, you made a deal and you have to uphold it," Scorpina said as she took the scroll and tossed it to the Rangers.

Haley was the one who caught it, "Okay, didn't expect that to happen," she said, "Alpha we got the scroll, teleport it to the Command Center."

"Right," Alpha said as the scroll disappeared.

"I'm out of here," Rita announced.

"What about me?" Name-Stealer asked.

"You stay here and fight the Rangers," Rita answered as she teleported away.

Name-Stealer looked towards the Rangers for a few seconds and then she ran.

* * *

Back on the moon, Rita arrived back. "Rita it seems that Name-Stealer is running away now," Zedd said.

"Are you serious?" Rita asked, "She's becoming more worthless."

"Should we help her?" Zedd asked.

"Might as well," Rita replied.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Name-Stealer, making her grow and transform into her monster form, that looked like a puppet in a black gown and has an old fashion pen for a weapon.

"We need the Zords of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

"Now in this form you Rangers stand no chance," Name-Stealer said.

"We'll see about that," Tyler said, "We need the Sword of Light!" Tyler shouted. Then the sword fell from the sky where the Megazord claimed the sword.

Name-Stealer charged at the Megazord with her pen weapon, but the Megazord slashed its sword that cut her weapon in half.

"Okay in truth I'm not a fighter," Name-Stealer said, "Please spare me."

"Sorry we don't make deals with you kind," Tyler said, "It's time to finish this!"

The Megazord raised its sword as it started to glow.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made an energy beam that hit Name-Stealer.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Name-Stealer gave out a shriek as she fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"I'm not surprise that the monster failed," Zedd said.

"Well the only good thing that could come out of this is losing their trust to the Shadow Ranger," Rita said.

* * *

Back on Earth Alpha was able to break the spell and free everyone from the mind control. And since the sales were fake everyone who made a purchased anything were forced to return it or pay full price.

At the mall's food court, the Rangers and their friends were hanging out with each other. "What a disappointment," Julian said.

"I was surprised that Zedd and Rita set this up as a trap," Courtney said.

"Well this just show how despite Zedd and Rita are getting to stop the Power Rangers," Jon said.

* * *

A/N: Another monster submitted TeamRocketDiva. If you are liking this story and would like to help out follow TeamRocketDiva's example and submit any monster idea though a review. And I know you'll ask, the song is not from Power Rangers it's Sworn Through Sword from Devil May Cry 4.


	18. Ch 18: Mother's Love

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 18: Mother's Love

In Boardman Park, it was a peaceful day where the temperature was just right, it was a clear day, and a lot of people came out to enjoy this day. And to top it off, there was no sign of any of Lord Zedd's monsters.

With all the people in the park, the Rangers decided to hang out today. "Finally, at least we go at least one perfect out of this summer," Paige said.

"Don't jinx it Paige," Jon said, "Cause we know that Zedd and Rita can be planning something."

"Well let's enjoy this day until Zedd and Rita send us trouble," Tyler stated.

* * *

On the moon Zedd and Rita were watching with disgust, "The Rangers think that they can have a perfect day," Rita said.

"Well they won't have one once we send in the Tengas," Zedd said.

* * *

Back in the park the Rangers were passing a play ground know as 'Kids Town' were the parents and their children were running away and screaming. "Of course," Emile said.

"Come on guys let's find a place to morph and take care of whatever's there," Haley said.

The Rangers ran over to a cabin to find that no one was there. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

At Kids Town the Rangers arrived to see it being attacked be Tengas. "Hey Tengas you a little too big to play here!" Tyler shouted.

"Then let us play with you!" a Tenga screeched as they charged at the Rangers.

The Rangers split up to lure the Tengas to different places in the play ground.

_They've got a feathered face,  
They've got funny beak._

Chris got a Tenga to follow him to a wooden bridge.

_IQ of under 10,  
They're loud and noisy!_

Chris jumped on the bridge that made it shake and the Tenga lost it balance. Then Chris kicked it.

_They smell like spoiled fish on a hot, hot summer's day._

Brittany ran towards the swing set and jumped on the swing.

_Cross-eyed crazy nuts who fly above us!_

Brittany was able to get high on the swing, and on the way back down she kicked the two Tengas.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

Paige countered a punch from a Tenga.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

Paige then punch the Tenga back so hard that it went up the slide.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

Eimle was a the wide slide where he was fending off a Tenga. He then tripped the Tenga and shoved to the tire stairs, where it got stuck.

_Bir-bir-bir-bir-bird brain don't mess with me,  
'cuz you ain't got a chance!_

Haley was fend off two Tengas underneath the wooden playground structure.

_We're gonna send you back to the bird sanctuary!_

Haley then jumped though the tire latter that leads to the top, the Tengas stood up to chase Haley, but they hit their head on the structure.

_Where you will spend your days,  
Learning to basket weave._

Jon was defending himself from a Tenga, where he punch the Tenga onto a park bench.

_Don't look now, you better run,  
Why don't you just fly away?_

Out of nowhere a Tenga was flying from behind.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

But Jon was able to dodge the attack and grabbed the Tenga's leg and tossed it to the other Tenga.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

Tyler jumped over a table in the play ground and flipped it over two Tengas.

_Lord Zedd, he ain't gonna help you,  
Old Rito ain't gonna help you,  
No Goldar ain't gonna help you,  
We will make ya fly away!_

Then a Tenga got behind Tyler and grabbed him.

_So you better learn a lesson,  
Think about with whom you're messin'!_

Tyler then summoned his strength and tossed the Tenga off of him.

_Turn around in the other direction,  
Listen here to what I say!_

"Damn it we're losing!" a Tenga shouted.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

"What should we do?!" another Tenga asked.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

"We just fly out of here!" a third Tenga shouted.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,_

Then all the Tengas flew off.

_Tenga bye bye!_

"I wonder what was that about," Chris said.

"Let jest head to the Command Center and figure out what Zedd and Rita are up to," Tyler said as he and the other Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

"Those Tengas are worthless!" Rita shouted, "They can't handle a simple task!"

"Who are you calling my children worthless?!" a unknown voice shouted.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!?" Zedd demanded.

Soon a creature that looked like a Tenga only it was bigger, it was wearing a pink apron around it's waist, and had pink lipstick on its beak. "Just who are you?" Zedd demanded.

"I am the mother of those poor Tengas that you keep using," the mother Tenga said.

"And why are you here?" Rita asked.

"I'm here to take my poor babies away from here," the Tenga said.

"Hold on, hold on," Rito said coming into the conversation, "According to the Tenga tradition, when Tengas are hatched to a master, they will serve them forever."

"I don't care about that!" the mother Tenga shouted, "I kept on hearing that the Tengas here were beaten so many times."

"Well then if you can defeat the Power Rangers, then we would set the Tengas free," Zedd said.

* * *

At the Command Center the Rangers told Zordon and Alpha the situation at the park. As soon as they were done the alarms went off. "Ayeyaiyai! A monster has appeared in the park!" Aplha panicked.

"Alpha put it on the viewing globe," Zordon said.

Soon on the viewing globe the Rangers saw the mother Tenga, "It looks like a Tenga," Brittany stated.

"It seems like that," Zordon said, "But that is actually Mama Tenga, the mother of the Tengas that Zedd and Rita uses."

"But what is she doing here?" Jon asked.

"It seems that she came to take her children back with her," Zordon answered.

"It seems Zedd made a deal with her to let them go if she defeats us," Haley pointed out.

"But we won't let that happen," Tyler said, "Back to action!"

* * *

At the park, the Rangers teleported back to confront Mama Tenga. "So you are the Power Rangers," Mama Tenga said.

"Yeah we are, and we are here to stop you," Emile said.

"You can't stop me!" Mama Tenga said, "I'm fighting for my children!" Then Mama Tenga charged at the Rangers.

The Rangers tried to defend themselves from Mama Tenga. Haley tried to kick the monster, but Mama Tenga caught her and tossed Haley away.

Jon and Brittany tried to punch Mama Tenga, but she dodged the attack and countered back.

The last four Rangers tried to stop Mama Tenga as well, but she threw them aside.

"Okay guys let's get out the Power Weapons!" Tyler shouted.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed as the Power Weapon appeared in their hands.

"You think you toys can stop me!" Mama Tenga shouted.

Jon and Brittany fired their weapons and knocked over Mama Tenga.

Paige lashed her whip as Haley tossed a dagger at Mama Tenga.

Then Chris and Emile jumped into the air and attacked Mama Tenga with their weapons.

The Tyler charged at Mama Tenga and slashed her with his sword.

* * *

"I just knew that she wouldn't last against the Rangers," Zedd said.

"Well why did you let her fight the Rangers?" Rita asked.

"I just wanted to see if she is strong," Zedd answered, "Come let's at least even the playing field."

"Anything for you my dear," Rita said with smile.

Zedd and Rita crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Mama Tenga, making her grow into a giant.

"We need the Zords of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Now let's do this!" Tyler shouted.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

Mama Tenga tried to charge at the Megazord, but the Megazord was able to toss her aside.

"Are you afraid of fighting me?" Mama Tenga said, "Try to fight me when I'm in the air."

Mama Tenga then started to flap her arms and started to fly into the air.

"We need the Sword of Light!" Tyler shouted. Then the sword fell from the sky where the Megazord claimed the sword.

The Megazord started to swing its sword at the flying Mama Tenga, but it couldn't reach her.

"Looks like your sword is a little short," Mama Tenga said as she flew down and landed on the Megazord shoulders, "Let me give you a lift!"

Mama Tenga started to flap her arms even harder and started to lift the Megazord into the air. Once when she thought that they were high enough, she dropped the Megazord making them crashed into the ground.

In the cockpit of the Megazord, the Rangers were thrashed around due to the crash.

"Damn it, what her problem?!" Chris shouted.

"She must really love her children," Paige stated.

"But we cannot let her win," Brittany stated.

"But we need to find a way to knock her down first," Jon stated.

"Don't worry he'll be here soon," Tyler said.

Mama Tenga was laughing at the Rangers thinking that she can win this, but out of nowhere she was kicked and knocked to the ground by Ninjor, who was in his samurai form. "Who are you?!" Mama Tenga shouted.

"I am Ninjor," he replied as he drew his sword as it started to glow, then he to do multiple slashes that hit Mama Tenga.

"Now let's finish this!" Tyler shouted.

The Megazord raised its sword as it started to glow.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made an energy beam that hit Mama Tenga.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"I'm sorry my children!" Mama Tenga shouted as she fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

On the moon the Tengas witnessed of what happened. "Wow, mom really stood up to the Power Rangers," a Tenga said.

"Uh sorry about your mother though," Zedd said.

"Don't worry, mom never did understand the Tenga Tradition," a Tenga said.

Zedd then walked over to his throne and sat down, "Rita remind me that we shouldn't have children.

Rita was about to say something, but decided that it would be better not to remind Zedd about their son, Thrax.

* * *

At the park thing were back to normal after the fight with Mama Tenga. "Well at least that didn't take long," Jon said.

"You know I feel sad for Mama Tenga though," Paige said.

"Well as Power Rangers we need do to protect the Earth," Emile stated.

"I know," Paige said.

Soon the Rangers noticed that Haley was leave, "Where are you going Haley?"

"Sorry guys but I need to get home and work the contest that I'm entering," Haley answered.

"What contest?" Chris asked.

"You'll see when I win," Haley said as she left.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay but it was Christmas, but here's my first post for 2010. I hope you enjoyed it.


	19. Ch 19: Two in One

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 19: Two in One

It was a cool afternoon in Gdynia, Poland. Z was visiting his family, with his father, for his cousin's wedding. Today he and his father decided to stay at his aunt and uncle's house for the day.

Z walked into the living room where his cousins, Weronika and Kacper, were watching 'Batman Returns' in Polish. "Oooo, Batman," Z said as he sat on the couch. "You can see that it's in Polish," Weronika pointed out.

"I know and I don't care," Z replied, "Batman is my favorite super hero."

"More than the Power Rangers?" Kacper asked.

"You know about the Power Rangers?" Z asked.

"Of course Krzysztof," Z's cousin, Małgorzata, said, "And your father did tell us earlier that you live in the town where the Power Rangers are seen a lot."

"Yeah that's right," Z said, "I'm just surprised you guys know about them. "

"Well what do you expect with today's technology," Małgorzata said.

"Good point," Z said.

"And of course Kacper is a big fan of the Power Rangers," Weronika said.

"And let me guess, you want me to talk to Kacper about them," Z said.

"Yeah, mostly because not that much information of the Power Rangers," Małgorzata said.

"Alright," Z said knowing that he cannot let out a lot of information of the Rangers.

**

* * *

**

On the moon Rita smiled evilly as she found Z, "So that's where Z was at this whole time," she said. For Zedd he was watching the other Rangers, "What did you say dear," he said.

"I said I found the Shadow Ranger, he's in Poland,"Rita said, "Take a look for yourself."

Zedd look towards to where Rita pointed to, "This is perfect. We can attack the Shadow Ranger and get rid of him first, then we'll attack the rest of the Rangers."

"Lord Zedd," Scorpina started with Goldar and Rito by her side, "We would gladly go to Earth and destroy the Shadow Ranger."

"No if we attack the Shadow Ranger, then the other Rangers would come to aid him," Zedd said.

"Well let's see if Finster has a monster for this type of situation," Rita said as she walked off to Finster's shop.

In Finster's shop, Finster was working on another clay sculpture of his new monster, until Rita martched in and shouted, "Finster! I need a monster to take care of the Shadow Ranger!"

"Well my queen, you came just in time," Finster said, "I just finished my latest monster." Finster presented Rita a figure that looked like a creature that had two jester heads and it was wearing some sort of long robe. "This is Twin Jester, I have to say that this could be the best monster that I ever created."

"Well let's see about that," Rita said as Finster put the sculpture on the conveyer belt and pulled the lever. The Monster Maker started to do its work until at the end of the machine, two creatures appeared, they both were in strip jester clothes, one was blue and the other was red. For their faces the blue one had the tragedy drama mask while the red one had a comedy drama mask. "Finster why are there two monster!?" Rita demanded.

"Well Rita Twin Jester has a special power that the Ranger won't be able to stop," Finster explained.

**

* * *

**

Back in Gdynia, Z lied to his cousins about how much he knows about the Power Rangers. As soon as he finished, he felt something odd, like some sort of evil presence. Z stood up and said,

"Well that everything I know about the Power Rangers. And I think I'll go for a walk."

Z was walking to the front door where his father saw him, "Hey Chris where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh I was just thinking that I'll go for a walk," Z replied as he put his shoes on, "Can you ask Wujek to open the front gate for me?"

"Just don't wonder to far," Z's father said.

"I won't," Z's said back. Z was walking along the sidewalks until was out of view of his aunt and uncle's house, then he ran into a small ally that was in between two houses. He pulled out his Communicator and contacted Zordon,

"Zordon this is Z, are you there?"

"Z, you contacted us just in time," Zordon said, "Alpha just spotted a weird energy in Gdynia."

"Alright I'm going to check it out," Z said, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

**

* * *

**

At the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon just finished talking to Z. But then the alarms went off, "Ayeyaiyai! A monster appeared in Boardman Park!"

"Alpha contact the other Rangers," Zordon said.

"Right away," Alpha said as he pressed a few buttons.

"What is it Zordon?" Tyler answered.

"Tyler, you and the other Rangers teleport to the Command Center at once," Zordon said.

Soon the Rangers, minus Z, arrived at the Command Center, "What's going on Zordon?" Paige asked.

"Rangers it seems that Zedd and Rita unleashed another monster in Boardman Park," Zordon started to explain, "Behold the viewing globe." The Rangers turned to see the blue Twin Jester in the viewing globe.

"What is that?" Brittany asked. "Looks like a jester monster," Chris suggested.

"It does look like a ordinary monster," Alpha started, "But it seems that this monster has an odd energy. I'm going to analyze the monster and find out what it is. In the mean time you should keep the monster at bay."

"Okay Alpha," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

**

* * *

**

At Gdynia's Port, Z arrived to find whatever came to Gdynia. "Okay where are you?" Z said.

"So you're the Shadow Ranger," someone laughed. Z looked around till he saw the red Twin Jester standing on a fountain.

"Who are you?" Z demanded.

"I'm your destroyer!" the red Twin Jester replied in a menacing voice.

**

* * *

**

In Boardman Park, the rest of the Rangers arrived to confront the blue Twin Jester. "Oh look it's the Power Rangers," it said in a droopy voice.

"Listen here pal," Jon started, "you better just leave, before we destroy you."

"Well I got friends who want to destroy you though," the blue Twin Jester said as Putties appeared by his side.

Then the Putties charged at the Rangers.

_And so you fell into the danger  
And you're all alone tonight_

The Rangers pulled out their Power Weapons and defend themselves from the Putties.

_Well you're surrounded by the hurting type  
And you just don't care for the sight_

Tyler, Emile, and Chris use their weapons to knock down the Putties that tried to attack them.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright_

Jon fired his guns as Brittany fired arrows that hit some of the Putties' Z emblems.

_All of us are on your side_

_We'll take them  
We'll take them... down_

Haley was using her daggers to attack the Putties as Paige used her whip to slam Putties together.

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

**

* * *

**

In Gdynia, the red Twin Jester jumped down from the fountain and lunged at Z.

_You know you must be strong and hold your own  
'Cause the power's on your side_

Z pulled out his Shadow Saber, and blocked the attack, and counter attack.

_The enemy will try to give you fear  
But you never run nor hide_

The red Twin Jester jumped backwards to dodge the attack.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright_

Z started to slash his sword in order to attack the monster, but it kept on dodging the attacks.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
We'll take them... down_

"Poor Ranger your attacks suck," the red Twin Jester said as it kicked Z.

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

**

* * *

**

Back in Boardman Park, the Rangers destroyed all of the Putties. "Now it's my turn to fight you," the blue Twin Jester said as it charged at the Rangers.

_And we'll come runnin' to your side_

_We will protect you from your fright  
All of us are on your side_

As the monster charged at the Ranger, Chris used his lance to knock the monster down.

_We'll take them down, fight!_

"Now let's finish this!" Tyler shouted.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

"Try your luck," the blue Twin Jester shouted.

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at the blue Twin Jester.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam hit the blue Twin Jester head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The blue Twin Jester screamed as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Soon the fire from the exploitation disappeared as the blue Twin Jester reappeared. "What the hell!" Emile shouted. "

Sorry, but I don't go down that easily," the blue Twin Jester said as it slowly approached the Rangers.

"Well next we keep you down next time!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers got ready to fight again.

"Wait Rangers, come back to the Command Center," Alpha said though the Communicator.

"Alright," Tyler said as the Rangers teleported out of there.

**

* * *

**

Back in Gynia, the red Twin Jester was looming over Z, "Looks like I win Ranger." Then the monster jumped into the air and was about to land on Z, but luckily Z was teleported away. "Oh well, looks like I can have some fun destroying this city," the red Twin Jester said.

**

* * *

**

At the Command Center, Z had arrived with the other Rangers. "Z, What are you doing here?" Brittany asked as she and the other Rangers removed their helmets.

"Well we teleported him because we found out about the monsters' energy," Zordon said.

"It turns out that the two monsters are actually one monster call Twin Jester," Alpha explained.

"There was a second one?" Chris asked.

"Yeah it appeared in Gdynia," Z answered.

"Then how do we destroy it if it's two separate monsters?" Jon asked.

"Well you need to destroy both of the monsters at the same time," Alpha answered.

"That's why Alpha and I have been working on a new sidearms for all of you," Zordon said as small platform raised up with eight black guns, with white holster next to them. "These are one of your new sidearm the Blasters. They will be able to help you out in you fights against Zedd and Rita's monsters."

The Rangers took a Blaster and holser and attached them to their belts."Thanks Zordon," Tyler said.

"Hold on," Alpha said, "You need to divide into two groups of four if you wish to destroy the monster."

"Alright then," Tyler said as they teleported out of there.

In Boardman Park Tyler, Jon, Emile and Haley arrived while in Gdynia Z, Brittany, Chris and Paige arrived as well. Both groups saw the Twin Jester monster approaching them.

"Okay guys charge your Blaster," Tyler said though the Communicator. Then the monsters started to run towards the Rangers, "Fire!" Then the Rangers fired their Blasters and hit the monsters.

They both screamed and fell to the ground and exploded.

**

* * *

**

"Finster!" Rita shouted, "Your monster failed!"

"Oh not yet my queen," Finster said, "Look for yourself." Rita looked though her telescope to see the red energy that belong to the red Twin Jester turn purple. "With their energy one again, you can revive them and make Twin Jester whole again."

"Alright we'll do it," Zedd said.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit the energy and reform Twin Jester in it's true form. It had its two heads red and blue heads, with a purple long robe on and a orange strip jester clothes underneath. Then it grew into a gaint.

"Tyler the monster is here now," Z said.

Then Tyler and the other Rangers arrived to fight the monster, "Let's do this!" Tyler shouted.

"We need the Zords of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

"Well now let's see you can stop me now," Twin Jester said as it fired with a rainbow beam at the Armored Megazord, knocking it down to the ground.

"Guy's we need to finish this," Z said, "We can't let Gdynia get destroyed." "I know, let's just finish this monster," Tyler said.

"Right!" the Rangers said as the Armored Megazord's sword appeared in its hand.

Twin Jester fired another rainbow beam, but the Megazord was able to deflect the attack.

The Armored Megazord crossed its arms with its swords was glowing gold and purple.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Armored Megazord slashed its swords that made a X-beam that hit Twin Jester.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Twin Jester screamed as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"Finster that monster was whole and it still failed!" Rita shouted.

"I'm sorry my queen," Finster apologized, "I never expected the Rangers to do that."

"Shut up!" Rita shout, "I've got such a headache!"

* * *

In Gdynia, the Rangers were hiding from the public's eye, "Thanks guys for helping me save Gdynia," Z said.

"It's no big," Tyler said, "But sorry for interrupting your visit."

"Don't worry, I was missing the action back home," Z said, "But I'll be back by the end of the week."

"Alright, see you in a week," Tyler said as he and the rest of the Rangers Teleported away.

Later, Z returned back to his aunt and uncle's house, where his father was worried about him, "Where were you!?" his father shouted.

"I was at the train station down the road, where the monster was attacking," Z lied.

"Why were you there?" his father asked.

"I thought it would be a safe place when the monster attacked," Z said as he went up the stairs, "And dad you should not worry the Rangers will always save us from Zedd and Rita's monsters."

At the table, Małgorzata was thinking, 'That's true but why did they attack Gdynia right now?"

* * *

A/N: I'm guessing some where wondering where the Shadow was at, well now you know he was in Poland. He'll return to America soon.


	20. Ch 20: Dance with Me

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 20: Dance with Me

It was a normal summer day, and Jon was on Facebook, checking his status and seeing who is on. Before he was about to sign off he got an invite for a party at a friend's house that he knows as MK. He checked the invite list and saw a lot of his friend are attending, including the Rangers. So Jon decided that he will attend the party as well.

* * *

At MK's house, MK was getting his house ready for the party. Soon there was a knock at the door and MK went to answer it, It was a man in a brown delivery suit, "Can I help you?" MK asked.

"Yes, we are from the D. Dez's Party Supply," the man said, "We got the rental dance floor that you ordered."

"Ah, good," MK replied, "Bring it in, I'll show you where to put it."

The man went back to the truck where he and another man started to carry the rental dance floor into MK's house, where MK lead them to the living room, where the furniture was moved out of the way for the dance floor. The two delivery men placed the dance floor on the floor and set it up.

"Okay then," one of the delivery men started as he pull out a clip board with the receipt, "We just need you to sign this and tomorrow we'll pick it up."

MK signed the receipt and handed it back to the man, "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

The man took the receipt and gave MK the copy, and went back to the truck. But unknown to MK, the delivery men's reflections showed that they were Putties.

* * *

On the moon Zedd was watching at what was happening on Earth, "Yes finally the time has come," he said.

"What is it now Zedd?" Rita asked.

"My most brilliant plan my dear," Zedd started to explain, "One of the Power Rangers' friends is having a party tonight..."

"Oh, you know I just hate teenagers at a party," Rita interrupted.

"I know my little buttercup," Zedd said, "That's why I set up a trap for the Rangers."

"Do go on," Rita said.

"Just now our Putties just delivered a dance floor to the house of the Rangers' friend. And I placed a spell on that dance floor, for whoever steps on the dance floor will get the impulse to keep on dancing no matter what happens," Zedd explain.

"Then once the Rangers are under the spell, Goldar, Rito, and I will take the Putties and destroy the Power Rangers once and for all," Scorpina added.

"Ah such a devious plan Zeddy," Rita said.

"I know, tonight we'll be the ones dancing on the ruins of the world," Zedd said as he gave out his evil laugh.

* * *

Later that night, the party had started at MK's house. The Rangers showed up a few minutes after the party started, soon more and more friends started to arrive. The party was going very well and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Hey MK, great party," Paige said.

"Thanks Paige," MK said as he went to the room that had the dance floor, which was on and flashing in different colors, "Looks like everyone is enjoying the dance floor that I rented."

Haley soon walked into the room and saw the danced floor, "Hey MK, where did you get the dance from?" she asked.

"Here let me show you," MK said as he lead the girls to a desk and pull out the copy of the receipt with the name of the place and the number underneath it, "Here it is," MK said as he handed the paper to Haley, "Well I need to get back to party."

As MK left, Haley noticed something on the receipt, "Hey Paige check out the name," she said.

Paige look at the receipt and saw the name, D. Dez, "So?" Paige asked. "Look closely," Haley said.

Paige looked at the name carefully and realized at what Haley was talking about. "Hey ladies, what's going on?" Chris said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Chris do you see what we see?" Paige asked as she held the receipt to Chris.

Chris looked at receipt and saw the name and soon realized at what was on the receipt, "Oh shit."

Elsewhere in MK's house, Tyler was going to the kitchen to get a drink. On his way to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Emile, sitting on the stairs with his phone out. "Emile, your parents let you come to this party?" Tyler said.

Emile looked up at Tyler and said, "Yeah I was surprised as well. It seems since I'm going to a senor soon they will let me go out a little bit more."

"That's good," Tyler said. Then Tyler noticed Jon, Brittany, and Julian passing, "Hey guys."

"Hey Tyler, Emile," Brittany greeted back. "So you two are enjoying the party?" Julian asked.

"I am," Emile replied, "And I got word that Z is coming back from his trip from Poland late tonight."

"That's good to hear," Jon said, "We were heading to get drinks in the kitchen, want something?"

"Sure," Tyler and Emile said at the same time. They were heading to the kitchen Paige stopped Tyler to show the discovery that she, Haley, and Chris found.

Tyler looked at the receipt and saw the name 'D. Dez' and underneath it was 'Zedd.' "We think that Zedd is planning something," Haley whisper.

"Then let's warn the others," Tyler replied as he pull out his cell phone and send a text.

Soon Jon, Brittany, and Emile cell phones went off and they saw that they got a text that said, "Zedd might have a trap set up, be on guard."

* * *

Back on the moon, Zedd slammed his fist on his throne's arm, "No! Those Rangers are now on to us!"

"I wonder how they figured how figured it out?" Rito asked.

"It was your stupid idea for a false name," Goldar said as he hit Rito in back of his head.

"Well even if they found out about my trap, I think it's time to unleash a new monster," Zedd said as he raised his Z-staff, "Arise Dance Floor!" lightning fire from the Z-staff and hit the dance floor at MK's house. Soon the dance floor started to glow and the people on the dance floor disappeared. Then the dance floor raised up. It still looks like a large board with the small square tiles that were flashing in different colors with mechanical arms and legs. "Now that the entertainment is here, let's party for real!" it said.

Soon everyone, but the Rangers, started to scream and panic. In the panic, the Rangers headed upstairs and hid in a room. "Let's do this," Tyler said,"It's Mophin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

Back downstairs some of the people were heading for the front door, but the Power Rangers bust though the door and went to the room where the monster is in. And everyone one went from fear to being excited with being close to the Power Rangers. "Okay buddy, we got a complaints about you ruining a party," Tyler said.

"How can that be that be?" the monster said, "I'm Dance Floor, I improve parties."

"Well Lord Zedd's way of partying is not allowed here," Chris said.

"Fine I'll party outside," Dance Floor said as it ran for the door and ran outside with the Rangers following it.

As they were chasing Dance Floor, a bunch of Putties appeared right in front of them.

"Oh great more party crashes," Brittany said as the Putties attacked.

_Tick tock, tick tock  
You're runnin' out of time_

A Putty charged at Haley, but she flipped it over her and kicked it's Z-emblem.

_No time to stop  
'Cause they are close behind_

Brittany did a summersault kick that knocked down a Putty.

_When they come knock  
They better know it's time_

Jon blocked a kick from a Putty, and he tripped the Putty.

_I've got the lock  
To keep them all in line_

Chris grabbed a Putty and tossed it at another Putty.

_Well you can run and you can hide_

Emile did a jump kick that knocked down a few Putties.

_When the evil's got you in sight_

Paige was grabbed from behind, But she was able to shake it off.

_C-C-C-Combat_

Tyler then charged up a punched, then punch a Putty that sent it flying to other Putties.

_Yeah! _

_C-C-C-Combat_

Then all of the Putties were destroyed. "Now let's find that monster," Paige said.

"Look no further Rangers!" Dance Floor shouted as it approached the Rangers.

"Ready Power Weapons!" Tyler shouted as the Power Weapons appeared in their hands.

"So you wish to fight me Rangers?" Dance Floor asked, "Cause if you fight me, you'll might hurt your friends."

Soon on each square tile had a face of a friend that disappeared earlier. "What have you done?!" Tyler demanded.

"I captured your friends and now they will dance forever," Dance Floor explained, "And if you attack me, then you can harm your friends." The Ranger don't know what to do now since the monster had their friends held hostage. "Time for you to perished Rangers!" Dance Floor shouted as it fired color beams that knocked the Rangers to the ground. "Zordon we need help!" Tyler shouted to his Communicator.

The Rangers tried to get up, but Dance Floor released another rally of beams that knocked the Rangers down again.

"Ranger come to the Command Center," Zordon said though the Communicator. Then the Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

The Rangers arrived at the Command Center, where Alpha and Zordon were waiting, "Zordon we got a problem," Tyler said.

"I know Tyler," Zordon said, "But Alpha and I might have a solution to you problem." Soon small platform raised up again with eight weird objects with white holster, "As well with the Blasters Alpha and I made for you, we were making a another side arm for all of you, the Light Javelins."

Each Ranger grabbed the object and it's holster, leaving the last one for Z. As they held the objects, they unfold and became javelins. "With these javelins, you'll need to stab them into an empty tile to save everyone," Alpha explains.

"Alright," Tyler said, "Back to action!"

* * *

Back in the neighborhood, the Ranger came back with their new weapons. "Ready to be defeated Rangers?" Dance Floor mocked. "You're the one going down," Tyler said as he and the other Ranger charge at Dance Floor.

Dance Floor unleashed an endless wave of beams at the Rangers. The Rangers kept dodging the beams until Jon got in close enough see the empty tile and stabbed it. Soon Dance Floor started to scream as the other tile lit up and beams fire from each tile, only this time it everyone that Dance Floor captured were released. Everyone who were captured were wondering what was going on, "Get out of here, we'll take care of this!" Tyler shouted.

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

"This can't be happening!" Dance Floor shouted.

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at Dance Floor

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam hit Dance Floor head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Dance Floor screamed as he fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

Back on the moon, Zedd was furious with the result of the fight, "How can those Rangers defeat another perfectly good monster?!"

"I don't know Ed, but I feel like it's my fault," Rito said.

"Because it is your fault for giving out an easy name to have the Power Rangers to figure out!" Zedd shouted.

* * *

Back at MK's house with everyone back and after what happened, everyone decided to call it a night. "Sorry about the inconvenience, didn't know that Zedd had a trap for the Rangers," MK apologized.

"Don't worry about," Ty;er said, "No one saw it coming."

Then Tyler and the other Rangers were heading to their rides. "Leave it to Zedd to ruin a party," Brittany said.

"Well we will need to on guard just in case if Zedd plans to unleash another monster," Jon pointed out.

The Rangers then said their good bye and all went home.

* * *

A/N: another monster submitted by TeamRocketDiva. I hope you liked it.


	21. Ch 21: Road Fighting

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 21: Road Fighting

It was a quiet day in Boardman, quiet until a group of ten men in black leather coats that reads 'the Samurai Riders' on the back, roared their motorcycle though the town's streets. When they had to stop at a red light, they all had to revved their engines very loudly to get everyone's attention.

The bikers stopped at a red light at an intersection where the local Starbucks was at. Inside Tyler, with the help of Ethan, was checking out collages for him to go to. The two were interrupted by the roaring engines of the motorcycles outside. "What the hell is that?" Ethan said as they looked out the window to see the Samurai Riders.

"Looks like a biker gang has rolled into town," Tyler stated.

"Great," Ethan started, "Just what we need. I mean it was just enough with monsters being sent by Zedd and Rita, we don't need this."

The two became silent until Tyler said, "How much would you bet that one of them will be used by Zedd and Rita."

"Five bucks."

* * *

The Samurai Riders soon decided to stop at the mall's parking lot. Even though they stop some of the bikers were still revving their bikes.

In the parking lot, Chris and Paige arrived and parked in a spot. They both stepped out of Chris's car, "Oh great some trouble," Paige said.

"Come on let's just ignore them," Chris said as they started to walked to the mall's entrance.

The two were minding their business as they were passing the Samurai Rider until one of the bikers shouted, "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Nothing, we are just passing by," Chris replied.

"Well you better be careful not to cross us you little queer," the biker said.

Chris and Paige walked away from the bikers without looking back. "Don't let them get to you," Paige said.

"You know me Paige," Chris said, "It would take more than words to get to me."

* * *

On the moon Rita smiled at what she saw, "Oh Zeddy you should come see this," she said.

"What is it now?" Zedd asked as he got of his throne and walked over to Rita.

"Just look," Rita said as she pointed to what she saw.

Zedd looked to Earth to see the Samurai Riders, "So what it's just a bunch of grown men pretending to be tough."

"Well who knows, maybe one of them can stand up to the Power Rangers," Rita stated.

Zedd took another look at the men and saw 'The Samurai Riders' on their backs, " Samurai Riders eh," Zedd said, "Maybe I can use them to make samurai monster!" Zedd then raised his Z-staff and lightning fired to the Earth.

The lightning was aiming for one of the bikers, but the man move out of the way and the lightning snatched the bike.

"Hey what happened to my bike?" the biker asked.

The bike appeared a few feet away and transformed into a mechanical monster in a midnight black samurai armor, with a bike wheel on his left elbow and another on its right knee. It had a exhaust pipes on the side of its body and it had bike handles on its helmet. And it was holding a katana in its sheath, in its left hand.

"Now it's time to show this world the power of a Samurai-Cycle," it said.

Back on the moon Rita witnessed the transformation. "You missed," she said.

"I know," Zedd said, but let's see how monster would fair to the Power Rangers."

"So you're going with another speed monster Ed?" Rito asked.

* * *

Back at the mall people were running and screaming from the new monster that was unleashed. Chris and Paige sighed as they just reached the entrance to the mall, "Of course," Chris said.

"Come on let's morph and take care of this monster," Paige said. The two of them ran off to a bunch of bushes that hid them. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

The two Rangers had appeared in front of the mall to confront Samurai-Cycle. "So two Rangers came to confront my power," Samurai-Cycle said.

"We don't care for your power," Chris said as he and Paige pulled out their Light Javelins, "We're here to stop you."

"Hmph. You can't stop me by yourselves," Samurai-Cycle said as it got ready to fight.

Samurai-Cycle made the first move and charged at the Rangers.

* * *

Back at Starbucks, Tyler, with Ethan's help, was still checking out the collages. "Any luck Tyler?" Ethan asked.

"Well I do have a good idea for a collage but..." Tyler was soon interrupted by his Communicator.

"What's that?" Ethan asked.

"Oh that... It's just an alarm to remind me that I need to go home," Tyler lied as he started to pack up his stuff.

"Oh, okay then," Ethan said.

"Hey maybe we can continue this later today," Tyler suggested.

"Sure," Ethan replied.

Tyler then walked out the door and looked for a place to hide. He went to hid at the side of a building where he hid behind a truck. "What is it Zordon?"

"Tyler, Chris and Paige are confronting a monster at the mall, they need your help," Zordon explained, "We'll contact the others to meet you at the mall.

"Okay," Tyler said as he teleported to the mall.

* * *

At the mall Tyler and the other Rangers arrived to see Chris and Paige fending off a monster.

"How many monsters does Zedd and Rita have?" Jon asked.

"Who knows and who cares," Emile replied.

"Emile's right," Haley said, "Let's morph and take care of this."

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The rest of the Rangers arrived to aid Chris and Paige, "Are you guy alright?" Brittany asked.

"Don't worry, we're fine," Paige replied.

"So, all the Power Rangers have finally come to be destroyed be me," Samurai-Cycle said.

"Sorry, but you're the one who's going to be destroyed," Tyler said as the rest of the Rangers, other than Z, pulled out their Light Javelins.

"Wait, when did you guys get javelins?" Z asked.

"From our last fight," Haley replied as the Rangers charged at Samurai-Cycle.

Z pulled out his Shadow Saber and charged into the fight. As each Ranger charged at Samurai-Cycle, Samurai-Cycle use his katana's sheath to block each attack and counter each Ranger with his sheath.

"Pitiful Rangers, you are no match to me," Samurai-Cycle said as it charged at the Rangers with great speed. He passed each Ranger with his blade drawn out. As he put his sword back in its sheath, sparks started to fly from the Ranger that made them fly in different directions and landed on different cars that, causing large dents or crashing though the car windows.

"Hey look the Rainbow Squad are really all talk," a member of the Samurai riders said.

"You think you can do better?" Samurai-Cycle asked.

"Of course, we're much tougher than those multi colored freaks in spandex," the Samurai Rider said.

"Then name your challenge," Samurai-Cycle said.

"We'll race to see who can reach Youngstown first," The Samurai Riders' leader said.

"Fine," Samurai-Cycle said as it raced off to Youngstown with the Samurai Riders following.

"Are those guys crazy or stupid?!" Jon asked.

"I say both," Chris answered.

"Rangers, Alpha and I have a plan to stop Samurai-Cycle, for now keep Samurai-Cycle busy," Zordon said though the Communicator.

"We're on it Zordon," Tyler replied.

"Z, we will also need your help with the plan," Zordon added.

"Okay Zordon," Z said, "Good luck guys." Then Z teleported out of there.

"We need the Power Cycles!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cycles appeared in front of them. They got on their bikes and started to chase the monster.

The Rangers were passing some cars on the public road, "Guys we will need to be careful on this road so that we don't hurt any innocent drivers," Tyler said.

The Rangers started to pass the Samurai Riders and started to home in on Samurai-Cycle.

_When you need a hero to protect the place you live_

Jon and Tyler to stabbed Samurai-Cycle with their javelins, but Samurai-Cycle dodged the attack.

_Fighting monsters all around who try to get within_

Samurai-Cycle then started to run against traffic.

_Awesome power, no surrender, Rangers never fall_

Emile and Brittany followed Samurai-Cycle on the left side of the road with their Blasters ready.

_Look to the sky as they arrive when you hear this call_

Emile and Brittany started to fire and hitting Samurai-Cycle's back.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

Haley jumped into the air and stabbed Samurai-Cycle in the back with her javelin.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

You can't stop me," Samurai-Cycle said as it started to weave around traffic.

_Bad guys they are all the same they want complete control_

The Rangers were weaving around traffic too, to keep up with the monster.

_Intimidate, eliminate the Rangers from the throne_

Paige pull out her Power Whip and lashed it at Samurai-Cycle.

_But the good guys always have a way to win out in the end_

Chris drove in close to stabbed his javelin into its leg.

_So look to the sky as they arrive the heroes who defend_

You'll pay for that," Samurai-Cycle said as it slashed its sword at Chris.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

But the Rangers had to do something, so no one would get hurt by this monster.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

They watch as Samurai-Cycle jump on any cars that it passed.

"We got to stop this monster fast before it does some real damage," Pagie stated.

In Youngstwon, Z was getting something ready for the monster.

Z look at the bridge to see the monster and Rangers coming, "Right on time," Z said.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

"Rangers back off on the monster," Alpha said though the Communicator, so they did.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

"You all finally see that you can't stop me," Samurai-Cycle said.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

As it got closer, Z activated a trap that made a blue beam that the monster passed.

_Go Power Rangers!  
Fly Power Rangers!  
Win Power Rangers!  
Here we go!_

Samurai-Cycle fell to the ground, confused at what happened." What's going on?!" it demanded.

"Alpha had created this devise that stops you from using your speed," Z explained as the other Ranger stopped behind him.

---

"Curse that Alpha and his devises!" Rita shouted

"Well it won't matter once we give Samurai-Cycle a boost," Zedd said.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Samurai-Cycle making it grow into a giant.

"We need the Zords of Light!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

Samurai-Cycle drew out its blade and charged at the Rangers. The Megazord and Ark try to defend themselves but Samurai-Cycle was still too fast.

"We need the Sword of Light!" Tyler shouted. Then the sword fell from the sky where the Megazord claimed the sword as well with Ark pulling out the Shadow Sword.

"You cannot defeat the way's of the Samurai-Cycle," it said as it tried to attack Ark. But Ark was able to deflect its attack and locked its sword to the ground.

"Now guys!" Z shouted.

The Megazord used its sword to slash Samurai-Cycle's hand off. "My hand! How could you do this!"

The Megazord raised its sword as it started to glow.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made an energy beam that hit Samurai-Cycle.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"How shameful!" Samurai-Cycle shouted as it fell to its knees and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

Back in Youngstown, the Samurai Rider had arrived only to be stop by the Power Rangers. "Just what do you think you are doing?!" the Samurai Riders' leader demanded.

The Rangers didn't reply. But police cars surrounded the Samurai Riders and the Rangers. "Well we are here to make sure that motorcycle group that was terrorizing towns across the state are placed under arrest," Chris explained.

The police officers got to the Samurai Riders and arrested them. "Hey what about them?" the leader said, "They broke a few laws today."

"Well the Power Rangers are the ones who keep saving us," an officer replied, "We own them our lives."

* * *

Back at the moon Zedd was furious, "I hate those Power Rangers! Those goody-two shoes make me sick!"

"And they just give me a headache!" Rita shouted, "I need a..." before Rita can finish her sentence Scorpina already had an aspirin for her.

* * *

Later that day at the park, Haley wanted to talk to the other Rangers. "So Haley what's the big news?" Brittany asked.

"Well you guys remember the contest that I told you about?" Haley asked. The Rangers nodded, "Well I won the contest!"

"That's great Haley," Jon said, "What did you win?"

"I won a four day trip to Hollywood where I can bring ten friends to meet the cast of the Power Rangers movie that they are working on. So I'm taking you guys along with my sister, David, and Matt Liptak."

"When's the trip?" Emile asked.

"We leave this Friday."

* * *

A/N: I'll like to thank Nick for the monster idea, next I'm using J.W. Appel's monster


	22. Ch 22: All Brawn, all Evil

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 22: All Brawn, all Evil

Today in Boardman Park there was a big ruckus at the picnic area. They were a bunch of high school and collage jocks and young body builders were gathering and having arm wrestling contests. Whenever someone wins a match they let out a loud shout that could be heard though out the park.

In the park Emile and Haley were driving and saw the large group, "What's going on?" Emile asked.

"Who knows and who cares," Haley replied.

Soon the two noticed a man walking over to where the jocks and body builders, about to tell that they should leave. But then some of the jocks start to surround the man, "Oh great," the two said as they got out of the car and rushed over to help.

"Hey leave the man alone!" Haley shouted.

The jocks and body builders turned to see Emile and Haley approaching them, "What do you want?!" a jock shouted.

"We want you to stop picking on that man," Emile said.

"And you think you can stop us?" a jock mocked as he approached the two Rangers.

"Leave them alone Chad," a female voice said. They all turn to see a brunette female bodybuilder in a white sleeveless shirt and blue jeans, "You know that it's a waste of time on weaklings, and we don't want to show our bad side."

"Good point Helen, we don't want to show our bad side to the Rangers," Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Emile asked.

"We don't need to tell you," Helen said, "So just go away."

"So you think you're better than us because you have muscles?" Haley asked.

"Come on, it's common sense," Helen replied, "And beside if we train hard we should be able to replace the Power Rangers. So beat it unless you think you are strong enough to beat me in arm wrestling."

"Fine I accept your challenge," Haley said as she sat at the table.

"Are you sure?" Emile asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Haley said as Helen sat on the other side of the table.

The two placed their elbows on the table and grasped each other's hands, then one of the jocks placed his hand on their hands. "Go!" the jock shouted as the two girls started to use all their might to slam the other's arm on the table. Helen was just surprised at how strong Haley was, but Helen wanted to make sure she'll win. One of the jocks at the other end of the bench placed his foot on the side and started to lift it up slowly until Haley fell over.

"How's that!?" Helen shouted as Emile rushed to Haley's side.

Haley smiled as she got up, "I saw what you guys did, and it was pathetic. And I hope you don't expect to be Power Rangers anytime soon. Let's go Emile." With that the two Rangers left.

"Like they know how to be Power Rangers," Helen said.

* * *

On the moon Rita was watching the events though her telescope, then she smiled evilly, "Oh Zeddy I think I got an idea for some monsters," she said.

"What is it my dear?" Zedd said as he walked to where Rita was standing.

"There are a bunch of ignorant and nasty muscle heads," Rita explain.

Zedd looked towards the Earth to see the jocks and bodybuilders , "That's perfect, we can make a monster on the nastiest muscle head to defeat the Power Rangers," Zedd said, "Goldar! Rito! Scorpina!"

The three monsters appeared behind Zedd and Rita. "What do you need my lord?" Goldar asked.

"I need you three to go to Earth and bring me the nastiest teen that's in the park," Zedd instructed.

"What for?" Rito asked.

"For a monster you idiot!" Rita shouted as she hit Rito with her staff.

"Ow! Can you stop doing that," Rito said.

"We won't fail you," Scorpina said as the three villains teleported out of there.

* * *

Back at the park, Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina, with a bunch of Putties appeared in front of the jocks and bodybuilders. "Well looky here some good specimens," Goldar said.

The jocks and body builder looked up and saw the villains, "What do you know, something that we were training for," Helen said, "Let's get them."

"Foolish human," Scorpina said, "Seize them!" Then the Putties charged at the humans.

Back at Haley's car, she and Emile noticed the three monsters with the Putties. "Great now we need to save them," Emile said.

"Come on let's park this car somewhere else and find a place to morph," Haley said as they got in the car and drove to the other side of the park. Then they walked to and hid behind a cabin.

"It's Mophin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

* * *

At the Command Center, the alarms were going off, "Ayeyaiyai! Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina had appeared in the park," Alpha said.

"Alpha quickly contact the Power Rangers at once," Zordon said.

"I'm on it," Alpha said as he press a few buttons.

"What is it Zordon?" the six Rangers answered.

"Rangers, Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina are attacking the park," Zordon explained.

"Of course the day before we leave for Hollywood," Chris said.

"Well let's see what they are here for and stop them," Jon said.

"Emile and Haley are already in the park, "Zordon said, "Good luck and my the Power protect you."

"It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers arrived at the park to confront the villains who had the Putties holding on to each jock and body biulder. "Alright you three back away from them!" Tyler demanded.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rangers," Scorpina started, "But one of lucky humans will be chosen to serve Lord Zedd."

"And don't be sad Rangers, we got plenty of Putties for you to fight," Goldar said as the Putties who weren't holding anyone started to attack the Rangers.

The Rangers then got ready to fight the Putties.

Three Putties surrounded Paige, but Paige jumped over a Putty and shoved it to another Putty. Then she did a straight punch to the last Putty's Z-Emblem.

_I know the deal  
I know their sound  
I know their feel  
Well I know the end_

Emile jumped into the air and kicked two Putties' Z-Emblem.

_And all I say is all I ever have to say  
I know the sign_

Z did a low kick that tripped a few Putties and kicked the Z-Emblem.

_So I am right and I am real  
I know exactly how it feels_

A Putty tried to attack Chris, but Chris grabbed its arm and tossed it at other Putties.

_I will win  
I won't stop until I get them  
I will win_

Soon the Rangers started to attack the Putties that where holding the jocks and bodybuilders.

Tyler grabbed two Putteis that was holding a jock and slammed them together.

_I know the thrill  
I know their feel  
I know the call  
Well I know the time_

Haley pulled out her Power Daggers and attacked any Putties that she got close to.

_And all I have to do is all I ever do  
Well I know the game_

Jon pulled out his Power guns and started to fire at the Putties setting free the jocks and body builders.

_'Cause I am right and I am real  
I know exactly how it feels_

Soon the Rangers were destroying more Putties and saving more jocks and body builders.

_Cause I will win  
I won't stop until I get them  
I will win_

Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina watching the Rangers defeat the Putties. "Looks like we need to do this ourselves," Rito said as the three jumped into the fight.

Rito pulled out a flame thrower and fired it at the Rangers.

_'Cause I am right and I am real  
I know exactly how it feels_

Goldar took flight and fired pellets at the Ranger that exploded on the Rangers and knocking them down.

_Cause I will win  
I won't stop until I get them  
I will win_

As the Ranger were getting back up, Scorpina's sword was glowing and she tossed it at the Rangers knocking them back down.

_I will win  
I won't stop until I get them  
I will win_

Helen was still being held by the two Putties, and Zedd appeared in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked nervously.

"I am Lord Zedd, and you've been chosen to have the honor of being my next monster," Zedd said as he held the Z-staff to Helen. Lightning fired from his staff and hit Helen, Helen got bigger muscles a black leather vest, blue jeans, and a metal helmet.

"Brawna is at your service!" the new monster announced.

"Brawna I want you to destroy the Power Rangers," Zedd said as a Grow Grenade appeared in his hand, "And use this to destroy them." He handed the Grow Grenade to Brawna and teleported out of there.

"Now you Rangers are at our mercy," Scorpina said as she was about to attack.

But Brawna landed in between the villains and Rangers, "Sorry to rain on your parade but Lord Zedd wants me to take care of this," she said.

"But we almost have the Rangers!" Rito complained.

"Are you defying Lord Zedd?" Brawna asked.

The three villains looked at each other and Goldar said, "Fine then." then the three of them teleported away.

"Finally I get the chance to fight you," Brawna said, "And I though being a Power Ranger would be great but this is better."

"Help me Power Rangers!" Helen's voice shouted from Brawna.

"Sorry about that. I don't know where that came from," Brawna apologized.

"Guys I think Zedd made this monster from a girl name Helen," Haley said, "We have to find a way to save her."

"Now Rangers get ready for this," Brawna said as she pulled the Grow Grenade, she pulled the small ball of and slammed it to the ground, which caused a giant vent of steam that caused Brawna to grow.

"We need the Zords of Light!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

"Okay guys, we don't know what will happen if we use the Megazord so let's attack her with just our Zords," Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

The Frog Zord landed in front of Brawna and wrapped its robotic tongue around Brawna's waist. "Okay guys, I got her," Chris said.

"Alright Chris just hold her," Brittany said as she flew the Phoenix Zord toward Brawna and fired lasers from its eyes hitting the monster.

The Dragon Zord was flying towards the monster and fire came out of its mouth hitting Brawna.

"You guys are making me angry!" Brawna shouted as her muscles got bigger. The she grabbed the tongue and started to spin around lifting the Frog Zord as it span with Brawna.

"Hang on Chris!" Jon shouted as the Lion and Saber-Tooth Tiger Zords started to charge at Brawna. The two Zords lunged at the monster but they were knocked back by the Frog Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord lunged at Brawna and wrapped itself around her arms, "I hope this works," Paige said as the Serpent Zord bit Brawna's arm.

Brawna let out a let out a shriek as she let go of the Frog Zord. Then Brawna grabbed the Serpent Zord.

The Turtle Zord stopped behind Brawna and opened its shell to reveal its cannons and fired at Brawna, making her drop the Serpent Zord.

"You guys are just making me angry!" Brawna shouted as her muscles got even bigger.

"That's it. I'll take her on myself. Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

Ark approached Brawna and tried to attack, but Brawna easily caught the attack and punch it back, sending Ark flying backwards. Then Brawna approached Ark and picked it up and raised it above her head. Then tossed Ark.

"Brittany come to the Command Center we found a way to beat Brawna," Alpha said though the Communicator.

"Alright Alpha," Brittany said as she and her Zord teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, Brittany arrived, "Zordon, Alpha, how do we defeat this monster?" she asked.

"I've been scanning the monster and found out that the angrier she gets, the more powerful she becomes," Alpha explains.

"If we were to calm her down, she'll lose her powers," Brittany stated.

"Correct Brittany," Zordon said, "And when she loses her powers Helen, the girl Zedd used to make the monster, will be set free."

"But how are we going to calm her down?" Brittany asked.

"We created a syringe missile that will calm her down, and we are attaching it to your Zord," Alpha said.

"Okay, back to action!"

* * *

Back at the fight the Phoenix Zord was flying towards Brawna, "Okay guys I got something that can help us stop Brawna," Brittany said as she started to aim at Brawna. "Fire missile!" Then the syringe missile fired at the Brawna and hit her arm.

"I feel calm," Brawna said as her muscles started to shrink and then a small gray beam flew from her and landed near the park.

Helen reappeared as Emile and Haley ran to her side, "Power Rangers, you saved me," she said.

"Yes now relax, we'll take care of the rest," Haley said.

"Don't worry guys I got this one. Charge the Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as the Lightning Gem started to glow, "Fire!"

The Ark spread its arms out as the Lightning Gem fired a electrical beam.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam hit Brawna head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Impossible!" Brawna shouted as she was knocked down and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"Why look at that, your monster failed," Rita said.

"Hey don't look at me it was your idea to make one of them into a monster!" Zedd shouted.

"Hey I thought she was a good monster," Rito said.

"Shut up, I know some how it was your fault!" Zedd shouted.

* * *

The next day at Pittsburg Airport, the Rangers, with Courtney, David, and Matt, were getting their tickets. "Ready for this trip guys?" Courtney asked.

"Oh yeah, can't wait to get away from these monster attacks," David said, "Especially from yesterday's attack."

"From what I heard, the monster Zedd and Rita used was a human," Emile said.

"Well at least for four days we don't have to worry about any attacks near us," Matt said.

'We hope,' the Rangers thought as they got their tickets and started to head for security.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the monster J.W. Appel submitted. I hope you all liked this chapter.


	23. Ch 23: Rangers Go Hollywood

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And I don't own any actor that is in this chapter.

Chapter 23: Rangers Go Hollywood

After a few hours of flying in a plane, the Rangers, with Courtney, David, and Matt, finally arrived in Hollywood, California. "Oh finally we are off the plane," Courtney said as she did a small stretch when she walked out of the gate.

"At least we rode in first class," Haley said as she and the others passed the gate.

"Shall we get our bags?" Chris asked. The group went to the baggage pickup and got their luggage that they brought for the trip.

Then head for the lobby to see a man holding a sign that said ' H. Crossen.' They approached the man and the man started to speak, "You must be Haley, the contest winner. And these must be your friends that you invited to come."

"That's correct," Haley replied.

"Well I am you limo driver," the man said, "I'll be taking you are to your hotel." The man then led the group outside to a black limo where they loaded their luggage and got into the limo and started to drive through Hollywood and passing though the landmarks in Hollywood.

Later the group arrived to their hotel room, and they amazed of how nice their room was. "Now this is something," Tyler said.

"I know, I'm surprised myself," David said.

"Well I hope you'll enjoy your stay here," the limo driver said, "And before I forget, tomorrow around 10 o'clock in the morning, I'll be stopping by to take you take you to the set where they are filming a few scenes of the Power Rangers movie."

"Why thank you," Haley said as the limo driver left.

"Well what should we do now?" Jon asked.

"How about after we settle in, let's go check out some of the sits?" Courtney suggested.

Everyone agreed on that idea and so they settled in then went out.

* * *

On the moon, Lord Zedd was looking for the Power Rangers. "Blast it where are those Rangers?!" he shouted.

Rita was looking though her telescope looking for the Rangers herself. "Why what do you know, the Power Dweebs are in Hollywood," Rita said.

"Really?" Zedd asked as he check out Hollywood and saw the Rangers.

"Oh boy Hollywood!" Squatt shouted in excitement, "I always wanted to go to Hollywood."

"It's the best placed for you to become a star," Baboo stated.

"Or for you to crash and burn," Scorpina said coldly.

"I wonder if we can get discovered?" Rito asked.

"With you they'll use you as a janitor," Goldar said.

"Ah yes Hollywood, the perfect place to become famous after we defeat the Power Rangers," Rita said.

"Don't worry my dear," Zedd said holding Rita's hand, "We will be beyond famous once we defeat the Power Rangers." The two walked over to the balcony that faced Earth, "We'll just wait for the perfect moment to strike."

* * *

The next day the limo driver did return around 10 o'clock like he said, and everyone was already ready to leave. After a short trip the group have finally arrived at the studio where they are filming a few scene of the movie.

As they exit the limo a woman came up to great them, "Hi, is one of you Haley?" she asked.

"That's me," Haley said.

"My name is Lizzie, and I'll be taking you to the set of the Power Rangers movie," Lizzie said as she started to lead the group to the set.

As they walked to the set, Z couldn't help but ask, "So who's playing the Power Rangers?"

"Are you guys familiar with High School Musical?" Lizzie replied with a question.

"Really? They're using the cast from High school Musical to play the Rangers?" Matt said.

"Well the director wanted to get the attention of teens and preteens," Lizzie said, "So he thought they will be perfect."

Lizzie continued walking as everyone else gave each other unsure looks.

Soon they arrived to the set, where it looked like a rocky cliff area and they also saw the cast sitting in their chairs. "Here we are," Lizzie said, "Make sure you don't touch anything and be quiet while they start performing a scene."

Everyone understood what Lizzie wanted them to do. So the group slowly approached the set where one of the actors spotted them, "So you guys must be the contest winners," Zac Efron said that made the rest of the actors turn to see the group. "Welcome to the set of the Power Rangers movie," he greeted.

"So which one of you wrote the essay?" Vanessa Hudgens asked.

Haley slowly raised her hand. "We were surprised at how well you knew the Power Rangers," Lucas Grabeel said.

"Well we do live in the town where Zedd and Rita attacks most of the time," Brittany said.

"Must be crazy have monsters attack almost all the time," Corbin Bleu said.

"You don't know the half of it," Emile replied.

"So who's playing who?" Tyler asked.

"I'm playing Jacob the Red Ranger," Zac said.

"Travis, the White Ranger," Lucas said.

"Colin, the Blue Ranger," Corbin said.

"Edward, the Green Ranger," Ryne Sanborn said.

"Pallas, the Orange Ranger,"Monique Coleman said.

"Heather, the Yellow Ranger," Vanessa said.

"Barbra, the Pink Ranger," Ashley Tisdale finished.

"So Lucas is playing the leader," Tyler said.

"No," Zac replied, "From what we heard from, the other Power Ranger teams, the Red Ranger is the leader."

"Wait, what about the Shadow Ranger?" Z asked about his character.

"And Ninjor," Paige added.

"Well the director thinks it's best to just have the seven Rangers," Monique replied.

"As for Ninjor, who cares for him?" Ryne said.

"So what's the story like?" Brittany asked.

"Well we agreed on making an extra script with some of the drawings of the villains," Ashley said as she picked up the script and held it out to the group.

* * *

Back on the moon, Zedd was overjoyed at this moment, "Yes with those humans in costumes the Rangers won't see the attack coming," Zedd thought out loud, "Send in the Tengas!"

* * *

Back at the set of the Power Rangers movie, the real Rangers were looking at the script, "These people made a lot of mistakes," Haley stated, "But it is creepy how they guess that the Rangers are actually teenagers."

"This is Hollywood for ya," Jon said.

Unknown to the Rangers, the Tengas were slowly approaching the set to attack. "Finally there you guys are," the director said. The Tengas turned to face him, "We were waiting for you guys so we can get this scene finished up. Follow me."

The Tengas looked at each other before the followed the director to the set. "Wow those Tengas look like the ones that attack back at home," David said.

On the set the director was instructing what to do, "Okay this is the scene where the Power Rangers are going to invade Lord Zedd's palace, when Zac says his line the Warrior Birds will attack." He turned to face the Tengas, "Get ready to be lifted into the air."

The Tengas looked at each other then they started to flab their arms and took flight.

The director run off the set, "Action!"

The actors were pretending that they were climbing a cliff, "Jacob, are you sure this is the way to Lord Zedd's palace?" Lucas asked.

"Of course," Zac replied.

"I wonder why Zedd set his palace onto of the Cliff of Despair?" Vanessa said.

"I have no clue myself," Monique said.

"Heads up guys I think Zedd was prepared for us!" Zac shouted as the others got ready to fight.

They waited in their stance, but nothing happened. "Cut!" the director shouted.

"Sorry we are late sir." The director turned to see the actors that were to play the Tengas, "We had a hard time getting into our costumes."

"Wait if you are here," the director turned to see the Tengas still flying, "Who are they?"

The Tengas landed on the set, "We are Lord Zedd's Tenga Warriors!" a Tenga shouted as they started to attack.

"We should of seen this coming," Chris said as the Rangers charged at the Tengas.

Chris did a running kick that knocked a few Tengas down.

_They've got a feathered face,  
They've got funny beak._

Tyler jumped over a Tenga and punched it to the ground.

_IQ of under 10,  
They're loud and noisy!_

Haley was being chased be a Tenga on the set, she stepped on a prop rock and flipped over the Tenga.

_They smell like spoiled fish on a hot, hot summer's day._

As she landed, she kicked the Tenga to the ground.

_Cross-eyed crazy nuts who fly above us!_

A Tenga lunged at Z, but Z ducked out of the way.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

Another Tenga tried to punch him, but Z blocked and counter the attack.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

As two Tengas were chasing Zac and Corbin, Paige kicked one of them and gabbed the other one and tossed it to the ground.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

"How do you guys know how to fight?" Corbin asked.

"We're used to this happening," Paige replied as she went back to the fight.

A Tenga threw a prop rock at Bittany, but it was a fake, she caught it and attacked the Tenga.

_Bir-bir-bir-bir-bird brain don't mess with me,  
'cuz you ain't got a chance!_

Emile was tripped by a Tenga's low kick, but Emile was able to kick the Tenga away.

_We're gonna send you back to the bird sanctuary!_

Courtney and David had a few Tengas coming at them, so they grabbed some of the actor's chairs to defend themselves.

_Where you will spend your days,  
Learning to basket weave._

_Don't look now, you better run,  
Why don't you just fly away?_

"I thought we would be safe from all this," Matt said as he grabbed a rope with a pulley, and swung it at any Tenga that got close to him.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

_Rangers gonna get you!_

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

"Geez just what are these things?" Vanessa asked as two Tengas started to run at her.

Out of nowhere Jon and Emile did a jump kick that knocked the Tengas down. "They're Tengas!" Jon shouted.

The Rangers, with Courtney, David and Matt, were able to hold off the Tengas.

_Lord Zedd, he ain't gonna help you,  
Old Rito ain't gonna help you,  
No Goldar ain't gonna help you,  
We will make ya fly away!_

"These guys are good," Ashley commented as the Tengas were driven back.

_So you better learn a lesson,  
Think about with whom you're messin'!_

The other actors agreed as the Rangers got the Tengas near the large door.

_Turn around in the other direction,  
Listen here to what I say!_

"We never expect them to do this!" a Tenga shouted.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky,_

"What do we do now!?" another Tenga shouted.

_Rangers gonna get you!_

"If you wish to live, fly for your lives!" a third Tenga shouted.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,_

Then all the Tengas flew off.

_Tenga bye bye!_

* * *

Back on the moon, Zedd was furious at the Tengas failure, "How dare those bird brains fail me!" Zedd shouted.

"Hey look everyone, the Tengas brought back a script of the movie," Rito said as he walked into the throne room.

"Let me see that!" Rita shouted as she grabbed the script and look at the cast list. "I'm not in this movie, It's just Zedd, Goldar, and Rito!"

"They just know what they are missing my dear," Zedd said as he walked over to Rita's side.

"And check out these drawings of us," Rito said as he held the two pictures that look like Goldar and Rito. Then Rito pulled out a drawing of a bird monster that is wearing a red robe and holding some sort of scepter, "I don't know who this is."

"Let me see," Zedd said as he looked at the drawing and saw 'Drawing of Lord Zedd' in the corner. Soon Zedd and the throne room started to glow red, "How dare they insult the great Lord Zedd, the Emperor of Evil! And I'll show them my might!" Zedd then raised his Z-staff, "Arise again Showbiz Monster!"

* * *

Back in Hollywood, they were able to finish part of the scene and the actors needed to get their Ranger costumes. But the real Rangers were outside the building worried at what Zedd could have planned.

"So what do you think Zedd is planning now?" Emile asked.

"Who know," Tyler replied, "But if Zedd see that drawing of himself, we might be in deep shit."

Soon a movie camera was being guided by lightning and stopped in front of the Rangers, "Looks like trouble found us," Jon said.

Then the camera transform into a mechanical monster called, the Showbiz Monster, "Greetings I am Showbiz Monster here to improve this movie," it said.

"Guys we need to get out of here and find a place to morph," Tyler said. The other Rangers agreed as started to run from the monster.

"Hey get back here!" Showbiz Monster shouted as it started to chase the Rangers.

Courtney, David, and Matt saw the monster chasing their friends, "Come on guys lets help them out," Courtney said as they started to give chase.

The Ranger passed many people as they ran with Showbiz Monster chasing them. The Rangers came up to the Power Rangers movie actors' trailers, they made a left turn.

Soon the Ranger actors got out trailer in the Ranger costumes, that almost look like the Rangers Power Suits only the White Ranger had no gold breastplate or shoulder pads and they don't have an animal designs on the helmets.

"Just how do the Power Rangers do this?" Ashley asked.

"I have no clue," Corbin replied.

Soon Showbiz Monster spotted the actors, "So you Rangers think you can morph to stop me," it said as it approach the actors, "But it won't work."

"What are you talking about?" Zac asked.

"Don't play dumb, it's over!" Showbiz Monster said, "Tie them up Putties!"

Putties appeared around the actors and stared to tie them up. Then they all disappeared.

* * *

With Courtney, David, and Matt were wondering what to do, "Now which way do we go?" David asked.

"Let's try this way," Matt suggested. They walked over to an ally between two buildings and saw their friend.

"Okay guys everything is clear," Tyler said, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Okay guys let's do this!" Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Ranger said as they ran off to confront Showbiz Monster unknowingly leave surprised friends.

The Rangers tried to look for the monster, "Great now where did it go?" Haley said.

"There you all are!" the Rangers turned to see the director, "We need to continue the shooting."

"Sorry but I think you got the wrong Rangers," Tyler said.

"I highly doubt that," the director said.

Soon they heard the Communicator go off, "What is it Zordon?"

"Rangers come to the Command Center at once," Zordon said.

The Rangers nodded to each other and teleported away.

* * *

In a unknown area the actors appeared at a mouth of a cave with bars on the outside and some inside, to prevent them to go far into the cave. "What's going on?" Lucas asked.

Showbiz Monster appeared outside the bar, "Now it's time for your destruction," it said as there was a glow behind it and Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Rito, Scaorpina, Finster, Baboo, and Squatt appeared.

"We meet again Power Rang..." Zedd noticed that the Rangers weren't really the Rangers. "Who the hell are you?"

"We're the Power Rangers," Zac tried to sound convincing.

"You are not the Rangers!" Zedd shouted as he raised his Z-Staff, "Show me your faces!" Lightning fired and knocked the actors' helmets off. Zedd started to glow red as he turned to face Showbiz Monster, "How could you bring me a bunch of useless humans!?"

"I'm sorry my Lord. I thought they were the Rangers," Showbiz Monster pleaded.

"I already got a headache, and the Power Rangers didn't foil our plan yet," Rita complained.

"Hey you do you think you are calling us worthless!?" Vanessa shouted.

"I am Lord Zedd, the Emperor of Evil!" Zedd introduced himself.

"We thought you look like a bird," Monique stated.

"That's an insult to my power that is feared across the universe!" Zedd shouted.

"Shall I take them back?" Showbiz Monster asked.

"No," Zedd replied, "I got a better plan."

TO BE CONINUED...

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I choose these actors because the movie was set to attract teens and preteens and I thought they'll be good.


	24. Ch 24: Rangers Go Hollywood part II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And I don't own any actor that is in this chapter.

Chapter 24: Rangers Go Hollywood part II

At the Command Center, the Rangers, who had their helmets off, arrived to see what Zordon wants. "What is it Zordon?" Tyler asked.

"Rangers it seems that Zedd's monster, Showbiz Monster, has taking some hostages," Zordon said.

"Who?" Jon asked.

"It's the actors from the movie," Zordon said.

"But what is Zedd planning to do with actors?" Paige asked.

"Maybe Showbiz Monster was summoned to kidnap us, but saw the actors in their Ranger costumes and took them," Brittany explained.

"Correct Brittany," Zordon said, "Alpha and I are trying to locate them."

Soon the alarm went off, "Ayeyaiyai! Goldar and Rito are at the movie set!" Alpha said.

"We're take care them, just keep looking for those actors," Tyler said.

"Right," Alpha said.

"Back to action!"

* * *

At the movie set The Rangers arrived to confront Goldar and Rito, "Alright nimrods time for you to get your asses whoop!" Tyler shouted.

"Well what do you know," Rito started, "We just needed to show up to make you guys running."

"What are you blabbering about?!" Chris demanded.

Goldar gave out a small chuckle before he replied, "We were sent here to give you Rangers this message from Lord Zedd." Goldar pulled out a brown piece of paper that was rolled up and tossed it to the Rangers. "Till next time," Goldar said as he and Rito teleported out of there.

Tyler pick up the paper and rolled it open to read the message:

"Rangers,

We got the actors as our hostages. If you wish to see them again, you must give up your Power Coins within one hour.

Lord Zedd"

* * *

Back where Zedd and the other villains were, Goldar and Rito returned. "Have you delivered my message?" Zedd asked.

"Yes your Evilness," Goldar replied.

"Perfect," Zedd said, "Now I just need two more monsters for my plan."

"I think I got a good idea for a monster," Finster said as he teleport back to the moon.

"While Finster is getting a monster, what else are you going to use as a monster?" Rita asked.

With the actors, still trapped in the cave, Scorpina was standing near the mouth of the cave. "Hey you," Zac whispered, getting Scorpina's attention, "I don't understand how a beautiful woman like yourself can work for someone like Zedd. If you let us out, maybe I can take you on a date."

Scorpina gave Zac a cold stare before she replied, "You humans make me sick, thinking that bribing me with a petty date." Scorpina then pulled out her sword and held it to Zac's face, "If it wasn't for Lord Zedd's plan, I would kill you." Then she turned and walked away.

"Now that was one scary lady," Ryne stated.

"I think she's more of a crazy bitch," Corbin said.

"Who said that!?" Scorpina shouted. Everyone gulped as they pointed to Corbin.

"So what do you think they're doing?" Vanessa asked.

"Properly planning on how to destroy the Power Rangers," Ashley replied as she pulled out a tube of lipstick. But when she did, Zedd snatched it away from her.

"Yes this will do for a monster," Zedd said as he placed the lipstick on the ground.

"How can you make a monster from lipstick?" Lucas asked.

"Like this," Zedd said as lightning from his Z-staff hit the lipstick, "Arise again Lipsyncher!"

Soon the lipstick transformed into a monster that was wearing purple armor, a lipstick shape helmet that covered her eyes, red lipsticks on her shoulders, and a sword shape like a pair of lips. "Oh so are those wonderful Power Rangers?" she said.

Then Finster returned with a white fur anthro cat monster with fire red fur on hands, feet, and head. "Everyone meet my latest monster, Miss Kitty," Finster introduced.

"Meow! I can't wait to get my claws on the Power Rangers!" she shouted.

"Wait, these are your team of monsters?" Zac asked.

"A lipstick, a movie camera, and a cat," Monique started, "They look like monsters for a kids show."

"Dear can you hold my staff?" Zedd asked.

"Sure," Rita replied as she grabbed Zedd's staff, "What are you planning to do?"

"Show these humans what fear is," Zedd replied.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were trying to figure out what to do, "So how can we rescue the actors without giving up our Power Coins?" Haley asked.

"We just find them and take care of any of Lord Zedd's monsters," Chris replied.

"Then we could also walk into any Zedd's traps," Z stated.

"Any luck Alpha?" Tyler asked.

"Nope not yet," Alpha replied.

"Be patient Rangers," Zordon started, "While we wait to locate the actors, it's best to plan out an attack once we find them."

"Zordon is right, we need to plan an attack," Emile said, "Say Alpha, can you look for Zedd on Earth?"

"Sure," Alpha replied as he pressed a few buttons that started a scan on the Earth. Then the scanners found something, "It worked we found Zedd and the actors!"

"Where are they?" Brittany asked.

"They are in a gorge in California, not that far from Angel Grove!" Alpha said.

"Okay now that we found them, I got a plan. But we'll need Ninjor's help," Tyler explained.

Then Ninjor appeared behind the Rangers, "You called?" he asked.

"Yep, here's the plan," Tyler said.

* * *

At the gorge the Rangers, with Ninjor, had finally arrived. "The Power Rangers, about time you showed up," Ashley said.

"So are you going break us out?" Corbin asked.

"Of course, but you may want to back from the bars." Tyler replied as the actors did what they were told, "Ready Blasters!" the Rangers pulled out their blasters and aimed it at the bars, "Fire!"

The Rangers fired their Blasters at the bars that made the bars disappear. The actors ran up to thank the Rangers, "Is everyone alright?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, other than Zedd scaring the living daylights out of us," Zac replied.

"Alpha, we got the actors," Tyler said to his Communicator, but there was no response, "Damn, Zedd must of blocked the signal."

"That's right Rangers!" Everyone turned to see Goldar, "If you wish to live, you must hand over your Power Coins."

"Fine Goldar, you win," Tyler said as he pulled out a box and tossed it at Goldar.

Goldar caught the box and opened it to see the Power Coins, "At last the Power Coins are ours!" he shouted as he took the coins out of the box and held them up high, "Now let's destroy them like we did with the Ninja Coins!"

Soon they all noticed Zedd, Rita, and rest of the villains on top of the gorge, "Finally we can end the Power Rangers!" Zedd shouted as he and Rita raise their staffs and fired yellow beams into Goldar's hands.

Soon Goldar noticed a brown sticky goo coming from his hand. he lowered his hands to examine what was going on and saw that the Power Coins were fake. "How dare you make a fool out of me!" Goldar shouted.

"What you thought we'll give the real Power Coins?" Tyler said as the Rangers pulled out the real Power Coins and placed them back on their Morphers.

"That's it Ranger you just sealed your fate!" Goldar shouted as he flew up into the sky. Then Showbiz Monster, Lipsyncher, Miss Kitty, and a army of Putties appeared in front of them.

"Why did you piss them off?!" Lucas shouted.

"Listen just get away from here and hide," Tyler said as the Rangers pulled out their Power Weapons.

The actor ran behind some rocks as the Rangers charged at the monster.

Haley charged at Miss Kitty and tried to use her daggers to fight the monster.

_No, we cannot see  
Who are we, to look to_

Tyler charged at Showbiz Monster and tried to stab the monster, but Showbiz Monster deflect the attack.

_No, it cannot hear  
What is to believe in_

Then Chris charged at Lipsyncher and use his lance to lunge at her, but Lipsyncher dodged the attack.

_And we keep dreamin' of a world  
Where all that's good so we were told  
We need a hero_

As Jon ran towards a bunch of Putties, he jumped over them and fired his guns that destroyed some of the Putties.

_And we keep dreamin' of a time  
Where good is all that we can find  
We need a..._

Paige lashed her whip that wrapped around a Putty and slammed it to another Putty.

_We need a...  
Hero_

Ninjor slashed his sword around that hit the Putties and cut them to pieces.

_No, we cannot tell  
Who's the one to lead us_

Emile turned his ax to a gun and started to fire left and right destroying and Putties it hits.

_But you know that we'll be there  
Waiting for them to find us_

Z jumped into the air and used his sword to attack and destroy the Putties.

_And we keep dreamin' of a world  
Where all that's good so we were told  
We need a hero_

Brittany jumped into the air and fired arrows at the Putties, hitting their Z-Emblems.

_And we keep dreamin' of a time  
Where good is all that we can find  
We need a..._

The actor were amazed at how the Rangers fight.

_We need a...  
Hero_

Monique then noticed a path that leads out of the gorge. "Hey guys I think we can get out of here," she said as she pointed to the path.

The actors started to walk on the path that leads them out of the gorge until Miss Kitty noticed them and jumped up to confront them, "Sorry but you can't leave this party!" she shouted.

Then Haley jumped up to protect the actor, "Didn't we tell you to hide?"

"Sorry," Vanessa apologized as Haley started to block Miss Kitty's attacks.

Miss Kitty tried to lunge at Haley, but Haley was able to block the attack and threw the monster and herself over the edge.

Chris was still fighting Lipsyncher, he kept attacking with his lance until he cut Lipsyncher face, "Take that!" he shouted.

_And we keep dreamin' of a world  
Where all that's good so we were told  
We need a hero_

"You'll pay for that!" Lipsyncher shouted as she started to sing.

_And we keep dreamin' of a time  
Where good is all that we can find  
We need a..._

Musical notes flew at Chris and exploded on him, knocking him down.

_We need a...  
Hero_

Tyler was in a sword fight with Showbiz Monster, "You can't stop me White Rangers!" Showbiz Monster said.

_And we keep dreamin' of a world  
Where all that's good so we were told  
We need a hero_

"Just watch this," Tyler said as he slashed the monster twice and stabbed it.

_And we keep dreamin' of a time  
Where good is all that we can find  
We need a..._

Then Tyler pulled the sword out of the monster, and Showbiz Monster fell to the ground and exploded.

_We need a...  
Hero_

"Those Rangers had destroyed another good monster," Rita complained.

"Don't worry we can make the other two even better," Zedd stated which made Rita smile.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monsters grow!" lightning shot down and hit Lipsyncher and Miss Kitty making them grow into giants.

"Great double trouble," Z stated.

"What about the actors?" Ninjor asked.

"As long as they stay away from here they're safe," Chris said.

"We need the Zords of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

Ninjor then used his powers to grow into a giant.

The Armored Megazord got the two swords out as Ninjor pulled out his katana.

Lipsyncher jumped into the air and attacked the Armored Megazord, but the Armored Megazord blocked the attack with its swords.

Miss Kitty tried to lunge at Ninjor, but Ninjor was able to throw her away. "That won't work you wild animal," Ninjor said as he slashed Miss Kitty with his katana.

"How about I sing a song for you?" Lipsyncher said as she started to sing and music notes started to hit the Megazord and Ninjor.

* * *

Back on the ground the actors finally got out of the gorge. "We're out!" Zac shouted.

"Out of where?" Scropina asked as she, Goldar and Rito approached the actors.

"You got to be kidding," Ashley said.

"Scorpina! I need you to aid Lipsycher and Miss Kitty!" Rita shouted.

"Wait till you see my true power," Scorpina said to the actor, "Of course my queen."

"Magic Wand make Scorpina grow!" Rita tossed her staff and it landed near Scorpina. The red jewel on the staff glowed as the ground shook and opened up and release a vent of steam that made Scorpina grow monster form.

"Now that's ugly," Zac commented.

"Oh great Scorpina," Tyler said.

"I'll take care of her," Z said, "Ark revert to Warrior Mode!"

Ark removed itself from the Magezord and became Ark in Warrior Mode. Scorpina charged at ark and tried to attack it with her sword, but Ark was able to deflect with its Shadow Sword. Without Z noticing, Scorpina wrapped her tail around Ark's head and started to zap it.

"Hang on Z we'll help you!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord started to walk over to help Ark. Then Lipsyncher kicked the Megazord away, "Sorry but you are not done with me," she said.

Ninjor tried to help Ark, but Miss Kitty jumped on Ninjor and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Sorry but I needed a play mate," Miss Kitty said as she started to scratch Ninjor. Then Scorpina unwrapped her tail and let Ark fall to the ground.

"You three are a disgrace who wield swords, and it make me furious!" Ninjor shouted as his appearance turned more into a samurai.

"Hey Tyler I think it would be better if we attack all at once," Emile suggested.

"That's a good idea," Z said as Ark got back up. "Charge the Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as the Lightning Gem started to glow, "Fire!"

The Ark spread its arms out as the Lightning Gem fired a electrical beam.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Ninjor then charged a ball of energy and fired it at the monsters.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam and ball hit the monsters and knock them down.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

"Looks like the end," Scorpina said as she and the other got up, "I'm out of here!" Then Scorpina disappeared.

The Megazord raised its sword as it started to glow.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made an energy beam that hit Lipsycher and Miss Kitty.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Lypsycher and Miss Kitty screamed as they fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"They may have won this time, but we'll be back!" Zedd shouted as he and the villains disappeared, leaving the actors behind.

Soon the Rangers and Ninjor arrived to the actor with the actors' helmets in each in their colors. "Are you guys okay?" Tyler asked as the Ranger handed the actors' helmets back.

"Yeah, but that was the coolest thing we ever saw," Zac said.

"This will help us make a much better movie," Vanessa said.

"Well if everything fine now, I think I'll head out," Ninjor said.

"Alright, thanks again Ninjor," Brittany said.

Ninjor was walking away when Ryne said, "Hey Ninjor, sorry about saying that no one cares about you."

"Don't worry about it," Ninjor said as he disappeared.

"Hey Alpha ready to teleport us to the set?" Tyler said to his Communicator.

"I'm ready," Alpha replied as the Rangers and actors teleported away.

* * *

Back at the movie set where the news crew were covering the story of the missing actor. Then the Rangers and the actors arrived and surprised everyone.

"What happened?!" the director shouted.

"We were just rescued by the Power Rangers from Lord Zedd," Corbin replied.

"Thanks again, Power Rangers," Zac thanked again.

"No problem, it's what we do," Tyler said as the Rangers teleport out of there, leave the news reporters to rush in and discover the story of what happened.

Not that far from the set, between the two building the Rangers appeared and de-morphed back to normal. Then Haley felt some tapping on her shoulder. Helay turned to see Courtney, David, and Matt behind them. "So how did the rescue go?" Courtney asked.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked, "We didn't go anywhere."

"I thought that the Power Rangers saved the actors?" David asked.

"They did," Jon replied.

"And guys I think you should drop the dumb act, because we saw you guys become the Power Rangers," Matt said.

Now the Rangers were nervous and couldn't come up with anything else to say. Then their Communicators went off and Tyler answered it, "Rangers it seems that they found out your secrets, I think it's time to bring them to the Command Center," Zordon said.

The Ranger nodded as they, with Courtney, David, and Matt Teleported away.

* * *

At the Command Center, Zordon was explaining everything to Courtney, David, and Matt. "Courtney, David, and Matt you are the only ones who discovered the identities of the Lux lucis Vis Rangers. Alpha had check your backgrounds and saw that we can trust with the Rangers secret identities. We ask of you to take a vow. But be forewarn, be doing this you will might be targets to Zedd and Rita of any of their plans to destroy the Power Rangers."

"You can trust us Zordon," David said.

"We're here to help support our friends," Courtney said.

"And we'll never betray your trust," Matt finished.

"Then repeat after me," Zordon started, "I swear on the forces of goodness."

"I swear on the forces of goodness."

"To maintain the secrets of the true identities of the Power Rangers"

"To maintain the secrets of the true identities of the Power Rangers"

"Thank you friends," Zordon said.

"So how do you think of us being the Power Rangers?" Haley asked.

"I'm just excited to know that my little sister is a Power Ranger," Courtney replied as she hugged Haley.

"So do you guys think you can cover us when we join theater in our senor year?" Chris asked.

"Of course," Matt replied.

"Thanks guys," Tyler said.

* * *

A/N: This concludes Rangers Go Hollywood, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	25. Ch 25: I Dream of Nightmares

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 25: I Dream of Nightmares

It was a late Monday night, where the Rangers were coming home from Hollywood. Courtney and Haley finally arrived before midnight. When they got home they were greeted by their parents and their younger sister.

Later that night Haley was getting ready to go to sleep, Courtney walked into the room, "Hey Helay," she started, "I got a quick question for you."

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Well I'm just wanted to know if you know how Zedd and Rita plans their attacks?" Courtney asked.

"Well that mostly depend on what kind monster that they'll use, but we just pay attention if something is unusual or out of place," Haley explained, "Besides if something's wrong, Zordon and Alpha will let us know."

"Oh okay," Courtney replied. Then she started to walk out of the room, "Well that's all I wanted to know. Good night."

"Good night," Haley said back.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were the ones that were still up plotting on how to defeat the Power Rangers. "What can we do now to stop the Power Rangers?" Zedd wondered.

"I have no clue," Rita replied, "Those Rangers are always confident about defeating us. And it makes me sick!"

"That's it!" Zedd shouted, "We need to shatter the Rangers confidence. That way they won't be able to fight back any monster that we send down."

"And I think the best way to do that is to give the Power Rangers each a nightmare that is so dark that they can shatter their confidence for good."

Soon Rita felt Zedd's arms wrapping around her waist and Zedd placing his head on Rita's shoulder, "Such a brilliant plan my dear," he said, "That evil mind of yours is one of the reason I married you."

"But what was the main reason you married me?" Rita asked.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy," Zedd replied making Rita giggle.

**"Sorry to disturb you love birds,"** Zedd and Rita jumped in surprise to see the shadow figure known as Darkseid, **"But I heard of what you want to do to the Power Rangers and I have a demon that will help you."** Then a card appeared in Zedd's hand, **"This demon is called Knightmare and he will be able to create dark nightmares for those Rangers."**

* * *

Later that night in Tyler's dream, he was walking towards a mic that was in the center of the stage, dressed in a black tux. He started to clear and started to sing opera. Everything was going well until midway through the song his voice started to crack. When he first cracked, he quickly covered his mouth as the people in the audience started to laugh at him. Then each person in audience turned into shadow creatures with glowing red eyes and started to attack Tyler.

* * *

In Jon's dream, he was singing on American Idol. When he finished singing his song. It was time to see what the judges think. "Okay Jon," Simon started, "That was indeed the worst performance I have ever heard. You are a disgrace to all humans and you should never sing again."

Jon was surprised to see that Randy and Kara agreed. Then the three of them turned into shadow creatures with glowing red eyes and attacked Jon.

* * *

In Haley's dream, she was running though the woods chasing Goldar and Scorpina, who had her sister Courtney. she came to a halt when she saw Goldar and Scorpina stop and holding Courtney over the edge of a cliff. "If you move, your sister will meet her end," Goldar said. Scorpina then smiled and attacked Haley. She dodge Scorpina's attack then she heard Goldar laughing, "You moved Yellow Ranger. Say goodbye to your sister." Goldar then let go of Courtney letting her fall down the cliff.

"NOOOO!" Haley screamed as she tried to get to her sister, but Scorpina won't let her.

"You failed as a Power Ranger!" Goldar shouted as he and Scorpina turned into Shadow creatures and attacked Haley.

* * *

In Paige's dream, she was driving her car in the middle of the night. She couldn't see where she was going. Soon she felt something hit the back of her car. "What the hell?!" she shouted.

She looked and saw cars driving right next to her and crashing into her. Paige looked into the cars to see shadow creatures with glowing red eyes. When their eyes meet, the shadow creatures attacked her.

* * *

In Chris's dream, he was wondering around the grayish school hallways. He noticed that everyone was ignoring him. As he continued to walk down the hallway he was tripped by someone. He looked up to see some of his friends, "Why did you guys do that?" he asked.

"It's simple, we no longer need your kind in this school," one friend said as they all turned into shadow creatures and attacked Chris.

* * *

In Brittany's dream, she was walking though the mall with Julian and Jon. Soon they heard a noise, when Brittany to see what made the noise she saw that Jon, Julian, and everyone else in the mall were gone. Then the mall got darker and darker until shadow creatures with glowing red eyes attacked her.

* * *

In Emile's dream, he was wondering around the school hallways. He wasn't paying attention and bumping into Paige make her drop he books. "Sorry about that Paige," Emile apologized as he bend down to pick up Paige's book.

"How do you know my name?" Paige asked.

"We're friends Paige, don't you remember?" Emile asked.

"Sorry, but I think you don't exist," Paige said as Emile looked at himself and saw that he was fading away. Then everyone in the hallway turned into shadow creatures and attacked him.

* * *

In Z's dream, he was sitting in a office talking to a man, "So how do you like my idea for a story?" Z asked.

"Well I read it and the only thing I have to say is..." the man started, "... it was the worst thing I ever read! And you should be ashamed of yourself!" Then the man turned into a shadow creature with glowing red eyes and attacked Z.

* * *

At the Command Center, the alarms were going off, "Ayeyaiyai! The alarms!" Alpha said with a night hat on. Alpha started to press buttons to search for a monster, but there was no result. "This is odd, the scan said that there are no monsters."

"Alpha we should check on the Rangers," Zordon suggested.

"I'm on it," Alpha said as he pressed a few buttons and the Rangers appeared on the viewing globe to see them all tossing and turning in discomfort. "Oh what's wrong with them?" Alpha franticly asked.

"It must be the work of another of Darkseid's demon, Knightmare," Zordon explained.

"What should we do?" Alpha franticly asked again.

"Alpha you first need to calm down," Zordon said.

"Okay," Alpha replied calmly.

"Now teleport the Rangers and their Morphers to the medical bay," Zordon started to explain. Alpha pressed a few buttons and the Rangers were teleported to the medical bay, "Now go down there and use the equipment to connect the Rangers' dreams with each other then place their Power Coins in their hands."

"I'm on it," Alpha said as he made his way to the medical bay.

Alpha arrived to a large white circular room with eight mechanical beds, with each Ranger on it in the center, in a circle as well. He quickly took the Power Coins from the Morphers and placed each coin in the respective Ranger hands. Then Alpha started to press some buttons that made small bowl devises appeared over each Ranger's face. "Okay Zordon I'm done, now what?" Alpha said.

"Now we just wait," Zordon replied.

* * *

In the dream world there was a light in the darkness that was growing brighter and brighter until the Rangers appeared, in their Power Suits. "What the hell?!" Tyler shouted.

"God this has to be the weirdest that I ever had," Brittany said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Jon said, "I thought that this is my dream."

"This is just too confusing," Chris stated.

Soon the Rangers started to hear a demonic laugh coming from all direction, "Who's there?!" Tyler demanded.

"So together you may have broke though my nightmares but you won't be able to stop me!" it said.

"Show yourself!" Jon shouted.

Then the Rangers arrived in a mountain like region that was barren of vegetation and the pale moon's light gave the area an eerie feeling of death. The in a cloud of purple smoke, a demon in metal knight's armor will bull horns coming out of his head, a black cape of fire, and it had a yellow metal face of a man. "I am Knightmare, a servant to Darkseid."

"So you're with Darkseid, that make you are enemy," Tyler said, "Alright guys ready Javelins!" Each Ranger pull out their Javelins and got ready to fight.

Knightmare just chuckled and said, "In the realm of dreams, your weapons are useless." The Ranger noticed that their Javelins turned into snakes and wrapped around the Rangers wrist. Knightmare then pulled out a metal sword that was covered in fire "Now sleep for an eternity!" Knightmare shouted as he swung his sword and hit each Ranger and knocked them down. The Ranger tried to get back up but Knightmare attacked again, knocking them back down. "Give up Rangers, you can never stop me."

"We'll never give up," Paige started, "We're the Power Rangers."

"She right we were chosen to stop creeps like you," Emile added.

"And besides you're just a dream, you're not real," Heley stated.

"I am real!" Knightmare shouted let me show you how real my blade is!" Knightmare started to charge at the Rangers. he tried to slash his blade though the Ragers but it just past though each Ranger.

"See you're a dream," Tyler said, "you can't stop us."

Knightmare let out a low 'grrr' sound before he disappeared.

* * *

At the Command Center's medical bay, the Rangers were waking up, "Ranger's your awake!" Alpha said.

"Alpha what happened?" Chris asked.

"The demon, Knightmare, had entered all your dreams and tried to destroy your confidante," Alpha explained.

As the Rangers were getting off the beds, they all noticed that they were still wearing their night cloths. "This is odd," Jon stated.

"Rangers come to the Power Chamber," Zordon commanded, where the Rangers soon followed.

"What is it Zordon," Tyler asked as the Rangers arrived in the Power Chambers.

"Rangers it seemed that Knightmare made it to the real world you must stop him," Zordon explained.

"Okay Zordon we'll deal with it," Tyler said, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

* * *

"So the Ranger think that they just conquered means that they can stop Knightmare," Rita ranted.

"Now they'll face a more powerful Knightmare," Zedd added.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Knightmare making him grew into a giant.

"We need the Zords of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

Knighmare charged at the Armored Megazord with his sword. The Armored Megazord pulled out its swords and started to defend itself.

"You are weak to stop me!" Knighmare shouted as a ball of red energy from in his hand and hit the Armored Megazord, knocking it down.

Knightmare walked over to the grounded Megazord, "You can't stop me," he said as he raise his sword getting ready to attack again.

"Fire Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as the Ark's Lightning Gem fired lightning knock Knightmare away.

"Surprised attacks shows weaknesses," Knightmare said as the Armored Megazord got back up.

"Weakness?" Haley started, "We'll show you the power of the Armored Megazord."

The Armored Megazord charged at Knightmare and slashed its swords making sparks fly when they hit Knightmare then knocked him down.

The Armored Megazord slowly approached Knightmare, but then Knightmare's cape flew off of Knightmare and wrapped around the Armored Megazord. Knightmare started to laugh as he got back up, "Now it's the end or you Rangers."

In the cockpit of the Megazord, sparks were flying everywhere. "He got us in some sort of trap!" Brittany stated.

"The system is overloading!" Emile pointed out.

"Come on guys, we need to end this," Tyler said.

As Knightmare got close to the Armored Megazord, it tore opened the cape and slashed its swords that cut Knightmare's sword in half. "I don't need a sword to beet you!"

The Armored Megazord crossed its arms with its swords was glowing gold and purple.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Armored Megazord slashed its swords that made a X-beam that hit Knghtmare.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Forgive me Princess Darkseid!" Knightmare screamed as he fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Haley jumped down to get to Knightmare's card. She found it and touched it which was set on fire and was completely destroyed.

* * *

Back on the moon, Rita was furious, "Those cursed Power Rangers ruined..." Rita the let out a big yawn, "I'm too tired to rant. How about you dear?" She turned to see Zedd sleeping on the throne, "Good idea," Rita said as she sat next to Zedd, rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Tyler woke to his alarm clock, 'Damn, what a night,' Tyler thought, 'And school starts in a few days.'

Then Tyler got up and started to get ready for the day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being late, but here it is. And for those who submitted a monsters, I'll have them come after the next chapter. You'll see why.


	26. Ch 26: Back to School Means More Problem

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 26: Back to School Means More Problems

On the moon Finster was working on his new monsters. Then Rita and Rito busted in with Rita screaming, "Finster I need a monster to destroy the Power Rangers!"

"Well my queen," Finster started as he pulled out a four models for monsters. One looked like a lion monster, another was an eagle monster, a goat monster, and a monster with a snake for an arm. "These are my latest creations; the Blazing Lion, the Lightning Eagle, the Aqua Goat, and the Distrust Snake."

Rita just looked at the monsters with disgust and shouted, "Is this the best you got! I wouldn't even spit on them! I wanted a monster not a bunch of animals!"

"Hey sis, don't knock Finster down like that," Rito said, "There is room for improvements."

"Oh yeah, How would you improve these monster!?" Rita shouted.

"Well..." Rito started as he removed the heads of the Lightning Eagle and the Aqua Goat and put it on the Blazing Lion's shoulders. Then Rito took the snake arm from the Distrust Snake and put on the Blazing Lion as a tail. "Just take the pieces from the other monsters and put it on the one monster then put it in the Monster Maker.," Rito explained as he placed the clay model on the conveyer belt and pulled the lever.

As the Monster Maker did its work Finster walked up to Rito said, "You fool you don't know what you done by doing this stunt!"

At the end of the Monster Maker, a lion monster with black fur and a mane that was red and on fire, with a blue goat's head on its left shoulder, a purple eagle's head on its right shoulder, and a green snake for a tail. "I am Chimera here to serve evil!" it shouted.

Rita gave an evil smile and said, "Rito, I think you made a good monster this time."

* * *

At Boardman Park, the Ranger were meeting before they start school again tomorrow. "Well guys tomorrow is the big day," Tyler said.

"I know tomorrow we start are first days as seniors" Paige said.

"It's amazing on how time flies," Jon said, "It felt like yesterday when we became Power Rangers."

Then out of nowhere the Chimera appeared behind the Rangers, "Alright Rangers, it's time for your defeat!" it shouted.

"Oh great, of course Zedd and Rita would send down a monster," Brittany said.

"And by the looks of it, we're dealing with a chimera," Emile stated.

"Well no matter what it is we need to take it out," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Ready Light Javelins!" Tyler shouted as each Ranger pull out their javelins.

The Chimera ran towards the Rangers with its forearms on fire.

_Tick tock, tick tock  
You're runnin' out of time_

Z and Haley used their Javelins to jump into the air and kick the Chimera.

_No time to stop  
'Cause they are close behind_

Jon and Emile swung their Javelins at the Chimera, only to have it blocked.

_When they come knock  
They better know it's time_

But out of nowhere Brittany stabbed her Javelin in the Chimera's back.

_I've got the lock  
To keep them all in line_

"You'll pay for that!" Chimera shouted as the goat's mouth opened and sprayed water at the Rangers.

_Well you can run and you can hide_

Then the eagles head's mouth open and fire lightning at the Rangers, knocking them all down.

_When the evil's got you in sight_

"We won't go down that easily!" Tyler shouted as he lunged at Chimera.

_C-C-C-Combat_

The Chimera fired fire balls from its arms hitting Tyler.

_C-C-C-Combat_

Chris, Emile, and Paige started to charge at the Chimera with their Power Weapons in hand.

_Now you see them  
The plan is very clear_

The eagle head fired lightning at the three Rangers.

_Find their weak spot  
And never show your fear_

Chris started to spin his Power Lance to deflect the lightning.

_They think their tough  
But you've got a secret weapon_

Emile and Paige ran around the lightning and attacked the Chimera.

_They don't know 'bout  
Your ultra zord protection_

Then the Chimera's snake tail raised up and a black smoke came out of its mouth.

_And now they run and now they hide_

The smoke hit Chris and Emile, but missed Paige.

_'Cause you're on the winning side_

"What did you do?!" Tyler demanded.

_C-C-C-Combat_

"See for yourself," Chimera said as it aimed the black smoke at the Rangers hitting them.

_Yeah! _

_C-C-C-Combat_

"I think that's enough for today," Chimera said as it teleported away.

"That was odd," Paige said as she and the other Rangers de-morphed.

"Great guys thanks to you the monster got away!" Z shouted at Chris and Emile.

"Me?! At least I was doing something, where the hell were you?" Chris argued.

"Shut up both of you!" Tyler commanded.

"What gives you the right to say that?!" Haley shouted.

"I'm the leader, so I can say whatever I want to say," Tyler replied.

Paige just watch her friends argue amongst each other and then they all turn their back on each other and walked away.

"Zordon, I think we have a problem," Paige said to her Communicator.

"We read you Paige report to the Command Center at once," Zordon said. Paige looked around to make sure wasn't around and teleported away.

* * *

"Amazing it seems when Rito put those monsters together it seems that the Chimera gain the power of the four monster," Finster explained.

"So Rito's empty skull finally made a good monster?" Zedd asked.

"Well the Chimera has the Distrust Snake's power that would cause the Rangers to not be able to trust each other separating them," Finster said.

Zedd let out an evil laugh and said, "Yes when the Rangers don't trust each other the Chimera can destroy them one by one."

* * *

At the Command Center, Paige explained everything to Zordon. "And that's it Zordon, I don't understand what's going on," Paige said.

"I'm sorry Paige, until that monster comes back it's best to wait it out," Zordon replied.

Paige took a deep breath and said, "Just let me know if that thing comes back and have Ninjor ready to help us."

"Don't worry Paige, I'm on it," Alpha said, "Just go home and get ready for school."

Paige nodded and teleported out of there.

* * *

The next day was the Ranger first day of school, Paige arrived at the parking lot, keeping an eye out for her fellow Rangers. She soon slowly arrived to her homeroom and sat at her seat.

Soon when the students got to their homeroom, the principle started to make his announcements, "Welcome back sophomores, juniors, and seniors to the new year of high school. And let us welcome our freshmen to high school. With this school year, the board of education decided that there should be monster drills due to monster attacks from the past few month..."

'Really they came up with monster drill,' Paige thought, 'Just hope we can get away to morph.'

Then the principle finished his announcements and the student were on their way their new classes.

For the entire day, Paige saw the other Ranger avoiding each other and their other friends. Paige was worried about her friends and worried about the Chimera attacking. During Paige's lunch period, the Chimera was outside ready to attack. One of the teachers spotted the monster and ran to warn the principle. Then principle came on the speaker, "Student this is not a drill, a monster has appeared on the school grounds, get to the gym for safety."

The students started to run towards the gym while Paige got up and sneak to an area where no students and teachers, "Zordon the Chimera is here," Paige said.

"I know," Zordon said, "Ninjor is on his way and Alpha and I will try to get the other Rangers to help."

"Thanks Zordon," Paige said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Serpent!"

Paige appeared outside of the school with the Power Whip in her hand, "Orange Ranger, so you wish to fight me?" the Chimera said.

"Not alone she won't!" Ninjor shouted as he flew down on a cloud and landed next to Paige.

"Won't matter to me!" Chimera said as it fired lightning from the eagle's mouth at Paige and Ninjor.

The two dodged the attack and countered the attack, but water sprayed from the goat's mouth.

Soon the other Rangers appeared and they were surprised to see each other. "What are you guys doing here?" Emile asked.

"Well Alpha told me that I'm needed to destroy this monster," Jon said.

"I don't know what you are thinking but Zordon needs me to destroy this monster," Brittany said.

"Guys I hate to cut in but we need your help," Paige said.

Without Paige knowing the Chimera threw a fire ball towards her, "Paige!" Ninjor shouted as he shoved Paige out of the way and taking the blow.

"Ninjor!" Paige shouted as she was about to run over to Ninjor, but the Chimera grabbed her.

The Ranger saw what was going on, "Paige!" the Rangers shouted as they pulled out their javelins and attacked the Chimera all at once, making it drop Paige. Then the Rangers pulled out their Blaster and fired at the Chimera, knocking it to the ground.

"How!? You don't trust each other!" the Chimera shouted.

"Sorry but you cannot destroy the trust we have with each other," Tyler said, "And if one of us is in danger, we work together to save them."

"You'll pay Rangers!" the Chimera shouted.

* * *

"Indeed they will pay," Zedd said.

Zedd and Rita crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit the Chimera, making it grow into a giant.

"We need the Zords of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

Ninjor then used his powers to grow into a giant.

The Chimera ran towards the heroes hoping to strike them, but the Megazord punched the monster as it got close to them. Then the eagle's mouth opened up and fire lightning at the Megazord. But Ark got in the way and the Lightning Gem absorbed it.

"You call that lightning, I'll show you real lightning," Z said, "Fire Lightning Gem!" Lightning fired from the Lightning Gem and hit the eagle's head, destroying it.

The Chimera screamed at the pain, "How can you do this!"

"We need the Sword of Light!" Tyler called out. Then a sword fell from the sky and the Megazord caught it.

The Chimera tried to attack the Megazord again where the Megazord dodged the attack and swung the sword that cut off the goat's head.

Then out of nowhere Ninjor slashed his sword and cut off the Chimera's tail.

The Chimera screamed at the pain the heroes gave him, "Now let's finish this!" Tyler said.

The Megazord raised its sword as it started to glow.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made an energy beam that hit the Chimera.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Chimera screamed as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"You idiot, the monster you made was horrible!" Rita shouted at her brother.

"Hey sis things like this happen right," Rito said.

"But that monster was a failure, so get out of my sight!" Zedd shouted.

* * *

The school day came to an end, where the students were excited about the Power Rangers coming to save them.

The Rangers were gathered near the exit to the parking lot, "Well today was crazy day," Chris said.

"I know, imagine what would happen for the rest of the school year," Jon said.

"But no matter what, we need to be a step ahead against Zedd and Rita," Tyler said.

The Rangers nodded as they started to head for their rides and head home.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the wait, but here's the new chapter. Now that the Rangers are at school I'm going to use the monsters that were suggested to me.


	27. Ch 27: The Stench of Evil

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 27: The Stench of Evil

At Boardman High, Chris, Paige, Haley, and Z arrived at the school parking lot. "Hey guys," Paige greeted.

"Hey," Chris greeted back as the four Rangers were making to the door.

"So, ready for this new day of school?" Haley asked.

"Well let's just hope that we don't go through what we did three days ago," Z stated.

As the Rangers entered the school, the first thing they saw was a small group of punks near the art hallway.

"What are you nerds looking at," one of the male punks with a small Mohawk spat at them.

"Whoa, we were just passing by," Chris assured them.

"Well we don't want wimpy theater people around us," a female punk with purple streaks in her black hair said," That's right we recognize the three of you from those plays you were in last year."

"I think we'll be on our way," Paige said as the Rangers walked towards the cafeteria to meet up with their friends.

* * *

On the moon, Rito was watching the events though Rita's telescope. Then he let out a sigh. "Rito what are you doing?!" Rita shouted.

"Um, nothing. Nothing sis," Rito replied.

"Well then get away from my telescope before you break it!" Rita shouted as she shoved Rito away.

"So deary, how shall we rid the Rangers today?" Zedd said as walked towards Rita.

As Zedd and Rita were discussing on ways to defeat the Power Rangers, Rito was leaning against the wall with a daze in his eyes. When Goldar and Scorpina passed by at first they tried to ignore him, but their curiosity got to them, "Okay what's wrong?" Scorpina asked rudely.

"You know guys I feel so alone," Rito said, "I think I need a girlfriend."

"Yeah Hell will freeze over when someone falls in love with you," Goldar said, "It's not like you can make one yourself." There was a long silence with the three of them until Goldar realized what he said. "Oh crap."

* * *

Back at Boardman High, Chris, Paige, Haley, and Z were going through a normal day of school until when they get in a hall they get hit with rubber bands and paper balls. This went on until Chris, Paige, and Haley had choral class. When they arrived to the room, the class they a few minutes until they start practicing their new music. The three Rangers went up to Tyler, Jon, and Emile, "Hey guys, how's everything going?" Tyler asked.

"Lousy," Paige replied.

"Zedd and Rita?" Jon whispered.

"No it's just a bunch of punks who keep on annoying us," Chris answered.

"Eh, just give it some time they'll leave you alone soon," Emile said as they were getting ready for class.

The day continued on until the school day came to an end. As the four Rangers were leaving school, they encountered the small groups of punks again, this time they were having a belching contest. One of the punk girls gave out a loud and long belch that made the students turn their heads. Then the punk girl with the purple streaks in her black hair let out a louder and longer belches that cause students to walk away in disgust.

Unknown to any one, Rito, Goldar and Scorpina were lying in wait. "Okay guys, schools out and it's time to find me a girlfriend," Rito said.

"Why are we here?" Goldar complained.

"Hey it was your idea Goldar," Rito said, "You should be here when I get my lady."

"And how are you going to do that?" Scorpina asked.

"With this," Rito replied as he pulled the Z-staff.

"Are you crazy?!" Goldar shouted, "Lord Zedd will have your skull for this!"

"Don't worry," Rito said calmly, "Zedd and Rita are so far in their rant on how to destroy the Power Rangers, they'll never know. Now I got a good idea of who to make my girlfriend." Rito got the Z-staff pointed the wrong way, again, "Oops, wrong way," Rito said as he flipped the staff and fired lightning at the punk girl who won the belching contest.

The girl transformed into a green slimy mutant biker monster.

The students started to scream and run from the monster. The four Rangers sighed and ran inside the school to meet up with the other Rangers, "Come on guys the band room is free," Brittany said as the Ranger ran to the empty band room.

"It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

Back outside Rito, Goldar, and Scorpina approached the monster that Rito made, "Who are you?!" she shouted, "And why do you smell revolting?"

"Why I can say the same thing with you," Rito replied as he approached the monster, took her hand and kissed it, "What's your name sweetheart."

"Slobella."

"Alright, what's going on?!" Tyler demanded as the Rangers arrived.

"Can you guys just leave us alone for one day?!" Rito shouted.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll take care of this," Slobella said as she charged at the Rangers.

Slobella tried punch the Rangers, but Paige blocked the attack, "Nice try..." Paige then was interrupted by a foul small, "That's really foul," Paige said as she fell to the ground.

"What have you done to Paige?!" Emile demanded.

"Well she just got a whiff of my odor," Slobella replied.

Z and Emile then charged at Slobella and tackled her. Chris then pulled out his Power Lance and attacked Slobella. "You'll pay for that Ranger!" Slobella shouted as she gave out a loud burp that even shook the ground.

"Girl you need a breath mint," Z said as he, Chris, and Emile fell to the ground.

"Ready Light Javelins!" Tyler shouted as the last four Rangers pull out their javelins.

They jumped into the air and were getting ready to attack Slobella. But Slobella raised her arms and a thick green fog came from her that made the rest of the Rangers fall to the ground.

"That takes care of them," Slobella said.

"That was amazing!" Rito said as he approached Slobella, "Now let us plan our life together!"

The villains left the Ranger where they were. Then the Rangers were teleported out of there.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita finally came up with an idea to destroy the Power Rangers, "That's a brilliant plan my dear," Zedd said, "With the power of my staff we can create this monster." Zedd tried to reach for his staff, but it wasn't there, "Rita have you seen my staff?"

"No," Rita replies, "Where did you leave it?"

"I left it here on my throne, but now it's gone," Zedd explained.

"Well find it!" Rita commanded.

* * *

Later at the Command Center, all the Rangers woke up in medical bay, realizing that they were still in their Power Suits but helmets off, "Rangers, you're awake!" Alpha said.

"What happened, Alpha?" Jon asked.

"You were all knocked out by Slobella's odor," Alpha explained, "Hurry Zordon needs to talk to you in the Power Chamber."

The Rangers nodded and grabbed their helmets and followed Alpha to the Power Chamber. "Rangers, it's good to see that you all are fine," Zordon said as the Rangers entered the Power Chamber.

"Thanks Zordon," Tyler said, "So Zordon, what were we fighting at school?"

"It was Slobella, a monster of absolute filth, that Rito created by using a punk girl from your school," Zordon explained.

"Great another monster made from a human," Brittany said.

"So we need to find a way to separate the girl from the monster like we did with Brawna," Paige said.

"Correct," Alpha said, "But that could be tricky."

"Why's that?" Jon asked.

"Well to weaken her, we need to clean her," Alpha replied.

The Rangers sat there in silence thinking of a way to clean Slobella, until Z spoke up, "I have a dumb suggestion."

* * *

In a nearby wood, Rito, Slobella, Goldar, and Scorpina were celebrating on defeating the Power Rangers. "You know Slobella, I didn't like you at first," Goldar said, "But how you defeated the Power Rangers earned my respect."

"Yes and Lord Zedd would please to know that there is a monster that the Rangers can't handle," Scorpina said.

"I highly doubt that," Tyler said as the Rangers appeared in front of the villains.

"Power Rangers!" Slobella shouted as she raised her arms, then birds fell from the trees and a tree even combusted right behind her, "I'll destroy you this time!"

"The catch us," Tyler shouted as the Rangers started to run with Slobella behind them with Rito and the others following her.

Soon the Rangers arrived at a automated car wash, which was having a busy day, everyone was wondering what was going, until Slobella arrive and cause the people to panic.

"Ready Tyler?" Z asked.

"Yep," Tyler replied as he and Z ran up to Slobella and grabbed her arms then started to drag her into the car wash.

When Rito arrived, he could hear Slobella screaming from the car wash, "I'm coming baby!" he shouted as he ran into the car wash with the Ranger behind him. Goldar and Scorpina saw what happened and decided to go in and help Rito.

In the car wash Slobella was screaming as Z and Tyler were dragging her though the car wash, "Why are you doing this to me!"

"It's the best idea we have to stop you," Tyler replied as they were sprayed with soap.

_You'll come calling, slowly crawling  
Attitude defined_

Rito was about to attack, until Haley grabbed him and tossed him to the wall. "Sorry Rito, but we can't let you ruin our plan," she said.

_Take and conquer, is your honor  
Weak of soul and mind_

Rito didn't say anything as he tackled Haley.

_Call on the five  
Keep hope alive_

Goldar and Scorpina jumped on a car behind the Rangers.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

Chris and Brittany quickly jumped on and grabbed a pipe and kicked the two villains.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

Rito was about to use the Z-staff on the Rangers until one of the brush lowered on him.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

Goldar got back up, but knocked back down by the water hoses.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

When the rotating rose off of Rito, Jon and Haley kicked to a car that was getting sprayed with water.

_5-4-1  
5-4-1  
5-4-1  
5-4-1  
Go!_

"Help me Rito!" Slobella shouted.

"We're coming!" Rito shouted.

Scorpina tried to get pass the Rangers.

But Paige and Brittany caught her and tossed her on a car, where a rotating brush was cleaning up the roof.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

Goldar ran over and punched Jon and Brittany, "You will never defeat me!" he shouted.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

Chris and Emile were about to attack until they decided to take a step back.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Anytime you say you want us_

Then the machine sprayed hot wax on Goldar. "Hey at least you'll have a shinny armor now," Chris said.

_Call the 5-4-1  
Everytime you say you need us_

At the end of the car wash, Tyler and Z tossed Slobella unto the ground, "I'm clean!" Slobella shouted.

"Well that was one crazy experience," Tyler said as the other Rangers emerge from the car wash.

Then Rito, Goldar, and Scorpina came out of the car wash, "How come this had to happen," Rito said.

Then a grey beam came from Slobella and the punk girl from earlier appeared. "What happened?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take you back," Z said as he approached the girl, "Take care of that monster." Then Z and the girl teleported away.

"Okay guys let's finish this!" Tyler shouted.

"Right!"

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his ax in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

"Don't do it!" Rito shouted.

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at Slobella.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam hit Slobella head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Slobella screamed as she fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

"We'll be back!" Rito shouted as he and the others teleported away.

* * *

On the Moon, Rito, Goldar, and Scorpina returned and were spotted by Rita, "What happened to you three?" she asked, "Looks like you went through a car wash."

"We did actually," Rito replied as he pulled out the Z-staff.

Rita gasped as she took the Z-staff from Rito, "Rito what have you done!?" she shouted.

"Well..." Rito started to explain.

* * *

The next day at school, the four Rangers arrived. They were surprised to see the punk girl from yesterday approaching them, "Hi," she said.

"Um hi," Chris said.

"Listen, about yesterday when we were picking on you yesterday," she started, "I want to say I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Paige said.

"I know, but I knew what I was doing when I was a monster, and I feel awful," the girl said.

"Well don't worry," Haley said, "The Power Rangers did save, so you shouldn't feel bad. But if you need to blame someone, blame the goons who did it."

With that the girl smiled as they went on for their day of school.

* * *

A/N: Another monster submitted by J.W. Appel. This could have been the weirdest fight for Power Rangers and I hope you all liked it. And for J. W. Appel, the other monster, Darkmorph will be saved for a special occasion.


	28. Ch 28: Tune that Band

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 28: Tune that Band

In the orchestra room, Brittany was one of the violinists practicing for the concert that was going to be in the winter. The bell soon ringed as signaling the end of class. Brittany packed up her violin and head out the door.

Later Brittany met up with Jon and Julian, "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey girl," Julian greeted back.

"Hey," Jon greeted as well.

The three of them were walking down the hallway when Julian asked, "You guys have any plans for tonight?"

"I'm kind of free tonight," Jon said with uncertainty, since he and Brittany had responsibility as Rangers.

"I can't do anything tonight since I got violin practice," Brittany replied.

"It's alright," Julian replied as the three of them walked to their next class.

* * *

On the moon Rita was spying on the Power Rangers though her telescope, "Well, well, well, looks like Brittany a violinist," she said.

"Isn't that cute," Scorpina said, "She's playing a worthless instrument."

"I know, what can you do with a violin?" Rito asked, "With a drum it can cause real damage. That reminds me I should see if my old drum set is still in the attic." With that Rito left to find his drum set.

"You think he'll find it?" Goldar asked.

"I pray that he doesn't," Zedd replies, "Now to the matter at hand, if Brittany is going to have a busy day, we keep a watch on her to make it the busiest day that she ever had."

* * *

Later that day when school ended, Brittany was packing up her stuff and headed for the front door. Once outside, Brittany was heading to the road to be picked up to go to her violin practice. Then a small group of six Putties surrounded her, "You got to be kidding me," she said.

Soon a Putty grabbed her book bag from behind.

Brittany was able to slip it off and slammed it into the Putty hitting the Z-Emblem.

_And so you fell into the danger  
And you're all alone tonight_

Another Putty tried to charge at Brittany, but she dodged the Putty and punched it to the ground.

_The enemy will try to give you fear  
But you never run nor hide_

A Putty was able to grab Brittany from behind as another was getting to attack.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright_

Brittany was able to kick the Putty that was coming at her and flipped the other Putty over her.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
We'll take them... down_

_Fight!_

Then Brittany did a spinning kick that hit the last Putty.

_We'll take them down, fight!_

And all the Putties were destroyed.

Brittany just sighed as she picked up her book bag and continued on her way.

* * *

"Stupid Putties they can't do anything right!" Zedd shouted.

"Well maybe we should send down a monster to take care of the Rangers?" Rita suggested.

"I agree, but what kind of monster should we use?" Zedd said.

Then Rito came back into the room, carrying his drum set, "Hey guys, found my drums!" he shouted.

"Since when did he have drums?" Scorpina whispered to Goldar.

"It's best that we don't explain," Goldar whispered back.

Soon Rito set up his drum set, "Okay let's see if I didn't lose my touch." Rito then started to play the drums, but the only thing that Rito can do was to make a racket.

"Rito you're giving me a headache!" Rita shouted.

"Rito I can't think with all..." Zedd didn't finish his sentence since he came up for a monster idea, "If the Rangers heard a racket like this then they won't be able to figure out a way to fight back." Zedd then raised his staff, "Arise One -man Bandit!"

Lightning flew to Earth and hit a few instruments at Boardman High, and then a monster dressed like a rock star with a small drum set on his back, cymbals on his knee, a harmonica in front of his mouth, and he was holding a guitar. "It's time to face the music Rangers!" he shouted.

* * *

At Caribou Coffee, Jon and Julian were hanging out until Jon's Communicator went off. "What's that?" Julian asked.

"Um... nothing," Jon lied, "just an alarm to remind me that I should go home."

"Oh okay," Julian said, "Want me to drive you home?"

"No, I'm okay," Jon said as he grabbed his book bag, "See you tomorrow." Jon went outside and ducked at the side of the building, "What is it Zordon?"

"Jon, report to the Command Center," Zordon said.

Jon nodded as he teleported away, but unknown to him, Julian saw Jon teleport, 'That explains everything,' Julian thought, 'Well Jon might tell me when he's ready, no need to force it out.'

* * *

At the Command Center, Jon arrived along with the other Ranger, minus Brittany. "Sorry to interrupt you from what you were doing Rangers," Zordon said, "But it seems that Zedd and Rita had unleashed a monster."

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe to see the One-man Bandit, "What kind of a monster is that?" Paige asked.

"Looks like one of those one-man bands," Emile answered.

"It's actually called the One-man Bandit," Alpha said, "We don't know much about it."

"So you want us to fight it until you can figure out how to defeat it," Paige said.

"Correct," Zordon said, "We'll also contact Brittany when she's done with her violin practice."

"Alright then," Tyler said, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers arrived at Boardman Park where the monster was at, "Ah Rangers you finally arrived," One-man Bandit said.

"Well you're going to regret waiting for us," Tyler said, "Ready Blasters!" The Rangers pulled out their Blasters and got ready to fire.

"Let me play a song for you," One-man Bandit said as he started to play his instruments and started to make a racket.

The Rangers were clutching their helmets as their heads were throbbing in pain, "What the hell is going on?!" Chris shouted.

While the Rangers were in pain, music note from One-man Bandit's guitar flew towards the Rangers and exploded on them, knocking them down. "How do you think of my music?" One-man Bandit mockingly asked.

"Here's my idea on your music," Haley said as she got up and fire her Blaster at the monster, making a direct hit.

"You'll pay for that!" One-man Bandit shouted.

"Ready Power Weapons!" Tyler shouted as he and the Rangers pulled out their weapons.

The Rangers started to charge towards One-man Bandit, but he started to play his instruments causing the Rangers to drop to the ground with their heads in pain again. Once the pain stopped they looked up to see One-man Bandit holding Jon's Power Guns, "How did you get my guns?!" Jon demanded.

"That's me to know and you to find out," One-man Bandit said as he started to fire the guns at the Rangers.

* * *

At the Command Center Alpha and Zordon were watching what was happening to the Rangers, "Ayeyaiyai! This is terrible; the Rangers don't stand a chance!" Alpha panicked.

"Alpha we need to get in contact with Brittany," Zordon said.

"But Zordon she's at her violin practice," Alpha pointed out.

"I know Alpha, but she needs to know the situation," Zordon said.

Alpha then pressed a few buttons and on the viewing globe showed Brittney finishing up her violin practice. "What a stroke of luck, Brittany finished her practice early," Alpha said.

Soon when Brittany was alone Alpha contacted her and she answered, "What is it?"

"Brittany, come to the Command Center, it is an emergency," Zordon said.

In no time, Brittany arrived to see what was going on, "Zordon, Alpha, what's the emergency?"

"Brittany the other Rangers are in trouble," Zordon said, "Turn to the viewing globe." Brittany turned to see the other Rangers being attacked by the One-man Bandit. "This is One-man Bandit, a monster made from band instruments from Boardman High. It seems to be able to use its instrument to make a racket to put the Rangers in pain."

"Is there any way to help them?" Brittany asked.

"There is," Zordon replied, "We just need something to counter the noises that One-man Bandit is making."

Brittany looked at her violin, "I think I know what to do," she said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Phoenix!"

Back at the park, One-man Bandit was getting ready to finish the Rangers off, "Here is your last song Rangers," One-man Bandit said.

Then they all started to hear someone playing a violin, they turned to see Brittany with playing her violin, "Sorry for being late guys," Brittany said.

"Don't worry about it," Chris said as Brittany walked over to the Rangers.

"Like one Ranger will help you," One-man Bandit said as he started to play his instruments as Brittany was playing her violin.

The Rangers were prepared for the pain again, but nothing was happening, "What's going on?" Paige asked.

"It seems that the music from my violin counters the racket from the monster," Brittany explained.

"That's not fair!" One-man Bandit shouted.

"Too bad," Tyler said as the Ragers pulled out their Blasters and fired at the One-man Bandit, making it fall to the ground.

* * *

"Cursed Power Rangers, they are ruining my plan!" Zedd shouted.

"Then how about we make the monster into a super star?" Rita suggested.

Zedd and Rita crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit the One-man Bandit, making it grow into a giant.

"We need the Zords of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

Then the Sword of Light fell from the sky, where the Megazord caught it. And the Ark's Shadow Sword appeared in its hand.

One-man Bandit started to charge at the Megazord and Ark, but the two Zords easily dodge the attack. Ark then used it sword to cut the drums off the monster's back. "You bastards will pay!" Trying to swing its guitar at the Megazord, but the Megazord cut the guitar with its sword. "You can't do this to me!"

The Megazord raised its sword as it started to glow.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made an energy beam that hit the One-man Bandit.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Unbelievable!" One-man Bandit shouted as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

On the moon, Zedd was furious at his monster's lost, "I can't believe that the Power Rangers found a way to defeat this monster!"

"Well Ed, how about I play a song to make you feel better," Rito said as he started to play the drum again. Zedd walked over and grabbed pieces of the drum and tossed them over the balcony. "Dude what the..." Rito didn't finish his sentence, because Zedd grabbed him and tossed him over the balcony.

Everyone in the throne room but Zedd went to check if Rito was still okay, "Rito are you okay!?" Rita shouted.

"Yeah!" Rito shouted back, "I'll be back up!"

Rita walked over to her husband, "You feel any better after throwing my brother over the balcony?" she asked.

"Actually I do," Zedd replied.

* * *

The next day at school, Brittany was entering the orchestra room where she was hearing some gossip from her classmates, "Have you heard that the Pink Ranger plays a violin?" one student asked.

"Yeah, do you think she's in an orchestra group?" another student said.

"Who knows, maybe she's in this room," a third student suggested.

'Better to keep a low profiles, so that no one finds out that I'm a Power Ranger,' Brittany thought to herself as the teacher came into the room.

* * *

A/N: I'll like to thank Nick for submitting this monster and I hope you all liked this chapter.


	29. Ch 29: Phantom of the Wits

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And I don't own Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter 29: Phantom of the Wits

At Boardman High's Parking lot, Chris and Paige arrived and went inside to see in the cafeteria that some of the students were gathering around the TV.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"There's a special report about the Power Rangers," a fellow student said.

On the screen an anchor man started to talk, "Welcome to our special report on the Power Rangers. As we know they are super heroes who protect our valley from monsters sent by Zedd and Rita. But the question on everyone's mind is 'Who are the Power Rangers?' Yesterday our reporter went out to see the people of the valley have to say of who they think the Power Rangers are."

The screen cuts to a female reporter who was wondering around the streets of Youngstown, asking people on who they think the Power Rangers could be. People gave the reporter their ideas of who could be the Rangers, a lot of people think that the Power Rangers were some sort of athletes.

"Why don't the guess thespians?" Paige asked.

"Cause it can be the last thing," the two Rangers turned to see Tyler.

"Hey Tyler," Paige greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Tyler replied, "Tim wanted me to notify anyone interested in joining the Drama Guild this year that there is a meeting after school to let us know what we are doing this year and when the first auditions are."

Before anyone can say anything else, the bell rung telling students to head for class, "Well see you at the meeting," Tyler said as he and all the students are walking to their class.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were trying to plan a way to defeat the Power Rangers, "Well I'm stumped for the day," Zedd admitted.

"Oh come on Zeddy we need a plan," Rita tried to inspire her husband, "We just need to use something that the Rangers use against them.

Soon there was a voice singing in the throne room.

_Insolent children!  
The slaves of fashion basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fools!  
This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!_

Then something came over Scorpina and she started to sing:

_Angel, I hear you.  
Speak - I listen . . .  
stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last, Master._

Voice: _Flattering child, you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror -  
I am there inside!_

They all looked at the mirror as Scorpina sang:

_Angel of Music,  
Guide and guardian,  
Grant to me your  
glory._

_Angel of Music,  
Hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange  
Angel..._

"Alright who's singing?!" Goldar shouted.

"Way to kill the mood," a figure said as it teleported in front of them. It was an extremely handsome red goblin in a blue tux and top hat holding a gold cane with blonde hair.

"And you are you?!" Rito demanded.

"Forgive my rudeness, I'm called the Witty Phantom," he introduced himself as he took of his top hat and bow to Zedd and Rita, "And I think a black rose is needed for the lovely lady." Witty Phantom pulled out a black rose and handed it to Rita, he even winked at her. With all this, made Rita giggle.

Zedd noticed this and gave a small 'grr,' "What are you doing here?" Zedd asked.

"Well I travel the galaxy, to do some performances. And I heard that you two had returned, so I wondered if I can be of service," Witty Phantom explained.

"Can you destroy the Power Rangers?" Rita asked.

Witty Phantom gently grabbed Rita's hand and kissed it, "For you, anything," he said which made Rita giggle again and Zedd glowing red a little.

* * *

Later that day after the meeting, the Rangers, along with Courtney, David, and Matt, who are helping out with the play, were leaving the director's, Mullane, room.

"So what do you think of these play Mullane suggested this year?" Matt asked.

"I'll like to see who get what parts for these plays," Jon said as they were unaware of the singing in the background:

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and wakes stirs imagination_

"Anyone going to try out for a certain role?" Z asked.

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

"I'll get what I get," Tyler replied.

_Helpless to resist the notes I write, for I compose the music of the night_

"Do you guys hear singing?" Courtney asked.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender_

"Sounds like someone is singing in the theater," David said as they went to see who was singing.

_Hearing is believing,  
Music is decieving  
Hard as lightning ,  
Soft as candlelight_

In the theater, they saw Putties on the stage.

_Dare you trust the music of the night_

"Damn Putties!" Haley shouted as the charge into the fight.

_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see_

Emile did a running kick to a Putty, and destroyed the Z-Emblem.

_In the dark it is easy to pretend  
that the truth is what it aught to be_

Haley flipped over a Putty and kicked it to another.

_Softly, deftly music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_

Tyler charged at a Putty, and punched it and destroying it.

_Open up you mind let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night._

Paige was kicked by a Putty, but she was able to bring it down with her.

_Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

Z got a Putty to come with him into the scene shop, where he hit it with a hammer.

_Close your eyes and let music set you free_

Two Putties were getting close to Brittany, and she double kicked them.

_Only then can you belong to me_

Jon lure a few Putties to the edge of the stage. When the Putties attacked Jon got out of the way.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

Matt, Courtney, and David watch the Rangers fight of the Putties, "They gotten better since Hollywood.

_Let the dream begin let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

As they watched them the Witty Phantom got behind them and sang, _You alone can make my song take flight help me make the music of the night._

Then Witty Phantom raises his cane and sucked out an energy from the three of them.

After the Rangers defeated the Putties, they saw their friends lying in front of the stage door, they rushed over, "What happened?" Brittany said.

"Something attacked us," Courtney said.

"Where did it go?" Tyler asked.

"It went outside," Matt replied.

"Okay will go after it," Tyler said, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

Outside the Rangers caught up to Witty Phantom, "Finally, you Rangers caught up," Witty Phantom said, "I didn't want to wrinkle my suit."

"Okay buddy what did you do to our friends?!" Haley demanded.

"I just took their wits," Witty Phantom replied.

"What for?" Chris asked.

Witty Phantom just smiled as he disappeared. The Ranger got defensive and got ready for an attack. Then Tyler was knocked down by an unseen force. The Rangers turned to see Witty Phantom.

Paige and Z tried to kick Witty Phantom, but with quick speed, they ended up hitting each other, "What the hell was that?!" Z said.

"Sorry but I'm not like those other monsters," Witty Phantom said, "I'm more sophisticated."

"We don't care what you are, we will stop you," Tyler said, "Ready Light Javelins!"

Then the Rangers charged at Witty Phantom.

* * *

Back on the moon, Zedd and Rita were watching the fight, "He's doing much better than I thought," Zedd said.

"I know," Rita said. They saw how Witty Phantom dodged Emile and Chris's attack and had the hit each other. As he reappeared he pulled something out of his hat and tossed it in the air, it unfolded and read, 'All for the lovely Rita.' "Isn't that sweet?" Rita said.

Unknown to Rita, Zedd blood was boiling, "I'll be right back," he said as he walked out of the throne room. Zedd soon arrived to Fister's shop, "Finster I need a monster!"

"Why my lord, don't you have a monster already attacking the Power Rangers?" Finster asked.

"I do, but want to show him what happens when he flirts with my wife!" Zedd shouted, "Now give me a monster!"

"Well I think the Siguana, will be a good choice," Finster said as he grabbed a sculpture of a monster with an iguana's body with a snake's head and snakes for arms.

* * *

Back at Boardman High, Witty Phantom dodged another attack. But unknown to him Brittany got behind him and slashed him with her javelin.

Witty Phantom checked to see what damage Brittany done, and he saw that there was a large hole in the back off his tux. "Oh now you'll pay for that bitch!" Witty Phantom shouted as he started to charge at Brittany, but with good timing Tyler rammed into Witty Phantom, knocking him into a mud puddle. "MUD!!!!" he screamed.

"What can't play in the mud?" Tyler said.

"You ruined an expansive suit!" Witty Phantom shouted, "You Rangers will..." Witty Phantom was interrupted by a loud thud.

They all turned to see a giant Siguana, "Oh Witty Phantom, where are you?" it said.

Witty Phantom went wide eye when he saw the Siguana, "What is that thing?" he asked.

"Looks like Zedd and Rita send a monster after you," Tyler replied.

"I need you guys to destroy that thing," Witty Phantom said.

"Why should we?" Chris asked.

Witty Phantom paused for a second and said, "I can return your friends wits."

The Rangers looked at each other and Tyler said "Might as well."

Z got behind Witty Phantom, "I'm staying to keep my eye on you," Z said as he forced Witty Phantom to sit on the grass, "Now sit still."

"What about grass stain?" Witty Phantom asked.

"You're covered in mud, so shut it," Z replied.

"We need the Zords of Light!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

"Rangers what do you think you are doing?" Siguana said.

"You're terrorizing the town, so we're here to stop you," Tyler replied.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Siguana shouted as it charged at the Megazord and tried to strike it with its snake arms. But the Megazord deflected the attacks.

"Come on is that the best you can do?" Jon asked.

"Not even close!" Siguana shouted as it lashed its arms at the Megazord and wrapped it around the Megazord. Then Siguana's head extended to the Megazord and bit down on it.

Sparks were flying around in the cockpit due to Siguana, "We need the Sword of Light!" Tyler shouted. Then the sword fell from the sky where it hit Siguana, knocking it away. Then the Megazord claimed the sword.

"You can't best me!" Siguana shouted as he charged at the Megazord.

The Megazord raised its sword as it started to glow.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made an energy beam that hit Siguana.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Siguana screamed as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

Back with Z, he pulled Witty Phantom from the ground and asked, "Okay how do we return our friends wits?"

"Well if my cane is destroyed, then it will return the wits to your friends," Witty Phantom explained as he held his cane out, "But it's hard to destroy this."

Z pulled out the Shadow Saber and destroyed the cane. Then different colors flew from the remains. They saw three flew towards where David, Courtney, and Matt and the others went straight to the sky.

"How do you think I'm called the Witty Phantom?"

Later the rest of the Rangers joined up with Z, "So...?" Tyler started.

"Don't worry it's been done," Z replied.

"So now what?" Tyler asked.

"I think will stay on Earth until Zedd and Rita forget about me, then I'll leave," Witty Phantom explianed.

"Then what?" Paige asked.

"I think I'll start a galaxy theater and show Phantom of the Opera," Witty Phantom said, "I was always interested in it since it first came out on Broadway."

"You're interested in Phantom of the Opera?"

"Of course," Witty Phantom said as he started to walk away, "Till next time Rangers."

* * *

On the Moon Rita was furious at her husband, "How could you do this?!" Rita shouted

"But what about the time with Miss-ty?" Zedd pointed out.

"That was different!" Rita shouted as she started to hit Zedd with her staff.

* * *

A/N: Monsters were submitted by TeamRocketDiva and Nick. I hope you all liked it. And those songs I used were 'The Mirror' and 'Music of the Night.'


	30. Ch 30: Two Villains, One Problem

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And the Jewel Power Rangers belong to Ryan T. Morris

Chapter 30: Two Villains, One Problem

At Boardman High, the Rangers were getting ready to leave for home. Emile was packing up his books and went out of the classroom.

As Emile walked down the hallway he met up with Z. "Hey Emile," he greeted.

"Hey Z," Emile said.

"Ready for this weekend?" Z asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready to relax," Emile replied, "As long as Zedd and Rita doesn't interfere."

They both chuckled as the two ran into the other Rangers in the main hallway.

* * *

On the moon Rita was looking though her telescope staring at a ship, "Hey Zedd, take a look at this," Rita said.

Zedd walked to next to his wife and look towards the Earth, "So what it's just the Rangers leaving school," he said.

"Not them," Rita said, "That!"

Zedd then looked towards what Rita was talking about and saw some sort of starship. "Who is that?" Zedd asked.

"I don't know," Rita replied, "Finster!"

Finster walked into the throne room, "What is it my queen?" Finster asked.

"There's an unknown ship in Earth's orbit I want to find out who it is," Rita demanded.

"Right away," Finster replied as he when back to his shop. He soon came back with a satellite with a phone. Finster pointed the satellite at where the ship was and started to dial on the phone and gave it to Rita.

The phone rang until a woman shouted, "What!?" she shouted.

"Hello!?" Rita shouted though the phone as a hologram of a dark hair woman in a gold breast and a purple royal dress.

"Rita Repulsa?" Kale started, "I thought you were purified by Zordon. How did you become evil again?"

"I have no time to answer your questions," Rita replied, "I want to know who you are and what are you doing here?"

"I am Empress Kale, and I'm here to conquer Earth," Kale replied.

"What?!" Rita screech, "My husband and I were here first, and we could have had the Earth in hands now, but the Power Rangers have always been in our way."

"What are you talking about?" Kale asked, "We never saw you help out."

"What are you talking about?!" Rita shouted, "We've been fighting the Power Rangers for months!"

"Impossible!" Kale shouted back, "The Rangers had been around for a few weeks!"

"Wait," Rita calmly said, "What Power Rangers are you fighting?"

"Why the Jewel Power Rangers of course," Kale replied.

"So you are fighting a bunch new Rangers while we were fighting older Rangers," Rita said. Soon Rita started to laugh, "You are losing to a bunch of newbies and you call yourself an empress!"

"I'll let you know, I have the finest forces in the galaxy," Kale bragged, "And to show you my power when I destroy the other Power Rangers."

"Ha! While you're on a wild goose chase, we'll destroy your Ranger team!" Rita shouted as she hung up.

* * *

On the starship, Kale was furious at Rita hanging up on her, "Rita thinks that she and Zedd can conquer Earth, but I'll show them what evil really is. Grim!"

Soon a creature with a dragon's head and had a body of a human in a red armor, approached Kale, "Yes Mistress?"

"Grim, get the Dragotrons ready for an attack," Kale commanded, "We are attacking another Rangers team."

"Another team of Rangers?" Grim said.

"Yes," Kale replied as she grabbed a crystal ball, "We shall first test these Rangers powers." Then the crystal ball showed the Lux lucis Vis Rangers.

* * *

Back at Boardman High, the Rangers were about to walk out the door until they saw students running back in, screaming about monsters being outside. All the Rangers sighed as Tyler said, "Come on guys, to the band room."

The Rangers quickly got to the band room and checked to make sure that no one was around. "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers appeared outside to see a group of green humanoid dragons known as Dragotrons. "What are those?" Haley asked.

"Don't know, but it looks like they want a fight," Jon said.

The Dragontrons noticed the Rangers and started to attack.

A Dragontron tried to slash Tyler with its claws, but Tyler caught the attack and punched the Dragontron.

Chris dodged an attack from a Dragontron, then he was attacked from behind. The Dragontrons were getting ready to attack again, but Jon fired his Blaster, knocking the Dragontrons away.

"You okay?" Jon asked as he helped Chris up.

"I'm fine, let's just get rid of these guys," Chris replied.

Z pulled out his Light Javelin and used it to pole vault himself to kick two Dragontrons.

A Dragontron tried to kick Paige, but she caught the kick and tossed it towards a tree.

Haley jumped over a Dragontron, grabbed it by it shoulders, and tossed it to knock down a few more Dragontron.

Emile tackled a Dragontron to the ground and when he got up, he elbowed a Dragontron that was coming behind him.

Brittany dodged an attack with a back flip and fired her Blaster.

Soon all the Dragontrons were defeated and disappeared.

"I wonder where they from," Brittany said.

"Maybe Zordon knows," Tyler said, "Let's go to the Command Center."

With that, the Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

"Just as I thought," Kale said, "We will need a monster. Morganna!"

Soon a red haired woman in black robes with a low cut v neck walked into the room, "You called your highness?" Morganna said.

"I want a monster that can destroy the Power Rangers," Kale demanded.

"Well you're in luck, because I was just putting the finishing touches on a new monster," Morganna said.

"I always enjoyed on how you plan ahead," Kale said as Morganna was leaving the room, "We'll be able to destroy the other Rangers."

Morganna stopped in her tracks and turn back to face the Empress, "Other Rangers?" she asked.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers told Zordon of what happened, "And that, we don't know what happened," Tyler finished.

"I see," Zordon said, "Empress Kale must have arrived to claim the Crown Jewels."

"Empress Kale?" Paige questioned.

"Empress Kale is a tyrant on her home world known as Avalon. Years ago, Merlin the Wizard came to me and asked for my help to hide the Crown Jewels and the Enchanted Jewel. I left it with the Mighty Morphin Rangers to hide them," Zordon explained, "But since the Kale is here that must mean that the Jewel Power Rangers had been activated."

"Jewel Power Rangers?" Haley said.

Before Zordon can answer, the alarms went off, "Ayeyaiyai! a monster has been released in Youngstown!" Alpha said.

"Alpha put it on the viewing globe," Zordon said. The Rangers turned to see a female monster in old Greek armor, in a long silk robe, and a veil over her face, "This is Kale's monster, the Dreadful Siren."

"Well Zordon, if Kale wants to fight we'll give her a fight," Tyler said, "Back to action!"

* * *

The Rangers arrived in Youngstown to confront Dreadful Siren, "So you must be the Power Rangers," Dreadful Siren said.

"That's right," Tyler said, "And we're sending back to your Empress."

"Well I'm not going anywhere without singing my song," Dreadful Siren said as she let out a loud screech. The Ranger clutched their helmets in pain, trying to block out the noise. When the screech stopped they looked up to see Dreadful Siren charging at them. They tried to block the attack, but it was too late and got hit.

"Is that all you got?" Z asked, "You just scream to have your enemy drop their guard and attack."

"No foolish Ranger, I can defeat you with my bare hands," Dreadful Siren said.

"Bring it!" Z shouted as he pulled out the Shadow Saber and charged at the monster.

The Dreadful Siren was dodging each of Z slashes. Then she countered one of the attacks, Send Z to the ground.

"Fire!" Tyler shouted as the beams from the Blaster hit Dreadful Siren.

"You'll all pay for that!" Dreadful Siren shouted before she let out another scream.

The Rangers clutched their helmets again, "Shut up!" Z shouted as he waved his arm and a ball of dark energy flew towards the Dreadful Siren knocking her down, "Did I do that?" he asked.

"I seems like it, but now it's time to finish this," Tyler said, "Let's bring them together!"

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Soon Kale's voice can be heard, "Siren forget these Rangers, go after the others."

"Yes my Empress," Dreadful Siren said as she teleported away.

The Ranger were stumped at what happen till their Communicators went off, The Rangers answered it to hear Zordon, "Rangers you must get to Malibu, Dreadful Siren is attacking there."

"We're on it," Tyler said as they teleported away.

* * *

In Malibu, the Rangers arrived just in time to see Dreadful Siren teaming up with a mechanical monster in a metallic grey armor, with speakers on its shoulders, knees, and one on his abdomen, it even had knobs on its chest. And then the saw three Rangers that were red, yellow and blue.

"Those must be the Jewel Power Rangers," Chris pointed out.

"Well let's give them a hand," Tyler said, "Rangers go!"

Jon fired his guns and Brittany fired her arrow at the monsters as they jumped over the Rangers.

Then Paige with her whip and Haley with her daggers jumped over them and attacked the monsters.

Chris and Emile charged in with their weapons and attacked both monsters.

Finally Tyler and Z with their swords charged in and stabbed the two monsters.

The Lux lucis Vis Rangers team lined up next to the Jewel Power Rangers, where they saw that the Jewel Power Rangers also have a white diamond pattern across white diamonds across their chest, they even had white boots and gloves with their color as diamonds at the end of their gloves and boots. But each Ranger had a black circle in the middle of their chests and had gold outline, Red Ranger had a sun, Yellow Ranger was a heart, and Blue Ranger was a crescent moon. For the helmets designs, Red looked like Pegasus, Yellow looked like a dragon, and Blue had a unicorn

"What another Power Rangers team?!" the mechanical monster shouted.

"That's right we're the Power Rangers..." Tyler started.

"Lux lucis Vis!" The whole Ranger team finished.

"Are you guys alright?" Tyler asked the Jewel Power Rangers.

"Yeah we are alright," The Red Ranger said, and Tyler noticed that the Ranger was a female.

"Then how about we finish these monster together," Tyler said.

The Red Ranger smiled as her team started put their weapons together to form their Power Blaster as well as the Lux lucis Vis Rangers put their weapons together to form their Power Blaster. "Fire!" the Rangers shouted as beams from both teams fired and hit the two monsters, knocking them down and making them explode.

* * *

"Curses the Rangers joined forces!" Kale shouted, "But it won't matter, I'll kill two birds with one stone. By the Power of the Crown Jewels, Bring the monsters back to life, combine their powers, and make them grow!"

The Yellow Crown Jewel rose from the box and flew straight to Earth, hitting the remains of the monsters. Then the monsters became the Mechanical Siren and were now a giant.

The Ranger looked at each other and nodded. "We need the Zords of Light now!" The Lux lucis Vis Rangers shouted.

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

"We need Jewel Zord power now!"

Upon command the Jewel Zords flew to their Ranger's command. The Yellow Dragonzord formed the legs and lower torso of the Jewel Megazord.

Its torso plate and tail separated to form a spear which attached to the left arm socket of the Pegasus Zord which was the Megazord's Torso.

The Blue Unicorn Zord was the Zord's right arm which held the Megazord's Power Sword.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Megazord online!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord came to life.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" the Black Ranger shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

The three Zords stood in front the Mechanical Siren, with their swords ready. "You Rangers can't defeat me!" the Mechanical Siren shouted as the Zords started to charge at her. Mechanical Siren let out a loud shriek that caused sparks to fly in the Megazords' cockpits.

"Damn I thought she was a pain before," Emile said.

"We need to silence her," Yellow Ranger said.

"I got it cover," Z said, "Fire Lightning Gem!" Then the red globe on the ark lightning at the Mechanical Siren. "She's stunned, you two finish her off!"

"Right!" The Rangers shouted as both Megazord approached the monster. They both charged up their swords a delivered the final blow, causing the Mechanical Siren to scream as she fell to the ground and explode.

At the place the monster exploded, the Lux lucis Vis Rangers noticed the Jewel Power Rangers retrieving something.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jon asked getting their attention

"We came to retrieve the Crown Jewel that Kale used to make the monster grow," The Red Ranger explained.

Before they can say anything else, the Lux lucis Vis Rangers communicator went off, "What is it?" Tyler answered.

"Tyler we need to invite these Rangers and their mentor to our Command Center," Zordon said.

"Alright then," Tyler Ranger said, "Good news, it seems our mentor wants to meet you and your mentors."

* * *

On the moon, Rita and Kale were having an argument, "Thanks to you, the Rangers were able to join forces and defeat the monsters!" Rita argued.

"Well you shouldn't create a weak monster," Kale said, "I had to use one of my Crown Jewels for this fight."

"The Crown Jewels," Rita started to laugh, "If you are depending on the Crown Jewels you are sure to lose. My advice to you: RUN!!!" Rita continued to laugh as she hung up on Kale.

"That woman has no idea who she's dealing with!" Rita shouted, "I'm getting a headache! And I need a vacation!"

Zedd came over to his wife and gave her a shoulder rub then said, "Don't worry my dear, I got everything planned out."

* * *

At the Lux lucis Vis Command Center, which was the original Command Center, the Jewel Power Rangers and their mentors, who were Jason, Kim, and Kat, the three Mighty Morphin Rangers, were going to meet the Lux lucis Vis Rangers' mentor.

"Greetings," Zordon said as he appeared in the blue tube, "I am Zordon of Eltar."

"Zordon?" Kim, Kat, and Jason said.

"You know him?" the Blue Rangers asked.

"He was our mentors back when we were Rangers," Kim said.

"Jason, Kim, Kat, it good see you all again," Zordon said, "I knew that you three would be the mentors for Jewel Power Rangers."

"Zordon how did you return?" Jason asked.

"Back when you and Kim were taken by Divatox to Muranthias, Alpha and I were able to contact Ninjor and together were created the Lux lucis Vis Rangers. After we finished their power coins, I left a little bit of my power behind so that if the Dark Power returns the Lux licus Vis Rangers will be able stand up to it like the Dawn Rangers did," Zordon explained.

"So who are they?" the Red Ranger asked.

The Lux lucis Vis Rangers removed their helmets, and started to introduce themselves, "I'm Tyler."

"I'm Jon."

"I'm Haley."

"I'm Paige."

"I'm Chris."

"I'm Brittany."

"I'm Emile."

"And I'm Z."

"And we're from a small town called Boardman in Ohio," Tyler said, "Now that we showed who we are, it's your turn now."

The Jewel Power Rangers removed their helmets to show their faces. The Red Rangers was a female with long red hair "I'm Miley."

The Yellow Ranger a female with long blond hair, "I'm Lilly."

And the Blue Ranger was a male with shoulder length black hair, "And I'm Oliver."

"And as you saw we are from Malibu," Miley said.

"Now for the reason I wanted you here," Zordon said, "As the Jewel Power Ranger you are destined to fight Empress Kale. But to defeat her you also need the other two Enchanted Jewels."

"There two more?!" Miley nearly shouted.

"Yes and you can never let Kale get her hand on them," Zordon said, "But as a word of caution; if there are any demons attacking Malibu it would be best to let the Lux lucis Vis Rangers to take care of it. Because Darkseid, the one who brought back Zedd and Rita, has great powers and the Lux lucis Vis were created to fight and defeat her and the Dark Power just like the Dawn Ranger."

"Dawn Rangers?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry Jason but that's a tale for another time," Zordon said, "Now you, Kat, and Kim must return to Malibu and prepare for another attack from Kale."

"Okay Zordon, it was great to see you," Kim said.

"Same here," Zordon said as the Jewel Power Rangers and their mentors teleport back to Malibu.

* * *

Back at Boardman High, the Rangers returned to the band room. They went out to see that all the students were gone.

"So where were you guys?" The Rangers turned to see Courtney, Matt, and David.

"We were in Malibu," Haley replied which caused their friend to raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" David asked.

"To help another team of Rangers," Paige replied.

"Another team?" Matt questioned.

"Well if we are going to explain what happened, let's get out of here first," Tyler said as they started to leave.

* * *

A/N: I did this chapter to help Ryan T. Morris with his story. It had good theme, villain, and story. You should check it out. If you want to see what Zedd and Rita where doing in this chapter, it's in his story. I hoped you enjoy this.


	31. Ch 31: Parent's Night

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 31: Parent's Night

At Boardman High's choir room, the Rangers, without Brittany and Z, were getting ready to leave chorale practice. "So ready for tonight?" Tyler said starting some small talk before the bell rang.

"You mean the open house tonight, where the faculty decided that it would be a good idea to have the parents bring their children," Paige said, "I'm not."

"Seriously, what were they thinking?" their friend Kyle asked.

"I heard that they are doing it for the students," another friend named Tim said.

"How?" Emile asked.

"Who know," Tim replied as the bell rang.

The student started to walk out of the choir room and was heading for the cafeteria for lunch. "Let's just hope that we don't into any trouble if you know what I mean," Haley said to the Rangers and the Rangers nodded in agreement.

* * *

On the moon, Scorpina was watching the Rangers, "Goldar is Zedd or Rita awake yet?" she asked.

"I'll go and check," Goldar said as he was about to leave the throne room.

"Already ahead of you," Rito said as he walked in with a piece of paper, "It seems like they are not here, but they left us a note. 'Dear nitwits and Scorpina, Zedd and I decided to go on our second honeymoon. Zedd left you all with Grow Grenades and expect you to keep on working on finding a way to destroy the Power Rangers. Rita'"

"How can they do this to us?!" Goldar shouted.

"Well if you think about Rita does get a lot of headaches," Rito pointed out.

"Rita gets headaches from everything!" Goldar shouted.

"Enough!" Scorpina shouted, "Zedd and Rita want us to destroy the Power Rangers. So how are we going to do it?"

The three villains stood their trying to figure out an idea to destroy the Power Rangers, "Gee, I can't think of something."

"I have an idea." They all turned to see a being who looked like Zedd, but had more on a metallic armor and shoulder pads, half his face looked human, he had horns and he was holding a metal staff with a red Z in a ring on top.

"Thrax?" they said.

"Thrax, where did you come from?" Scorpina asked.

"Darkseid had brought me back," Thrax replied, "She said that she brought back my parents and said that it is best for me come back to help my perants."

"So," Rito started as he slowly approached Thrax, "What does my favorite nephew have planned." Then Rito tried to hug Thrax.

"Two things uncle," Thrax said as he pushed Rito away, "First don't hug me. Second you'll all see my plan." Then Thrax walked out of the throne room to Finster's shop, "Finster I need a Hypnotic Bat!"

Finster was surprised seeing Thrax, "Lord Thrax, you returned," he said.

"I'm not here for small talk," Thrax said, "Do you have a Hypnotic Bat?!

"I'm sorry, but I don't," Finster said.

"Well, start working on one," Thrax demanded, "I need it for tonight's plan."

* * *

Later that night at Boardman High, all the students and their parents were arriving for open house. The Rangers did arrive one by one and they were sent to the cafeteria while their parents went to the class rooms.

Emile with two of his younger sisters, Carly and Victoria, wondered around till they saw Z, Tom, and Caleb sitting at a table, "Hey guys," Emile greeted as he sat at the table.

"Hey," Z and Caleb greeted back.

"Ciao," Tom said, "Enjoying this new idea that the faculty came up with?"

"Are you kidding this is just a waste of our time," Caleb said, "If this is to help the students, it won't work. I mean we already have Diversity Day."

"I agree with you," Z said.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Jon and Brittany were with their friend Julian. "Enjoying this night?" Julian asked.

"I'm just wondering why they wanted to bring us along," Brittany replied.

Unknown to everyone Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito appeared at each floor of the side of the school that the classes were at, they place a device on the floor and activated it then teleported out of there.

Then group of Putties came in and closed the gates to the academic hallways. "Monsters!" a passing janitor shouted getting their attention.

Not only the shouting got the Putties attention but the students in the cafeteria and the Rangers were the first to run out to see the group of Putties. "Of course Putties," Tyler said as the Rangers got ready for a fight.

The Putties attacked the Rangers, and they were able to block the attacks.

_Tick tock, tick tock  
You're runnin' out of time_

A Putty tried to get behind Tyler, but Tyler was able to kick it and destroy the Z-Emblem.

_No time to stop  
'Cause they are close behind_

Haley flipped over a Putty, and punched in the back.

_When they come knock  
They better know it's time_

Jon slid on the floor, knocking a few Putties.

_I've got the lock  
To keep them all in line_

Emile grabbed a Putty and then tosses to another.

_Well you can run and you can hide_

Paige jumped in the air and kicked two Putties down.

_When the evil's got you in sight_

A Putty tried to attack Z, but Z was able to block and counter the attack.

_C-C-C-Combat_

Chris and Brittany were able to double team Putties.

_Yeah! _

_C-C-C-Combat_

All the Putties were destroyed, the Rangers turned to see a bunch of surprised students. "What? We think it's best to learn how to fight, just in case if the Rangers don't show up," Tyler explained.

Then from the academic hallway there was a bright light that blinded everyone, and then it faded away. "What was that?!" a student shouted.

A member of the faculty got the gates up and checked out of what happened, he came back with a horror look on his face. "All the parents are gone!" he shouted.

* * *

Back the moon, Thrax march into Finster's shop, "Finster! My plan is in motion, is my Hypnotic Bat ready?!" he demanded.

"Don't worry my lord," Finster said, "It's already in the Monster Maker." Then Finster pulled a lever. The Monster Maker did it work and at the end A purple human sized bat with its wings wrapped around its body.

"What do you want me to do?" Hypnotic Bat said in thick Romanian accent.

* * *

In another dimension, all the parents of the Boardman High students were trapped behind bars. Soon Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina walked in. "So who are we looking for?" Rito asked.

"You know who we are looking for," Goldar said as he open the cell and he and Rito went though the large group of parents, leaving Scorpina to make sure that no one gets away.

Goldar and Rito were pulling out the Rangers' parents and took them to another dimension.

The Rangers' parents arrived in a dimension of a dark forest, "What's going on?" Jon's mother asked.

"It's simple," Thrax started as he appeared in front of the parents, "You are here to serve as my Power Rangers proof shield."

"Who are you?" Emile's father said.

"I am Thrax, the son of Zedd and Rita, making me the Prince of Evil," he introduced himself, "And you will serve me."

"We'll never serve you," Tyler's father said.

Out of nowhere the Hypnotic Bat appeared behind, "You will have no choice," it said as it let out a high pitch screech that made the parents clutch their heads in pain.

When the monster stopped screeching the parents said, "Hail Thrax."

* * *

At Boardman High, the faculty thought that it would best to keep the students safe in the cafeteria till the Power Rangers take care of all this. But the main problem was that the Rangers were in the cafeteria. "So now what?" Paige asked.

"We need to get out of here," Chris said.

As the Rangers were discussing ideas on how to get out of the cafeteria, until Julian approached Jon, "So you think the Power Ranges will help our parents?"

"I bet they are," Jon said.

"So…?" Julian asked.

"So what?" Jon asked back.

"Jon I know that you are a Power Ranger," Julian whispered.

"How?" Jon asked.

"I'll tell you later," Julian said, "If the other Rangers are here, tell them that I can help sneak them out."

Jon was unsure of what Julian said, so he decided to tell the others, "Hey guys it seems that Julian wants to help us sneak out."

"Why?" Z asked.

"It seemed he found out," Jon said, "but we can trust him since he didn't tell anyone yet."

"Alright let's see what he will do for us," Tyler said as Jon led the Rangers to where Julian was at.

As they got close Julian opened a door that had no teacher near it, and let the Rangers pass and let them go to the empty hallway, "Thanks Julian," Jon said.

"You're welcome," Julian said as Jon went through the door, and he closed it, "I should have known that they were the Rangers."

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived hoping that Zordon can help, "Rangers I know why you came, and I think I know who's behind it," Zordon said.

"Is it Zedd, Rita, or any of their goons?" Paige asked.

"It's none of them," Zordon answered, "It is Zedd and Rita's son, Thrax."

"Zedd and Rita's son?" Haley said.

"Zedd and Rita can have children?" Chris asked.

"Yes, turn to the viewing globe," Zordon said. The Rangers turned to the viewing to see an image of Thrax.

"He looks like a hybrid of Zedd and Rita," Brittany said.

"He's a very dangerous creature and he must be stopped," Zordon said.

"Where is he?" Emile asked.

"Thrax is in a dimension that he created with your parents," Alpha said.

"What about the other parents?" Tyler asked.

"They're in another dimension," Alpha said.

"I think it would be best to take care of Thrax first," Tyler said, "Then we save everyone else. It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

In Thrax's Dark Forrest Dimension, the Rangers arrived and first saw Thrax, "So we meet Rangers. The vey Rangers who interfering my parents' second coming."

"And you're the ass who took our parents," Tyler said, "Ready Light Javelins!" The Rangers then pull out their javelins.

"Are you sure you want to fight me," Thrax said as the Rangers' parents walked out and stand in front of Thrax, "You might hit your parents."

"Nice try," Tyler said as he and the Rangers pole-vaulted over their parents. As they were in the air, they were knocked back down.

"Sorry, but you can't cheat like that," Hypnotic Bat said as it landed behind the Rangers.

The Rangers got back up and was about to get ready to fight, but Thrax used his staff to zap the Rangers from behind. "You can't stop me Rangers," Thrax said, "Hypnotic Bat you know what to do!"

"Yes master," Hypnotic Bat said before he gave a high pitch screeching chant. As the monster was chanting, the Rangers demorphed.

"Now it's time for you destruction!" Thrax shouted as he got his staff ready to finish the unmorphed Rangers, but the Rangers teleported out of there. "Hmph, cowards."

* * *

Rangers soon arrived back at the Command Center, "What happened?" Paige asked.

"We saw that you all were in danger so we brought you all back," Alpha said.

"But what happened to us?" Tyler asked, "We just demorphed."

"Well let see your Morpher," Alpha said as Tyler handed his Morpher. Alpha took it to a scanner to see what happened, and then the results were in. "Ayeyaiyai! The monster short circuit the Morphers!"

"What?!" The Rangers shouted.

"It's Hypnotic Bat's high pitch screech, that short circuit the Morphers," Zordon said, "It would take two hours for them to recharge."

"Recharge! But be then Thrax could have Youngstown under his control!" Tyler said.

"I think that means we're up." The Rangers turn to see six figures behind them.

"Who are they?" Chris asked.

"Rangers meet the Rangers who came before you; Mack Hartford the Red Overdrive, Bridge Carson the Red S.P.D. Ranger, Tori Hanson the Blue Wind Ranger, Kira Ford the Yellow Dino Ranger, Xander Bly the Green Mystic Ranger, and Adam Park the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger. These are six of the ten Ranger who defeated Thrax," Zordon explained.

"So what happened to the others?" Brittany asked.

"Well rest of the Overdrive Rangers went their separate ways after we defeated Flurious and Moltor," Mack answered.

"Alpha and I contacted them since they defeated Thrax," Zordon said, "They will be powerful allies for us."

The alarms started to go off and Alpha started to panic, "Ayeyaiyai! Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina are attacking Youngstown!"

"Well that's our cue," Adam said as he and the other older Rangers pull out their different Moprphers.

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"It's Mophin Time!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	32. Ch 32: Parent's Night part II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 32: Parent's Night part II

The older Rangers pull out their different Morphers.

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"It's Mophin Time!"

At Youngstown, the Retro Rangers arrived to confront the three villains, "Looks like nothing changed with you three," Adam said.

Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina soon turned to face the older Rangers, "You again!" Goldar shouted as he recognized Adam.

"How? I thought your Power Coin was destroyed?" Scorpina said.

"Well we thank Zordon for restoring our powers," Kira said.

"Well we may not know who the rest of you are, but you can never stop Thrax's plan," Rito said, "Putties attack!"

Putties surrounded the Rangers as they got ready to fight, "Guy aim for their Z Emblems," Adam instructed as the Rangers charged at the Putties.

Tori jumped over a Putty and kick it in the back.

_The Call is On  
Their Force is Getting Strong_

She then pulled out her Ninja Sword and attacked two more Putties.

_They'll Have to Brave the Weather  
Ninja Storm, Stand Together_

A few Putties tried to lunge at her but she was able easily dodge the attack.

_The Storm will Grow  
The Waters Flow  
Power Ranger Ninjas, Go_

"I expected a little more fight with these guys," Tori said as she got ready for more Putties.

_Power Rangers, Ninja Storm is Growing  
It's Growing!  
It's Growing!_

With Xander, he pulled out his Magi Staff - Axe Mode fighting off the Putties.

_Alright let's go it' s time to turn it on  
Let's set the record straight  
We will come through to right your wrong_

A Putty was charging at him, where he punched the Z-Emblem.

_Fight evil rangers power standing strong  
We've got it goin'on  
Mystic force (yeah)_

Xander flipped over a Putty that was come behind him, then tripped it.

_Stop! There's rangers here  
There's no need to fret  
We're the ones that will make a way  
Here to make a change_

"Nice try, Clay brains," Xander said as he started to attack more Putties.

_When there's trouble we don't quit  
Come together to save the day  
Let's go! let's go! let's go!_

Brigde pulled out his Delta Baton to fight the Putties.

_Power Rangers S.P.D.  
Power Rangers to the rescue  
Go Go Go Go_

Brigde then stabbed a Putty's Z-Emblem, destroying it.

_Power Rangers S.P.D.  
Power Rangers to the rescue  
Go Go Go Go_

Then Brigde pulled out his Delta Blasters and fired them at the Putties.

_Heroes On Your Side  
Heroes For All Time  
Out To Save The Universe_

"Pitaful," Brigde said as he put the Delta Blasters together and started to fire.

_No Matter Where You Are  
If It's Near Or Far  
You Can Always Call Out_

Mack got out his Drive Lance and started to attack Rito.

_Watch five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways,  
Five heroes walking through the sun for five days,_

Rito pulled out his flamethrower and fired it at Mack.

_Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam  
Five Rangers lookin for the same five stones!_

"Revline Time!" Mack shouted as he passed though the flame and attacked Rito.

_There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved,  
Our planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space!_

Rito was able to use his sword to hold back the attack, "Sorry kid," I don't go down that easily," Rito said.

_Good vs Evil, we got heroes on the scene,  
Power Rangers Overdrive is the number one team!_

Kira had her Ptera Grips and was attacking Scorpina.

_There's a Light in the Distance  
See them Coming Closer_

Scorpina used her sword to protect herself from Kira's attack.

_With the Force of Ages  
Of Centuries Gone By_

Scorpina's sword started to glow and she tossed it at Kira.

_Protectors of the Right  
Defenders Sworn to Fight_

Kira jumped over the sword and attacked the now opened Scorpina.

_Dino Rangers Roar!  
Power Rangers Score!  
Save us from these evil forces_

Adam had his Power Axe out as he attacked Goldar.

_They've got a power and a force that you've never seen before._

Goldar swung his sword to repel Adam's attack.

_They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score_.

"It seems you haven't lost your touch," Goldar commented as he swung his sword again.

_No one will ever take them down._

_The power lies on their side._

Adam dodge the attack a tried to trip Goldar.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

But Goldar took flight to dodge the attack.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then Adam jumped into the air and knocked Goldar back down with his axe.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Soon the three villains noticed that the Putties were destroyed. "We'll be back!" Goldar shouted as they disappeared.

* * *

On the moon, Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina appeared in front of an angry Thrax. "Just what were you all thinking?!"

"We thought with the Rangers out of commission, you would want us to take over Youngstown," Goldar explained.

"I do want to take over Youngstown, but with Putties!" Thrax shouted.

"But with what?" Rito asked his nephew.

Thrax smiled and said, "Why with the parents we took from the high school's students."

* * *

At the Command Center, the Lux lucis Vis Rangers were impressed with the older Rangers' abilities. "You guys have to admit, that was cool," Emile stated.

"They didn't lose they're touch," Paige said.

"Those Rangers help us buy us more time before Thrax unleash his next attack," Zordon said, "Right now we need to find a way break Hypnotic Bat's mind control spell."

The Rangers were thinking on what they could do to stop Hypnotic Bat, until the alarms went off, "Ayeyaiyai! Thrax is attacking Youngstown now!" Alpha told the situation.

"Alpha put it on the viewing globe," Zordon said.

Soon on the viewing globe, Thrax, Hypnotic Bat, Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, and the parents from Boardman High were on the streets of Youngstown. "Looks like Hypnotic Bat is busy with his screeching," Tyler said.

"Wait, what if we create something that can counteract Hypnotic Bat's screech frequency," Brittany explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chris said as they and Alpha started to get to work on the device.

* * *

Back in Youngstown, the Retro Rangers were surrounded by the parents, "Now what?" Tori asked.

"Let's try to attack Thrax and the others without hurting the parents," Adam suggested.

"Right!" the other Rangers shouted as they try to attack. As they tried to charge in, but the parents were getting in their ways and the Rangers didn't want to hurt anyone.

Tori was able to get out of the way and tries to get to Thrax, but she was knocked back by the Hypnotic Bat, "Sorry Ranger," it said, "but I cannot let you get close to lord Thrax."

Xander then pulled out his Morpher and did a magic spell. Soon roots came out of the ground and trapped the some of the parents. "Guys follow me!" Xander shouted as he jumped on the roots.

The Rangers followed Xander as more roots came out of the ground and tried to go after Thrax. But Hypnotic Bat knocked them down. "You Rangers are foolish to think that you can stop me.," Thrax said.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the Lux lucis Vis Rangers were helping Alpha build an the device that will break the Hypnotic Bat's spell.

"We have to hurry," Haley said, "They might not last against Hypnotic Bat."

The Rangers hurried to build the device that was starting to look like a stereo system as the Retro Rangers were trying to fight Hypnotic Bat. Soon Alpha announced, "It's done!"

"And we're 45 minutes ahead of we are back at full power," Tyler said, "Can we still morph?"

"Yes, but you'll be at 65 percent of power," Alpha answered.

"Good enough," Tyler said as he and the Rangers grabbed the device, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Lux lucis Vis Rangers came on the side of the Retro Rangers, "Looks like you guys need a hand," Tyler said as the Rangers started to set up the device.

"Is that the device to stop Hypnotic Bat?" Kira asked.

"Well it should," Jon said as Emile flipped the switch.

There was a high pitch ringing that was irritating to the ears, but to Hypnotic Bat, it floored it. Then all the parents were broken out of the hypnotic trances and they were all confused at how they got there. "Everyone run!" Tyler shouted, "Get out of here!"

The parents realized that Thrax and the monsters were somewhere amongst them, and scattered like ants until the streets of Youngstown were cleared and safe for the Rangers to fight.

"Let see how tuff are you without your human shields," Mack said as the Rangers got ready to fight.

Thrax then pulled out his father's Grow Grenade, "Hypnotic Bat, don't you dare fail me!" he shouted as he tossed the grenade to Hypnotic Bat, then teleported out of there.

"Try to fight me now," Hypnotic Bat said as it pulled the small ball of and slammed it to the ground, which caused a giant vent of steam that caused Hypnotic Bat to grow.

"Looks like you time to shine Rangers," Adam said to the Lux lucis Vis Rangers.

"We need the Zords of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

"Try to catch me Rangers!" Hypnotic Bat shouted as it flew into the night sky disappearing.

"Be on guard guys," Tyler said, "it could come from anywhere."

Soon Brittany noticed something on the panel screen at her controls, "Guy's behind us!" she shouted. The Armored Megazord turned around as fast as it could, but Hypnotic Bat already attacked the Armored Megazord. As the Armored Megazord got ready for another attack, Hypnotic Bat attacked them again.

"Damn it! We can't see him!" Chris shouted.

"Guys, I'm going to use the Lightning Gem to illuminate our surroundings," Z said as he pressed a few buttons in his cockpit, then the surrounding area started to light up.

The Rangers wait and watched for anything that could be the Hypnotic Bat. Then Jon noticed something, "There!" he shouted.

The Armored Megazord punch Hypnotic Bat, and knocked it down. "You'll pay for that!" it shouted.

"Fire Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as Ark's Lightning Gem fired at Hypnotic Bat, hitting it. "Okay guys it's stun now."

"Now let's finish this!" Tyler shouted as the Armored Megazord's swords appeared in its hand.

The Armored Megazord crossed its arms with its swords was glowing gold and purple.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Armored Megazord slashed its swords that made a X-beam that hit Hypnotic Bat.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Hypnotic Bat screamed as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

On the moon, Thrax was furious at his monster's failure, "How did my monster and plan fail!?" he shouted.

"Wow looks like, he inherited mother's temper," Rito stated.

"Who said that!?" Thrax demanded, "I vow that these Power Rangers will pay for humiliating my parents!"

* * *

At Boardman High, the Power Rangers quietly returned back to see Julian waiting for them, "Hey guys," he greeted, "What took you so long?"

"We'll explain later," Jon whispered, "We need to talk..."

"If it's about your secret identities, don't worry I won't tell," Julian whispered.

"Still you need to take a vow with our mentor," Tyler added.

Soon the parents of Boardman High's students started to enter though the front door, where their children were starting to reunite with their parents.

The Rangers were about to go reunite with their parents until they heard, "You guys did great."

They turned to see the older Rangers in their civilian outfits, "Um thanks," Tyler said, what are you guys still doing here?"

"What you want to get rid of us so soon?" Bridge said.

"No we just thought that you guys were here just to help out with our problem with Thrax," Emile said.

"We were," Adam answered, "But we decided to stay and give you a hand just in case if something else happened. Now I think you guys should see your parents, I bet they were worried about you."

The Lux lucis Vis Rangers smiled at what Adam said and went off to find their parents in the crowd.

* * *

A/N: Did you think I'll destroy Thrax so soon. He's going to be around for a while same goes to the older Rangers.


	33. Ch 33: Puppets of Golf

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 33: Puppets of Golf

It was a new day at Boardman High, and there were still students recovering from what happened at open house. Chris was heading getting out of the locker room and getting ready for gym class.

Once the teachers got the attendance the student went to the three activities that the students signed up for. Chris signed up for golf and followed the teacher and other students to the chilly October weather. All the students got their putters and golf balls and putters, then went off to started to golf.

* * *

On the Moon, Thrax was still furious at the failure of his plan, "How?" he said, "How could those Rangers ruin my perfect plan?"

"I hate to say this," Goldar started, "But it seemed that you underestimated these Rangers."

"What did you say!?" Thrax shouted.

While Thrax was yelling at Goldar, Rito and Scorpina was watching from a safe distance. "Boy, he's really pissed," Scorpina said.

"I know. But I know how to cheer him up," Rito said as he started to walk towards Finster's shop with Scorpina behind him.

"Hey Finster, do you have any monsters for us to use?" Rito asked as he walked into Finster's shop.

"I do, but like I told you on the day Zedd and Rita put you in charge for a day, I only serve Zedd and Rita, including Thrax," Finster replied.

"Come on Finster, I'm sure you would let me use one monster," Rito said. Then he saw a clay model of a monster that looks like a puppet in some sort of cloths and it had its own controller on its back. Rito picked it up and asked, "What's this monster?"

Finster turned to see what Rito was holding, "That's the Puppet Putter, it's a useful monster that can make golf a deadly game and on top of that he can make anyone into puppets."

"That's good," Rito said as he put the clay model on the conveyer belt and pulled the lever.

The Monster Maker did its work as soon at the end a monster that looked like a puppet in dark colored golf cloths with its own controller on its back and it was holding two golf clubs in its hand, "I am Puppet Putter! I'll show the Rangers the dangers of golf!"

"What have you done!?" Finster shouted.

"Hey, my nephew needs to be cheered up, and I think that this will do," Rito explained.

* * *

Later at Boardman High, the part of the gym class that had golf were still outside, but unknown to anyone Rito, Scorpina, and Puppet Putter were watching from a distance, "So I just need to attack and the Rangers will come running?" Puppet Putter asked.

"Yes," Rito answered, "The Blue Ranger is already part of the group over there, but the others will come."

"And why I'm I here?" Scorpina asked.

"Well since Goldar is being yelled at by Thrax, I thought that Puppet Putter would need some help," Rito explained.

"Can I start now?" Puppet Putter asked. Rito just nodded yes and Puppet Putter started to place golf balls on the ground. Then Puppet Putter used his golf clubs to send the balls towards the school.

The balls landed near the school and caused small explosions. What the hell?!" Chris shouted.

Soon the students noticed the monster that was attacking the school and started to panic and run.

As the students were running Chris was able to duck into a small corner and got his Morpher ready, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Frog!"

With the other Rangers there was an announcement, "Faculty and students, there is a monster on the loose on the east side of school. Everyone please evacuate and head for the west side of the school and wait until this mess is cleared up." The rest of the student body started to panic as well as they tried to get out of the school. As for the rest of the Rangers, they were able to push though the crowds and head to their usually spot to morph.

"It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

Outside, the Rangers meet up to see what's attacking this time. "Alright, the Rangers are out," Rito said, "Now let's attack!" The three monsters soon started to run towards the Rangers.

"Here comes trouble," Jon said.

"Ready Light Javelins!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers pulled out their javelins and charged at the monsters.

Jon, Paige, and Z were going after Scorpina.

_I know the deal  
I know their sound  
I know their feel  
Well I know the end_

Paige used her javelin to do a pole vault kick at Scorpina.

_And all I say is all I ever have to say  
I know the sign_

Scorpina was able to block the attack, and used her sword to counter.

_So I am right and I am real  
I know exactly how it feels_

Jon and Z tried to attack But Scorpina jumped to dodge the attack.

_I will win  
I won't stop until I get them  
I will win_

Emile, Brittany, and Haley were taking on Rito.

_I know the thrill  
I know their feel  
I know the call  
Well I know the time_

Brittany and Haley tried to use their javelins to attack to trip Rito.

_And all I have to do is all I ever do  
Well I know the game_

Rito jumped to dodge the javelin s but Emile kicked him down.

_'Cause I am right and I am real  
I know exactly how it feels_

"You'll pay for that!" Rito shouted as he pulled out his flamethrower and fired it at the Rangers.

_Cause I will win  
I won't stop until I get them  
I will win_

Tyler and Chris were going after Puppet Putter.

_'Cause I am right and I am real  
I know exactly how it feels_

Puppet Putter was using its golf clubs as weapons to attack Tyler and Chris.

_Cause I will win  
I won't stop until I get them  
I will win_

Tyler and Chris was able to block the attacks and counter Puppet Putter, knocking it to the ground.

_I will win  
I won't stop until I get them  
I will win_

"That's not fair!" Puppet Putter shouted.

"You're a monster, since when did you care about what's fair?" Chris said.

"Like this!" Puppet Putter then pulled out a few of his golf balls and tossed them at the two Rangers. Sparks flew when the balls hit Tyler and Chris, knocking them down.

The other Rangers quickly went to aid their friends, "Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"We're fine," Chris replied.

"Now I'll show my true power," Puppet Putter said as string flew from its hand and to the Rangers. Chris was able to dodge the string, but the other Rangers weren't lucky.

Chris watched as the Rangers were tangled up in the string and started to glow. When the glow faded, the Rangers were now puppets.

"Great job Puppet Putter," Rito said, "With you we can rule the world!"

"What do you mean 'we?'" Puppet Putter asked, "I'm better off without you."

"What are you saying?!" Scorpina shouted, "You were created to serve us!"

"Not anymore," Puppet Putter said as its strings started to tangle up Scorpina and Rito. While this was happening, Chris ran over to his fellow Rangers, who are puppets, "Zordon we got a problem," he said to his Communicator.

"I know Chris, come to the Command Center," Zordon said.

Chris then teleported out of there with the puppets and leaving Rito and Scorpina to be turned into puppets.

* * *

On the moon, Thrax was noticing something, "Goldar, have you seen Rito and Scorpina?"

"Now that you mentioned it I haven't," Goldar replied.

"They better be causing havoc, while I'll was busy with you," Thrax said as he used his mother's telescope to see what was going on. He saw Rito and Scorpina being turned into puppets by Puppet Putter. "Finster!" he shouted.

Finster soon entered the throne room, "Yes my lord?"

"Can you explain this?!" Thrax said pointing to the telescope.

Finster went over to see what Thrax was talking about. He looked though the telescope and to his horror he saw what Puppet Putter was doing, "Dear god, Puppet Putter is going rouge!"

"Start explaining Finster!" Thrax demanded.

"Let me start off saying that it wasn't my idea," Finster started to explain.

* * *

At the Command Center, Chris arrived, with the puppets of the other Rangers, "Ayeyaiyai! The Rangers became puppets!" Alpha stated.

"What?!" Kira said as she and Tori came to see what happened.

"Puppet Putter turned my friends into puppets," Chris said.

"Alpha, run a scan on the Rangers," Zordon said.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha confirmed as he pulled out a scanner.

"This is a great day for the others to be out," Tori said.

"Where are they?" Chris asked.

"They went out to train," Tori replied.

"Ayeyaiyai!" Alpha shouted.

"What is it Alpha?" Kira asked.

"The only way to break the spell is to destroy Puppet Putter!" Alpha explained.

"Great, just how can things get worse?" Chris sarcastically asked.

"It did Chris," Zordon replied as an image of Puppet Putter terrorizing the students of Boardman High, "It seems that Puppet Putter is going rouge."

"Great, now I have to stop it," Chris said.

"Not alone you won't," Kira said, "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form"

The three Rangers arrived to confront Puppet Putter. "So I see you came to be turned into puppets!" it shouted.

"You won't be turning anyone else into a puppet," Chris said as he and the other Rangers pulled out their weapons and charged at the monster.

"We'll see Blue Ranger," Puppet Putter said as it placed a few golf balls on the ground and sung the club to send them to the Rangers. A ball exploded as hit the ground that knocked the Rangers down.

Tori quickly got back up and charged at Puppet Putter. With her high speed she was able strike Puppet Putter multiple times without it being able to defend itself.

Then Kira used her Ptera Grips to knock Puppet Putter down.

"You'll pay Rangers!" Puppet Putter shouted as it got back up, "Let's see how you'll feel when it's your strings pulled!"

Then Puppet Putter had its strings fly towards the Rangers, but Chris twirled his Power Lance and tangled up the strings. As the strings were tangled up with Chris's lance, Puppet Putter was being pulled towards Chris.

Chris got his Power Lance ready as it started to glow blue.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

As Puppet Putter was close, Chris slashed his lance that hit the monster.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"I could I lose!" Puppet Putter shouted as to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

With Puppet Putter destroyed anyone who was turned into a puppet returned to normal, even Rito and Scorpina returned to normal. They looked around to see the three Rangers. "We'll be back!" Rito shouted as the two teleported away.

* * *

Back on the moon, Thrax, Goldar, and Finster were waiting for them. "Hey guys what are you waiting for?" Rito asked.

"How dare you proceed with a plan without my permeation!" Thrax shouted.

"It was his idea," Scorpina pointed out.

"What?!" Rito shouted.

"As punishment Uncle, you'll be mopping up the palace for the rest of the week," Thrax said as he went to get the mop and bucket, "Get to work!"

* * *

At the end of the day at Boardman High, things were almost normal, since the students were worried about another attack. As Chris was leaving the school, Jon, Brittany, Haley, Z, and Julian caught with him, "Hey Chris great job today," Brittany said.

"Thanks," Chris said, "But you should be thanking Kira and Tori as well."

"We did but they said we should be thanking you since you were the one who destroyed the monster," Z explained.

"Yeah you showed great amount of bravery when it was needed," Haley said.

"Thanks everyone," Chris said as they went off to their cars.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's the chapter.


	34. Ch 34: How Much Wood can a Monster Eat?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 34: How Much Wood can a Monster Eat?

It was a normal October day at Boardman Park, and Z was going to the play ground where he was going to see his cousin he didn't see for a long time. He soon approached a table with a woman who was watching a group of kids play. "Hi Monica," he greeted.

"Hey," Monica replied as she hugged Z, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Z replied, "So where's Lucas at?"

"He's over there play with the other kids," Monica said pointing to a group of kids and Z spotted his little blond cousin. "Yeah, he's been getting excited when my sister told him that he could see the Power Rangers."

Z started to laugh at what his cousin said, then replied, "Well did you tell Marta that in order for the Rangers to come a monster has to attack."

"Yes I did," Monica replied.

As the two were talking, Z noticed two people standing outside of the fence, actually he saw that one of them were upside-down. "I'll be right back," Z said as he went over to see who were those two people. As he got closer, he recognized the two, "Xander? Bridge? What are you guys doing here? And why are you upside-down Bridge?"

"Well we kind of wanted to see what the park would be like in the fall," Xander answered the first question.

"As for me, being upside down kind of helps me think," Bridge replied as he stood right side up, "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Chris!" they heard a boy shouting.

"With me I'm here to see my cousin that I didn't see in months," Z replied as a little blond boy ran up to him.

"Chris, we need someone to play the bad guy," the boy said as he was pulling on Z's arm.

"Alright Lucas, I'm coming," Z said as he was being dragged by his cousin, "Catch you two later."

* * *

On the moon, Thrax was watching the children play in disgust, "Children playing, how utterly sickening," he said, "Why do these children play when they know that we are here?"

"It's all because of the Power Rangers," Goldar stated, "Since the Rangers keep on foiling our plans, people have high hopes for the Rangers."

"We need to destroy these Rangers and prove to Earth that we are superior," Scorpina said.

"Goldar!" Thrax called out.

"Yes young lord," Goldar said.

"Tell Finster to get ready to make an army of Putties, and when the moment is right we'll send in a monster," Thrax explained.

"As you wish," Goldar said as he started to walk out of the room, but slipped as he go to the door, "Rito did you forget to set up the wet floor sign again!"

"No, I have it here with me since I'm mopping the hall way!" Rito shouted back.

"You're suppose to leave where you just mopped!" Goldar shouted.

"You two are giving me a HEADACHE!" Thrax shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Back at the park, Z was playing with his little cousin, Lucas, and other little kids. The kids were pretending to be Power Rangers and they wanted Z to be one of the villains, so he decided to be Goldar.

As he was playing, he noticed something in the nearby woods, "Not now," Z said as Putties started to walk out of the woods, "Everyone run, Putties are attacking!"

"We'll stop them," Lucas said as he and the other kids were getting ready to fight.

"No you won't," Bridge said as he and Xander came in and got ready for a fight.

"Lucas, get to Ciotka and get away from here," Z told Lucas.

"But I want to see the Power Rangers," Lucas whined.

"Lucas it's going to be too dangerous," Z said, "We're going to hold these monsters back till the Rangers come."

The kids were disappointed not seeing the Rangers but they knew they need to get back to their parents. And so they did.

"Let's do it!" Z shouted as the Putties jumped over the wooden fence.

"Right!" Bridge and Xander shouted as the three Rangers charged at the Putties.

_And so you fell into the danger  
And you're all alone tonight_

Bridge lead some of the Putties on the wooden jungle gym and stood his ground.

_Well you're surrounded by the hurting type  
And you just don't care for the sight_

As the Putties were getting closer to him, he kicked one and cause it to fall on the others.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright_

A Putty was right Bridge and was ready to attack, but Bridge noticed it and elbowed it in the Z-Emblem.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
We'll take them... down_

Soon more Putties ran over to Bridge, and he notice rope stairs next to him, so he started to punch and kicked them to stairs where the Putties started to get tangled up.

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

On the other wooden jungle gym on the other side of the play ground, Z was dealing with his group of Putties.

_You know you must be strong and hold your own  
'Cause the power's on your side_

Z lured the Putties on the wooden bridge and jumped on it making the Putties lose their balance.

_The enemy will try to give you fear  
But you never run nor hide_

Z then kick the Putties and ran over to the slide where more Putties were climbing up.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright_

Z kicked the first Putty making it slide down knocking the other Putties.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
We'll take them... down_

As more Putties were coming, Z got his communicator out, "Zordon this is Z, a large group of Putties are attacking the park."

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

Xander was on the ground dealing with the Putties.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright_

Xander jumped over a playground equipment and attacked a few Putties.

_All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
We'll take them... down_

Xander did a round house kick that knocked the Putties down.

_Fight!_

_We'll take them down, fight!_

* * *

"Ayeyaiyai! There are a lot Putties attacking!" Alpha stated.

"Alpha, you need to calm down," Zordon said, "We need to contact the other Rangers."

"Understood," Alpha said as he pressed a few buttons on the panel.

"What is it Zordon?" Tyler answered.

"Tyler, a large swarm of Putties are attacking the park. Z, Bridge, and Xander needs you and the other Rangers' help," Zordon explained.

"Understood Zordon," Tyler replied.

* * *

Back at the park, Z, Bridge and Xander were still handling the Putties, "Just how many Putties did they send?" Xander shouted.

As more Putties were getting closer a blue blur flew though and destroyed most of them. "About time guys," Bridge said as he, Xander and Z turned to see the other Rangers morphed.

"You three get out of here!" Tyler shouted, "We'll handle this!"

"Okay," the three unmorphed Rangers said as the ran out of the wooden play ground and hide behind a nearby cabin.

"SPD, Emergency!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

Now all the Rangers were ready to fight this swarm of Putties.

* * *

"The time is right now," Thrax said, "Finster is the monster ready!"

Finster then entered the throne room, "Why yes lord Thrax, I already sent down Termitix, a monster with great appetite for wood."

* * *

"Revline Time!" Mack shouted as he used his Drive Lance to destroy a bunch of Putties.

Then Jon jumped on Mack's shoulders and used his Power Guns to destroy more Putties.

Then the two of them noticed some tree were falling down, "Now what?" Jon asked.

Soon the saw what looked a buff termite, "Ah there's nothing like a good snack, before fighting," it said.

"Stop right there!" Mack shouted as he and Jon got ready to fight the monster.

"Ah Rangers we meet at last. I am Termitix," it introduced itself.

"We don't care about your name," Mack said, "You'll be destroyed like the others." Mack the charged at the monster and stabbed it with his Drive Lance, but the lance bounce right off. "What the?" was the only thing that Mack could say before Termitix punch him and sent him flying.

Jon was surprised at what Termitix did, that he was punched by Termitix as well and flew like Mack.

As the two landed near the other Rangers, "Mack, Jon, what happened?" Adam asked.

"That," Jon said pointing to Termitix, who was eating the wooden fence.

"What the hell is that?" Chris asked.

"Looks like a termite monster," Emile stated.

"Well then let's take it out," Kira said as she got her Ptera Grips ready.

"I'm with ya!" Haley shouted she and Kira jumped into the air towards Termitix.

"Foolish Rangers!" Termitix shouted as he punch both Rangers, knocking them back down.

"Ready Blasters!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers pulled out their blasters, "Fire!" The Rangers fire their blasters at Termitix.

"The attacks barley had an effect on the monster, "Now it's my turn," it said as it turned to a playground equipment, that was a wooden boat.

Termitix pulled it out of the ground and tossed it at the Rangers. The Rangers barely dodged the boat, but it crashed into one of the wooden jungle gyms, almost destroying it.

"We need to end this before more thing get destroyed," Tyler stated.

* * *

"Don't you dare think that you can stop this monster!" Thrax shouted as he grabbed his father's Grow Grenade, "Now grow Termitix!" He tossed the grenade to Earth where Termitix grabbed it.

"It's time for your destruction Rangers!" Termitix shout as it pulled the small ball of and slammed it to the ground, which caused a giant vent of steam that caused Termitix to grow.

"We need the Zords of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

"Try to stop me Rangers!" Termitix shouted as it charged at the Armored Megazord.

"Brace for impact!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord was getting ready for the attack.

When Termitix rammed into the Megazord, it knocked the Megazord to the ground.

The Megazord got back up and pulled out its swords. The Megazord swung its swords at Termitix, but Termitix blocked each attack.

"Damn it! The monster is just blocking are attacks!" Paige stated.

"Then let's got to full power!" Tyler said.

The Armored Megazord crossed its arms with its swords was glowing gold and purple.

Then the Armored Megazord slashed its swords that made a X-beam that Termitix blocked.

"Is that all you got!" Termitix mocked.

"It blocked our attack!" Jon said.

"Now what do we do?" Brittney asked.

"I got an idea," Z said, "Do that attack again and I'll fire the Lightning Gem to give more power."

"Alright then, let's give it another shot," Tyler said.

The Armored Megazord crossed its arms with its swords was glowing gold and purple.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Armored Megazord slashed its swords that made a X-beam and with the help of the Lightening Gem it hit Termitix.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"This can't be happening!" Termitix shouted as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"How? How did the Rangers destroy Termitix!" Thrax shouted.

"I don't understand myself, Lord Thrax," Finster said.

"Well you're an idiot!" Thrax shouted, "With idiot like you no wonder my parents could take over the world."

* * *

Later that day at a local restaurant, the Rangers decided to meet up and Z was the last one to arrive, "Hey guys, sorry for being late. I just wanted to make sure that my cousins were okay," Z explained.

"It's alright," Adam said as Z took his seat, "You guys did good today."

"On today's Ranger watch, should the Power Rangers take full responsibility for the damages they caused," an anchor man on the news show said which caught the attention of the Rangers, "Hi for all of you tuning in, today in Boardman Park's playground the Power Rangers were fighting another one of Zedd and Rita's monsters. Yet during the fight there were damages to the playground which would cost a lot of tax payer's money to get it repair. "The founder of the Parents Against Rangers or P.A.R. said this."

The screen turned to a woman with a lot of P.A.R. supporters behind her and she starts talking, "This use to be a quiet and peaceful community before the Rangers showed up. Now we're getting attacks, our children are in danger, and who knows what they'll destroy next. The Rangers should pack up and return to their own planet or something and stop using our community as their warzone."

"Great just what we needed," Brittany said.

"Hey don't worry about them," Adam said.

"We know they're idiots," Tyler said.

A/N:Well here's the new chapter. And Termitix was submitted by Nick.


	35. Ch 35: Homecoming Game

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 35: Homecoming Game

It was an exciting day at Boardman High, today the students have a prep rally for tonight's homecoming game. The school's faculty had some activities planned out for the day. One of the things were that they were doing was doing a tug of war match first it was Freshmen vs. Seniors, Seniors won of course, then it was Sophomores vs. Juniors, and Juniors won. Then finally it was Seniors vs. Juniors and the Seniors won.

Soon it was the event everyone was waiting for; dodge ball and it was students vs. faculty.

On the gym bleachers Jon, Brittany, and Julian were sitting together, "So do you guys think we'll win tonight's game?" Julian asked.

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Jon replied.

"Would you believe that a lot of students are placing bets that an monster will attack tonight?" Julian added.

"Knowing Thrax being like his parents, he will," Brittany said as the faculty won the dodge ball event and started to get ready for a relay race.

* * *

On the moon, Thrax was being annoyed by what he was seeing, "What is more annoying than the cheers of teenagers?" he said.

"Oh, oh, I know, I know!" Rito said, "The crying of children!"

"I just don't get the idea of a homecoming game," Thrax said.

"It's just the first football game that schools take to literally," Scorpina briefly explain, "And trust me I've seen humans take football way to seriously."

Goldar soon walked into the throne room with a clay model of a centipede and said, "Yet I think the homecoming game will be the best place to destroy the Power Rangers for good."

"And do you have a monster for this?" Thrax demanded.

"Of course," Goldar said as he placed the model on the floor, "Rito get me a football."

"Right away," Rito said as he pulled a football from a vase, "Just where I left it," he said as he passed the football to Goldar.

Goldar held the ball to the clay model and both the ball and model transformed into a monster that was in a red football uniform with centipede legs sticking out of it sides, "Centiback is back in the game!" it shouted.

"Since the Power Rangers are into theater beating them in a foot ball game should be easy," Goldar explained.

* * *

Later that day it got chilly at the football field, the Boardman Spartans arrived to take on Fitch. The Rangers did come to support their team, but most of them were wondering around in the bleachers or the track that was surrounding the field.

Tyler was wondering around the field's track seeing some of his friends that he made during Les Mis.

As he was passing the snack bar he was surprised to see a familiar face, "Mack? What are you doing here?" Tyler asked getting Mack's attention.

"Oh hey Tyler," Mack greeted, "Me and the other Retro Rangers decided to come see a your high school football game. And right now I'm checking to see if they sell anything that can help warm us up since we are not use to having cold weather this early."

"Just wait until winter," Tyler said.

"Why is it bad?" Mack asked.

"No," Tyler replied, "It's just hard for Ohio to decide if it should snow or not."

Mack chuckled at the statement and then said, "Well the line is moving, we'll see you later."

"See ya," Tyler said as he started to walk back on the track.

The game continued on with Boardman losing to Fitch. It was half time and the teams went to the sidelines and the Boardman Marching band came onto the field to perform. Before the band could start, Goldar, Scorpina, and Centiback appeared on the field. "Mind if we join in?" Centiback said as the marching band started to run away.

Goldar pulled out a megaphone, and began to speak "Greeting humans! I am Goldar a servant to Lord Zedd. And tonight we are here to challenge the Power Rangers!" Soon Goldar notice people were getting ready to leave, "And if you are planning on leave you can forget it," Goldar said as a few people hit an invisible wall, "Because we put up a barrier!"

Then Centiback grabbed the megaphone, "Okay Rangers come on out and let's play some football!" it shouted.

People then started to panic and run over the place, and in the chaos Tyler was able to use his Communicator, "Guy where ever you are let's meet underneath the concrete bleachers."

"Okay!" the Rangers said as they ran to from their different spots around the stadium and head to the back side of the concrete bleachers and went underneath, Jon, Brittany, Chris, and Z were the first to arrive, then Tyler came along with Emile then Haley and Paige arrived.

"Leave it to Thrax to attack," Paige said.

"Hey most of the school knew that this," Emile stated, "Just didn't expect them to react this bad though."

"Let's just morph and take care of this," Tyler said. The other Rangers nodded in agreement, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers then appeared on the roof of where the spots casters were at, "Alright Goldar we're here to accept your challenge!" Tyler shouted.

Everyone stopped panicking as they saw the Rangers, and went straight to cheering.

"Alright Rangers, come on down to meet your demise!" Centiback shouted. The Rangers jumped over the crowds of fans and landed on the football field. "It's good that you made it Ranger cause I'm in the mood for football!" Centiback shouted as a large football with spikes at the ends and a drawing of a face on one end.

"Football?" Paige questioned, "You got to be joking."

"Oh I'm quite serious my dear," Centiback said as a team of Putties, in shoulder pads and football helmets, appeared behind the villains, "The rules are simple, we play till one of the teams gets a touchdown."

In the sports caster's box, Rito appeared behind an adult and student sports casters. The two looked back to and the adult sports caster ran out of the box, then Rito sat in his seat, "Greetings everyone, I'm Rito Revolto your guest caster for this power play against the Power Rangers." The student sports caster tried to get out but Rito grabbed him and place him back on the seat, "Listen kid and need someone else to do this with me and you're the only one here.

"And you should know that I'm Ryan and I'm scared for my life here," the student caster said.

"Should we help them?" Tori asked the other older Rangers.

"They should be fine," Adam said, "I fought this monster before and we should interfere if they are turned into footballs. But I know what we should do for the time being we should start chanting." Adam started to clap his hands and shouted, "LET'S GO RANGER!" Then the other older Rangers joined him, then more people started to join in.

On the field the Rangers were getting ready as Centiback and seven Putties were getting ready. "Down! Set!" Centiback shouted, "Hut!" The ball was past to Centiback and the Rangers just charged in only to be stopped by the putties, who kicked them.

Boos roared from the crowds as Centiback tossed the football.

"Centiback tosses the ball to Putty #46," Rito tells the action on the field.

"But the Yellow Ranger got back up to tackle the Putty!" Ryan added.

With Haley tackling the Putty, it cause it to fumble the football. The crowds cheered as the Rangers and monster took their positions back on the field. "Down! Set! Hut!" Centiback shouted again as the ball was passed to him and the Rangers we tackling the Putties. Centiback tossed the ball and charged though the Ranger, knocking some of them down.

"Oh the Rangers will feel that in the morning!" Rito announced.

Centiback caught the ball and was about to charge to the end zone, but Z and Chris tackle him. "Blue and Shadow Rangers tackled Centiback!" Ryan shouted.

The Rangers got back up and went to the new positions on the field, "Come on guys we need to try harder," Tyler said.

They were doing more plays, the monsters actually attacking the Rangers to make sure that the they don't win.

"Time out!" Tyler shouted singling a time out.

"And the Rangers called for time out!" Ryan announced.

"Can they do that!" Centiback shouted.

"Don't worry about it," Goldar said as he walked over to Centiback, "Since the Rangers are about being fair and good will back fire since they know that cheating would be wrong thing to do in front of their fans."

"Oh I see your plan now," Centiback said.

In the sports caster box, Ryan was nervous, "Today is not going to be a good day," he said.

"Why, cause you know that the Rangers will lose?" Rito asked.

"No it just after tonight the Parents Against Rangers will go ballistic after tonight," Ryan answered.

Rito put his hand on the microphone and said, "We're enemies of the Power Rangers and we find it ridicules."

Back on the field, the Rangers were huddled up to discuss what they will do now, "These guys are a bunch of god damn cheaters," Chris stated.

"So let's just gave a taste of their own medicine," Z suggested.

"Let's," Tyler said.

"Break!" the Rangers shouted as they got to their positions.

"Down! Set! Hut!" Centiback shouted as the ball was passed to him and the Putties attack the Rangers but the Rangers blocked the attack and countered. Centiback saw a spare Putty at the end zone, so Centiback decided to toss the ball.

In mid air Paige pull out the Power Whip and lashed it around the ball and pulled it down, "Orange Ranger intercepted the ball!" Ryan shouted as the crowds cheered.

"Ready weapons!" Tyler shouted at the other Rangers pulled out their Power Weapons.

"Putties attack!" Goldar shouted as all the Putties that they brought went on the field.

Paige ran though the Putties with her whip lashing the Putties.

_Evil knocking at your door,_

_You fed up and you won't it anymore,_

Paige passed the ball to Z who used the Shadow Saber to cut though the Putties.

_Your mind is sharp and your will is tuff,_

_They're coming again, but you had enough._

Z the passed the ball to Jon who jumped off a Putty and fired his Power Guns at the Putties.

_All for one, one for all,_

_Never stop till they fall!_

Jon passed the ball to Emile who used the Power Axe to knock the Putties away.

_The time has come to make a stand,_

_With all the power at your hand!_

Emile passed the ball to Tyler who was confronting Centiback.

_You are strong and you will steal the victory!_

"You're mine!" Centiback shouted as he charged at Tyler but Tyler passed the ball.

_Never fear you're the best, standing here for the rest,_

_Never fear you're the best of the best of the best!_

Brittany caught the ball and she was using her bow to knock the Putties away.

_Adrenaline race though your vain,_

_You're coming in as a hurricane,_

Chris caught the ball and twirled his Power Lance to knock the Putties away.

_The game is on and the future derives,_

_They see the thunder when they look into your eyes._

Soon Scorpina was standing in front of Chris. Chris tossed the ball and charged at Scorpina.

_Rangers are going make your play,_

_Rangers going to take them today._

Tyler was able block Centiback's attack then Tyler jumped into the air.

_All for one, one for all,_

_Never stop till they fall!_

Tyler slashed his sword and hit Centiback and knocked him back.

_The time has come to make a stand,_

_With all the power at your hand!_

"That's it!" Centiback shouted as he tackled Tyler.

_You are strong and you will steal the victory!_

Tyler easily dodge the attack and slashed the monster's back.

_Never fear you're the best, standing here for the rest,_

_Never fear you're the best of the best of the best!_

Chris locked his lance with Scorpina's sword.

_The time has come to make a stand,_

_With all the power at your hand!_

Scorpina jumped back and tossed her sword at Chris.

_You are strong and you will steal the victory!_

Chris dodge the sword and jabbed his lance at Scorpina.

_Never fear you're the best, standing here for the rest,_

_Never fear you're the best of the best of the best!_

Haley had the ball and she was running to the end zone until Goldar got in front of her.

_The time has come to make a stand,_

_With all the power at your hand!_

Haley just charged at Goldar.

_You are strong and you will steal the victory!_

When Haley was close, Goldar tried to attack Haley.

_Never fear you're the best, standing here for the rest,_

Haley dodge the attack and jump on Goldar's should and jumped to the end zone.

_Never fear you're the best of the best of the best!_

"TOUCHDOWN RANGERS!"Ryan shouted as everyone was cheering for the Power Rangers.

"That not fair at all!" Centiback shouted.

"Look who's talking," Haley said as the other Ranger made it to the end zone, "You cheat this whole time."

"Well you still won't be able to stop me!" Centiback shouted.

"Come on guys let's bring them together," Tyler said.

"Right!"

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

"Uh oh, I'm out of here folks," Rito announced as he, Goldar, Scorpina, and the remaining Putties disappeared.

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at Centiback.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam hit Centiback head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"I can't lose!" Centiback shouted as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

With the destruction of the monster, the cheer for Power Ranger got even louder. "Come on, let's get out of here," Tyler said as he and the other Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

Back on the moon, Thrax was furious at the failure, "How?" Thrax started, "How could you come back after you failed?"

"Well let me say this;" Rito started, "It was all Goldar's idea!"

"What!" Goldar shouted.

* * *

Later that night after the game, Fitch beat Boardman by two touchdowns, but a lot of people were excited that they got to see the Power Rangers destroy a monster up close. But so were kind of disappointed that none of the football player were not the Power Rangers.

"You guys did good out there," Adam said to the younger Rangers.

"Thanks Adam," Jon replied for the team.

"It was quite funny to see that some people were expecting the jocks to be the Power Rangers," Xander said.

"Just imagine how surprised they'll be when they know the truth," Chris said that made the group laugh a little.

Soon the group of Rangers noticed news crews interviewing people who saw the fight and the founder of the P.A.R. was arguing that the Rangers need to leave so that the children can be safe.

Tyler just sighed and said, "The people in the P.A.R. needs to realize that we are here to protect them." And the other Rangers agreed as each of them went off to their rides and head home.

A/N: sorry for the wait but here it is. I always wanted the Rangers to do a fight during a football game and I think I did a good job. After the next chapter Zedd and Rita will return.


	36. Ch 36: Auditions are Hell

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 36: Auditions are Hell

It was a cool peaceful evening at Boardman High's auditorium where the students were getting ready to audition for parts for their fall musical 'Fiddler on the Roof.'

All the Rangers also came to audition for the show. Soon the teacher who was going to direct the show, Mullane, came out on the stage to make an announcement, "Okay, I like to thank everyone who came to audition. Now I'll be taking four of you to the choir room where Kehrberg and I will listen to you. We'll be starting off with the ladies."

With that Mullane called four names and the students followed him to the choir room leaving the rest of the students to talk with each other or practice more with their singing.

"So what part are you going for," Paige asked Chris.

"I don't know," Chris replied, "We'll see after we are done. You?"

"Same," Paige replies, "But let's just hope that you-know-who don't interfere with our practices."

"But knowing them they will," Haley said as she joined the conversation.

"True," Chris and Paige said as Mullane came out and announced the next four students names to listen to.

* * *

On the moon, Thrax was surprised at what he saw, "I can't believe this!"

"What is it?" Rito asked as he, Goldar, and Scorpina entered the throne room.

"Those Rangers are nothing but thespians!" Thrax shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you my lord, but we already knew about that," Goldar said.

"Then how come you didn't defeat them yet!" Thrax shouted.

"We keep underestimating them my lord. No matter what we do, the Ranger always win," Scorpina explained.

"Well then, if the Rangers are into music let's send in three old musical monsters to stop them," Thrax said.

**"Doing that will just send the monsters on a suicide mission."** Everyone then turned to see Darkseid.

"What do you propose we do?" Thrax asked.

**"Simple,"** Darkseid started as a card appeared in Thrax, **"This demon is called Dark Mist. It has two forms a mist form it can hypnotize anyone who breaths in the mist. Then there is it's demon form. And if the Rangers want save their friends, they will need to destroy the demon."**

"This is perfect," Thrax said, "Scorpina, take this to the auditorium an hide it somewhere so the Rangers don't find it."

"Right away," Scorpina said as she teleported out of there.

* * *

Back at the BPAC, Scorpina appeared in the back of the auditorium. She looked around to make sure no one saw her. When she confirmed that no one saw her, she placed Dark Mist's card on the ground. The moment Scorpina left, a black mist was coming out of the card.

As time passed by there was more and more of the black mist, and no one noticed it since it was still looming close to the ground.

It was about night time when Mullane and Kehrberg finished listening to the students, "Alright we'll going to finish this off with all the guys trying out for the bottle dance scene," Mullane said as the male students got on stage where their Choreographer, Nick, was getting ready to teach the choreography.

Everyone was watching the male students following the choreography step by step until they were able to do the dance steps without stopping.

"Okay let's do this one more time before we use the bottle," Nick said as the guys were about to start do the choreography until they noticed the black mist rising up and gathering near the stage.

"What the holy hell is that?" Dylan shouted.

"Looks like black colored mist cloud," Tim stated.

Before everyone can do anything, the black mist rushed towards everyone. Almost everyone screamed as the black mist passed them. Soon the Rangers started to hear chanting, they looked to see that all their friends were chanting, "Hail Thrax!" But real surprise was when they noticed that the Rangers, besides Z, was faintly glowing in their Ranger colors, but Z had a black aura around his body.

"What the hell is going on?" Jon asked.

"How sad that this demon didn't affect the Rangers," a familiar voice said, "Oh well, at least we can have some fun."

Then a bunch of music notes gathered at the center of the stage and Music Man appeared.

"Music Man!" Haley shouted.

Then a pair of lips appeared next to Music Man then a tongue stuck out and Lipsyncher appeared.

"Lipsyncher!" Emile shouted.

Then a drum rolled in and One-man Bandit appeared.

"One-man Bandit!" Tyler shouted.

"After all this time, I'm glad Thrax brought me back so I can get my revenge after what you did to me," Lipsycher said.

"And together we'll a powerful monster band," One-man Bandit said.

"What makes you think that you'll be able to stop us?" Brittany asked.

"Because our 'fans' won't let you hurt us," Music Man said, "Now attack!"

Then everyone in the auditorium turned to face their nearby Rangers and slowly approach them. The Rangers knew that they couldn't hurt their friends, so they ran to the scene shop and closed the door.

Once inside Z took a three auditorium seats and pushed towards the door. "Quick get me that tool box over their!" Z shouted as he pointed to a large metal toolbox on wheels. Jon and Emile got the toolbox and pushed it towards the door and locked the wheels.

"Zordon we got a problem," Tyler said to his Communicator.

"I know Tyler, come to the Command Center," Zordon said. The Rangers nodded as they teleported out of there.

* * *

The Rangers arrived at the Command Center, and they saw that they were not glowing anymore. "Rangers," Zordon started, "We saw what was going on, it seems that we're in the presents of one of Darkseid's demons."

"Do you know what demon this is?" Brittney asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know," Zordon said.

"But we do know that the mist contains essence of the Dark Power, so the demon has to be close by," Alpha explained.

"One more thing Zordon," Tyler said, "When we were in the mist, why were our body glowing?"

Zordon smiled and said, "That glow was the reason we choose you. The seven of you were chosen because you have the light because you have a light so powerful to make sure that the Dark Power doesn't overrun our realm like it almost did when the Dawn Rangers fought Darkseid and Mephiles."

"What about me? I just had a black aura," Z said.

"With you Z, we choose you to be the Shadow Ranger because you were touched by the Dark Power. Since you were able to suppress the Dark Power for many years, it felt like if you master controlling your Dark Power you will be a powerful ally to stop Darkseid. They same is to all of you, only you need to master the Light Power."

"The Light Power?" Chris asked.

"I'll explain more on that later, right now you need to return to the BPAC and deal with the monsters," Zordon said.

"We're on it," Tyler said, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers returned to the BPAC to confront the three monsters.

"So you finally came back Rangers," Music Man said.

"Well we came here to stop you three!" Tyler shouted he and the Rangers charged at the monster. But they had to stop when their friends stood in their way.

"Just as we thought," One-man Bandit said, "You would never hurt a human."

"If you are using them as shield that means you stooped to a new level of low," Haley said, "And besides..." jumped into the air and went over her friends, "... either way we will win." she finished when she kicked One-man Bandit.

The other Rangers jumped over their friends to attack the monsters.

Chris, Brittany, and Emile were fighting Lipsyncher. Brittany jumped into the air to attack Lipsyncher, but her friend, Megan, got in front of Lipsyncher causing Brittany to stop and get attacked by the monster.

Chris and Emile tried to charge towards Lipsyncher, but Mike and Tim lunged at them, causing the two Rangers to stop to catch their friends. Then they saw Lipsyncher getting ready to attack with her sword. Chris and Emile turned their backs toward Lipsyncher and took the blow to protect their friends.

Haley, Paige and Jon were trying to take on the One-man Bandit. As the Rangers tried to attack the monster, One-man Bandit just keeps dodging the attacks.

"Why don't you fight back?" Jon asked.

"Well if you want me to," One-man Bandit said as the Rangers friends jumped at them and grabbed the Rangers arms and legs. Then One-man Bandit started to attack the Rangers.

Tyler and Z were fighting Music Man. "Do you two really think that you can beat us?" Music Man asked.

"We beat you all before and we can do it again!" Tyler shouted as he and Z tried to attack Music Man, but Music Man caught them an tossed them to the edge of the stage, where the other were tossed at as well.

"Okay let's say we hit them with everything we got!" Music man shouted as Lipsyncher's sword was replaced with a microphone. Lipsyncher started to sing an Music Man was playing the piano keys on his waist and One-man Bandit started to play the instruments the he had.

As the monsters were making music, music notes were flying from them and hit the Rangers, making them fall to the audience seats.

"Such pitiful Rangers," a new voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Tyler shouted.

Soon the black mist started to gather up again and this time it took a form. It was a tall scaly demon, that was navy blue. It had only one eye with horns on its head and its right arm on was mutated with sharp spikes coming out of it. "I am Dark Mist, a demon that was summoned by Thrax with the help from Darkseid."

"You didn't need to show yourself," Music Man said.

"I know but since you guys have the Rangers busy, maybe I should go and destroy their town," Dark Mist suggested.

"Alright then have your fun," One-man Bandit said as Dark Mist disappeared.

"We have to stop that demon!" Jon shouted.

"How though?" Paige asked.

"I'll go after the demon," Z said, "You guys keep the monsters busy."

"Alright good luck out there," Tyler said as Z teleported out of there.

* * *

"So the Shadow Ranger thinks he can stand up to a demon by himself," Thrax said as he pulled out a Grow Grenade, "Let's see him fight this!" Thrax then tossed the grenade towards Earth.

On Earth, Dark Mist caught the grenade and pulled the ball out, "Try to fight me like this!" Dark Mist shouted as it slammed it to the ground, which caused a giant vent of steam that caused Dark Mist to grow.

"Come, Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

Dark Mist charged at Ark and attacked with its mutated arm. Luckily Ark pulled out the Shadow sword and started to defend itself. "Come on, Ranger Fight back!" Dark Mist shouted as it attacked again hitting Ark.

"Careful for what you wish for," Z said as Ark attacked back.

The moment that Ark's sword was going to hit Dark Mist, the demon turned into its mist form. "What the hell?" Z shouted.

Then Dark Mist returned to its demon form and attacked Ark again, knocking it to the ground. "What the matter, is that all you got!" Dark Mist mocked.

"Not yet," Z said as Ark got back up, "Charge the Lightning Gem!" the Lightning Gem started to glow, "Fire!"

The Ark spread its arms out as the Lightning Gem fired a electrical beam.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The beam hit Dark Mist head on.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Dark Mist screamed as it was knocked down and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

On the ground, Z ran over to get Dark Mist's card, but when he touched it nothing happened.

* * *

Back at the BPAC, the Rangers were holding off the monsters without hurting their friends. "What wrong Rangers, you can't attack us?" Music Man said.

Then the students eyes started to glow and then they were looking around, wondering what happened. The students then noticed the three monsters and ran for safety.

"Looks like you lost your shield," Tyler said as he and the others pulled out their Blasters and aimed at the monsters, "And now you're canceled." Then the Rangers fired their Blasters at the monsters making them scream as they disappeared.

"Alright our work here is done, let's get out of here," Tyler said as they teleported away.

Unknown to anyone the Ranger teleported back to the scene shop, "Well that was a crazy fight," Emile said.

"Well at least we pulled though and destroy the monsters and the demon," Brittany said.

"Well not entirely," Z said as he pulled Dark Mist's card, "This card still needs to be destroy."

How come it's not burning in your hand?" Chris asked as he touch the card which made it burn.

"I think it has something to do with the idea of the Light Power with you guys and the Dark Power with me," Z explained as he dropped the burning card.

"Well first I think right now we should not worry about this and just get out of here," Tyler said.

The other Rangers agreed and exit the scene shop and saw the students and the teachers talking. Mullane decided that it would be best to cancel teaching the bottle dance and teach it at their first practice.

As the students were pouring out of the auditorium the Rangers were hearing gossip about how great it was for the Power Rangers came to save them and they were also excited that this Friday is they day they'll celebrate on thanking the Power Rangers for saving them.

* * *

On the Moon Thrax was disappointed on how his plan had failed. "How do they keep on winning like this?" he asked.

"Well who knows," Rito said, "But it does seem we got a letter from your parents. They say that they'll be back this Friday."

"Friday?" Thrax said, "That's just three days from now."

A/N: I hope you all like this new chapter and how some old monsters come back to fight the Rangers. I want to thank J.W. Appel who reminded me how old monster came back to fight the Rangers again like in the old series.


	37. Ch 37: The Evils of Rangers' Past

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 37: The Evils of Rangers' Past

It was a nice day at Boardman park, where people from Boardman, Youngstown, and the surrounding townships were gathering around the outdoor theater to thank to Power Rangers for saving them so far. A lot of people came to thank the Rangers as well, but they also came to see the Rangers up close. but on the other side of the park were members and supporters of the P.A.R.

Unknown to the people the Rangers were amongst them unmorphed. The Rangers were hanging out with each other, with their four friends who found out about them.

"So are you guys going to morph for everyone?" Courtney asked.

"We will later when the mayor of Youngstown starts his speech," Tyler replied.

"Make sure when you morph you teleport in," Julian suggested, "There is a group in costume saying that they're the real Power Rangers."

"Yeah I saw a few of them," Brittany said, "We know that they just want attention."

"At least they are not like the people at the P.A.R." David said.

"How so?" Haley asked.

"Well the people down there are trying to get a petition to have the Power Rangers to leave the area," David told.

"Like that will ever happen," Chris said.

* * *

On the moon Thrax was disgusted at what he was seeing, "Of course they are thanking the Power Rangers," he said.

"Want us to go down there and ruin it," Goldar suggested.

"No," Thrax said, "We need some sort of a monster."

"We're home!" a familiar voice shouted.

They turned to see Zedd and Rita walking into the throne room, "Mother, father," Thrax said.

"Thrax is that you?" Rita said as she rush over to her son, "Oh my god it is you!" Then Rita hugged her son.

"Excellent," Zedd said, "With our son here we'll be able to execute the perfect plan. Goldar did you get my message?"

"Yes my lord," Goldar said as he went to a small table and picked up a chest and brought it over to Zedd, "I don't see how this will help us this time," Goldar said as he opened the chest to revile five candles that were pink, black, yellow, blue, and green, but the green one was almost melted away.

"Isn't that the green candle that I use to drain Tommy of his Green Ranger power?" Rita asked.

"Yes and the other candles were made to drain the rest of the Rangers' powers, but Jason ruined that plan," Zedd said.

"So why do you need the candles?" Rito asked.

"Simple," Zedd replied as he pulled out a crystal ball, "I stopped by the realm of memories to get copies of the memories of all Evil Rangers." Zedd then placed the candles and crystal ball on the ground, "And when the three of us combine our powers, we'll create a monster unlike any other."

Zedd, Rita, and Thrax raised their staffs over the candles and the crystal ball. Lightning came from their staffs and hit the objects. The objects started to glow as they started to take shape. when it stopped glowing a being in a white Ranger like armor with an X-shaped visor.

"I am Darkmorph, here to serve evil," it said.

"He looks like a white Phantom Ranger," Rita said, "I love it!"

* * *

Back on Earth the mayor of Youngstown walk to a podium which was the signal for the Rangers to sneak off and morph. "Everyone, we are gather here for one reason today; to thank the Power Rangers for their heroic efforts to keep us all safe."

"Thank you, thank you," a teenager in a White Ranger outfit said as he and other teenagers, who were dressed like the Rangers, walked on stage.

"You're not the Power Rangers!" Julian shouted from the crowd.

"Yes we are!" the White Ranger teen shouted, "We are the one and only Power Rangers."

Then everyone started to notice a glow behind the teenagers and the real Rangers appeared, which caused the crowd to cheer.

Before anyone can do anything, the Rangers noticed something coming at them, "Get down!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers got the mayor and teens and tossed them to the ground. People were screaming as a yellow beam flew past their heads and hit the back wall of the theater. "Everyone run!"

In no time flat all the civilians ran away leaving the Rangers to confront whatever's attacking.

"Greetings Rangers," Darkmorph said as he appeared in front of the Rangers, "Zedd and Rita were disappointed when you didn't welcome them back."

"Zedd and Rita are back?" Paige asked.

"Well it doesn't matter," Z said, "Even with their son they're still no match against us."

"You Rangers are full of yourselves," Darkmorph said.

"Says who?" Emile said.

"I, Darkmorph, your destroyer."

"You can never beat us," Jon stated.

"Oh yeah, just watch this," Darkmorph said as the Rangers were getting ready, "Shadow Turbo Rangers!"

Darkmorph's body started to glow as time duplicated to four figures. Soon the figures took the form of the Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Turbo Rangers with grey helmets.

"Like that trick will work," Jon said as the Rangers charged at the Shadow Rangers.

Tyler and Emile were taking on the Green Shadow Ranger. Tyler did a round house kick to the evil Ranger, but it caught Tyler's attack. Emile then tried to punch the Green Shadow Ranger, but it caught his attack as well.

"Pathetic," it said.

"Oh yeah, try this!" Emile shouted as they pulled out their blasters and fired it at the Green Shadow.

Haley and Paige were dealing with the Yellow Shadow Ranger. Haley pulled out her Light Javelin and tried to stab the Yellow Shadow. But the evil Ranger was able to dodge the attack by bending backwards.

"Perfect," Paige said as she lashed the Power Whip and had it wrap around Yellow Shadow's arm. Then with a tug the Yellow Shadow fell to the ground.

Jon and Brittany were taking on the Pink Shadow Ranger. Brittany was using her Power Bow to fire arrows.

"Is that all you got?" the Pink Shadow mocked.

"Brittany let's try this," Jon suggest as his Power Guns appeared in his hands and tossed them toward Brittany.

Brittany soon got what Jon was planning, "Thanks Jon," Brittany said as she placed the Power Guns on her bow, "Try to dodge this," she said as she fired another arrow. When the arrow was fired, the guns fire their energy beams as well. the beams and arrow fused together to make and energy arrow that knocked the Pink Shadow down.

Chris and Z were fighting the Blue Shadow Ranger. Blue Shadow pulled out its blaster and aimed at the two Rangers.

"Z give me a boost," Chris said.

"Okay," Z replied as he got his arms ready. Chris got his foot in Z's hands and he tossed Chris into the air. Z then charged at the Blue Shadow, which caused it to fire at Z. Z dodge the blasts but Chris pulled out the Power Lance and attacked the Evil Ranger.

The Turbo Shadow Rangers gathered together, "Cyborg Lightspeed Rescue!" The Evil Rangers started to glow and another figure took form. When they stopped glowing they were now they were robotic Lightspeed Rangers.

You think that will stop us now, the Cyborg Rangers pulled their V-Lancers and attached them to the Rescue Blasters. then pointed it at the Rangers.

"Oh crap," Emile said as the Cyborg Rangers started to fire.

"Dance Rangers! Dance!" Red Cyborg shouted as the Rangers were dodging the blasts.

Jon used his Power Guns and fired at the Cyborg Rangers. The energy blasts from the Power Guns hit the Cyborg Rangers and blowing off their hands.

"Psycho Rangers!" The Cyborg Rangers glowed again and became the Psycho Rangers.

"You think by just changing your forms you can beat us?" Tyler said.

"Just keep thinking that!" Psycho Red shouted.

The Rangers got their weapons out and charged at the Psycho Rangers.

Jon and Brittany fired their weapons at Psycho Pink, but Psycho Pink pulled out a Psycho Bow and knocked the arrow and energy blast away then it fired an arrow at Jon and Brittany, knocking them down.

Haley tossed a dagger as Paige lashed her whip at Psycho Yellow. Unfortunately Psycho Yellow easily dodged the attacks and pulled out the Psycho Sling then fired it at the two Rangers, knocking them down.

Chris and Z were charging at Psycho Blue with their weapons in hand. Z tried to stab Psycho Blue but it pulled out the Psycho Axe and defect the attack and strike Z with the axe knocking him down.

Chris swung his lance at Psycho Blue, but his weapon was locked with Psycho Blue's weapon. Psycho Blue then grabbed the Power Lance and attack Chris with both weapons.

Emile jumped into the air to attack Psycho Black, but it used the Psycho Rod to block Emile's attack. Then it jabbed the rod into Emile, making him bend over in pain, then Psycho Black hit him in the back.

Tyler was clashing his sword with Psycho Red's Psycho Sword. Tyler flipped over Psycho Red and attacked from behind, but it was able to black the attack and kicked Tyler down.

"Now it's time to finish you Rangers," Psycho Red said, "Evil Green Ranger!" The Psycho Rangers glowed and became one figure this time. When it stopped glowing, it was now the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger with the Dragon Dagger in its right hand and the Sword of Darkness in its left hand. "Try to fight me now," it said as he started to play the dagger as a flute.

"Guys we need to stop this monster," Tyler said, "Let's bring them together!"

"Right!"

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Rangers lined up by his side.

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at the Green Ranger.

When the beam hit the Green Ranger, they were surprised to see the beams flying back at them. The Rangers tried to dodge the beams but when it hit the ground it caused an explosion that sent the Rangers flying though the air and hitting the ground.

"Your time is up," Darkmorph said as it transformed back to its original form.

* * *

"Yes, Darkmorph have the Rangers in his hands," Rita said.

"Let's give more power to finish the Power Rangers," Zedd said.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Darkmorph, making it grow into a giant.

The Ranger got back up to see the giant Darkmorph. They turned to each other and nodded, "

"We need the Zords of Light now!"

The Dragon Zord flew from the sky.

The Phoenix Zord flew out of a volcano.

The Lion Zord ran out of the plains.

The Serpent Zord emerged from the earth.

The Frog Zord hopped out of the swamp.

The Turtle Zord emerged from the ocean and walked on land.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord Ran out of the jungle.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Dragon Zord's wings and arms started to fold in, as well as the Frog Zord's legs. And they connected with each other.

The Lion and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords started to fold down as bars to connect to the Frog Zord appears at the ends and connected with the Frog Zord.

The Turtle Zord's head ducked into the shell as its legs became arms and in flew down on the Dragon Zord.

Then the Serpent Zord wrapped itself around the Megazord's waist.

Then the Phoenix Zord flew from behind opens up to form the head and lands on top.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

"Now let see you handle this," Darkmorph said, "Dragonzord!" Darkmorph glowed again and became the Green Dragonzord.

The Armored Megazord had its swords out and got ready to defend itself. It swung one of its swords at the Dragonzord, but it deflect the attack and countered with the swing of its tail.

The Rangers then noticed the chest piece of the Dragonzord was flashing. "What the..." Tyler said before the Megazord was hit with multi missiles.

"Now let's end this game," Darkmorph said as three energies, colored black, blue, and yellow, flew towards the Dragonzord. "Dragonzord Battle Mode!" Then in another glow, the Dragonzord now had new arms and legs with its tail as the Power Staff.

The Dragonzord swung its Power Staff at the Megazord, making the Megazord defend itself.

"You'll never win!" Darkmorph shouted as the Power Staff started to glow green, and strike the Megazord. The blow was so powerful that it knock off right off the Megazord.

Z was flung out of the cockpit and was falling to the ground. Z press his Communicator to teleport away.

"Z! Z, are you alright!" Tyler said though the Communicator, but there was no response, "That's it, we need to end this!" Tyler shouted as the Megazord started to swing its sword at the Dragonzord.

The Dragonzord deflected all the attacks with the Power Staff. "Let me end this," Darkmorph said as the drill part of the Power Staff started to spin. When it deflected another attack, sparks flew in all direction when the weapons hit each other. And to the Rangers' horror, their Power Sword was destroyed. "How the hell?" Chris said.

"Darkmorph destroyed out Power Sword," Brittany said.

Then the Dragonzord swung the Power Staff and the Megazord, hitting it multiple time. "It's over," Darkmorph said as sparks erupted from the Megazord.

The Megazord fell to the ground, making the Rangers fall from the cockpit. They pressed their Communicators to teleport away.

Darkmorph went back to its original form and was ready to finish the Megazord and Ark off, but the Zord started disappear piece by piece till they were gone. "Either way the Power Rangers are finished," Darkmorph said as it disappeared.

Elsewhere, the Rangers arrived in the deep part of the woods in the park. Paige then noticed Z on the ground not far from where they are, "Hey there's Z," Paige said as she tried to walk over, but she just fell to the ground.

"Paige?" Chris asked as he went to check on Paige, but he to fell to the ground as well.

Then the rest of the Ranger fell to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	38. Ch 38: The Evils of Rangers' Pastpart II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And some of the villains belong to Ryan T. Morris

Chapter 38: The Evils of Rangers' Past part II

In the woods in Boardman Park, Courtney, David, Matt, and Julian were looking for their friends. "Are you sure you saw their glow?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure," Courtney replied, "The glow that they use to teleport went this way. Besides we have to the first ones to find them."

"We understand but..." Julian was interrupted when they heard something behind them. They turned to see a lone Putty with a scroll in its hand. "Just what we need," Julian said.

But the Putty raised its arms to show that it wasn't hostile and tossed the scroll towards the young adults then disappeared. David was the one who picked the scroll and opened it.

"What does it say?" Courtney asked.

"It's a letter from that monster, Darkmorph," David replied, "He wants to challenge the Rangers in the Southern Park Mall parking lot."

"Why..." Courtney was about to say until Matt cut her off.

"Shh. Do you guys hear that?" Matt asked.

The group was quiet, till they heard a small beeping noise, "The Communicators!" they shouted as they headed to where the noise were coming from.

As they were getting closer, the beeping was getting louder. Soon they found the Rangers laying on the ground in an old playground.

The four friends went to check to see if their friends were alright. To stop the Communicator from beeping, Matt answered the call, "Zordon this is Matt, we're with the Rangers," he said.

"Matt, what happened? Alpha and I lost the Rangers signal," Zordon said.

"Well I don't know," Matt answered, "They're just laying here asleep I think."

"Matt get the others ready to be teleported out of there," Zordon said.

Soon the Rangers and their friends were teleported out of there.

* * *

On the moon, the villains were celebrating over Darkmorph's first victory over the Power Rangers. Rito was showering the room with confetti, "I just knew this monster would be perfect," Zedd said.

"I never doubted you deary," Rita said as she kissed Zedd's cheek, "Finster get Kale on the phone!"

"Right away," Finster said as he left the room.

"I could of defeat the Power Rangers if I can transform into different things," Goldar said.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud Goldar," Scorpina said.

"She's right we should just celebrate," Rito said as he pulled out confetti launchers and set them off.

"Uncle where did you keep those?" Thrax asked.

"I hid them until the day we finally won the fight against the Power Rangers," Rito answered.

"Sorry to ruin your celebration but the Rangers are still out there," Darkmorph said.

"We know, but we also know that you are unstoppable," Rito said.

"Especially how you trashed their Megazord," Scorpina added.

"Well, might as well get the arena set up," Darkmorph said as it teleported to Earth.

Soon Finster came back in the device that was used to contact Kale again, Finster handed the phone to Rita and the hologram of Kale appeared before them, "What is it now!" she demanded.

"Well Kale we are on our way to conquering Earth with our new monster," Rita explained, "And we were feeling generous of letting you join our conquest and letting you have one continent."

"Like we'll ever join you," Kale said.

"Well then just watch how our monster will destroy the Power Rangers," Rita said.

* * *

At the Command Center, everyone arrived at the medical bay, with the Rangers on the beds.

"What's this?" Julian asked.

"It's our medical bay," Alpha said as he entered the room. Alpha then walked up to a control panel and pressed a few buttons. The mechanical beds started to scan the Rangers until the results came up, "Ah good, it's not serious."

"What happened?" David asked.

"The Rangers are just derived of their powers," Alpha replied, "They just need to rest in ordered to regain their powers."

"So they are going to be alright?" Courtney asked.

"Yes," Alpha said, "Now come with me to the Power Chamber."

The four friends followed Alpha to the Power Chamber, where Zordon greeted them, "Welcome back friends."

"Hello Zordon," Matt greeted, "Zordon we want to know what happened to our friends Zords."

"Yeah, they disappeared out there," Julian said.

"It was an emergency Zord recovery system," Zordon explained, "It takes the Zords away and puts them back to their hiding spots."

"So are the Zords okay?" Courtney asked.

"We'll know after the scan," Alpha replied.

"Oh Zordon, before I forget, we got a message from Darkmorph. It wants to challenge the Rangers again," David said.

"So the monster wants to challenge the Rangers," Everyone turned to see Ninjor.

"Your Ninjor," Courtney said, "Where were you when the Rangers needed you?"

"Sorry about that, but knew that Zedd and Rita left, so I decided to follow them and keep an eye on them," Ninjor explained, "Now we need to figure out how to stop their new monster."

"Just leave that to us," Tyler said as he and the other Rangers entered the Power Chamber.

"Rangers, you should be resting," Alpha said.

"We'll be fine Alpha," Tyler said, "Where is Darkmorph?"

"Darkmorph said it wants to challenge you at the mall parking lot," David replied.

"Then we'll give it a challenge," Tyler said, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

At the mall Darkmorph was using its powers to destroy any cars that it believed would be in the way.

Nearby there was a news crew watching the destruction, "We're here at the Southern Park Mall, where the monster that the Rangers were fighting earlier is creating havoc. Let's just hope all those cars are insured," The news man said.

Soon the Rangers arrived to confront Darkmorph, "Alright Darkmorph, it's time to finish this!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers pulled out their weapons.

"This will be the end," Darkmorph said, "The end of you!" Darkmorph then fired lasers at the Rangers.

The Rangers dodged the blast and Chris was the first to attack.

Chris swung his lance at Darkmorph, but the monster easily caught the lance. Then Darkmorph kicked Chris to the ground.

Haley jumped into the air and tossed her daggers at Darkmoprh. Darkmorph caught the daggers and tossed them back at Haley.

Z charged in and tried to stab Darkmorph with his sword. But Darkmorph caught Z's arm, then it elbowed him in the chest and flipped him to the ground.

Jon fired his guns at Darkmorph, but to his surprise Darkmoprh used its arms to deflect the shots. Then Darkmorph fired a beam at Jon, knocking him down.

Paige lashed her whip at Darkmorph, but it caught her whip and pulled Paige in where it punched her to the ground.

Emile rushed in with his axe and swung his axe at Darkmorph. The monster caught the attack and placed its hand near Emile's chest and fired a beam.

Brittany fired and arrow at Darkmorph, to only have it caught and destroyed. Then Darkmorph fired a beam at Brittany.

Tyler jumped into the air and attacked Darkmorph. Darkmorph easily caught the sword and slammed him to the ground.

"How the hell does he know how to counter our attacks?" Jon said.

"You Rangers don't get it do you?" Darkmorph asked.

"What do you mean!" Haley shouted.

"In our last fight, I was learning how you all fight. Then I calculate how to counter each attack you all do," Darkmorph explained.

"So you were just playing with us last time," Paige stated.

"Yes, and I know how to defeat all of you," Darkmorph said as it fired beams at the Rangers, knocking them down.

"Guys retreat for now!" Tyler shouted as he and the Rangers teleported out of there.

"Cowards," Darkmorph said.

* * *

"Ha! Look at the Rangers run!" Rita laughed.

"It's perfect, the Rangers will never win!" Zedd said.

Soon there were bright flashes in the room and the saw Kale, Grim, Gwenevere, and Morganna were in the throne room. "So you came for the deal?" Rita said.

"We're still thinking about it," Kale replied.

"Well think fast before Darkmorph destroys the Power Rangers," Zedd said.

-)

At the Command Center, the Rangers returned with their heads hung low. "Damn it!" Tyler shouted, "There's no way we can win!"

"So you're just going to give up?" David asked.

"How do expect us to win?" Chris asked, "He know all our moves."

"Rangers, it might seem hopeless but you can't give up," Ninjor explained, "Besides all of Zedd and Rita's monster can be destroyed."

"Ninjor is right Rangers," Zordon said, "As the Power Rangers, you'll always find a way to defeat evil."

Soon they all heard a beeping coming room the computers, "Oh the Zords' dynastic are done," Alpha said as he went to check the computer, "Oh no, it seems that Darkmorph had damaged the Zords beyond repair."

"See we can't win now. Darkmorph destroyed our Zords," Emile said.

"Do think it's time Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"Yes Alpha, I think It's time to tell them," Zordon replied.

"Tell us what?" Paige asked.

"Rangers, lately Alpha and I are working on new and more powerful Zords," Zordon said.

"New Zords? you were making new Zords for us?" Jon said.

"Yes," Alpha replied, "They're almost done, we just need power cores for them, which we will take from your old Zords. And it will also mean that you still need to call your old Zords names when you morph."

"Now turn to the viewing globe to see your new Shinning Zords," Zordon said as the Rangers turned to the viewing globe.

"Brittany you will now command the Horse Zord." The viewing globe showed a white and pink robotic horse with a cannon on its back.

"Haley you will command the Cheetah Zord." The viewing globe now showed a yellow robotic cheetah.

"Paige you will command the Griffin Zord." The viewing globe showed a orange robotic griffin with large brown wings.

"Emile you will command the Bull Zord." The viewing globe showed a green robotic bull with gold horns.

"Chris you will command the Dolphin Zord." The viewing globe showed a blue robotic dolphin with a white underside.

"Jon you will command the Hawk Zord." The viewing globe showed a red robotic hawk.

"Finally, Tyler you'll command the Tiger Zord." The viewing globe showed a white robotic tiger with black stripes.

"Wow," was the only word Haley can say.

"They look amazing," Chris commented.

"And together they'll form the Shinning Megazord," Zordon concluded as the viewing globe showed the Megazord with the Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord as the legs, the Bull Zord as the upper legs and waist, the Tiger Zord as the main body with the Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord as the arms, and the Hawk Zord was the head of the Megazord with its wings looking like a helmet.

"Wait, what about my Zord?" Z asked.

"Ark received less damage then the rest of the Zords," Alpha replied, "So it's still in repair and then will give it an upgrade to armorize with the Shinning Megazord."

"Along with these Zords, we also created a new weapon for all of you," Zordon said as a large energy cannon with a gold trim around the barrel. And there were four color panels on each side on the cannon. There was white, blue, yellow, and black on one side and red, orange, green and pink on the other side. "This is the Power Cannon. When you all combine your powers the cannon will fire a powerful energy shot."

"We may have a new weapon and Zords but we need to find a way to defeat Darkmorph," Emile stated.

"Well it said it calculated how to counter each attack," Tyler said, "Maybe we can mess with his calculations."

* * *

Back at the mall parking lot, the Rangers arrived to confront Darkmorph. "Alright Darkmorph, come out and fight!" Tyler shouted.

Darkmorph then appeared in front of the Rangers, "So you finally came back," it said.

"And it will be different this time!" Chris shouted as he charged at Darkmorph.

Darkmorph was ready to counter, but to its surprise, Chris pulled out the Power Axe. Darkmorph tried to adjust to the new tactic, but Chris already landed a few strikes on it.

"My turn!" Haley said as she pulled out the Shadow Saber and rushed towards Darkmorph. Haley lunged the sword at the monster, where it had no time to counter and was hit.

"Try me!" Z said as he pulled out the Power Whip. Z lashed the whip at the monster, Darkmorph did try to catch it but the whip wrapped around its leg. Z pulled the whip to trip Darkmorph and jumped on it.

"Let's try this!" Jon said as he pulled out the Power Lance and charged at Darkmorph. Jon was spinning the lance in his hand and hit Darkmorph a few times.

"I'm on!" Paige said as she used the Power Bow to fired arrows at Darkmorph. Darkmorph tried to grabbed the arrow, but the arrows were still too fast.

"Here I come!" Emile shouted as he pulled out the Power Guns. Emile jumped into the air and fire the guns at the monster. Darkmorph couldn't deflect the blast like last time and was hit.

"I'm up!" Brittany said as she pulled out the Power Sword. She swung the sword at Darkmorph hitting it multiple times.

"Now me!" Tyler said as he pulled out the Power Daggers. He charged at Darkmorph and striking Darkmorph multiple times and then kicking it to the ground.

"How! How can you do this to me!" Darkmorph shouted.

"Simple," Tyler started to explain as the Rangers tossed their weapons to the rightful owners, "Even when you calculate how to counter our attacks, you calculated to the Ranger with the weapons. So when we switched things up since you can figure out how to counter when the Ranger and weapons don't match up."

"But you'll still never win," Darkmorph said, "Evil Green Ranger!" Darkmorph glowed and became the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger again.

"We'll see about that," Tyler said, "Formation!"

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

"It won't work!" Darkmorph said as it played the Dragon Dagger.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannon fired a golden ball of energy at Darkmorph.

When the ball of energy hit Darkmorph, the Rangers saw the it was struggling until the ball knocked the monster over and the ball flew into the air.

Darkmorph was back to normal as it got back up, "I'll be back!" it shouted as it teleported away.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were surprised at what happened, "Looks like your monster is no longer a much for the Rangers," Kale said.

Then Darkmorph appeared in front of the villains on its hands and feet, "Forgive my lord, I underestimated the Power Rangers," it pleaded.

"Hush!" Zedd shouted, "It's not over yet." Then Zedd turned to Kale, "You should keep thinking about the offer," Zedd turned to the balcony and raised his staff. lightning fire from all directions and the palace started to shake and rose of the ground. The palace then flew towards Earth and landed right next to Youngstown.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	39. Ch39:The Evils of Rangers' Past part III

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And the Jewel Power Rangers belong to Ryan T. Morris

Chapter 39: The Evils of Rangers' Past part III

The people of Youngstown was in fear now of what just happened. Zedd and Rita's moon palace was right next to the city and the Rangers are nowhere to be seen.

At the Command Center, the Rangers and their friends themselves were surprised at what happened, "Zedd and Rita brought their palace to Earth," Emile stated.

"Why would they do that?" Paige asked.

"It seems Zedd is planning to execute an old plan of Rita's," Zordon said.

"What plan?" Chris asked.

"Back during the days of the Mighty Morphin Rangers, Rita brought her palace down to Earth where her power would be increased exponentially. Rita then used her powers to summon the War Zord, Cyclopsis," Zordon explained.

* * *

At the same time in the palace, Kale was surprised at what Zedd has done, "Why did you bring your own palace to Earth, knowing that the Rangers can destroy it?" Kale said.

"This is the next step in our plan," Zedd replied, "Rita, Thrax let's combine our powers again."

Zedd Rita and Thrax were standing on the balcony and raised their staffs to the air. Lightning fired from the three of them and fired into the air. The sky darkened, which caused the people to panic, then pieces of a white and grey metal flew though the and started to gather together. Soon the metal started to take form and became the newly resurrected War Zord, Cyclopsis.

"Behold Cyclopsis 2! A weapon that will show the people of Earth our power!" Zedd shouted.

"And without the Rangers' precious Megazord, they will never stand up against us," Thrax said.

"And for this Zord I want Darkmorph to pilot it," Zedd said.

"It will be an honor," Darkmorph said.

"But what about me?" Goldar said, "I was the one who pilot it last time."

"Thanks for reminding us not to trust you with Cyclopsis," Rita said as she turned to Kale, "Last chance to make a deal with us."

"Fine I will take your offer," Kale said.

* * *

"And then with the combined power of the Zords, creating the Ultrazord, Jason and the rest of the Rangers destroyed Cyclopsis," Zordon finished tell the Rangers of what happened.

"So you think Zedd and Rita wants to use Cyclopsis again?" Tyler asked.

"It seems so," Alpha stated, "Cyclopsis, has appeared next to the palace."

"Is the new Zords ready for launch?" Tyler asked.

"Almost," Alpha replied.

You guys must be in a hurry to fight," the Rangers turn to see Adam and the rest of the older Rangers.

"Because we believe that this fight will require more Rangers," Mack said as the rest of the Overdrive Rangers appeared behind him.

"And I believe we should all work together," the Rangers turned again to see Miley and the Jewel Power Rangers, along with their mentors. The Rangers also noticed that there was a blond teenage boy and a brunette teenage girl with them.

"And we see that you guys got new members," Paige said.

"Yep, I'm Jake the White Ranger," the boy said.

"And I'm Joannie, the Green Ranger," the girl said.

"When you were fighting Darkmorph, Alpha and I contacted these Rangers to help you," Zordon explained, "Together you'll be able to stop Lord Zedd and Darkmorph."

"Zordon, we want to join in the fight as well," Jason said.

"Yeah we don't want to be on the sidelines and watch," Kim added.

"I understand," Zordon said, "That why we recharged your old Morphers." Soon a small panel open to reveal Jason and Kim's Might Morphin Morphers and Kat's Zeo Morpher, "Now return to Youngstown and get ready to fight."

The Rangers then nodded to each other as they started to morph.

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"It's Mophin Time!"

* * *

Back in Youngstown, Zedd was able to force the news crews that came to Youngstown to have them air his message to the world. Once everything was ready Zedd, Rita, Thrax, and all their minions appeared on a stage in front of their palace. "People of the world," Zedd started, "I am Lord Zedd and this is my wife Rita. Some of you in Angel Grove might remember us when we were fighting the Power Rangers, but now we are back and we defeated the Power Rangers here..."

"I don't think so Zedd," Tyler interrupted as the cameras turn to face the large group of Rangers.

"Long time no see Zedd," Jason said.

"You! All of you!" Zedd shouted, "How dare you stand up to us, when your clearly no match for us!"

"Listen Zedd, we defeated you a lot back in our day!" Kat shouted, "And no matter what you do the Rangers will always find a way to stop you!"

"You'll never defeat us!" Zedd shouted, "Putties attack!"

Then an army of Putties started to surround the Rangers, the Rangers pulled out their weapons and attacked.

Tyler, Jason, and Will teamed up to fight the Putties. Will pulled out the Drive Slammer and hit the ground making the surrounding Putties loose balance. Then Jason and Tyler pulled out their swords and attacked the Putties.

Chris charged at the Putties with his lance as Jake did with his axe. Together they cut right though the Putties. More Putties were about to sneak behind them but Dax used the Drive Vortex to blow the Putties away.

Jon was firing his guns and Lily was firing arrows covering Bridge as he charged thought with the Delta Baton.

Paige was using her whip as Kat used the Power Disc to keep the Putties away. "Revline Time!" Mack shouted as he charged though the Putties and destroying them.

Emile and Adam pulled out their axes as Oliver pulled out his staff. They destroyed any Putties that was getting close to them.

Haley and Ronny were using their weapons to keep the Putties at bay, then Kim jumped into the air and fired arrows from her Power Bow.

Miley used her sword as Joannie used her fans to fight the Putties, Then Brittany fired arrows to help the two Rangers.

Z, Kira, and Tyzonn used their weapons to defend themselves. Tyzonn pulled switch his Drive Detector to blaster mode and fired at the Putties.

Tori, Xander, and Rose had their weapons out to destroy the Putties. Rose charged up the Drive Geyser and fired a huge blast at the Putties.

Zedd watch the Rangers fight off the Putties, so he decided that it was time, "Darkmorph activate Cyclopsis."

"As you wish my lord," Darkmorph said as it teleport to the cockpit of Cyclopsis and the rest of the villains went back to the throne room.

The Rangers looked up in horror as they saw Cyclopsis starting to move. "Ah crap Cyclopsis is moving," Oliver said.

Soon the Jewel Rangers Morphers started to beep letting them know that someone was contacting them. When they answered they heard Zordon, "Jewel Rangers summon your Zords.

The Jewel Ranger nodded each other then shouted, "We need Jewel Zord power now!"

The Jewel Zords flew to their Ranger's command. The Yellow Dragonzord formed the legs and lower torso of the Jewel Megazord.

The White Wolfzord's legs folded up and attached to the left arm socket, with the spear in its mouth, of the Pegasus Zord which was the Megazord's Torso.

The Blue Unicorn Zord was the Zord's right arm which held the Megazord's Power Sword.

Then the Green Batzord connected to the back of the Megazord.

"So you want to the first ones to die," Darkmorph said.

The Jewel Megazord slashed its sword at Cyclopsis, where Cyclopsis deflected the attacks.

Cyclopsis used the blade gantlets to attack the Jewel Megazord.

"Miley, want to take flight?" Joannie asked.

"Yes," Miley replied as the Jewel Megazord started to lift into the air.

In the air the Jewel Charged at Cyclopsis with the sword and spear held in front. With the speed and the strength of the weapons they were able to knock Cyclopsis back.

"Jewel Rangers step down for the Overdrive Rangers," Zordon said as the Jewel Megazord flew off.

"What giving up!" Darkmorph shouted.

Then Cyclopsis was stuck from behind, it turned to see the DriveMax Megazord. "Get ready to fight us!" Mack shouted.

The DriveMax Megazord got its shovel and pickaxe ready as Cyclopsis charged at them. The Megazord dodge the attack and swung the pickaxe at Cyclopsis.

"How can your little tools help you?" Darkmorph shouted.

"Like this!" Mack shouted as the MaxDrive Megazord started to dig and the dirt was starting to pile up on Cyclopsis. Then the Megazord put the pickaxe and shovel together to form the sword, it stabbed the sword into the pile of dirt hitting Cyclopsis.

"Overdrive Ranger, step down and let the Shadow Ranger fight," Zordon said.

"Okay!" Mack said as the DriveMax Megazord turned back into the individual Zords and drove off.

"Now what!" Darkmorph shouted, then it noticed Ark flying towards Cyclopsis, "I thought I destroyed it!"

Then Ark transformed into its Warrior Mode, "Evidently you didn't," Z said as the Shadow sword appeared in Ark's hand.

Cyclopsis used the blade gauntlets to attack Ark, but Ark used its sword to defend itself and lock with the blade. "If you can adapt to our attacks then adapt this," Z said, "Fire Lightning Gem!" Lightning then fired from the gem and hit Cyclopsis, knocking it back.

Ark then slashed its sword at Cyclopsis, hitting it. "Argh! Why isn't it responding like I wanted it!"

"Z it's time to let the others Rangers use the new Zords," Zordon said.

"Okay Zordon," Z said as Ark went back to ship mode.

"Now Rangers," Zordon said though the Lux lucis Vis Comunicator, "It's time to summon your new Zords."

The Rangers nodded as they got ready, "We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the new Zords appeared and were charging in. The Hawk Zord, Griffin Zord and Dolphin Zord were flying while the others were running on the ground.

"Alright look at the new Zords!" Paige said.

"They look awesome," Haley said.

"Now let's finish this fight!" Tyler shouted as he and the others teleport to their new cockpits, "Now let's form the new Megazord!"

"Right!" the other Rangers shouted.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and the a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

In the new cockpit of the Megazord, Tyler sat on the top row, with Jon and Brittany sitting a row below him. Below them was Paige and Haley with and empty seat between them, and below them was Chris and Emile.

"Now let's destroy this monster!" Tyler shouted.

The Shinning Megazord pulled out a sword hilt where seven orbs in the seven Rangers colors became segments for the sword.

The Megazord slashed it new sword at Cyclopsis, hitting it multiple times.

"Even with new Zords You'll never defeat me," Darkmorph said as Cyclopsis tried to attack with its blades. But the Megazord slashed its sword and destroyed the blades.

"Hey Z how about we try the new Armored Megazord," Tyler said.

"Sure," Z said, "Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the new Megazord and the Lightning Gem was now the Tiger Zord's mouth. And Z appeared in the seat in between Paige and Haley. "Wow this is new," Z said.

"Hew Z, welcome to the cockpit," Emile said.

"So, now we can use two sword with this Megazord as well?" Brittany asked.

Z checked his panel to see what's new now, "Nope even better," Z replied as he press a button.

The Lightning Gem started to glow and the sword started to glow as well then it became a electrified snake sword.

"Now that's a weapon," Jon stated.

"Now I think we got the power to end this," Tyler said as the Megazord slashed the snake sword and wrapped it around Cyclopsis, then a strong voltage flowed though the sword and shocked Cyclopsis and badly damage it.

"You Rangers think you can beat me like that," Once Cyclopisis is ready, you'll all be destroyed!" Darkmorph shouted.

Just then red balls of energy flew though the air and hit Cyclopsis. "What was that?" Paige asked as the Megazord turned to see a robotic brachiosaurus walking towards them.

"What in God's name is that?" Chris asked.

"Rangers that this is Titanus, the Carrier Zord," Zordon answered, "It served the Mighty Morphin Ranger, now it will serve you to form an Ultrazord."

"Alright, let's form an Ultrazord," Tyler said as the Megazord flew up. Titanus's neck bend forward and its tail became the cannons in its front legs. The Megazord landed on Titanus's back and formed the Ultrazord.

"Now let's destroy Cyclopsis once and for all!" Tyler shouted as the cannons and Lightning Gem fired at Cyclopsis.

"No! This can't be happening!" Darkmorph shouted as sparks were flying all around the cockpit then Darkmorph jumped out of the cockpit.

With all that energy blasts, Cyclopsis fell to the ground and exploded.

On the ground Darkmorph landed on streets, "How? How can they beat me?" it shouted.

Then all the Rangers arrived in front of Darkmorph, "It's over Darkmorph," Tyler said.

"Power Cannon!" The Lux lucis Vis Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon appeared on their shoulders. The Jewel Ranger put their weapons together to form the Jewel Power Blaster.

"Luckly Zordon, allowed me to a freind of mine," Bridge said as he pull out a object. He tossed into the air and a robotic dog, known as R.I.C., caught the object and became the Canine Cannon. Bridge stood behind it as the other four Retro Rangers held the cannon on its side. And the rest of the Rangers pulled out their Blasters and pointed it at Darkmorph.

"Fire!" the Ranger shouted as they all fired their weapons at Darkmorph. With all the blasts Darkmorph, it fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

"NOOOOOO! Why do they always win?" Rita shouted.

"Ha! Looks like you ultimate plan failed!" Kale shouted.

"To hell with you!" Rita shouted as she fired a beam from her staff and hit Kale. From that all the villains started to fight amongst each other.

Zedd was the only one who wasn't fighting since he was looking over the balcony, "You may have won this fight but we'll be back!" Zedd shouted as the palace started to rise and flew back to the moon.

* * *

Back in Boardman Park everyone was gathered to thank the Power Rangers again, "Okay let's try this again," the Mayor said, "Everyone, we are gather here for one reason today; to thank the Power Rangers for their heroic efforts to keep us all safe, and for saving us from Zedd and Rita's latest monster."

The Power Ranger all walked up on the stage as the crowds cheered over the victory of the Power Rangers. Then Jason, Kim, Kat, and Adam placed their arms in the middle with the Jewel Ranger following suit. then one by one the other Rangers put their arms into the middle. Then they raised their arms into the air and jumped, "Power Rangers!"

* * *

A/N: I'll like to thank all the readers, reviewers, and all the fans who help supported my story so far. This is like the end season 1 and more is yet to come. If you'll want to see the preview of what to come submit though a reveiw.


	40. Preveiw of Series 2

A little preview of what's coming up next in Lux lucis Vis, Lyrics belong to Leona Lewis's song 'My Hands'.

Z was standing on the edge of the Power Chamber with his back against the other Rangers. "You saw what happened out there," Z said, "What if that happens again?"

"Don't worry Z, we'll all help you," Paige said placing her hands on Z shoulders.

_I wake in the morning, tired of sleeping  
Get in the shower, and make my bed alone_

"That's right Z, you're a Power Ranger like us," Tyler said, "You can never be evil."

_I put on my makeup, talk into the mirror  
Ready for a new day, without you _

* * *

It was snowing in Boardman and the students were looking up to the sky.

_And I walk steady on my feet, I talk, my voice obeys me  
I go out at night, sleep without the lights _

"Can we really fight in the snow?" Jon asked.

_And I do all of the things I have to, keeping you of my mind  
When I think I'll be all right, I am always wrong 'cause_

* * *

The Rangers were confronting a blue skeleton monster in the snow, "You Rangers are always persistent, but in this cold, I'm unstoppable!" it shouted.

_My hands don't want to start again  
My hands no they don't want to understand  
My hands they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

"You'll never win Chilly Bones!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers charged at the monster.

_My hands they only agree to hold  
Your hands and they don't want to be without  
Your hands and they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go_

* * *

The Power Rangers were in the Power Chamber listening to what Zordon wanted to tell them, "Rangers I believe it time you start to master the Light Power."

_I talk about you now, and go a day without crying  
I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone_

* * *

The Rangers were in the Scene Shop helping putting the props away, "I know Zordon wants us to be able to master the Light Power, but we cannot be the Dawn Rangers," Brittany said.

_And I don't see you everywhere, and I can say your name easily  
I laugh a little louder, without you _

"But then we'll never be able to stop Darkseid," Chris stated.

_And I see different shades now, and I am almost never afraid now  
But when I think I'll be okay I am always wrong 'cause_

* * *

The Shinning Armored Megazord lashed it's snake sword around an ice covered Cerberus and shock it.

_My hands don't want to start again  
My hands no they don't want to understand  
My hands they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

The Cerberus broke free and charged at the Megazord and attacked it.

_My hands they only agree to hold  
Your hands and they don't want to be without  
Your hands and they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go_

* * *

**"The ruins are exposed, you need to take this chance to free my brother,"** Darkseid said to Zedd and his goons.

_Sometimes I wake ,I see them reaching out for you  
Quietly break whatever shields I spent so long building up_

**"Once Mephiles is free I'll be able to have a body again."**

_I cannot fake 'cause when they cry I'm almost broken  
They miss holding my baby_

* * *

A dark hair young man in a black leather jacket and jeans was walking though the Power Chamber, "So this is what happen to the legendary Red Dawn Ranger."

_My hands, (ahhhhh) no they don't want to understand  
They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

* * *

The Rangers, morph, were driving though the snow, in snow mobiles, out running evil copies of themselves, "Catch us if you can!" Emile shouted

_My hands, your hands they don't want to be without  
Your hands and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

The Rangers then started to drive around the Evil Rangers and pulled out their blasters and pointed them at the Evil Rangers.

_My hands don't want to start again  
My hands no they don't want to understand  
My hands they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

The Evil Rangers dodged the blasts and jumped into the air, have the Rangers jump up after them with their Power weapons, and they clashed their weapons.

_My hands they only agree to hold  
Your hands and they don't want to be without  
Your hands and they will not let me go_

Power Ranger: Lux lucis Vis 

Series 2

_No they will not let me go_


	41. Ch 40: Opposites

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 40: Opposites

It's been a few days since the Rangers defeated Darkmorph and the Rangers got their new Zords. Yet the Boardman High students were still talking about of what happened. Yet the students still wanted to know who are the Power Rangers.

In the parking lot, students were heading into the school before the first bell rang. Matt McCormick was were on his way to class, where he heard someone talking, **"Psst, come over here."**

Matt looked to see a figure in a black clock, "Who are you?" he asked.

**"I'm just someone who is willing to help,"** the figure replied.

"Help with what?" he asked again.

**"I know you want to be a Power Ranger,"** the figure said as it pulled a yin-yang medal on a chain, **"With this you should be able to match the Power Rangers' strength."**

Matt got excited at what the figure said and took the medal then stared at it, "Thank..." He didn't finish when he saw that the figure was gone. Matt didn't care what happened to the figure, he was happy that he could be a Power Ranger.

Inside of the school's cafeteria the Rangers were hanging out when they noticed that there was a crowd forming, they went to see what was going on. "So you think the Power Rangers will choose you?" a kid asked.

"Of course," they heard Matt replied, "I can already feel the power flowing though me."

"What makes you think you'll qualify to be a Ranger?" Everyone turned to see Z.

"Yeah, if you think you'll be a Ranger, you need to change your act," Brittany said.

"How would you know?" Matt asked.

"If you saw them fight, they fight to protect us," Tyler said, "They even put themselves in front of attacks to protect anyone nearby."

The warning bell rang, telling the student to hurry up to their first class. "Like you know about the Power Rangers," Matt said as he and other students left the cafeteria.

* * *

On the moon Zedd, Rita, and the rest of the villains were still mopping around since the Ranger destroyed Darkmorph. **"Still mopping around since the defeat of Darkmorph**," Darkseid said as she appeared in the throne room.

"What do you expect, it was our best monster!" Zedd shouted.

"And now we to make new monsters to stand up to their new Zords," Rita said.

**"Well luckily for you I got plan already in motion,"** Darkseid said.

"A plan?" Thrax shouted, "How dare you start a plan without consulting us!"

"And what makes you think that your plan will work?" Goldar asked.

**"Trust me with this,"** Darkseid said as she went to the inactive Putties and a dark purple jewel appeard in front of the Putties. Then the jewel and the Putties started to glow and the Putties bodies turned red and their breastplate turned black, **"With the Dark Jewel the Rangers won't be no match for the new Dark Putties. Now here's the plan."**

* * *

At the end of school the students were going to return home until the Dark Putties appeared in the parking lot, causing the students to run. "They never learn," Chris said.

The Rangers quickly went to their usual place where they morph, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

Outside the Rangers arrived to confront the new Putties, "We see that someone got a new makeover," Tyler said.

The Dark Putties just charged at the Rangers, but the Rangers pulled out their Light Javelins and got ready to fight.

Tyler jumped over a Putty and stabbed it in the back, but the Putty was unaffected. The Putty punched Tyler in the stomach.

Brittany slid on the ground, trying to trip the Putties with her javelin, but the Putties caught the javelin and raised her off the ground.

Paige used her javelin to lunge at a Putty and kick the Z-Emblem, but nothing happened to the Putty. "Guys hitting the emblem doesn't work!" she shouted.

Chris and Emile tried to double team a Putty, but nothing was working as the Putties started to attack them.

Jon pulled out his Power Guns and Z and Haley pulled out their Blasters and fired at the Putties, but the blasts did little damage to them.

"Now what?" Jon asked.

"Guy take the formation!" Tyler shouted.

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

They started to aim at the Putties until where standing in front of the school, "Guys disengage, we might miss and hit the school," Tyler said as the Power Cannon disappeared.

"Now what?" Emile asked.

"Wait up Rangers, here I come!" the Rangers turned to see Matt with the Yin Yang medal above his head running towards the Putties. As he got closer to the Putties, they started to teleport out of there.

"Guys we need to return to the Command Center," Tyler said the other Rangers agreed as they teleported away.

"So you think I'm Ranger..." Matt tried to say but the Rangers were already gone, "I see you want to think about it."

* * *

"Where is that monster Darkseid said would take form!" Rita shouted.

"Come on sis, Darkseid said it will take some time," Rito said, "The monster will take form with the help of that kids negative energy."

"But it's taking too long," Rita complained.

"I know my dear," Zedd said, "That's why we should give it the energy to take form."

"Oh Zeddy, that's brilliant," Rita said as the two teleported to Earth.

* * *

At the Command Center, Tyler just finished telling Zordon about the new Putties, "We don't know what to do Zordon," Tyler said.

"The way you described the Putties, they must of been powered up by a Dark Jewel," Zordon said.

"Is there a way to stop them?" Haley asked.

"There is," Zordon replied, "Rangers I believe it time you start to master the Light Power."

"How do we do that?" Chris asked.

Then the alarms went off in the Command Center, "Ayeyaiyai! It's Zedd and Rita! There on Earth!"

"We'll go and deal with them," Tyler said, "Back to Action!"

* * *

Back near Boardman High, Matt was gloating on how he made the Putties run away. "So I think I should lead as the Gold Ranger," he said.

Then Zedd and Rita appeared behind him, "You should not let fame go to your head boy," Zedd said.

"Says you," Matt said as he pulled out the medal, "As long as I have this I'll surly be a Ranger."

"And that's what we want," Zedd said as he and Rita pointed their staffs at the medal. lightning fired and hit the medal.

The medal started to get bigger until it was human sized and it grew arms and legs, "Ah ha! Yin-Yang is here to serve evil!" it shouted. Then it turned to Matt and the students, "What are you looking at?" Then Matt and the others ran off.

"Zedd! Rita!" The villains turned to see the Rangers running at them.

"I'll handle this," Yin-Yang said as it fired a beam at the Rangers.

The Rangers dodged the beam, and Yin-Yang continued to fire at the Rangers. The Rangers kept on dodging them beams, until Z slipped on some mud.

"Z!" Brittany shouted as went to help her friend.

"Gotcha!" Yin-Yang shouted as it fired a beam at the two Rangers.

At first it seem that nothing happened, but then the two demorphed and a pink and black beam flew from the two.

"Finally you hit at least two!" Rita shouted.

"What?" Yin-Yand said as it turned and accidently fired a beam at Zedd and Rita. To everyone's surprise Zedd and Rita were tuned to humans. "Oops, I can fix this," Yin-Yang said as it was about to fire another beam till it was interrupted by Z grabbing its arm and tossing it to the ground.

"Don't you dare," Z said, "We need to go to the palace and get ready for another attack." Then a dark portal appeared and Z tossed Yin-Yang into the portal and then Brittany and Z walked though. And the portal disappeared.

"What happened?" Jon asked.

"It was Yin-Yang's power," the Rangers turned to the human Zedd and Rita, "It has the power to make anyone good or evil," Rita explained, "If you take us to the Command Center we'll explain Darkseid's plan."

At first the Rangers were unsure of what to do, so they teleported out of there with Zedd and Rita.

* * *

On the moon, Yin-Yang flew out of the dark portal and Z and Brittany walked out of the portal.

"Rangers, battle formation!" Goldar shouted as he, Rito, and Scorpina got ready to fight.

"Sit down!" Z said as he fired dark balls of energy at the three and knocking them down.

"What do you think you are doing here!" Thrax demanded as Z and Brittany passed him.

"We're taking over!" Brittany said as she shoved Thrax to the ground.

Z was standing at the balcony where he bite his thumb till it started to bleed. Then Z used his blood to make a circle with a symbol in it. When he placed his hand on it a deck of cards appeared under his hand. "Now what to use," he said to himself as he went though the deck of cards "Brittany, what should I use?"

Brittany looked though the cards until she found a card, "How about this one," she said.

"Ah, Dancing Blade a good demon," Z said as the deck of cards disappeared on the symbol, "Now let's destroy the Power Rangers." Z then tossed the card towards Earth.

* * *

"So Darkseid wants Z since he was touched by the Dark Power to help her find where Mephiles was sealed," Emile said.

"Correct," Zedd said.

"Why though?" Paige asked.

"Because when Prince Mephiles is released, he can give Darkseid a body again," Rita explianed.

"And I think to make matters worse, Z and Brittany have their Power Coins, so they can attack the Command Center," Chris stated.

"Not exactly," Alpha said as he pulled out Z and Brittany's Morphers, "Just in case if the Morphers fell into evil hands the Morphers will teleported back here."

Then the alarms went off again, "Now what?" Tyler said.

"It a demon," Zordon said as the viewing globe showed a blue-skin woman in a black armor and she had blades on her forearms, legs, and one on the end of her long braided hair. "This is Dancing Blade, a demon who is deadly with her blades."

"How are we going to stop something like this without Brittany and Z helping out?" Tyler asked.

"Don't worry, Zordon and I have been working on Tempor-Morphers," Alpha replied, "We'll have them ready soon."

"Okay, we'll deal with this demon," Tyler said as he and the others teleported out of there.

* * *

Dancing Blade was attacking in the park, where the Rangers arrived to stop the demon, "Ah you Rangers arrived," she said.

"And we'll stop you," Tyler said as the Rangers pulled out their Power Weapons and charged at the monster.

Chris and Emile charged at the demon, but Dancing Blade used her blades to block the attack, and kicked them away.

Tyler and Haley tried to attack the demon, but she jumped to dodge the attack. But Dancing Blade was his by Paige's whip and Jon's guns.

"We got her!" Jon shouted as the Rangers surrounded Dancing Blade.

Dancing Blade smiled as she started to spin hitting the Rangers with her hair blade.

"Now I'll Finish this," Dancing Blade said. Then two lasers hit the demon knocking her down.

The Rangers looked up to see the Pink and Shadow Rangers with a blaster in their hands.

* * *

"So Zordon is prepared," Z said as his eyes started to glow red, "Let's see if they're prepared for this."

The sky started to get darker and cloud blocked out the sun. Then lightning struck Dancing Blade making her grow into a giant.

"Okay we don't know who you are," Tyler said, "But let's do this!"

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the new Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and the a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

The Megazord pulled out the snake sword and lashed it at Dancing Blade, but Dancing Blade caught the blades, "Just what we wanted," Tyler said as the snake sword started to zap the demon.

"Now let's destroy this demon!" Tyler said.

The Megazord raised its arm as the sword started to glow in seven colors.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Megazord lashed the snake sword at Dancing Blade.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"Noooooo!" Dancing Blade fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

Tyler got out of the Megazord to get Dancing Blade's card, but to his surprise when he saw Z with the card, "Till next time White Ranger," Z said as he teleported away.

'We need to find way to save Z and Brittany,' Tyler thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	42. Ch 41: Opposites part II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 41: Opposites part II

At the Command Center, the Rangers just got their surprise when they found out who were their temporary Pink and Shadow Rangers. "Zedd and Rita became the replacements for Brittany and Z!" Paige shouted.

"I know that we are enemies but Zordon and Alpha needed someone to help you out, and we were here," Rita explained.

"Well other then this weirdness that's going on here, did you find a way for us to be able to make Brittany and Z good again?" Tyler asked.

"According to the scans we did on Zedd and Rita, it seems the only way to save Brittany and Z is to have them get hit by Yin-Yang's beam," Zordon explained.

"And how are we going to that?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry Rita and I already have a plan," Zedd said.

"But..." Tyler was about to object but Zedd and Rita teleported out of there.

"Oh come on, they're not evil now and yet they can still annoy us," Jon complained.

"Rangers, right now we must maintain focus," Zordon said, "Z took Dancing Blade's card where he can increase her power."

* * *

On the moon, Z returned with Dancing Blade's card. "So you brought back the demon that failed you," Thrax said, "A failed monster like that should not be able to have a second chance."

Z turned to face Thrax and elbowed Thrax in the stomach, "Don't you dare speak to your superior like that!" he shouted as he continued to the balcony where the symbol was. He placed his hand on it and the deck of cards appeared.

**"So you returned,"** Z and Brittany turned to see Darkseid.

"Your Highness," Z and Brittany said as they bowed to Darkseid.

**"Raise up,"** Darkseid said as the two Rangers stood back up, **"Now what are you planning on doing?"**

"I was planning combining the power of Dancing Blade with the Cursed Swords," Z answered.

**"Are you sure you can control that power?"** Darkseid asked.

"As sure as I can find Prince Mephiles," Z said as she tossed the cards and Dancing Blade and the Cursed Swords took form.

"What happened?" she asked, "I thought I was dead?"

"I gave you a second chance," Z said, "Take the Cursed Swords and go and destroy the Power Rangers."

"Yes Master," Dancing Blade as she took the Cursed Swords and teleported to Earth.

While all of that was happening, Thrax was looking though his mother's telescope and saw his parents walking though the park. "Perfect," he whispered as he left to find Yin-Yang in another room, "Yin-Yang I need you to return to Earth."

"But I was told not to..." Yin-Yang tried to say, but Thrax interrupted.

"You were brought here to serve my parents, and I'm their son!" Thrax shouted, "Now get your ass to Earth!" With that Yin-Yang teleported to Earth.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the alarms were going off. "Great now what?" Chris said.

"Ayeyaiyai! Dancing Blade is back!" Alpha shouted.

"Alpha put it on the viewing globe," Zordon said.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said as he pressed a few button and Dancing Blade appeared on the viewing globe.

"It's just as I feared," Zordon said, "Z has given Dancing Blade the Cursed Swords. She'll be more dangerous than before."

"Don't worry Zordon, we're on it," Tyler said.

"Oh no!" Alpha shouted.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Yin-Yang appeared in the park where Zedd and Rita are at!" Alpha explained.

"Great, now what do we do?" Haley asked.

"How about you guys go take care of Dancing Blade while I help Zedd and Rita," Tyler said, "Never thought that I'll say that."

"Tyler before you go, Alpha and I would want to give you something," Zordon said as Alpha presented a case with what looked like a silver shrunken that was cut in half with a white gem in the middle.

"What's this?" Tyler asked as he took the two piece object.

"This is the Metallic Relic," Zordon replied, "When you put the two pieces together and say 'White Metallic Power up' you'll become the White Metallic Ranger."

"Thank you Zordon," Tyler said, "Now let's do this! It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

Jon, Emile, Chris, Paige, and Haley arrived at the site where Dancing Blade was. "Ready for round two Rangers?" Dancing Blade shouted.

"Not without Ninjor!" Ninjor shouted as he flew in on a cloud.

"Thanks for coming Ninjor," Haley said.

"No problem Rangers," Ninjor said as he and the Ranger got ready for a fight.

* * *

On the moon Z saw the Rangers arrive to confront, "There's only five Rangers, where's the White Ranger?" he said. Then when he moved the telescope an little bit to see Yin-Yang and Tyler. Anger quickly took Z as he quickly turned to the other villains, "Who the hell gave Yin-Yang the go-ahead!"

"I did," Thrax said as he stepped up to Z, "We need my parents back for Darkseid."

Z just glared at Thrax until he said, "I'll deal with you later," Z said, "I'm going down there to retrieve Yin-Yang." Then a Dark Portal appeared near Z.

"I'll come with you," Brittany said as she walk though the portal with Z.

* * *

At the park Tyler saw the Dark Portal and saw his two friends walking out of it, "Yin-Yang return to the palace," Z commanded.

"Not until I make Zedd and Rita evil again!" Yin-Yang shouted, "and for an added bonus I'll make the White Ranger evil!"

"Alright then let's see you try," Tyler said as he pulled out the Metallic Relic, "White Metallic Power up."

Tyler's body started to glow, and when the glow faded, he was now buff with small jets on his ankles, a blade on his left forearm, he had blue energy wings on his back, his Power Sword was the size of a claymore, and his power suit was now shiny. "White Metallic Ranger!"

"I don't care what you are, you're going to be evil!" Yin-Yang shouted as it fired a beam at Tyler, but with Tyler's new power, he became faster and dodged the beam.

"Now this is something," Tyler said as he started to take flight.

"God damn it! Be evil!" Yin-Yang firing the beams at Tyler.

"Yin-Yang I order you to stop!" Z shouted.

"I won't until I make Zedd and Rita evil!" Yin-Yang shouted as it turned to face Zedd and Rita.

"Perfect," Tyler whispered to himself as he flew down to Z and Brittany and grabbed them.

"What are you doing?" Brittney shouted.

"Let us go!" Z commanded.

"As you wish," Tyler said as he dropped the two in front of Yin-Yang, who fired the beam and hit Z and Brittany.

"Yes our plan worked!" Rita shouted in excitement as she and Zedd ran over to the now good Z and Brittany, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, I think we are alright," Brittany answered, 'Wow never thought I'll see the day that Rita would be good.'

"We got you're Power Coins," Zedd said as he and Rita pulled out the Power Coins. They were about to hand the Power Coins, but Yin-Yang fired another beam and hit Zedd and Rita, turning them back to their evil selves, "Yes we got the Power Coins!"

"Don't think so!" Tyler shouted as he flew past Zedd and Rita grabbing the two coins.

Zedd and Rita were furious at what happened, "Yin-Yang make that Ranger evil!" Zedd shouted.

"With pleasure!" Yin-Yang shouted as it fired its beams at Tyler.

With Tyler's new found speed, he was dodging the beams with ease and started to fly around Yin-Yang. Soon Yin-Yang stopped firing, "Okay, I'm dizzy," it stated.

"Good!" everyone looked up to see Tyler right above Yin-Yang, "It's over!" he shouted as he slammed his sword on Yin-Yang, causing it to explode.

When the smoke cleared they can see Tyler, who was back to normal, was standing where Yin-Yang was, unharmed. "We'll be back!" Zedd shouted as he and Rita teleported away.

Tyler quickly turned to Z and Brittany, "Come on guys, we need to help the others," Tyler said as he tossed the Morphers to Z and Brittany then tossed them their Power Coins.

"Right!" Brittany said.

"Um... yeah," Z said.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Phoenix!"

* * *

Back on the moon, Zedd and Rita returned to the villains, "Sis you're back!" Rito shouted.

"Oh shut up," Rita said as she shoved her brother out of the way.

"Mother, father, it's great to see that you're evil again," Thrax said.

"Thrax how dare you ruin Darkseid's plan!" Zedd said.

"But I did it for you," Thrax argued.

"If you didn't interfere, could of been destroyed soon!" Zedd stated.

* * *

At the area where the Rangers and Ninjor where fighting Dancing Blade, Chris and Emile jumped into the air, with their Power Weapons, and tried to attack the demon, but Dancing Blade used the Cursed Swords to deflect the attacks.

The Dancing Blade saw Ninjor charged in with his sword ready and attacked. The two locked their swords. "We need Tyler and the others!" Paige said.

Then the Rangers saw Tyler and Z's swords flying though the air and hitting Dancing Blade, knocking her down.

"Nice shot Brittany," Everyone turned to see Tyler, Z, and Brittany where the sword returned to Tyler and Z.

"Brittany, Z, you're back?" Haley asked.

"Yep we're back," Brittany said.

"It doesn't matter how many you got," Dancing Blade said as she got back up, "You can't stop me this time."

"Oh yeah then let's see stand up to this," Tyler said, "Formation!"

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

Dancing Blade started to run towards the Rangers.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannon fired a golden ball of energy at Dancing Blade. Dancing Blade used the swords to hold back the blast, but the swords slipped out of her hands and hit Dancing Blade.

"NOOOOO!" she shouted as she fell and exploded.

"Alright we did it!" Chris shouted.

Brittany ran to where Dancing Blade was and got her card and watched it burn in her hand. "Now that's done," Brittany said.

"Not yet," Z said.

Why?" Emile asked.

"Look," Z said as he pointed to the swords.

The swords started to float, "Now it's time for our true power," a voice said. Then in a dark mist an headless body in an armor appeared and took the swords, "We are the Cursed Swords."

* * *

"Now let's see the Rangers stand up to this demon," Zedd said.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Cursed Swords, making it grow into a giant.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the new Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and the a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

Ninjor then used his powers to grow into a giant.

"Just try to stop us!" Cursed Swords shouted.

"You asked for it," Tyler said as the Megazord lashed the snake sword and had it wrap around one of the swords.

"Hey let go of me!" Cursed Swords shouted.

Ninjor approached the Cursed Swords and attack it with his sword, knocking the demon down.

"Now let's finish this," Tyler said, "We call the power of Titanus!"

Titanus appeared and walked towards the Armored Megazord. "Now form the Ultrazord," Tyler said as the Megazord flew up. Titanus's neck bend forward and its tail became the cannons in its front legs. The Megazord landed on Titanus's back and formed the Ultrazord.

" Now fire!" The cannons and Lightning Gem fired at Cursed Swords.

"This can't be happening!" Cursed Swords shouted as it fell to the ground and exploded.

Tyler teleported to find Cursed Swords' card. "Now this is the end," Tyler said as he grabbed the card which caused the card to burn.

* * *

"Ahh the plan is ruined!" Rita shouted.

"This is all your fault!" Zedd shouted as he turned to Thrax.

"But..." Thrax tried to explain but Rita interrupted him.

"I've got a headache!"

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were wondering what was going though Z's mind, "Z are you okay?" Paige asked.

Z didn't reply as he just stared at the floor.

Come on Z, tell us what's wrong," Brittany said.

"I can't be a Ranger no more," Z said as he turned his back to the Rangers.

This shocked the Rangers, "Why do you say that?" Emile said.

"You saw what happened out there," Z said, "What if that happens again?"

"Don't worry Z, we'll all help you," Paige said placing her hands on Z shoulders.

"That's right Z, you're a Power Ranger like us," Tyler said, "You can never be evil."

"I can't take that chance," Z said, "I'm resigning from being a Power Ranger." He then took his Communicator and Morpher and placed it on a computer panel.

"Z you can't do this!" Alpha shouted.

Z then pressed a few buttons on the panel and turned to the other Rangers, "I'm sorry." Z then was teleport out of the Command Center.

"Rangers it seems nothing can be done with Z," Zordon said, "Right now we need focus on the future. With the new Dark Power used to create the Dark Putties, use need to learn how use the Light Power."

"We will Zordon," Tyler said.

"Good because the training starts with you to harness the light within you, just like the Dawn Rangers did," Zordon explained as a door opened to reveal a small room with seven platforms.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the chapter. Sorry for being late. And I'll like to thank TeamRocketDiva for Yin-Yang.


	43. Ch 42: Zedd's Hunted Mansion

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 42: Zedd's Hunted Mansion

At the Command Center, the Rangers were puzzled at the room they were in, "What is this room?" Tyler asked.

"This room was used by the Dawn Rangers used to control the Light Power," Zordon replied, "You must learn to master the Light Power here."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"It will be the only way to stand up to the monsters that Darkseid would send to fight you," Zordon said, "Especially against the Dark Putties. Now each of you stand on your colored pedestal." The Rangers did what they were told to do and stood on top of the pedestals that were in their color, "Now her you must start by concentrating the light within you to your hands."

"Then what?" Paige asked.

"After that I'll teach you how to use the Light Power as different attacks," Zordon explained.

The Rangers then start to concentrate to control the Light Power.

* * *

A few days later at school, the Rangers were trying to figure out what's wrong. "I don't understand," Jon said.

"Same here," Brittany said, "We were doing what Zordon said to do and nothing happened."

"I'm just feeling like Zordon wants us to be the Dawn Rangers," Chris stated.

"Well the Dawn Rangers did defeat..." Tyler started but he stopped when he saw Z. The other Rangers looked to see Z as well, who was avoiding eye contact. Z kept his head low and walked past the Rangers.

"Like I was saying: the Dawn Rangers did defeat Darkseid and Mephiles, so I can understand if Zordon wants us to be like the Dawn Rangers. Besides let's just be happy that today is Halloween and tonight is the Canfield Scare Grounds."

All the Rangers can agree on what will happen tonight will be fun.

* * *

On the moon Zedd had a brilliant plan to destroy the Power Rangers, "Ah yes this plan will be brilliant," he said out load.

"What plan?" Rita asked her husband.

"You know what today is?" Zedd asked.

"Holloween," Rita replied, "What's so important about Halloween?"

"It's not only the day that children get candy, but teenagers take this day to scare themselves silly with their hunted houses and mazes," Zedd explained, "It's the perfect time to unveil my plan to trap the Rangers."

"Ah perfect, and how are you going to do that?" Rita asked with an evil smile.

"I will..." Zedd started.

"Well guys I'm going to Earth to get some candy!" Rito announced as he interrupted Zedd.

"I will create a gateway to the Dark Dimension where Doomstone will take care of them and then I'll unleash a monster unto the city and there's nothing that will stop us!" Then Zedd started to laugh.

"Oh Zeddy that's such an evil plan," Rita said as she laughed with Zedd.

* * *

Later that night at the Canfield Scare Grounds, Tyler arrived looking like Albert Wesker, Jon was Fred Jones, Chris represented Gluttony, Emile was dressed like a vampire, Paige was dressed as a fairy, Haley represented Envy, and Brittany was a pirate.

The Scare Grounds had all sorts of thing from hunted houses to simple hayrides.

Tyler, Jon, Emile, Paige, and Brittany came with Julian while Chris and Haley came with the others who represented the other Deadly Sins.

"So what should we do?" Brittany asked.

"Who knows as long as it scares the shit out of us," Julian said.

Soon the group noticed a long line that was leading to a haunted house. "What's going on here?" Jon asked.

"Everyone's in line for the best haunted mansion," a boy in line explained, "It's super scary and its free."

"Well let's get in line," Tyler said as the group got to the back of the line.

With a long line, everyone was surprised at how fast the line was moving, in 20 minutes the Rangers' group was next. "This way please," the woman at the door said as she lead the group inside the house. Soon the group was lead to a strange door, "Please be careful and have a horrible time," the woman said as the door open to a dark room. Everyone was a little nervous but they all walked into the room and the door closed behind them.

Once the woman was alone in the entrance room she turned to a suit of armor and said, "Wake up you idiot the Rangers are in."

Soon the armor started to transform and became one of Zedd's old monster known as the Key Monster, "Finally Scorpina, I thought the Rangers would never show up," it said.

"Well they're here, so get in there and make sure they don't get out!" Scorpina shouted.

"With pleasure," Key Monster said as it walked through the door.

* * *

In the dark room, the lights slowly came back on, and Julian was the first one to notice that the Rangers were gone. 'Don't tell me that this was trap,' he thought to himself.

* * *

With the Rangers, their lights slowly turned on to show that the Rangers were in a large foyer. "Where are we?" Haley asked.

"And where are the others?" Chris asked.

Soon laughter filled the room and the Rangers took their fighting stances as the new voice started to speak, "Why worry about the others while you're the ones in danger!" Then a tombstone monster walked out on a balcony.

"Who the hell are you?" Emile shouted.

"I am Doomstone!" the monster shouted, "The master of your destruction!"

"So you're just another one of Zedd's monsters?" Brittany said.

"Yes," Doomstone replied, "But I was also the one who fought the original Rangers! Like this!" Red balls of energy flew from Doomstones hands and landed in front of the Ranger. Then eight forms took shape and they were familiar to the Rangers. There was Fight Knight, Hating Rose, Firecracker, Name-Stealer, Samurai-Cycle, Twin Jester, Brawna, and Centiback.

"Great these guys again," Paige said.

"Come on let's do it!" Tyler shouted, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

For some reason the Rangers couldn't morph, "Sorry Rangers but this is a morph free zone!" Doomstone shouted.

"Now what?" Chris asked.

"Let's try to go through the door we came through," Tyler suggested.

The Ranger were now backing up to the door that they went though only to see that the door was gone, "Sorry Rangers," Key Monster said as it entered the room, "But you're stuck in this dimension!"

* * *

"Yes! The Rangers are trapped in the Dark Dimension!" Zedd shouted.

"So what monster do you want to use for this?" Rita asked.

"One of my favorite monsters, Pumpkin Rapper," Zedd replied.

"Great mind do think alike," Rita said, "Because I got things ready to summon Pumpkin Rapper. Look!"

Zedd looked at the Scare Grounds to see a pumpkin glowing and then a body took shape underneath it till it became the familiar old monster known as the Pumpkin Rapper. "Yo yo yo! Pumpkin Rapper is back! You can't do anything worth jack!" it shouted.

* * *

At the Command Center, the alarms were going off, "Ayeyaiyai! The alrams are going off and the Rangers are nowhere to be found!" Alpha shouted.

"Alpha please calm down," Zordon said.

"Your right Zordon, I'm sorry," Alpha said.

"Right now we need to know what monster is attack," Zordon said.

"Right away!" Alpha said as he pressed a few buttons and then Pumpkin Rapper appeared on the viewing globe, "Ayeyaiyai! It's Pumpkin Rapper again!"

"Quick Alpha contact Ninjor and tell about the situation," Zordon said.

"I'm on it," Alpha said.

* * *

Back at the Scare Grounds, everyone were running from Pumpkin Rapper, "Come on where are you all going? You sure are making things boring!" it shouted.

"Stop right there villain!" Ninjor shouted as he landed in front of Pumpkin Rapper.

"Hey what are you doing cramping my style! I thought the heroes wouldn't be here for a while!" Pumpkin Rapper shouted.

"I am Ninjor, an ally to the Power Rangers," Ninjor said he got his sword ready.

"I don't care you are! I'm going to make you fly though the air!" Pumpkin Rapper shouted as it pulled its pumpkin bombs and tossed them at Ninjor. Ninjor was able to dodge the attack by jumping back. The he charged at Pumpkin Rapper and attacked with his sword.

The attack knock Pumpkin Rapper down, "I admit you have power," Pumpkin Rapper said, "But feel your strength lower!" Then Pumpkin Rapper had his vines wrapped around Ninjor and started to drain his energy.

* * *

Back in the Dark Dimension, the Rangers were fending off the old monsters.

"What's wrong Rangers can't fight without your Morphers!" Doomstone shouted.

Tyler was able to kick Fright Knight away, and then he pulled out the Metallic Relic. "And what do we have here?" Fright Knight asked.

'I hope this works,' Tyler thought, "White Metallic Power up!" Then Tyler's body started to glow and then he became the White Metallic Ranger.

"Alright Tyler!" Paige shouted.

"What how could you morph!" Doomstone shouted.

"Simple it's my Metallic Power!" Tyler said as he pulled his sword out. He swung it at Fright Knight and destroyed the monster.

"What are you standing around for? Attack!" Doomstone shout to the other monsters.

Other monsters were charging at Tyler as his sword started to glow. When he swung his sword he releases a wave of energy that destroyed the monsters.

"What how could you do this!" Key Monster shouted.

"Simple," Tyler started, "We are meant to protect while you are just weak destroyers." Then Tyler swung his sword and destroyed Key Monster.

From where the Key Monster was destroyed, a white portal appeared. "Guys we might be able to get out this way!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Ranger ran thought the portal, leaving Doomstone behind.

"Oh Zedd will be furious at me," Doomstone said to itself.

* * *

Behind Zedd's haunted house, the Rangers appeared out of the white portal, and Tyler was back to his normal Ranger form. "We're out!" Jon shouted.

Then the Communicators went off, and they quickly answered then, "What is it Alpha?"

"Oh thank goodness we finally found you," Alpha said, "Ninjor is in trouble, you need to help."

"We're on it!" Jon said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

Pumpkin Rapper still had Ninjor wrapped around in its vines. "Looks like the end of you! Your destruction is overdue!" it shouted.

"Fire!" the Pumpkin Rapper heard as laser beams fired and hit it, making it loose its grip on Ninjor.

The Rangers quickly came to Ninjor side to aid him, "Thank you Rangers," Ninjor said.

"No problem," Haley said, "Sorry for being late."

"Hey this is no fair!" Pumpkin Rapper shouted, "How did you get out of there!"

* * *

"Cursed Rangers! They always Ruin our fun!" Zedd shouted.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Pumpkin Rapper, making it grow into a giant.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the new Zords appeared and were charging in.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and the a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

Ninjor then used his powers to grow into a giant.

"You make bold!" Pumpkin Rapper shouted, "So Try this load!"

Pumpkin Rapper then tossed more pumpkin bombs at the Megazord and Ninjor, But the Megazord and Ninjor used their swords to destroy the bombs.

"Looks like you're out of tricks!" Tyler shouted.

"Don't count on it!" Pumpkin Rapper shouted as it ran towards the Megazord.

Ninjor got in the way and hit Pumpkin Rapper with his sword.

Then the Megazord's sword started to glow in the seven colors.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made seven beams of energy that hit Pumpkin Rapper.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"NOOOOO!" Pumpkin Rapper screamed as it fell to the ground and exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"No! How did they spoil my plan!" Zedd shouted.

Before anyone else can do something else, Rito came back into the throne room with a sack, "Hey who wants some candy!" he said.

Everyone was starting at Rito, "What?" he asked.

* * *

Back at the Scare Grounds, everything was back to normal when the Rangers destroyed the monster.

"They you guys are!" The Rangers turned to see Julian, "Where were you guys?"

"Well we think you can guess," Brittany said.

"Setup by know you who?" Julian said.

"Yes," Chris replied, "Where's everyone else?"

"We split up to try to find you," Julian answered, "So what happened?"

"It's a long story," Emile replied.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm early for Halloween, but I think it's time for the Rangers play practices. Expect singing in the next few chapters.


	44. Ch 43: The Stench Returns

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 43: The Stench Returns

At Boardman High, the cast of Fiddler on the Roof were practicing with their songs.

Brittany: _Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
Make me a match,  
Find me a find,  
catch me a catch  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker  
Look through your book,  
And make me a perfect match_

Jessica: _Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
I'll bring the veil,  
You bring the groom,  
Slender and pale.  
Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be,  
The envy of all I see._

Brittany: _For Papa,  
Make him a scholar._

Jessica: _For mama,  
Make him rich as a king._

Brittany & Jessica: _For me, well,  
I wouldn't holler  
If he were as handsome as anything.  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
Make me a match,  
Find me a find,  
Catch me a catch,  
Night after night in the dark I'm alone  
So find me match,  
Of my own._

Paige: "Since when are you in a match, Chava? I thought you had your eye on your books. And you have your eye on the Rabbi's son."

Brittany: "Well, why not? We have only one Rabbi and he has only one son. Why shouldn't I want the best?"

Paige: "Because you're a girl from a poor family. So whatever Yenta brings, you'll take, right? Of course right!"

_Hodel, oh Hodel,  
Have I made a match for you!  
He's handsome, he's young!  
Alright, he's 62.  
But he's a nice man, a good catch, true?  
True._

_I promise you'll be happy,  
And even if you're not,  
There's more to life than that-  
Don't ask me what._

_Chava, I found him.  
Won't you be a lucky bride!  
He's handsome, he's tall,  
That is from side to side.  
But he's a nice man, a good catch, right?  
Right._

_You heard he has a temper.  
He'll beat you every night,  
But only when he's sober,  
So you'll alright._

_Did you think you'd get a prince?  
Well I do the best I can.  
With no dowry, no money, no family background  
Be glad you got a man!_

Jessica: _Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
You know that I'm  
Still very young.  
Please, take your time._

Brittany: _Up to this minute,  
I misunderstood  
That I could get stuck for good._

Brittany & Jessica: _Dear Yenta,  
See that he's gentle  
Remember,  
You were also a bride.  
It's not that  
I'm sentimental_

Paige, Brittany, & Jessica: _It's just that I'm terrified!  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
Plan me no plans  
I'm in no rush  
Maybe I've learned  
Playing with matches  
A girl can get burned  
So,  
Bring me no ring  
Groom me no groom  
Find me no find  
Catch me no catch  
Unless he's a matchless match_

The rest of the cast applauded as Paige, Brittany, and Jessica finished the song. "Great job girls," Mullane said as the students were slowly stopping applaud. But then everyone can hear one last person clapping.

They turned to see a dark haired man in a dark suit, "I say that was amazing," he said.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you? This is a private rehearsal," Mullane said.

"Sorry, I'm Luke Talsman, the new reporter for the Vindicator," the man introduced himself, "And I wanted to see how Boardman High is doing with their play."

"Well like I said this is a private rehearsal," Mullane replied as he walked up to the man, "Now do you mind leaving."

"Fine," Luke said, "I will back though." Then Luke left the room and headed for the exit.

After an hour since the man left Mullane decided to call it a night. Everyone was packing up their stuff, the Rangers noticed that Z was the first one out of the room. "Man Z is doing anything he can to avoid us," Emile said.

"Well we should leave him alone till he's ready to talk to us again," Haley suggested.

The rest of the Rangers agreed with Haley's suggestion.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were looking over the balcony, "Ha! I just knew the Rangers would never see it!" Zedd shouted.

"I thought the Rangers would of seen right though it and get ready to fight," Rita said.

"My lord, what are you talking about?" Goldar asked.

"It's my latest monster," Zedd replied, "When the Rangers least expect it, he will attack and destroy them!"

Unknown to everyone else, Rito sneaked out the throne room with Zedd's staff, "Okay, let's see if this will work," he said as he pulled out an vial of green goo and a Dark Jewel and placed them on the ground. Then Rito raised the staff over the two objects and lightning hit the two objects. Then in a flash Slobella was standing in front of Rito.

"Rito? What happened? I thought I was destroyed," Slobella said.

"Well my dear, I'll explain everything to once we get thing set for your return," Rito said.

* * *

The next day, Brittany was getting ready to go out, "Bye mom, see you when I get back," she said as she was heading for the door.

"Brittany," her mom called out, "Did you forget what was today?"

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Today you're are going to be interview for St. Anne's School for Girls," Brittany's mom said.

"Oh yeah," Brittany said, "I forgot. "Don't worry I'll be back soon." The Brittany went out the door.

* * *

Later that day, Brittany was with Julian and Jon at the park, where she told them about the interview. "So what do you want to do?" Jon asked.

"I don't know," Brittany replied, "St. Anne is a great school but it's on the other side of the state."

"Ah look, two Rangers out in the open!" Rito said as he and Slobella walked out of the bushes.

"Rito!" Jon shouted.

And...Slobella?" Brittany questioned, "I thought we destroyed you?"

"Well thanks to my darling, Rito, I walk amongst the living again," Slobella said.

"Ah, if I had skin, I would be blushing by now," Rito said.

"Oh stop that, you two are making me sick!" Julian shouted.

"Ah shut up!" Rito shouted, "Tengas attack!"

Soon a group of Tengas appeared around the teens, "Julian stand back!" Jon shouted as he and Brittany got ready to fight.

A Tenga lunge at Jon, were Jon quickly dodge the attack.

_They've got a feathered face,  
They've got funny beak._

Jon then countered the attack with a kick.

_IQ of under 10,  
They're loud and noisy!_

Jon then saw a few more Tengas running at him.

_They smell like spoiled fish on a hot, hot summer's day._

Jon ducked and did a low kick, knocking the Tengas down.

_Cross-eyed crazy nuts who fly above us!_

A Tenga tried to attack from behind, but Brittany punched it way.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky, _

_Rangers gonna get you!_

"Thanks Brittany," Jon said as he got back up.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

"No problem," Brittany said as she block another Tenga's attack.

_Bir-bir-bir-bir-bird brain don't mess with me,_

She grab the Tenga's arm and kicked it away.

_'Cuz you ain't got a chance!_

Brittany saw two Tengas running at her, she jumped into the air and kicked both the Tengas.

_We're gonna send you back to the bird sanctuary!_

A Tenga took her by surprise by grabbing her from behind.

_Where you will spend your days,  
Learning to basket weave._

A Tenga was charging at her, but she kicked it away.

_Don't look now, you better run,  
Why don't you just fly away?_

Brittany tried to shake the Tenga off, but couldn't.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky, _

_Rangers gonna get you!_

Julian then grabbed the Tenga and was able to toss the Tenga off.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Tenga bye bye!_

"Great were still losing!" A Tenga shouted.

_Ugly ugly birdies in the sky, _

_Rangers gonna get you!_

"I think it's the cold weather, let's get out of here," another Tenga said.

_Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,  
Watch the Tenga,_

Then Tengas flew off.

_Tenga bye bye!_

"Well we needed to be on our way," Rito said.

"Yes but let me leave you a gift," Slobella said as she fired a green beam that hit Brittany, Till next time." Then Rito and Slobella teleported away.

"Are you alright Brittany?" Jon asked as he and Julian went to Brittany.

"Yeah I think so," Brittany said. She checked her watch to see what time it is, "Crap I'm going to be late for my interview."

"Don't worry, I'll get you home," Julian said.

"And I'll go to the Command Center and tell the others about Slobella's return," Jon said.

Julian and Brittany were heading for his car as Jon teleported way.

* * *

Later at the Command Center, Jon told Zordon, Alpha, and the other Rangers about what happened.

"Slobella's back?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Jon replied, "I don't know how though."

"Rangers, might to be more caution then last time," Zordon said, "Slobella might not be easy to defeat then last time."

"We just need clean her a different way than last time," Paige said.

"How about we use Super Soakers to clean her off this time?" Chris suggested.

The Rangers started to smile to each other at Chris's idea, "Anyone have Super Soakers?" Emile asked.

* * *

Back at the park, Rito and Slobella were relaxing under a dying tree, "This is the life, right sweetheart?" Rito said.

"When we are together it will always be perfect," Slobella said.

"Oh come on! Don't make us throw up in our helmets!" Haley shouted as the six Rangers, morphed, arrived with the water gun known as Super Soakers in hand.

"Why do you Rangers keep bugging us when we want to be alone!" Slobella shouted.

"Because we can't let monsters like you wonder around!" Tyler shouted, "Fire at will!"

The Rangers pumped the water guns and started to spray the monster with soapy water they put in the water guns.

"Ah! Not soap! Not again!" Slobella shouted as the Rangers continue to spray Slobella. Yet when the Rangers were spraying her, she didn't feel any different, "I don't feel my powers fading away."

"I know," Rito said as he pulled out a flame thrower and fired it at the Rangers, making them fall to the ground, "It's because I gave you a power boost."

"What power boost?" Jon said as the Rangers were getting back up.

"Oh I gave her a Dark Jewel so now no matter how much you clean her, she won't lose her powers," Rito explained.

"So that explains my new power as well," Slobella said.

"What power?" Haley said.

"Well it seem I got the power to turn other girl into slobs like myself," Slobella said.

"Well guys, it looks like we have to do this the old fashion way," Tyler said, "Ready Light Javelins!"

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon were watching the battle, "Ayeyaiyai! Zordon what can the Rangers do to defeat Slobella?"

"I believe the only way to stop Slobella this time is to destroy the Dark Jewel inside her," Zordon explained.

* * *

Back at the fight, Tyler, Jon and Emile were fighting Slobella while the others were fighting Rito.

Jon and Tyler tried to stab Slobella with their Javelins, but she caught them and kicked Emile, who was trying to sneak behind her.

"You can't stop me!" Slobella shouted as she let out a loud burp that shook the ground, making the Rangers lose their footing and making them fall.

"Ha, now we have them now!" Rito shouted.

Then unknown to ant one a dark ball of energy flew though the air and hit Slabella. "Um Rito I don't feel so good," Slobella said.

"What?" Rito could say before Slobella exploded right in front of him. "Huh? But? How? Rangers!"

"Hey don't look at us," Tyler said, "We don't know what happened as well."

Before Rito can take a step towards the Rangers something grabbed Rito and knocked him to the ground. The Rangers saw a large ferocious wolf creature in black armor on top of Rito. "Rito, Zedd and Rita needs to see you!" it said as it teleported away with Rito, leaving the Rangers confused.

* * *

Back on the moon, Rito appeared back in the throne room with the wolf monster. "What's going on?" Rito asked.

"We would like to know what you were thinking when you went to Earth with that monster," Rita said.

"Hey I was getting lonely and I missed her," Rito replied in a sad tone.

"Well you are excused since your stunt helped us show that the Rangers are still not ready to stand up to the Dark Jewels," Zedd explained.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were gathered to listen to what Zordon had to say, "Rangers," he started, "Today I was disappointed at what happened. You Rangers should have started to master the Light Power and used its power to defeat Slobella. Today we were lucky but now Zedd and Rita can use this weakness against us next time. You'll all have to train harder to master the Light Power to stop Zedd and Rita."

"We're sorry Zordon, we'll train harder," Tyler answered for the Rangers.

* * *

The next day at school, the Rangers were sitting in the cafeteria think on what Zordon said. "He's right you know," Tyler said.

"We know," Chris said, "But how can we train harder?"

"Who knows, but we need to do this to beat Zedd and Rita," Brittany said.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but here's the new chapter, and I'll like to thank J.W. Appel for Slobella and Wolfbeast. and Wolfbeast will be stay for a few chapters.


	45. Ch 44: Dark Sides

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 44: Dark Sides

At the end of the school day, Emile was getting his books out of his locker and getting his jacket out. Once he was all set he started to walk down the hall, where he heard glass breaking and someone saying, "Damn it!"

Emile stopped to check the science classroom where he saw a red head girl surrounded by beakers, glasses, and vials of different colored liquids.

"Hey," he said getting the girl's attention, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm May Jackman," she said hold out her hand for Emile to shake, but she put it down as Emile was wait for her to continue, "And I'm here to use the lab for a project."

"What project?" Emile asked.

"Oh it's just something I've been working on," May replied, "You know the story of Jekyll and Hyde?"

"Yeah," Emile replied.

"Well I was thinking one day and thought about the serum the Dr. Jekyll made and I always wanted to make it," May explain.

"Why though?" Emile said, "Jekyll became a monster."

"Well if used right..." May was then was interrupted by Emile's Communicator, "What's that?"

"Umm... it's my watch, telling me that I'm late for my commitment," Emile half lied, since he knows he almost forgot that he needs to be at the Command Center.

"Okay then, I hope I get to see you around," May said as Emile left the room.

Once Emile was far away from the room, he teleported out of there.

* * *

Emile soon arrived at the Command Center, where the other Rangers were waiting, "So what kept ya?" Paige asked.

"Well there was this girl who was one of the school's labs to make the potion that was used in Jekyll and Hyde," Emile replied.

The response caused the other Rangers to raise an eyebrow, "You mean the potion that turned Jekyll into a monster?" Jon said.

"Yeah but she said that she had a reason," Emile said, "But I didn't hear it."

"Well then, shall we start our training?" Tyler suggested.

* * *

On the moon Rita smiled at what she saw. "Well, well, well, look at what we got here," she said.

"What is it now?" Zedd asked.

"A girl at the Rangers' school is making a serum from that Jekyll and Hyde story," Rita said.

"A girl thinks she can make something that can turn people into monsters," Thrax said, "How laughable."

"How about we give her a hand. Thrax fetch Wolfbeast," Rita said as she walk to Finster's shop, "Finster I want a serum that can make a human into a monster!"

"As you wish my queen," Finster said, "But aren't you sure you don't want one of my crafted monsters?"

"No! I want a serum for my plan to defeat the Power Rangers!" Rita shouted.

* * *

Later at school, May finished making the serum, "Okay time for a taste test," she said as she took the vial. Soon there was a large bang in the hallway, "Who's out there?" May said as placed the vial down and went to check the hall.

While May was out in the hall, Finster appeared in the room and took May's vial and replaced it with a look alike that had his serum, and he got out of there.

"That was weird," she said as she went back to the table and grabbed the serum, "Well bottoms up." Then May drank the serum to the last drop.

"Well do we have a scoop here?" May turned to see Luke Talsman.

"Just a man from the newspaper looking for a scoop," Luke replied.

"Well I got the biggest scoop of the century," May said, "I made a serum that can help power up anyone and they can help the Power Rangers stop the bad guys."

"That's it? Sounds like a stupid idea. I mean that's something a little kid would make up," Luke said, "Maybe you should stick to those Jekyll and Hyde books and shut up forever." Then Luke left the room.

May was left with anger swelling up in her, "How dare he insult my brilliant idea!" she shouted.

Outside in the hall, Luke was waiting, "Finally Rita's plan is coming together," he said to himself.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were concentrating to help bring out the Light Power. Tyler was getting close and was feeling the power in his hand, but the alarm interrupted his and the other Rangers' thoughts. "Damn," he whispered as he and the others left the room.

"Ayeyaiyai! This is terrible!" Alpha shouted.

"What is it Alpha?" Paige asked.

"Two monsters were spotted near Boardman High," Alpha said.

"Be careful Rangers, we don't know what powers these monsters have," Zordon said.

"Don't worry we will," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers arrived at Boardman High to see the same wolf monster from the other day and a female monster that looked like a disfigure human in a black cloak with long sharp finger nails. "Ahh Rangers I you came, let me introduce ourselves, "The wolf monster said, "I am Wolfbeast and this is Jacqueline Hyde."

"Zedd and Rita must be getting desperate on getting new monsters," Chris said.

"Yeah it sounds like you to were copied out of a horror movie," Brittany added.

"Say what you want, but we will stop you," Jacqueline said as she ran towards the Rangers. The Rangers were surprised to see how fast she struck as she hit Jon and Emile.

The Rangers pulled out their javelins and got ready to fight.

Chris and Tyler jumped into the air and tried to stab Jacqueline Hyde, only to miss when she back-flipped to dodged the attack.

Brittany and Haley attacked only to miss and Jacqueline punched them back, knocking them down.

"Ready Blasters!" Tyler shouted as he and the other pulled out their blasters and aimed them at Jacqueline Hyde.

"AHHH! Not now!" Jacqueline shouted as she started to run off, leaving the Rangers confused. But then they turned to Wolfbeast.

"Looks like you're next," Emile said as the Rangers pointed their blasters at Wolfbeast.

"Well this was just a test, I'll be back," Wolfbeast said as he teleported away.

"That was weird," Haley said, "Should we get back to Zordon?"

"We should," Tyler said as the Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

Back on the moon, Rita was furious at what happened, "What happened out there! Why did she turn back to normal?"

"Well my queen it seems that after a while, the girl will calm down which would make the monster to revert back into her," Finster explained.

"Then we would need to find a way to keep her angry," Rita said.

"Don't worry my queen, she's in high school," Wolfbeast told Rita, "She get angry soon."

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers told Zordon what happened. "Well with what you told me, I believe that Alpha might have the answer," Zordon said.

"Well according to the scans it seems that Jacqueline Hyde is human and she was reverting to her human form," Alpha explained.

"Well do you know what we can do to make her completely human?" Jon asked.

"Not yet," Alpha replied.

"For now Rangers I think it will be best for you to return home and wait till we find a way to stop the monster," Zordon said.

The Rangers agreed to that idea and teleported out of there.

* * *

The next day at Boardman High, The Rangers, minus Brittany, were in the chorale class waiting for it to start.

"So do you guys think the monster will attack again?" Haley asked.

"I put my money on it," Chris said.

Soon the teachers came out of the office and told the class to get their music ready.

Elsewhere in the school, May was entering the girl's bathroom, where three other girls were putting on their makeup, soon one of them noticed May. "Hey look it's the school's nerd," the one girl said as the girls turned to face May.

"Can you leave me alone for today? I don't feel well," May said.

"Why did another of your dorky idea failed again?" the second girl said as the others started to laugh.

"I mean it," May said as she started to get angry.

"Or what?" the third girl said as May's anger grew.

Soon a roar and a screams can be heard thought out the school. "Students and faculty please evacuate the school," the principle said over the loud speakers, "A monster has be spotted in the school, repeat a monster has been spotted in the school."

The students started to panic as they started to evacuate the school, and in the confusion the Rangers were able to slip away unnoticed.

In front of the school, Jacqueline Hyde walked out to see Wolfbeast and a bunch of Dark Putties. Then the Rangers arrived to confront the monsters, "Hey uglies!" Tyler shouted getting the monsters' attention, "What the big idea throwing the school into a scare?"

"Well how else can we your attention?" Wolfbeast replied, "Attack!"

Then the Dark Putties charged at the Rangers. Then Rangers pulled out their weapons to fend off the Putties.

When the Rangers attacked the Putties, the Putties easily countered the attacks and tossed the Rangers weapons to the sides and two Putties were holding down each Ranger.

"Now that had to be easy," Jacqueline said, "Now let's make these Rangers evil."

Jacqueline raised her arms and dark red beams fired at the Rangers and each Ranger can feel a evil energy building up in them. "What is this?" Haley shouted.

"Submit Rangers, to your dark sides," Jacqueline said.

* * *

"Ayeyaiyai! The Rangers are in trouble!" Alpha said.

"Calm down Alpha," Zordon said, "We need to find a way to help the Rangers."

"But how!" Alpha said. Soon a beeping noise came from the controls, "Now what?"

Alpha pressed a few buttons to see that they got a message that said, "Send me my Morpher."

* * *

Back at Boardman High, the Rangers were still being held down by the Dark Putties. "Soon the world will be ours," Wolfbeast said.

Then two laser beams were fired at the two monsters, knocking them down.

And to the Rangers surprise, they saw the Shadow Ranger land right in front of them. "Z?" Paige asked.

"Yeah it's me," Z replied, "Sorry for leaving you guys. But now you guys need to summon the Light Power to get rid of those Putties." Then Z pulled out his javelin and sword and charged at the monsters.

The Rangers took Z's advice and started to concentrate on their Light Power. In a surge of energy the Rangers started to glow and that glow knocked the Putties off and destroyed them.

"We did it!" Emile shouted.

"The Putties are destroyed!" Brittany added.

"Now let's stop these monsters!" Tyler said as Z was knocked down by the monsters.

"Wait guys," Z said, "That female monster is human."

"We know," Chris said.

"But the human part is trying to regain control, we need to help her," Z explained.

"How?" Jon asked.

"One of us need to guide her with the light," Z said.

"I'll do it," Emile said as he ran towards Jacqueline Hyde. While the others went to fight Wolfbeast. "Hey listen! You're not a monster!"

Jacqueline punched Emile but he caught the monster. "You're human, you have to take control!" Emile shouted as he started to glow, "Think of what you wanted to do!"

Jacqueline stopped trying to attack and said, "I do know," in May's voice.

The Jacqueline Hyde grabbed her head and screamed. Then Jacqueline Hyde and May Jackman split and flew in different directions.

"Hey you okay?" Emile asked.

"Power Rangers? I'm a lucky girl," May replied.

"Stay here and we will finish this," Emile said as he got to the other Rangers.

"What have you done to me!" Jacqueline shouted.

"It's your demise!" Tyler shouted, "Formation!"

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

"We'll meet again Rangers," Wolfbeast said as he teleported away.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannon fired a golden ball of energy at Jacqueline Hyde.

"NOOOOO!" she shouted as she fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

"No! How do the Rangers keep beating our monsters!" Rita shouted.

"It's the Shadow Ranger, if it wasn't for him we could of won," Thrax stated.

* * *

Back at Boardman High, the Rangers sneaked back into school where their Communicator went off. "What is it Zordon?" Tyler answered.

"Congratulations on your victory today Rangers," Zordon said, "Today marks the first step in mastering the Light Power. With this you can stand up to the Dark Putties or any monsters infused with a Dark Jewels."

"Thank you Zordon," Tyler said.

"So Z, what made you become a Ranger again?" Paige asked.

"Well I was watching you guy fight those monsters and how you were about to lose. It made me realized that I still need to be a Rangerto help you guys out," Z explained.

"Well it's great to have the team back together," Chris said.

The Rangers arrived at the main hall to see police officers take May away in handcuffs. "What's going on?" Emile asked.

"That girl is being placed under arrest for being a monster," a student replied.

"How? She was a victim in Zedd and Rita's plan!" Paige pointed out.

"It all the P.A.R. They say that these people who are involved with the Ranger are dangerous and should be placed in jail," another student explained.

"This is crazy," Tyler said, "Scratch that the P.A.R. are crazy."

A/N: Sorry for the wait I was working on a research paper. I like to thank J.W. Appel for the monster idea.


	46. Ch 45: The Mechanic from Hell

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 45: The Mechanic from Hell

At Boardman High, the school day was over, yet the students couldn't leave because Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito were attacking in the parking lot with the Putties. And the Rangers, who were morphed, were taking care of this situation.

Paige pulled out the Power Whip and wrapped it around a Putty and started to swing it to the other Putties.

Jon pulled out the Power Guns and fired at the Putties along with Brittany.

Chris had his Power Lance out along with Emile, who had his Power Axe, were taking care of any Putties that were trying to get to the other students.

This left Tyler, Haley, and Z to confront the three monsters. "Goldar do you guys ever learn that you can't stop us?" Tyler said.

"We will never give up not until this world belongs to Lord Zedd!" Goldar replied as the three villains charged at the Rangers.

"You two ready?" Tyler asked.

"Ready," Z and Haley said as the three Rangers feet started to glow.

"Now!" Tyler shouted as the three Rangers jumped into the air and kicked the villains, knocking them to the ground.

"You guys ready to fight the rest of us?" Paige said as the last of the Putties were destroyed.

Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito got up to see that the Putties they brought were destroyed. "Darn it!" Rito shouted as he kicked a nearby car, then he grabbed his foot, "OW! OW! Too hard! Too hard!"

"We'll be back!" Goldar shouted as the villains teleported away.

"Of course you will," Tyler said.

* * *

On the moon, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito returned to mad Zedd, "You fools dare to face me after you lost to the Rangers again!"

"Please forgive us my lord," Scorpina pleaded.

"You fools keep on fail..." Zedd was interrupted with the phone ringing, "Finster answer the phone!"

"Right away my lord," Finster said as he answered the phone, "Hello." Finster then listen to who was calling, "My lord I think it is important."

"Are sure it's not another ad?" Rita said, "Because if it is we need to switch to a private number."

"It's someone named Gear Master," Finster replied.

"Excellent," Zedd said as he took the phone, "About time you called back! When can you get here?" Zedd listen to what the person on the other side of the phone say. "Perfect," Zedd said as he hanged up the phone.

"Who was that father?" Thrax asked.

"You will see," Zedd replied.

* * *

Later that day, Paige was driving her car to tonight's play practice she felt that there was something wrong with her car. She noticed as she was driving that the car would steer a little to the left. She decided to pull off on the side and called her mother, "Hi mom, it's me. It seems there something wrong with my car I'm taking it to a repair shop. And don't worry I'll have Jake to take me to the practice."

When Paige hang up on her phone she took her car to a nearby repair shop where she pulled in and told them what was wrong with her car.

"So how long will it take to find the problem with the car?" Paige asked.

"It might take a while to find the problem," the man said.

"Well I need to go to my play practice, so can you call me at this number," Paige said as she wrote her number down.

* * *

At Boardman High, the directors wanted to do a quick practice with the tavern scene. All the guys who were in that scene were getting ready. In this scene only four of the male Rangers were in it, so Chris was watching from the side.

As the guys on stage was singing, the stage door opened and Paige walked in. "Hey Paige, what happened?" Haley asked.

"It seems that there is something wrong with my car," Paige replied as she head for the girl's dressing room.

"That sucks," Chris said as Jon started his solo.

Paige got out of the dressing room, in her costume, as the guys finished the song and now the directors wanted to practice with the bottle dance, where Jon and Emile were apart. "This is great," Paige said.

"What now?" Brittany asked.

"I got a message and it seems that the wheel axle is bent badly in my car and it will take them awhile to fix it," Paige explained.

"That really sucks," Chris said.

The Rangers heard a glass bottle hit the stage and the saw one of the dancers getting up out of the dance.

"Please remind me the next time we see Rito, to kick him hard in the shin," Paige requested.

As the dance was done the students were called to take their places for the full practice.

* * *

The next day Rita was watching the Rangers enter their school. "Zedd who why do we have to wait for that person you called!" Rita demanded.

"Just wait, he'll be here soon," Zedd said.

Soon a large ship landed near the palace and a figure in titanium mechanical armor with gold gantlets and gears coming out of its shoulders, "Greeting, Gear Master is here to help you with you repairs," it introduce itself.

"What! We were waiting for a mechanic!" Rita shouted.

"I'm not just a mechanic, I'm the best mechanic there is," Gear Master said.

"Great to have you here, I need you to repair Serpentera so that I can destroy the Power Rangers," Zedd explained.

"Power Ranger?" Gear Master said, "They still giving you trouble?"

"Well these are new Rangers and I need Serpentera to finally beat them," Zedd replied.

"How 'bout I take care of them," Gear Master suggested.

"What makes you think you can beat them?" Goldar asked.

"In my spare time I created weapons for anyone and I also have these," Gear Master said as he pressed a button and a small group of robots with metallic grey bodies and brass helmets.

"Aren't those the Machine Empire's Cogs?" Scorpina asked.

"Yes, I took the remaining Cogs after the Empire fell and reprogrammed them to work for me," Gear Master, "Now I need to know if any of the Rangers have anything that I can use."

"Like what?" Wolfbeast asked.

"Like a cell phone, other personal devices, or a car," Gear Master replied.

"Well there is the Orange Ranger's car that I kick the yesterday," Rito said, "I kick it so hard the my foot still hurts."

"Perfect, I'll get my a weapon ready," Gear Master said as he teleported back to his ship.

In Gear Master's ship, he was in his weapon storage, "What to pick," he said as walk past each weapon. Then he stopped in front of a weapon, it was a large weapon with heavy armor, large gas canister on its back, and its right arm was a flamethrower, "This will do." Gear Master open up his gantlet to show a small key pad and a blue button next to it, "Activate weapon 276, Weldjerk."

Soon a orange-red glow came from the weapon's small panel as the weapon came to life.

* * *

At the repair shop, where Paige's car is at, Gear Master, his weapon, and a group of Cogs. Before anyone can do anything, the Cogs released a blue gas that put the humans to sleep. "You know why we are here, get the jammer up so that we can start working on the Ranger's car without interference," Weldjerk commanded.

* * *

Hours later at the Command Center, Alpha was trying to figure out about the electrical interference that came out of nowhere, "I just don't get it. This thing came out of nowhere," Alpha said, "What does this mean?"

"I don't know Alpha, we need the Rangers to check it out," Zordon said.

"Zordon we can't, they are still in school," Alpha pointed out.

"I know but should be starting their lunch period now," Zordon said, "We need to call them."

* * *

At Boardman High, the students were getting ready for their lunch periods. The six Rangers in Choralewere leaving the classroom with their friends, but they stopped when the Communicators started beeping, The Rangers retreated to the empty band room, "What is it Zordon?" Tyler asked.

"There is an unknown electrical interference, we need you to check it out," Zordon said.

"Okay we need to wait for Brittany and Z," Tyler said.

Brittany and Z have already ducked in a hiding spot the will join you," Zordon said.

"Okay then," Tyler said, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers arrived at the spot where Zordon was talking about and to Paige's surprise it was the repair shop that she brought her car to yesterday.

"So you must be the Power Rangers," Gear Master said as he walked out of the shop.

"And who are you?" Chris demanded.

"I am Gear Master, the best mechanic in the galaxy," he introduced himself.

"And what are you doing here?" Paige added, worried about her car.

"Oh something you might like Orange Ranger," Gear Master said, "But it is not ready yet. So I'll let the Cogs keep you busy."

The Rangers got ready to fight as the Cogs started to walk out of the shop.

"Stop villain!" Everyone looked up to see Ninjor arriving on a cloud and landed next to the Rangers, "I just knew something was wrong."

"Now there is nine to deal with," Gear Master said as he walked back to the shop, "No matter, keep them busy."

The Rangers pulled out their Power Weapons and charged at the Cogs.

Emile blocked a punch from a Cogs and counter with a swing of his axe, making a large hole in the Cog.

Paige jumped on top of a Cog and lashed her whip at another. Her whip wrap around a Cog's legs and she pulled, but it was too hard and the Cogs legs were pulled off and into the one she was standing on. "I'll take that," she said.

Chris stabbed his lance into a Cog and used that Cog to hit any other Cog that was coming to him.

Z stabbed his sword into Cog, but was stuck so he had to kick the Cog off and into another.

A few Cogs were charging at Brittany, she pulled out her arrow and fired it at the Cogs. The arrow pierced through the Cogs and made them stuck together.

Haley used her daggers and aimed for the Cogs' neck making them unable to fight.

Jon fired his Power guns at the Cogs and he was amazed at how his guns knocked the Cogs to pieces.

With Ninjor and Tyler, they were using their swords to cut the Cogs to pieces.

Soon the Rangers had destroy the Cogs, "That was kind of easy," Brittany said.

Then the Rangers heard the door open and Gear Master, Weldjerk, and a lone Cog walked out with a car under a tarp. Gear Master saw the fallen Cogs, "Should of reactivated the weapons," he said to himself.

"What are you doing now?" Paige demanded.

"Well Orange Ranger we did a little remodeling to your car," Gear Master said as he removed the tarp to show a black evil looking car with guns in the front and back of the car.

"What did you do?" Paige shouted.

"Don't you like it?" Gear Master asked, "I think it time for a test drive and my weapon is looking forward to you Rangers."

Gear Master teleported out of there as Weldjerk and the Cog entered the car. "Get us if you can!" Weldjerk shouted.

"Alpha send the Power Cycles," Tyler said to his Communicator.

"Right away," Alpha replied as the Power Cycles appeared next to the Rangers.

"Finally I get my own Power Cycle," Z said as he and the other Rangers got on their cycle and drove after the monster, leaving Ninjor behind.

"Well I'll just wait till I'm needed again," Ninjor said.

On the road the Rangers were chasing the weapon in the car. "So those Rangers have motorcycles as well," Weldjerk said as it got up from it seat and aimed its right arm at the Rangers. Then a large stream of fire came at the Rangers, who barely dodged the flames.

"What king of monster is this?" Emile asked.

"I'm not a monster, I'm a weapon!" Weldjerk shouted, "Activate the oil slick!"

The Cog pressed a button in the car and oil started to spill onto the street, some the Rangers were able to avoid it, but Haley and Z didn't react fast and hit the oil and fell on the street.

"Haley! Z!" Jon shouted.

"They'll catch up, we need to focus on stopping that thing," Tyler said getting the Rangers to focus on what is up ahead.

"You Rangers are persistent," Weldjerk said as it turn a knob on its arm, "Take this!" it shout as it started to fire fireball at the Rangers.

The Rangers were easily dodging the fireball, but one of the fireballs hit a local store, "Great," Chris said. "Jon we need to help them."

"Okay," Jon replied as he and Chris quickly turned around to help the people in the store.

"Ah four Rangers now," Weldjerk said, "Cog fire the guns!"

The Cog followed the order and pressed the button for the guns. The guns that we in the back started to fire rapidly at the Rangers.

Brittany was first hit and was thrown off her bike. "Brittany!" Emile shouted, but he didn't see that the gun hit the car that pushed it in front of Emile, making him crash.

"Tyler we need to end this now," Paige said.

"I agree," Tyler said as he pulled out the Metallic Relic, "White Metallic Power up!" Then Tyler's body started to glow and then he became the White Metallic Ranger. Tyler got off his bike and flew towards Weldjerk.

"Since when could Rangers fly?" Weldjerk shouted as Tyler grabbed it by its flamethrower arm and lift it out of the car.

The Cog in the driver seat watched as Weldjerk was getting higher in the air. "Hey stupid!" The Cog turned to see Paige with her blaster pointed at it, she pulled the trigger and took out the Cog. Without the Cog the car started to steer out of control until it rammed into a tree. "My car Paige shouted as she stopped next to her car.

In the air, Tyler tossed Weldjerk into the air and pulled out his sword. When Weldjerk fell back to Tyler's level, he swung his sword and cut it into two pieces, destroying it.

Tyler landed back on the ground and returned back to normal. The other Rangers that were left behind finally caught up and noticed that Alpha arrived next Paige's car. "Well Paige it may take some time but I can repair it," Alpha said.

"Thank you Alpha," Paige replied as Alpha and the car teleported out of there.

* * *

On the moon, Gear Master was surprised at what he saw. "What do you know the Power Rangers destroyed your weapon," Rita said.

"I'm not done yet," Gear Master said as he open his gantlet and pressed a few buttons, " Weapon 276 activate auto repair!"

On Earth the pieces of Weldjerk came back together for make a newly formed Weldjerk.

"Weapon 276 activate the overdrive!" Gear Master said as it pressed the blue button.

The power core of Weldjerk went from orange-red to blue and the rest of Weldjerk glowed and grew into a giant.

"The Rangers looked up at horror at the giant Weldjerk, "I thought we destroyed it!" Jon shouted.

"Must be some sort of backup," Emile pointed out.

"No matter, we need to destroy it," Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agree.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shining Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and the a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

"Ninjor is back!" Ninjor shouted as he appeared next to the Megazord.

"How can you fight when you are bind?" Weldjerk asked.

"What do you mean?" Ninjor demanded.

"This!" Weldjerk shouted as it tossed chains around the Megazord and Ninjor's arms. Then it took the chains and welded it to a nearby building. "Now that you are bind, I can destroy you," Weldjerk said as it turned the knob on its arm to make the flame look like a sword.

"You used such dirty trick to fight! It makes me furious!" Ninjor shouted as his appearance turned more into a samurai. Ninjor was able to break out of out of the chains and went after Weldjerk.

Ninjor used his sword and hit Weldjerk and knocking it down, "Give up villain!" Ninjor shouted.

"Never!" Weldjerk shouted as it shot its flames at Ninjor knocking him back.

"Hey Ninjor can you help us?" Tyler asked.

"Sure thing Rangers," Ninjor replied and Ninjor slashed his sword to destroy the chains that held the Megazord.

"Now let's end this!" Tyler shouted as the snake sword appeared in the Megazord's hand. It lashed at Weldjerk but it used its flames to keep the sword away.

"Great it can keep our sword away with that flamethrower," Z stated.

"We need cut from its fuel supply," Emile pointed out.

"Leave that to me Rangers," Ninjor said as he charged at Weldjerk again. Weldjerk started to fire again but Ninjor jumped over Weldjerk and cut a hose that was the main fuel line for its arm.

"What have you done!"Weldjerk shouted.

"Now let's try this again," Tyler said.

The Megazord raised its arm as the sword started to glow in seven colors.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

The Megazord lashed the snake sword at Weldjerk.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

An electrical surge was flowing though Weldjerk before it exploded.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

* * *

"Impossible! They destroyed my weapon!" Gear Master shouted.

"Couldn't you use the auto repair thing again?" Rito asked.

"The problem is that when my weapon is in overdrive the weapon cannot be repaired," Gear Master explained.

"Well this was all entertaining but I need you to start with the repairs on Serpentera," Zedd said.

"Fine," Gear Master replied, "But to let you know those Rangers will pay."

* * *

Back at Boardman High, the Rangers came back a few minutes before lunch was over. With luck, the students were watching the news about the Rangers fighting off the latest threat.

"Up next; should the Power Rangers be held accountable for the damages they cause?" This caught the Rangers attention when the newscaster started to talk about if the government should sue the Power Rangers.

For the rest of the school day the idea of the Power Rangers being sued was the big talk around school.

"I can't believe that they want to sue the Power Rangers," Jon said.

"It's impossible to do," Jon stated.

"Well it seems that they need an scapegoat," Paige pointed out.

Then the Communicators went off making the Rangers hid from the rest of the students, "Rangers I need to talk to you at the Command Center," Zordon said.

The Rangers nodded at each other then teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived to see what Zordon wanted to talk about.

"Zordon if this is about us getting sued..." Tyler tried to explain.

"Don't worry Tyler, that's just an excuse for the humans to use to get close to the Ranger technology," Zordon explained, "I called here to tell you the reason why Gear Master is here."

The Rangers were relaxed at what Zordon said.

"Gear Master was brought here to repair Serpentera," Zordon said, "Things might get harder from here on out. You need to train harder to master the Light Power, same thing with you Z with the Dark Power."

"We understand Zordon," Tyler replied.

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I've been writing a paper for my classes, but I'll try update more. And with Gear Master you can also submit ideas for weapons for him to use like you did for Zedd and Rita's monsters.


	47. Ch 46: Full Terror

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 46: Full Terror

At the BPAC it was the last night for Fiddler on the Roof and the cast was finishing up the last song,

Cast: _Anatevka, Anatevka  
Underfed, overworked Anatevka  
Where else could Sabbath be so sweet_

_Anatevka, Anatevka  
Intimate, obstinate Anatevka  
Where I know everyone I meet_

_Soon I'll be a stranger in a strange new place  
Searching for an old familiar face  
From Anatevka_

_I belong in Anatevka  
Tumbledown, workaday Anatevka  
Dear little village, little town of mine_

Soon the stage was cleared leaving the girl who was the Fiddler was left to play the violin then Tim who was Tevye came back on and lead the fiddler off the stage.

The orchestra started to play again and different groups of the cast came on back on the stage to take their bows until everyone in the cast was back on stage. Then the stage went dark and Haley, who was Fruma Sarah and on fly wires, came out and flew around the stage making the cast run off.

The audience kept applauding on the show's success while the cast were celebrating as well.

The cast and audience soon came to the front lobby.

As Tyler was wondering around he heard someone call him, "Great show, White Ranger."

Tyler whipped his head to see a blonde man in a blue suit, "What are you talking about?" he said trying to deny being a Ranger.

"Don't deny it. I know who you are," the man whispered, "It's me Witty Phantom."

"Witty Phantom?" Tyler replied.

"Yeah I'm still on Earth," Witty Phantom said, "I heard of this play so I disguised myself and came to see this."

Elsewhere in the front lobby Courtney came to congratulate her sister, "Great job Haley!"

"Thanks Courtney," Haley replied, "How did Matt and David think of it?"

"They enjoyed it," Courtney replied.

Soon the crowd faded away leaving the performers to return to the stage where the director was waiting for them, "Okay everyone get change and let's start taking this set apart."

* * *

On the moon, Wolfbeast was watching the Rangers. "Wolfbeast is that plan ready!" Rita shouted.

Wolfbeast turned to Rita, "Of course my queen," he said, "I have everything ready for tonight's full moon. I just need a distraction."

"Easy enough, we shall send the Tengas," Zedd said.

The villains were waiting for the Tengas to show up, but nothing was happening. "Where are those blasted Tangas?" Zedd shouted.

"I'll go check," Rito volunteered as he ran out of the throne room. Soon Rito came back with a note in his hand. "Um I think we have a problem."

"Let me see that," Zedd said as he took the note and read it.

'Dear Masters,

Do to the coldness of Ohio, we Tengas flew south for the winter. We'll be back in the spring.

The Tenga Warriors.'

"How dare they leave us while in our time of need!" Zedd shouted.

"Let just send in the Putties for now," Rita said.

* * *

Back at the scene shop Chris, Brittany, and Tyler were putting some of the props away and since they were alone, they can discuss being Rangers. "I know Zordon wants us to be able to master the Light Power, but we cannot be the Dawn Rangers," Brittany said.

"But then we'll never be able to stop Darkseid," Chris stated.

"Well we will still need to train with the light power…" Tyler was then interrupted by the sound of shutter door opening.

"Okay let's get those set pieces and load them on the truck," their director said.

As the cast and stage crew were getting the pieces of the set, they were unaware of the Putties that was sneaking into the scene shop.

One of the cast members saw the Putties and let out a scream. "Of course," Tyler said as the Rangers got ready for a fight.

"Hey if there is going to a fight here, then let's fight on the stage," one of the Rangers cast mate, Aref, suggested.

To everyone's surprise the Putties follow those who were going fight, which were the Rangers and Aref while everyone else waited in the scene shop.

Two Putties run towards Paige, she jumped into the air and kicked the Putties' emblem, destroying them.

Z grabbed a Putty's arm and tossed it to another Putty.

A Putty tossed Emile to the ground and was about to attack again until Emile kicked it on its emblem.

A Putty was charging at Haley, where she flipped over it and knocked it into another.

Aref grabbed a prop bench that was in the show to block the Putties' attack, then he decided to toss the bench at the, without realizing that he hit the emblems on the Putties.

In the mist of the fight, when Chris was near the stage door to the hallway, someone reached out and grabbed him and pulled him into the hallway.

Chris looked to see who grabbed him and was surprised to see Luke Talsman, "What the hell?" Chris shouted as he broke free from Luke's grip.

"Fight me," Luke said as he started to punch and kick Chris.

"Are you crazy!" Chris shouted back as he either blocked or dodged Luke's attacks.

Luke just grabbed Chris's shirt and tossed him to the lockers. "What's the matter Blue Ranger, afraid to use your full power?" Luke asked.

"What?" Chris shouted.

"That's right I know who you are," Luke said, "And I'll release your true might that Zordon is afraid of." Luke pulled out blue powder and blow it in Chris's face.

Chris's eyes started to feel heavy and he fell asleep. Luke smiled as he teleported out of there with Chris.

Back on stage, Jon tripped a group of Putties that was surrounding him then started to jump on each Putty's emblem.

A Putty grabbed Brittany from behind, but she used this to her advantage and used her legs to kick the any Putties that came to attack her.

Tyler punch a Putty that made it fell on more Putties then he kicked the last Putty and it flew into the audience seats and landed in a seat where it got destroyed.

Soon all the Putties were on the ground and they shattered to pieces.

"Wow that was something," Aref said.

"You did good Aref," Brittany said.

"Hey where's Chris?" a member of the cast asked as everyone came back on stage.

The Rangers looked around to see that their Blue Ranger was gone.

"What happen to him?" Emile asked.

"He must of been taking by those monsters," a student suggested.

"We need to find him and if we cannot find him, we'll need to call the police," the director said.

"Well take the outside," Tyler said as he and the Rangers left the stage.

"Where are the Power Rangers when you need them?" another student asked.

The Rangers were a good distance away from the school, the Rangers pulled out their Communicators, "Zordon we got a problem," Tyler said.

"I know Tyler, come to the Command Center," Zordon said. The Rangers nodded and teleported out of there.

Back in the school, Aref was wondering though the hall until a voice called out to him, "Excuse me," Aref turned to see Witty Phantom, "Do you know where the Rangers are I saw what happened to the Blue Ranger."

"How should I know?" Aref replied.

"You're one of the four friends who knows their secret identities?" Witty Phantom asked.

"No," Aref replied, "But you said that you know what happened to the Blue Ranger as we are wondering what happened to Chris. And then Tyler and the others suggested to look outside." Then Aref eyes went wide, "I should of guess it was them."

"Damn I talked too much again," Witty Phantom said, "Last time I did that Zedd sent a monster after me."

"Well since the Rangers are not here, let's look for Chris ourselves," Aref said as he walked up to Witty Phantom and lead him out the door.

* * *

Chris felt light headed as he opened his eyes to a fire left of him, an round object in front of him, and he saw trees around the area and a small pedestal that had a mirror that was facing away from him. Then he noticed that his arms and legs were tied to a tree.

"Hey he's awake," Rito said as he and Goldar walked towards him.

"Greetings Chris," Luke said as he walked out of the dark, "I hope you are comfortable."

"Should of known that you were with Zedd and Rita," Chris said, "What do you want with me?"

"Simple I want you to join us," Luke replied.

"But why me?" Chris asked

"It simple we both share an animal that is within us," Luke said as his body transformed to a familiar figure, "A wolf."

"Wolfbeast!" Chris said.

"And with this Moon Mirror and the full moon, your inner wolf will come out," Wolfbeast said as he turned the mirror and the moon light reflected off the mirror and hit Chris. Pain filled his entire body as it was trying change, but Chris resisted.

"He's strong, but he will break soon," Wolfbeast said as he turned to Goldar and Rito, "You two stay here while I go after the Power Rangers. The full moon will protect me."

Then Wolfbeast teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were trying to find out where Chris was, "This doesn't make sense," Paige said, "We should of find the signal from Chris's Morpher."

"It seems that Zedd and Rita had created a radar jammer making sure that we don't find Chris," Zordon explained.

Then the alarm started to go off, "Ayeyaiyai! Wolfbeast is attacking Youngstown!" Alpha shouted.

"Great what we just need," Z said.

"We will take care Wolfbeast, Alpha keep looking for Chris," Tyler said.

"I'm on it," Alpha confirmed.

"It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers arrived in Youngstown to fight the monster. "Greeting Rangers," Wolfbeast started, "I welcome you to your final night."

"You think you can beat us?" Emile asked, "When could Zedd and Rita's monsters beat us?"

"Don't let your confidence cloud your judgment," Wolfbeast said as he charged at the Rangers.

"Ready Light Javelins!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers pulled out their javelins.

Wolfbeast was charging at the Rangers, and the Rangers defended themselves, but Wolfbeast knocked them down.

Jon and Haley got back up and attacked Wolfbeast with their javelins. The two Rangers looked at Wolfbeast in horror to see that their attack did nothing to Wolfbeast.

"Pitiful," Wolfbeast said as he punched the two Rangers away.

Emile, Paige, and Brittany fired their Blasters at Wolfbeast's back and it still wasn't doing anything. "Are attacks aren't doing anything!" Brittany pointed out.

"Let's try attacking him at once," Paige suggested.

"Good idea," Tyler commented as the Rangers started to surround Wolfbeast. Then they jumped in the air and slammed their javelins on Wolfbeast, who blocked the attack.

In a swift movement Wolfbeast knocked the Rangers down. "Let's hope this," Z said as he got up, "Shadow Ball!" A dark energy formed in Z's hand and he tossed it at Wolfbeast.

Wolfbeast slashed his claws at the dark ball, cutting it, and it hit the other Rangers. "Sorry guys," Z said.

"You don't get it Ranger," Wolfbeast started, "Your attacks are like child's play."

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha was watching the Rangers getting beat by Wolfbeast. "Oh no Zordon, the Rangers are standing no chance against Wolfbeast," he said.

"Alpha you need to calm down and keep looking for Chris," Zordon said.

"But Zordon what about the others?" Alpha asked.

"Don't worry Alpha, they will have a chance to defeat Wolfbeast," Zordon said, "But they'll need Chris to defeat Wolfbeast."

"Okay Zordon I understand," Alpha said as he went back to look for Chris.

* * *

In the woods where Chris was still resisting the transformation. "How long does it take to make a person evil?" Rito complained.

"He's a Ranger, so it will be harder to do this," Goldar answered.

Unknown to the villains Aref and Witty Phantom was hiding behind a bush, "Okay Chris is here but what do we do about those two monsters?" Aref asked.

"I know those two so leave it to me while you get Chris out of there," Witty Phantom replied as he got out the bush and approached Goldar and Rito in his true form. "Hello again."

Goldar and Rito turned to face Witty Phantom, "Witty Phantom? What are you doing here?" Rito said.

"You know that Lord Zedd has a hit on your head," Goldar added.

"Well I heard about your new plan to destroy the Power Ranges," Witty Phantom said, "So I came to see I can join you."

With Witty Phantom distracting the two villains, Aref was able to sneak up where Chris was tied up. Aref quietly untied Chris's arm and legs, and Chris fell to the ground as if he had no energy left.

"Chris are you alright?" Aref whispered.

"Mi...rror," Chris said.

"What?" Aref asked.

"De...stroy the Mirr...or," Chris replied.

Aref looked up to see the Moon Mirror on the pedestal. He picked up the mirror and with all his might, he slammed the mirror down destroying it.

The sound of glass breaking caught Goldar and Rito's attention. "Who the heck are you?" Rito shouted.

Witty Phantom took this chance to hit Goldar and Rito on the head and ran over to Aref, "Why did you do that!" Witty Phantom yelled.

"Chris told me to," Aref replied.

"Hey it worked," Chris said as got back up and got ready for a fight.

"I knew were still a traitor," Rito said, "Now we got you."

Rito jumped at the heroes only to have them teleported out of there and leaving Rito to hit the ground.

"You missed," Goldar said.

"Shut up," Rito replied.

* * *

At the Command Center, Chris, Aref, and Witty Phantom arrived. "Thank goodness we got you out of there," Alpha said.

"Chris where are we?" Aref asked.

"How should I know," Chris replied acting like he doesn't know what's going on.

"Chris I know you are a Power Ranger as well as the others, so where are we?" Aref said.

"Well friend now you know the Rangers' identity," Zordon said, "But you'll need to take an oath later. Chris the other Rangers needs your help, the only chance to destroy Wolfbeast is approaching."

"I understand Zordon," Chris said, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Frog!"

* * *

In Youngstown the Rangers were laying on the ground. "Nothing's working on this guy!" Jon shouted.

"You don't get it do you?" Wolfbeast started, "During a full moon I become invincible."

"There's always away to a way to stop monster like you," Paige said with confidence.

"Yeah like me!" Chris shouted as he jumped from nowhere and tried to stab Wolfbeast with his javelin, but his attack bounced off of Wolfbeast.

"You dare defy me?" Wolfbeast shouted as he grabbed Chris.

"I'll never obey a bastard like you," Chris said.

Wolfbeast tossed Chris to the other Rangers, "Fine then you'll parish with the other Rangers!" he shouted.

"Guys let's hit him with the Power Cannon," Chris suggested.

"Okay then," Tyler said as he and the other Rangers got back up, "Formation!"

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannon fired a golden ball of energy at Wolfbeast. But in their horror Wolfbeast caught the energy ball and tossed it away.

"What part of 'invincible' don't you understand?" Wolfbeast asked in irritated voice.

"Now what?" Z asked.

Chris looked up to see that the moon is starting disappear in the sky. "Let's fire again," Chris said.

"Why?" Emile asked.

"Trust me!" Chris shouted.

The Rangers placed their hands on their colored panels again and fired another ball of energy at Wolfbeast.

"You Rangers are idiots," Wolfbeast said without realizing that there was no full moon.

When the ball of energy hit Wolfbeast, he was in great pain and fell to his knees, "How can Rangers hurt me during a full moon?" he shouted.

"Cause we are in a lunar eclipse," Chris replied as he pointed to the moonless sky.

"Damn you Blue Ranger!" Wolfbest shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

On the moon, the villains were confused at what happened. ""How did the Power Rangers destroy Wolfbeast?" Rita asked.

"We are in a lunar eclipse, which takes away his power," Thrax answered.

Rita was silent till she put her hand on her head and shouted, "I've got a headache!"

* * *

At the BPAC, the Rangers, with Aref returned to show that everything was alright. And then the director finally said that everyone can go home.

"So surprised to see that we were the Rangers?" Haley asked.

"I was," Aref replied, "Luckily Witty Phantom was with me."

"Yeah I never got the chance to thank you for saving me," Chris said, "But I'm worried."

"'Bout what?" Tyler asked.

"Wolfbeast said that I had a wolf within me and he was going to release it," Chris replied.

"Don't worry Chris," Aref said, "If something happens we'll help you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait but her is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Next will be the start of the winter chapters.


	48. Ch 47: Bury Cold

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 47: Bury Cold

Students were arriving at the high school, along with the Rangers who were amongst them. "Have you guys heard today it's going to snow?" Julian asked.

"Yeah I heard," Brittany said.

Then snowflakes started to fall were students started to look up. "Can we really fight in the snow?" Jon asked.

"Who knows," Chris replied.

Then a delivery truck pulled to the sidewalk and a man walked out the truck with a small package in his hand. He walked into the school and head for the offices. "Excuse me ma'am," the man said getting the secretary's attention.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm here to deliver a package," the delivery man said.

"Okay," the secretary said as she took the package and signed the paper that said that the package was delivered.

The secretary took the package and went to the principal's office. "Sir, there is a package here for you."

"I wasn't expecting a package," the principal said.

"Well it's in your name," the secretary stated.

"Well let's see what it is," the principal said as he took the package. When he opened the package to see a small silver figurine of a dog, "Who would send this?" he said as placed the figurine on his desk.

* * *

On the moon, Thrax smiled at what he saw. "Finally my plan can start," he said.

"Oh, do you have an evil plan in motion?" Rita asked.

"Yes mother, I hidden a demon on Earth," Thrax said.

"What kind of a demon is it?" Zedd asked.

"A snow demon," Thrax answered, "This demon will create a snow storm that will bury the Rangers and their city."

"But what if the Rangers figure out what's going on?" Zedd asked again.

"Already covered," Thrax replied, " Finster is working on a monster to distract the Rangers. This time they will fail."

* * *

The school day was progressing like in normally does and the students did noticed that it was snowing, but they were unaware that there was blizzard forming outside.

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha noticed the blizzard's power. "This can't be right," he said.

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"The blizzard that's forming in Youngstown is unusual," Alpha replied, "It must be Zedd and Rita's doing."

"I see," Zordon said, "We need to get in contact with the Rangers."

* * *

Back at Boardman High, Jon was washing his hands in the bathroom when his Communicator went off. Jon quickly dried off his hands and answered his Communicator, "What is it Zordon?"

"Jon, the blizzard that is forming over Youngstown is getting stronger and we believe Zedd and Rita have something to do with this. You need to tell the other Rangers to come to the Command Center."

"I'm on it," Jon replied as he left the bathroom to see a group of students gathered in front of the front door. He saw Z and Emile amongst the students.

"Hey what's going on?" Jon asked.

"Look for yourself," Emile replied. Jon looked outside to see that the snow piled so high that it buried the entire door.

"Attention students and faculty," the principle said over the PA, "It seems that we and the entire town are buried in snow. Everyone is advises to stay indoors until officials figure out what to do."

"We need to get to the others," Jon whispered. Emile and Z agreed and left the group of students. In no time the Ranger met up with each other and went to the empty band room to teleport.

* * *

In Finster's workshop, Finster was finishing his clay model of a monster. "Finster is that monster ready?" Thrax said as he and Rita walked into the shop.

"Why yes, Bones is almost ready," Finster replied.

"Bones? As in the first monster that I sent out?" Rita asked.

"Of course mother," Thrax said as he pulled out a white crystal, "But with this Ice Crystal, the Rangers will stand no chance."

Thrax placed the crystal next to the clay model of Bones and pulled the lever. The Monster Maker did its work as soon at the end pieces of a blue skeleton, along with a cape and hat, fell out. Then the pieces came back together to form the old skeleton monster. "Greetings, Bones is back to fight again! Or should I call myself Chilly Bones?

* * *

The Rangers arrived at the Command Center, wondering of what was going on. "Zordon what's going on with the storm at our school?" Tyler asked.

"It seems that Zedd and Rita have released something to create this devastating snowstorm," Zordon replied.

"Any luck of locating the thing that is causing all this?" Brittany asked.

"With the snow storm it is hard locate the source," Alpha answered, "But we'll keep trying."

The alarms of the Command Center, "Great what we need, a monster," Jon said.

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe to see Chilly Bones in the city. "A skeleton monster?" Paige said in disbelief.

"It is Rita's first monster Bones. But it seems that they gave it the power over ice," Zordon explained, "It seems this monster was sent as some sort of distraction."

"No matter," Tyler started, "We'll take care of this as you guys find the source of the snow."

"Wait you can't go in the cold like that!" Alpha said as he stopped the Rangers.

"He's right," Zordon said, "Due to the winter months the Power suits weren't designed to be in the cold for a long time, so we designed these."

A coat rack appeared near the controls. There were eight coats on the racks in the Ranger's colors with the same diamond pattern on them. Along with each coat were matching scarves and odd devices.

"These coats and scarves were designed to work with your power suits to keep you warm no matter where you are. And the devices along with them go on the bottom of your boots and keeps you on top of the snow no matter what," Alpha explained.

"Along with these snow attires, Alpha and I made these snow mobiles for you," Zordon added as the lights on the other side of the chamber lit up to reveal eight snow mobiles in the Rangers' colors.

"Perfect, we're set up for the winter months now," Tyler said, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers arrived at the snow buried city and their new snow mobiles and snow attires, Tyler and Z had to wear their coats underneath their breastplate. "So you have arrived Rangers!" Chilly Bones shouted.

The Rangers looked up to see the monster on top of a building. They stop their snow mobiles and walk on the snow to confront the monster.

"Why don't just make this easier for us and just tell us were all this snow was coming from," Paige said.

"Don't make me laugh!" Chilly Bones shouted, "I am Chilly Bones and you'll never get anything but Putties." Then Putties appeared around the Rangers.

The Rangers didn't say anything as they charged at the Putties.

Jon jumped into the air and kicked a Putty into the snow.

Haley blocked a punch from Putty and punched it back in the emblem.

A Putty grabbed Emile's arm, but Paige was able to throw the Putty off of Emile.

Soon all the Putties stopped moving. "What's going on?" Z asked.

Brittany tapped on the Putties and there were no reaction, "I think they are frozen," Brittany suggested.

Chris tipped a Putty over and it just fell into the snow. "Well they are made of clay," he said.

"Stupid Putties," Chilly Bones said as it came down to face the Rangers, "I knew they would be useless in cold."

"Ready Light Javelins!" Tyler shouted as he and the Rangers pulled out their javelins and charged at the monster.

Chilly Bones fell backwards into the snow and disappeared. "Where did it go?" Emile asked.

Chilly Bones popped out of the snow and attacked the Rangers. The Rangers were getting back up and Chilly Bones was amused at the Rangers determination, "You Rangers are always persistent, but in this cold, I'm unstoppable!" it shouted.

"You'll never win Chilly Bones!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers charged at the monster and attacked. With their combined attacks, Chilly Bones was knocked to pieces.

"Did we defeat it?" Jon asked.

Soon the pieces came back together and Chilly Bones was back to normal. "Was that suppose to destroy me?" it asked.

"Great, now what?" Paige said.

"Guys I got an idea," Z said, "Combine your weapons."

The Rangers look at each other and nodded to each other.

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

"Like that will heard me," Chilly Bones said.

Z then jumped into the air and grabbed Chilly Bones head and cape, "Let's see what your body would do without your head," Z said as he rapped the cape around Chilly Bones head and tossed it into the air.

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at Chilly Bones' head.

The beam hit Chilly Bones' head, making it exploded. Then the headless body of Chilly Bones self-destructed.

"Well that takes care of that," Paige said.

Soon the Communicator went off and Tyler answered, "What is it?"

"Rangers, we were able to find the source of the snow storm," Alpha said.

"Where?" Tyler asked.

"At your school," Alpha replied, "We can't figure out where so you need to go there and find it."

"How are we going to do that?" Haley asked.

Soon a hand-held device appeared in Haley's hands, "This is the Turbo Navigator, it aided the Turbo Rangers now it should help you."

"Okay guys let's end this," Tyler said as they teleported out of there.

* * *

The Rangers arrived at the school, surprising the students, "Any luck on the signal?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Haley replied as she started to run down the hall, "Follow me."

The Rangers followed Haley to the school offices then into the principal's office. "Power Rangers, what's going on?"

"Sorry to intrude but..." Tyler started but was interrupted by Haley.

"There! That's the source of the snow!" she shouted as she pointed at the small silver figurine of a dog.

Then a new voice filled the room, "So you figured it all out fine then. We are the Iced Cerberus, crafted by Prince Mephiles himself. Fight me Rangers and I'll show you the power of the winds of Hell's Ninth Circle!"

Then the figurine disappeared and a large thud was heard outside, making some of the students scream. The Rangers teleported to the roof of the school to see a giant ice covered Cerberus.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the new Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and the a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord

"Ninjor is here!" Ninjor shouted as he arrived to aid the Rangers, "Greeting Rangers, I thought you would need help with this demon."

"This is just between us and the Rangers," Iced Cerberus said as it opened its mouths and fired a beam that hit Ninjor and Ninjor was frozen solid.

"Ninjor!" Brittany shouted.

"Now fight us now Rangers!" Iced Cerberus shouted as it charged at the Megazord, but the Megazord dodged the attack.

The Megazord pulled out its snake sword and lashed it around an ice covered Cerberus and shock it.

The Cerberus broke free and charged at the Megazord and attacked it. Two of its mouths grabbed the Megazord's arms and its central head on the Megazord's chest.

"Everything taking server damage!" Chris shouted, "We need to break free!"

"Luckly it placed one of its mouths on the Lightning Gem," Z stated, "Fire the Lightning Gem!"

The Lightning Gem fired an electrical beam into Iced Cerberus's mouth, knocking it back.

The Rangers watched as the demon got back up, "Looks like we need more fire power to defeat this demon," Jon said.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Tyler said, "We call the power of Titanus!" Titanus appeared and walked towards the Armored Megazord. Then the Megazord flew up and Titanus's neck bend forward and its tail became the cannons in its front legs. The Megazord landed on Titanus's back and formed the Ultrazord.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannons and Lightning Gem fired at Iced Cerberus.

"Forgive us Prince Mephiles! We failed you!" Iced Cerberus shouted as it fell to the ground and exploded.

Tyler teleported to the ground to find Iced Cerberus's card and touched it making it burn. Then the snow that was created by Iced Cerberus started to disappeared and Ninjor thawed out.

"Thank you Rangers," Ninjor said.

"It's what we do," Tyler replied.

* * *

On the moon, Thrax was furious at how his plans failed. "How could the Rangers keep winning?" he shouted.

"Don't worry," Rita said, "You'll find a way to destroy the Power Rangers."

"I will," Thrax said as he stormed the throne room.

"He'll be fine," Zedd said, "Right now we need to find a way to be better prepared for the Rangers. Finster!"

Finster walked into the throne room, "Yes my lord," Finster said.

"I need you to find a way to keep the Putties from freezing," Zedd commanded.

"I'll get right on it," Finster said as he returned to his work shop.

* * *

Back at the school, the student had to wait for the snow plows to clear the streets that from the snow that originally came.

The Rangers were waiting next to the door, "The demon may of been destroyed, but we still need to wait till the streets are cleared," Paige said.

"Maybe it was their plan this whole time," The Rangers turned to see Aref.

"Seems like a good idea," Chris said.

"Yeah and who would thought that a demon was in this school," Aref added.

"From the way this all sounds, it must of been Thrax who planned this whole thing," Z stated.

"Might be," Emile said, "Let's just relax for the day and be prepared of the next attack."

* * *

A/N: Well here in the first winter chapter. Tell me what you think of the idea since we're used to see the Rangers fight in warmer areas.


	49. Ch 48: Snow Day Phantom

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 48: Snow Day Phantom

During the night in Boardman, a snow storm was passing by. The end result was a blanket of snow thought out Boardman the next day, meaning that schools were canceled. While the students were enjoying their day off. As for the Rangers they took this time to master their Light Power at the Command Center.

The Rangers were in the chamber meditating. Each Ranger's, other than Z, hands and feet were glowing in their color, while Z's hand and feet had a dark aura. In between the Rangers' hands was a small ball of energy.

"Well Rangers," Alpha said as he entered the chamber, "Zordon said that you are getting the hang of controlling the Light Power and would like to see you in the Power Chamber."

"Okay," Tyler said as he and the other Rangers followed Alpha.

In the Power Chamber, Zordon greeted the Rangers. "Rangers, I am proud of how far you came to master the Light Power."

"We were surprised that something like this was in us," Brittany said.

"Just remember this is just the beginning, there is much more to do," Zordon explained.

"We're ready Zordon," Jon said.

"Very well. The next part is to be able to use the power to fire balls of energy," Zordon said.

* * *

On the moon, Finster was experimenting on different clays in cold environment. "Finster!" Rita shouted as she entered the workshop, "Do you have any progress on how to make sure that the putties don't freeze?"

"Why yes my queen," Finster said, "I took regular clay, super clay, and the clay that makes the Z-Putties and tested them in the cold."

"And what happened?" Rita demanded to know.

"All the Putties were frozen and broke apart," Finster replied.

"So our Putties are useless!" Rita shouted.

"Not quite," Finster said as a Dark Putties emerge from a large cooler, "Dark Putties are resistant to the cold.

"Perfect," Rita replied with an evil smile.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were focusing on use their Light Power into an energy attack. "Guys you are doing it," Z complemented. Then the blaring alarm interrupted them, "Of course, Zedd and Rita won't take a snow day as well."

The Rangers rushed to the Power Chamber to see Alpha panicking. "Ayeyaiyai! Zedd and Rita unleashed Dark Putties!" he shouted.

"Rangers," Zordon started, "This is a chance to use what Light Power you know. Good Luck and may the Power protect you."

"It's Mophin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers arrived at the snow cover field where the Dark Putties were at. "Okay guys, remember to concentrate the Light Power," Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers responded as they charged at the Putties.

Jon jump kicked a Putty, hitting its Z-Emblem. The Putty turned into a dark mist the dissipated quickly. "That's new," Jon said.

Two Dark Putties grabbed Paige arms, but Paige used all of her might to bash the Putties together and punched them in the Z-Emblem, destroying them both.

Emile and Haley pulled out their Light Javelins and fended off the Putties. Haley jumped on Emile's shoulder, as Emile tossed his Javelin to Haley. Both Javelins were glowing as she tossed them at a group of Putties, piercing each one and destroying them.

Z's aura covered hands were going though the Putties and pulling out a piece of the Dark Jewel and destroying each one, which also destroys the Putties.

Chris and Brittany were surrounded few a few Putties, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Brittany asked.

"Sure am," Chris replied as he bend forward a bit letting Brittany lay on his back. Chris started to spin around and Brittany was kicking any Putties that was getting closer.

Tyler had his Power Sword out and was cutting though the Putties. "Looks like the Light Power makes the fight with guys easier," Tyler thought out loud.

Soon there were a few Dark Putties left, "Let's finish this with the energy attack!" Tyler commanded.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

The Rangers fired beams of light, but Z fired a dark ball, at the Putties and only one was destroyed.

"What happened?" Emile asked.

"Looks like, it wasn't strong enough," Z stated, "Don't worry I'll take care of the others." Z charged up the Dark Power in his hand and fired multiple dark balls at the Dark Putties, turning them all into a dark mist that quickly dissipated.

"Now that's been taken care of, let's return to the Command Center," Tyler said as he and the other Rangers teleported away.

* * *

"How did the Rangers beat the Dark Putties!" she shouted, "I thought they were trouble for the Rangers!"

"It seems the Rangers learned a few new tricks," Zedd said, "We need a monster."

**"How about a demon?"** Darkseid suggested.

Zedd turned to the shadowy figure, "And what demon do you have in mind?"

**"A demon know as Frost Phantom came to this planet during an Ice Age and right now he should be in Antarctica,"** Darkseid explained.

"Very well, we'll pay a visit to this Frost Phantom," Zedd said as he and Rita teleported out of the throne room.

* * *

In an ice cave, with bones laying around, in Antarctica, Zedd and Rita arrived. "What kind of a creature want to live here?" Rita asked.

"Who dares enter my cave!" a voice shouted.

"You must be Frost Phantom," Zedd said, "I am Lord Zedd, Darkseid told us about you."

"Her Highness is here?" the voice asked.

"Well she is a spirit now, but she suggested you to help us destroy the Power Rangers," Rita said.

"Very well," Frost Phantom said as he appeared in front of Zedd and Rita. He was a dark blue yeti with a white silver armor, "I'll help depending on the location's climate."

"Don't worry it is winter where the Rangers are at," Zedd said.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were telling Zordon of what happened. "Well Rangers it seems that with you mastering the Light Power reduced the Dark Putties powers," he said, "This is great processes that will aid you to truly defeat Darkseid."

"Zordon," Tyler started, "The other Rangers and I were wondering, how do you know the Dawn Rangers?"

"I knew that you will ask me that question," Zordon said. Before he can continue the blaring alarm was going off.

"Oh no, a demon had appeared in Boardman!" Alpha panicked, "Ayeyaiyai! I can't pinpoint it!"

"It must be Frost Phantom," Zordon stated, "This is a demon unlike any other Rangers, be careful and may the Power protect you."

"Alright Zordon" Tyler said, "Back to action!"

* * *

The Rangers arrived at the park. "Okay guys be on guard," Tyler said.

Out of nowhere, the Rangers were knocked down by something. "What hit us?" Paige asked.

Chris looked around and spotted an object in a nearby tree, he walked over and pulled it out. "I think we were hit by these icicles," he said.

Then Frost Phantom appeared behind and punched to the snowy ground. "Chris!" Haley shouted.

"I'm okay," Chris announced. Soon he felt something grab his legs then started to pull him away till he was out of the other Rangers' sights.

"How did that demon do that?" Jon asked.

"Simple!" Frost Phantom shouted as he appeared in front of the Rangers, "I'm the master of the snow and ice!"

Z and Emile got their weapons out and charged and attacked the demon, but the weapons bounce off the demon. "Is that supposed to hurt?" Frost Phantom asked. He grabbed the two Rangers and dragged them though the snow making them disappear.

"What are you doing to our friends?" Brittany demanded.

"Zedd and Rita gave me the ability to teleport myself and anyone else to my lair," Frost Phantom answered as he disappeared in the snow.

"Return them Right now!" Haley shouted.

"How about I take you instead," Frost Phantom as he reappeared behind Haley and Brittany and grabbed them and disappeared in the snow.

"Okay, this is annoying," Jon said.

"I agree," Paige added, "Tyler are you thinking what we're thinking?"

"I believe so," Tyler said as he pulled out the Metallic Relic, "White Metallic Power up!" Then Tyler's body started to glow and then he became the White Metallic Ranger.

Tyler pulled out his sword and swung it as fast as he could crating a gust of wind that blew the snow away revealing Frost Phantom. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Tyler didn't respond, he charged at Frost Phantom and stabbed him. But the demon was unharmed. "I see, you're invincible in the cold," Tyler said.

"That's right White Ranger," Frost Phantom said, "I like you and I feel grateful. I'll give you and the other two a chance to save your friends. Just find my lair and defeat me."

Frost Phantom turned into a small snow storm and flew off. "Zordon, we can't stop this demon," Tyler said.

"Come back to the Command Center," Zordon said, "Alpha and I modified an old device."

The three Rangers nodded and teleported away.

* * *

Rita was watching what was going on though her telescope, "Ha! Look at those Rangers run!" she said.

"This is perfect. There is no way that the Ranges can stop this demon," Zedd said.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the three Rangers arrived. "What with that demon?" Jon started, "It can pop up out of nowhere and it can't get hurt."

"It is Frost Phantom's power," Zordon answered, "This demon was created in a different way than any other demons you fought so far."

"Is there a way to stop it?" Tyler asked.

"Well I was able to modify the Turbo Navigator," Alpha said.

"How will the Turbo Navigator help us? Paige asked.

"Because in its Defender Mode, I fitted it with a heat laser," Alpha answered.

"Since Frost Phantom is an ice demon, he'll be weak to high heat," Tyler stated.

"Correct Tyler," Zordon said.

"So where is Frost Phantom?" Tyler asked.

"We scanned the Earth for the other Rangers, they are in the Antarctic," Zordon said.

"And there we'll find Frost Phantom," Tyler stated as he took the Turbo Navigator and teleported out of there with Jon and Paige.

* * *

In Antarctica, the Rangers were following the Turbo Navigator to an ice cave. "Where can they be?" Jon said.

"Just a little bit further," Tyler replied.

"Look out!" Paige shouted as she and her fellow Rangers ducked and dodged a sword made of ice.

"You came Rangers," Frost Phantom's voice echoed.

"Frost Phantom!" Tyler shouted as Paige and Jon fired there Blasters into the cave.

"What are you aiming at?" Frost Phantom said as he appeared behind Paige and kicked her.

"Let's see you handle this," Tyler said as he turned the Turbo Navigator to its Defender Mode. "Locked on and fire!" A red beam fired from the gun and flew thought the cave until it hit something.

Oh! Hot1 Hot!" Frost Phantom shouted as he came out of his hiding spot.

"Perfect shot!" Jon said.

"Now let's get the others," Tyler said as he followed the Navigator. He soon came to a sheet of ice where the captured Rangers are frozen behind it. "Okay I'm heating the ice." Tyler fired a beam from the Navigator to the ice. Slowly the Rangers were defrost.

"God, and we complained about the cold in Ohio," Emile said.

"Are you guys okay?" Jon asked.

"We're fine," Chris replied.

"You may have your friends back." Everyone turned to face Frost Phantom, "You'll never stop me!" Frost Phantom slammed its fist to the ground causing the place to shake.

"It's going to cave in, we need to get out!" Paige stated.

The Rangers were running like crazy to get out of the cave, leaving behind Frost Phantom who was laughing crazily.

Once the Rangers were outside, the cave collapsed. Then the Rangers noticed ice rising into the air, they formed a humanoid shade. Then in a flash, the ice became a giant Frost Phantom. "Can your weapon effect me now!" he shouted.

"What I'd do for Dragon Zord's plasma beam," Tyler said.

"Frost Phantom is weak to heat right?" Z asked.

"Of course," Tyler replied.

"Let's summon our Zords then we'll take Frost Phantom elsewhere," Z explained.

The Rangers nodded in agreement, "We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shinning Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and the a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"You think your toy can stop me?" Frost Phantom said.

Ark hovered between Frost Phantom and the Megazord, "We were hoping to take you home," Z said as a cable was lowering from the Ark, "Guys grab on and get ready to grab the demon."

"Got it!" the Rangers confirmed.

The Megazord grabbed the cable and the Ark started to fly towards Frost Phantom, "What are you doing?" he shouted.

The Megazord grabbed Frost Phantom and they started to fly with Ark. "Engines at maximum power!" Z shouted as he pulled the lever making Ark fly faster until the cable detached from Ark, making the Megazord and Frost Phantom fall onto a green field.

"Where are we? And why is it hot?" Frost Phantom said.

"Welcome to Florida," Z said, "Guys, Ark is overheating. I'm going to pull out."

"Okay Z," Tyler said as Ark flew off.

The Megazord pulled out it's sword and started to attack Frost Phantom. "Hey this is no fair! I'm not in my element!"

Then the Megazord's sword started to glow in the seven colors.

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made seven beams of energy that hit Frost Phantom.

"I can't lose!"Frost Phantom screamed as he started to ice then exploded into shrapnel.

* * *

"NOOOO! He had them in his hands and the Rangers still won!" Rita cried.

"Those cursed Power Rangers, They will never know what hit them next time," Zedd said.

* * *

The Rangers arrived back at the Command Center to see what Zordon wanted. "What is it Zordon?" Tyler asked.

"Rangers I feel like I should explain something to you," Zordon replied.

"Like what?" Brittany asked.

"Like how I know about the Dawn Rangers," Zordon said, "Turn to the viewing globe and I'll show you an archived footage of the start of the Dawn Rangers."

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was busy with school work. I'll like to thank J.W. Appel for Frost Phantom. And yes the next chapter will be about the Dawn Rangers.


	50. Ch 49: The Rise of Dawn

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 49: The Rise of Dawn

"Turn to the viewing globe and I'll show you an archived footage of the start of the Dawn Rangers," Zordon said. The Rangers turned to the viewing globe as it started to show the footage.

* * *

In outer space, a red space ship was arriving at the Solar System. Inside a being in a red spandex suit with a large white '1' on his chest. He had gold braclets on his arms and legs with white gloves boots, gloves, and a belt with a gun holster. "Command this is Red Dawn, I'm approaching planet MW-27, otherwise known as Earth."

"We copy you Red Dawn. Be careful for the strange anomaly we detected."

"Roger that," Red Dawn said.

"Be advise, we are also detecting four more space crafts heading for MW-27. You'll need to help keep balance of MW-27's development."

"Okay. Over and out," Red Dawn said.

* * *

On Earth, two hooded figures were wondering around a large field. "I can't believe that father wants us to conquer this realm," the male hooded figure said.

"Well it was either us or little Ivan," the female hooded figure replied.

The male figure sigh, "Little Ivan Ooze, what a brat he is. How are we related to him Darkseid?"

"Who knows Mephiles," Darkseid replied as she picked up three urns, "Let's focus on our task."

"Yes, this planet is a perfect start do to the negative energy flowing though this world," Mephiles started, "This energy will feed our Demons of Terror and when they are ready this entire realm will bow to us."

Soon the twins started to feel something, "Looks like something is coming," Darkseid said.

Mephiles did a small symbol on the ground. The symbol started to grow and glow, then a bunch of blue skin humanoids with sharp claws. "Lesser Demons go out and find those who are coming," he commanded.

The Lesser Demons followed their master's order and went off to find want their masters sensed.

* * *

At one of the landing sites, a woman in a navy robe. She looked human except that he head was a little bit bigger and she had a long blond ponytail that reached to her waist. "Dolphie here, I'm about to head to the location where the dimension disturbance is at."

In another field, a man in a black battle armor stepped out of his ship. "Mission log Crono MY-27: I have arrived at the underdeveloped world to trace the strange anomaly."

Elsewhere, the third space craft arrived, a man stepped out in a silver space suit with a small device on his wrist. "Computer, how far I'm I from the strange signal?"

"About 50 kilometers northeast, Mecha," the computer replied.

Then the fourth shipped landed away from the others. A woman was taking off the safety harnesses from herself then pressed a button on the control panel, "This Canry, locked down the ship." As the woman left here ship, the doors and windows locked down.

The four aliens were traveling in the same direction, unknowingly that the Lesser Demons were heading towards them. Soon the four aliens reached to the point where they ran into each other.

"Who are you?" Mecha asked.

"I am Dolphie, I'm here to find the dimension disturbance," Dolphie replied.

"Strange, so am I," Crono stated.

"Same thing," Canry said.

"So we are all after the same thing," Mecha said, "So we should join forces and check this out."

Then they heard some noise and turned to see the Lesser Demons walking towards them. "What are those?" Crono asked.

"I don't think they are part of this planet's inhabits," Canry stated.

Then the Lesser Demons charged at the aliens. They pulled out poles to defend themselves, but the Demons' claws cut though the poles with ease.

"Now what?" Canry said.

Lasers flew above their heads and hit the Demons. They turned to see Red Dawn, "Follow me!"

The aliens looked at each other before they started to follow Red Dawn as he started to blast the Demons away.

* * *

Back with the twins, they felt their Demons coming back to them, "What happened?" Mephiles asked.

"Something drove the Lesser Demon away," Darkseid replied.

"How can inferior creatures on this rock be able to stand up to our demons?" Mephiles shouted.

Darkseid pulled out a deck of cards, "Maybe we should use a more powerful demon," Darkseid said as she shuffled though the deck and pulled out a card, "How about Devil Bird?"

"Perfect choice sister," Mephiles said.

Darkseid tossed the card and a humanoid bird with black feathers with wings on its back, and it had a long white beak. "How can I serve you?" it asked.

"Find the Lesser Demons and go find whoever is out there opposing us," Darkseid commanded.

"As you wish Your Highness," Devil Bird said as it flew off.

* * *

The aliens followed Red dawn to his space ship. "What were those things back there?" Crono asked.

"I don't know," Red Dawn replied, "But I believe they have something to do with the anomaly we came looking."

"So what do we need to do? Call in for reinforcements?" Canry asked.

"No, the technology we came here with are useless," Red Dawn said as he reached for something in his ship.

"So those things are unstoppable?" Mecha said.

"I don't know," Red Dawn replied as he pulled out a metal suitcase, "But I think if we team up with this new technology."

Red Dawn opened the suitcase to reveal four white and gold wrist devices. Yet on each one there is a colored number. There was a green '2,' a yellow '3,'a blue '4,' and a pink '5.'

"What are these?" Dolphie asked.

"This is Ranger Technology that my people developed," Red Dawn answered, "The Ranger Technology is capable of enhancing anyone's biofields which enhances all their ability."

"Impressive," Mecha said, "Are there more?"

"Sorry but mine and these are actually the first of Ranger Technology. Hence we dub these models as Dawn Rangers, since this is a dawn of new technology."

"They sound good, but what if things get worse?" Crono asked.

"Well my people also created these battle ships that we dub as Zords," Red dawn said as he led the others into his ship. He pulled up a computer and displayed an image of five space ships that were red, green, yellow, blue, and pink. "These are called the Dawn Flyers, we are in my Dawn Flyer and right now the others are on their way." Red Dawn turned to the others, "Will you join me and stop who ever came though the anomaly?"

The aliens were quiet until Canry said, "I'll help you." She then grabbed the device that had the pink '5.'

"So will I," Dolphie said as she took the device with blue '4.'

"I'm in as well," Crono said as he took the device that had the yellow '3.'

"I'll join as well," Mecha said, "But I belive if you are going to continue with the Ranger Technology, you should the next models something else other than 'Dawn.' Mecha then to the last device, which had a blue '2' on it.

The aliens opened the devices to see a number panel, "To activate the Dawn Ranger power you need to press 8-6-1," Red Dawn instructed.

The aliens pressed the numbers on the devices and started to glow. Soon they were in the suit that looked the same as Red Dawn's only in different colors and numbers. Mecha was green with a large '2' on his chest, Crono was yellow with a '3,' Dolphie was blue with a skirt and had a '4' on her chest and Canry was pink with a skirt as well and had a '5' on her chest.

"Wow, I feel incredible," Crono stated.

"With this we can fight any thing" Canry said.

Then the alarms in the ship were going off. Red Dawn turned to the computer. "Looks like those creatures that attacked you are back only this time something more powerful is leading them."

"Then let's go and fight these things!" Mecha announced as he and the other Rangers left the ship.

* * *

In the forest, Devil Bird was looking for the ones that oppose them. "Looks like we just had a fluke, no one can stand up to us," it said.

Then lasers fired at Devil Bird and the Lesser Demons hitting them and knocking them down. Devil Bird got back up to see the Rangers in front of it, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"We are the Dawn Rangers and we are here to send you creatures back!" Red Dawn announced.

"You think you can stop me?" Devil Bird asked, "I am a demon sent by Princess Darkseid and Prince Mephiles to destroy who ever oppose them!"

"Let's see you try," Mecha said.

The Lesser Demons charged at the Rangers, "Fire Blasters!" Red Dawn shouted as each Ranger pulled out their Blasters and fired at the Lesser Demons. With the blasts the Demons turned into black smoke and disappeared.

"How? Creatures like you should not have powers like this!" Devil Bird shouted.

"We joined forces with new technology and now we are going to stop you and your masters," Dolphie said.

"Let's see then if your technology can stop me," Devil Bird said as it flew towards the Rangers. It grabbed Canry and Crono then slammed them to a tree.

Mecha and Dolphie jumped into the air and kicked Devil Bird. When the demon hit the ground, it pulled feathers from its wings and tossed them like knifes at the Rangers.

Canry and Crono dodge the feather and pulled out their Blasters and fired at it, knocking it back. Finally Red Dawn charges in and punches Devil Bird.

"So you think you have the power to stop us, but think again." In Devil Bird's a Dark Jewel appeared. "The Dark Jewel can enhance a creature's power in this realm, but from my realm..." Devil Bird didn't finish, it took the Jewel and swallowed it.

Devil Bird started to glow and grow until it was a giant, "Do you have the power to stop me now!" it shouted as it started to stomp on the Rangers.

The Rangers dodged the demon's foot, "He's right, do we have anything to fight back?" Crono asked.

"There is," Red Dawn replied, "The Dawn Flyers should be in orbit be now, use the devices and press 3-7-1."

The Rangers nodded and pressed the numbers in their devices.

Soon five space crafts flew in. They were the same color as the Rangers and also had the numbers on the side. And the Green Dawn Flayer was larger than the others.

The Rangers teleported to the cockpit of the Dawn Flayers. "Okay, everyone prepare to fire the lasers."

The Dawn Flyers flew towards Devil Bird and started to fire their lasers at it. Devil Bird laughed at the feeble attack, "Is that the best you can do!" it shouted.

"Now what?" Mecha shouted.

"Our last resort," Red Dawn replied, "It's untested though, but we need to do it. There is a large button in your cockpits with your number on it, press it and the Dawn Flyers will go to autopilot."

The Rangers pressed the button and watched as the Dawn Flyers started to fly in a formation. The Green Dawn Flyer lost its wings as the Red and Yellow Flyer attached to the side near the back, the wings folder up and the front part of the Flyers were removed to show robotic fists. The Blue and Pink Flyers wings folded in and attached near the bottom of the Green Flyer and became legs. Then the back of the Green Flyer folded forward and the Green Flyer's wings attached to the back of the Flyer where a head of robot appeared at the top.

The Rangers all arrived in a larger cockpit, Red Dawn was in the middle, to his left was Mecha and Canry, and to his right was Crono and Dolphine.

"What is this?" Dolphie asked.

"It's the Dawn Megazord," Red Dawn said, "Our Flyers became one and we should have the power to stop this monster."

"How do we operate this?" Crono asked.

"Let the Ranger Technology do the work, I will be like second nature to us," Red Dawn replied.

"So what you got a giant robot, I'll tear you apart!" Devil Bird shouted as it flew at the Megazord. But the Megazord caught the demon and tossed it to the ground.

When the demon got back up, the Megazord started to punch the demon.

Devil Bird then flew above the Megazord, "You'll never stop me!" it shouted as it started to throw its feathers.

When the feather made contact with the Megazord, sparks were flying. "We need to end this fight!" Red Dawn shouted.

The Megazord bend forward and the wings flew off towards Devil Bird. It sliced through the demon with ease. It started to scream as it fell to the ground and exploded.

"We did it!" Canry shouted.

The Crono noticed something wrong with Dolphie, "Is something wrong Dolphie?" he asked.

"I feel dehydrated," she replied, "Take me to my ship, I have something that can rehydrate me."

* * *

With the twins, they felt that their demon lost and the called back its card. Mephiles brought it back to life, "What happened?" he asked in a cold voice.

"It was these multicolored freaks who calls themselves 'Dawn Rangers.' I never expected that creatures here could have powers like that," Devil Bird explained.

"Well it seems that you proved yourself worthless to us," Mephiles said as he stabbed the demon with his own hand. When he walked away Devil Bird exploded. "We have to find a way stop the Dawn Rangers. The Demons of Terror must draw the negative energy to become unstoppable."

"Come brother, we need to combine our powers to summon a Dark Crystal to create a fortress to protect us and the Demons of Terror."

* * *

At Dolphie's ship, the Ranger's, other than Red Dawn, were back to normal. Dolphie emerge from her ship, rehydrated. "So now what?" she asked.

"We stay and fight," Red Dawn said.

"We will, but under two conditions," Mecha said, "First since we are going to work together we want to know your name."

Red Dawn turned to the others and took off his helmet, to show a bold young man, "I am Zordon from Eltar."

"Good, now the second thing we want is that if you are going to continue this Ranger Technology, you should replace Dawn with something else," Mecha said.

"Like what?" Zordon asked.

"How about, you call the next generations 'Power Rangers,'" Canry stated.

* * *

The Rangers were surprised at what they saw, "Zordon, you were the Red Dawn Ranger?" Chris said.

"Correct," Zordon replied, "Me and the other Dawn Rangers stood our ground against Darkseid and Mephiles. We soon learned about the Light Power and used it against them. And in the end we destroyed Darkseid's body and sealed Mephiles into an urn and we buried Mephiles and the Demon of Terror where their fortress once stood."

"So what we should we do now Zordon?" Tyler asked.

"Right now, you should go home and rest for now," Zordon said, "You'll continue your training another day."

The Rangers nodded and teleported home.

A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter on the Dawn Ranger.


	51. Ch 50: Snow and Machines

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 50: Snow and Machines

It was another boring day of school as all the Boardman High students were leaving school. But today the students had a surprise to see the woman in charge of the P.A.R. was in front of the school with a camera man. Students started to gather around the woman as she started to speak, "This is Boardman High, a school that is in constant danger ever since the Power Rangers arrived. Why are these monsters attacking this school? Are the Power Rangers amongst the students here? Today I'm here to get the students opinion on who or what are the Power Rangers, because once we know, we can get rid of them." She went up to a random student, who was actually one of the friends of the Rangers, Aref. "So tell me young man, who are what are the Power Rangers."

Aref sneered at the woman and said, "I tell what the Power Rangers are; Heroes. They risk their lives to save us time after time again. And not just these Rangers, the teams of Rangers who came before ours protected the Earth from evil."

"Why would you call the Powers Rangers heroes when they caused some of the damages in our town?" the woman asked.

"It wasn't the Rangers' fault," Jullian said, "These damages would be considered small if Zedd and Rita ruled the Earth. We should be thanking the Rangers, not trying to banish them from here."

Then students started to surround the woman and supported that the Power Rangers are heroes.

"I don't see why you all see them as heroes," the P.A.R. woman said as she turned to the camera, "That is why we are offering 1,000 dollars for each Ranger's identity a person discovers, 10,000 dollars if they discover all the Rangers' identities."

The Rangers and their friends turned around and started to walk to the parking lot, "How much are you guys going to bet that most of the picture are going to be fake?" Aref asked.

"They'll all be fake," Chris replied, "Since they don't know where to look."

"None would guess to look at the drama guild for super heroes," Paige said.

"If they ever did, do you think their jaws will drop?" Aref asked.

"I believe so," Tyler replied.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Z said as he walked to his car.

"Were are you going in a hurry?" Brittany asked.

"I'm going to the Command Center, I'm trying to perfect a technique that should come in handy," Z replied as he got into his car and started to drive off.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were watching the event that just happened. "Humans, do they think that they have the skill to humiliate the Power Rangers?" Zedd said.

"I know, there P.A.R. people are just crazy people," Rita replied.

Then Gear Master walked into the throne room, "Excuse me Lord Zedd."

"What is it!" Zedd shouted.

"I'm here for the report on Serpentera," Gear Master replied.

"Fine," Zedd said, "How much longer till Serpentera is ready to fly again?"

"Well, the way it is going Serpentera will be repaired in a few months," Gear Master said.

"What? How dare you deliver me this news! I want Serpentera repaired as soon as possible!" Zedd shouted.

"My lord, a few months is the best that I can do," Gear Master said.

"You better have it finish then in a few month or else there will be hell to pay," Zedd said.

"Understood," Gear Master said as he left the room, "But then again let's see if the Power Rangers can handle my next weapon."

* * *

Back at Boardman High, the students were getting ready to leave until they heard something walking to the parking lot. A student turned to see a bunch of Cogs, a few carrying spears, walking towards them. "Monsters!" the student yelled.

The Ranger sighed as the calmly walked back into the school and to the room that no students are in.

"It's Morphin time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"As you can see behind me, the innocent students are in danger do to the Power Rangers," the P.A.R. woman said.

Then the Rangers arrived to confront the Cogs, "Do you guys really need to do this? I mean it's almost Christmas Break," Tyler said.

"We are here to eliminate you Rangers," A Cog replied.

"Don't they all say that?" Jon asked as the Cogs charged at them.

Paige jumped on top of a car and started to kick any Cogs that came close to her. Then a Cog came behind her and zapped her with its spear, knocking her down.

Jon rushed in and knocked the Cogs away, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Paige replied. Then she saw a Cog behind Jon, "Look out!" Paige pulled out her blaster and fired it at the Cog.

Emile and Brittany pulled out their javelins and were attacking any nearby Cogs. Soon one Cog's helmet opened up and beams fired from its eyes hitting the two Rangers.

Another Cog was doing the same thing until a snowball hit inside of it causing it to short circuit. Emile and Brittany looked up to Chris throwing snowballs. "Looks like small amount of water can take these guys out," he said as he tossed another snowball at a Cogs, short circuiting it.

"Good job Chris," Tyler said gets some snowballs ready, "Let's finish this!"

The Rangers then started to throw snow balls at the Cogs causing some of them to short circuit.

"Retreat!" a remaining Cog shouted as it and other Cogs teleported out of there.

"Well that's over with," Jon said as the rest of the Rangers were about to leave.

"Hold it right there Rangers!" The Rangers turned to see the woman from the P.A.R. and her camera man, "Why did you have to come to our peaceful town and start creating this havoc?"

"We never choose to come here to fight," Haley replied.

"She's right, Zedd and Rita choose to fight here and so we'll protect this town," Tyler said.

"Well once we set the court date, we will make you show who you are and sue you for every penny till your dept is repaid," the woman said.

"It won't work," Tyler started, "So far everyone view us as heroes and would never let you pursue your crazy scheme. Besides we should get ready for an upcoming battle." With that the Rangers teleported out of there.

"Just you wait Rangers!" the woman shouted, "You'll be exposed for who you are!"

* * *

On Gear Master's ship, Gear Master was looking for the right weapon to fight the Power Rangers. Soon he stopped in front of a large heavy looking robot with a large snowplow in front. "Here it is," Gear master said as he open his gantlet and pressed a few buttons, "Activate weapon 459, Plow Bot."

A small orange-red glow came from a small panel within the weapon as it came to life, "What should I trample today boss?" it asked.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were in their Power Suits waiting for an attack. "How long does it take for an attack?" Paige asked.

"Who knows," Emile replied, "I'm taking this time to finish up my homework."

Soon Z walked into the chamber, "What happened here?" he asked, "An attack?"

"We were attacked by Cogs, which means Gear Master is going to release a weapon," Jon answered.

"And we also were attacked by the P.A.R.," Haley added.

"They're idiots," Z said before the alarms went off.

"Gear Master unleashed his weapon in the park!" Alpha said.

"About time," Chris said.

"Alpha put the weapon on the viewing glob," Zordon said.

Soon the globe was showing Plow Bot. "Is that a snowplow weapon?" Brittany asked.

"It is Brittany," Zordon said, "This weapon is heavily armored and will be hard to defeat."

"Okay then, let's get out there and take care of this," Tyler said.

Z got his Morpher ready, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

The Rangers arrived at snow covered park where the weapon was waiting. "Ah Rangers, you arrived," it said.

"Well we couldn't leave something like you lose in this town," Jon said.

"I'll like to see you Rangers take me and my Cog friends!" Plow Bot shouted as Cogs appeared behind it.

The Rangers pulled out their Light Javelins and charged at the group of robots. Plow Bot's legs folded down and became treads and charged at the Rangers. The Rangers tried to attack, but their weapons bounced off the heavily armored weapon. Plow Bot took the chance to attack each Ranger, knocking them down.

The Cogs charged in and tried to attack the downed Rangers, but the Rangers quickly reacted and knocked the Cogs away.

"This weapon is heavily armored," Haley said, "How can we stop it?"

"There is always a weakness with everything," Tyler said as he stabbed his javelin in a Cog.

The Rangers were fending off the Cogs, Plow Bot's legs were back to normal and charged at the Rangers.

Chris and Z saw the weapon heading towards them and jumped into the air and stabbed their javelins at the joints of the weapon. There were a few sparks from the weapon, but it was unfazed by the attack.

"Don't tell me you joints are armored," Chris said.

"You got that that right Ranger!" Plow Bot shouted as it moved its arms and broke the Rangers' javelins making them fall off.

Chris and Z got back to the other Rangers, "Well the joints are out of the question," Z said.

"Now I'll end this fight," Plow Bot said as the Cogs lined up on its side, "Cogs fire!"

The Cogs' helmets opened up and fired lasers from where their eyes were and knocked down the Rangers.

When the Rangers hit the ground they broke though ice and ended up in a large hole. "Where did this hole come from?" Brittany asked.

"Gear Master sent his Cogs in early while you were dealing with his first wave to make this," Plow Bot explained.

"Rangers fire!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers pulled out and fired at the weapon only to have it stop by an invisible force.

"Sorry Rangers, but it's Gear Master's force field. One way in, no way out," Plow Bot said as Cogs came with shovels, "Now we will bury you in an icy tomb."

Then the Cogs and weapon started to shovel in snow. "Now what?" Emile asked.

"Guys hold each others' hands," Z said.

"Why?" Jon said.

"The technique I've been practicing can help us," Z explained. The Rangers trusted Z and grabbed each others' hands.

Soon snow was filled up the hole, "Now the Power Rangers have been defeated!" Plow Bot shouted.

Unknown to it and the Cogs, a large dark portal was forming behind them then the Rangers emerged and fired their Blasters at Plow Bot's back. It screamed as sparks flew from its back and fell forward.

"Looks like the back doesn't have that much armor," Paige stated, "That's a useful technique Z."

"I know, it will come in handy for sneaking around or getting to the Command Center if we have no power," Z replied.

"Cogs! Help me! I'm too heavy to pick myself up!"

"I don't think so!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers fired their Blasters at the Cogs, destroying them. "Now let's take the formation.

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannon fired a golden ball of energy at the downed Plow Bot. when the energy hit the weapon it exploded on impact.

* * *

"You Rangers just won the first battle, let's see you handle the second battle," Gear Master said as it opened his gantlet and pressed a few buttons, " Weapon 459 activate auto repair!"

The pieces of Plow Bot came back together for make a newly formed Plow Bot.

"Weapon 459, activate the overdrive!" Gear Master said as it pressed the blue button.

The power core of Plow Bot went from orange-red to blue and the rest of Plow Bot glowed and grew into a giant.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shinning Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and the a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

"Come and get me Rangers!" Plow Bot shouted.

The two Zords pulled out their swords and attacked Plow Bot, but nothing was damaging it.

"Damn, back to square one with this guy!" Emile said.

"Maybe we should focus on its back," Brittany suggested.

"Agreed and I already have a plan," Tyler said, "Z, we'll keep this thing busy while you charge up the Lightning Gem and finish off this weapon."

"Got it. Charge the Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as the Lightning Gem started to glow.

The Megazord walked up to Plow Bot and grabbed it. "What do you think you are doing?" it said.

The Megazord tossed Plow Bot away, having its back facing Ark.

"Fire!"

The Ark spread its arms out as the Lightning Gem fired a electrical beam.

The beam hit Plow Bot's back causing its body to go through an electrical surge before it exploded.

* * *

Gear Master was furious at his weapon's failure. "Gear Master!" Zedd shouted as he entered Gear Master's ship.

"I wanted to get my revenge on the Rangers for reducing my last weapon to scrap," Gear Master explained.

"You are here to repair Serpentera, not to fight the Power Rangers," Zedd said, "If you do that again your pay will be reduced."

"Fine," Gear Master said as Zedd left, "That just means I'll never upgrade Serpentera's power supply."

* * *

Back on Earth, the Rangers were getting ready for their last day before break, "Finally Christmas break is almost here," Emile said.

"It's something we need," Paige said, "The only thing that can ruin this break is Zedd and Rita."

"We can only hope," Chris said as the bell for first period rang.

* * *

"I don't understand," the woman from the P.A.R. said as she sat in interrogation room.

"Well instead of suing the Power Rangers for money we should force them to hand over their technology to us," a man in a military uniform said, "Think about how much better the US army will be if we had their technology we can crate peace in the world defeat these monsters that they fight with numbers."

"I see. But what if they refuse?" the woman asked.

The military man smiled and said, "Then we'll go at them with the US army."

"Well then I'll try to see what I can do mister…"

"Connor," the man said, "General Connor."

A/N: Here's a new chapter with Gear Master. I'm already got the idea to do next chapter, so I'll try to get it typed out as fast as I can.


	52. Ch 51: The Rangers Who Stole Christmas

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 51: The Rangers Who Stole Christmas

In the Arctic, Thrax was breaking apart the ice. "Where is it? It has to be here," he said. Soon he find found a large black colored chunk in the ice. Thrax picked it up and said, "Finally a fragment of the Dark Crystal is mine. Now I need to remake the Badges of Darkness and I'll destroy the Power Rangers."

* * *

Days past and it was winter break for students and it was already Christmas Eve in Boardman. The Rangers and their friends were in the mall hanging out before they head home and get prepared for the night with their relatives. "I can't believe that it's almost the end of the year. It felt like only yesterday that we became Rangers," Tyler said.

"And that day is when all the craziness started," Matt added.

"True, but at least it's not out of control," Haley stated.

"Not out of control yet," Courtney started, "Clay foot soldiers attack at random times, monsters mostly made from common objects, and now parents want you out of this town. So when is it going to be considered out of control."

"Maybe when there's an army of monster attacking then it will be out of control,"

"No, we'll still have control," Paige said which caused the other to laugh.

"Aren't you guys confident in yourselves," Julian said.

"Comes with the job," Emile stated.

Soon there was cell phone ringing amongst them, they each check their phones then Z announced, "That's my cue to head home and get ready. I hope you guys enjoy yourselves and Merry Christmas."

Everyone was saying goodbye as Z was leaving the mall. On his way to his car, Z was grabbed by someone and was dragged into the men's bathroom. "What the hell!" Z shouted and noticed that it was Dark Putties that caught him. "Get off of me!" Then a Putty got a pair of scissors and cut a piece of Z's hair and disappeared. "What was that about?" he said as he pulled out his Communicator, "Guys can you read me?"

Back with the others, Tyler decided to hide and answer Z's call, "I hear you, go ahead."

"I just had a weird encounter with Dark Putties," Z said.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"I'm fine," Z replied, "But they just grabbed me and took some my hair. I have no clue of what's going on, but you should warn the others."

"Okay, just be careful," Tyler said as he got off the Communicator. Suddenly Tyler felt something tug on his hair and cut it. Tyler quickly turned around to face a wall. He brushed it off and went back to the others, "Guys, we should leave."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Z just had an encounter with Dark Putties," Tyler said, "We should get so no civilians get hurt."

The Rangers nodded as they left. Once outside the Rangers saw eight Dark Putties hanging around the enclosed truck unloading area. "Looks like they Putties been waiting for us," Brittany said.

"Then let's take care of them," Jon said as the Rangers charged at the Putties.

The Putties saw the Rangers and got ready to fight.

Paige swung a punch at a Putty but the Putty dodged the punched and took some of her hair.

Two Putties grabbed Emile by the arms and a third Putty cut a piece of his hair, then it kicked Emile to the ground.

Chris tackled a Putty, where it took the advantage and cut a piece of his hair.

Jon and Haley tried to kick two of the Putties, but they caught the Rangers' kicks and two more Putties cut some of their hair.

The Brittany was grabbed from behind and then the Putty cut some of her hair.

Then when they got the Rangers' hair they teleported out of there.

"What was that about?" Dave asked.

"Who knows? Let's just warn Zordon and head home," Tyler suggested.

* * *

On the moon, Rita was entering her and Zedd's master bedroom, "Oh Zeddy," she said, "You know today is Christmas Eve."

Zedd turned to his wife, "I know what you want, but you'll have to wait until Christmas Day."

"You always knew what I'm thinking of," Rita giggled as she walked over to Zedd and hugged him, "I just knew taking a few days off from the Power Rangers would be good for us."

The two were giggling until a loud bang interrupted them. They looked at the door to see Thrax. "Thrax, what are you doing here?" Zedd asked

Thrax pulled out the Drak Crystal fragment, "You two failed so many times. I believe it's time for new way," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Rita asked nervously.

"You two are done for," Thrax said as the fragment started to glow.

* * *

Later that night, families were gathering in their houses for Christmas Eve. Tyler was dressed up and ready to join his family. "There you are Tyler," his mother said.

"Sorry about that," Tyler apologized, "I forgot about the time at the mall." Tyler didn't like to like that but he couldn't tell them about the Putties.

"Well just wait with your brother as everything gets ready," Tyler's father said.

Tyler nodded and went to the living room, where his brother was on the coach and the Christmas Tree was at with all the presents. Then there was a knock on the door, puzzling everyone. Tyler's father answered the door and was surprised at who it was. "White Ranger, what are you doing here?"

Tyler was confused, 'How could there be a White Ranger when I'm right here?'

"Well I came to wish your family a Merry Christmas," the 'White Ranger' said, Tyler felt something evil about the voice. "And I came to collect what the world owes me and the other Power Rangers."

Tyler quickly turned to see a Ranger copy of himself, only with grey gloves, boots, and belt with no Morpher, holding his father by the shirt. "Everyone, stay where you are and I promise that no one will get hurt," The false Ranger said as he dropped Tyler's father and walked to the Christmas Tree. Tyler tried to punch the evil Ranger, only to have it caught by him. "Did you think that you could hurt me boy?" the evil Ranger asked as he kicked Tyler away.

"Why are you doing this!" Tyler mother shouted.

"For years the Power Rangers protected the Earth from evil and never asked for anything in return. But now we believe that today the world should pay for their debt to the Power Rangers," the copy explained before he and the presents disappeared.

Without another word Tyler grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. "Tyler! Where are you going!" his father shouted.

Tyler ran down the street as far as he could until he find a good place to hide. He pulled the Communicator out and contact the others, "Everyone, you won't believe what happened," he said.

"That a copy of ourselves came to our houses and took the presents," Jon said though the Communicator.

"My little brother was devastated when my copy came and took the presents," Emile said.

"Same here with my cousin," Z added.

"Guys let's meet at the Command Center," Tyler suggested.

The other Rangers agreed and teleported away.

* * *

At the Power Chamber, the Rangers, all dressed up for Christmas, saw Alpha panicking. "Rangers as you are aware, there are evil copies of you," Zordon said.

"What are those Zordon?" Brittany asked, "I thought we defeated the Evil Rangers month ago?"

"You did defeat the Evil Rangers, but these are Mutant Rangers now," Zordon answered.

"Mutant Rangers?" Jon said.

"Correct," Zordon said, "Zedd and Rita must have recreated the Badges of Darkness."

"Does have to do with us getting our cut?" Z asked.

"Yes Z," Zordon answered, "They must of figured out to make better copies they need some of your DNA. This would allow them to make a powerful Mutant to lead the others."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Last time Rita used the Badges of Darkness a Putty wasn't powerful enough to be the leader, so Rita use Commander Crayfish to lead the Mutants." Zordon explains.

"Ayeyaiyai! Look at what the Mutants are doing!" Alpha said.

The Rangers turned to see a news report, "This is an emergency report," a female news reporter said, "Today could be the worst holiday worldwide. According to worldwide reports, the defenders of the Earth, the Power Rangers, have gone around the world stealing presents from families no matter what holiday it is. Have the Power Rangers gone evil or is it something worst. We report more on this as we get more information."

"So they created evil copies of us to frame us," Tyler said, "This is an all time low for them."

"That may be, but right now we need to focus on destroying the Mutant Rangers before looking for the presents," Zordon said.

"We understand Zordon. So where are the Mutants?" Tyler asked.

Alpha checked the computers to see where the Mutants are, "Looks like he Mutant Rangers are standing in a meadow," Alpha said.

"Rangers, this is most likely a trap," Zordon said, "Be careful, and may the Power protect you."

"Thank you Zordon," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

The Rangers arrived at the meadows in their snowmobiles, "Good to see you again Rangers," the White Mutant greeted the rest of the Mutants walked out, and they were wearing the same gloves, boots, and belt as the White Mutant.

"Can't say the same for you guys," Tyler responded as the Rangers got of their snowmobiles.

"Why did you take all those presents?" Brittany immediately asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Brittany's evil copy replied, "We wanted to discredit you and have everyone hate you."

"Then when we get rid of you goodie Rangers, we'll go out and destroy your hometown and the rest of the world," the Blue Mutant said.

"But even if you destroy us, you'll never prove your innocents," Red Mutant finished.

"Don't underestimate us. We'll stop you and find those presents," Jon said.

The Mutants started to laugh until the leader shouted, "Try us Power Rangers!"

The Rangers got back on their snowmobiles and started to drive away from the Mutants. "Stay and fight cowards!" the Green Mutant shouted.

"Catch us if you can!" Emile shouted as the Rangers sped up.

The Mutant Rangers were determined to catch the Rangers, but they noticed that the Rangers were started to circle around them. The Rangers pulled out their Blasters and fired at the Mutants, but the Mutants jumped high into the air, dodging the blast and they pulled out dark versions of the Rangers' Power Weapons. The Rangers pulled out their weapons and jumped to their evil copies and clashed their weapons.

Once they land back on the ground, the Rangers started to attack their evil copies.

Z and the Shadow Mutant clashed their sword, then the Shadow Mutant kicked Z and slashed him a few time with his sword, knocking Z to the snow. "So Z, was your little cousin still crying after I left?" the Mutant asked.

"You'll pay for that!" Z shouted as he swung his sword and hit the copy.

Emile's axe was in its gun mode and he was firing at the Green Mutant, but the Mutant deflected the shots and attacked Emile. "Do you think the world will forgive you guys?" the Mutant asked.

"We'll find a way," Emile said as he countered the Mutant's attack.

Brittany and the Pink Mutant fired arrows at each other hitting themselves. "What makes you think you guys can beat us?" Brittany demanded.

The Mutant hit Brittany with her bow before saying, "We were crated carefully to destroy you all."

Chris and the Blue Mutant were clashing their lances. The Blue Mutant twirled his lance before he strike Chris. "Do you Rangers know the meaning of 'giving up'?"

Chris spilt his lance into two, he hit the Mutant with the lances and then stabbed the Mutant. "We did, but we refuse it," Chris replied.

Paige and the Orange Mutant were lashing their whips at each other until their whips tangled up with each other. The Mutant used it to her advantage and pulled the whip, which dragged Paige and she punched Paige. "You should stay on the ground it suits you?" the Mutant said.

Paige got back up and lashed her whip which wrapped around the Mutant's legs. She pulled the whip making the copy fall to the ground and Paige jumped and landed on the Mutant. "I think it's better with you," Paige said.

Haley used her daggers to attack her copy, then she jumped into the air and tossed a dagger at the Mutant. "Just give up and tell us where the presents are!" Haley demand.

"Like hell," the Yellow Mutant said as she jumped on Haley and stroked her with the daggers.

Jon and the Red Mutant were dodging each other shots, "You're good Jon," the Mutant complemented, "Too bad I don't play fair!" The Red Mutant trip Jon and fired him to the ground.

Jon quickly got back up and said, "Just shows that I'm a better fighter." Jon jumped backwards and rapidly fired his gun and hit the Muntant.

Tyler and the White Mutant were clashing their swords, "Do Zedd and Rita think that this plan will work?" Tyler said as he locked swords with the Mutant.

"What makes you think this is Zedd and Rita's plan?" the Mutant asked.

"What?" Tyler shouted as the two stopped locking their swords. The White Muntant jumped into the air and Tyler followed suit. Then the two kicked each other away.

"Tyler!" Haley shouted as she and the other Rangers rushed to his side as Mutants did with whier leader.

"I'm fine," Tyler replied, "We need to end this."

"Tyler I got an idea, bring out the Power Cannon," Brittany said, "Jon I'll need to borrow your Power Guns."

"Alright, formation!" Tyler said.

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

The Mutant Ranger got in the same formation, "We have our own cannon," the White Mutant said.

"Mutant Cannon!" the Mutants shouted as a demonic looking cannon appeared on their shoulders.

"Fire!" both teams shouted as energy balls fired from both cannons and collided in the middle causing an explosion that knocked back both teams.

Brittany took this chance and pulled out her Power Bow with Jon's Power Guns attached and her Light Javelin as the arrow. When she fired the javelin it extended to its full length and the energy shot from the guns combined with the javelin. The javelin hit the Mutant Cannon, causing it to explode making the Mutant Rangers fly in different directions.

When Brittany's javelin landed near the Ranger, they were surprised to see that the Mutants were still alive.

"You were good Power Rangers," the White Mutant said, "But this isn't over, we'll be back."

Then the Mutant Rangers disappeared in multi colored flame.

"Great, we lost our chance to figure out where presents are," Chris said.

"Well right now let's return to the Command Center and plan our next move," Tyler suggested.

"Right," The other Rangers agreed before they teleported out of there.

* * *

The Mutant Rangers arrived at an icy cave where Thrax and the presents were at. "You Mutants did better than I expected," he said.

"They fell for it easily," White Mutant said, "Alpha would have analyzed our energies during the fight so they can find us again. The Rangers should be here soon."

"Then we'll destroy the Power Rangers," Thrax said as the Dark Crystal fragment start to pulse with energy.

A/N: I know it is almost June, but it is the winter chapters and I always wanted to do this. I hope you all liked it and the Mutant Rangers were from the first season of Power Ranger, if you didn't know.


	53. Ch 52:The Rangers Who Stole Christmas II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 52: The Rangers Who Stole Christmas part II

At the Command Center, the Power Rangers, with their helmets off, were trying to figure out how to defeat the Mutant Rangers.

"Alpha, any idea of where the Mutants are at?" Tyler asked.

"Not yet Tyler," Alpha replied.

"Maybe we should contact Ninjor?" Paige suggested.

"I believe that it would be a good idea," Zordon said.

"I'll get in contact Ninjor," Emile said.

A few minutes later after the message to Ninjor was sent, a transmission was coming in. "Is that Ninjor?" Haley asked.

"No, it's a transmission from Zedd and Rita's Palace," Alpha replied.

"Why would they want to contact us?" Chris asked.

"Maybe they want to taunt us," Z suggested.

"Either way it would be best to put the transmission through," Zordon said.

"Got it," Alpha said, "Putting transmission on the viewing globe."

Everyone turned to see Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina on the viewing globes. "Power Rangers, you must help us," Goldar plead.

"With what? Destroying Christmas forever?" Paige said.

"Stop playing games and tell us where the presents are," Jon demanded.

"You might not believe this, but Zedd, Rita, and the rest of us had no involvement in the Mutant Rangers. It was all Thrax," Rito explained.

"How do we know if you're telling the truth or not?" Brittany said.

"We found something out, and we won't tell until you teleport us to the Command Center," Scorpina answered.

The Rangers turned back to Zordon, "What should we do?" Tyler asked.

"I'm afraid that we have no choice," Zordon Replied, "Alpha teleport them to the Command Center."

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Alpha said as he pressed a few buttons.

In a bright flash the three villains were in the chamber and the Rangers were ready for a fight. "Relax guys we come peace," Rito said.

"Okay tell us what is important," Tyler demanded.

"Well it seems that Thrax got his hands on a fragment of the Dark Crystal," Goldar started, "And with it he took Zedd and Rita's power leaving them in a weak state."

"Why should it concern us about Zedd and Rita?" Chris asked.

"Either way, we will need to help Zedd and Rita," Zordon stated.

"What?" Z said.

"The Dark Crystal was a relic that Darkseid and Mephiles used to create their fortress. The Dawn Rangers and I were only able to shatter the Dark Crystal and then hid the pieces on Earth and on our own planets. But now in fragments the Dark Crystal still has power grant anyone power," Zordon explained.

"So we just need to destroy fragment and we'll stop Thrax," Paige pointed out.

"It won't be easy Paige," Zordon said, "In order to truly destroy the Dark Crystal is to destroy when it's whole again."

"So we need to find a way to keep Thrax away from the crystal," Emile said.

"Correct," Zordon replied.

Then there was a bright flash and Ninjor was in the chamber, "Greetings Rangers," Ninjor greeted, "Sorry for being late but..." Then Ninjor noticed the villains in the chamber, "What are they doing here?"

"Relax Ninjor," Tyler said, "They, Zedd, and Rita are not the problem. It's Thrax this time."

"He's right, we are here to aid you in the fight against Thrax," Goldar said.

The Rangers were confused at what Goldar said. "Did you just say that you will help us fight Thrax?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Scorpina replied, "Thrax betrayed his parents and that makes him a traitor and our enemy."

"I found the Mutant Rangers!" Alpha shouted, "They're at the North Pole!"

"Odd place to reside," Jon said.

"Everyone, this will a dangerous fight. Good luck and may the Power protect you," Zordon said.

* * *

At the North Pole, the Ranger, Ninjor were joined by Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina. "You finally arrived. I knew the Mutants would get you attention." Everyone looked you to see Thrax with the Mutant Rangers. "Yet you three dare to join the Power Rangers."

"We only joined them to stop you," Scorpina said.

"You could of joined me," Thrax said, "I am more powerful than them."

"That's because you stole their power," Rito stated.

"This is your only chance to surrender the fragment," Ninjor said.

"He right we got you and the Mutants outnumbered," Tyler said.

"Numbers are meaningless," Thrax said, "Attack Mutants!"

The Mutants charged at the Rangers and everyone got ready to fight.

Chris, Jon and Brittany were fighting their Mutant counterparts along with Scorpina.

The Red Mutant fired its guns at the Rangers, but Chris got in the way and deflected the shots with his lance back at the Mutants.

"Now guys!" Chris shouted as Jon and Brittany jumped off of Chris's back and fired their weapons at the Mutants.

The Blue Mutant was ready to deflect the attacks but Scorpina tossed her sword to knock the Mutant down and Jon and Brittany's attacks hit the other Mutants.

"Bastards!" the Pink Mutant shouted as she to the Blue Mutant's lance and fired it at the Rangers.

Emile and Z were fighting their Mutant counterparts with Rito. Emile had both his axe and javelin out and was attacking the Green Mutant. Emile stabbed the javelin in the ground and started to spin on it hitting the Mutant.

The Shadow Mutant jumped into the air and swung his sword at Emile, but got in the way to block him with his Shadow Saber.

When Emile and Z knocked the Mutants back then Rito pulled out his flame thrower and hired it at the Mutants.

Paige and Haley were fighting their Mutant counterparts with Ninjor. Paige and the Orange Mutant lashed their whips at each other and getting them tangled again. "Ha! It's over Orange Ranger!" she said.

"Not quite!" Haley shouted as she jumped in the air and tossed her dagger at the Orange Mutant.

The Yellow Mutant tossed her daggers at Haley but Ninjor got in the way and deflected the daggers, "Nice try Mutant!" he shouted.

Tyler and Goldar were fighting the White Mutant. The Mutant was deflecting the blades of Tyler and Goldar. "You'll never beat me White Ranger, I know all your moves," he said.

"Not a chance," Tyler said, "I have something that I bet you don't even have."

"Maybe if you became the White Metallic Ranger, you could have ended this in your first fight," Goldar said.

"Don't criticize me," Tyler said as he pulled out the Metallic Relic, "White Metallic Power up!" Then Tyler's body started to glow and then he became the White Metallic Ranger.

"You don't scare me," the White Mutant said as he got ready.

Tyler charged at the Mutant and swung his large sword and the impact made the White Mutant fly though the air and soon landed near Thrax.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"The White Ranger got the up on me," the Mutant said, "I will lead the Mutants to victory."

"I was thinking, maybe I should lead the Mutants," Thrax said.

"What?" the Mutant shouted before Thrax took the Badge of Darkness and reverting it to a Dark Putty and destroyed the Putty.

Back with everyone else the Mutants were being cornered. "It's over Mutant Rangers," Tyler said.

"I don't think so!" Thrax shouted as lightning hit the Rangers, Ninjor, and the three villains.

They looked up to see Thrax in the White Mutant's suit, minus the helmet. And he also had the Dark Crystal fragment on top of his staff. "Thrax!" What are you doing?" Tyler shouted.

"Taking matters into my own hands," Thrax replied as he stood by the other Mutants, "Form the Mutant Blaster."

All of the Mutant Rangers, minus the Shadow Mutant, put their weapons together to form the Blaster.

"Oh yeah, formation!" Tyler said.

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, and then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

"Fire!" both teams shouted as they fired at each other. The Rangers saw that the energy ball from their cannon is being held off by the Mutants' Blaster. "Now what?" Haley asked.

"We got this!" Goldar shouted as he crossed his sword with Scorpina and Rito and fired an energy beam at the back of the energy ball pushing it towards Thrax and the Mutants.

Thrax and three of the Mutants jumped out of the way while the Yellow, Orange, Pink, and Shadow Mutants were hit by the energy. With all the energy that hit the four Mutants they fell to the ground and exploded.

"Four of your Mutants are defeated Thrax, give up now!" Tyler said.

"I haven't begun to fight!" Thrax shouted as he raised his staff above him and the Mutants. The Dark Crystal fragment started to glow then Thrax and the three surviving Mutants grew into giants.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shining Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and the a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

Ninjor used his powers to grow into a giant, then changed into his Battle Mode.

"You're not keeping us out of this fight," Goldar said as he pulled out a Grow Grenade. He pulled out the small ball on top and slammed into ground between him and his two cohorts and grew into giants.

"Let's see fools handle this!" Thrax shouted as the Red Mutant kneeled in front of Thrax, and then the Green and Blue Mutants kneeled behind Thrax. Thrax raised his legs where the Mutants grabbed them and Thrax rested himself on the shoulders of the Green and Blue Mutants. The three Mutants rose back up and got ready to fight. "Let's go Mutants!" Thrax shouted.

"What's that all about?" Chris asked.

"Be careful Rangers," Ninjor said, "Up there Thrax has the chance to do some real damage while being out of our range."

"You should listen to your friend Rangers!" Thrax shouted as he zapped lightning at the Megazord, Ninjor, and the three villains.

"No matter what you do, we will stop you!" Scorpina shouted.

"Just try," the Red Mutants said as he and the Blue Mutant kicked Goldar and Scorpina. Then the Red and Green Mutants kicked Ninjor and Rito. And Thrax swung his staff at the Megazord hitting it.

The Megazord lashed its snake sword and it wrapped around the Red Mutant's leg, but Thrax zapped the sword away. "You will fail Rangers!" Thrax shouted.

"No Thrax! You will fail!" Ninjor shouted as he jumped into the air and slashed his sword on Thrax's staff, cutting off the top off along with the Dark Crystal fragment. With all the force knocked Thrax and the Mutants down.

"Damn you Ninjor!" Thrax shouted, "Mutants destroy them!"

"Not so Fast!" Scorpina shouted as she wrapped her tail around the Green Mutant and zapped it.

Rito grabbed the Blue Mutant and held it above his head and fired his flamethrower at the Mutant. Then Goldar fired a flame beam at the Red Mutant. All the Mutants were knocked back to Thrax, "You Mutants are worthless!" Thrax shouted.

"Let's finish this fight!" Tyler said, "We call the power of Titanus!" Titanus appeared and walked towards the Armored Megazord. Then the Megazord flew up and Titanus's neck bend forward and its tail became the cannons in its front legs. The Megazord landed on Titanus's back and formed the Ultrazord.

"Wait Power Rangers please spare me," Thrax pleaded, "I only wished to stop my parents but the Dark Crystal tainted me. I was innocent."

"Don't take us for fools Thrax," Z said.

"We knew you were evil to the core since our first encounter," Paige said.

"And fight us head on and realized you are out matched," Jon said.

"Now it's over for you Thrax," Tyler finished.

"Ultrazord fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannons and Lightning Gem fired at Thrax and the Mutants.

The four of them screamed as they fell to the ground and exploded. But a dark cloud emerged from the explosion and Thrax's voice boomed out, "You may have won Power Rangers! But I'll be back!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ninjor shouted as he fired a charged ball at the dark cloud. Once the ball hit the dark cloud Thrax screamed as the cloud started to glow and disappeared in sparks of light and a red and purple stream flew to the moon.

"Congratulations everyone, we are victorious!" Ninjor said.

* * *

On the ground, the Rangers we looking for the Dark Crystal fragment. "Okay guys keep your eyes out. Zordon said that we need to find and he'll send it to a new hiding spot," Tyler instructed.

"Found it!" Chris shouted picking up the fragment.

"Good job Rangers," Zordon said they the Communicator, "Raise it up and Alpha will take send it away."

The Rangers nodded as they raised the fragment in the air and soon the fragment disappeared.

"Now let's go out and find the presents," Emile said.

"I'm ahead of you Rangers!" Ninjor shouted, "I found a cave that has all the presents."

"Now we need to return them and try to explain what happened," Tyler said.

"I'm sure Alpha can whip something up," Brittany said.

Unknown to the Rangers, Zedd, Rita, and their minions appeared behind them. "Hello Power Rangers," Zedd said getting the Rangers attention.

"Zedd! Rita! What do you want!" Tyler demanded.

"Don't worry Rangers, we are not here to harass you," Zedd said, "We're here to make an agreement. For helping us by restoring our powers, we decided to give you a break for the rest of the year and help you return the presents."

"Wait," Paige said, "You are not upset that we destroyed your son?"

"He maybe our son, but he betrayed us in the worse way," Rita replied.

"But be warned Rangers," Zedd started, "While you are enjoying your break, we will be plotting our next move to defeat you Rangers?"

* * *

After a long night of returning the presents, the Rangers arrived at their local news station in early morning, unmorphed.

"I can't believe that we were able to return all the presents," Jon said.

Tyler pulled out a DVD, "Let's just hope this footage Alpha put together will help."

Then Tyler and the Rangers walked in the building and went to the woman at her desk, "What do you want?" she asked in a annoyed voice.

"We got proof that the Power Rangers didn't take the presents and were framed," Tyler explained as he held the DVD in front of the woman.

"Fine but if it's another hoax, I'm getting security to kick you out," the woman said as she took the DVD and back room.

After a few minutes a man came out, "I'm surprised that you teenagers found and tape the Power Rangers," he said, "We will airing it soon and we would like to get a picture of you guys for the news."

The Rangers agreed to it and had to leave.

"Well guys it was one hell of a fight, but I think it's time to get home," Tyler said as the Rangers pulled out their cell phones to see a lot of missed calls from their families.

"We are in so much trouble," Z said.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this. Get ready for what's coming up next.


	54. Ch 53: Golden Opportunity

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 53: Golden Opportunity

On a planet far away from Earth, there was a massive attack on it. People were running from figure in black armor. "Gold Ranger! Come out and fight me!" it shouted as it fired beams at a building destroying it.

In a large building a man pulled out a golden box and opened it to reveal the Golden Power Staff. Then an elderly man entered the room, "Trey, what are you doing here? You should be ready to escape," he said.

"There is no way that I would run from this," Trey replied as he got the Power Staff ready.

Then the wall behind the two exploded and the figure attack walked in. It noticed the Power Staff in Trey's hands and said, "Trey of Triforia we meet at last."

"What do you want?" Trey said.

"I'm here for the Golden Power Staff," the figure replied, "If you hand it over to me, then I would leave your planet alone."

"No," Trey said as he got back up, "I rather fight you instead of surrendering the staff to the likes of you."

"Trey don't," the old man said, "He is too powerful for you to fight."

"You should listen to the old man," the figure said, "You don't have a chance against me alone."

Then the figure fired a beam at Trey knocking him down. "Trey, we got your escape ready," the man said, "In the back there is a pod to help you escape. Please Trey, you cannot let evil take the Golden Staff."

"Okay," Trey said as he fired balls of energy at the figure creating small explosions to blind the figure. Trey made a run for the escape pod set up for him. Once he got to the pod he got in and strapped himself in and the pod got itself ready for launch.

The figure was outside and saw five pods leaving the planet, "Curses, he escaped with the Golden Staff!" it said, "No matter this is only a delay for my revenge."

* * *

On Earth, it was the new year and Rangers were back at school and also waiting for another attack by Zedd and Rita. Six of the Rangers were walking out of Chorale practice and heading to lunch.

"Hey guys," the Rangers turned to see Aref with some papers in his hand, "I think one of you guys forgot these papers."

"Those might be mine," Chris said.

"What are they?" Paige asked.

"Well…" Chris started as he leaned closer, "I got curious of some of the things that other Rangers did so Alpha print out some of archives of the stuff that the previous Rangers went though."

"Like what?" Emile asked.

"Well like what happens to the monsters after they were destroyed," Chris started to explain, "All monsters go to a place called the Shadow World which is like their version of Hell. And according to the Lightspeed Rescue archive, that they tossed Queen Banshira in the Shadow World to stop her."

The Rangers got curious at what Chris brought and he let them barrow some of the papers.

* * *

In the reaches of space, Trey's escape pod arrived at a watery world known as Aquatar. He arrived in the lair of the Alien Rangers.

"Trey!" Dolphine said as she and Cestro rushed to Trey's side, "What happened?"

"My planet, was under attack," Trey said, "My people thought it would be better that I escape instead of fighting the monster. It needs to be stopped, but I don't know how."

"We understand," Cestro said, "Dolphine, do you think it would be best to contact the Earth and see if there is anyone who can help."

"I agree," Dolphine replied as she walked over to a screen, "This is Dolphine of Aquatar, if there is anyone connected to the Morphing Grid, please respond.

* * *

At the Command Center, the computers showed that someone was contacting them. "Zordon, it seems that there is message from Aquatar," Alpha said.

"Do you know who it's for?"Zordon asked.

"Well it seems like it's open for anyone to answer," Alpha replied, "Should I put on the viewing globe?"

"Yes Alpha," Zordon said. Alpha pressed a few buttons and Dalphine appeared on the viewing globe, "Aquatar this is Zordon, do you read me?"

"Zordon? That's impossible, Zordon was destroyed years ago," Delphine replied.

"I know that it's hard to believe but we have no time to explain of my return," Zordon said, "What has happened?"

"Trey of Triforia has landed here to flee from an evil that was attacking his world for his Gold Ranger Power," Delphine answered.

"If this evil is after Trey's Power, then it would be wise to send Trey to Earth where the new team of Power Rangers would be able to help," Zordon suggested.

"I agree," Dolphine said, "It would be safer for Trey to stay on Earth until this evil is vanquished. We'll get everything ready to send Trey to Earth."

"Okay, we'll get in contact with the Power Rangers and let them know of the situation," Zordon said.

* * *

On the moon, without their son, Zedd and Rita had to figure out new ways to defeat the Power Ranger. "What could we use to defeat those Power Rangers?" Rita asked.

"Well it needs to be something that the Rangers can't handle," Zedd said.

Then Gear Master walked into the throne room, "Lord Zedd, I have something that might interest you," he said.

"Does it have anything to do with Serpentera?" Zedd asked.

"No sir, but I think you would like to know that a power is heading for Earth," Gear Master said, "A power that belongs to the Gold Ranger, Trey."

"Trey? That fool is returning to Earth?" Zedd said as he looked around and found Trey's pod. "He is probably heading to Zordon. But not if I have a say in it." Zedd raised his staff and fired lightning at the pod. The power from the lightning changed the direction of the pod, sending it to crash in a middle of a dessert.

* * *

"Ayeyaiyai! Trey's pod crashed in a dessert!" Alpha panicked.

"Alpha, are the Rangers out of school yet?" Zordon asked.

"They should be, I'll try to contact them," Alpha said as he pressed a few buttons, "Rangers, can you hear me? We got an emergency!"

Soon Tyler replied, "What's going on? What happened?"

"An old ally of the Power Rangers had crash landed in a dessert, we need you to go to his location and bring him back," Zordon explained.

"Okay Zordon," Tyler said.

* * *

The Rangers arrived at the area where Trey crashed. "Come on guys," Tyler said as he led the Rangers to the damaged pod.

"It looks too damaged to move ourselves," Brittany stated, "It should be easier if we morph."

"Agree," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

Then a bunch of Dark Putties appeared at the crash site. "Great just what we needed," Chris said as the Rangers got ready to fight.

"You guys take care of the Putties, Jon and I will help Trey," Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers said as the charged at the Putties.

A Putty tried to kick Chris, but he caught it and tripped the Putty making it land on a cactus.

Two Putties grabbed Haley's arms and started to kick her. Haley started to spin making the Putties lose their grip and let go.

Z jumped over a Putty and kicked it. When he landed more Putties grappled on to him. He tried to shake them off but was no use.

"Z!" Paige shouted as she pulled her Blaster and fired it hitting the Putties off of Z.

"Thanks Paige," Z said.

"No problem," Paige replied as she and Z went back to the fight.

Emile slid in the dirt, going underneath a Putty. He jumped to his feet and punched the same Putty's Z-Emblem.

Brittany had her Blaster out firing at the Putties and then kicked a Putty that was charging at her to more Putties.

During the fight, Tyler and Jon were prying Trey's pod. Little by little the metal was bending until Trey was able to get out, "Thank you Rangers," he said.

Before Tyler or Jon can say something, Z ran up to them and said, "Tyler, Jon, I think it's time to use the Light Power to finish off these Putties."

Tyler and Jon nodded and the two went to join the other Rangers.

The Rangers charged the Light Power in their hands and fired beams of light, in their colors, at the Putties destroying them.

"Okay guys, let's power down," Tyler said as he and the other Rangers demorphed back to normal.

"You're Zordon's new Power Rangers," Trey said.

"That's right," Tyler replied.

"I need your help," Trey said.

"We already know about what's going on," Emile said.

"Not only that," Trey replied as he started to glow and soon there was three Trey's. "I need you to find someone to temporally give my powers to."

* * *

Back on the moon, Zedd was furious at his Putties' failure. "Those Putties are worthless; they can't get a Ranger trapped in a pod."

"If you want my lord, Scorpina, Rito, and I can go to Earth to get the Gold Ranger," Goldar suggested.

"Right now, Trey's unity has been broken and would need to find someone else to pass his powers to," Zedd explained, "We just need to per sway the Rangers to give the Golden Power to us."

"I'm ahead of you Lord Zedd," Gear Master said as he walked into the room with a robot in a green cloak and a red metal top hat, "Meet one of my earlier weapons, Weapon 103, Trap Master."

* * *

At the Command Center, Trey was explaining what happened. "So you couldn't preserve unity anymore and divided into these being known as Trey of Heart, Trey of Courage, and Trey of Wisdom," Emile recapped.

"Correct," Trey of Wisdom replied, "Now we need to find someone so we can temporally transfer our power to them."

"Who could we use?" Haley asked.

"Anyone who you can trust with our power," Trey of Courage answered.

"But you must hurry, for the Golden Power will fade away," Trey of Heart added.

"So who should we chose?" Chris asked his fellow Rangers.

"I have an idea," Tyler said, "I'll be back." Then Tyler teleported out of there.

* * *

At school, Aref was walking out of the theater. "Aref!" he turned to see Tyler running towards him.

"Hey Tyler, what's up?" Aref asked.

"Aref, we need your help at the Command Center," Tyler answered.

"What's going on?" Aref asked again.

Tyler leaned in and whispered, "We need you receive the Gold Ranger Power."

"Me as a Ranger?" Aref said.

"Well I can't explain it all right now, but Trey will once we get to the Command Center," Tyler said.

"Okay," Aref replied as he followed Tyler outside.

As the two walked outside they were hit by something and before they know it they were tied to a stone column. Then Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Trap Master, and a bunch of Cogs appeared in front of them, "Hello White Ranger," Goldar greeted.

"Goldar!" Tyler said, "Doesn't surprise me that Zedd would not give up on getting the Golden Power."

"With this plan White Ranger, Zordon will han the Golden Power to us," Scorpina said as Goldar put a device on the ground and pressed a few buttons.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers were waiting for Tyler's return. "I hope Tyler is okay," Jon said.

"Alpha can we check on them?" Z asked.

"I'll try," Alpha said as he pressed the button on the controls and a image of the situation at the high school. "Ayeyaiyai! Tyler and Aref are in trouble!"

"Can't you teleport them here?" Brittany asked.

"It seems that they placed a barrier to make sure no one can teleport in or out," Zordon said.

"Then we'll teleport outside the barrier and rush in to save them," Jon said as the other Rangers agreed to the plan, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

The Rangers arrived at the school and charged in to rescue their friends. Trap Master noticed the coming Rangers, "Right on time. Cogs attack!"

Then the Cogs charged at the Rangers.

Emile saw a Cog coming at him, he bent down as it lunged at him and grabbed its leg and tossed it to another Cog.

Chris pulled out his Power Lance and stabbed it though a Cog then used the Cog to knock other Cogs out of the way to get to Tyler and Aref.

Haley was the first ones to reach her friends, "You guys okay?" she asked.

"We're good," Tyler replied.

Haley then pulled out her Power Daggers and cut the rope. "Run guys, we'll take care of these Cogs," she said.

"Right," Tyler and Aref replied as they started to run away from the fight.

"Stop them!" Trap Master shouted.

Two Cogs opened their helmets and fired beams at the two, but Tyler and Aref dropped to the ground making the Cogs hit each other and other Cogs.

"Let's go!" Tyler said as he and Aref got back up and continued to they were able to run out of the barrier and were teleported to the Command Center.

"Never send Cogs to do a Weapon's job," Trap Master said.

"What do we do now that Tyler and his friend are gone?" Rito asked.

"What else, destroy the Power Rangers," Trap Master said as he fired a net from under its clock and caught Emile.

"You think a net can hold me?" Emile said.

Z quickly rushed over with the Shadow Saber and tried to cut the net, but nothing happened. "My materials are made of tuff alloy that is impossible to break," Trap Master explained as cuffs and chain fried out of the ground and caught Z's wrist and pulled him towards the ground.

* * *

Tyler and Aref arrived at the Command Center where Trey was waiting for them. "You're back, and this must be the person to take my Gold Ranger power," Trey of Courage said.

"Yes Trey, but I have to get back to the others," Tyler said.

"Good luck out there," Aref said as Tyler teleported out of there.

"Aref," Zordon called out. Aref turn to face him, "By doing this you are taking a huge responsibility."

"I understand Zordon," Aref replied.

* * *

Back at the fight, the Rangers were doing anything to avoid Trap Master's traps. Trap Master removed his hat and fired a cannon ball at the Rangers. The explosion knocked the Rangers to the ground.

"Hey stupid!" Trap Master turned to see Tyler, morphed, firing his blaster at the Weapon.

Haley and Jon quickly rushed over and grabbed Trap Master's arm. "Nice try Rangers," Trap Master said as cuffs came out of his sleeves and locked onto their wrist, then a chain fired and dragged them away at and attached to the school walls, "Now you White Ranger." Trap Master opened his cloak and a punching glove came out and hit Tyler sending him flying to a nearby tree, where Tyler was snagged by the legs and pulled him up upside down.

"Looks like just the three of us left," Brittany said.

"We have to stop this Weapon," Paige added.

Then out of nowhere metal pole emerge from the ground and surrounded the three Ranger and trapping them in an energy field.

"Now we got the Rangers where we want them," Trap Master said.

"Can't believe that Gear Master didn't activate you earlier," Rito said.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the transfer was starting with Trey of Courage holding the Golden Power Staff toward Aref. "I, Trey of Courage, give forth the sprit and fortitude of the Golden Power possesses."

"And I, Trey of Heart, embrace you, Aref of Earth, with the kindness and empathy the Power holds."

"And I, Trey of Wisdom, place in your hands the knowledge and experience of my people of Triforia, use it well."

Aref took a deep breath and took the staff. And Aref started to glow and in a quick flash, he was in a black Power suit and helmet with and gold armor, he was the new Gold Zeo Ranger. "Wow, this is incredible!" Aref said.

"You now possess the power drawn from all three of my essences," Trey of Heart said," May they aid and protect you in the future."

"Thank you, I will not disappoint you," Aref replied.

"Aref, your friends need your help," Zordon said, "Alpha will teleport you there."

"I'm ready for this," Aref said as he teleported out of there.

* * *

"Now Zordon will have no choose but to give us the Golden Power to save his Power Rangers," Trap Master stated.

"Don't count on it!" Aref shouted.

"Looks like Zordon got a Gold Ranger," Scorpina said.

"Hey kid make it easy for us and just surrender," Rito said.

"If you do, I'll release your friends," Trap Master finished.

"I won't surrender!" Aref said, "I'll defeat you and save everyone else!"

"Too bad, Cogs attack!" Trap Master shouted.

The Cogs started to surround Aref with spears in hand. Three Cogs attacked, but Aref block the attack and tossed them away.

"Let's kick it up a notch!" Aref said as he pulled out the Power Staff and charged at the Cogs, knocking them to the side and went for Trap Master.

"Let's see you escape my traps," Trap Master said as he fired a net at Aref, but he dodged it and attacked the Weapon.

Then chain saws came out of the Trap Master's cloak and went after Aref, but he blocked it with the staff.

"Give up Gold Ranger!" Trap Master shouted.

"I won't give up," Aref said as the staff opened up, "It's time to end this fight!"

Aref raised the Golden Power Staff and energy was gathering at the top, then he fired balls of energy at Trap Master.

The balls of energy hit Trap Master. He started to short circuit before he exploded.

The traps that held the Rangers disappeared. "We'll be back!" Goldar shouted as the villains disappeared.

"You did well out there Aref," Tyler complemented.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Emile said.

"Thanks guys," Aref said.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were staring at Gear Master, waiting for something. "Aren't you going to use the auto repair?" Rita asked.

"It was an earlier Weapon, I never had master auto repair and overdrive," Gear Master explained.

"Then the Weapon was failure from the start! And now we must deal with nine Rangers!" Zedd shouted.

"Eight Rangers gave me a headache, but nine gives me a migraine!" Rita complained.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were saying goodbye to Trey. "I heard that the evil that attacked my planet left to find the Golden Power," Trey of Courage said, "I must return so that I can reunite my essences."

"So Trey, do I get to command the Zord you have?" Aref asked.

"I'm sorry, but I believe it would be safer not to send Pyramidas, for the evil that attacked my planet would follow it here," Trey of Wisdom explained.

"And I believe you are not ready yet to face this evil," Trey of Heart said.

"I think we handle anything thrown at us," Jon said.

"We know," Trey of Wisdom replied, "But I believe soon you'll be ready to fight this evil."

"Goodbye Rangers, until we meet again," Trey of Courage said as he and the other essence of Trey teleported out of there.

* * *

The next day at school, the students were talking about the new Ranger, and some of the students even pointed out that it was the Gold Zeo Ranger.

"Hey Aref, enjoying being a Ranger?" Jullian said.

"It cool," Aref said, "Can't wait for Zedd and Rita to attack again."

"Well just in case you get over your head in trouble Alpha made a new Communicator for you," Brittany said as she pulled out a Communicator.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be part of the team," Aref said as he strapped the new Communicator to his wrist.

* * *

In a spacecraft in another part of a galaxy, the figure in black armor was looking for the Gold Ranger. "You may have escaped me Trey, but I will find you and have my revenge," it said as a yellow glow came from its eye, "You don't know that the scum of the galaxy would do anything for money or power."

A/N: Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy this idea of having the Gold Ranger as a temporally Ranger. Try to take guesses on the villain who is after the Gold Ranger's power.


	55. Ch 54: Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 54: Fire and Ice

On the moon, Finster was working on a new model for a monster. "Finster! Rita screeched as she entered the shop, "Finster I need a monster! And not just any monster, a monster to capture that Gold Ranger!" she demanded.

"Well Rita, I'm working on a new monster that should be able to defeat the Power Rangers," Finster replied.

"And I want the Gold Ranger captured so we can have his power," Rita added.

"Very well," Finster said, "I'll have this monster ready by tonight."

* * *

At the high school, the students were leaving the school and were getting ready for their semester finals. "Finally the semester is over," Chris said.

"You shouldn't be celebrating yet Chris," Julian stated, "You still have to finish the test tomorrow and Friday."

"It will be easy," Chris replied.

"What about…Zedd and Rita?" Julian asked.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"You know they always plan something while something important is about to happen," Julian explained.

"Really?" Jon asked.

"Well, we should be careful just in case," Brittany said.

* * *

Later on the moon, Rita marched back into Finster's shop. "Finster, what's taking so long with that monster! The Rangers are wide open for an attack!" Rita shouted.

"I'm sorry my queen, but I finally completed my latest monster," Finster said as he presented a clay model of a monster, "This is Heating Frost, a monster with the power of fire and ice."

"Fire and ice?" Rita said, "That's a stupid monster!"

"Please Rita, just give it a chance," Finster said as he place the model on the conveyer belt and pulled the lever.

The Monster Maker did its work as soon at the end a humanoid monster that had light blue and red colors swirled around its body. The blue color cover its right are and red color cover its left arm. Half its head was blue and the other half is red. And the last design of the monster was ice spikes on the blue areas of its shoulder and head and flames on the red areas of its shoulders and head. "Heating Frost has come to destroy all that is good!" it shouted.

"Rita, did Finster finish that monster of his?" Zedd asked as he entered the shop.

"I'm right here Lord Zedd," Heating Frost answered, "And I'm ready to destroy the Power Rangers. And I know what to do to relieve them of their school work."

Heating Frost teleported out of there. "Now the Rangers won't need to worry about their finals now," Zedd said as he and Rita left the shop.

"Only if that monster succeeds in its plan," Rita added.

* * *

Night time on Earth Heating Frost arrived to the streets of Boardman, "Well if I'm going to fight the Power Rangers, I need to get the battle field ready," it said as he fired a ice beam at the streets.

* * *

The next morning at Tyler's house, Tyler was up and getting ready for school, until he heard a crash outside. He rushed to his window and saw that there was a car crash not far from his house. Tyler quickly turned on the TV to see a news report.

"This is just baffling storm that hit us though the night," the male newscaster said, "The weather man cannot figure out where and when the ice came from but suspect that it could be the work of Zedd and Rita.

As Tyler was watch the news, he heard his Communicator go off in his room. He rushed upstairs to answered his Communicator. "What is it Zordon?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, you and the other Rangers must come to the Command Center at once," Zordon said.

"Okay," Tyler said as he teleported out of his room.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived to know what is going on. "Rangers, sorry for contacting you this early but it seems that Zedd and Rita's new monster slip though our radar and create havoc in Boardman," Zordon explained.

"What kind of monster are we dealing with now?" Aref asked.

"Turn to the viewing globe," Zordon said. The Rangers turned around to see Heating Frost in the globe, "This is Heating Frost, a monster with the power of fire and ice."

"Fire and ice? How can it do that without doing harm to itself?" Emile asked.

"Who knows," Tyler said, "But we have to stop this monster. It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

The Rangers arrived at the mall where the monster covered the parking lot with ice. "Ah the Power Rangers have arrived," Heating Frost said.

"Well Heating Frost, we'll never ignore an attack from monsters like you," Tyler replied as skate blades appeared at the bottom of the Rangers' boots.

"Well get ready for and ice fight Rangers," Heating Frost said as Dark Putties appeared by his side.

The Ranger started to skate towards the Putties, while the Putties were having a hard time trying to walk on the ice.

Chris, Emile, Z, and Aref tackled some of the Putties as the others kicked the Putties with their blades.

The Rangers were easily over throwing the Putties which was upsetting Heating Frost. "Time to bring the heat!" it shouted as fire came out of the red arm and melt the ice, making the Rangers fall to the ground.

"Nice try," Aref said as he pulled out the Golden Staff, "Your mine!"

"Just what I wanted!" Heating Frost shouted as ice hit the water turning it to ice trapping the Rangers legs in the ice. "Now that you fools are trap in the ice, I'm going to take what Zedd and Rita wants."

Heating Frost started to freeze Aref. Once he was fully frozen, he, Heating Frost, and the Putties disappeared.

Once the monster and Putties were gone, the ice on the Rangers' legs disappeared. "Great, they got Aref now," Brittany said.

"Let's return to the Command Center and figure this out," Tyler said as the other Ranger agreed with him and teleported out of there.

* * *

In the Dark Dimension, Heating Frost arrived to Zedd and Rita and their three goons. "You actually caught the Gold Ranger," Rita said in disbelief.

"It was a piece of cake," Heating Frost said.

"Now we just take the Golden Power Staff," Rito said as he grabbed the staff and started to pull, but it wouldn't nudge.

"You idiot! It's frozen in his hand!" Zedd shouted, "We need to thaw his hand first."

"Leave it to me," Heating Frost said only to be stop be Zedd.

"We need to do this carefully," Zedd said as a Grow Grenade appeared in his hand and gave it to Heating Frost, "You keep the Rangers busy for now and use the Grow Grenade as a last resort."

"I'm on it!" Heating Frost shouted as it teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were helping Alpha to find Aref. "Any luck?" Chris asked.

"Nope," Haley replied.

"Nothing," Emile added.

"Where could he be?" Paige said.

"I'm sure that he is fine," Alpha replied, "He was frozen. So if they want the staff they have to defrost him slowly so he doesn't break free."

"He right Rangers," Zordon said, "Since Aref is frozen, they'll need to be careful or he could escape. And the thick ice would take awhile to go though, giving us time to find him."

Then the alarms started to go off, "Great trouble," Jon said.

"It's Heating Frost, he's back for round 2," Alpha said.

"You guys should take care of this monster. I'll stay here and help Alpha find Aref," Z said.

"Good idea," Tyler said, "Back to action!"

* * *

Back at the mall, the Rangers arrived to fight the monster again. "Ready for round 2 Rangers?" it said.

"Maybe you should give up and tell us where Aref is," Tyler commanded.

"Not a chance Ranger!" Heating Frost shouted as it tossed balls of fire and ice at the Rangers.

The Rangers dodged to the side and Paige, Haley, and Brittany fired their Blasters at the monster, hitting it.

Emile and Jon took this chance to kick the monster to the ground. "That's cheap!" Heating Frost shouted before it used its fire to knock Emile and Jon away. "Now I think you guys should chill out," it said as it fired an ice beam at the Rangers.

The Rangers got out of the way. When the Rangers got out of the way but Heating Frost slammed its hands making fire and ice spikes head to where the Rangers landed and made an explosion that knocked the Rangers down.

"What should we do now?" Chris asked.

"You guys should use your Blasters and I'll try to strike him with my sword," Tyler said.

"Okay," the other six Rangers agreed as the pulled out their blasters and fired them at the monster making it raise its arms to block the beams.

Tyler got behind the monster used his sword and slashed it down on Heating Frost.

Heating Frost had the Grow Grenade in its hand. "Now I think it's time to take it up another notch!" Heating Frost said as it pulled the small ball of and slammed it to the ground, which caused a giant vent of steam that caused Heating Frost to grow into a giant.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shining Zords appeared and were charging in.

Then Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and the a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Now, I'll finally destroy you Rangers," Heating Frost said as its ice became a shield and its fire hand extended and became a flaming sword.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Alpha and Z were happy to finally find Aref. "The Dark Dimension, it was so obvious," Z said, "I'm going to get Aref out of there."

"Be careful Z," Zordon started, "Zedd, Rita, and their minions are with Aref."

"Don't worry Zordon, I'll get Aref and get out of there," Z said as he teleported out of there.

* * *

In the Dark Dimension, Zedd was using his his power to slowly melt the ice off of Aref's hand that help the Power Staff. "Finally, soon we will have the Gold Ranger's power," he said.

"And with his power we can destroy the Power Rangers from within," Goldar added.

Then a few beams flew though the air and hit the ground near the villains freaking them out.

"Sorry, but the Gold Ranger's power isn't meant for you," Z said as he landed near Aref.

"You cursed Shadow Ranger! How dare you come to MY dimension!" Zedd shouted as Z used his Blaster and fired it at Aref breaking the ice off of him.

"You okay?" Z asked.

Aref was shivering and replied, "I'm fine, just cold."

"Get them you fools!" Zedd shouted.

Rito jumped towards the two Rangers, only to miss when they teleported away, "Damn," Rito mumbled.

* * *

Back at the fight, the Megazord slashed its sword at Heating Frost, only to have it blocked back the monster's shield and countered by its sword.

The Megazord tried again, but Heating Frost blocked it with its sword this time and then kicked the Megazord to the ground.

"Damn! he blocks and counters each of our attack," Emile said.

"Maybe we should concentrate on destroying the shield, which should leave Heating Frost wide open," Paige suggested.

"Then let's do it," Tyler said as the Megazord got back up.

"Give up Power Rangers!" Heating Frost shouted as it charged at the Megazord. The Megazord stepped to the side to dodge the attack and swung its sword at the shield, cracking it. "What are you up to?" Heating Frost asked.

As Heating Frost was distracted, the Megazord used its might to stab the shield, destroying it. "Ahh, my arm!"

"Here is our chance guys, let's finish this," Tyler said.

"Right," the other Rangers agreed.

The Megazord's sword started to glow in the seven colors.

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made seven beams of energy that hit Heating Frost.

Heating Frost started to scream as it fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

After the battle, the Rangers returned to see the progress on finding Aref. They were surprised to see that Aref was back and wrapped in blankets. "You okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah j-j-just a little c-c-cold," Aref replied.

"Aref will be alright," Zordon said, "Alpha gave him medicine so that he doesn't get sick."

"My second f-fight, and I get captured be Zedd and Rita," Aref said.

"And this is only the beginning," Tyler replied.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I'm starting to run out of monster ideas, if you have an idea please submit one.


	56. Ch 55: Genie's Coming

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 55: Genie's Coming

It was night time in Boardman, and the Rangers were gathering at Emile house. Each one of them confused at why Emile called them all to come over. They gathered at the front door and rang the bell. And soon Emile answered the door. "Hey guys," he greeted, "Come on in."

Emile invited the Rangers inside the house and led them into the living room. "So why did you invite us over Emile?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I thought your parents won't let you invite during the school year," Z added.

"Well Zordon wanted me to show you guys more archive footage of the Dawn Rangers," Emile started, "And since my parents are out along with my siblings, so this is the perfect time to show you guys the footage. So take a seat and I'll be right back."

Emile left the room for a minute and came back with a disk. "So did Zordon explain why we should see this?" Tyler asked.

"Well he told me that we might need to deal with this sooner or later," Emile said as he put it in the DVD player.

* * *

At an underwater base, the Dawn Rangers were doing research on the enemy; the Demons commanded by Darkseid and Mephiles. "Any luck with on how to stop these Demons?" Mecha asked.

"Well, I've been testing the remains of some of the Demons that we destroyed and it turns out that the Demons are affective negatively when they go into water," Dolphie replied.

"Wait," Mecha said, "Didn't we just defeat an eel Demon? And it was fine when it went underwater."

"Maybe it is because the 'Water' Demons are used to the water and develop immunity to whatever could be in the water that affects the Demon," Zordon explained.

"Maybe once we find out what's in the water, maybe we can use that against them," Dolphie said.

* * *

At a large black fortress with a dark aura surrounding the area of the fortress, the two hooded figures, Darkseid and Mephiles were standing on a balcony of the room that held the three urns of the Demons of Terror. "We need to find a way to defeat the Dawn Rangers," Darkseid said, "The Dawn Rangers interference delay the Demons of Terror's coming."

"I know sister, but the Dawn Rangers keep figuring out to defeat every Demon that we send out. We need to use something else," Mephiles said.

"Wow this is pretty fancy. When you two are being sent out to conquer another realm you do it in style." The twins sighed as they turned to a purple skin man in robes in the many shades of purple.

"Ivan Ooze, what are you doing here?" Mephiles asked coldly.

"Now is that any way to greet your cousin?" Ivan asked, "I just stopped by and see how you are progressing in ruling this realm." Ivan Ooze soon saw the urn and laughed, "I see that the Demons of Terror aren't out and about. Why is that?"

"We don't need to tell you anything!" Mephiles shouted.

"Tell me or I'll go to your daddy and tell him the truth of why you are taking so long to rule this realm," Ivan Ooze threatened.

"You wouldn't," Darkseid said.

"Try me," Ivan replied.

"Darkseid and Mephiles were furious at Ivan and had no choice. "We are being delayed because there is a group off warriors, called the Dawn Rangers, fighting against us," Darkseid explained.

"Never thought creatures on this rock would be this advanced," Ivan said with a slight snicker.

"Well these creatures came from different planets that joined forces to stop us!" Mephiles added.

"You know this could be much easier if we…"

Darkseid quickly interrupted Ivan Ooze, "We are not building your stupid Ecto-Morphicons you keep fanaticizing about!"

"Fine!" Ivan Ooze said, "But I do sense something that might defeat these Rangers."

Ivan teleported away leaving his cousins behind, "If he does find a way to defeat the Rangers, I'll eat my robe," Mephiles said.

* * *

On the other side off the world, a large golden palace was in a middle of dessert. A tall muscular man in a white light robes was sitting and has a long red hair that reached to his waist and it was braided, was sitting on a large golden throne with many women surrounding him. "Is there anything you need us to do Master?" a woman asked.

"Nothing now, maid," the man replied.

Then a purple energy appeared in front of the throne and formed into Ivan Ooze. "Hello there," he greeted.

"Who dares enter the throne room of the Great Jinn!" the man bellowed and his voice echoed like thunder throughout the throne room.

"Let me introduced myself," Ivan started, "I am Ivan Ooze and I am here to see the most powerful being on this world."

Jinn smiled as he sat back on his throne, "I'm the one you seek," he said, "Did you come to worship me and pledge yourself to me."

"Nope," Ivan simply replied as he raised his hand and fired purple lightning at Jinn. He soon disappeared and a decretive bottle appeared in Ivan's hand. "I always wanted a genie."

The Ivan disappeared and soon reappeared in a nearby forest. He opened the bottle and golden sand flew out and Jinn appeared in front of Ivan Ooze. "You! How dare you kidnap the Great Jinn! I am the most powerful genie in the world!"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll threaten me with death and all that jazz," Ivan said waving off the threat's, "I just need you to do a favor and what I did was to make sure you'll obey my commands."

"A king never serves weaklings," Jinn pointed out.

"Too bad," Ivan said as energy surge through his hand, "If this bottle is destroyed then you'll disappear."

"What?"

That's right. I connected you with this bottle. So will have to obey me or you'll go bye-bye," Ivan Ooze explained.

"Fine then," Jinn said.

"I want you to go and destroy the Dawn Rangers, I'll even lend you _my_ foot soldiers," Ivan instructed.

* * *

Back at the Dawn Rangers' base, alarms started to go off. "What's going on now?" Zordon asked.

"It seems that a new creature is attacking on the surface," Dolphie replied as a image of Jinn, with a silver cobra staff, accompany with a bunch of slimy purple creatures with armor like bodies.

"What kind of creatures are these?" Mecha asked

"According to the scanners it is a genie, but nothing on the others," Dolphie answered.

"Placing bets that they are a part of the Twins' army," Crono said.

"They do look like they belong to the Twins," Canry added.

"Let's go," Zordon said as he and the other Rangers entered small pods in their colors. The pods closed and five beams fired from the base. And landed at the location that Jinn is at, fully morphed.

"So you are the Dawn Rangers," Jinn said, "I am the Great Jinn, and I'm here to destroy you Rangers."

"Let's see you try," Mecha challenged.

"Attack Oozmen!" Jinn commanded as the purple creatures attacked.

The Rangers pulled out their swords and attacked the Oozemen. Crono blocked the attack of two Oozemen then grabbed their arms and tossed them to the ground.

Canry dropped to the ground and kicked an Oozeman into to a tree, where it splatters on impact.

Two Oozemen grabbed Zordon's arms and a third Oozeman was getting ready to attack. But Zordon kicked the third Oozeman then used his arms to slam the other two Oozemen together.

Oozemen were chasing Dolphie, until she ran up a tree and fired her Blaster at the Oozemen, making them splatter into slime.

As the Oozemen were fighting the Rangers, Mecha was charging at Jinn, "You're mine!" he shouted.

"You think you can stop me Green Ranger?" Jinn said.

Mecha used his sword to attack Jinn, but Jinn blocked the attack. "You can't hope to beat me," Jinn said as he threw a ball of fire at Mecha, but there was no damage to him.

"Was that meant to hurt me?" Mecha asked.

"My power is weak," Jinn said in disbelief, "I'll be back!"

Jinn turned into a sand storm and flew off.

* * *

At the twins' fortress, Jinn arrived to see the twins and Ivan Ooze. "What have you done to me?" he shouted.

"What does he mean Ivan?" Darkseid asked.

"Well I just cursed him to this bottle," Ivan replied as he held the bottle up.

"You mean that curse that traps beings powers in the bottle and the only way for them to have their full power is for them to be near the bottle," Mephiles explained.

"That's the one," Ivan replied.

"You mean I have to be near that accursed bottle to have all of my powers?" Jinn said.

"That's right," Ivan said as he tossed the bottle at Jinn, who caught it, "Just remember that bottle is also a major weakness."

Jinn gave a small growl as he left the fortress.

* * *

Back with the Rangers, they just finished off the last Oozeman. "Well that takes care of those creatures," Crono said.

Jinn then reappeared and place the bottle on the ground, "Now Dawn Rangers, you'll face my true power. A beam fired from Jinn's staff and hit the Rangers. "And here is what I meant to do to you, Green Ranger." Jinn tossed a fire ball at Mecha knocking him down.

"How did he get so powerful in a short time?" Mecha asked.

"It must be that bottle he brought," Dolphie suggested.

"Then we go after the bottle," Zordon said as the charged at Jinn's bottle.

"Just try!" Jinn shouted as he fired beams at the Rangers, the beams cause an explosion, knocking the Rangers down. "Let's see you Rangers handle this," Jinn said as he used his powers to grow into a giant.

"Come on guys we need to stop this monster," Zordon said as the Rangers pressed the code 3-7-1 on their Morphers. The Dawn Flyers flew in and the Rangers teleported into the cockpits.

The Green Dawn Flyer lost its wings as the Red and Yellow Flyer attached to the side near the back, the wings folder up and the front part of the Flyers were removed to show robotic fists. The Blue and Pink Flyers wings folded in and attached near the bottom of the Green Flyer and became legs. Then the back of the Green Flyer folded forward and the Green Flyer's wings attached to the back of the Flyer where a head of robot appeared at the top.

"Your toys are useless!" Jinn shouted as he tossed fireballs at the Megazord.

"Activating the Wing Blades," Canry said as she pressed the button. The wings of the Megazord detached from the back and became small swords for the Megazord.

The Megazord swung one of its swords at Jinn, where he blocked the attack, but the Megazord stabbed him with its other sword.

"Bastards!" Jinn shouted as he hit the Megazord with his staff.

"Let's finished this!" Zordon shouted as the wings reattached themselves to the back.

The Megazord bend forward and the wings flew off towards Jinn, but Jinn knock the wings back at the Megazord causing an explosion knocking the Megazord to the ground.

"You're finished!" Jinn said as he walked over to the Megazord.

"Now what?" Crono asked.

"I know what to do," Mecha said as he got up from his seat and left the cockpit, "I'll be back."

Mecha arrived back at the woods where the bottle, "I wonder why this bottle is important." Mecha picked up the bottle and examined it. He opened the bottle to see what would happen.

Back with the Megazord, Jinn was standing over it ready to finish it off, "Say goodbye Rangers!"Jinn said as he got ready to finish the Megazord.

Just then Jinn's body started to turn into sand and started to fly away. The sand flew towards Jinn and was being sucked up into the bottle.

The rest of the Dawn Rangers soon came to see what happened to Jinn. "So what do we do with the bottle now?" Canry asked.

"We hide it," Zordon replied, "We cannot let this evil to be released again."

"Agree," Dolphie said, "We launch it from the base so that the Twins don't find it."

* * *

At the fortress, Darkseid was criticizing Ivan's plan, "You thought you could defeat the Dawn Rangers," she said, "Yet they are still around."

"Hey if I had the Ecto-Morphicons, the Rangers would easily fall," Ivan Ooze stated.

"If you and your Ecto-Morphicons defeat the Rangers, and it could be any Rangers from here or if they continue to use the technology for future generations, then you should be praised as the greatest of us all," Darkseid said, "But that will never happen because we will rule this realm by then."

"Fine then," Ivan started, "I'll take my leave."

As Ivan Ooze left the room Mephiles walked up to him, "Say Ivan can you teach me that curse you used on Jinn?" he asked.

"Why should I?" Ivan asked.

Mephiles removed his hood showing his face. He looked like a young man who was in his mid twenties, with short black hair and pale blue eye, "I have a feeling that Darkseid might drive me up the walls," he replied.

* * *

The footage was over and the Rangers were surprised at what they saw the Dawn Rangers. "So Zordon wants to warn us about Jinn?" Tyler said.

Then the Communicator went off and Tyler answered it, "Yes Tyler, Jinn's bottle is still out there," he said.

"Where is it?" Jon asked.

"Through out the years the bottle has been shipped around the world that could not be tracked," Zordon answered, "If Darkseid finds that bottle, then you Rangers will have the hardest fight of your lives."

"We understand Zordon," Tyler said, "We'll be prepared to fight Jinn."

A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any monster ideas you can submit them though a review or private message.


	57. Ch 56: Poetry Running Wild

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And the poem 'Jabberwocky' belongs to Lewis Carroll.

Chapter 56: Poetry Running Wild

Boardman was slowly getting out of the winter months and spring was almost here. The Power Rangers were waiting at school for the Drama Guild meeting to start. Z was wondering though the school library, looking something.

"Are you looking for something?"

Z looked up to see a librarian, "Yes, I'm looking for a book on Lewis Carroll's poems."

"Ah yes there is a good book and it was just returned to us," the librarian replied as she led Z to the front desk. She pulled out the book and laid it on the desk. "Okay just give me your library card."

The two took their eyes off the book for a second and lightning snatched the book. When the librarians reached for the book but couldn't find it. "That's odd, it was right here," she said.

Z checked the time and saw that it was time for the meeting, "I think I'll come back tomorrow for the book," Z said as he left the library and to the meeting room.

* * *

In the palace on the moon, Zedd was holding the book, "Ah Lewis Carroll, the creator of Wonderland," he said.

"Wonderland?" Rita started, "Why would you want to use something for that cheesy place?"

"What are you planning on summoning, Card Soldiers?" Goldar said.

"Maybe he wants a new queen," Rito added, receiving a hit From Rita's staff, "Ow! What was that for!"

"In this book is a creature called the Jabberwocky," Zedd started to explain as he flipped through the pages; "This creature will be perfect to destroy the Power Rangers."

"That's brilliant Zeddy," Rita said.

Zedd found a picture of the Jabberwocky, "And I won't just summon the Jabberwocky, I'll improve it and make it even powerful." Zedd laid the book on the ground and his staff started to glow, "Arise Vorpral!"

Lightning from his staff hit the book and soon a beam of energy flew out and the energy became a creature that was a little taller than an average human. It had three dragon heads one was colored red, another colored pink, and the last head was colored orange. The rest of its body was shimmering gold, it had no arms but large wings where in their place. At the end of its legs, it had three claws but it has a dark gem on its left foot. _"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe; all mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe,"_ it recited with a female voice with a British accent.

"Perfect," Zedd said, "Vorpral, go to Earth and destroy the Power Rangers."

"As you wish," Vorpral replied as she teleported to Earth.

* * *

On Earth, the Rangers were leaving the Drama Guild meeting, "So how do think about doing Seussical the Musical?" Tyler asked.

"It should be interesting to do," Paige replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to try out for the role of the Cat in the Hat," Chris said.

Then the Rangers heard screams from outside, "And there is the monster attack," Haley said.

"Maybe next time we can call Zedd and arrange for the next attack," Emile jokingly added as the Rangers went outside.

The Rangers saw Vorprol, flying in the air, grabbing a fellow student with her claws and pumping purple energy into them, and then toss the body to the ground.

Vorpral landed on the ground and turned to the Rangers, "You're here," she said.

"Of course we're here," Tyler replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to create my minions for Lord Zedd," Vorpral replied.

"We won't let you!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers got ready to fight.

Vorpral turned to the student's body, _"Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!"_ she recited as the student started to transform into a hideous Jabberwocky-like creature.

"What the hell!" Jon shouted.

"Now your turn," Vorpral said as she took flight and charged in at the Rangers. Z got in the way and was grabbed by Vorpral's claws.

"Z!" Aref called out.

"Go guys, get to Zordon!" Z shouted back.

"We'll be back for you," Tyler said as they ran away and teleported away.

When Vorpral let go of Z, he started to transform into a monster.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were confused at what was going on. "Zordon, what was that monster?" Brittany asked

"That was Vorpral, a more powerful version of the Jabberwocky," Zordon answered.

"Jabberwocky? As in Alice in Wonderland Jabberwocky?" Emile asked.

"Correct," Zordon replied.

"And that's not the worst part," Alpha said, "Vorpral is making everyone into monsters."

"So what do we do?" Chris asked.

"Right now we must find a way to reverse Vorpral's spell," Zordon said, "We must capture Z."

"We're on it Zordon," Tyler said.

"Wait you'll need this net," Alpha said as he pulled out a net, "You'll need to charge it with your Light Power. Once it is ready, nothing can't escape it."

"Why?" Jon asked as he took the net.

"Since Z is controlling the Dark Power, making him more dangerous than the others," Zordon explained.

The Rangers nodded, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

The Rangers arrived at the park where Vorpral and her minions were at. "Power Rangers you returned," Vorpral said.

"Well Vorpral, we're here to break the spell you're using," Tyler said.

"Just make it easier and tell how to break it," Aref suggested.

"Not a chance Gold Ranger," Vorpral replied, "Now let me leave at the mercy of my children."

The minions turn to the Rangers, where they saw that everyone was still in their torn human cloths but had grey scaly skin with claws on their hands and feet and they have Jabberwocky head.

"Don't worry Rangers, I'm here." The Rangers looked up to see Ninjor flying in on a cloud and landed next to the Rangers.

"Thank for joining us Ninjor," Emile said, "Now you can help us find Z."

"Just remember guys these creatures are humans, so we can't pull out our weapons," Tyler informed as the creatures attacked.

The Rangers started to fight the creatures off, trying to make sure that they didn't hurt them. "Where is Z?" Haley asked.

Out of nowhere the Rangers were struck down by something. They looked up to see a creature with a dark aura surrounding its claws.

"That must be him," Jon pointed out.

"Let's do it then," Tyler said as the Rangers got ready.

"Right!" the other Rangers replied.

Paige pulled out her whip and lashed it at Z, wrapping it around his arm. Ninjor, Aref, and Emile rush over to help Paige hold Z. Jon took this time to charge up the net with his Light Power.

Z grabbed the whip and pulled Pagie, Emile, and Ninjor to the ground. Chris and Brittany jumped into the air and kicked Z in the back. They saw that the kick didn't do much and two of the creatures grabbed them.

"Let's try this!" Tyler said as he pulled out the Metallic Relic, "White Metallic Power up!" Then Tyler's body started to glow and then he became the White Metallic Ranger.

Vorpral looked at Tyler and recited, _"He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought-So rested he by the Tumtum tree, and stood awhile in thought."_

Tyler pulled out his sword and charged at Z pinning him to the ground. "Now Jon!"

Jon took the fully charged net and tossed toward where Tyler and Z were at, Tyler quickly got out of the way as the net landed on Z.

Z started to let out growls as he struggled to get out of the net. "Alpha we got Z, prepare to teleport," Tyler said.

The Rangers and Ninjor were teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers, with Tyler returning back to normal, arrived with Z still in the net and locked up in a cage. "Now what?" Brittany asked as she and the other Rangers took off their helmets.

"Now we scan Z and try to find a way to break Vorpral's spell," Alpha replied as he pulled out the scanner. Alpha scanned Z and the results popped on the computer. "Ayeyaiyai! We need to use a claw of Vorpral to break her spell!"

"A claw? We can get that," Chris said.

"Just be careful while fight Vorpral," Zordon said, "Good luck and may the Power protect you."

"Back to action!"

The Rangers and Ninjor returned to the park to confront Vorpral. "Okay Vorpral, we're back for you now!"

"_And as in uffish thought he stood, the Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came!"_ Vorpral recited as her heads fired beams at the Rangers, causing small explosions that knocked the Rangers back.

Jon and Brittany pulled out their weapons and fired them at Vorpral. Vorpral flapped her wings and took flight. She swooped down with her claws in front hitting the Rangers.

"Foul creature!" Ninjor shouted as he jumped into the air and hit the monster with his sword. The attack knocked Vorpral back to the ground then Ninjor used his sword to restrain the monster's heads. "Now Rangers!"

"Just try," Vorpral said as she fired more beams at the Rangers.

Aref pulled out the Golden Power Staff and energy started to gather at the top and he fired the energy at Vorpral stunning her. "That's should do it," he said.

Haley rushed over to Vorpral and used her daggers to remove a claw from Vorpral's foot. "Got it!" she shouted.

"I'll take it back to the Command Center, while you guys finish this," Aref said. Haley handed the claw to Aref and he teleported out of there.

"You'll pay for that!" Vorpral shouted as she shook off Ninjor.

"Come on guys let's bring them together!" Tyler said.

"Right!"

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at Vorpral.

There was a large explosion that knocked Vorpral down.

"Now what?" Paige asked.

* * *

"Those Rangers are going to ruin my brilliant plan!" Zedd shouted

"Well let's give her a boost," Rita suggested.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Vorpral, making her grow into a giant.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shining Zords appeared and were charging in.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and the a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

Ninjor used his powers to grow into a giant, and then changed into his Battle Mode.

The Megazord and Ninjor pulled out their swords and tried to attack Vorpral, but she flapped her wings and took to the air and clenched her claws on Ninjor and the Megazord, causing sparks to fly from them.

Vorpral then tossed the two the ground and fired beams at them.

Ninjor and the Megazord got back up and tried to attack Vorpral, but she was flying too high for them. _"One, two! One, two! And through and through the vorpal blade went snicker-snack!"_ she recited.

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha finished the remedy to break Vorpral's spell. Alpha picked up a spray guy and walked over to Z, "Cross your figures Aref," he said as he sprayed a gray mist at Z.

Z let out a loud growl at first but slowly and surely he started to return to normal. "It worked!" Alpha shouted.

"What happened?" Z asked.

"You were transformed into one of Vorpral's creatures," Zordon answered, "And right now Rangers need your help."

"Understood," Z replied, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

* * *

Back at the fight, Vorpral grabbed Ninjor and the Megazord with her claws and pumped her energy into them, harming them.

Then out of nowhere lightning hit Vorpral on the side, knocking her down. They looked up to see Ark flying in, "Hey guys, sorry for being late," Z said, "Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

Vorpral started to flap her wings but she realized that one of her wings was damaged from the lightning. "Looks like she's finally been grounded," Brittany pointed out.

"Now we can finish this fight," Tyler added.

"Right," Z said, "Charge the Lightning Gem!" The Lightning Gem on Ark started to glow.

Vorpral looked at the Zords and recited, _"He left it dead, and with its head he went galumphing back."_

"Fire!" The Ark spread its arms out as the Lightning Gem fired an electrical beam.

Ninjor then charged a ball of energy and fired it at Vorpral.

The Megazord's sword started to glow in the seven colors.

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made seven beams of energy that hit Vorpral.

All the attacks hit Vorpral where she let out a screech as she fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

"Cursed Power Rangers!" Zedd shouted, "They always have to ruin my plan!"

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll come up with another idea for a monster," Rita said.

"Those Power Rangers will pay for this! I swear it!" Zedd said.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Ranger where gather together where Aref was going to meet up with them. "Hey guys," Aref said as he arrived with spray guns.

"What with all that?" Emile asked.

"Alpha made all these to reverse everyone's transformation," Aref answered.

"Is this going to be enough?" Z also asked.

"He said we just need to do a small spray to each person and everything will be alright," Aref explained.

"Okay then, let's split up and help everyone," Tyler said.

The Rangers nodded as they went off to help the people in their town.

* * *

After a long day, everything was back to normal. At school Z, who was accompanied by Emile, was going to the library. He walked up to the front desk to the librarian, "Hi did you find that book you were going to lend me yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes, surprisingly it was on the return cart," the librarian replied as she went to get the book.

"Surprised that you still want to do the report on Lewis Carroll after what happened yesterday," Emile said.

"Well to be honest he was the last guy on the list, so I had to do on him," Z replied, "And I think I'll have a better report after what happened."

A/N: I'll like to thank Keybladeauraofpie for the monster Vorpral. If anyone else have an idea for monsters submit it though review or private message. Describe what the monster looks like and its power.


	58. Ch 57: Words that Hurt

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 57: Words that Hurt

At Boardman High, the students were arriving by car or bus to school. Chris and Paige arrived in Chris's car. "So Chris, ready for the auditions tomorrow?" Paige asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm going for the role of the Cat in the Hat," Chris replied.

"You'll be per…" Paige was interrupted by a horn honking. She looked up to see a red convertible, with the hood up, coming at her. Paige got out of the way as the car parked in the space.

Then a girl who was around their age stepped out of the car, she was as tall as Paige with long brown hair that was tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a pink coat and khaki pants. "Nacy St. Claire, what the hell were you thinking!" Paige shouted.

"Oh that was you Paige," Nacy replied, "I shouldn't have honked at all."

Paige was getting angry, but Chris placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Just let it go."

The two continued their way into the school when they got inside they saw Nacy bump into Tyler. "Watch it ya tall freak!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry," Tyler apologized, "But you ran into me."

"Don't give me you excuses," Nacy said with a huff, "Thanks to you I lost track of the hottest guy in school."

Nacy started to walk away as Paige and Chris walked up to Tyler. "What was that about?" Tyler asked.

"That's Nacy St. Claire, she's a spoiled rich cheerleader who bullies others for no reason," Chris explained.

"And she has something against me for some reason," Paige added.

Nacy was wondering through the hall until a female voice called out to her, **"You have such beauty."**

Nacy looked around and saw a hooded figure underneath a stair case, "Who are you?" she asked.

"**I'm just a wonderer looking for the most beautiful woman on Earth,"** the figure said.

"Well you're looking at one," Nacy said.

"**I know, that's why I want to give you the rare black diamond necklace,"** the figure said as she pulled out the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"Thanks, I know deserve this," Nacy said as she backed up and bumped into a girl, "Watch where you are going beaver teeth!"

Unknown to Nacy, as she walked away, the girl's teeth started to transformed into actual beaver teeth.

Then a boy was passing by accidently stepped on Nacy's foot, "Ow! Watch where you walk with those big feet!" Soon the boy's feet started to grow and burst out of his shoes.

"**And here starts the power of Acid Toung,"** the figure said as she disappeared.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were trying to figure out a new way to defeat the Power Rangers. "What can we use to defeat the Power Dweebs," Rita said.

"**Don't worry Rita**," Darkseid said as she appeared into a throne room, **"I have a monster in the making thanks to a Dark Jewel."**

"What kind of monster is it this time?" Zedd asked.

"**She is called Acid Toung, whatever she says to a person they transform to her description,"** Darkseid explained.

"How will that defeat the Power Rangers?" Rito asked.

"It means that if Acid Toung says something to the Power Rangers, they'll turn into what she said," Scorpina cleared up.

"Oh," Rito said.

* * *

Back at the school, the Rangers and the other students were noticing that some of the students were having weird things happening to their body parts. With what was going on, the rest of the school day was canceled.

The Rangers, along with their friend Julian, were walking into the parking lot wondering what was going on. "I don't get it, what could be causing all this," Tyler said.

"Do you think Zedd or Rita used their magic to charm something that affected the students?" Julian suggested.

"Or it could be the Dark Power," Haley added.

"I was thinking that as well," Z said, "I'm going to try sneak back in to see if there is any trace of the Dark Power."

The Rangers then passed the window to see the students that had bizarre transformations. They saw a boy with a big belly, a girl with a large forehead, and a nerdy boy with fur eyes.

"Poor guys," Emile said.

"Excuse me," Nacy said as she shoved the Rangers to the side.

"What's with you today?" Paige asked.

"Well we were going to have cheer practice, but it was canceled because some selfish students wanted to ruin my perfect day. But I'll still make it perfect with a shopping spree at the mall."

As Nacy was walking away the Rangers started to discuss what to do and decided to go to the Command Center. "Guys I'm going to catch up with you later," Paige said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"There is something I need to do first," she replied.

"Alright, call us if anything happens," Tyler said.

With that the Rangers went their separate ways.

* * *

A few minutes later, Paige arrived at the mall and saw Nacy walk into a store. Paige kept her distance as she watched Nacy walked to the makeup stand. "Hi, I'm here to buy more of my usual makeup," she said to the older woman behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, but we are sold out of the brand you usually buy," the woman said, "Maybe I can interest you in another brand."

"What? You expect me to wear other makeup! Those are for clowns like you, not beauties like me!" Nacy shouted.

As Nacy was walking away, the woman was started to turn into a clown.

Paige continued to follow Nacy to the clothing section of the store, where Nacy started get upset again and went to a young man who works there, "Why are there last season's clothes still doing here?" she said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we got a delay in our shipping and won't get them until next week," the young man explained.

"Then you just lost me as a costumer!" Nacy shouted, "If you'd kept a better eye on your shipments then you wouldn't make people dress up like Quise Moto, like you might do."

Again when Nacy walked away the man started to change; his face started to deform and a hump was forming on his back.

Nacy was walking out of the store to a nearby coffee shop, and bumped into another woman, "Watch it fat ass!" she shouted.

"I knew it had to be her," Paige said to herself, "But what could be doing this?" Nacy walked out of the coffee shop and Paige noticed her necklace. "Worth a shot."

Paige walked over to and Nacy had a disgusted look on her face, "What do you want now blondie?" she asked, "I'm having a bad day since the store doesn't have what I want."

"Listen Nacy, I need to see that necklace," Paige said.

"No way, you are not worth the rare black diamond," Nacy said, "I mean look at you, I bet that blonde hair of yours is fake."

Paige sighed and scratched her head and realized that her hair is a wig. "Nacy you don't understand…"

"No!" Nacy interrupted, "You think that you can tell me what to do, but I'm the best and I can do anything that I want to do!"

Nacy pushed Paige and she went flying right into a table. Paige looked up to see that Nacy's face started to transform into an ugly snake face, her skin became gray and scaly and she was now wearing a ruined pink dress and the necklace became a tiara as it went to her head.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers, with some help from Alpha, were trying to figure out what could be wrong with the students with the weird transformation.

"This doesn't make sense," Aref started, "According to the computers, there are no spells cast on the students."

"Maybe it is the Dark Power?" Brittany suggested.

"Well I did sense a faint use of the Dark Power, but it was away from the students," Z said.

Then the alarm started to go off, "Just in time too," Chris said.

"Oh no, a monster is at the mall where Paige is at," Alpha said as a image of a monster attacking Paige.

"Come on let's help her," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

At the mall, the Rangers arrived to confront the new monster. "Stop right there monster!" Tyler shouted.

"Monster?" the monster asked, "I'm no monster."

"Well whatever's going on, when something like you is around, bad things happen," Jon said.

Aref walked over to Paige and said, "You better get out of here."

Paige nodded as she got up and ran away leaving the Rangers to fight.

"Why are you Rangers here?" the monster asked.

"We are here to stop you before you can cause harm," Haley said.

"You know I believe that you Rangers are really weak. You can never fight without the suits," the monster said.

Soon the Rangers felt something off; they felt weaker as if their energy were being drained. Then they started to have a hard time standing up, "What's happening?" Chris asked.

Soon they heard evil laughter in the air as Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito appeared near the monster, "Well done Acid Toung," Rita complemented.

"Acid Toung? But my name is…"

"Don't say that pathetic name!" Zedd shouted, "That was the old you, now you're the monster that helped us defeat the Power Rangers."

"But we only got eight of the Rangers," Rito pointed out.

"Way to ruin it Rito," Scorpina said.

* * *

At the Command Center, Paige arrived confused. "Zordon, what am I doing here? I should be helping them," Paige said.

"We know Paige, but we found out how to help everyone," Zordon said.

"Well I know that Nacy was the source of it all. But how?" Paige asked.

"I seems that Darkseid used a Dark Jewel to give Nacy the power that would lead her to become Acid Toung," Zordon explained.

"How can I stop her power?" Paige asked again.

"You need to destroy the tiara," Alpha answered, "But to save Nacy; you'll need to destroy Acid Toung."

"Okay, I think I know what to do," Paige said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Serpent!"

At the mall, Paige was rushing over to the villains, "Oh look, the Orange Ranger is here," Goldar mocked.

"Shut up Goldar!" Paige said, "I'm here to save my friends!"

"Oh she thinks she can fight Acid Toung on her own," Rita said with a laugh.

"I don't want to fight," Acid Toung said.

Zedd got annoyed and zapped Acid Toung with his staff, "You are a servant to us, now fight!"

Acid Toung ran over towards Paige.

Paige pulled out the Power Whip and lashed it at Acid Toung, hitting her.

Acid Toung opened her mouth and white needles fired out. Paige quickly dodged the attack, but the needles hit nearby stands and stores. She then lashed her whip at Acid Toung's leg and pulled her to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Rita shouted, "Say something it will make her weaker!"

"Okay," Acid Toung replied, "You Orange Ranger have to be weak to have a color that no other Rangers used."

The villains watched to see something happen to Paige, but nothing was happening.

"What's going on!" Rita shouted, "Why isn't she getting weaker!"

"It won't work now," Paige said as she used her whip to knock the tiara off Acid Toung's head. Paige's whip started to glow and lashed it at the tiara, destroying it.

"Why did you destroy that?" Acid Toung shouted.

The other Rangers were back to normal and running to Paige's side. "Great job Paige," Chris congratulated, "But how come you weren't affected?"

"Come on guys; let's finish this with the Power Cannon!" Paige shouted.

"Okay, then," Tyler said a little confused, "Formation!"

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, and then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

Aref raised the Golden Power Staff and energy was gathering at the top, then he fired balls of energy at Acid Toung.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannon fired a golden ball of energy at Acid Toung.

With all the energy hit Acid Toung, she let out a scream and burst into sparks of light.

The light started to reform together and Nacy St. Claire was back to normal.

"We'll be back!" Zedd shouted as he and the other villains teleported away.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked as she and the other Rangers.

"I think I am," Nacy replied.

"That's good," Aref said.

"Come on guys we need to get out of here," Tyler said. The Rangers nodded and teleported out of there.

At the other side of the mall, the Rangers were demorphed. "So Paige, how did you not get affected by Acid Toung's words.

Paige smiled as she pulled out a pair of ear plugs from her ears, "I thought that if I can't hear what she said it won't affect me," she explained.

Some of the Rangers were surprised at the news. "So this power could only be stopped if used ear plugs?" Jon asked.

"Yep," Paige replied as the Rangers went to join the crowd, but they were shocked when they saw Nacy being placed under arrest. "What's going on?" Paige asked.

"The girl is being placed under arrest since she was the one who attacked," a nearby man answered.

"They can't do that!" Paige shouted as she rushed though the crowd, "What do you think you are doing?"

"We are taking her in for destruction of private property and endangering the innocents," the cop replied.

"Why are trying defend me?" Nacy asked.

"Because it you were transformed be Zedd and Rita you. And I saw that you were still yourself when you were forced to fight the Orange Ranger," Paige explained.

"Well we need take her to the station," the cop said, "But I think you might find this interesting."

The cop handed a piece of paper to Paige before the left with Nacy.

The Rangers rushed over to Paige. "What does it say?" Z asked.

"It says: Rangers wanted for destruction of private and public property, vandalism, and endangering lives. Reward for all nine Rangers 100,000 dollars," Paige read.

The Rangers couldn't believe what they heard, "Why would they do that?" Aref asked.

"It's a stunt they are using to try to get their hands on our technology," Emile stated.

"That means we need to be on our toes for next time," Tyler said.

A/N: Another monster submitted by Keybladeauraofpie, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	59. Ch 58: Get in Gear

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 58: Get in Gear

At night in Boardman Park, there was an electronic disturbance forming.

* * *

The next morning on the moon, Zedd, Goldar, Scorpina, and Finster was waiting for Gear Master. "Lord Zedd, I figured out what that disturbance we detected last night," he said.

"Well spit it out, what is it?" Zedd shouted.

"It's a time portal," Gear Master answered, "And it leads to the future."

"Why should worry about a time portal?" Goldar asked.

Gear Master pulled out a small cog that was the size of a hand, "This device combines my technology and Lord Zedd's magic and this can enhance any machine and it will only obey us."

"So in short you want us go into the future and bring back something that can destroy the Power Rangers," Scorpina clarified.

"Correct," Zedd said.

"But you won't go alone," Finster said as he pulled out a small grey ball with a red button on the top, "I created what I call a 'Putty Bomb.' When you twist and press the button, it will release Putties."

"And you will also be accompany by a new monster," Zedd said as a monster made of vines with long vine arms and a blue colored rose for a head with a small mouth with sharp teeth in the middle walked in, "I brought back the Hating Rose and made him into the Freezing Rose."

"Glad to be back, Lord Zedd," Freezing Rose said.

A Grow Grenade appeared in Zedd's hand and he gave it to Goldar, "And if things go wrong, you can use this."

"We won't fail you my lord," the three monsters said as they teleported to Earth.

"Rita would be happy when she wakes up and sees that the Power Rangers are defeated," Zedd said.

* * *

Morning at the Command Center, the Rangers arrived to see what Zordon wanted. "What is it Zordon? Are Zedd and Rita preparing an attack?" Tyler asked.

"No, but last night the computers spotted an electronic disturbance," Zordon answered.

"How is this a problem for us?" Aref asked.

"Well I analyzed this disturbance and it turns out to be a time portal," Alpha answered.

"A time portal?" Emile said in disbelief, "To the past or to future?"

"According to the scan, it goes to the future," Alpha replied.

"So if it goes to the future…" Paige started.

"Zedd and Rita can go into the future and get something that could beat us," Jon finished.

"That's correct Rangers," Zordon said.

"So what should we do?" Chris asked.

"It would be best to check out the time portal and make sure that nothing from that time period comes here," Zordon explained.

"Understood Zordon," Tyler said as he and the Rangers were about to teleport out of there.

"Wait," Zordon said to stop the Rangers, "I believe it would wise to have Z and Aref to stay behind just in case."

"I'm okay with that," Z said, "Good luck out there." The seven Rangers nodded and teleported out of there. Z let out a yawn and said, "If anyone needs me I'll be in the medical bay catching on some more sleep."

* * *

At the park, the Rangers arrived in the walkway in the woods, "Okay that portal is somewhere nearby," Tyler said as the Rangers started to explore the woods.

Haley got close to the abandoned playground and noticed what looked like orange electricity pulsing in the air. "Hey guys I think I found it!" Haley shouted.

The Rangers ran over to Haley to see the pulsing electricity, "That has to be the portal," Paige stated.

As they slowly approached the portal, they heard something flying though the air and coming closer. "Get down!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers obeyed the command and dropped to the ground.

They saw something glowing flying above them and cut though the trees. The Rangers turned to see Goldar, Scorpina, and Freezing Rose. "We just knew you Rangers would be here looking for trouble," Scorpina said.

"Well you can forget about your trip to future, because we won't let you," Chris said as the Ranger got ready to fight.

"You better move or else," Goldar threatened.

"Or else what, we already fought you before," Jon said.

Goldar fired pellets at the Rangers. They got out of the way and pulled out their Morphers.

"I don't think so!" Freezing Rose shouted as it slammed its vine-like arms on the ground and ice soon covered the ground and incased the Rangers arms and legs in ice.

"See you later Rangers," Scorpina said as the monsters walked into the orange electricity and disappeared.

"After them!" Tyler shouted as the Ranger broke the ice off of them and charged into the portal.

* * *

The Rangers arrived in an alleyway of a city, "Where are we?" Paige asked.

"More importantly; when are we?" Emile said.

Soon there was an explosion and saw what looked like soldiers running past the alley, "Grinders are attacking at the warehouse district!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Where ever we go, trouble follows," Chris said.

"Then let's take care of this," Tyler said, "It's Mophin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

At the warehouse district, a bunch of robotic foot soldiers that are grey with copper armor on their feet, hands, upper bodies, their faces were covered bolts and screws, and they were all holding what looks like large screwdrivers. They were being led by a large robot that had a large drill on its upper body and drills where its hand is at. And there was a woman in a purple full body outfit and she had a visor that covered most of her face.

Soldiers got ready as they aimed their guns at the robots, "Pitiful humans," the woman said, "They think that they can take us on."

"Fire!" The soldiers fired their guns towards the robots but it wasn't doing much damage.

"Grinders, destroy them," the woman said. The Grinders charged at the soldiers, but the Rangers got in between them.

"We'll take care of this!" Tyler shouted as they got ready to fight.

"Wow Rangers, I see that you changed your suit," the woman said, "What happened did cars go out of fashion?"

"She knows about Rangers," Brittany whispered.

"So Power Rangers must exist in this time period as well," Jon whispered back.

"Well I don't care what you look, Grinders destroy them!" the woman shouted.

"So you Rangers are here!" Everyone looked up to see Freezing Rose jump down to the ground.

"What's going on here?" the woman demanded.

"I'm just here to test some robots," Freezing Rose replied, "Let's see your robots stand up to this." Freezing Rose slammed its vine arm to the ground and large ice spikes were heading for the Grinders and they pierced and tore apart each Grinder and the spikes even pierced through the larger robot. The woman was lucky to get out of the way as the large robot exploded taking out the Grinders. "What failures," Freezing Rose said.

"Come on Freezing Rose, let's find better weapons!" they heard Goldar shouted.

"Well it's my time to leave, but I know we'll meet again," Freezing Rose said as it disappeared is mini blizzard.

"I'll be back," the woman said as she walked off.

"What the hell happened?" The Rangers turned to see another team of Power Rangers. Their colors were red, blue, yellow, green, black, gold, and silver, they saw that the Yellow and Silver Rangers had skirts, showing that they are female. Five of their suits looked like they drive racecars including the safety straps on them. Those five also had numbers on their chest and the numbers looked like some sort of animal. Red's number was 1 that looked some sort of a bird, blue had a 2 that looked like a lion, yellow had 3 that looked like a bear, green had a 4 that looked like a shark, and black had a 5 that looked like a wolf. As for the Gold and Silver Rangers, part of their suits were black and had their colors cover the rest of their suits and they have a straps across their chest. And each of the Rangers helmets look like different vehicles.

The Red Ranger approached the Lux lucis Vis Rangers. "I'll ask again; what happened?"

Then they heard something ringing, and the Red Ranger pulled out some sort of cell phone, "Rangers, what happened? The Venjix's Attack Bot got destroyed before you got there." A female voice said.

"We saw and we found a bunch of wannabes pretending to be Rangers," the Red Ranger replied.

"Hey we're Rangers too!" Haley said as she walked to the Red Ranger but a laser blast forced her to stop. She looked up to see the Yellow Ranger with a Blaster in her hand.

The Red Ranger put the cell phone away and said, "Looks like Dr. K wants to speak to you," then the Ranger demorphed in front of them. They saw that he was black with a small afro in a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath.

The Lux lucis Vis Rangers saw that the other Rangers we demorphed. Four more of them had leather jackets with shirts in the color as a Ranger. The Blue Ranger was average height for a man with short dark hair. The Yellow Ranger was average height for a woman with long blonde hair. The Green Ranger was a little bit shorter with brown slightly curly hair. The Black Ranger was taller and had dark brown hair. The Gold and Silver Rangers are in black jumpsuits with their Ranger colors were on the side. They noticed the resemblance with each other and guessed that they were twins.

"Follow us," the Red Ranger said as he walked past his team of Rangers.

"Why would Dr. K want to see 'em?" the Blue Ranger asked with a Scottish accent.

"I don't know, it's not my call," The Red Ranger replied.

* * *

Far into the Wastelands there was large factory/palace and within the woman that led the Grinders walked into a room where a few Grinders were standing on a elevated platforms that lead to a large cylinder with a red 'eye.'

"I'm surprised you decided to come back Tenaya 7." Tenaya turned to see a golden robot with large bolts on its body and a dark green robot with gears on its body and a red and white smoke stack on its back.

"Yeah, Master Venjix is furious at what you did," the other robot said.

"Don't look at me, blame it at that plant creature," Tenaya said.

"Do you know how hard it was to convince Master Venjix to let us use the design of my Power Drill Bot?" the gold robot asked.

"Silence!" a voice shouted out as the 'eye' on the cylinder started to glow brighter. "General Shifter, I do not care on that worthless Attack Bot!"

"But sir…" Shifter tried to say but was interpreted.

"Right now I care about where that creature came from!" Venjix shouted.

"Why are you interested in that creature?" the green robot asked.

"If that creature was able to destroy Grinders and an Attack Bot with ease, I need to know how the people of Corinth made this creature," Venjix explained, "Tenaya 7, you will return to Corinth and find where that creature came from. General Crunch and General Shifter you will stay and build another Power Drill Bot."

* * *

With the Lux lucis Vis Rangers, the present time Rangers were leading them to their base of operations. They Rangers were surprised that the future Rangers base looked like a large garage they saw a Nissan Sylvia '94, a blue Hummer, a black Pontiac GTO, and a dirt bike. "Welcome to our base. We call it the Garage," the Yellow Rangers said.

"Creative name," Jon said below a whisper.

"So these are the other Rangers?" The Lux lucis Vis Rangers saw an older black man dressed in a military uniform.

"Yep and we are…" the Gold Ranger started.

"…Going to get Dr.K," the Silver Ranger finished before they ran to a metal door the slide open.

"You'll probably want to get out of those ridicules outfits," the Red Ranger said.

The Lux lucis Vis Rangers looked at each other and nodded, they grabbed the Morphers on their belts and in a quick flash of their colors they were demorphed.

"Okay, that convinced me that they could be Rangers as well," the Green Rangers said.

"Ziggy, I bet you'll believe anyone to be a Ranger when they do flashy tricks," the Black Ranger said.

"Come on Dillon, they changed right in front of us," Ziggy said, "Summer, Flynn what do think about this?"

"I don't know," Flynn replied.

"Yeah, maybe we should wait for Dr. K," Summer said as she sat at a table, "Scott you should sit down as well."

Before Scott could replied the metal doors opened and the Gold and Silver Rangers walked out with a young girl that looked around the Lux lucis Vis Rangers' age. She walked to the Rangers, "You must be the ones imposing as Rangers," she said.

"We are not imposing as Rangers, we are actual Rangers," Tyler said, "From the past."

"I find that hard to believe," the girl said, "You don't know about the universal bio-electric field that is needed to create the hardware that the Rangers use. And for trying to impersonate my Ranger hardware, I'll let Colonel Truman decided your punishment."

"What! We are Rangers!" Emile shouted, "That bio-electric field you mentioned is the Morphing Grid. There are three monsters on the loose! If you don't believe us then go find the soldiers that were at the warehouse district!"

"Monsters? You mean…"

"…Like ugly and disgusting…"

"…Living monsters?" the twin Rangers asked excited as kids.

"Do they always do that?" Paige asked.

"Gem and Gemma do that a lot," Summer replied, "You get use to it."

"I'll check that out myself," Truman said as he started to leave the Garage, "You better keep a good eye on them."

"We will dad," Scott said.

"Hey if you want proof that we are Rangers, take my Power Coin and you can analyze it," Jon said as he took his Power Coin and tossed it at Dr. K.

"Fine, cause I know it is impossible to have a coin to hold the power for the Ranger technology," Dr. K said as she went back to her lab.

A half an hour later, the Rangers was spread around the Garage. Scott and Dillon were tuning up their cars; Flynn was making smoothies in the kitchen area. Gem and Gemma were writing in some books; Summer was playing pool with Chris with Paige, Jon, and Tyler watching.

As Emile sat down Ziggy sat right next to him. "Can I help you?" Emile asked.

"Look, you're a Green Ranger and so am I," Ziggy said, "I thought we could chat for a little bit."

"Like what?" Emile asked.

"Well how did become a Ranger?" Ziggy asked.

"We were summoned by our mentor, and gave us the power," Emile answered.

"In your opinion, what was the hardest fight you had?" Ziggy asked.

Emile let out a sigh before answering.

Flynn finished making his smoothie, pours a glass and went over to watch the pool game. "So who's winning?" he asked.

"Summer," Paige answered, "I'm surprised you guys are not treating us like prisoners."

"Well Scott is the only one doesn't trust ye," Flynn said, "To all of us you seem like well behave kids."

"Do you trust those so called Rangers?" Scott whispered to Dillon.

"To be honest, I don't care," Dillon replied, "Sooner or later this will blow over."

Then the door to the lab opened and Dr. K looked somewhat surprised as she walked to Jon, "How did you ever get these powers?" she asked.

* * *

Elsewhere in Corinth, a woman in a black dress was going up to a random soldier, "Excuse me but I was wondering about something," she said.

"What is it?" the soldier said

"What is the most powerful weapon that's here?" the woman asked.

"Isn't it obvious," the soldier replied, "The Power Rangers have the best weapons, how else can we fend off Venjix's attack bots."

"Thanks," the woman said a little annoyed as she started to walk away.

"Wait, maybe I can escort you home," the soldier suggested as he ran up to the woman.

"No thanks," she replied as she shoved the man to the ground. She continued to walk and when no one was around she ducked into an alleyway. "Power Rangers, Power Rangers! Why are there always Power Rangers where we go?"

"I know how you feel Scorpina," Goldar said as he and Freezing Rose appeared in front of her.

Scorpina changed back into her armor, "And it turns out they have the best weapons here," she said.

"You know I have an idea," Freezing Rose said, "Since the Rangers from our time is here, they don't have accesses to their Zords, and the Rangers that are here will not have a chance against us."

Scorpina smiled evilly and said, "I like the way you think."

"This is perfect, once the Rangers are gone from our time then no one can stop us," Goldar stated.

* * *

Back at the Garage, Tyler was trying to explain to Dr. K of what he knows of the Morphing Grid. "Our mentor created the Morphing Grid so that any Ranger in the universe can have access to their powers."

"I understand, but how could he do all this?" Dr. K asked.

"We don't know," Tyler answered.

Then the alarms in the Garage started to go off. "Now what?" Scott said with annoyance in his voice.

Dr. K went to the computer and a image of the city's map, "There's an attack right in the middle of the city."

"That's just a random location," Flynn said, "What are they trying to do by attacking that sector?"

Soon Colonel Truman appeared on the screen, "Rangers, it seems those kids are right 'bout the creature," he said, "I'm connecting you to the feed of the soldiers in the sector."

The screen was now showing soldiers getting beaten by Scorpina, Goldar, and Freezing Rose.

"Wow! A real monster!" Gem said with excitement.

"And it looks strong!" Gemma said.

"Then let's go," Scott said as his team were getting ready to leave.

"You're taking us with you," Tyler stated.

"No, you're staying here," Scott said as he got into his Nissan Sylvia '94, as Flynn got into the diver seat of his Hummer with Gem and Gemma riding, Dillon got into his Pontiac GTO with Ziggy riding with him, and Summer got on her dirt bike.

The Lux lucis Vis quickly stood in front of the exit of the Garage, "Get out of the way!" Scott shouted.

"No!" Haley shouted, "You'll need our help to fight Goldar and Scorpina!"

"We're Rangers; we all need to stick together!" Paige added.

"Fine!" Scott shouted, "Get in the cars."

The Lux lucis Vis Rangers divided up and got into different cars. Tyler, Chris, and Brittany got into Scott's car, Emile, Paige, and Jon squeezed into the backseat of Flynn's Hummer, and Summer handed Haley a spear helmet and she got on the bike behind Summer.

Then the vehicles roared out of the Garage and in a few minutes arrived where the monsters were at. The Rangers exit the vehicle to confront them. "So all the Rangers are here," Scorpina said.

"Yeah we're here," Ziggy said, "And I think you give up because they're fourteen of us and three of you."

"Then I'll even the odds," Scorpina said smugly as she pulled out the Putty Bomb she twisted it then pressed the button and tossed it. It exploded on impact on the ground and chucks of clay flew in multiple direction. Then the chunks started to grow and change into humanoid shapes and there were 30 Z-Putty Patrollers now. "You should count again."

"You had to say something," Dillon said as the Rangers got ready.

"I didn't know they'll answer like that," Ziggy replied.

"Let's just morph and take care of this," Tyler said.

"Agree," Scott answered as his team pulled out their engine cells and inserted them in their morphers, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"RPM! Get in gear!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

In a bright flash, the Rangers were in their Power Suits. "Power Rangers RPM!"

"Power Rangers: Lux lucis Vis!"

"Charge!" Goldar shouted and the Putties followed the command.

"Aim for the emblems on their chest," Tyler said as his team stared fight the Putties.

"Don't worry; we can handle this," Scott said as he pulled out his Street Saber and strike down some of the Putties.

"Turbo Cannon!" Flynn shouted as he fired his weapon destroy a few Putties.

"Nitro Sword!" Summer and Dillon shouted as they inserted their Engine Cells into their blaster and extended the barrel and started to attack the Putties.

As they knocked back the Putties, then daggers flew though the air hit the emblems on the Putties destroying them. Haley caught the daggers, "Like Tyler said, aim for the Emblems," she said.

Ziggy was holding back the Putties until he saw Goldar in the air with his sword ready to strike, but Emile got in the way and deflected Goldar's sword with his axe. "Thanks man," Ziggy said.

"Hey we're Green Rangers," Emile said, "Now let's deal with Goldar." Ziggy nodded in agreement and the two charged at Goldar.

Gem and Gemma were using their Cloud Hatchet to fight Freezing Rose; the two were jumping around and attacking at any chance they got. "Stand still you pests!" it shouted.

Chris jumped into the air with his lance and strike Freezing Rose.

Jon and Brittany fired their weapons at Scorpina, but she did a back flip to dodge the attack. Then Paige lashed her whip at Scorpina, wrapping it around her arm. Tyler took this chance to attack Scorpina with his sword, but she blocked the attack and kick Tyler away. Then she pulled Paige's whip and knocked her to the ground. Scorpina's sword started to glow and she tossed it towards the Rangers.

"Get down!" Brittany shouted. The Rangers did what Brittany said as a glowing sword flew above them and accidently took out the remaining Putties.

"Thanks for destroying your own foot soldiers," Chris said.

"That won't matter to us," Goldar said as he pulled the Grow Grenade. He pulled the small ball of and slammed it to the ground, which caused a giant vent of steam that caused the villains to grow into giants, and making Scorpina turn into her monster form.

"Wow, did not expect to grow like that," Scott said.

"Well it looks like you guys are up," Tyler said.

"Wait, what?" Flynn said.

"We have no access to our Zords, so you guys need to take care of this," Tyler explained.

"Fine," Scott said, "Dr. K, we need our Zords!"

"Downloading Zords," Dr. K replied.

Soon large vehicles in many colors were driving in. The Lux lucis Vis Rangers saw that vehicles look like they're crossed with different animals. Red was a egale, Blue was a lion, Yellow was a bear, Green was a shark, Black was wolf, Gold was a Falcon, and Silver was a tiger. There were two more Zords; An orange crocodile Zord and a fly navy whale.

The Zords combine into three Megazord, red, blue, and yellow Zords formed the High Octane Megazord. The Eagle Racer was on top, with the Bear Crawler was below, and the Lion Hauler was the legs. Green, black, and orange Zords formed ValveMax Megazord and gold, silver and navy Zords formed the Mach Megazord. The Croc Carrier and Whale Zord were the main body for the Megazord while the other Zords were the arms.

"Time to meet your doom!" Goldar shouted as he took flight.

"We got him!" Gem said as the Mach Megazord took flight as well.

"Hey Ziggy, want to take the plant?" Dillon asked.

"Sure thing," Ziggy replied.

The ValveMax Megazord fired a blast with the Wolf Cruiser that got Freezing Rose's attention. "That just leaves me with you!" Scorpina screeched.

"Then get us ugly," Scott said as the Megazord pulled out its sword. Scorpina swung her sword at the Megazord. It easily deflected but Scorpina sneaked her tail around and zapped the Megazord.

The ValveMax Megazord was still firing at Freezing Rose, but the monster was at the Megazord.

"Ready Ziggy?" Dillon asked.

"Oh yeah!" Ziggy replied.

The Megazord used the Tail Spinner and jabbed it intoFreezing Rose, knocking it down. Without them paying attention, Freezing Rose's vine arms grew and wrapped around the Megazord's legs and tripped it.

In the air the Mach Megazord lunched the helicopter blades of the Falcon Zord at Goldar. But Goldar used his sword to block the attack. "You'll have to do better than that," Goldar taunted.

The Megazord aimed the Tiger Jet at Goldar and fired energy beams at him and hitting him. Goldar fired pellets at the Megazord making sparks fly and making the Megazord fall to the ground.

"Looks like we'll need some more power," Scott said. The arms of the High Octane were replaced with the Tail Spinner and Wolf Cruiser, the Croc Carrier are part of the Megazord's feet. Falcon Zord and Tiger Jet are now resting on the Megazord's shoulder and the Whale Zord became wings for the Megazord. Together they form the SkyRev Megazord.

"Combining your Zords will do nothing!" Scorpina screeched as she charged at the Megazord. The Tail Spinner started to spin around and hit Scorpina with it.

Then Megazord took flight and fired at Goldar knocking him out the sky.

"You'll never win!" Freezing Rose shouted.

The Rangers removed the Wheel Blasters, Gem and Gemma took their SkyShift Blazer, and inserted a special Engine Cell into their weapons, then locked onto Freezing Rose. "Fire!"

Then the Megazord's Zords individually charged at Freezing Rose and hitting it.

Freezing Rose screamed as it fell to the ground and exploded. Goldar and Scorpina saw what happened as the Megazord turned to them.

"Those who runaway!" Goldar started.

"Lives to fight another day!" Scorpina finished as the two villains disappeared.

* * *

On the ground, Tenaya was watching the fight, "Of course the Rangers would destroy it," she said.

"Tenaya 7, did you find out where that creature came from?" Venjix said over a small device one Tenaya's wrist.

"Nothing yet, turns out it was against the Rangers," Tenaya replied. "Then find out where it was from! I need to know if we are to destroy Corinth!"

"So you are against the Rangers?" Tenaya looked up to see Goldar and Scorpina. "What's it to you?" Tenaya asked.

"Well," Scorpina started, "We have a deal that should make your master happy."

TO BE COUNTUNED…


	60. Ch 59: Get in Gear part II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 59: Get in Gear part II

After the fight with Goldar and Sorpina, the RPM Rangers returned to the Garage where Dr. K and the Lux lucis Vis Rangers were waiting. "Well it seems that we just took care of your monsters," Flynn said.

"You just destroyed one monster and making Goldar and Scorpina retreat," Paige explained, "They do it all the time."

"Besides it's not over until we capture Goldar and Scorpina, return them to our time, and seal the time portal," Tyler said.

"Well I don't know about your enemies but I think I know what caused the time portal, I just need to borrow one of your coins again," Dr. K said.

"Here," Tyler said as he tossed his Power Coin at Dr. K.

"Now would follow me into the Ranger Room," Dr. K said as the Rangers followed her into the lab.

"So what do you think caused the time portal Dr. K?" Emile asked.

"I noticed it when I first examine the coin," Dr. K started as the city map appeared on the screen, "I found the portal and with the coin I was able to figure out that the portal is a part of what you call the Morphing Grid." The Rangers were surprised at what Dr. K said.

"Are you saying that this Morphing Grid is what allowed these old Rangers and monsters to come here?" Ziggy asked.

"Correct," Dr. K replied.

"Is there any way to fix it?" Scott asked.

"To be honest; I don't know," Dr. K said.

"If it's the Morphing Grid then Alpha should be able to fix it," Paige stated.

"Okay what about those monsters that escaped?" Summer asked.

"We just let them come to us," Tyler replied as he and his team returned to the Garage.

"What!" Scott shouted, "We need to have strategy when they attack again!"

"Don't worry, Goldar already used the Grow Grande," Brittany said, "They can't become giants until they return to our time." "Let's just relax until the next attack," Chris said as he sat on the coach.

* * *

In the alleyway where the portal is at, Goldar and Scorpina were waiting for Tenaya. "Do you really think that woman will bring us an Attack Bot?"

"They maybe robots, but they will do anything for power," Scorpina said, "We'll test the bot before making it a weapon for Lord Zedd."

"Then we'll use it to destroy the Power Rangers in the past," Goldar added. Then the two noticed someone else coming though the portal. "Rito? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey guys," Rito greeted, "It seems Ed was wondering what is taking you so long to find a weapon for him."

"We are just waiting for the villains here to deliver our weapon," Scorpina replied.

* * *

At Venjix's Palace, Tenaya was returning to the 'throne room' of Venjix. This time there was a white robot in the room. "Tenaya 7, I see you've returned," it said, "Did you figure out where that that creature came from?"

"Yes Venjix," Tenaya replied, "It turns out that the creature is from the past, before you were created."

"That's impossible!" Venjix shouted, "How are they capable of time travel?"

"I don't know, but they told me that they'll be able to take an Attack Bot to their time and have you rule the world before the RPM Rangers are created," Tenaya explained.

"Why should let them take an Attack Bot?" Venjix asked.

"Because they hate the Power Rangers as much as us," Tenaya replied with a smirk.

Before Venjix could say something, Shifter and Crunch returned to the room, "We completed on building the second Power Drill Bot," Shifter reported as a large claw descended into a hole and pulled out another Power Drill Bot.

"Excellent," Venjix said, "You two will join Tenaya 7 and the Attack Bot to Corinth."

"Why Master Vnjix?"Shifter asked.

"I do not trust the aid Tenaya found," Venjix said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Back at the Garage, the Lux lucis Vis Rangers were relaxing while some of the RPM Rangers were looking for any signs of Goldar and Scorpina. "Why aren't you guys worry about your enemies?" Scott asked.

"We fought Goldar and Scorpina plenty of times and the fourteen of us should easily handle the two of them," Jon replied.

"But what if they join forces with Venjix?" Flynn asked.

"Those two won't work with anyone unless Zedd gives them they say so," Chris explained.

"You guys seem very confident about this," Summer said.

Then the alarms started to go off. "Rangers we got a shield breach in sector 4," Dr K informed.

"Well, looks like we need to deal with Venjix's forces," Scott said as the RPM Rangers got in their cars.

"We're going to give you a hand," Tyler said as the Lux lucis Vis Rangers joined the RPM.

* * *

At the area where Tenaya, Shifter, Crunch, and the Power Drill Bot were waiting. "I can't stand it!" Crunch shouted, "Who are we waiting for?"

"Quiet!" Tenaya shouted smacking Crunch, "They should be here soon."

"Frankly, I don't trust these creatures," Shifter stated.

"Neither do I, but we can use this chance to destroy the Earth in the past before the Power Rangers were created," Tenaya explained.

Soon Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito arrived. "Good, I see you kept your promise and yet you present us with three robots," Goldar said.

"How dare you!" Shifter shouted, "We are elite generals of Master Venjix!"

"Who's that?" Tenaya asked pointing to Rito.

"This bonehead is Rito," Goldar answered, "Unfortunately he's with us."

"Well, here is the Attack Bot for you to take back," Tenaya said as the Power Drill Bot walked toward them.

"Before we take the robot back to the past, we would like to test it first," Scorpina said.

Tenaya smiled as she understands what Scorpina was talking about, "Thanks to us breaching the barrier, the Rangers should be coming by soon."

Not that far from the villains, the Rangers arrived, "Let's do it," Scott said as his team got their Morphers ready, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"RPM! Get in Gear!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

Once the Rangers were in the Power Suits, they proceeded to find the villains but the villains found them. "We've been waiting for you," Tenaya said, "What happened? Had a hard time to divide the seats in the cars?"

"Thought you guys said that your enemies wouldn't join forces with anyone without their leader say so," Dillon said.

"Hey, they only time they joined forces with other villains were when the joined the United Alliance of Evil," Paige stated.

"Well if I was a villain; I would try to join forces with another villain so that I can beat my own enemies with ease," Ziggy explained.

"Quiet Ziggy," Emile said, "So Rito when did get here?"

"Well Ed…"

"Zedd!" Goldar and Scorpina interrupted.

"…Zedd wanted to know what was taking the two so long, so here I am."

"Well it doesn't matter if you are here, you're still outnumbered," Haley said.

"Either way, this is just a test," Tenaya said as the visor covered her face. And the villains got ready to fight. The Rangers charged at the villain.

Emile pulled out his Power Axe and clashed it with Rito's sword. "Try this Green Ranger!" Rito shouted as he pulled out a flame thrower and fired it at Emile. Ziggy got behind Rito and hit him with his Turbo Axe. Rito tried to attack Ziggy, but he dodge Rito's sword and leaped over him.

Flynn pulled out his Nitro Sword to block Crunch's staff. Then Chris used his Power Lance to knock the staff away. "Thanks," Flynn said as he returned the Nitro Sword back to its Blaster mode.

"No problem," Chris said as he pulled out his Blaster and the two fired at Crunch.

"That's not fair!" Crunch shouted.

Goldar kicked Haley away fired beams at her with his sword. Summer jumped in the way and took Haley away. She then took out her Zip Charger, she placed on her arm, and aimed it at Goldar. "Zip Charger, Activate!" The Zip Charger flew off her arm and charged at Goldar. He tried to defend the Zip Charger, but it was spinning around him until hit him multiple times.

"Was I just hit by a toy car?" Goldar asked.

Gemma flipped all switches on her Cloud Hatchet and flew towards Scorpina. Scorpina deflected Gemma's dagger, knocking it out of her hand. She raised her sword and was about to strike only to be stopped by Brittany with her Power Bow. Brittany jumped backwards and grabbed the Cloud Hatchet and fired it at Scorpina.

Shifter was using his staff-like lance to attack Gem, only to be stopped when Paige's whip. Gem used this chance to flip a switch his Cloud Hatchet and slashed it at Shifter creating a beam. Shifter pulled on Paige's whip and dragged her towards him, but when Paige got close she kicked Shifter and then the blade beam hit him.

Dillon was fighting Tenaya in hand to hand combat. Tyler jumped in and tried to hit Tenaya with his sword. Tenaya dodged the attack and her hand turned into its Blaster mode and fired it at the two Rangers. Dillon and Tyler dodge the blast and Tyler rushed at Tenaya and clashed his sword with Tenaya's blaster. Dillon jumped into the air and fired his Rocket Blaster at Tenaya knocking her down.

Scott was holding off the Power Drill Bot's drills with the Street Saber. Jon jumped off of Scott's shoulder and fired his Power Guns at the Attack Bot.

"Street Saber Strike!" Scott shouted as he charged at the Attack Bot and strike it down with his sword.

When the Power Drill Bot was knocked to the ground Goldar and Scorpina rushed to its side. "Scorpina, I think it's time," Goldar said.

"Do it," Scorpina said. Goldar pulled out the cog the Gear Master gave him and placed it on the Attack Bot. The bot started to glow and transform getting the attention of everyone else.

The Attack Bot now has wings on its back, the large drill shrunk into a small drill on its face, it kept its drill for hands, but its body looked more like human-bird robot. "What have you done to the design of my Attack Bot?" Shifter shouted.

"I've been improved!" the robot said, "I am the Drill Pecker now and I only obey Lord Zedd!"

"What?" Venjix's generals shouted.

"Now return to Venjix and give him this message!" Drill Pecker said as its drills started to glow and fired three beams at the three villains. "And now it's time for you Power Chumps!" Drill Pecker flew at the Rangers and knocked them all down with its drills.

"Now Drill Pecker let us return to our time so that we can finally rule the world," Goldar said.

"Right behind you," Drill Pecker said as followed the villains.

"We have to stop them," Scott stated as he and the Rangers got back up.

"It heading for the portal, we need to get there before them," Tyler said as the Rangers ran after the villains.

Shifter and Crunch was about to give chase as well, only to be stopped by Tenaya. "No we need to return and prepare for another attack," she said, "Besides, that Drill Pecker might destroy the Rangers for us."

* * *

Back in the past, at the Command Center, Z was sleeping on a bed in the medical bay only to be awakened by the alarm, causing him to fall off. "Z, we got trouble!" Aref said as he entered the room.

"I know," Z replied as he got up and followed Aref to the Power Chamber, "What's going on Zordon?"

"Goldar and Scorpina had returned from the future with some sort robot," Zordon replied.

"Alright then, we'll deal with it," Z said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Gold Ranger Power!" The two Rangers arrived at the park ready to fight.

"Looks we got ourselves a welcome back party," Scorpina said.

"You three should leave," Drill Pecker said, "I can handle these two Rangers by myself."

"Don't forget Ninjor!" Ninjor flew in on a cloud and landed near the Rangers.

"Like one more will help!" Drill Pecker shouted.

The three heroes pulled out their weapons and charged at Drill Pecker. Ninjor and Z swung their swords at the Drill Pecker, where the weapon blocked them, but Aref jump above them and hit Drill Pecker with his staff.

"Try dodging this!" Drill Pecker shouted as it flew into the air and fired its drills.

Z, Aref, and Ninjor dodged the flying drills with ease. "You have to do better than that!" Aref said.

"Don't get too over confident," Drill Pecker stated.

Soon the heroes were hit in the back by the drills as they returned to Drill Pecker. "We need some help," Z said.

Soon both the Ranger teams ran out of the portal to see Drill Pecker beating the three heroes. "You have three more Rangers?" Ziggy said.

"Well Z and Aref are Rangers, Ninjor is our ally," Emile replied. "It's good to see you again Rangers," Ninjor said, "And we see that you brought more Rangers."

"Yep, we're the RPM Rangers…" Gem started

"…And we are from the future," Gemma finished.

"It doesn't matter how many Rangers you have, I'll destroy you all!" Drill Pecker shouted.

"Let's just show you what happens when you fight two teams of Power Rangers!" Summer said.

Ninjor charged at Drill Pecker, who was ready to attack, he jumped over it and grabbed Drill Pecker's wings. "Now Rangers, fire everything you have!" Ninjor shouted.

"Alright!" Tyler shouted back.

"Wait you are going to fire at your friend!" Scott asked.

"Don't worry about Ninjor," Tyler confirmed, "Formation!"

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, and then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

Five of the RPM Rangers combined their weapons together to form the RPM Enforcer. "Engine Cell 1!" Scott shouted as he inserted his Engine Cell into the back of the RPM Enforcer. Gem and Gemma pulled out their SkyShift Blazers and inserted their Engine Cells into them.

Aref raised the Golden Power Staff and energy was gathering at the top, then he fired balls of energy at Drill Pecker.

"Fire!" The Rangers shouted as they fired their weapons at Drill Pecker. Ninjor got out of the in time when the blasts were close to him and Drill Pecker.

All the combined energy blasts caused Drill Pecker to explode. "We did it!" Flynn said.

Then suddenly lightning hit the two teams of Rangers, "Don't think it's over yet Rangers!"

The Rangers looked up to see Zedd and Gear Master. "Lord Zedd!" The Lux lucis Vis Rangers said.

"That's you enemy!" Scott asked.

"Yes I'm Lord Zedd, the Emperor of Evil," Zedd introduced himself, "And soon the world will be mine! Do you work Gear Master!"

"Right," Gear Master replied as it pressed some buttons on its gantlet, "Activate auto repair!" The pieces of Drill Pecker came back to together reviving the weapon. "Now activate the overdrive!" Drill Pecker started to glow blue and grew into a giant. And the two villains teleported out of there.

"Now it's our turn," Tyler said before he turned to Aref, "Aref go and tell Alpha that the Portal is part of the Morphing Grid."

"I'm on it," Aref replied as he teleported out of there.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shinning Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and then a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

Ninjor used his powers to grow into a giant, then changed into his Battle Mode.

The Megazord slashed its snake sword at Drill Pecker only to miss.

"Your Megazord is too slow!" Drill Pecker shouted as hit slammed its drills into the Megazord's body.

"Then try me!" Ninjor said as he attacked Drill Pecker with his sword hit it a few times.

"Fire Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as the Lightning Gem fired at Drill Pecker, knocking it down.

"Come on! Give me all your fire power!" Drill Pecker shouted.

"Alright then, it's your funeral," Tyler said, "We call the power of Titanus!" Titanus appeared and walked towards the Armored Megazord. Then the Megazord flew up and Titanus's neck bend forward and its tail became the cannons in its front legs. The Megazord landed on Titanus's back and formed the Ultrazord.

"Wait I was only kidding!" Drill Pecker pled.

"Ultrazord fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannons and Lightning Gem fired at Drill Pecker causing it to go through an electrical surge before it exploded.

* * *

"How can this be?" Zedd shouted, "The Rangers destroyed that weapon. I thought that the future weapons were more powerful than today's."

"I'm sorry my lord, we thought that that the weapon will be enough to destroy the Power Rangers," Goldar said.

"Well you idiots screwed up and gave me a worthless…" Zedd was interrupted when he was hit on the head.

"Can you be quiet, I'm trying to sleep!" Rita shouted, "We can come up with a plan later after I got more sleep!"

* * *

Back at the park, all the Rangers were demorphed and waiting. "So that was Zedd, the villain that started this all," Scott said.

"Yep," Tyler replied, "He was purified before, but he became evil again."

Soon Alpha and Aref arrived, "Greeting RPM Rangers," Alpha greeted.

"You also have a robot too," Flynn said.

"Yes, my name is Alpha, I assist Zordon and the Rangers in breaking spells or finding the weaknesses of monsters," he explained himself, "I heard that the portal was a part of the Morphing Grid. I'm surprised that I missed it."

"Can you fix it?" Scott asked.

"Of course," Alpha replied.

"So this will mean that this will be the last time we'll see each other?" Ziggy asked.

"Correct," Alpha replied.

"Well, I'll be the first one to say this," Scott started, "It was interesting to meet another team of Rangers and to see how fight against the villains."

"I couldn't agree more," Tyler said, "We wish you luck against Venjix."

"Same to you with Zedd," Scott said.

"It been fun," Summer said as the RPM Rangers started to walk though the portal and into the future.

"Time to repair the Morphing Grid," Alpha said as he aimed a ray gun at the portal. He fired a beam that sealed the portal.

"Did you wished them luck against Venjix?" Z asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jon said.

"Because I saw an archive of a being called General Venjix of the Machine Empire," Z said, "Do you think the two are related?"

"Who knows," Paige said, "It could explain why their Venjix is trying to destroy the human race."

A/N: Well here is the conclusion of Get in Gear. I hope you enjoyed it.


	61. Ch 60: Stereotypical Ways

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 60:Stereotypical Ways

It was spring in Youngstown and today there was a festival of where different cultures were gathered on a street of the city. Chris, Paige, Jon, and Brittany were wondering around checking out some of the booths of different cultures. "It's amazing to see all these cultures are always around us," Paige said.

"I know, they all have these different crafts," Brittany added.

"Then make sure you check out the Polish booth." They turn to see Z in a white and red shirt and hat that said 'Polska.'

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"My cousin convinced me to come here," Z replied.

"That's nice," Paige said.

"But the bad part is that there's some announcement at the courthouse starting in a few minutes," Z said.

"About what?" Jon asked. Z just shrugged unable to answer the question.

"I heard it was something about the Power Rangers," a random pedestrian said.

"We should check it out," Jon said as the others nodded in agreement.

The Rangers left the festival and made to the courthouse where they saw a large group of people gathered in the front of the building, news reporters were up front waiting for the announcement.

Soon a middle aged man in a suit walked out and stood in front of the podium and people started to whisper. "Today, we finally passed a bill that will help our city," he started and people started to applause, "Today we are starting to fine the Power Rangers for the damages that they did to the city."

Large amount of people were applauding at the news but a group of teenagers, holding signs that said 'Rangers are heroes!' were booing at the news. A teen boy holding a megaphone shouted, "The Power Rangers are heroes! Without them this city would have been destroyed a long time ago!"

"The Power Rangers are the reason that this town is trouble," the politician said, "My daughter, Nacy, was turned into a vile creature thanks to the Rangers. They need to pay for their crimes."

The Rangers were surprised at what they heard. "Did he say that his daughter is Nacy?" Paige asked.

"That means he's Tracie St. Claire," Chris said.

"The Rangers cannot be fined! You'll never catch the Power Rangers!" the teen boy shouted.

Then the teens started to chant 'Power Rangers' while Tracie started to walk inside where a man in military uniform was waiting. "General Conner, do you think that we can actually capture the Power Rangers?" Tracie asked.

"Don't worry, once we get our hands on one Ranger, we'll be able to get the rest," General Conner said.

Back outside, the Rangers were worried at what they heard. "Can they really do that?" Brittany whispered.

"They can't," Chris said, "They need us."

"Sounds like they want to get close to us," Jon added.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were watching of what was going on. "Ah politicians, they lie to get power and then most of them screw whatever they are in charge of," Zedd said, "They are like the human versions of us."

"I don't understand why you were watching them for," Goldar said.

"Because they just passed a bill that will fine the Power Rangers, but when they find out that they can't pay for the damages they'll be tossed in prison," Rita explained.

"And when that happens the world will be ours," Scorpina added.

"Correct," Zedd said, "But right now Darkseid has a brilliant plan." Zedd look back to Earth to see the Tengas flying back north. "Looks like the Tengas are returning from their migration."

* * *

In the sky above Youngstown, the Tengas were flying over the city. "Hey is anybody hungry?" a Tenga asked.

"Yeah, let's fly down and get something to eat!" another Tenga said.

The Tengas swooped down and landed in the middle of the festival scaring the people, "Okay humans give us any food you have!" A Tenga shouted.

The Rangers ducked from the crowd of people to morph.

"The best part is that there are no Rangers in sight," a Tenga said.

Then out of nowhere the five Rangers flipped over the Tengas. "You spoke too soon Tenga!" Jon shouted.

The Tengas charged at the Rangers. Jon punched a Tenga away and grabbed another Tenga and tossed it to the ground.

Paige used the Power Whip to catch the Tengas in the air and tossed them to the ground.

A Tenga was flying at Chris and tried to kick him, but Chris jumped into the air and kicked the Tenga.

Z caught a Tenga trying to punch him and knocked it away.

Brittany pulled out her Light Javelin and sticks it into the ground and spin around kicking the Tengas away.

"Okay, food is not worth fighting the Power Rangers," a Tenga said, "Let's get out of here!" Then the Tengas flew off.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Jon said as the Rangers teleport out of there.

* * *

In the courthouse, Tracie was surprised at what happened. "Are you telling me that the Power Rangers were just outside and no police officers were able to catch them?" he said.

"Yes Mr. St. Claire, but the officers had a hard time getting passed the panicked crowed," an officer said.

"This is why we can't have these Rangers here," Tracie said, "With the fines in place, they'll have no choose but to hand over their technology to us."

Tracie picked up his suit case unaware of a Dark Jewel being slipped in it.

* * *

Outside the Rangers were back to normal and watching Tracie walking to his car and the press surrounding him asking him questions about the bill. "How can they even pass a bill to fine us?" Paige asked.

"Who knows, maybe we should go see Zordon about this," Jon suggested.

Before the Rangers could do anything they heard a commotion. They turned back to see the crowd of press backing away from Tracie.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Guys I can sense the Dark Power," Z said.

"Where?" Chris asked.

"Over there," Z pointed to Tracie.

Tracie's body started get covered with a dark aura and soon started to transform. When the aura was gone Tracie was in a 1950's mobster outfit with a face of a buck, along with antlers, and had a leather whip.

"Slur Cam Pain is here and I'm going to show the truth of the people that surrounds you!" he shouted.

"Oh great," Jon said as he and the Rangers ducked away from the crowd of people. Once they were out of sight they got ready to morph. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Lion!"

The five Rangers ran past the crowd to get to Slur Cam Pain. "Ah Power Rangers, you came at the right time. Now people can see you for what you really are."

"Like that will happen!" Jon shouted as the Rangers charged at the monster.

When the Rangers got close to Slur, he used his whip to knock the Rangers away. As Chris tried to punch Slur, Slur wrapped his whip around Chris's neck.

"Let him go!" Paige shouted.

"I will after I do this!" Slur said as green energy surged though the whip and hit Chris. Slur then tossed him towards the other Rangers.

"What did you do?" Paige shouted.

"You'll see for yourselves," Slur said as he fired balls of green energy at the Rangers knocking them down.

When the Rangers were on the ground they were teleported out of there. "I'll get them later," Slur said, "I already planted the seeds of their demise." Then Slur disappeared.

* * *

At the Command Center, the five Rangers arrived, unmorphed. The rest of the Rangers surrounded their friends. "Are you guys okay?" Emile asked.

"Where am I?" Z asked the he looked at the control panels, "Ooo, check out the shinny buttons!"

"Z you should not be doing that!" Haley said.

"Oh my god, what are we doing here," Paige said.

"I know we should be at the mall finding hot guys," Brittany added.

"What are you guys saying," Aref said, "This isn't you guys."

"Oh my god what is with this place," Chris said.

"I know retro Sci-fi is so out," Jon added.

"Zordon, what's going on with them?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know Tyler. It must be a spell that the monster cast on them," Zordon explain, "Alpha, run a scan on them."

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said as he picked up a scanner and started to scan the five Rangers.

"Don't mess up my hair," Brittany said.

Soon the results came back on the computer screen. "Oh no, the Rangers are under a spell that makes them act the stereotypical ways that everyone expects."

"That explains everything," Emile said, "Paige and Brittany are acting snooty, Chris and Jon are flamboyant, and Z is acting dumb."

"Okay I find it unfair that I can end up with two of those stereotypes," Tyler said.

Then the alarms went off, "Oh no, Slur Cam Pain is on the move again!" Alpha panicked.

"We'll take care of him," Tyler said as the four Rangers got ready to morph.

"Be careful out there Rangers, we will try to find a way to reverse the spell," Zordon said, "Good luck and may the power protect you."

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Turtle!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Dragon!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

The Rangers arrived to confront Slur Cam Pain. "Okay Slur it's time to take you down!" Tyler shouted.

"Not a chance White Ranger!" Slur responded, "Now people will see how pathetic you really are!"

Slur started to charge at the Rangers and Tyler, Emile, and Haley pulled out their Light Javelins as Aref got the Gold Power Staff ready.

Slur lashed his whip at the Rangers hitting Emile while Tyler and Haley jumped into the air and hit Slur. Aref fired a beam from his staff at Slur knocking him down.

"Let's see you fight without your weapons!" Slur shouted as he started to spin around with the whip knocking the weapons out of the Rangers' hands.

"Like that will help you!" Aref shouted as he ran towards Slur and punched him.

Slur then wrapped his whip around Aref's legs and tripped him.

Tyler got behind Slur and kicked him. Slur then used his whip to knock him down.

Emile and Haley tried to attack the monster, but Slur used his antlers to jab into the two Rangers and flipped them over him.

"Nothing's working," Emile stated, "We need the others."

"I agree. Let's return to the Command Center and see if Alpha found a way to break the spell," Tyler said.

"Not so fast!" Slur shouted as he fired green balls of energy at the Rangers, Emile and Aref were lucky to get out of the way but Tyler and Haley weren't so lucky. The two were hit by the balls of energy.

"Let's get out of here!" Emile said.

"Right behind you," Aref said as the two teleported out of there with their friends.

* * *

"Look at those Rangers run!" Rita shouted.

"Finally we get a monster that the Rangers can never defeat!" Zedd added.

"Nothing can ruin this," Rita finished

* * *

Back at the Command Center, The Rangers returned where Tyler started to act like Jon and Chris while Haley started to act like Brittany ad Paige. "Alpha, please tell us that you found a way to break this spell," Emile said as he and Aref took off their helmets.

"Well despite the distractions…" Alpha started, "Z stay away from those buttons, it's not a candy machine!" Z backed away from the buttons. "And the complaints from the others of what we should do, I found out that there is a way to break the spell."

"What do we need to do?" Aref asked.

"Well that's the bad news. We need to destroy Slur Cam Pain," Alpha said.

"Great, so Zedd and Rita finally won the fight," Emile said.

"Not exactly," Zordon said, "We contacted Ninjor to deal with this monster."

"Then we'll go and help him," Emile said as he and Aref put their helmets back on.

"Ninjor requested that you two stay out of this fight," Zordon said.

* * *

Back where Slur Cam Pain was, Ninjor arrived on his cloud. "You won't get away you fiend!" he shouted as he landed on the ground.

"And who the hell are you?" Slur asked.

"I am Ninjor, an ally to the Power Rangers," Ninjor replied as he drew his sword out.

"Since you are with the Rangers; I have something for you," Slur said as he fired green balls of energy at Ninjor, who was unaffected.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a ninja and the stereotypes for ninjas is what I am," Ninjor explained before he started to strike Slur with his sword.

Slur tried to lash his whip at Ninjor, but he caught it and dragged Slur and hit him again.

* * *

"Curse that Ninjor, he ruins our brilliant plans!" Zedd shouted.

"Don't worry, if we give him more power he'll destroy Ninjor," Rita said, "Just like a politician would do."

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Slur Cam Pain, making it grow into a giant.

Ninjor used his powers to grow into a giant, then changed into his Battle Mode.

Slur lashed his whip at Ninjor's sword and wrapped around it. Ninjor and Slur were pulling each. "I will not let you win!" Slur shouted as he charge at Ninjor with antlers first knocking him down. "Now die!" Slur shouted as he kept lashing his whip at the downed Ninjor.

Ninjor caught the whip and stood back up. "You fight as dirty as you do as a politician, and that makes me furious!" Ninjor then cut the whip.

Ninjor then charged a ball of energy and fired it at Slur Cam Pain, where it hit him head on.

"I can't lose!" Slur shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

"NO! The plan was perfect! We had the Rangers in our hands!" Zedd shouted.

"I hate Ninjor he give me a headache!" Rita cried.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers that were under the spell were now back to normal. "What happened to us?" Z asked.

"The seven of you were placed under Slur Cam Pain's spell," Zordon explained.

"We were under a spell? I don't remember anything," Paige said.

"Right now Slur has been defeated and it would be best if you all return to the festival before anyone starts to look for you," Zordon said.

"Okay Zordon," Tyler said as he and the other Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

Back in Youngstown, people gathered around the courthouse again where Tracie St. Claire came out and stood in front of the podium. "Today as you saw, I was turned into a monster. And I believe that it shows how dangerous the Power Rangers are for our community." People who supported the Power Rangers started to shout at him. "Today we are now starting a squad that will find the Rangers and arrest them." Then a small group of soldiers walked out, "May I introduce you to the Ranger Capturers."

"You can't do that!" Everyone looked up to see Ninjor. "The Rangers are the ones protecting you. If you place them under arrest Zedd and Rita would destroy this city."

"They are the ones causing the problems," Tracie shouted.

"Your are blind by your selfish desires," Ninjor said, "Rangers, if you can hear me, you whatever you can to escape them!"

Ninjor then teleported out of there.

The Rangers were talking amongst each other. "So what should we do?" Chris asked.

"Well right now we need to wait and see what they are capable of," Tyler said.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here is the new chapter and the monster was submitted by Keybladeauraofpie.


	62. Ch 61: Criminal Rein

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 61: Criminal Rein

In space, outside of the solar system, a space ship was passing by and inside was a humanoid fish creature in dark blue armor and light blue scales with a shark's head piloting the ship. "Finally after all this time of searching, I found the meteorite with the Power Core," it said

Soon another space ship flew in and started to fire on the first ship. "Sharktor! Give me the meteorite!" a deep voice shouted.

Soon a large creature made of rocks appeared on the screen. It had two pairs of arms, one large pair and small pair. "Bouldrix! A lazy creature as yourself aren't worthy of this power!" Sharktor shouted back.

"I don't care! I'm going to sell it for the money!" Bouldrix shouted as it fired at Sharktor's ship. Unknowingly Bouldrix's lasers were loosening the strapped down meteorite. One blast then forced opened the hatch door to open and the meteorite flew out.

"You fool! You don't know what power like that can do!" Sharktor shouted as he steered the ship to follow the meteorite, but was stopped by Bouldrix.

"Hey that's my meteorite now!" Bouldrx shouted.

Unknown to the creatures the meteorite is on its way to Earth.

* * *

At Boardman High, the Rangers entered the school to see a bunch of students heading for the gym. "What's up?" Tyler said as he and the Rangers went to the gym to see a lot of the student body in the gym and to the Ranger's surprise, Ninjor was there.

"Who are the heroes?" Ninjor shouted.

"Power Rangers!" the students shouted back.

"Do you think they're bad!" Ninjor shouted.

"No!"

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"It's simple," the Rangers turned to see their principle, "A lot of the students in the county support the Power Rangers and wanted to help in some way. Then Ninjor came and said if the schools in the county sign for a letter for the mayor of Angel Grove, who went through six years of Power Rangers, should come and help veto the bill."

"Wow, never thought that all these kids would support the Power Rangers," Paige said.

"Same here, I thought most of them would follow what their parents say," Haley added.

"I'm just surprised to see Ninjor doing something like this in public," Emile said.

"Shall we sign our names?" Brittany suggested.

Soon six women, in different colored business suits, entered the gym and were surprised at what they saw. "Who is in charge of this!" the woman in the white business suit shouted.

"I did," Ninjor announced as he walked over to the women, "The students have the rights to support the Power Rangers."

"They shouldn't support a bunch of criminals!" the woman shouted again.

"Why not?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, we have the right to free speech just like you guys," Jon said.

"Just because some of us can't vote yet, doesn't mean that we can have you decide in what we believe in," Aref said.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" the woman asked, "I am Tonya Zednik, the founder of Parents Against Rangers. And these are the chairmen of the group," Tonya pointed to a black woman in the red suit, "This is LaTrisha Daniels," to the woman in the blue suit, "Tati Lopez," the woman in the orange suit, "Macy St. Claire," the woman in a green suit, "Amy Bly," and the woman in the yellow suit, "and Sam Anderson."

"Wait Amy Bly," Z said, "I thought you were against homosexuality what are you doing here?"

"Well the Power Rangers are more dangerous to the American family then homosexuality," Amy Bly answered.

The Rangers looked at each other with questionable looks and turned back to Amy Bly. "Did you just hear yourself just now?" Paige asked.

"I know and it's true," Amy Bly replied.

"Fruitcake!" Chris coughed making some of the students laugh.

"You'll laugh now, but when we get the proof that the Power Rangers are false heroes we'll have the last laugh," Tonya Zednik said before she and the rest of the chairmen left the gym and went to the parking lot only to see a woman, who looked like she was in her mid twenties in pink blouse and khaki pants next to Tonya's car, that had 'P.A.R. SUX!' on the hood.

"Hi Tonya!" she said.

"It's that Alice Dupree again!" Tati pointed out.

"Hey I heard what you were planning to do to the students here, so I decided to keep you busy," Alice said.

"How are you planning to do that?" LaTrisha asked.

"Simple," Alice replied as she picked up six purses, "You should never leave your purses and cell phones in the car." Then Alice started to run into the field in front of the school, "Catch me if you can!"

* * *

On the moon, Gear Master entered the throne room. "Lord Zedd, I have great news for you," he said.

"You finally finished repairing Serpnetera," Zedd said.

"Not yet your evilness," Gear Master apologized, "But a large energy is heading straight for Earth and landing somewhere in Boardman."

"Excellent," Zedd said, "Goldar, Scorpina, Rito! Go to Earth and fetch me that power!"

"**Don't do it Zedd."**

Zedd turned to see Darkseid's shadow. "And why not?"

"**Because I need you three generals to find something for me,"** Darkseid answered.

"Listen you might have brought us back but you don't get to decided what our bozos should or shouldn't do!" Rita screeched.

"**I need you generals to find something that will lead to the Rangers' demise," **Darkseid said as two maps appeared in front of her. **"Rito, I want you to find these."** One map hovered to Rito. **"Goldar and Scorpina, I need you to find me this."** The other map hovered to Goldar.

"So we are going to let the Rangers take the power for themselves?" Rita asked.

"**Don't worry, they will never get to the power,"** Darkseid said.

"Fine we'll go find what you are looking for," Goldar said as the three generals teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, everything was quiet until the computer got a message. "Zordon, we are receiving a message from Aquatar," Alpha said.

"Put on the viewing globe," Zordon instructed.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said as he pressed a few buttons till an image of Delphine appeared on the viewing globe.

"Dolphine, this is Zordon, do you copy?" Zordon said.

"Yes Zordon, I read you," Delphine replied, "Zordon, Billy has been tracking an old general of Hydro Hog named Sharktor and it seems that is last known position is near your solar system.

"Very well, we'll warn the Power Rangers if Sharktor come to Earth," Zordon said.

"Thank you and be careful," Delphine said, "May the Power protect you and your Rangers."

"Same to you," Zordon said as the transmission ended.

* * *

Back at the school, Tyler was walking through the hallway as his Communicator went off. He ducked into the nearby bathroom and check to make sure that no one was around then answered, "What is it Zordon?"

"Tyler, we just got a message from Aquatar, a creature known as Sharktor was spotted near our solar system. We don't know if he will attack Earth yet," Zordon explained.

"Okay Zordon, I'll tell the others," Tyler said.

* * *

In space, the meteorite was entering the Earth's atmosphere and crashed into the woods that surrounded Boardman. "That meteorite landed on that under-develop world," Bouldrix said, "This will be easy."

Not too far from Bouldrix's ship, Sharktor was about to enter Earth's atmosphere. "Damn, Earth," he said, "I'll need to lay low so that I don't have a run in with Earth's Power Rangers."

* * *

The school day came to an end and the Rangers were heading for the school parking lot when the Communicators went off. "Of course," Aref said as the Rangers ducked into the empty band room.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"Rangers, Zordon needs you at the Command Center," Alpha said.

The Rangers nodded at each other and teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived to see what was going on. "What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"It's seems that something of great power has landed on Earth," Zordon replied, "and we found two ships entering the Earth's atmosphere."

"Do you think it could be Sharktor?" Paige asked.

"We believe so," Alpha answered.

"Rangers, you need to go out there and find the great power and stop Sharktor," Zordon said.

"We're on it," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

In the woods, the Rangers were looking around trying to locate the power source. Unknown to them, Sharktor was watching them from a far. "Damn, the Power Rangers are here," he whispered as he pulled out a small metallic ball, "Might as well send the Krybots to keep them busy."

Sharktor tossed the metallic ball where it landed near the Rangers. "Did anyone hear that?" asked Jon.

Then there was a small explosion and a small group of Krybots appeared around the Rangers. "Where did they come from!" Chris shouted.

"Looks like they want to fight," Aref said as the Krypots charged at the Rangers.

Paige pulled out her Light Javelin and stabbed it into a Krybot and used its body to knock other Krybots away.

Emile pulled out his axe and hacked the arms off two Krybots before kicking them away.

The Krybot that had blasters on their arm and opened fired onto Chris and Z. But the two jumped into the air to dodge the attack and used their weapons to destroy the Krybots.

Two more Krybots with blasters pointed their weapons at the two Rangers but Brittany and Haley grabbed them from behind and tossed them to the ground then fired a blaster into their heads.

Tyler and Jon where using their Light Javelins to keep the Krybot at bay. Then Jon noticed a Krybot in a tree ready to fire its blaster. "Tyler, get down!" Jon shouted.

Tyler did what Jon said and jumped on Tyler's back and knocked the Krybot down.

"Let's finish this!" Aref shouted as he pulled out the Power Staff and fired a barrage of energy balls at the Krybots, blasting them to bits.

"What was that about?" Jon asked.

"Who knows," Tyler said, "I just know that someone else is after that power."

* * *

Up ahead, Sharktor was running through the woods, only to stop to dodge a flying rock. "Sharktor! There is no way in hell that I'll let you get to that power!" Bouldrix shouted as he walked towards Sharktor, knocking down any trees that were in his way.

"Bouldrix you fool! The Power Rangers are right behind me!" Sharktor shouted back.

"Power Rangers? Yeah right on this underdeveloped world!" Bouldrix said.

"I speak the truth," Sharktor said, "My lord, Hydro Hog, was destroyed by the Aquitian Rangers years ago."

"You may be afraid of some weak creatures in tights," Bouldrix said.

Soon the Rangers arrived to see the two aliens. "Okay you two, it's time for you to give up!" Tyler shouted.

"Damn, they're here already," Sharktor said.

"These are the Power Rangers?" Bouldrix asked, "How can these weak creatures be a threat?" Then Bouldrix noticed Aref, "Hey that's the Gold Ranger that is wanted though out the galaxy!"

"What do you mean?" Aref asked.

"Recently there was a wanted sign of you in the dark parts of the galaxy," Bouldrix explained.

"Then how about you deal with these Ranger, Bouldrix," Sharktor said before he ran deeper into the woods.

"Like hell I'll let you attain that meteorite!" Bouldrix shouted as he tried to follow Sharktor.

The Rangers pulled out their blasters and fired it at Bouldrix getting his attention. "You guys take care of ugly here; I'll go after the other one!" Aref said as he ran after Sharktor.

"Be careful!" Brittany said as the Rangers got ready to fight.

"I don't care you guys are but I'll never let you defeat me and take the power that belongs to me!" Bouldrix shouted.

The Rangers pulled out their weapons and started to attack Bouldrix. When the Rangers hit Bouldrix with their weapons and the weapons were doing nothing to the alien.

"Ha, I didn't feel anything," Bouldrix said, "Now try this!" Bouldrix broke into pieces and started to fly towards the Rangers, knocking each Ranger down. "How do you think of that!"

"Hey Tyler, let's use the heavy artillery," Z suggested.

"Agreed," Tyler said as the Rangers got back up, "Formation!"

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, and then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannon fired a golden ball of energy at Bouldrix, knoing the alien to pieces.

"That's that," Chris said.

Then the pieces of Bouldrix raised back up and became Bouldrix once again. "Is that the best you got!"

"How could you survive the attack?" Haley asked.

"My race is capable of bringing our pieces back together," Bouldrix said, "Now I'll destroy you and nab that meteorite and Gold Ranger. Ship, send in the growth potion."

Soon a vial of a green liquid appeared in his hand and drank it then grew into a giant.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shinning Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and then a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

* * *

Back on the ground, Aref caught up with Sharktor and knocked him down with the staff. "Where do you think you're going?" Aref asked.

"This doesn't concern you Gold Ranger," Sharktor said as he pulled his sword.

"It does, since I know who you are," Aref said as he got ready to fight.

"Then you know that I'm doing this to avenge my lord," Sharktor said as he swung his sword making a jet of water that cut a tree in half.

Aref charged at Sharktor with his staff in front.

* * *

Ark charged at Bouldrix and slashed its sword only to be knocked away. Bouldrix then grabbed Ark with his larger arms and started to hit Ark with his smaller arms.

The Megazord pulled out its sword and hit one of the joints of Bouldrix's arm, making it fall apart letting go of Ark.

"Nothing works on this guy," Tyler stated.

"We should use the Armored Megazord," Emile suggested.

"I highly doubt that that should work," Z said, "He should have a weakness somewhere."

"I'm starting a scan on him right now," Brittany said.

"What's the matter can't fight back?" Bouldrix said as he broke into pieces and flew over to the Megazord and Ark, hitting them multiple times causing them to fall.

"You weak creatures can never defeat something as advance as me!" Bouldrix shouted as he pulled himself back together.

"Guys there is a crack on the left side of his body," Brittany said.

"Must have happened when we hit him with the Power Cannon," Paige said.

"I'll keep him busy, you guys focus on the crack," Z said as Ark swung its sword only to have it knocked out its hand.

As Bouldrix was attacking Ark, the Megazord got to the left side of the alien and stuck its sword into the crack.

"Hey that hurt!" Bouldrix shouted as his body started to get covered in cracks.

"Now let's finish this fight!" Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

The Megazord's sword started to glow in the seven colors.

Then the Megazord slashed its sword that made seven beams of energy that hit Bouldrix

"How can I lose to underdeveloped creatures! Bouldrix shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded.

* * *

Aref blocked Sharktor's attack and tossed him away. "It's time to finish this!" Aref shouted.

Aref raised the Golden Power Staff and energy was gathering at the top, then he fired balls of energy at Sharktor.

There was a large explosion that tossed Sharktor into the air and hit a tree.

"You may of won this round Gold Ranger, but I'll be back," Sharktor said as he teleported out of there.

* * *

In the deeper part of the woods, a woman and her teenage son was looking for something. "Mother, why are we here again?" the son asked.

"I told you before, I sensed something powerful and I can finally impress your father," the mother replied.

Soon the two found the meteorite, "Perfect," she said.

"Get back here!" the two looked up to see Alice still be chased by the six women from the P.A.R. Alice tripped on a tree root and Tonya walked over and picked up her purse, "I am sick of you petty pranks and I think it's time to finally call the police."

"What are you doing here?" the women looked to see the mother, her son, and the meteorite.

"We were chasing this woman because…" Tonya was interrupted when the meteorite started to glow bright and fired eight colored beams, that were the same colors as the Rangers, and hit the wrist of each woman and becoming some sort of strange device.

Then all nine of them disappeared.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived to see what Zordon wanted. "Rangers," Zordon started, "It seems that the power that came to Earth disappeared."

The Rangers were surprised at what they. "Do you think Zedd has it now?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think so," Alpha said, "Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito left the palace, but they went to different parts of the world."

"What should we do now Zordon," Haley asked.

"Right now it would be best for you to return home and rest for the rest of the day; we'll start looking for the power after you play practice tomorrow."

"Okay Zordon," Tyler said as the Ranger teleported back home.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter where Zedd and Rita had no involvement. Get Ready for what's coming up next.


	63. Ch 62: New Rangers in Town

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And I don't own Seussical the Musical.

Chapter 62: New Rangers in Town

In a vast jungle, Rito was following the map that Darkseid gave him. "Okay according to this, I'm almost near a sealed cave," he said to himself.

Rito looked arrived at a cliff side, "Okay there must be a switch here somewhere," Rito said as he looked around the cliff until his hand slipped on a rock and then the cliff open to a large cave. Rito looked inside and was surprised at what he saw.

* * *

In a dark chamber, eight women and a teenage boy were wondering around, confused.

"Where are we?" Tati asked.

"Was this done by the Power Rangers?" Amy said.

"No, the Power Rangers had no involvement in this," a little girls voice said. They all turned to see a girl in a white dress, "Greetings I'm the Goddess of Harmony."

"What's going on and why are we here?" Tonya demanded.

"I brought you here to help me put an end to the Power Rangers' evil reign," the Goddess answered.

"The Power Rangers are not evil!" Alice protested, "They protect us from evil!"

"Yet if you noticed they always win no matter how bad things get," Macy stated.

"Correct because the Rangers are using Zedd and Rita as their slaves and force them to make monsters so they can look like heroes," the Goddess explained.

"Why would they do that?"

"For one thing: world domination," the Goddess answered, "And Right now the eight of you were blessed with a power that can match the Power Rangers. LaTrisha Daniels, you have the Red Power and you weapon is the Power Mace. Tati Lopez, you were giving the Blue Power with the Power Boomerang as you weapon. Macy St. Clair, you have the Orange Power with the Power Chakrams. Alice Dupree, you have the Pink Power with the Power Ribbon as you weapon. Amy Bly, you have the Green Power with Power Clubs as your weapon. Sam Anderson, you have the Yellow Power with a Power Shield. Amanda Peirce you have the Black Power and you'll have the Dark Saber that matches the Shadow Ranger's Shadow Saber. And Tonya Zednik, you'll lead the team with the White Power and fight with the Power Bazooka."

The eight women glowed briefly as they were now in power suits in the color that they were given, with gold sashes around their bodies with a "PR" with an "X" over it on their right shoulder and they each had a skirt with a silver trim. And each suit had a different animal design, exacpt for Amanda who had visor where her face is. LaTrisha's was a platypus, Tati's was a sheep, Macy's was a viper, Alice's was a rat, Amy's was a dog, Sam's was a starfish, and Tonya's was a siren.

"In order to become this you need to press the large button on the Morpher that's on your wrist and call out; 'It's Busting Time,'" the Goddess said.

"But what happens when they call out their giant robots?" LaTrisha asked.

"Don't worry, I'm working on your Zords as we speak, one they are ready, you can call on the attack against the Power Rangers," the Goddess of Harmony explained.

"Well if you need a hand then you can call me," the teenage boy said.

"I will," the Goddess said, "Right now I'll send you back, but make sure you don't tell anyone what happened."

The women nodded as the disappeared leave the Goddess alone. "And once the Power Rangers are gone the world will be ours," she said as she disappeared in a black mist.

* * *

At Boardman High, the Rangers were at the play practice for the upcoming Seussical the Musical. They were practicing the song, "Biggest Blame Fool" where all the Rangers, except Z and Aref, are part of this song. Chris walked onto the stage with a prop mic and reciting his line: "Our topic today is "Psychic elephants who hear voices.' Whaddaya think, folks... Is the elephant off his trunk? We'll he right back with "speck", "clover", "dust", "neighbor", 'who'... Nothing! Stay tuned!"

All: _Biggest_ _blame fool_  
_In the Jungle of Nool_

Brittany: _I'm Gertrude McFuzz, and I live right next door.  
He's never done anything crazy before._

All: _Biggest_ _blame fool_  
_In the Jungle of Nool_

Brittany: _He's always been friendly and loyal and kind.  
I just don't believe Horton's out of his mind!_

All: _Did you hear? Did you hear?  
Did you, did you hear?_

Paige: _I'm Mayzie La Bird  
And I live in that tree._

All: _Did you hear? Did you hear?  
Did you, did you hear? _

Paige:(Takes the prop from Chris) _Enough about Horton. Let's talk about me!_

Paige and Bird Girls: _Let's talk about, talk about,  
Talk about, talk about...  
Me!_

All: _Talkin' to a speck  
Talkin' to a speck  
To a speck of dust_

Katelyn: _Blame fool in the Just a fool, just a fool_

All: _Talkin' to a speck  
Talkin' to a speck  
To a speck of dust_

Tim: _I just have to save them, because after all  
A person's a person no matter how small._

Tim and Brittany: _A person's a person no matter how..._

All(without Tim and Brittany): _Biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of Nool  
He's the worst we ever saw!  
Tellin' lies, makin' jokes  
It's an elephant hoax!  
Brother, that's against the law!  
Breakin' the peace, creatin' a fuss!_

Katelyn: _Somebody's thinkin' different than us!_

All: _Biggest blame fool  
In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool!  
In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool!  
In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool!_

At the end of the song, everyone got off the practice area for the next song that Z and Aref were a part of.

As everyone went to sides waiting for them to come back for their part, while this was happening the Rangers were looking down the music hallway and smile. "One year," Tyler said, "One year since we became Power Rangers."

"It's hard to imagine life of not being Power Rangers," Jon said.

"I always wonder, if Simon never made me stay after school for chest club, would I've been chosen to be a Ranger," Emile wondered.

"Well I think you would still be chosen since Zordon chose us because we had a powerful light," Paige pointed out.

"That's right," Chris said, "But do you think our lives will go back to normal after we defeat Darkseid?"

"It might, but it will be hard to since this whole thing became normal in our everyday life," Brittany replied.

"Hey imagine how hard it was for Tommy since he was a Ranger for six years," Haley added causing the other Ranger to chuckle.

"Well right now we need to focus on this show and figuring out where that power went," Tyler said.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd was watching the Rangers. "Great, the Power Rangers are practicing for another play," he said as he sat on his throne, "What was Zordon thinking when he chose these Rangers?"

"I know, I'm still surprised that they've been stopping each monster we throw at them," Rita said.

"**But soon the Rangers will fall,"** Darkseid said.

"Darkseid! Where have you been!" Zedd shouted.

"**I've been preparing a new group of Evil Rangers to fight Zordon's Power Rangers,"** Darkseid replied.

"How will they be different than the others that failed us before?" Rita asked.

"**Because I sent Rito to retrieve something that Zordon himself hidden,"** Darkseid answered again.

As if on cue, Rito appeared in the throne room, "Hey, you won't believe what I found!" he said with excitement, "I found Zords! There was a platypus, a sheep, a viper, a rat, a dog, a starfish, and a siren!"

"**Perfect Rito,"** Darkseid said, **"We need to move these Zords to a new location, and then we'll send the team to finally destroy the Power Rangers."**

* * *

At the end of the play practice, the Rangers were heading for the for the exit, when their Communicators went off. The Rangers looked around to make sure that that their fellow performers were on their way over before ducking in a small area where they keep the coats. "What is it Zordon?" Tyler answered.

"Rangers, we need you to come to the Command Center immediately," Zordon said.

"I won't be able to come since I have a paper due tomorrow," Aref said.

"That's okay," Tyler said as he and the other Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived to alarms blaring. "Alpha, what's going on?" Emile asked.

"The Zords have been stolen!" Alpha replied.

"What?" the Rangers shouted.

"Rangers, we need to act quickly, the emergency Zords had been stolen," Zordon said.

"Emergency Zords?" Jon said.

"Yes, they are Zords left 8 millenniums meant be to be use just in case something happened;" Zordon explained, "Now they have fallen into the hands of evil."

"Oh no! Dark Putties are attacking the park!" Alpha said.

"We'll take care of this," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

* * *

At the center where the P.A.R. were meeting, the devices on the six chairmen started to make noise. "What's going on?" Tonya asked.

"I don't know," Macy said.

Then the six women disappeared.

* * *

Back in the dark chamber, the eight women were back. "Now what?" Amy said.

"Welcome back," the Goddess of Harmony said.

"Why are we back here?" Sam demanded.

"The Power Rangers are making their move," the Goddess said as an image appeared of the Power Rangers defeating the Dark Putties. "Now we have the chance to strike."

"But what about their giant robots?" Amy asked.

"The Zords of Anarchy are ready to be deployed," the Goddess said.

"Anarchy? That doesn't sound hero what Rangers would use," Alice pointed out.

"I know, they are called that because chaos is the only way to save the world from the Power Rangers," the Goddess answered as an image of the Zords of Anarchy, "Tonya you'll command the Siren Zord." There was an image of a white robotic siren. "LaTrisha you'll command the Platypus Zord." Then it showed a red robotic platypus. "Tati you'll have the Sheep Zord." There was now a blue robotic sheep. "Macy you'll have the Viper Zord." An orange viper was now shown. "Alice you'll have the Rat Zord." Then the pink robotic rat was shown. "Amy you'll use the Dog Zord." Then a green robot dog was shown. "Sam you'll have the Starfish Zord." The yellow robotic starfish was shown. "And Amanda you'll command Blair the sister ship to the Shadow Ranger's Zord, Ark." And the last image was of a large airship with five rockets in the back and four wings on the side in an x-formation.

"With these Zords you can defeat the Power Rangers," the Goddess said, "Now go and fulfill your destiny."

"It's Busting Time!"

* * *

At the Park the Rangers finished off the last Putty. "What do you think Zedd and Rita have planned now?" Paige asked.

Before anyone can say anything something was fired at them and made a large explosion that knocked them down. "Greetings Power Rangers." The Rangers looked up to see a group of women in Power Suit and with their weapons out.

"Who the hell are you?" Z asked.

"We are a new teams of Rangers here to stop your evil reign!" Tonya said, "We are the Ranger Moms!"

"Ranger Moms?" Brittany said confused, "I don't know what you heard but we are not evil."

"Close your trap pinky!" Macy shouted, "We know the truth!"

"And we'll stop you!" Amy shouted as the Ranger Mom charged at the Power Rangers.

The Rangers pulled out their weapons and started to fight.

Z and Amanda were clashing their swords, "Tell me, why are do you think we are evil?" Z asked.

Amanda kicked Z away, "I don't care in what those women are after. I have my own agenda," Amanda replied. Z then fired a ball of dark energy at Amanda.

Haley tossed a dagger at Sam who blocked it with her shield. "Soon the world will see you Rangers for who you really are," Sam said as she tossed her shield at Haley.

Haley jumped over the shield and landed behind Sam, "You are blinded by your own ambitions," Haley said before she hit Sam in the back.

Chris did a back flip to dodge Tati's boomerang. "Why do you think that we are evil?" Chris asked.

"Well I always have hated you guys, but what we heard what you do to look like heroes," Tati answered.

"What?" Chris said before he was hit by the returning boomerang.

Brittany fired an arrow at Alice dodged the shot. "Forgive me Pink Ranger, I don't know what to believe in," Alice said as she wrapped her ribbon around Brittany's leg and tripped her.

Brittany was able to get back up and hit Alice with her bow.

Jon flipped over LaTrisha firing her guns at her. "Why don't you give up?" Jon said.

"Because unlike you Rangers who care about fame," LaTrisha said as she hit Jon with her mace, "We care for the future of our children."

"You Rangers will pay for what you've done to my daughter!" Macy shouted as she tossed he chakrams at Paige.

Paige deflected one chakram with her whip and used the whip again to toss the other chakram back at Macy, hitting her. "I have no clue what you are talking about!"

"You'll pay for what you've been doing to our town!" Amy shouted as she slammed he clubs to the ground, causing the ground to shake.

"Sorry we thought saving the town was a good thing," Emile said as his and Amy's weapons clashed.

Tonya fired her bazooka at Tyler, who jumped into the air, dodging the explosion. Tyler swung his sword at Tonya, who blocked the attack with her bazooka. "Don't you Rangers understand? We are going to turn you in!" Tonya said.

"Why are you so blinded by the lies?" Tyler said as he kicked Tonya away.

Where Tonya landed, the rest of the Ranger Moms came to her side. "Looks like we'll need to pull out the big guns," Tonya said.

"Come forth Zords of Anarchy!"

The Power Rangers were surprised to see the Zords that the Ranger Moms had. Out of all of them; the Siren Zord, the Starfish Zord, and Blair were flying in the air.

"Fine we'll meet you in you in our Zords," Tyler said.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shinning Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

All the Rangers teleported into the cockpits of their Zords, and got ready to fight.

The Platypus Zord turned around and slammed its tail into the ground crating a large dust cloud at the Shinning Zord.

"I can't see!" Brittany said.

"I got this!" Chris said as he flipped a switch, "Sonar online!"

The Rangers waited until Chris noticed something, "Blue Ranger's Zord is coming in!"

"She's mine!" Emile shouted as the Bull Zord charged in horns first hitting the Sheep Zord.

"Orange and Pink are coming in!" Chris shouted.

"Come on Tyler let's get them together!" Haley said.

"Right behind you!" Tyler said as the two Zords pounce on the Viper Zord and Rat Zord.

"I'm tired of this dust cloud," Jon said as the Hawk Zord flew in low creating a turbulence that blew away the dust cloud.

"I'm going to chew your Zord up!" Amy shouted as the Dog Zord started to chase the Hawk Zord.

"I don't think so!" Brittany said as the Horse Zord fired the cannon on its back hitting the Dog Zord.

Then the Starfish Zord flew the air like a shurken and hit all the Shinning Zords.

The Griffon Zord flew above the Zords of Anarchy, "Now it's my turn." Paige said as missiles fired from her Zord's wings and hitting the Zords of Anarchy.

"How do you feel if I do it to you?" Amanda said as Blair fired missiles at the Shinning Zords.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control. Ark turned into its Warrior Mode and kicked the missiles out of the air. "Now let's show these people the power of the Armored Megazord."

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and then a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

"What do we do now?" LaTrisha said.

"I don't know," Tonya said, "I don't know how to combine our Zords. We should retreat for now."

The Zords of Anarchy disappeared in a flash, confusing the Power Rangers.

* * *

In the lair, the Ranger Moms arrived back, unmorphed. "How could you call in a retreat?" the Goddess of Harmony asked.

"Sorry but it seems like we don't know how to combine our Zords like those other Rangers could," Tonya said.

"Well right now we'll need to figure out how to combine the Zords," the Goddess said, "You should return to your homes."

Seven of the women disappeared from the lair. "Okay stop with bull and tell me who you are!" Amanda demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Goddess said.

"I know that Lord Zedd is evil and I want an audience with him," Amanda explained.

"Fine, I'll give you an audience with Lord Zedd soon as possible," the Goddess said.

* * *

Back in Boardman, the Rangers were back to normal. "Well that was an odd fight," Emile said.

Then the Communicator went off. "What is it?" Tyler answered.

"Guys what happened?" Aref said though the Communicator, "I got word that there was another team of evil Rangers."

"Yeah, but we are okay," Tyler said.

"Just where does Zedd keep finding these evil Rangers?" Paige said.

"Who knows, but we need to keep our guards up," Tyler said.

A/N: Here's another team of evil Rangers that Keybladeauraofpie submitted. I hope you enjoyed this.


	64. Ch 63: Monkey Around

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And I don't own Seussical the Musical.

Chapter 63: Monkey Around

In the unknown part of the galaxy, there was a planet that was looked the Earth's Wild West. A large group of alien bounty hunters was gathered in a saloon. Soon Sharktor bust though the door. Everyone stopped to see Sharktor, "What happened to you? It looked like you went through hell and back," one aliens asked.

"You could say that," Sharktor said as he arrived to the counter, "I just had an unfortunate fight on Earth."

Everyone started to laugh at what Sharktor said. "I can't believe that you lost to those hairless apes on that primitive planet!" another alien shouted.

"It was the Power Rangers that I fought against," Sharktor said making the aliens laugh even harder, "Bouldrix had been destroyed by the Power Rangers! I was just lucky to survive the Gold Ranger's attack!"

Everyone was quiet as he mentioned the Gold Ranger. One particular alien that looked like a humanoid chameleon with dark green skin and yellow stripes on his back. But to make him stand out was that more than half his body was machine. "Did you say that the Gold Ranger is on Earth?"

"Yes Chamelous, the Gold Ranger is on Earth," Sharktor replied, "But the Power Rangers won't let you take him easily."

"Well I'm going to Earth, defeat the Power Ranger, and turn the Gold Ranger in for the reward," Chamelous said as he walked out of the saloon.

Soon a female alien approached Sharktor, "Excuse me but someone wants to speak with you," she said as she lead Sharktor to a back room.

In the room it was pitch black inside, but Sharktor could see figure in the room. "So you fought the Power Rangers," the figure said.

"Yes," Sharktor replied.

"We're the same you know," the figure said, "The Power Rangers ruined the empire that we worked so hard to conquer in name our kings."

"What are you getting at?" Sharktor asked.

"I was thinking that we should join forces to defeat not only the Earth Rangers, but all the Power Rangers in the universe," the figure said as it held its hand out, "Do we have a deal?"

Sharktor looked at the figure and said, "Deal." Sharktor shook the figure's hand.

* * *

In Boardman, it was another play practice at the high school. Right now they were starting the song "Monkey Around." Tyler, Jon, Emile and their friend Kiyan were the Wickersham Brothers for this song. They were running around the practice area but Emile decided to do a few flips. Then soon Jon started to sing.

Jon: _There's a rustle in the bushes.  
There's a tremble in the trees.  
Hear it like a whisper  
Smell it on the summer breeze.  
Somethin' big is getting nearer  
Somethin' big is comin' through  
Got some monkey business_

All Four: _That's what we intend to do...  
Come on!  
I wanna monkey,  
Monkey around  
Come on!  
I gotta monkey  
Monkey around  
Come on!  
We're gonna monkey  
Ooh, we're gonna monkey around! Ooh!  
_  
Tim: "The Wickershams. Uh, hello".

Emile: _Well, it's bigger than a breadbox_

Kiyan: _Hey, it's wider than a whale!_

Jon: _Peanut butter breath_

All Four: _And scared to death from head to tail!  
_  
Jon: _So you're still talking to dust oh, that's hot!_

Tyler:_ A dust speck that's all full of Whos who are not!  
_  
Kiyan: _There aren't any Whos. Why I don't hear a sound!_

All Four: _Come on! We've gotta monkey... Monkey around! _

Jon took the prop clover from Tim and they started to run around the practice area which started the next song. The student performers on the side were chuckling at what the performers are doing in the practice area.

The rest of the Rangers, minus Chris, were among the students enjoying what they were doing as well. "Those four are perfect for playing the Wickersham Brothers," Aref said.

"But do you think Emile's flipping is a bit too much?" Paige asked.

Well Mullane same to think it's a good idea," Brittney replied.

Unknown to the Rangers, Chamelous was listening in on the students with a device. "Where is that Gold Ranger?" he asked himself, "I thought on this planet it would be easy to find some guy in gold."

Soon Chamelous heard another student saying something, "So who do you think the Gold Ranger is?"

"Who knows, we just know the Power Rangers are not some the jocks," another student said.

"How do we know if the Power Rangers are not even aliens of some sort," a third student asked.

"That's it!" Chameluos shouted, "When those kids are done I'll take a few and interrogate them!"

Hours passed as Chameluos waited for the students to be done. When the student were done they were heading for the door. The first ones out were the three Rangers that were playing the Wickersham Brothers with Kiyan. Chameluos jumped right in front of them, "Okay the four of you! Tell me everything about the Gold Ranger!"

"We don't know nothing about the Gold Ranger," Kiyan said, "He just appeared months ago."

"Yeah no one knows anything about the Power Rangers," Tyler said.

"I don't care about the other Rangers! I want information on the Gold Ranger!" Chameluos shouted.

Hey like Kiyan said; we don't know anything about the Power Rangers," Jon said.

"Fine! I know you three were singing about monkey around so..." Chameluos pulled out a handheld device with a strange antenna on top, "I will show you what it will be like."

Chameluos pressed a few buttons and a green beam hit the four teens and they slow transformed.

"Stop right there!" Chameluos turned around to see the six other Rangers morphed.

"Ah the Gold Ranger, I finally found you," Chameluos said, "You better come quietly or I'll do to you like I did to these four humans."

"What do you mean?" Aref asked.

"Look for yourselves," Chameluos said as he stepped to the side to show four monkeys.

"What did you do?" Paige shouted.

"These four humans were not giving met the information I wanted so I turned them into monkeys," Chameluos explained.

"Change them back or we'll force you to!" Z shouted as the Rangers got ready to fight.

"Not a chance!" Chameluos shouted as a laser appeared on his wrist and fired it at the Rangers.

"Fire back!" Chris shouted as the Rangers pulled out their blasters and fired at Chameluos, hitting him.

"Lucky shot!" Chameluos said as he jumped into the air and punched Chris and Paige. Brittany and Haley pulled out their Light Javelins and strike Chameluos in the back.

"Guys that thing said that he turned four humans into monkey," Aref said, we should take them to the Command Center before we take care of this creep."

Z pulled out his Shadow Saber and said, "You guys get the monkeys, I'll keep this monster at bay."

The other Rangers nodded and flipped over the alien while Z just charged at it. As the five Rangers were gathering the monkeys, Brittany was contacting the Command Center, "Alpha something happened to some of our friends, we're teleporting to the Command Center."

When the Rangers got their hands on the monkeys, Z jumped to their side and they all teleported out of there.

"Cowards!" Chameluos shouted, "I'll get that Gold Ranger no matter what!"

* * *

At the P.A.R. house, the six women were filing the notes from tonight meeting. Soon their Morphers started to beep. "What is it now?" Tonya asked.

"It seems that there is an alien trying to free Zedd and Rita, but the Power Rangers are trying to stop him," the Goddess of Harmony said, "Amanda won't be joining you, but you need to aid this alien."

"We're on it," Tonya said, "It's Busting Time!"

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived with the monkeys. "Oh great, what happened now?" Alpha asked.

"Some creature said that he turned four people into monkey," Chris answered.

"Alright just hold them down and I'll scan them," Alpha said as he pulled out a device.

Once the monkeys saw Alpha approaching them, so they jumped out of the Rangers arms and started to jump around the chamber, "Oh this is great," Haley said.

"Hold on I'm going try using the dark portal to catch them," Z said as darkness appeared at his feet and he phased though it.

Though out the chamber they saw Z's arm coming out of the dark portals trying to catch the monkeys. "Alpha, use the freeze ray," Zordon said.

"Oh, of course, I forgot all about that," Alpha said as he pulled out another device and fired it at the monkeys and they were frozen in mid air and Z was able to bring back down, where Alpha was able to scan them.

When the results came in Alpha stared to panic, "Ayeyaiyaiyaiyai! It's Tyler, Jon, Emile, and Kiyan!"

"What!" the Rangers shouted.

"Is there any way to reverse this?" Paige asked.

"I don't know how," Alpha replied, "but if I had the alien's technology I should be able to return them to normal."

"But what if this one grows as well and Ark can't stand up to it?" Aref asked, "They can't form the Armored Megazord with three of the Zords."

"Don't worry Aref, Alpha and I kept a device handy for this situation," Zordon said as a panel open on the counsel that had a small white robotic bird with a large wingspan for its size. "This is the remote control device that Billy made when the first team of Rangers fought Master Vile. Z if you plug this into your Zord then the three Zords will be able to be controlled to form the Megazord."

Z took the device and placed it on his belt. "Okay guys, let's take care of this creep before someone else gets transformed," Chris said, "Back to Action!"

* * *

In Youngstown, Chameluos was interrogating everyone he saw, "Tell me about the Gold Ranger!" Chameluos shouted while holding a man.

"I don't know anything! Please don't hurt me!" the man pleads.

"That not how you get information." Chameluos turned to see the Ranger Moms.

"Power Rangers!" Chameluos shouted as he dropped the man, "Now tell me where the Gold Ranger is hiding!"

"First off, don't you dare compare us to those Evil Rangers," Tonya started, "Second, we want to help you to stop the Power Rangers."

"Well I just want the Gold Ranger," Chameluos said, "Defeating the Power Rangers is something I wanted to prove to someone."

Then out of nowhere the Power Rangers landed in front of them. "And speak of the devil here are the Rangers," Tati said.

"Don't forget Ninjor!" Everyone looked up to see Ninjor riding in on a cloud.

"So what happened to the rest of you team?" Macy asked.

"Well thank to that creep over our friends can't fight," Paige answered.

"Well it's good enough for me. I'll defeat the rest of you and I'll take the Gold Ranger," Chameluos said.

"And this time we'll make sure you'll fall," Tonya said as the Ranger Moms got ready to fight.

"Aref, we'll handle the Ranger Moms, you and Ninjor deal with the alien," Chris instructed.

"Are you sure?" Aref asked.

"Yeah we should be fine," Brittany confirmed as the five Rangers charged at the Ranger Moms.

"Ready Ninjor?" Aref asked.

"Ready!" Ninjor said as they charged at Chameluos.

"Your mine Gold Ranger!" Chameluos shouted as he fired lasers at Aref and Ninjor.

The two jumped over Chameluos and kicked him in the back. Ninjor was about to draw his sword out, but Aref stopped him. "No Ninjor, he has something we need," he said.

"Not using your weapons huh?" Chameluos said as a blade slid from his wrist, "This will be easy."

Chameluos started to swing the blade at Aref and Ninjor, who kept dodging the blade. "Hey why are you trying to hit me?" Aref asked, "I thought you wanted to capture me."

"Your right," Chameluos said, "I'll take care of the blue creature then I'll take you."

Chameluos then turned towards Ninjor and started to attack him. Aref then pulled out the Power Staff and strike Chameluos.

"Okay Gold Ranger, I'm tired of you," Chameluos said as he pulled out the same device that he used earlier.

"Ninjor grab that!" Aref shouted.

"Right!" Ninjor said as he jumped over Chameluos and grabbed the device.

"Hey give that back!" Chameluos demanded.

"Sorry but this is over for you," Aref said as the staff opened up.

Aref raised the Golden Power Staff and energy was gathering at the top, then he fired balls of energy at Chameluos.

The balls of energy created a large explosion that knocked Chameluos down.

"Now for the Evil Rangers," Aref said as he fired balls of energy at the Ranger Moms hitting each one.

"Nice shot," Haley said as the rest of the Power Rangers ran to Aref's side.

"Don't celebrate yet!" Chameluos said as he got back up then pressed a few buttons on his wrist. In a instant a vial of green liquid appeared in his hand. "Time to take up another level!"

Chameluos drank the liquid and grew into a giant.

"Aref, return to Alpha with the device. We'll finish things here," Z said.

"Okay, good luck," Aref replied as he teleported out of there.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

"Okay guys, I'm going to plug the remote device into Ark. Wait until I tell you to summon your Zords," Z explained before he teleported to the cockpit of Ark. Once in the cockpit, Z removed a panel and placed the remote device in it. He pressed a button and the head of the device extended into the controls. "The remote device is set up. Try to summon your Zords."

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shinning Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Alright! All the Zords are here!" Brittany said with excitement.

"Now let's put an end to this creep," Chris said as he and the other Rangers teleported to their Zords.

"Now what do we do?" Amy asked Tonya.

Tonya took a moment to think and said, "Let's leave this fight to that alien." Then the Ranger Moms walked away.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and then a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

Ninjor used his powers to grow into a giant, then changed into his Battle Mode.

"Let's see you Rangers handle the heavy guns," Chameluos said as he pulled out large laser guns from his robotic legs and started to fire at the Megazord and Ninjor.

The two were able to dodge the blasts and Ninjor charged at Chameluos with his sword out in front.

Chameluos used the guns to block Ninjor's sword and then blasted him with a laser. Chameluos aimed his guns at Ninjor and was ready to fire, but the Megazord's snake sword was wrapped around his arms. "Give it another shot Ninjor," Paige said.

Ninjor nodded and he stabbed Chameluos. Then the Megazord pulled the snake sword, dragging Chameluos to it and punched him in the face.

"There is no way that I'll lose to you Rangers!" Chamluos shouted.

"You just did," Ninjor said as his sword started to glow, then he to do multiple slashes that hit Chameluos.

The Megazord raised its arm as the sword started to glow in seven colors.

The Megazord lashed the snake sword at Chameluos.

The combined attacks knocked Chameluos to the ground. "Don't think you won yet!" Chameluos shouted as he got back up, "I'll be back!"

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha was tinkering with the device that Aref brought. "Any luck Alpha?" Aref asked.

"Yes," Alpha replied, "Just one more adjustment. There! Now we can restore them back to normal."

Alpha pointed the device at the four monkeys and fired a green beam that turned the monkeys back into the three Rangers and Kiyan. "What just happened?" Kiyan asked.

"An alien turned the four of you into monkeys," Aref explained, "But don't worry, the Power Rangers took care of him. We are going to teleport you back to your school." Aref turned and nodded at Alpha, who pressed a few buttons and the four teens teleported out of there.

* * *

At Boardman High, Tyler, Jon, Emile, and Kiyan arrived back. Kiyan let out a sigh and turned to the three Rangers, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to forget that event and go home." Kiyan walked out a nearby door, where at the same time the rest of the Rangers were walking in.

"Hey guys," Tyler greeted, "I heard you fought an alien without us."

"And the Ranger Moms were there as well," Chris added.

"So how did you fight this alien when it grew?" Jon asked.

"Zordon gave me a old remote device," Z answered as he reached into his pocket. Z started to look worry as he checked the other pocket. "Crap! I think I drop it!"

Z ran out of the building. "Don't you think he's over reacting?" Emile asked.

"Can't say," Paige replied, "But I highly dought that the remote device will be dangerous in the hands of a civilian."

* * *

In the forest, Chameluos was staggering to his ship. "Those Power Rangers think they beaten me, but I will prove that I'm powerful."

"You lost to the Power Rangers," a new voice said.

Chameluos turned to see Sharktor. "Sharktor, why are you here?" Chameluos asked.

"I came to see how you will fare against the Power Rangers," Sharktor replied.

"They may have won this time, but I'll return to defeat them." Chameluos entered his ship and the ship started to take off.

When the ship was leave the Earth's atmosphere, Sharktor pulled out a remote that had a large button on it. "Sorry, but my new partner wanted to test the Power Rangers, and you are not worthy of fighting them again." Sharktor pressed a button and Chameluos's ship exploded. "Now let's wait for the Rangers' next test."

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were trying to plan the next attack. They were interrupted when a voice shrieked, "Zedd I'm back!"

Everyone turned to see Amanda and her son. "You again!" Zedd shouted.

Amanda hugged Zedd and said, "I thought I'll never see you again."

"Zedd who is this woman?" Rita shouted.

"She's no one," Zedd said.

"Zedd, don't lie," Amanda said, "I was the mother of your first child."

"What?" Rita shouted, red in the face.

"Zedd meet your son, Dread," Amanda said as she introduce her son.

"He doesn't look like..." Zedd was interrupted when in quick flash Dread looked like Zedd only a little short and didn't have a 'Z' on top of his head.

"Listen, I don't know why you're here, but I made sure I paid the alimony and the 18 years of child support," Zedd explained.

The Zedd was hit on the back of his head, he turned to see Rita upset more than usual. "How could you Zedd!" she shouted before she stormed out of the throne room.

"Rita wait!" Zedd shouted.

"Zedd let's be a family," Amanda said.

"I'm married to Rita!" Zedd shouted as he left the throne room.

"Don't worry Dread, he'll come around," Amanda assured.

"Well mother, right now we should focus on defeating the Power Rangers," Dread said as he pulled out the Rangers' remote device, "This should help you gain your own Megazord."

A/N: I hope you liked this one. And if anyone is wondering the remote device was used at the end of season 3 of Power Rangers against Master Vile.


	65. Ch 64: The Hunting Game

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And I don't own Seussical the Musical.

Chapter 64: The Hunting Game

At Boardman High, it was another play practice after school. Brittany was on stage with a ukulele, "Love song for Horton, number 387."

Music started to play

Brittany: _Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo doo...  
There once was a girl bird named Gertrude McFuzz  
And she had the smallest plain tail ever was.  
One droopy-droop feather, that's all that she had  
And oh! That one feather made Gertrude so sad_

She curled it. She dyed it she gave it a puff  
She decked it with flowers  
But it wasn't enough.  
For no matter what,  
It just was what it was-  
A tail that simply wasn't meant  
To catch the eye of an elephant...  
The one feather tail of Miss Gertrude McFuzz.

Then the music started to change as Paige and Chris came on the practice area and Chris said his line, "Hey Gertrude, how you doing." Then he grabbed Brittany's ukulele, "Yip,yip,yip!"

"Poor little Gertrude!" Paige said, "A sorry sight! I'm gonna take you under my wing and baby, you'll be all right!"

_I was once a plain little bird like you, kid.  
One pathetic feather was all I grew.  
I had nothing showoff-ish.  
What's a plain bird to do?  
And there's certainly nothing showoff-ish on you!_

Brittany: "Thank you Mayzie."

Paige: _Then I made a plan for my self-improvement  
No more crumbs. I vowed I would have the cake!  
Yes, I went to the doctor-_

Bird Girls: _Doctor Dake by the lake!_

Paige: _And he told me  
What sort of a pill I should take...  
Now I'm ...  
Amayzing Mayzie!  
As feathered as feathered can be now!  
Amayzing Mayzie!  
It was all for sale!_

Paige and Bird Girls: _Amayzing Mayzie!_

Paige: _The birds are all whistling at me now._

Paige and Bird Girls: _Amayzing Mayzie!_

Paige: _Baby: that's my tail!_

Bird Girls: _High or low_

Brittany: _Gee, it's fabulous!_

Bird Girls: _Watch her go_

Brittany: _Gee, I'm envious! _

Bird Girls: _To and fro,-  
Mayzie's fabulous tail!  
_  
Brittany: _I wish I had one like it._

Brid Girls: _Left and right_

Brittany: _Best I've ever seen.  
_  
Bird Girls: _Day or night_

Paige: _Kid, you're turning green!_

Brittany and Brid Girls: _What a sight-  
Mayzie's fabulous tail!  
_  
Paige and Bird Girls: _Get those pills  
Get the pills  
And you can have frills  
Frills!  
For all the world to see.  
And you can be amayzing-  
_  
Paige: _Almost...  
As amayzing...  
As me!_

Paige got off the play area and went to side as Brittany started her next song. "Great job Paige," Haley said.

"Thanks," Paige said.

Outside the school though, Sharktor was waiting for something. "Sir, where is the next bounty hunter?" he asked though a small device.

"He should be there already," Sharktor's partner replied, "I sent Octomine."

"Ah perfect. Now we can see if the Power Rangers can defeat one of the best hunters in the galaxy," Sharktor said.

Back in the school, the students were taking a ten minute break after finishing act one. The Rangers were in the hallway, "So are any of you planning to go on that Senior trip to New York City for spring break?" Haley asked.

"Not sure," Tyler replied.

"Still planning," Chris said.

"Maybe," Brittany added.

"I'm planning to go to my aunt and uncle's house for the trip," Z said, "If you guys want to, you can come."

"We couldn't impose," Emile said.

"Don't worry, they love company plus we'll be in the city for most of the day," Z explained.

"They don't live in the city?" Jon questioned.

No the live in a town that's just a few minutes away by train," Z answered.

"We'll think about it," Tyler said before the returned to the stage.

* * *

Over an hour later, when the play practice was over, the students were walking out. "Hey have you heard of the next end of the world predicament?" a younger male student asked.

"No, what's the crazy idea now?" a female student asked.

"Well they say that the Prince of Darkness will rise up and block the light to our world and nothing can stop it," the male student explained.

"Please that's just made up stuff that people say to get on TV," Aref said.

Then there was a shot that whizzed past the students heads and hit the door. The students screamed as they rushed back into the school and hid.

"What's going on?" the director asked.

"Something is out there!" Tim shouted.

"Do you hear me Power Rangers!" a voice shouted, "I am Octomine, the best hunter in the galaxy! Come on out and I'll spare the others!" Then another shot fired though the door and bounced around the wall, causing the students to scream and duck. "Send out the Gold Ranger first!"

"Everyone, into the scene shop!" the stage manager said as the students passed though the stage and into the scene shop.

"Why does it think that the Power Rangers are here?" a senior student asked.

"Yeah, the Power Rangers have to be jocks not theater performers," one of the bird girls stated. Yet the students didn't noticed the Rangers face palming.

"No one panic, we'll just wait here until the Power Rangers take care of this monster," the director said.

"That's not a good idea," a familiar voice said.

Everyone looked around until they saw Ninjor on the upper level of the scene shop. "Ninjor!" the Rangers shouted.

"Greetings everyone," Ninjor greeted, "I was sent by the Rangers to get you out of here." Ninjor then pulled out a small ray gun.

"Wait why would the Rangers don't want us nearby?" Kiyan asked.

"Well according to their mentor; this alien is the most dangerous hunter in the galaxy, so the Rangers wanted me to get you all out of here as they try to stop this creature," Ninjor explained, "Now everyone gather into a group and this device will send you all home. Now get together in a large group and I'll zap you all home."

The students listen to Ninjor and got into a large cluster where Ninjor hit them with a beam making all the students disappear, leaving the Rangers behind.

"Ninjor, is what you said true?" Tyler asked as the Rangers approached Ninjor.

"Yes, Zordon heard of this bounty hunter and so far he was never defeated," Ninjor answered.

"Then we'll beat his record," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

The Rangers and Ninjor were in the parking lot looking where the shot came from. Octomine watched from a distance and whispered, "Finally we can start the hunt."

Octomine fired a few warning shots that alerted the Rangers. "Power Rangers! I've been waiting for the ultimate hunt and all of your rewards will please me!" he shouted.

"What do you mean?" Jon shouted back.

"There is a price on the Gold Ranger and I also found out that there is a reward on the rest of you here!" Octomine shouted as he fired more shots at the Rangers.

The Rangers ducked behind some of the cars, Z was the first to pull out his Blaster and opened fired back not knowing what the alien is at. Another shot that hit the car that Z was behind and the car was shrunken to a size of a toy. "What the hell is goin…" Z was hit by a shot and he was shrunken to the size of an action figure and he wasn't moving.

"What did you do?" Emile shouted.

"It's a much easier to carry the wanted," Octomine replied.

"Guys we have to be careful against this guy," Tyler said.

Then there was a small device that landed near Chris and Tyler. Small arms extended out and grabbed the two and zapped them. In a quick flash the two were the same size as Z.

The rest of the team had to resist the urge to help their teammates and try to stay hidden. Then Emile felt something on his leg and he was dragged away. "Emile!" Aref and Jon shouted as they grabbed their friend then all three were dragged away by something.

"Great now what do we do?" Brittany asked.

"Return to the Command Center and…" Ninjor started before he was dragged by an unknown force, "Let go of me you vile creature!" Ninjor shouted as he was dragged away.

"Come on we need to get out of here," Haley said before the three remaining Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

In the unknown lair where Ranger Moms would unknowingly meet Darkseid, Dread was on a computer working on something. "Dread, what are you doing here?" his mother, Amanda asked.

Dread looked up at his mother and replied, "Mother, I think I found a way for your and the other Zords of Anarchy to form a Megazord."

"Excellent son," Amanda said, "Now we can show your father that we are a better choice then Rita and Thrax."

"Once I get this program into the Zords, you can attack the Power Rangers," Dread said.

* * *

At the Command Center, the three female Rangers arrived. "Zordon, what's going on out there?" Paige was the first to ask.

"It's Octomine and bounty hunter who is the master of camouflage and mimicry," Zordon answered.

"But what about the others, what happened to them?" Brittany asked.

"It seems that Octomine is using a blaster that the Time Force Rangers used," Alpha answered this time, "The technology is still imperfect in this time, the Rangers will remain frozen for three hours or unless we get something to unfreeze them."

"What if go back out there and used the Turbo Navigator to find this alien?" Haley suggested.

"The Turbo Navigator won't work because Octomine's race found a way to hide themselves from radars," Zordon said, "You'll have no choice but to return to battle without any help."

"Don't worry Zordon, we always find a way to stop guys like this," Paige said.

"Good luck, and may the Power protect you," Zordon said.

"Back to action!"

* * *

The three Rangers were back in a forest near Boardman, "Okay, be on guard. Octomine can be somewhere around here," Paige said.

"Help!" Aref's voice shouted, "Someone help!"

"That's Aref," Brittany pointed out.

"Hurry, this bastard is too powerful for us!" Jon shouted.

"And Jon," Haley said.

"Be careful, we don't know what's going on," Paige stated.

Then they heard something and pulled out their Blasters to fire. In the smoke Haley saw something retreating on the ground. Haley pulled out her daggers and tossed them at the ground. One of the daggers was stuck in something. "Ah! How dare you stab me!" Octomine shouted.

Haley jumped where her daggers landed and was able to grab what felt like a tentacle. "Found him!" Haley shouted as she raised the tentacle that still was the color of the ground and pulled it.

With a pull they saw a figure in tree camouflage. "I'm impress, no one found me before," the figure said started to stand and the camouflage was disappearing showing its human like body in a heavy navy blue armor that had different weapons attached to it and had an octopus's head, with the tentacles hanging from the side, and it skin was a light shade of red. "Now we'll fight head to head," Octomine said as he pulled out two guns and started to fire at the three Rangers.

Brittany dodge the shots and pulled out her Light Javelin and swung it at Octomine.

Octomine jumped backwards and his tentacles started to stretch out and grabbed Brittany.

Paige charges at Octomine and stabbed her Light Javelin in the ground and spin around kicking the alien, making him drop Brittany.

Octomine stretched his tentacles again at the girls, Haley got in front with her daggers and cut any tentacle that got close to her.

"How dare you cut my tentacles!" Octomine shouted as he pulled out a large laser rifle, "Time for you to join your friends."

The three Rangers pulled out their Blasters and pointed it at Octomine. They fire at each other and the lasers fired by the Rangers merged into an energy ball and deflected Octomine's laser then making a large explosion that knocked Octomine into a tree and destroying his rifle.

"It's over!" Paige said.

"I agree," Octomine said as he raise his arms, "I surrender."

"What? Why?" Haley asked.

"You've beaten me in a fair fight," Octomine replied, "You've beaten the best hunter in the galaxy."

"How can we trust you?" Haley asked.

"How 'bout if I do this," Octomine said as he pulled out the miniaturized, frozen friends and placed them on the ground. Then Octomine pulled out a small device that returned the Rangers and Ninjor to their normal sizes.

"What happened to us?" Chris said.

"I unfroze you," Octomine stated.

"You?" Tyler shouted as the male Rangers got their weapons ready, "What are you still doing here?"

"Relax Rangers, I was about to leave peacefully," Octomine said.

"We're not going to let you leave after you tried to hurt our friends!" Jon said.

"I was never going to hurt your friends," Octomine said, "I was trying to lure you out. I would never hurt those who can't defend themselves."

"Fine then, we'll let you leave but never come back!" Tyler said.

"Well I was hoping to one day we meet on the field of battle as allies," Octomine said as he started to walk away, "Farewell for now Power Rangers."

The Rangers were more relaxed now as Octomine disappeared from sight but they were soon interrupted when they were hit by lasers.

"Power Rangers! Are you ready for round two!" The Rangers looked you to see the Ranger Moms.

"What do you want now?" Z asked irritated.

"We are here to challenge you to another Zord fight!" Tonya said.

"Come forth Zords of Anarchy!"

The Zord of Anarchy then appeared in a flash of light.

"Fine We'll meet you with our Zords," Tyler said.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shinning Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

All the Rangers teleported to the cockpit of their Zords. "This time it will be different," Tonya said, "Let's form the Anarchy Megazord!"

The Dog and Platypus Zords folded up and became legs.

The two Zords attached to the front end of Blair as the Viper Zord wrapped around the middle.

The Sheep Zord split in half and became the shoulders as the Rat and Starfish Zords folded and extended to be the arms.

Then the legs of the Siren Zord and lowered in to back end of Blair becoming the head.

The Ranger Moms were now in a large cockpit with individual colored alters where they placed their Morphers in. "Anarchy Megazord online!"

"Alright then we'll show you the power of our Armored Megazord," Tyler said.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and then a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

The Anarchy Megazord with a leg of the Starfish Zord as the sword, the Armored Megazord pulled out its snake sword and lashed it at the Anarchy Megazord knocking it down.

The Anarchy Megazord got back up and threw its Starfish Zord, where regained its form, and hit the Armored Megazord. Then the Anarchy Megazord jumped into the air with its sword ready to strike the Armored Megazord.

"Fire the Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as the Lightning Gem fired and hitting the Anarchy Megazord, causing them to fall next to the Armored Megazord.

Both Megazords got back up and got ready to fight again. "Give up Power Rangers! We'll win no matter what," Tonya said.

"Well looks like we need to use our Ultrazord!" Tyler said, "We call the power of Titanus!" Titanus appeared and walked towards the Armored Megazord. Then the Megazord flew up and Titanus's neck bend forward and its tail became the cannons in its front legs. The Megazord landed on Titanus's back and formed the Ultrazord.

"You'll never win!" The Anarchy Megazord started to charge at the Ultrazord.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannons and Lightning Gem fired at the Anarchy Megazord. Sparks were furiously flying everywhere from the Ultrazord's fire. It fell to the ground where it disappeared piece by piece.

"Damn, the must have the same recovery system that we have," Tyler said.

* * *

At the lair, the Ranger Moms reappeared where they were unmorphed. "What happened to us?" Macy asked.

"The Zords were damage badly so I had to use the Zord recovery system," Dread answered.

"Well explain why they were able to defeat us," LaTrisha demanded.

"Well the Power Rangers had an extra Zord that they use to form what they call an Ultrazord.

"Then we need an Ultrazord!" Amy demanded.

"Sorry but the fire from their Ultrazord's fire badly damage your Zords, it will take a week to repair them," Dread explain.

"So what do we do now?" Tonya asked.

"I suggest you relax," Dread said.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd was in the palace library, looking though the books for something. "My lord, the Power Ranger defeated the Ranger Moms," Goldar said as he walked into the library.

"Who cares," Zedd replied, "Right now I'm trying to find something important."

Soon Zedd found something that he wanted, "Aha, the Tree of Feelings!" Zedd said as he ran for the master bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Go away Zedd, I'm still mad at you!" Rita screeched.

"I want to prove my love to you," Zedd said, "Please listen."

Rita opened the door and said, "Fine what is it?"

"I found out about the Tree of Feelings. If you come with me it will prove my love to you," Zedd explained.

"Fine," Rita said with a sigh.

* * *

Back in the forest on Earth, Octomine was returning to his ship. "You've gone soft over the years."

Octomine turned to see Sharktor, "Sharktor, it's been a long time."

"Had could you give up so easily?" Sharktor started, "Back when we served Hydro Hog you were ruthless."

"Why are you still living in the past Sharktor, Hydro Hog is gone and we can become what we choose," Octomine said.

"You should be trying to avenge your emperor!" Sharktor shouted.

"You can live in the past and I'll look to the future," Octomine said.

Soon Octomine felt pain in his chest and looked to see Sharktor's sword pierced though him. "You are week," Sharktor said as he pushed Octomine into the ship. Then Sharktor charged up his sword and created an energy beam that destroyed the ship and Octomine.

"I'll make sure that our emperor is avenged," Sharktor said as he walked away.

* * *

The next day at school, the Rangers arrived to see a group of parents at the main office complaining about the attack yesterday, led by Macy. "The students are not safe here, the Power Rangers bring danger to our schools."

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do," the principle said.

"You can stop the petition that the students signed," Macy stated.

"I can't stop it, the students set it up with the Rangers' ally," the principle pointed out, "And the students already sent it to Angel Grove."

"I'm going to the school board to have you removed for…" Macy started before she was interrupted.

"Mom stop!" Nacy shouted and everyone turned to her, "You are not helping. The Power Rangers are the heroes we need."

"But because of them, you were turned into a monster," Macy said.

"No mom, it was my fault and on one else's," Nacy said, "You and dad need to open your eyes and see that the Power Rangers are the only hope we have to stop Zedd and Rita."

Everyone was quiet at Nacy's outburst and the Rangers were walking around. "Boy never thought that she would stand up to her mother," Z said.

"Well what happened to her, she got a new view on life," Paige said.

The bell rang, signaling the students to get to class, the Rangers went to their separate classes with the thoughts of what could happen next.

A/N: Here my new chapter I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And to let you all know series 2 is almost over.


	66. Ch 65: Phantom of the Wits Redux

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney. And I don't own Seussical the Musical.

Chapter 65: Phantom of the Wits Redux

It was the night that the Drama Guild was preparing for; it was the opening night for Suessical the Musical. Everyone was in their costumes getting ready to perform for the public. Once everyone was done, the cast and their directors were in the choir room warming up and when they said a quick prayer before they went on stage to wait for their cues.

Chris was out on stage staring the opening song,

Chris: _Oh, the thinks you can think!  
Oh, the thinks you can think  
If you're willing to try..._

_Think invisible ink!_  
_Or a gink with a stink!_  
_Or a stair to the sky..._  
_If you open your mind,_  
_Oh, the thinks you will find_  
_Lining up to get loose..._  
_Oh, the thinks you can think_  
_When you think about..._

Cast: _Seuss! Seuss!  
Seuss! Seuss!  
Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss!  
Seuss!_

* * *

The show continued and it was now in the middle of 'Here on Who' where Aref was the Grinch.

Mayor: _Imagine a place that is tidy  
And totally clean,_

Whos: _Who…_

Aref: _Where even a Grinch wouldn't dare to be totally mean!_

Whos: _Who…_

Mayor: _You think that it's heaven on earth  
Yes, you do!  
But heaven on earth isn't heaven on Who!_

Whos: _Troubles on Who  
Are the biggest that you've ever seen._

* * *

Then soon the show reached to 'Monkey Around' the three Rangers and their friend started wonder around the stage and Emile was going far as doing flips. But Emile did a flip off one of the platforms and when he landed he felt pain in his foot. He quietly got off stage where some of his fellow students helped him get into the dressing room while the others continued the song without him.

In the dressing room, Emile sat on an extra chair where everyone was huddled around him. "Are you okay?" the director asked.

"Yeah, just my leg hurts," Emile replied.

"Do you need someone to call your parents?" the director asked again.

"Don't worry, I'll call someone," Emile said.

Soon everyone in the dressing room left to get ready on stage, but Aref remained behind. "I'm guessing you're going to see Alpha first?" Aref said as Emile got his Communicator.

"Yep," Emile said as he teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, Emile arrived at the medical bay. "I knew you would come in." Emile turned to see Alpha.

"You saw what happened?" he asked.

"That and some of the others contacted me and Zordon," Alpha replied, now just lay down on the bed and I'll start a scan."

Emile did what Alpha said and laid down. With a few buttons and the bed started to scan Emile and in a few moments the machine printed out the results. "Well Emile it seems like you just hurt your ankle, but the bad news it you won't be able to dance for the show," Alpha explained.

"Damn," Emile said.

* * *

Back at the high school, they students were walking on stage and singing.

Cast: _Why rehash a nasty crash.  
Why call a hearse  
Or curse the universe!  
My philosophy is simply:  
Things could be worse!_

Tim: "Oh…"

Cast: _So be happy you're here.  
Think of life as a thrill!  
And if worse comes to worse,  
As we all know it will,  
Thank your lucky star  
You've gotten this far..._

"It time for a brief intermission," Chris started.

"Which means Act One is though!" the rest of cast shouted.

"So go have a nice intermission. The lobby's a real zoo! But we've gotta fix up the stage and get ready to play Act Two!" Chris finished.

Cast: _Tell yourself  
How lucky you are...  
How lucky you are...  
How lucky you are... _

Chris: _How lucky you are!_

The cast got off stage and some saw Emile hopping out of the dressing room on one leg, "Well everyone, my ride is here. I'll let you all know what happened tomorrow," he said as he made his way to the door but a few members of the cast helped Emile to his parents' car.

About another hour past, when the cast finished with their first show and were getting ready to head out. When the students were heading out the stage door, a familiar face walked though the door and caused the students to scream.

The Rangers rushed out to see what was going on and saw Witty Phantom, in his true form, at the door. "Don't worry kids," he said, "I'm not here to harm you."

"But you're a monster," a female student said.

"I know I'm a monster, but I don't work for Zedd or Rita," Witty Phantom said, "Besides I was already defeated by the Power Rangers."

"So what do you want with us?" Tim asked.

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you all on a spectacular show," Witty Phantom said.

"So you are not here to attack?" another student asked.

"Oh heavens no," Witty Phantom replied, "There are more beings like me that come to Earth to see a good show."

"They do?" a student said.

"Of course, beings like me you can trust, it's just the bounty hunters you can never trust," Witty Phantom explained, "Well I need to head out, congratulation again." Witty Phantom left the school; leaving the students speechless of what just happened.

Once Witty Phantom was outside, he was grabbed by someone and was dragged to the roof of the school. "Found you!"

Witty Phantom looked you to see Sharktor, "Sharktor, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here for the Power Rangers, but since you are here I was planning to turn you in for what you've done," Sharktor replied.

"No! You can't do that!" Witty Phantom pleaded, "I was an accident too!"

"An accident that killed over 50 bystanders," Sharktor added, "But I won't turn you in unless you do something for me."

"I will not fight the Power Rangers!" Witty Phantom shouted.

"Well then," Sharktor started as he pulled out a vial with a red liquid, "At least I came prepared."

* * *

The next day, the performers were getting ready for their matinee show. Once everyone was ready and was heading for the choir room, they saw Emile, standing with a single crutch, and his sister, Carly. "Hey guys," he greeted.

Some of the students gathered around Emile to see what happen. "So what did they say?" Paige asked.

"Well, I hurt my ankle and the doctor said that I should try and not to put any weight on it for a week," Emile explain, "So I won't be going on stage with you guys."

The a lot of the students were sad to here this and went back into choir room and Emile's sister was heading to the auditorium to get seats for them, but the Rangers stayed behind. "So what did they say about, you know?" Z asked.

"Well, Alpha said that I shouldn't be a Ranger for the week," Emile answered.

"But what if we need the Megazord?" Jon asked.

"Alpha set up the Bull Zord so that Aref can pilot it," Emile answered again.

"Come on Emile, let's sit down for the show," Carly said.

"Well guys break a leg out there," Emile said as he followed his sister.

Outside Sharktor was watching, "Now that the Green Ranger is out of commission, I'm sure that they'll have a harder time with their next fight."

* * *

The matinee show went well and everyone was relaxing in the hallways of the school, until a student ran in with a portable radio, "Everyone, you have to hear this," she said as she turned up the radio.

"As we speak a monster just appeared in the streets of Youngstown with multiple robotic foot soldiers. The P.A.R. said that the police should take action, but the chief said that it's best that the Power Rangers handle this," the male newscaster said, "Wait, we just got word that the US military is coming in to take care of the situation."

With what they heard, the Rangers were worried of what was going on. Emile walk over to his friends and whispered, "What are you guys waiting for? Go!"

The Rangers were able to slip past their cast and made to a empty room away from them.

" It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

The Rangers arrived in Youngstown to see a bunch of Krybots. "Well this rules out Zedd and Rita causing problem," Tyler said.

"We need to find the monster leading them," Haley said.

"No need to look Rangers," the Rangers heard a familiar voice and turned to see Witty Phantom looking like his muscles grew with the sleeve torn off showing his newly built arms.

"Witty Phantom, what the hell happened to you?" Aref asked.

"I just got an a wakeup call to realized my true power and now I'm going to defeat you Power Rangers once and for all!" Witty Phantom shouted.

"Freeze!" the Rangers and the villains turned to see soldiers from the US military, pointing their guns at them. "Do not move or we will shoot," a soldier said.

Witty Phantom smiled and said, "Attack!"

The Krybots charged at the military men, who opened fire on them.

"Idiots," Tyler said under his breath as the Rangers pulled out their Light Javelins, Power Staff for Aref, and charged in to help.

The bullets from the guns bounced off the Krybots, "Our weapons are useless!" one soldier shouted.

Z and Paige jumped into the air and stabbed a few Krybots and used their bodies to knock away other Krybots.

Brittany slid on the ground and used her javelin to trip the Krybots

Jon, Chris, and Haley twirled their javelins and knocked the any Krybots that got close to them.

Aref was running though the Krybots with the staff in his hand, fire energy balls that knocked the Krybots down.

Tyler was going after Witty Phantom, "How could you go evil after what happened?" Tyler asked as Witty Phantom blocked an attack.

"Oh please, evil is what I am," Witty Phantom said as he tossed Tyler ground.

Tyler got back up and pulled out his Blaster and fired it at Witty Phantom, hitting him.

"You think ruining my tuxedo will make me stop?" Witty Phantom said, "That was the old me, now I'll stop at anything." Then Witty Phantom pulled out his cane and raised it into the air and energy from the soldiers. "Now that I have the wits of the soldiers, you'll never me stop me now."

In a blink of an eye Witty Phantom disappeared and Tyler was punched in the stomach and was sent flying backwards.

"Tyler!" Haley shouted as the Rangers gathered around their leader.

"Now I'll destroy you all at once," Witty Phantom said as he fired balls of energy at the Rangers.

Aref got in front and fired balls of energy back, deflecting all of Witty Phantom's attack. Then they noticed that Witty Phantom stopped firing. "Now where did he-" Z was interrupted when Witty Phantom kicked him.

The rest of the Rangers tried to react to Witty Phantom, but Witty Phantom tripped them all and kicked them to the side.

"You Power Rangers are nothing now," he said, "I am now unbeatable!"

* * *

Back at the high school, the student in the show were gathered around the portable radio listening to what was going on. "It seems that this monster is overpowering the Power Rangers and with the military soldiers already down, is there any way to stop this monster," the newscast told.

Emile was sitting close to the group of students, listening as well, with his sister. "Do you think the Power Rangers will win?" Carly asked her brother, but he wasn't paying attention. "Emile!"

Emile turned to his sister, "What!" he said.

"Are you paying attention?" Carly asked again.

"Sorry no," Emile replied as he got up, "Excuse me for a second." then Emile went into the hallway.

* * *

Back in the fight, Witty Phantom was holding his cane, ready to deliver the final strike, but a the Power Axe flew though the air and destroyed the cane. "What! How did this happen!"

"Because of me." they all turned to see Emile, morphed and standing with his crutch, and holding his Power Axe in its gun mode and fired, knocking Witty Phantom down.

"What are you doing here?" Paige said, "You should be resting that leg of yours."

"Sorry, just thought that you guys could use the Power Cannon," Emile said.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Positive," Emile said.

"Fine then," Tyler said, "Formation!"

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Tyler and Jon shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Power Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as the Power Cannon landed on the Rangers shoulders, then they placed their hands on their colored panels.

Aref raised the Golden Power Staff and energy was gathering at the top, then he fired balls of energy at Witty Phantom.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the cannon fired a golden ball of energy at Witty Phantom.

The energy from the blasts cause a large explosion that knocked Witty Phantom and he landed on his back.

"Pathetic," Sharktor said as he walked to the downed Witty Phantom and placed his foot on the fallen alien's chest, "You lost even when they had a handicapped. " Sharktor pulled out a vial of green liquid, "Now let's end this."

Sharktor shoved the opened end of the vial into Witty Phantom's mouth, who drank it all. Sharktor walked away as Witty Phantom grew into a giant.

"Emile get of here, we got this," Tyler said.

"Alright," Emile said, "Aref enjoy piloting my Zord."

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shinning Zords appeared and were charging in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and then a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

Witty Phantom pulled at rapier and charged at the Megazord, but the Megazord lashed its snake sword and wrapped it around Witty Phantom's legs and tripped him.

Witty Phantom quickly go back up and charged energy into his weapon and fired beams at the Megazord, hitting it.

"Fire Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as the Lightning Gem shot lightning at Witty Phantom. Then the Megazord grabbed Witty Phantom and tossed him to the ground.

The Rangers were about to finish off Witty Phantom, when their Communicators started to go off. "Rangers, hold off your attack," Zordon said.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"Emile was able to fetch Witty Phantom's cane and we were able to prove that Witty Phantom is under a control potion mixed with a power potion," Zordon explained.

"So is there a way to reverse this?" Brittany asked.

"There is," Zordon said as a large syringe appeared in Brittany's hand, "You must hit Witty Phantom with this to set him back to normal."

"Okay then, we grab him and Brittany you know what to do," Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

"I will destroy you!" Witty Phantom shouted as he charged at the Megazord and it grabbed Witty Phantom and started to lock arm with each other.

Brittany was standing on the shoulder of the Megazord with the syringe and her Power Bow. She took aim and fired the syringe and hit Witty Phantom in the neck.

"I feel weird," Witty Phantom said as he started to glow and shirked back to his normal size. The Rangers left the Megazord to check on Witty Phantom, they saw that he was back to normal. "Are you okay? Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Witty Phantom replied.

"Good, because we need to get you out of here," Tyler said as the Rangers, Witty Phantom, and the Megazord were teleported out of there.

Unknown to the, Sharktor was watching. The device on his belt was going off, "What is it," he answered.

"Return to the base, we need to plan the day to show the Power Rangers that I'm still alive," the voice said.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Sharktor said as he got off the device, "Next time we meet Rangers you'll be facing me and my partner on the battlefield."

* * *

In a old looking cave, Zedd and Rita were traveling through it. "Zedd why are we here again!" Rita shouted.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Zedd replied as they traveled deeper into the cave.

Soon the two villain entered a large chamber that had a large tree in the middle. The tree had black bark and white glowing star-shape leaves that light up the entire chamber. "What is this?" Rita asked.

Zedd didn't say anything, he grabbed Rita's hand and lead her to the tree, where a face of an old man appeared in the knot of the tree. "I am the Tree of Feelings," it said in a kind grandfather voice, "What answers do you seek."

"Tree of Feelings tell us, what is my feelings for my wife Rita Repulsa?" Zedd asked.

"Lord Zedd, you always had deep feelings for Rita Repulsa ever since you laid eyes on her," the tree said, "You planned with Finster to have Rita marry you."

"What do you mean?" Rita asked again.

"That love potion you gave me was actually fake," Zedd answered, "Finster was in on it. I did it as a way to propose to you on that day." Then Zedd got on one knee and said, "Rita Repulsa, you are my one and true love."

"True love between two great evils that would be feared across the universe if the Power Rangers fall," the Tree of Feelings said.

"But what about Amanda?" Rita asked.

"Zedd labeled her as the night he would regret," the tree said.

"Oh Zedd, this is great," Rita said, "And I have news that I couldn't wait to tell you."

"What is it?" Zedd asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Replied with a smile.

"Oh Rita, that's wonderful!" Zedd shouted as he hugged Rita.

Unknowingly, jealous eye were watching them.

* * *

It was the last show at the high school and they were doing the last song in the show. All the performers dance on to stage, even Emile came on and dance on one foot.

Cast: _I do not like green eggs and ham  
I do not like them, Sam-I-am  
Do not like them here or there  
I do not like them anywhere._

_Not in a house, not with a mouse_  
_Not here or there, not anywhere_  
_I do not like green eggs and ham_  
_I do not like them, Sam-I-am_

_Could you? Would you? With a goat?_  
_Could you? Would you? On a boat?_  
_Could you? Would you? In the rain?_  
_Could you? Would you? On a train?_

_Not with a goat. Not on a boat._  
_Not in the rain. Not on a train._  
_Not in a house. Not with a mouse._  
_Oh, no!_

_Not in a box. Not with a fox._  
_Not in a tree. You let me be!_  
_I do not like green eggs and ham!_  
_I do not like them, Sam-I-am!_

The performers started to take their bows, starting with the chorus, then the dancers, then the leads, and then they took one final bow then extended their arms to the band and sang: _I do not like green eggs and ham!_

A/N: I hope you like what I did in this chapter. Witty Phantom and the Tree of Feelings was submited by TeamRocketDiva. Get ready for what is coming up next.


	67. Ch 66: The Dark Day

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 66: The Dark Day

A week past since the last attack and there were more attack, if you can call them that. the bounty hunters that were after the Gold Ranger powers were so weak, that only two of the Rangers were able to take them down.

At school Emile arrived at the cafeteria and spotted Z with a sketch book, "Hey Z," he greeted making the other jump a little and bringing the sketch book closer to his chest.

Z looked up to see Emile, "Oh it's you," Z said as he placed the sketch book back on the table, "Sorry I didn't want anyone to see this."

"What is it?" Emile asked as he sat down next to Z.

"Well it something that will give the Megazord more fire power then before," Z said as he showed Emile the sketch of the Megazord holding a large cannon. "Alpha and I call it the Pulse Cannon."

"This looks interesting. How do we get this cannon?" Emile said.

"It's actually Ark's new transformation that Alpha and I have been working on," Z answered, "But according to the tests; if our current Megazord uses it, the cannon will drain the Megazord's power for an our because of its high demand for it."

"So I'm taking that Alpha and Zordon are working on new Zords to use this," Emile stated.

"Actually, they are trying to find a better power source," Z replied, "But enough about this, how's your leg doing?"

"It's doing much better," Emile replied, "Though my sister has been keeping a close eye on me lately."

The warning bell rang making the students hurry to their first class, "Well I'll see you later," Z said, "Oh yeah, before I forget my aunt and uncle said it was okay for us to stay with them for the Senor trip."

"That's great," Emile said, "I'll be sure to tell them."

* * *

On the moon, Zedd was watching as the two Rangers left for class. "So the Rangers are planning a trip," he said.

"Let me guess, you have the ultimate plan to defeat the Power Rangers while they are on their trip," Rita snorted.

"Ah, you read me like a book, my dear," Zedd said.

"And after you set your plan in motion the Power Rangers will somehow overcome it and then I'll have to listen to you complain for a week," Rita added, "It's the same thing over and over. When the Rangers are away from home, you think you can defeat them."

"Is there anything wrong, my little buttercup?" Zedd asked.

"You don't know me anymore!" Rita shouted before she sat on the throne.

Zedd sighed and whispered to himself, "The mood swings again, I forgot that was the reason we let the Machine Empire and Divatox deal with the Rangers."

Suddenly Goldar and Scorpina appeared in the middle of the throne room. "Your evilness we have returned," Goldar announced.

"Finally," Zedd said as he approached his generals, "What did Darkseid have you go find?"

Scorpina pulled out a decretive bottle and replied, "This."

"What! She wasted your time for a bottle!" Rita shouted.

"**It's no ordinary bottle."** Everyone turned to see the shadowy figure that was Darkseid. **"That bottle has an ancient genie sealed inside it, thanks to my cousin Ivan Ooze,"** she explained.

"A genie, sound like the perfect creature to get rid of the Power Rangers," Zedd said.

"**Yes Jinn himself almost destroyed the Dawn Rangers, but the Green Dawn Ranger found Jinn's bottle and sealed him away,"** Darkseid explained, **"Now open the bottle and release Jinn!"**

Scorpina uncorked the bottle and then golden sand flew out of the bottle and took form. There was now a tall muscular man in a white light robes was sitting and has a long red hair that reached to his waist and it was braided. "Finally I am free!" he bellowed.

"**Long time no see, Jinn,"** Darkseid said.

Jinn looked at the shadow, "Darkseid, what happened to you?" he asked.

"**It's a long story,"** Darkseid replied, **"Right now I called for you to destroy the Power Rangers."**

"Why should I do that?" Jinn asked.

"**If you destroy the Power Rangers, I will break the curse that Ivan placed on you,"** Darkseid answered, **"I maybe a sprit now but I still have the power to break the curse."**

"What make you think that I'll obey you?" Jinn asked with a smirk.

"Because if you don't do it, we'll destroy your bottle!" Zedd shouted, "Now go to Earth and destroy the Power Rangers!"

* * *

In the outskirts of Boardman, a humanoid-hawk like creature in a sliver armor was waiting. "So you are Silver Hawk." the creature tuned to see Amanda Peirce.

"That is correct," Silver Hawk replied, "You said that you have a job for me."

"Yes," Amanda said darkly, "I want you to kidnap Rita Repulsa and destroy her. And make sure Zedd see his wife get destroyed."

"Whoa, Rita Repulsa," Silver Hawk said, "No bounty hunter is stupid enough to go up against any remnants of the Alliance of Evil."

"Oh please the Alliance of Evil was destroyed years ago and the only other remnants that were left were the Machine Empire's generals and they were destroyed by the Red Rangers."

"But still..." Silver Hawk said.

"You just need to wait for my signal and take Rita away," Amanda added.

* * *

Back in Youngstown, Jinn was standing on top of the tallest building, "Now Power Rangers, today will be your darkest day," he said as he raised his staff to the air. The eye's of the cobra staff started to glow and the clouds started to swirl around the city and was getting darker.

People of the city and the surrounding townships quickly took noticed of the change in the sky as it got darker until it was dark as night.

All the student's of Boardman High were looking out the windows of their class room. "Students and faculty, due to the unknown change in weather, the rest of today's classes are canceled," the principle explained. The students were about to celebrate but the principle came back on, "The school will be used as an emergency shelter in case if this is part of Zedd and Rita's plan. The students have free rein of the school but cannot leave the building until everything settle down."

Soon cars pulled up at the school's parking lot and people from the town entered the school. The Rangers and their friend Julian met up near the music room. "You guys about to leave?" Julian asked.

"Yep," Tyler said as a few Rangers entered the music room.

"I'll try to cover for you guys," Julian said.

"Thanks," Jon said as he closed the door.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived where the alarms were buzzing. "Alpha what's going on?" Paige asked.

"Ayeyaiyai! A curse unlike we ever seen had appeared out of nowhere and we have no idea what to it does!" Alpha answered in a panic voice.

"Rangers," Zordon said getting the Rangers' attention, "I fear that this curse was created by Jinn."

"Jinn? Wasn't he sealed in a bottle?" Emile asked.

"He was, but with the help of Darkseid I believe Zedd and Rita found the bottle that sealed Jinn's power," Zordon said.

"We will need to keep an eye out for his bottle when we fight him," Haley said.

"Correct Haley," Zordon said, "But Jinn will more protective of his then last time."

"Okay guys let's do it," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

The Rangers arrived at the park, where Jinn appeared behind them, "So you must be the famous Power Rangers," he said.

"Jinn, we hope you enjoyed your freedom for now because we are sending you back!" Tyler said as the Rangers got ready to fight.

"Foolish Rangers, today is the day when you will fall," Jinn said as he fired balls of energy at the Rangers.

Chris and Z pulled out there weapons and charged directly at Jinn. He smiled as he stopped the tow Rangers attacks and strike the Rangers with his staff.

Jinn then felt something wrapped around his arm, he looked up to see Paige's whip wrapped around his arm. "Guys I got him!" she shouted.

Jon and Brittany fired their weapons at Jinn. "Fools!" Jinn shouted as he pulled Paige's whip, pulling her to him. Jinn used Paige as a shield to block the arrow and shots from the other two Rangers. He tossed Paige aside and fire two more balls of energy at Jon and Brittany.

Emile and Aref were able to get behind Jinn and fired shots with their weapons hitting his back.

Jinn turned to face the two Rangers, in a blink of an eye, Jinn reached Emile and Aref and punched them.

"Haley, distract him for me," Tyler told Haley.

"Got it!" Haley confirmed as she charged at Jinn.

Tyler pulled out the Metallic Relic, "White Metallic Power up!" Then Tyler's body started to glow and then he became the White Metallic Ranger.

Haley was just knocked down by Jinn. With his great speed he charged directly at Jinn and hit him with his sword.

Jinn slide on the ground as he came to a halt when he hit a flag pole. "So this is the best you got, one Ranger that has all the power," Jinn said as he got back up, "But it won't be enough."

"Then we'll try a prototype weapon," Tyler said, "Formation!"

"One!" Z and Brittany shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Two!" Emile and Haley shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Three!" Chris and Paige shouted as they stood next to each other.

"Four!" Jon shouted as got into potion but Tyler wasn't.

"Aref take my place," Tyler said.

"Alright," Aerf said as he took Tyler's position and the Power Cannon appeared on their shoulders.

Tyler touched the back of the cannon and a handle bar pops out and then individual handles popped out in front of the other Rangers' face then eight orbs appeared above the cannon. "Guys lower the Power Cannon and charge you energy on top of the cannon," Tyler explained.

The Rangers followed what Tyler said and got the cannon ready to fire.

"Pathetic Power Rangers, you can never stop me," Jinn said.

The Rangers finished charging the energy and aimed the cannon at Jinn. Tyler pulled out the handle, "Power Cannon type 2..." then Tyler pushed the handle bar back in, "...fire!"

The Power Cannon fired a large white ball of energy with eight other balls of light in the other Rangers' colors following behind. When the balls of energy hit Jinn, there was a large explosion that made the Rangers try to keep their footing.

Once the fire subsided, the Rangers saw that Jinn was gone, "We did it!" Chris shouted.

Then golden sand swirled around in the air and Jinn took form again. "You Power Rangers think that I'll go down that easily," Jinn said as his staff started to glow and he tossed it at the Rangers.

The Rangers braced themselves but the staff hit the Power Cannon.

As the cannon started to short circuit, the Rangers dropped the cannon and started to run. The Rangers didn't get far as the cannon exploded and the force not only knocked the Rangers down but caused a few tears in the Power Suits and cracks on the visor.

"Now it's time to finish you Power Rangers off once and for all," Jinn said.

Lightning gathered in the sky and Zedd's head appeared in the cloud. "Jinn I need you back at the palace immediately," Zedd commanded.

"But I'm about to finish off the Power Rangers," Jinn argued.

"This is more important than the Power Rangers!" Zedd shouted as Jinn's bottle floated in front of him and sucked him in. Then the bottle disappeared along with Zedd's head.

The Rangers were confused at what happened, "Guys, I think we just got a lucky break," Tyler said, "Let's return to the Command Center."

* * *

On the moon, Jinn's bottle arrived and Zedd re-released Jinn. "Lord Zedd, why have you taken me out of that fight?" he asked.

"Like I told you; this matter is more important than the Power Rangers," Zedd replied, "Someone has kidnapped my wife."

"Who would be stupid enough to do that?" Jinn asked.

"I don't know, but I need you to join Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina and find Rita," Zedd ordered, "Then after you are done, you can destroy the Power Rangers."

* * *

The injured Rangers arrived back at the Command Center. "Ayeyaiyai, you Rangers look terrible," Alpha pointed out.

"Never thought Jinn will be that powerful," Emile said as he and the Rangers took off their helmets.

"Jinn is a all powerful genie but it doesn't mean he is unstoppable," Zordon said.

"Yeah we need to find his bottle and destroy it," Brittany stated.

"But he knows how to hide it and if one of us tries to look for it, I bet he'll go after the one who's looking for the bottle," Haley added.

"We have to stop him soon to end his curse," Alpha blurted out.

"What curse?" Jon asked.

"The dark cloud over Youngstown and its townships will bring out the negative emotions deep inside of someone who stands in the darkness," Alpha explained.

"Who's in the darkness if people are in shelters?" Chris asked.

"Police officers are still out in the streets," Alpha answered, "It seems that they have great jealousy of you Rangers."

"Make sense," Aref said, "I actually heard police officers saying that they don't like the Power Rangers do to the fact that you guys reduced the town's crimes and not them."

"Well right now we need figure out a plan to stop Jinn," Tyler said, "We were lucky that Zedd pull Jinn out."

"Alpha and I looked into that," Zordon said, "It seems that Rita was kidnapped."

"Who and why would kidnap Rita?" Paige asked.

"I just got the location of Rita," Alpha said, "I'm putting it up on the viewing globe." The viewing globe showed Rita in cage at the mall parking lot with Silver Hawk near her, "Silver Hawk? What is he doing here?" Alpha asked.

"You know him?" Z asked.

"Silver hawk is a bounty hunter that usually allies himself with good and lives up to his race's code," Zordon answered.

"Since he is good, he's doing us a favor," Tyler said.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but you must save Rita," Zordon said.

The Rangers looked at their mentor in surprise after they heard what he said. "Wait, you want us to save our enemy from one of the good guys," Jon stated.

"Correct," Zordon replied, "You all know how Zedd and Rita were purified after the fall of the Alliance of Evil?" The Rangers nodded yes before Zordon continued, "Zedd and Rita went to do great things when given a second chance; Rita became the Mystic Mother and created the Mystic Force, and Zedd became an archeologist and found relics and crystals that created a lot of power which are to used to give power to Corinth, the S.P.D. base, and Time Force. Even the Blaster you use have a piece of a crystal that Zedd found. But Darkseid took away their second chance and corrupted them again and reviving their minions. I wish to purify them again but the Dark Power that Darkseid used to too great for us now."

"Alright Zordon, we'll save Rita," Tyler said as the Rangers got their helmets back on, "Back to action!"

* * *

The Rangers arrived at the parking lot where Silver Hawk saw them coming. "Ah Power Rangers, came to help me with Rita?" he asked.

"Sorry, but we are here to rescue Rita," Tyler said.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Rita shouted, "Am I in another dimension?"

"Have you gone mad? I'm on your side Rangers!" Silver Hawk said.

"We know, but Rita is important to the Power Rangers," Tyler said, "So we are asking you to stand down."

"I'll never let this witch go!" Silver Hawk said as he pulled out a staff that had a pair of wings at one end, "And you can't make me!"

The Rangers got their weapons out and charged at Silver Hawk.

Chris and Emile jumped it the air with their weapons ready to strike. Silver Hawk used his staff to block the attacks and shoved the two Rangers the ground.

Brittany fired an arrow as Haley tossed one of her daggers at Silver Hawk only to have them bounce off of Silver Hawk's armor. Then Silver Hawk used his staff to fire lasers at the two.

Z swung his sword at Silver hawk, who locked his weapon with Z. Jon took this chance and fired his guns and hit Silver Hawk in the back. Silver Hawk raised his wings and took flight and kicked Jon and Z.

Paige lashed her whip and wrapped it around Silver hawk's arm and Tyler jumped into the air and Knocked Silver Hawk down with his sword.

Aref raised the Golden Power Staff and energy was gathering at the top, then he fired balls of energy at Silver Hawk.

Silver Hawk swung his staff and hit the three remaining Rangers. "Stand down Power Rangers, it will be for your own good," Silver Hawk said.

"Great the time I need the Power Rangers, they are having an off day!" Rita said.

"Hey we are still hurt after Jinn whooped our asses earlier," Z stated.

"Really?" Rita said, "Why do I keep missing the good stuff?"

Then lightning flew though the air and hit Silver Hawk, the Rangers looked up to see Zedd. "I should of know that it was you who took my wife," he said.

"Stay away Lord Zedd," Silver Hawk instructed, "I'm not here for you."

"Since you took my wife, you'll be facing my wrath!" Zedd shouted before he charged at Silver Hawk with his staff held high.

"Guys, let's use the Power Blaster," Tyler said as he got up, "It may be our best chance to win."

The other Rangers go up and got ready.

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side.

Tyler aim the Power Blaster at Silver Hawk and waited for the right moment. Once Zedd got out of the way the Rangers fired, "Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at Silver Hawk and the resulting explosion knocked Silver Hawk right though the wall.

Silver Hawk quickly got out of the mall, "I'll never let you win," he said.

"This is getting tiresome!" Rita said, "A pregnant woman should not be out here like this!"

Everyone, but Zedd, stopped at what they were doing and looked at Rita. "You're pregnant?" Silver Hawk asked.

"Yes!" Rita replied.

"Oh god, I really screwed up," Silver Hawk said as Rita's cage disappeared, "I'm so sorry, my race swore not to hurt the innocents or those who are pregnant. Please forgive me for this."

"You are not getting off that easily!" Zedd said as he grabbed Silver Hawk, "You got some questions to answer!"

The two villains and Silver Hawk disappeared, leaving the Rangers behind who were still surprised at what they heard.

"You all heard that right?" Chris asked.

"Yep," Brittany replied, "Rita's pregnant again."

"Halt!" The Rangers turned to see a group of police officers, "You are under arrest!"

The Rangers tried to teleport out of there but they couldn't for some reason. "Power Rangers, give us your weapons and put your hands in the air!" another officer told the Rangers.

The Rangers didn't not know what to do, the only thing that they can do is to take out all their and kicked it over to the police and raised their arms up. The police officers slowly approached the Rangers and handcuffed each Ranger.

Above them, Jinn was watching them. "This is what happens when you try to be good for your community, people will start to hate you for stealing their spotlights and despise you for ever coming. And yet even when you are more powerful you'll never hurt those weaker then you to escape from the laws that don't apply to you. Now you are removed from society and the darkness will reign over the Earth."

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Sorry for being late, but I hope this was worth the wait. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And if you forgot who Jinn is, reread the chapter 'Genie's Coming.'


	68. Ch 67: The Dark Day part II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 67: The Dark Day part II

The Power Rangers were sitting in a dark room all hand cuffed to the table. In the room there was one way mirror where police officers were watching the Rangers. "Any changes?" the officers turned to their captain.

"No sir," one officer replied, "They've been sitting like that since we brought them in."

"General Conner, is not here yet?" the captain asked.

"I right behind you." They all turned to see General Connor, "Did the Power Rangers give you any trouble?"

"Nope, they've been calm," another officer replied.

"Alright, let me get a cup of coffee and I'll start talking to them," Conner said as he placed a folder on a the table.

* * *

In the lair where the Ranger Moms meet up, they were waiting for the false Goddess to come out.

"What is taking her so long, does she know we have family," Macy said.

"Yeah, usually here when she brings us here," Amy added.

Alice was leaning against the wall and she felt it move, the next thing she knew was that she fall though the wall and was in a corridor. She looked around and shrugged, "Might as well look around," she said to herself.

As she walked though the corridor she heard laughter, Alice followed it until she came to an entrance of Zedd's throne room where she saw Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Darkseid, and Jinn. "So say that again," Zedd ordered.

"The Power Rangers were placed under arrest," Jinn said causing the villains to laugh hard.

"It gets better every time I hear it," Zedd said, "Now that the Power Rangers are out of the way taking over the Earth will be a piece of cake."

"I made it possible, so when can I get free from this curse?" Jinn asked.

**"You'll be free once we have control of the Earth,"** Darkseid said.

"Lord Zedd, I have fantastic news for you," Gear Master announced as he entered though the other door in the room, "Serpentera's repairs are almost complete."

"Perfect victory is in our hands now," Zedd said as he sat back on his throne, "Jinn you'll return to Earth and lead the first charge on the Rangers' hometown, Goldar, you'll accompany me on Serpentera and we'll lead the destruction of the Power Rangers and their home."

"Let's hope the its power doesn't run out," Rito whispered to Scorpina.

Scorpina elbowed Rito in the stomach, "Don't jinx it," she said.

"Zedd, what if the Rangers break out and go after my bottle," Jinn pointed out.

"Please the Power Rangers are too much of goody two shoes to do a crime," Rita said, "But if you are worried we can use those Ranger Moms to protect the bottle. They believe anything you tell them."

**"Indeed they do,"** Darkseid said as she disappeared.

Alice ran as fast as she could to return to the others. When Alice returned to the lair, Darkseid, disguised as the Goddess, "Rangers, Zedd and Rita are almost free from the Power Rangers," she said.

"So it's almost over?"LaTrisha asked.

"Yes," Darkseid replied as a bottle appeared in front of the Ranger Moms, "This bottle belongs to a genie who will be setting things right."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Tati asked.

"You must protect it just in case if the Power Rangers show up," Darkseid said.

"Don't worry we will," Tonya said, "It's Busting Time!"

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha was panic from what he was seeing, "Ayeyaiyai! the Power Rangers are under arrest!" he shouted.

"Alpha you must calm down," Zordon said, "There is nothing we can do for them now. Right now we need to focus on breaking Jinn's curse."

Just then the alarms went off. "Oh what now," Alpha said as he turned to the viewing globe and got the shock of his life, "Oh no, Serpentera is fully repaired."

"Alpha, put a hold on breaking the curse and start the reactivation of Tor and adapt it to the new Zord," Zordon instructed.

"I'm on it," Alpha said as he started to press buttons on a panel, "Oh, I hope the Rangers can get out of this."

* * *

In the cockpit of Serpentera, Zedd was sitting in his usual seat as Goldar was in the pilot seat. "Today is a good day Goldar," Zedd started, "The Power Rangers are out of the way, Serpentera is repaired, and the world is ours for the picking."

"I agree my lord," Goldar said.

* * *

Back with the Rangers, General Connor walked into the room with a large file in his hands. "Power Rangers," he said, "Sorry we had to meet like this."

"We highly doubt that," Tyler said.

"Well I guess you are wonder why you are here," Connor said.

"We believe it has to do with you," Emile said this time.

"You can't blame me," Connor said as he laid the folder on the table and opened it to show pictures of the different teams of Power Rangers throughout the years. "For over 15 years you Power Rangers had come from nowhere with these great machines that you used to fight against all sorts of equally powerful beings."

"What are you getting at?" Paige asked.

"I want to know where do you get this technology," Connor said, "In 1993 it popped out of nowhere..."

"Your information is wrong," Z interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Connor said as he turned to the Shadow Ranger.

"The first team of Power Rangers were called the Dawn Rangers and the Power was dormant until 1975," Z explain.

"But there are no records of them," Connor pointed out.

"That's because Japan kept as a secret from the rest of the world," Chris said, "But back then they were call Goranger."

"Yeah the name 'Power Ranger' didn't start until the Mighty Morphin era," Jon added.

"But how could they gain access to that technology?" Connor asked getting a little impatient.

"When the Black Cross Army was raising the UN kept it under wraps with a secret organization known as EAGLE, until the army attack Japan and five survivors were then allowed be our mentor to use our technology to defeat the Black Cross Army," Brittany told.

"Well that's a fine history lesson, but back to the point," Connor said, "How do you Rangers get you powers and technology?"

"Each team had a different way to gain their powers," Haley answered.

"That's not what I meant!" Connor shouted as he slammed his fist to the table, "How can you all sustain your powers and weapons while our scientist can't make heads or tails of what to do."

"We can't tell you," Aref answered.

"You don't know what's at stake here, do you?" Connor shouted.

"Nope, what's at stake?" Tyler asked.

"We need that technology of yours to help the United Stated to be the most powerful country in the world," Connor explained, "If you give us your technology, we'll consider it as payment for what you and the other Rangers caused."

"Sorry, but we'll never give up our technology to people who abuse it," Tyler said.

"You don't get it!" Connor raised his voice, "We can create peace in the world. No war, no violence..."

"And no freedom," Z interrupted again, "We know people like you would use the Ranger Technology to police the world and if one person steps out of line in your imaginative world he or she would be an enemy and make them disappeared as if they never existed."

"This is why the teams are carefully selected so that no one will abuse the power," Jon added.

"Fine!" Connor said as he got up, "I was hoping we'll do this the easy way, but I think it's time to use force." Connor left the room and went to the cops, "I want everyone who is available to search the Power Rangers until we find the source of their power."

"No they won't," a familiar voice said.

Connor turned to the source to see the President of the United States. "Mr. President, what are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"I came as a request from a friend," the President said as he step aside to let an older woman with a cane walk in.

"Sir, who is this?" Connor asked.

"I am Elizabeth Carrington, the mayor of Angel Grove who went six years of Power Rangers," the woman answered.

"What going on?" Connor asked one last time.

"We are here to explained to the people that the Power Rangers are the heroes that we need," the President responded.

"Well sir, the Power Rangers are under arrest for destruction of private property..." Connor tried to explained.

"Then I'm going to give them a Presidential Pardon," the president said.

"What?" Connor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The President turned to the captain, "Please release the Power Rangers and bring them out here."

"Yes Mr. President," the captain said as he went to the room that held the Rangers.

"Sir you don't understand, the Power Rangers are dangerous," Connor tried to explain.

"That's not true," Carrington said, "It's thanks to the Power Rangers that our world is safe. And we also know it was you who started the rumors."

The Rangers walked into the room with the captain and was surprised when they saw the President. "What's the President doing here?" Tyler asked.

"Well Rangers I came here to help with the predicament you are in," the President replied, "And it was because of her." The President pointed to the old mayor of Angel Grove.

Carrington smiled as she looked at the Ranger, "Look at you," she started, "Other than the helmets, you look like the first team of Power Rangers." Then she saw Aref, "You're the Gold Zeo Ranger, why are you here?"

"Well a long story short, the original Gold Ranger needed his powers to be hidden as he regains his unity and the monster that is after his power is destroyed," Aref explained.

"I see," Carrington said, "Well I would like to chat with you but it's mass chaos outside."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Tyler said before the Rangers teleported away.

When the Rangers were gone, the President turned to Connor, "General Connor, when we return to Washington , there are people who would want to talk to you."

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived to the blaring alarms. "Alpha, what's going on?" Paige asked.

"It's terrible Rangers, Jinn is attacking and something even worse is approaching Earth," Alpha replied.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Rangers, it's best if you saw though the viewing globe," Zordon suggested.

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe and was shocked at what they saw. "How? How can Serpentera be back online so soon?" Emile said.

"It seems we miscalculated the time the Gear Master needed to repair Serpentera," Zordon replied, "But right now we should focus on Jinn then deal with Serpentera when it lands."

"Well with Jinn we need to focus on finding his bottle this time," Jon pointed out.

"That will be a problem," Apha said, "It seems that the Ranger Moms are protecting the bottle."

"Then let's divide and conquer," Tyler suggested, "We'll keep Jinn busy, Z, Aref, you get Ninjor and take care of that bottle."

"We won't disappoint you," Z said.

"Good luck Power Rangers and may the Power protect you," Zordon said before the Rangers left.

* * *

Seven of the Rangers ran though the streets to confront Jinn. "Power Rangers, I'm surprised that you broke out," Jinn said.

"Well we got a Presidential Pardon," Tyler responded, "Now you ready for round 2!"

"Don't think this fight will be easy," Jinn said as he started to glow, "And this time there will be no interruptions!" Then Jinn used his powers to grow into a giant.

The Rangers looked at each other and nodded, "We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shinning Zords appeared and were charging in.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and then a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Impressive Megazord, but it won't be enough to stop me!" Jinn said before he attacked.

* * *

In the park, Z, Aref, and Ninjor arrived and saw the Ranger Moms. "Why are they standing there like that? Do they know that there's an attack?" Aref asked.

"Let's just get the bottle and get rid of Jinn," Z said as the approached the Ranger Moms. As they go close they felt a wave of magic and soon they were seeing that everything is peaceful.

"That would explain why they are standing here," Ninjor said.

"It's the Power Rangers!" Sam shouted at the rest got ready to fight.

"Listen, we want no trouble. Just hand over the bottle," Aref said.

"Like hell we will!" Tonya shouted as she held the bottle close to her body, "You Evil Rangers will finally fall!"

"You are delusional and you let what you believe to let you be manipulated by Zedd and Rita," Z stated.

"You know nothing Rangers!" Amy shouted as the Ranger Moms, minus Alice, ran towards the Rangers and their friend.

Z pulled out his weapon out and held back Macy, Amy, and LaTrisha's weapons. "You Rangers are sinful creatures, once you are gone we'll easily get rid of the rest of the sinners," Amy said.

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Z asked before he jumped backwards making the three women fall forward.

Sam and Amanda jumped into the air and tried to attack Ninjor, who quickly dodge the attack. "You ladies should just surrender and give up your evil ways," Ninjor said.

"Evil. The Rangers and their allies are the true evil here," Sam said.

Aref ran towards Tonya and Tati with his staff held out and firing balls of energy at them. The blasts knocked the two female Rangers. Aref took his chance and tried to take the bottle from Tonya. "You'll let go if you know what's good for you," Tonya said.

"Just try me," Aref said as he pulled harder.

Tonya used her bazooka and blasted Aref away.

* * *

The Megazord got its sword ready and swung it at Jinn where it clashed with his staff. "Pathetic Rangers, do you think your sword can hit me?"

"Well you should see this trick," Tyler said as the Megazord's sword broke to pieces and strike Jinn.

"Impressive, your technology are more advance then the Dawn Rangers," Jinn said, "But I am still more powerful!" Jinn fired a beam at the Megazord, knocking it to the ground.

* * *

"Okay let's finish this," Aref said as he raised the Golden Power Staff and energy was gathering at the top, then he fired balls of energy at the Ranger Moms knocking them all down and Tonya dropped the bottle.

Alice quickly picked up the bottle. "Now hand it over," Ninjor said.

"I got a better idea," Alice said as she rose the bottle and slammed against a tree shattering the bottle.

* * *

"Now it's the end of the Power Rangers," Jinn said as he raised his staff for the finishing strike. Then Jinn started to feel something odd and he started to turn to different shades of gray. "No I can't be defeated!" Then Jinn's body started glow white then burst into small sparks of light that quickly dissipated.

* * *

On the ground, the spell that surrounded the Ranger Moms disappeared. "What's going on?" Macy asked.

Alice took off her helmet and said, "We were tricked by Zedd and Rita." She then walked over to the Rangers, "Power Rangers, I hope you can forgive us."

"Wait, how do we know that they didn't create this themselves," Tonya pointed out.

"Because I overheard Zedd and Rita talking about taking over the Earth and we were being used to protect the bottle that while something would attack the city," Alice explain.

"But still..." Tonya try to say.

"Oh get your heads out of your asses and see the truth, the Power Rangers are the good guys and Zedd and Rita are the bad guys," Alice told.

"Yet you ruined my chance," Amanda said as she walked up to Alice.

"Chances for what?" Aref asked.

"To be with Zedd!" Amanda shouted, "But I know one way to impress Zedd." The morphers of the other Ranger Moms flew off their wrists, demorphing them, and into Amanda's hand. "Dread, bring forth the Zords and let us destroy the Power Rangers!"

The Zords of Anarchy arrived in its Megazord from and Amanda teleported into the cockpit.

"You two stay here with them. I'm going to help the others," Z said to Aref and Ninjor.

"No need to tell us twice," Aref said.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

"Hey guys mind join in the fun?" Z asked.

"We'll be glad to have you," Tyler said.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

Amanda was in the leader chair of the Anarchy Megazord while her son sat in her seat. "Now let's destroy the Power Rangers!" she said.

The Anarchy Megazord got it's sword out and charged at the Shinning Megazord. The Shinning Megazord got its snake sword out and dodged the other Megazord's attack then tripped it.

The Anarchy Megazord got back up and started slash its sword at the good Megazord, which kept dodging each attack until the Shinning Megazord punched the evil Megazord.

"Why isn't the Megazord not as strong as the last time?" Amanda demanded to know.

"Well mother, we would need to insert the other morphers into the right Ranger chair and then I can control them with the Power Rangers' remote device I should be able to take full control," Dread explained.

"Fine," Amanda said as she took the morphers and inserted them into the right controls and Dread was inserting the remote device into the controls. "Now let's try this again," Amanda said as she pressed a few buttons and the Megazord wasn't responding. "What's going on? I told you to go!"

"No," a kind male voice said, "I won't allow it."

"Who is that?" Amanda demanded.

"I am what you call the Anarchy Megazord," the voice said again, "And you are not allowed to use me and the Power anymore."

"What?" Amanda shouted as she demorphed.

"Now be gone vile creatures," the Megazord said as it forced Amanda and Dread out of the cockpit. "Power Rangers, thank to the remote device we were able to take back control."

"What are you then?" Haley asked.

"We are actually called the Zords of Hope, created so if evil rules the Earth and we would be the last hope to free the planet from evil," the Hope Megazord explained, "Now we must leave Earth because we are unworthy after what happened.

"What? You can't leave," Jon said.

"Yeah you can tip the scale in our favor," Brittany added.

"I'm sorry Rangers, but one day we might meet again." The Hope Megazord took flight and then returned to its individual Zords and left Earth.

As the Rangers watched the sky until the saw lightning shooting though the dark cloud and hitting near the Megazord. The Ranger watched in horror as Serpentera pieced the clouds like a knife.

"Goldar how could you miss their Megazord?" Zedd asked.

"I thought I could scare them off with a warning shot," Goldar relpied.

"No more warning shots," Zedd commanded, "Just hit the Megazord!"

Serpentera fire more lightning and the Megazord was barely dodging the blasts until a misstep tripped it up and the lightning blast knocked the Megazord down and reverting it back to the individual Zord. The blast also knocked the Rangers out of their Zords, but Z was able to return to the cockpit of Ark.

"Ark revert to Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as his Zord turned into its warrior form.

"Oh look, the Shadow Ranger wishes to fight us," Zedd said, "Let's land Serpentera and give him a free shot."

The colossus Zord landed in the middle of town and the Rangers saw how big Serpentera as Ark was is not as big as its foot. Serpentera bowed its head to Ark's level.

"Charge the Lightning Gem!" Z shouted as the Lightning Gem started to glow, "Fire!"

The Ark spread its arms out as the Lightning Gem fired a electrical beam.

"The attack didn't do anything," Paige pointed out.

"How can we stop anything like this?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Tyler replied.

The beam hit Serpentera's head but nothing happened. "You call that lightning?" Zedd said as he walked out of the cockpit of Serpentera, "I'll show you real lightning!" Zedd raised his staff and fired lightning at Ark, damaging it. "Now Goldar let us crush these troublesome Zords."

"As you wish my master," Goldar said as he moved a control that raised the foot of the evil Zord.

"Z," Zordon said though the Communicator, "We are sending Tor jump inside with your Zord."

"Okay," Z said as the large turtle Zord with cannons on its side appeared near Ark and it stand up to transform into its own Warrior Mode. The chest opened up and Ark entered it.

Serpentera's foot knocked Tor back down reverting it to its Shuttle Mode and Serpentera was push down on the armored Zord making Tor shriek while the other Rangers can only watch.

"Try if you must, but there is nothing that can stop me now!" Zedd said. Then Serpentera's eyes turned black and released its foot of off Tor. "Goldar, what's going on?"

"Lord Zedd, it seems that we are out of power," Goldar answered, "We can only retreat back to the moon.

Zedd didn't say anything as he pulled out a paper bag and screamed in it. "How the hell can this happen when I told Gear Master to improve the power supply!"

"Shall we return to the moon?" Goldar said.

"Yes," Zedd simply replied, "You Power Rangers are lucky for now, but the moment I find Gear Master I will destroy you all!"

Serpentera's eye turned red again before to flew back into the sky.

Z sighed as he melted into his seat and took his helmet off to wipe the sweat off, "Thank god it's over," he said to himself.

* * *

"Whew, thank goodness for that's over with," Alpha said.

"Alpha, with Jinn gone we should break the curse he created.

"I'm on it," Alpha said as he pressed a few buttons.

The Command Center fired a yellow beam into the sky and hit a satellite. From there the satellite fired the beam and hit the clouds over Youngstown making them dispersed and let the light shine onto the city and its towns.

* * *

The eight Rangers arrived to where the Ranger Moms were at. "So these are the Ranger Moms?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, but the last one got away," Aref said.

"So what are you going to do to us?" Tonya asked, "Destroy us?"

"No we are here to tell you to hide," Tyler said.

"What? Why?" LaTrisha asked.

"You will be on the hit list for Zedd and Rita since you guys were one of the people who ruined their plans," Tyler explained, "So just go into hiding and don't come out until Zedd and Rita are stopped.

"Why should we listen to you?" Tati asked.

"Because we know Zedd and Rita and they know how to hold a gauge," Tyler answered as the Rangers started to walk away. "We won't always be there to always protect you all." Then the Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

Soon the town was back to normal and people were gathered at the City Center to hear the President's speech about the Power Rangers with Carrington. The Rangers were outside relaxing after the big fight they had today. "Hey!" the Rangers turned to see Julian, Courtney, Matt, and David. "Thank god you guys are okay," Courtney said.

"What do you expect, we are use to it," Haley replied.

"Yeah, but what was with that mechanical dragon?" Matt asked.

"It was Zedd's personal Zord," Jon replied, "We were just surprised that they repaired it."

"So why did it retreat then?" David added.

"It must of ran out of power," Emile said.

Then the Rangers' Communicator went off and Tyler answered it, "What is it Zordon?"

"Rangers, Alpha and I wanted to congratulate you on this victory," Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon," Tyler said.

"But due to the activation of Tor, Titanus had to return to its hiding spot because both Zords take up so much power that we can only have one out at a time," Zordon explained.

"That sucks," Jullian said.

"Well it makes sense," Z started, "But it is better to have Tor since it was built to withstand Serpentera."

* * *

In Zedd's throne room, Zedd and Goldar arrived still furious at what happened. "What happened, I thought Gear Master fixed the power supply," Rita said.

"I don't know," Zedd replied, "Any luck with Silver Hawk."

"It took some time, but Scorpina made him talk," Rita said.

"And look who it is," Scorpina said as she and Rito brought in Amanda and Dread.

"Well what a surprise," Rita said sarcastically.

"Amanda, why did you do it?" Zedd demanded.

"Zedd she is no good for you," Amanda said, "I'm better and I am willing to fight the Power Rangers. Rita does nothing and she is not worthy to be with you. I love you Zedd."

"No mother," Dread started, "You never loved father, you just wanted power and that is why you had me and used a spell to bound me to you so you can convince him to marry you."

"Shut up!" Amanda shouted as she slapped Dread.

"Well since you were after power and are incredibly unstable, I think you should be banished to another dimension," Zedd said as he crossed his staff with Rita and fired lightning and when it hit Amanda and disappeared.

"What about me father?" Dread asked.

"You are banished from this part of the galaxy," Zedd said calmly, "Now leave my palace."

"Thank you father," Dread said as he left the palace.

"As for the rest of you, fetch me Gear Master and drag him back here!" Zedd commanded his three generals.

* * *

Somewhere on the moon, Gear Master was pack up his equipment into his ship. "So you're Gear Master."

Gear Master turned to see Sharktor. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Sharktor," he introduced himself; "I came to reclaim something that wasn't yours."

"Like hell I'll let you!" Gear Master said, "Cogs attack!"

The Cogs walked out of Gear Master's ship and got ready to fight Sharktor. "Override code: 4KW-01A," Sharktor said as the Cogs stopped moving.

"What's going on!" Gear Master demanded.

"They are returning to who they were built to serve," another voice said.

Gear Master was in shock as he recognized the voice, "Impossible, you were destroyed by the Power Rangers."

"I was," a shadow figure said as he grabbed Gear Master and tossed him into a crater, "And I repaired by some Cogs that still serve their empire." The figure then fired yellow beams at Gear Master and Gear Master exploded. The figure turned to the Earth and said, "So the three things I was looking for are on one planet?"

"Yes," Sharktor said, "Once we get the Gold Ranger's power and the two Zords we can destroy anything that get's in our way."

"Good, but first let's take care of some older Rangers," the figure said as his eyes glowed yellow.

A/N: I'm guessing that some you might of thought that this would be the end of series 2, but as you can see they have one more thing to deal with before the end of series 2.


	69. Ch 68: Ranger Reunion

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 68: Ranger Reunion

At Angel Grove park, Jason, Kat and Kimberly's car pulled up to a parking spot. "I can't believe that after all these years, we'll be seeing each other again," Kimberly said with a smile as they exit the car.

"I know," Kat said, "I can't wait to see what everyone has been doing all these years."

Then they heard a horn honking at them and they turned to see Adam pull up in his car. "Hey guys," he greeted as he got out of his car, "Are the others here?"

"We were about to go see," Jason said as he lead the three other older Rangers into the park.

Soon they saw a large group of people near the picnic area and recognized them. They saw Billy, Zack, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, T.J., Justin, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane Andros, and his sister Karone. They saw that their friends didn't change that much but the only one who changed the most was Justin since he was a kid when he became a Power Ranger.

"Hey there they are," Aisha pointed out making the rest of the older Rangers turn to see Jason, Kat, Kim, and Adam.

"Hey Aisha," Kimberly greeted as she hugged her friend.

"Hey Adam," Rocky greeted Adam with a handshake, "Long time no see."

"I can say the same," Adam replied.

"Did any of you see Tommy?" Billy asked.

"Sorry no," Kat replied, "Is he coming?"

"We don't know," Zack said, "I left him a message and he never called back."

"Well the only thing we can do now is wait and see," Jason said as the Rangers started to mingle amongst each other.

"So I hear that you three are mentors for a new team of Power Rangers," Aisha said to Kimberly.

"Yeah we are the mentors of the Jewel Rangers," Kim replied, "But today we are giving them a day off."

"By the way," Billy started, "Do you know anything about Trey coming to Earth?"

"No we did not hear anything about that," Kim replied, "He must be with the other team."

"The other team?" Justin said, "You mean the ones in Ohio?"

"Yep," Kim chirped, "If anywhere he would be safe it with them."

"And why's that?" Cassie asked joining the conversation.

Kimberly turned to Jason, "Should we tell them?" she asked.

"About what?" T.J. asked.

"Might as well," Jason said.

"What's going on?" Zhane said.

"Well the thing is, Zordon is back," Jason told and the rest of the former Rangers were surprised.

"That's impossible," Andros said, "Zordon sacrificed himself to stop the Alliance of Evil."

"I know it's hard to believe but Zordon is back and he is the mentor for the team in Ohio," Kat added.

"I believe it," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, where were you?" Jason asked.

"Sorry for being late," Tommy replied as he shook Jason's hand, "There was bad traffic on the way here. So Zordon is back."

"Yeah, I've seen him too," Adam said.

"That's great, maybe we should go to the Command Center a see him," Tommy suggested.

"Like I'll let you go to Zordon," Sharktor said as he appeared in front of the older Rangers.

The former Rangers got ready to fight as Carlos demanded, "Who are you?"

"I am Sharktor, a general who once served the Emperor of the Dark Waters, Hydro Hog," he introduced himself, "And I'm here for my revenge."

"You think you can handle a bunch of Power Rangers?" Adam said.

"Well unfortunately for you," Sharktor started as two metallic balls appeared in his hands, "I have the right foot soldiers to take care of you."

Sharktor tossed the balls at the Rangers and a large group of Krybot appeared.

"Krybots!" Andros shouted.

"You know about them?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, they are illegal weapons that is being sold around the galaxy," Karone explained.

"Let show this guy what Rangers can really do," Tommy said.

"Right!" all the Rangers shouted as the Krybots charged at them.

Sharktor watch as the older Rangers fought his Krybots and taking a few of them down. Tommy was able to get out the fight with the Krybots and faced Sharktor, "Your mine!" he said.

"Oh, please you are not strong enough without your powers Tommy," Sharktor stated.

"Well we'll hold you off until the active team comes by," Tommy said as he jumped into the air and was about to kick Sharktor until he was knocked down by something.

"Don't try to fight us Ranger," a new voice said.

Tommy recognized the voice, "It can't be Cole destroyed you." Tommy looked up to see a robot in black armor with a large red glass on his abdomen, a pair of antenna on his head, and a claw on his right arm, "General Venjix, how did you return?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you," Venjix said as he grabbed Tommy and wrapped his arm around his neck., "Rangers you better stop or I'll kill Tommy!" Venjix shouted. The other older Rangers stopped when they saw Venjix holding Tommy hostage, "Now that I got you attention, I want you to give what I want."

"What do you want?" Tommy gasped.

"I want the Dragon Dagger," Venjix replied.

* * *

At Boardman High, the students were getting out for spring break. "Finally we have spring break," Tyler said as the Rangers were on their way to the exit.

"Yeah a time to relax before we go to New York City," Paige said.

"So your aunt and uncle don't mind us coming to their house?" Emile asked Z.

"Yeah they don't mind," Z replied, "Besides we'll be in the city most of time as well."

"I wish I could join you guys on the early trip," Aref said, "But we can meet in the city."

As if on cue the Communicators went off as soon as the Rangers reached the door. "Nice way to start spring break then by foiling another plan of Zedd and Rita," Jon sarcastically said as the Rangers went to their usual spot and answered the Communicator.

"Rangers you need to go to Angel Grove," Zordon said, "The Rangers that came before you are in danger."

"We're on our way," Tyler said as the Rangers teleported away.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove park, the current Rangers arrived to see Tommy being strangled by Venjix. "Okay, it not Zedd and Rita like I thought," Jon said.

"Come on guys, we need to free him," Tyler said.

"I got it," Haley said as she ran as fast as she could to Venjix. Sharktor saw her coming but couldn't say anything when Haley jumped into the air and kicked Venjix in the back, who let go of Tommy.

"What are you kids doing?" Rocky shouted, "Get out of here!"

"Relax Rocky," Adam said, "They can handle themselves."

"Venjix, Sharktor, and the Krybots turned their attention to the younger Rangers. "How dare you humans attack someone like me," Venjix said, "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course we do Venjix, and now we are going to show you whose boss," Tyler replied, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

The older Rangers, minus the four that already know, were surprised to see that the teen in front of them were the Power Rangers. "So those are the Rangers from Ohio," Tommy said.

"Yep, now we should leave the fighting to them," Jason said.

The young Rangers got their weapons out and charged at the Krybots.

Tyler and Z used their swords and cut right though any Krybots that they passed.

Haley jumped into the air and tossed her daggers at the Krybots piercing their heads.

Chris stabbed his lance into the ground and span around kicking any Krybot that got close to him.

Emile used his ax to chop off the heads of the Krybots.

Brittany fired arrows at the Krybots and Jon fired his guns leave large holes in the Krybots.

Paige lashed her whip at the Krybot's leg and used its body to bash it into other Krybots.

Aref rushed through the Krybots with the staff in front and fired small balls of energy at the Krybots.

Soon all the Krybots had been defeated. "Okay Venjix, it's your and Sharktor's turn!" Tyler said as they got ready to fight the two generals.

"You are not ready to fight a being of my caliber," Venjix said as he fire beams from his hand at the Rangers. The attack caused an explosion that knocked the Rangers down. "Now I want you to give me what I want. I want you to deliver me the Dragon Dagger and then you must surrender the Gold Ranger. You have one hour and if you don't give in to my demands, I'll destroy Angel Grove."

Venjix and Sharktor turned into a ball of yellow energy and flew away.

"Damn, they got away," Tyler said, "Let's power down."

"Right," the other Rangers said before they demorphed.

"You guys okay?" Tyler asked as they approached the older Rangers.

"Yeah we're fine," Kimberly replied.

"So why is Venjix is after the Dragon Dagger?" Paige asked, "I thought Billy recycled the Dragonzord to make new Zords."

"Actually Zordon wanted the Dragonzord, Titanus, and Tor to remain on Earth just in ase if something happened," Billy explained.

"Yeah and Zordon had me hid the Dragon Dagger as well," Tommy added.

"Then let's go to the Command Center and plan our next move," Tyler said as he got the Communicator out, "Alpha, teleport us to the Command Center."

"I'm on it," Alpha replied. Then all the Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

The Rangers arrived to the familiar surroundings. "Greetings Rangers," Alpha greeted, "It's great to see you again."

"Alpha!" Aisha said, "How did you come back."

"We will explain everything later," Zordon said as he appeared in his tube, "Hello again my friends. Sorry that we have no time for talking, we need to keep Venjix from obtaining the Dragon Dagger."

"Don't worry Zordon, I have a good place for the dagger," Tommy turned to a panel, "I'm going to go and retrieve it."

"Jon, Brittany, and I will join you," Tyler said, "We don't know if Venjix or Sharktor would send scouts to keep an eye on you."

"Good idea," Tommy said as he pressed a button and the four of them teleported.

-)

They arrived at suburban neighborhood, which surprised the young Ranger. "You hid the Dagger here?" Brittany asked.

"Actually, I didn't hid it," Tommy said, "I gave it to a friend and he hid it."

Tommy walked down the sidewalk with the young Rangers following behind. Soon they walked to a small red house and Tommy knocked on the door and a large bald man answered the door. "Tommy, long time no see," he greeted.

"Hey Bulk," Tommy said as he shook Bulk's hand, "Great to see you again. But I'm not here for small talk, do you still have the box I gave you."

"Yeah I still have it," Bulk said, and then he noticed the three teens, "Are those the new… you know?"

"Yeah they're Rangers," Tommy replied confusing the Rangers.

"He knows that you were a Ranger?" Jon asked.

"Well after the Space Rangers, Skull and I were able to connect the dots back to Tommy and the others," Bulk explained as he led the Rangers to the backyard and went to a tiki, "Here it is," Bulk said as he knocked on the head of the tiki and the mouth opened up and a black box with a electronic lock on the side and he gave it to Tommy, "And here you go."

"Thanks," Tommy said as he placed his thumb on the electronic lock and the box opened and inside was the Dragon Dagger. "Here it is, the only thing that can command the Dragonzord.

Then a wave of energy hit nearby causing a large explosion that knock the Rangers and their friend to the ground and making Tommy drop the Dragon Dagger. "I knew that following you three would lead me to the Dragon Dagger," Sharktor said as he picked the dagger up.

"Give that back!" Tyler demanded.

"If you want it Ranger then take it from me," Sharktor said as he ran into the woods.

"Tommy take Bulk away, we'll take care of Sharktor," Tyler said as the three Rangers chased the ex-general. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Phoenix!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

As the three Rangers followed the Sharktor, the rest of the team teleported in, and soon the caught up to Sharktor who had his sword in one hand and the Dragon Dagger in the other. "Time for your defeat Rangers," Sharktor said as he got ready to fight.

The Rangers charged in at Sharktor with their javelins out.

The Dragon Dagger started to glow green before he fired a beam that hit Emile and Z.

Jon and Chris jumped into the air and tried to stab Sharktor. But he blocked the two's attack and hit them away with the Dragon Dagger.

Paige and Brittany fired their Blasters at Sharktor, hitting him, but did little damage.

Tyler and Haley took this chance to stab Sharktor. "Sorry Rangers," Sharktor said as he delfected the javelins, " But I won't fall that easily."

"Nothing is working on this guy," Z pointed out.

"But there is still one more thing that we could use," Tyler said, "Let's bring them together."

"Power Axe!" Emile tossed his axe in the air.

"Power Bow!" Brittany tossed her bow and it became one with the Power Axe.

"Power Whip!" Paige tossed her whip and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe

"Power Lance!" Chris broke his lance into two smaller ones that attached to the bottom of the Power Bow.

"Power Daggers!" Haley tossed the Dagger that attached next the Power Lance.

"Power Guns!" Jon tossed his guns and they attached to the top of the Power Bow.

"Power Sword!" Tyler jumped up and grabbed the blaster and placed his sword on the top. When he landed the other Ranger lined up by his side.

"Try your luck," Sharktor said as he got ready for the attack.

Z was charging the Dark Power in his hands while Aref charged up the Power Staff.

"Power Rangers fire!" they shouted as they fired seven beams in their seven colors at Sharktor, while Z fired a ball of darkness at the general and Aref fired energy balls as well.

Sharktor tried to block the energy attack with his sword but it was too much for the sword and it broke and all the energy hit Sharktor head on.

Sharktor was brought to his knees form the attack and was gasping for air. "You may have beaten me, but you haven't won yet," Sharktor said as he stood back up, "Venjix will have Dragonzord, the Gold Ranger Power, and Serpentera. You'll never win Power Rangers!" Sharktor then used his might to toss the Dragon Dagger as far as he could. "Venjix will win and you will all die!" Sharktor shouted as he started laugh and he fell over and explode leaving an echo of his laugh.

"Come on guys, we need to get the Dragon Dagger back," Tyler said as the Rangers rushed through the woods.

* * *

In another part of the woods, the Dragon Dagger landed near Venjix and his Cogs. "So Sharktor succeeded in getting the Dragon Dagger me," he said to the Cogs. Venjix picked up the dagger and turned to the Cog, "Now let us avenge King Mondo!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: How do you think of this chapter, and how I brought back General Venjix.


	70. Ch 69: Ranger Reunion part II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 69: Ranger Reunion part II

At the Command Center, the Rangers were in a panic. "Have you checked everywhere in the woods?" Billy asked.

"Yeah we looked everywhere," Jon replied.

"We have to hurry before Venjix summons the Dragonzord," Rocky said.

"But what if Lord Zedd finds out about the Dragon Dagger?" Justin asked.

"We'll worry about it when we cross that bridge," Z said.

"We got a word from Ninjor and he is searching around Angel Grove for Venjix," Tyler said.

Then there was a beeping noise and Billy pulled out a small device, "I just got word from Cestro that Trey is his way to Earth," Billy said.

"How long until he gets here?" Aref asked.

"About twenty minutes," Billy answered.

"That give us time to stop Venjix," Andros said.

"But we still need to locate him," Kimberly pointed out.

"How about we let Venjix summon the Dragonzord and trace where the melody is coming from," Karone explained.

"That could work," Tommy said, "But just remember that doing this will also endanger Angel Grove."

* * *

On top of a building in Angel Grove, Venjix was standing on a corner of the building with the Cogs standing behind him. "Now we can make this city pay for what happened to our king," Venjix started, "Now the Zord that protected the city will now destroy it."

Venjix started to play the Dragon Dagger as a flute. The familiar tune echoed though out the city until it reached the Angel Grove Harbor. Soon ripples started to form in the water until they become waves and then the Dragonzord raised from the bay and started to walk on land to Angel Grove.

* * *

"Rangers, it seems that the Dragonzord had arise from its resting place," Zordon said.

"Begin triangulate source of the Dragon Dagger melody," Alpha said as he pressed a few buttons. The computer did its work and soon it found the source, "Found it! Venjix is on top of a building in downtown Angel Grove."

"Tell Ninjor to meet us there," Tyler said as the Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

In Angel Grove, the Rangers arrived at the location where Venjix was at. "Okay Venjix, just surrender before it gets ugly," Tyler said.

"Do you think you have a chance at beating me?" Venjix said, "I have Dragonzord on my side."

"Dragonzord is not meant to serve evil!" Everyone looked up to see Ninjor coming in on a cloud and landed near the Rangers, "Long time no see Rangers."

"Hey Ninjor good to see you too," Kat said.

"No matter what you do, machines will rule the universe," Venjix said.

"If anyone is meant to rule, it is us," a familiar voice said. Then Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and there Tenga Warriors appeared on another corner of the building. "Give us the Dragon Dagger and we will spare your live," Zedd demanded.

"Lord Zedd!" some of the older Rangers shouted.

"Ah, all of you again!" Rita complained, "Even with no powers you still try to interfere with us!"

"What do you expect; we are still Power Rangers even without our morphing power," Tommy stated.

"But you still have us to deal with us," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

"Turtle!"

"Phoenix!"

"Frog!"

"Serpent!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Lion!"

"Dragon!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"It won't matter," Zedd said, "Tengas attack!"

"Cogs attack!" Venjix commanded before he started to play Dragon Dagger again, making Dragonzord start to attack the city.

"Come on Ninjor, we need to keep Dragonzord busy," Z said.

"Right!" Ninjor replied.

"Come, Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

"Ark, activate Warrior Mode!" Z shouted as he inserted the Shadow Saber into the control.

The Ark started to transform, the propellers folded up and folded into the ship. Then part of the ship folded open to form the arms and legs. Then the dragon head folded down 90 degrees, and the Zord's head took its place. "Warrior Mode online!"

Ninjor used his powers to grow into a giant.

The Rangers, Cogs, and Tengas charged at each other.

Justin and T.J. tripped a Tenga and a Cog then kicked the Cog into two Tengas.

Andros, Aref, and Ashley blocked a few attacks from Cogs until a Cog's helmet opened up and fired at the three Rangers. Aref jumped into the air to dodge the attack and fire balls of energy at the Cog.

A Tenga knocked a Cog over and more Tengas came to tear the Cog apart. Then Karone, Kimberly, and Carlos ran in and kicked the Tengas away.

Jon, Jason, and Rocky were attacked by Tengas the swoop in low and kicked them. When the three Rangers were on the ground Cogs tried to attack but the Rangers got of the way and knocked them down.

* * *

The Dragonzord swung its tail at Ark and Ninjor hitting the two.

Ark pulled out its sword to block the next swing of the Dragonzord's tail and then grabbed it. The lights on Dragonzord's chest started to flash and the drill part of the tail started to spin and hit Ark.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," Ninjor said as he approached the Dragonzord. The lights on the chest started to flash again and fired micro missiles at Ninjor.

"This is what happens when we hold back," Z said.

* * *

Billy, Cassie, and Aisha dodged the attacks of a Cog and a few Tengas. And then they flipped back up and knocked their enemies down.

Emile, Tonya, and Zack flipped over some Cogs and punched them in the chest causing them to short circuit. Then a Cog with an electric spear fired lightning at them, but Emile got in the way and deflected the lightning back at it.

Chris, Haley, and Adam slid underneath the legs of Tengas and when they got up Cogs were charging at them. Chris grabbed Haley's arm and swung her and she kicked the Cogs away. Then Adam did a round house kick to the Tengas.

Paige and Brittany fired their blasters at the Cog. Zhane jumped off of the two Rangers' shoulders and kicked a flying Tenga.

Tyler and Tommy were charging at Venjix. Tyler grappled with Venjix while Tommy got to the side and kicked Venjix.

"Accursed humans!" Venjix shouted before he fired a yellow laser at the two Rangers.

"Come on Tyler, we need to get that Dragon Dagger back," Tommy said.

"I'm with ya," Tyler said as he pulled out the Metallic Relic, "White Metallic Power up!" Then Tyler's body started to glow and then he became the White Metallic Ranger.

"A shinny suit won't help you!" Venjix said as he fired another attack at Tyler, but it did nothing to him.

Tyler shoved his sword through Venjix. "I will not let you beat me!" Venjix fired another beam into Tyler's chest and it was doing little damage.

"Now Tommy!" Tyler shouted.

Tommy rushed in and kicked Venjix's arm that had the Dragon Dagger. The dagger landed on the ground and Tommy got it and started to play it.

The melody from the dagger made the Dragonzord stop in its tracks.

"Give me back the Dragon Dagger!" Venjix demanded.

"In your dreams!" Tyler shouted back, "Let's combine our powers!"

The six other young Rangers got behind and charged energy into Tyler's sword, and then Tyler swung his sword at Venjix crating a wave and energy that hit Venjix, knocking him off the building.

The Cogs were charging at the Rangers and Tyler swung his sword again, creating the wave of energy again. This time the wave destroyed all the Cogs.

"Well what are waiting for?" Rita yelled at the Tengas, "Do something!"

"We're on it," A Tenga said before all the Tengas flew off.

"Cowards!" Zedd shouted. Then he turned to the Rangers, "You may have won this time but evil will soon triumph!" The Zedd and Rita teleported out of there.

"That takes care of that," Tyler said as he returned to normal.

In the street below, Venjix was in piece from that attack. "I'm not finished yet Rangers," he said as he grabbed his severed arm, "I stole a few things from Gear Master." Venjix opened a panel and pulled a remote. "Activate auto repair." The pieces of Venjix returned to him and Venjix returned to normal. "Now let's use the Overdrive," Venjix said as he pressed another button and started to glow and grew into a giant.

The Rangers looked up in horror. "How did he survive that attack?" Paige asked.

"Now watch Rangers as I destroy your city with my bare hands!" Venjix shouted.

"Time for you guys to show us what you got," Jason said to the Lux lucis Vis Rangers.

"We call upon the power of the Shinning Zords!"

Then in a bright flash the Shinning Zords appeared and were charging in.

The Rangers teleported to their cockpit of their Zords.

The Tiger Zord and Bull Zord's bodies started to fold in and the Tiger Zord attached on top of the Bull Zord.

The Griffin Zord and Cheetah Zord's bodies folded up and attached to the Bull Zord to form legs.

The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became arms and the Horse Zord head folded out and then a panel opened to show the Megazord's hand.

Then the Hawk Zord land on top and transformed into a head for the Megazord.

"Ark, Armorzation!"

The Ark broke into different pieces and flew to the Megazord, where it became armor for the Megazord.

"You'll never win Venjix!" Ninjor shouted as he turned to his Battle Mode.

"Well Dragonzord, hope you are ready for one more battle," Tommy said as he played the Dragon Dagger.

Venjix's claw extended out like sword and he charged at the Zords and Ninjor and hit the Megazord.

Ninjor swung his sword at Venjix, who blocked the attack. Ninjor removed his sword from his sheath and hit Venjix.

The Dragonzord swung its claw hitting Venjix in the back then the Megazord swung its snake sword and Venjix hitting him.

"Give up Venjix!" Brittany said, "You'll never beat us!"

"I'm just getting started," Venjix said as he swung his weapon at the heroes.

Dragonzord fired micro missiles at Venjix, who blocked each shot. Then he fired a yellow beam at Dragonzord, knocking it down.

Venjix then turned to Ninjor, Venjix swung his weapon at Ninjor, who blocked the attack, but Venjix put his hand on Ninjor and fired a yellow beam knocking Ninjor back.

As Ninjor got up Venjix jumped into the air and did a downward slash on Ninjor.

Sparks erupted on Ninjor as he fell to the ground and shrunk back to his normal size, "I'm sorry Rangers," he said, "I failed." Then Ninjor disappeared.

The older Rangers were surprised at what they saw. "Aref, let me use your Communicator," Billy said. Aref lead out his arm "Alpha, teleport me to the Command Center, I have an idea."

"Okay," Alpha replied as Billy was teleported out of there.

The Megazord lashed its snake sword at Venjix and it wrapped around his weapon. The Megazord started to zap Venjix.

"Foolish Rangers," Venjix said with a laugh, "I can redirect electricity." With is other hand he fired the electricity that was being zapped at him back to the Megazord.

The force was so great that it knock the Megazord to the ground.

"All systems are shocked," Haley said, "The Megazord won't hold any more."

"Rangers disengage the Megazord," Billy said over the Communicator, "Chris, Paige, Brittany, and Haley get ready to engage for a new Megazord configuration."

"What formation?" Chris asked.

"We override Dragonzord's system to adapt to your Zords," Billy replied, "The four of you can form The Dragonzord's Battle Mode. Aref join the four and use the Gold Ranger's Power to power it up."

"Okay," Aref replied as the Megazord returned to its individual Zords..

The Dragonzord's chest and tail detached from it and its arms folded into its body then closed up to form a new chest compartment. The Dolphin Zord and Horse Zord became the arms for Dragonzord, while the Griffon Zord and Cheetah Zord became the legs. Then the drill of Dragonzord's tail attached to the chest piece and a pole extended from it to from a staff. Now the Dragonzord was in its Battle Mode.

Aref teleported to the cockpit of the Dragonzord. He sat in the middle seat of the cockpit with Chirs and Haley to his right and Paige and Brittany on his left.

"Wow, never thought we would ever be in the cockpit of this Zord," Paige said.

Then a panel with a hole opened at Aref's legs, he inserted the Golden Power Staff into the hole. "Okay guys let's take care of this bastard," Aref said.

The Dragonzord held its staff out and charged at Venjix. "You can't hope to defeat me like that!" Venjix shouted as he deflected the staff.

The Dragonzord swung the staff at Venjix hitting him. "Looks like this Zord is good enough to stop you," Haley said.

"I won't be stopped!" Venjix shouted as he fired a beam and the Dragonzord, which did nothing.

The Dragonzord swung again, Venjix tried to block the attack but the force destroyed his claw.

"Looks like you are going obsolete," Brittany said.

"Never!" Venjix denied, "I am more advance then your power!"

The drill on the staff started to spin and the Dragonzord stabbed it at Venjix, who grabbed the drill with his hand. "You will never defeat me Power Rangers!" he shouted.

Then there was a large sparks with another shove by the Dragonzord and Venjix's hands were destroyed.

"It's over Venjix!" Aref said as the Dragonzord shoved the drill into Venjix's abdomen, drill though him.

Once the Dragonzord removed its staff, there was a large hole where the drill was and electricity was surging though out his body. He fell to his knees and shouted, "King Mondo, I failed you!"

Then Venjix exploded, causing the Rangers to celebrate their victory.

* * *

Later that day, the all the Rangers returned to the Command Center. "Congratulation Rangers, thanks to your combined efforts, you were able to stop General Venjix," Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon," Tommy started, "But I believe that the real credit should go to the Lux lucis Vis Rangers for stopping Venjix."

"I believe credit should go to Billy, who came up with the plan to use the Dragonzord's battle mode," Tyler said.

"But to all of you, you protected my people's power." Everyone turned to see Trey with his essences reunited. "All your efforts helped stopped a great evil."

"I'm guessing you came back to reclaim your power," Aref said.

"Unfortunately yes," Trey replied, "It's the power of my home."

"I understand," Aref said as the Power Staff appeared in his hand and raised it into the air. When Trey grabbed the staff, Aref felt the power leave his body returning it to the original Gold Ranger.

"I'm sorry that I had to take the power back," Trey apologized.

"Don't worry, I knew I had to give the power back," Aref said, "I enjoyed it being a Ranger."

"Well it was great meeting all of you, but we need to return home," Tyler said.

"Oh, before we go," Brittany said as she turned Zordon, "What happened to Ninjor?"

"Ninjor returned to the Temple of Power to recover from the fight," Zordon answered, "He'll return once he recovers."

"Thanks," Brittany said.

"Before you go, I have something for you," Tommy said as he pulled out the Dragon Dagger and placed it in Tyler's hands.

"The Dragon Dagger?" Emile said.

"Yeah, I believe the Dragon Dagger would be safer with you guys," Tommy replied, "And Dragonzord should be a useful Zord for your fight against Zedd and Rita."

"Thank you," Tyler said, "Sorry to leave like this, but our parent should be worried about us."

"Alright," Jason said, "We wish you luck against Zedd and Rita."

The nine young Rangers smiled and nodded then teleport out of there.

* * *

The Rangers arrived back near the school where, their friends were waiting. "What happened to you guys?" David asked.

"We had to help older Rangers in Angel Grove," Haley replied.

"Why would Zedd and Rita attack older Rangers?" Courtney asked.

"It was General Venjix of the Machine Empire was the one who attacked the Rangers," Jon said.

"So we were called in to take care of Venjix and Sharktor," Chris added.

"And what else happened?" Matt asked.

"Well I'm no longer the Gold Ranger," Aref said, "But on the bright side they got another Zord on their side.

"What is it?" Julian asked.

"It's the Dragonzord," Tyler replied.

The Rangers and their friends were on their way to the cars. "Well guys let's relax for a few days and get ready for the trip," Tyler said, "I can't wait to get away from this Ranger stuff for awhile." The other Rangers nodded in agreement as each of them got their cars.

A/N: Well this is the end of series 2. I like to thank all the readers and supporters for helping me getting this far. I'll be putting up a preview for what's coming up next.


	71. Preview of PoD

This is a preview of what's coming up in Lux lucis Vis

"Alright everyone we're heading off to New York!"

"We need to act swiftly as our realm is in grave danger."

"Here we are at Grand Central!"

"Brother."

"I think it's time for a new leader."

"How can we get our powers back?"

"Power Rangers!"

"The mayor has declared an immediate evacuation of the city."

"Inside we all have an animal spirit waiting within us."

"We're here to stop you pitiful quest."

"Where are the Power Rangers!"

"First they'll attack New York City, then at midnight, the world!"

"We need to take this fight somewhere else."

"I'll stay behind."

"It's Morphin Time!"

"The world doesn't wish to understand you, but I will."

"They will always guide you to the light."

"We have to stop these demons."

"You humans had my title right, but not my name."

"How could he let them slip though his hands!"

"What should we do now my lord?"

"Finally I can complete the mission father gave me."

"This looks like the end of the Power Rangers."

**Power Rangers: Lux lucis Vis and the Prince of Darkness**

**Coming January 11, 2012.  
**

A/N: This story arc will be written as a separate story, so keep an eye out for the story's title or check on my profile on the date.


	72. Ch 70: The Animal Spirit

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

A/N: If you didn't read 'PR: Lux lucis Vis and the Prince of Darkness' read it before you read this chapter so you know what happened.

Chapter 70: The Animal Spirit

In a place of pure darkness that covers everything. Mephiles, who was still merged with Princeps Caelum, was hovering in a sphere. "Where am I?" he asked as he woke up.

"You failed me," five voiced said and Mephiles eyes widen.

"No Father, I didn't mean to fail you," Mephiles pleaded, "Give me another chance!"

"I do not allow second chances!" the five voices said as a large shadowy hand reached out to Mephiles.

Mephiles can only scream as the hand got closer to him.

Once the hand fully engulfed Mephiles, a figure was standing on the platform. "It was a real shame that Mephiles was defeated," the figure said, "Maybe I should go and deal with the Power Rangers."

"How do you know you can defeat the Power Rangers?" the voices asked.

"Well, I fought them once but I believe I can take them out if you give me something.

* * *

It was two days since the Rangers returned from New York and four days since they had their biggest fight ever against Mephiles.

The Rangers were in the park telling their friends of their journey of attaining their new powers.

"Wow, sounds like one hell of an ordeal," Courtney said.

"It was," Paige said as she stood from the table, "But now we have greater powers then before."

"So how are the new suits?" David asked.

"They are amazing," Chris replied, "The new design looks better and we feel even more powerful then with the old."

"So how did you guys really beat Mephiles? Cause the news crew caught Mephiles destroying your Megazord's sword," Aref asked curiously.

"Z's Zord had a new mode and we charged the cannon with our own animal spirit then we fired it at him," Tyler explained.

"Imagine what Zedd and Rita would try to do this time," Matt stated.

Then there were screams from the kids' playground. "Of course," Jon said as he and the Rangers got up.

"Rangers," seven of the Rangers recognized the voice.

"Dulcea?" Haley said as the Rangers looked around.

"Rangers, you can use the Ninjetti to aid you in battle," Dulcea's voice started, "Just say 'We summon the power of the Ninjetti' and you'll be in your Ninjetti powers."

The Rangers nodded at each other and got in position. "We summon the power of the Ninjetti!"

In a flash of light the seven Rangers were in their Ninjetti outfits, with the hoods and masks up. "It feels great to be back in this," Emile said.

"Let's go guys!" Tyler shouted as he lead the Rangers to battle.

"I'll be over here until you guys need me," Z said as he walked to a shed.

At the playground, the Demon Tengas were terrorizing the children and their parents.

"Hey Tengas!" The Tengas turned to see the Rangers. "What do you think you're doing? Do you remember what happened last time you were here?" Tyler asked.

"Ranger!" a Tenga started, "We were waiting for this rematch!"

"Then you'll going to have it and it will be different this time," Tyler said before the two groups started to fight.

Haley jumped over a small fence where a few Tengas followed her. The Tengas tried to punch her but she ducked to dodge the attack, the she grabbed the Tengas and slammed them to the ground.

A bunch of Tengas were chasing Emile and Brittany though the play ground and the two Rangers made a sharp turn and when the Tengas made the turn, they saw that the Rangers were gone.

"Where did they go," a Tenga asked.

"Up here!" Brittany shouted as she and Emile dropped down and kicked them away.

Jon and Paige were on one of the play ground equipment, fighting off any Tenga that got close to them. Then they saw four Tenga flying towards them and ready to grabbed them. Once they were a few feet from the Rangers, Jon and Paige disappeared completely, making the Tenga crash into each other.

Did you really think you can ever catch us?" Paige asked.

Chris jump on the tire swing and started to spin on it. Three Tengas stopped in their tracks knowing not to approach the swing. Chris jumped off the swing and to surprise the Tengas, there were three of him and he knock the Tengas down.

Tyler standing on a wooden post punching or dodging any Tenga getting close to him, then he grabbed a flying Tenga and tossed it to a group of Tengas.

The Rangers regrouped as well as the Tengas. "Okay you improved, but we'll find a way to stop you!" the leading Tenga said.

"Then we'll show you when we take it up a notch," Tyler said, It's Morphin Time!"

Emile was standing on the edge of an island in his Ninjetti outfit and a shark jumped out of the water. Emile jumped into the water and swam with the shark. His Power Suit appeared on his body and the shark glowed green and became his helmet. Emile jumped out of the water and on the island and posed. "Shark!"

Brittany was standing in the middle of the wetlands in her Ninjetti outfit and a crane flew over her. Brittany followed the crane as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the crane glowed pink and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Crane!"

Chris was standing in the middle of the woods in his Ninjetti outfit and a wolf ran past him. Chris started to chase the wolf as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the wolf glowed blue and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Wolf!"

Paige was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a panther ran past her. Paige started to chase the panther as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the panther glowed orange and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Panther!"

Haley was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a bear ran past her. Paige started to chase the bear as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the bear glowed yellow and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Bear!"

Jon was standing in the middle of the tropical forest in his Ninjetti outfit and an ape ran past him. Jon started to chase the ape as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the ape glowed red and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Ape!"

Tyler was standing at the edge of a cliff in his Ninjetti out and a falcon was circling above him. Tyler jumped into the air as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the falcon glowed white and became his helmet. he lands and posed. "Falcon!"

Z saw his friends in their Power Suits, "Finally," he said, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Shadow!"

But nothing was happening. "Shadow!" and nothing still happened, "I can't morph."

The Tengas were surprised when they saw the Rangers' new Power suits. "So what you just got a makeover," a Tenga said, "We'll still beat you!"

Before either side could do anything, lightning snatched the Tengas and pulled them to the moon.

"Wonder why Zedd did that?" Haley wondered.

Soon the Rangers heard their Communicators going off. "What is it?" Tyler answered.

"Rangers come to the Command Center," Alpha replied.

"We are on our way," Tyler said before the Rangers teleported away.

* * *

On the moon, the Tengas arrived in front of Zedd and Rita. "Masters!" the Tengas said as they bowed to their masters.

"What where you doing on Earth?" Zedd demanded.

"We thought you wouldn't want us around since Mephiles powered us up," a Tenga answered.

"Are you kidding we can use powers like that," Rita said, "Now fly back to your nest and wait for when you are needed."

"Thank you masters!" the Tengas said as they flew back to their nests.

As soon as the Tengas left, Rito walked in with a vacuum. "Make sure you do right this time!" Zedd shouted.

"I know," Rito replied as he turned it on the vacuum.

Then Finster walked in, "I finally got the monster ready," he said as a creature walked in as well.

This monster was chimera with a boar's head and skin as the main body, its right arm had the skin of a rhino with a small head at the end instead of a hand, and on its shoulder was the head of an eagle. The left arm was covered in gray fur with a ram's head instead of a hand and the left shoulder was the head of a frog. The legs had a cheetah pattern and the head of it had a regular tiger one side and a white tiger on the other with a face in between them. "I am Animalator!" it introduced itself.

"Yes Animalator, he can turn people in animals," Finster said, "I wanted to introduce you to him last time, but Mephiles was taking over."

"A perfect monster," Zedd said, "Go to Earth and take care of the Power Rangers."

"As you wish my lord," Animalator said as it teleported to Earth.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived to see what was going on. "Alpha what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Nothing," Alpha replied, "We were able to find out what happened to Zordon."

The Rangers were happy to hear the news, "What is it?" Emile asked.

"Due to Mephiles attack the natural light and dark energies are interfering with my ability to communicate with you," they heard Zordon explained.

"But you're talking to us now?" Z asked.

"During the past few days I couldn't communicate with Alpha, today I was able to communicate but I don't know how long it will last, but don't worry Rangers this will resolve naturally," Zordon explained again.

"So we won't have a mentor for a while," Haley said.

"Don't worry," Alpha started, "While the disturbance resolve itself, Zordon will be put in the Lower Chamber and another mentor will temporary take his place."

"Who?" Tyler asked.

Then the alarms were going off, "Ayeyaiyai! A monster attack!"

"Great," Chris said.

"Good luck guys," Z said.

"You're not coming?" Jon asked.

"Can't morph," Z replied, "So I have to sit back on this one."

The Rangers nodded before Tyler shouted, "Back to action!"

* * *

At the park, the Rangers arrived to confront Animalator, "Ah you must be the Power Rangers," it said.

"Can you make this easier and just give up," Tyler said, "We're still tired from our trip."

"No chance Ranger," Animalator replied as he charged at the Rangers.

They dodge the monsters charge and Brittany jumped into the air and kicked Animalator.

Then Jon and Haley grabbed Animalator and Emile and Chris jumped into the air and was about to punch the monster, but Animalator knocked Jon and Haley back and punched Emile and Chris then turned around to attack Jon and Haley.

Tyler and Paige ran towards Animalator and tripped it while Paige punched it.

"You are good Rangers," Animalator said as it got up, "But I got something up my sleeve."

Animalator fire beams from his eye and at the Rangers, but it did nothing to them. "What was that about?" Jon asked.

"Wait you should of turned into your animal spirit," Animalator said.

"We already knew about our animal spirits," Brittany said.

"You do that means..." Animalator trailed off, "I'll be right back." Animalator then teleported out of there.

* * *

Back on the moon, Animalator rushed into the throne room. "You didn't tell me that they knew their animal spirit!" it shouted.

"Why does that matter?" Zedd asked.

"If they know their animal spirit then they already accepted it," Animalator explained.

"Then you better find a better use for your powers," Rita said.

"I have an idea but I need your Tengas and radar jammers," Animalator said.

"Go to Finster if you need jammers and you can use our Tengas," Zedd said.

"Thank you Lord Zedd," Animalator said as he bowed to the two villains. When he stood back up he accidently fired lasers from his eyes and hit Zedd and Rita, Zedd turned into a lion while Rita turned into a fox. "Oh crap sorry I didn't mean to do that," it apologized, "If you want to return to normal you need to think why you're that animal and accept it. I'll be back!"

When Animalator left, Zedd turned to Rita and said, "Remind me to claw him down if he gets back."

* * *

Back at the park the Rangers were looking for the monster until Z appeared in front of them, "Guys, Alpha detected jammers around the area," he said.

"What? Why?" Chris asked.

"Alpha believe it's to keep us from finding him," Z replied.

"Then we'll do it the old fashion way," Tyler said as the Power Cycles appeared in front of them, "If Animalator can change people into their animal spirits then we don't know what kind of havoc it's making."

As the Rangers drove off an idea popped into Z's head and he disappeared into a dark portal.

* * *

At the intersection of the town Animalator was turning people into animals and Tengas were loading the animals into cages and into trucks. "Ah this is perfect, the Rangers can't find us with the jammers up," Animalator said.

Out of nowhere, someone tackled Animalator who easily tossed the person off and saw that it was Z. "You're brave kid I give you that, but you don't know who you are dealing with!" Amimalator said as he fire lasers from his eyes and hit Z, but the beam did nothing to Z as well. "Aw, don't tell me you know your animal spirit is."

"I don't," Z replied.

"Then you're coming with me until I'm able to transform you," Animalator said, "Tengas tie him up."

The Tengas did what they were told and tied Z up then put in the truck filled with different animals.

After a while the truck stopped and the door open and the Tengas were taking the caged animals into an old warehouse before they took Z and put him in a cage.

Z looked around to see the warehouse full of different kinds of animals that were once people. Good job Tengas," Animalator said, once the trucks are emptied we can go back out and turn more people into animals. They will never figure out that they have to figure out why they are the animals that they are.

Z took this moment to cut the rope and pull up his Communicator.

* * *

The Rangers were driving through the town looking for the monster until the Communicators started to beep. The Rangers stopped to answer, "What is it?" Tyler said.

"Guys, come to the abandoned train yard, the monster is in the warehouse," Z said though the Communicator.

"You heard him guys," Tyler said as they got the Power Cycle ready, "Let's go!"

The Rangers used the turbo drive to get to the abandon train yard. They left the Power Cycle behind and slowly approached the warehouse. They saw all the people who've been turned to animals and Animalator as well.

"Okay Tengas let's get the next batch of humans!" Animalator announced.

"We won't let you!" Tyler shouted as he and the other Rangers rushed in.

"Power Rangers? How did you find this place?" Animalator questioned.

"That would be me," Z said getting their attention.

"What are you doing here Z?" Emile asked.

"I'll tell you once you take care of this monster," Z replied.

The Tengas were ready to fight but Animalator stopped them. "I'll take care of them myself," it said as it charged at the Rangers again.

Paige grabbed an empty cage and kicked at Animalator tripping it.

Animalator quickly got up and the eagles mouth opened up and fired glowing needles at the Rangers, hitting them.

The monster jumped into the air and tried to slam the ram and rhino heads on the Rangers, the Rangers got out the way and Chris kicked it away.

The frog head open its mouth and a long tongue shot out and wrapped around Chris. "Get over here!" Animalator shouted as it drag Chris to it.

Chris saw a chance and jumped and kicked the monster as it dragged him in.

Animalator was staggered from the attack as Jon and Emile punched it out of the warehouse.

* * *

Back on the moon, Zedd and Rita were wondering why they were the animals that they are. "Why could I be a fox?" Rita wondered.

"Well foxes were thought as cunning and quick thinkers," Zedd replied.

"Yeah, know that you think about I had a lot of plans the almost defeated the Power Rangers," Rita said, "And if I remembered right lions were thought of as power and royalty."

"Yes that would fit me quite well," Zedd said. The two started to glow again and they returned to normal. "Finally back to our glorious selves!"

"Now let's see what Animalator is doing," Rita said as she looked though her telescope and saw Aminalator fighting the Rangers. "Looks like it needs help."

"Might as well," Zedd said.

Rita and Zedd crossed their staffs and shouted, "Make our monster grow!" lightning shot down and hit Animalator, making it grow into a giant.

"Try me now Rangers!" Animalator shouted.

The Rangers nodded to each other and got ready to summon their Zords

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and seven balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zord were flying to the Earth.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

Animalator tried to punch the Megazord but the Megazord easily dodge it and grabbed the monster and tossed it to the ground.

"Let's see you Rangers do something when I do this," Animalator said as the frog head lunched its tongue at the Megazord and wrapped it around it.

"Is he really serious?" Brittany asked.

"Then let's show him the error of his ways," Tyler said as the Megazord started to fly.

"You can fly?" Animalator shouted as it was being lifted.

The Megazord flew around hoping to have the monster let go, but it wouldn't.

"We need the Spirit Sword!" Tyler shouted as a golden beam fell from the sky and cut the tongue off.

Animalator crashed as the Megazord claimed the glowing beam and the beam formed into its sword.

"You think that will stop me!" Animalator shouted.

The Spirit Sword started to glow in the Rangers' color as the Rangers' spirits flew around.

The Megazord slashed it sword creating a beam of energy hitting Animalator.

"Okay you got me," Animalator said as it fell and exploded.

* * *

Zedd slammed his fist on the balcony, "Curse the Rangers and their new Zords!" he shouted.

"Well Lord Zedd it seem you might to step up your game now," Goldar said as he walked in with a mop and bucket.

"Shut up and get to cleaning!" Zedd shouted before he sat back in his throne, "I'll find a way to stop the Spirit Zords and when that happens I'll be more powerful than Mephiles."

* * *

Later that day, the police arrived to help with the people who became animals. Z was leaning against the wall as Tyler approached him. "What were you thinking Z?" Tyler asked.

"I just wanted to know my animal spirit," Z replied, "but he couldn't do it. But at least I was able to help you find this place."

"Z you know that was reckless and you can't morph," Tyler said.

"I know," Z replied again as he started to walk away, "The monster said that the people need to realize why that animal and accept it if they want to return to normal."

"And where are you going?" Tyler asked again.

"I'm going to take care of the jammers the monster used," Z replied before he turned back to Tyler, "And Alpha told me that our new mentor will be here tomorrow afternoon."

A/N: Here is the first chapter of Series 3 hope you like it and the monster was submitted by Coin of Light and Darkness.


	73. Ch 71: Two Birds, One Threat

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 71: Two Birds, One Threat

It was a new day and the Rangers were waiting at the Command Center for their new temporary mentor.

"Who do you think our mentor will be?" Brittany asked.

"I bet it's an older Ranger," Chris said.

"Well she's not a Ranger but she was a mentor to Power Rangers," Alpha said.

Before the Rangers can say anything, there was a white flash in the chamber and a woman in a white gown and face shroud, "Greetings Rangers," she started, "I am Dimitria."

"Dimitria? As in the same one who helped the Turbo Rangers?" Tyler asked.

"Correct," Dimitria replied, "Until Zordon returns to normal I will act as your mentor." Then Dimitria disappeared and reappeared in the empty tube. "I'll guide you to the best of my ability especially against the demons."

* * *

On the moon, Rita was disgusted at what she saw. "Zedd, you won't believe who came to Earth?"

Zedd sighed and replied, "I give up. Who?"

"It's Dimitria!"

"Dimitria, as in Divatox's sister?" Zedd said, "Why would the Rangers summon her?"

"Maybe something happened to Zordon?" Rito suggested as he entered with a mop.

"That's stupid!" Zedd shouted, "And right now we need to find a way to defeat the Power Rangers!"

"**I think I have the solution to this**," Darkseid said as her spirit manifested in the throne room, **"I will grant you the ability to summon demons."**

A deck of cards soon appeared on the arm of Zedd's throne. "We get demons this time, they will be perfect to fight the Power Ranger!" Rita said.

"I agree," Zedd said as he picked up the cards, "Are these the same cards Z used?"

"**Unfortunately the seal that the Shadow Ranger made months ago was different,"** Darkseid said, **"He had the lost general deck. But I assure you that these demons will be powerful."**

Zedd was shuffling though the deck until he came across a card that had two humanoid figures covered in feathers but the difference was that one was white and had a spear and had a wing on its right side while other one was black with a staff and its wing on the left side.

"Let's summon these demons," Zedd shouted as he tossed the cards in the middle of the room. The card turned into energy and it materialized into the two demons that were on the card.

"I am Hrigt," the white demon said with a male voice.

"And I am Fetl," the black demon introduced itself with female voice.

"And we are the Birds of Prey!"

"Excellent," Zedd said, "You will be perfect to destroy the Power Rangers. Go to Earth and attack."

"We will do it," Hrigt said as they teleported to Earth.

* * *

At the Command Center, the alarms were going off. "Ayeyaiyai! There's another attack!" Alpha said.

"Alpha put it on the viewing globe," Dimitria instructed.

Alpha did what Dimitria told him and on the viewing globe it showed the Birds of Prey scaring people from the park.

"Bird monster?" Paige said.

"More like Demons," Dimitria said, "We are not sure what they are capable of but Alpha and I will check the Dawn Rangers' databanks for answers."

"Then we'll hold of these Demons," Tyler siad, " It's Morphin Time!"

Emile was standing on the edge of an island in his Ninjetti outfit and a shark jumped out of the water. Emile jumped into the water and swam with the shark. His Power Suit appeared on his body and the shark glowed green and became his helmet. Emile jumped out of the water and on the island and posed. "Shark!"

Brittany was standing in the middle of the wetlands in her Ninjetti outfit and a crane flew over her. Brittany followed the crane as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the crane glowed pink and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Crane!"

Chris was standing in the middle of the woods in his Ninjetti outfit and a wolf ran past him. Chris started to chase the wolf as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the wolf glowed blue and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Wolf!"

Paige was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a panther ran past her. Paige started to chase the panther as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the panther glowed orange and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Panther!"

Haley was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a bear ran past her. Paige started to chase the bear as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the bear glowed yellow and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Bear!"

Jon was standing in the middle of the tropical forest in his Ninjetti outfit and an ape ran past him. Jon started to chase the ape as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the ape glowed red and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Ape!"

Tyler was standing at the edge of a cliff in his Ninjetti out and a falcon was circling above him. Tyler jumped into the air as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the falcon glowed white and became his helmet. he lands and posed. "Falcon!"

The Rangers arrived at the park to confront the two demons. "Ah Power Rangers, we were sent to get rid of you," Hrigt said.

"A lot of monster said that before and we destroyed them," Jon said.

"But as you can see we are different," Fetl said pointing her staff at the Rangers, "And we will defeat you!" Energy balls fired from her staff making the Rangers get out of the way.

Emile and Jon jumped towards the two Demons but they knocked the Rangers away. Chris , Brittany, and Paige pulled out their Blasters and pointed it at the Demons and pulled the trigger but they did nothing. "What's wrong with our Blasters?" Brittany asked.

While the Rangers weren't looking Hrigt swung his spear creating a beam that hit the Rangers.

"Come on let's use the Power Weapons!" Tyler shouted as he raised his hand waiting for his sword to materialize, but it never came.

"I don't know what you are waiting for but we are on a tight schedule," Hrigt said as he and Fetl crossed their weapons and fired swirling energy at the Rangers making an explosion that knocked the Rangers down.

"Now that is taken care of let us start our plan," Fetl said.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Hrigt replied as the two started to fly into the air.

At a certain height, Hrigt and Fetl were back to back and started to spin around looking like a white and black colored tornado with white and black feathers flying from it. The feathers gently landed around the town and the Demons disappeared.

* * *

Back on the moon, Hrigt and Fetl returned to the throne room. "What do you think you are doing here? You should be on Earth destroying the Power Rangers!" Zedd shouted.

"Relax Lord Zedd," Hrigt started, "We already have our plan set in motion."

"What is it?" Rita asked, "And I hope it is a good one!"

"It is," Fetl said, "The feathers we spread around the town will become portal in 24 hours. And with the feathers all covering the town they will make a portal large enough to take the entire town to the Other Realm."

"And no humans can survive in the Other Realm," Hrigt added.

Zedd chuckled at the plan, "Such a cunning plan, why waste our energy destroying the Power Rangers while it would be easier to send them away."

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha was scanning the feather that. "Any idea what the feather is?" Chris asked.

Alpha stopped scanning the feather and turned to the Rangers, "According to the scan; it's a regular feather."

"Why would they spread a lot feathers if they don't do anything?" Haley asked.

"If the feathers don't do anything, would they leave them around?" Dimitria said.

"Who knows," Tyler said, "Why couldn't we summon our weapons in the fight?"

"That's simple," Alpha replied, "Since you upgraded your powers the weapons are obsolete now. But don't worry I've been working on new weapons for all of you."

"Really?" Paige perked head up.

"The weapons are still being developed," Dimitria said, "For now return home and wait for the next attack."

"Before we go, can you check my Morpher?" Z asked.

"Sure thing Z," Alpha said.

* * *

The next day was the first day back from spring break. The only topic that was going around school is the Power Rangers' new look and the feather storm that happened yesterday. The Rangers gathered at the table, trying to figure out what the feathers are about. "So does anyone have any idea why would those demons spread feathers around the town?" Jon started.

"So far I can only find that back with Lightspeed Rescue they had feathers around the city and they were used to destroy the city when the explode," Emile said.

"I highly doubt that they would do something like that," Haley said.

They were soon interrupted by the sound of the bell telling the student to get to class. "We'll finish this later," Tyler said as the Rangers nodded and left for class.

Outside of the school, Hrigt and Fetl were preparing to attack. "Are sure this is a good idea?" Hrigt asked Fetl.

"I'm sure," Fetl replied "What's the point of destroying a town without having some fun."

Fetl raised her staff and fired balls of energy at the school building, causing the school to shake.

The shake caused the students to panic and the same thought was in the Rangers' mind, 'It's too early for an attack!'

As the students started to evacuate the school, the Rangers sneaked away to morph. When the Rangers reached an empty room they hear their Communicators go off. When they answered they heard Dimitria speaking, "Rangers, Alpha has completed your new weapons. Morph and prepare to receive your weapons."

"It's Morphin Time!"

In a flash of light the Rangers were in their Power Suits. "Bittany, you will now wield the Crane Fan." A pink metal fan appeared in Brittany's hand. "Emile, yours will be the Shark Tonfa." A pair of green tonfa with blades appeared in Emile's hands. "Chris you will now use the Wolf Katana." A katana in a blue sheath appeared in his hand. "Paige you will now have the Panther Claws." A pair of claw gantlets appeared on her arm. "Haley yours is the Bear Hammer." A large yellow hammer appeared next to Haley. "Jon you'll have the Ape Bo," A red rod appeared in his hand with gold metal ends. "And Tyler you will now wield the Falcon Crossbow." In Tyler hands is a white crossbow where the lath looks like a pair of wings. "These are your Spirit Weapons may they serve you well in battle."

"Come on guys let's test out these new weapons," Tyler said as he lead the team outside.

The Rangers came out where Fetl stopped fire the energy balls at the school at the sight of the Rangers. "So you finally you came." Hrigt said.

"Well we are going to stop you this time with our new weapons!" Paige said as the Rangers got ready to fight.

Hrigt and Fetl cross their weapons and fired beams at the Rangers. Tyler jumped into the air and fired energy bolts at the demons hitting them.

Haley took her hammer and slammed it to the ground making Hrigt and Fetl lose their balance.

The Hrigt and Fetl flew into the air but Brittany swung her fan making a gust of wind that made the demons fall back down.

Emile and Paige charged at the demons with their weapons out and knocked them down.

Jon landed next the demons and used his bo to hold them down. "Now Chris!" he shouted.

Chris got his katana ready as it was covered with a blue aura. "Wolf Slash!" with a quick motion he swung his sword out of his sheath and blue energy flew from the sword that slowly transformed into a pack of wolves charging at the demons.

Jon got out of the way in time as the energy hit the demons making them sending them flying.

"Nice one Chris," Haley congratulate.

The two demons returned and the Rangers can tell that they were mad. "How could you fight like that while yesterday you couldn't hit us!" Fetl shouted.

"We just needed some new weapons," Haley simply replied as the Rangers took their fighting stances, "And now we are ready to stop you."

* * *

Zedd was furious at what he saw, "Blasted Power Rangers! They are always prepared!"

"Then those demons should be prepare to fight even more," Rita said.

Zedd reached for his staff and crossed it with Rita's, but Rita was slashed with water. "What's the big idea!" she shouted as she turned to her husband to see that he had a mop.

Zedd was glowing red as he saw that his staff was gone. "I'm going to kill who ever took my staff!" he shouted as he stormed out of the throne room.

"Looks like it's up to me," Rita said, "Magic Wand make my monsters grow!" Rita tossed her staff towards Earth and it landed near Hrigt and Fetl. The red jewel on the staff glowed as the ground shook and opened up releasing a vent of steam that made the demons grow into giants.

"We crush you now Power Rangers!" Hrigt shouted as he tried to step on the Rangers.

The Rangers were able to dodge the giant the foot and got read to summon their Zords.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and seven balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zord were flying to the Earth.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"Let's see you Rangers handle us in the sky," Hrigt said as he and Fetl started to fly.

"Fine we'll meet you in the sky," Tyler said as the Megazord caught a golden beam that became the Spirit Sword and it started to flew after the demons.

Hrigt charge at the Megazord with his spear out in front and the Megazord blocked the attack.

While the Rangers' attention was on Hrigt, Fetl pointed her staff and fired balls of energy at the Megazord, knocking it slightly.

The Megazord turned to Fetl and Hrigt swung his spear to hit the back of the Megazord.

"They're double teaming us," Emile pointed out.

"We just need keep them both in sight," Tyler said as the Megazord flew backward to see the two demons.

"What wrong Power Rangers?" Fetl asked, "Do you realize that you are out of your league?"

"We are masters of the sky, and we will defeat you," Hrigt said as he and Fetl were back to back again and started to spin around looking like a white and black colored tornado with white and black feathers flying from it, but this time they saw the feathers were flying directly at the Megazord and when they made contact they were like daggers hit it.

"Just what's with these feathers?" Paige shouted.

"Who knows, we just need to finish this fight," Tyler said as the Megazord's sword started to glow in the Rangers' color as the Rangers' spirits flew around. Then the Megazord charged at the two demons while being bombarded with their feathers.

As the Megazord got close to the demons it slashed its sword causing a beam of energy to hit one of them.

Hrigt stopped spinning as he watched Fetl fall to the ground below and exploding whe she hit the ground.

"No!" Hrigt shouted, "You'll pay for this Power Rangers, you haven't seen the last of me!" Hrigt's wing grew larger and covered his body then slowly disappears.

* * *

At the site where Fetl exploded, Hrigt, who was back to his normal size, was looking for something. "Fetl, I know that you're here!" he shouted.

"Hrigt," a weak voice said causing Hrigt to run over to see find the fallen demon under a tree.

"Fetl," Hrigt said as he took the tree off of Fetl, "Fetl please speak to me."

"Hrigt, I'm fading fast," Fetl said weakly, "We cannot let the Power Rangers destroy our card." Then a gray egg appeared in her hands, "Take good care of our chick, it is the only hope we have left."

When Hrigt took the egg Fetl slowly faded away to nothingness. "I promise I will make the Power Rangers pay."

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived to see what news that Alpha and Dimitria had. "Welcome back Rangers," Dimitria said, "First off we'll like to congratulate you on your victory against the demons."

"Thank, but one got away so we didn't win yet," Jon said.

"True but when you destroyed Fetl, all her feathers disappeared with her foiling any of their plans," Alpha explained.

"So what's the news," Emile asked.

"Alpha and Dimitria figured out how I can regain my Morphing Powers," Z said getting the attention of the Rangers.

"Really? How?" Brittany asked.

"I need to go to the Eternal Light like you guys did," Z replied.

"But what about school?" Chris asked.

"My clone that you are talking to will go to school for me," Z said as he walked from another part of the chamber.

"Wait how did…" Emile started.

"My clone is just a manifestation of darkness, but he can only last for a short time," Z explained.

"Well if the Eternal Light is the only thing that can help you, then we wish you luck," Tyler said.

Thank you," Z said, "See you when I'm a new Ranger." Z then teleported out of the Command Center.

* * *

On the moon, Z passed over the palace and Hrigt returned to the throne room where Zedd and Rita were waiting. "How dare you return to us after what happened!" Zedd shouted.

"I'm sorry Lord Zedd, we didn't expect the Rangers to stop us," Hrigt replied.

"What about the feathers you set around?" Rita asked.

"Without Fetl feathers my feathers won't create the portals," Hrigt said.

"Then you are worthless!" Zedd shouted.

"Wait let me make it up to you in some way," Hrigt pleaded.

"I got an idea," Zedd said calmly, "I want you to follow the Shadow Ranger to Phaedos and destroy him and the Eternal Light!"

"As you wish," Hrigt said as he flew off the balcony to follow the Shadow Ranger.

A/N: Sorry for being late I was swamped with extra school work but I'll try to get the next chapter done.


	74. Ch 72: The Invincible Rito

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 72: The Invincible Rito

On Phaedos, Z arrived at the ruins of the Ninjetti. "Hello?" he called out, "Is anyone here?"

Then an owl landed in front of him and transformed into Dulcea. "I am Dulcea, why are you are you trespassing on sacred ground."

Z did a quick bow to Dulcea and said, "I'm sorry. But my name is Z and I'm the Shadow Rangers of the Lux lucis Vis."

"If you are of Lux lucis Vis, then why didn't you join the others when they came?" Dulcea questioned.

"There wasn't enough power to send me here with them," Z replied, "I need help."

"Why should I help you?"

"I need unlock my animal spirit," Z started, "A monster that attacked our town and it turns us into our animal spirits but couldn't work on me. I thought maybe you can show me my animal spirit, like you did with the team."

"Fine." she approached the Ranger and placed her hand on his head. In a few moments she removed her hand from and stared at the young Ranger, "Your animal spirit is trapped within your darkness."

"What?"

"A traumatic event must of blocked your animal spirit," Dulcea started to explain, "Only the Eternal Light can release your animal spirit."

"Then tell me where to go."

Dulcea pointed to the jungle, "The Temple of the Eternal Light is in the jungle protected by the illusion."

Z did a small bow and said, "Thank you." And Z walked towards the jungle without another word.

* * *

On the moon, Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina were cleaning the palace walls. "I can't believe that Zedd and Rita wants us clean the entire palace!" Goldar complained.

"If you think about, joining Mephiles was the only choice we had," Scorpina said.

Rito wasn't saying anything, just washing the castle walls, but saw Finster placing a tray of potions on the table in his shop. "Hey Finster! What are you working on?" he asked.

Finster turned to Rito, "I will never tell you anything."

Rito waited for Finster to leave his shop and entered the shop himself. "Okay Finster what are you working on," he said as he checked the bottles of potions. "A growth potion, shrinking potion, an invincibility potion…" Rito paused for a second and grabbed the small bottle of red liquid. "An invincibility potion. If I was invincible I could possibly defeat Power Rangers."

* * *

At school, six of the Rangers were staying after school for chorale practice. "Okay everyone from the top!" The teacher called out.

"On top of what?" Everyone looked up to see a group of Demon Tengas above the stage.

The students started to scream as they ran out of the auditorium. The Rangers sighed before they got ready, "We summon the power of the Ninjetti!"

In a flash of light the Rangers were Ninjetti outfit ready to fight.

The Tengas flew towards the Rangers and tried to grab them with their claws. The Rangers dodge the attack kicked the Tengas.

A Tenga charged at Tyler, but he grabbed the Tenga and tossed it to the ground.

Then a pink blur past the Tenga causing them to fall down, "Hey guys, sorry for being late guys," Brittany said as she appeared next to the Rangers.

"Good the Rangers are all here," Rito said as he teleported in front of the Tengas.

"Rito? I thought Zedd and Rita would of kicked you after you stabbed them in the back to served Mephiles," Chris pointed out.

"Well right now we are serving as maids for their palace," Rito said, "But after I defeat you my sister will forgive me."

"How can you defeat the seven of us?" Paige asked.

Rito pulled out the bottle of red liquid, "With this." He drank the liquid and then Rito started to turn red. "Oh yeah I can feel it now!"

The Rangers pulled out their Spirit Weapons and got ready to fight. Tyler fired energy bolts but Rito raised his hands and deflected the bolts. "Is that all you got!"

"How is that possible?" Jon said.

"Come on let's do it," Chris said as he got his katana ready. He and Jon charged at Rito and swung their weapons only to have their weapons bounce off of Rito.

"Nice try!" Rito shouted as he hit the two Rangers with his swords.

"Nothing is working on him," Chris said.

"Maybe we should hit him all at once?" Emile suggested.

"Good idea!" Tyler said, "Okay guys let's do this!"

"Right!" The Rangers jumped into the air and swung their weapons down on him but Rito used his sword to block all the weapons.

"Oh come on Rangers," Rito said with a yawn, "Do I really need to defeat you all like this." Rito swung his sword around knocking all the Rangers to the ground.

The Rangers started to glow and teleported away, "Oh well, let's go to the city!"

* * *

On the moon, Rita was franticly looking for her brother. "Rito! Rito! Where did that bumbling skull head go! Finster!"

Finster walked into the throne room, "Yes my queen," he answered.

"Have you seen my dimwitted brother today?"

"Well I saw him washing the palace with Goldar and Scorpina earlier. Then he had the nerve to ask me what I was..." Finster trailed off when he realized something, "Don't tell me he didn't."

Did what?" Rita asked as finster made his way back to his shop.

"Oh dear Rito took my one of my potions," he said.

"Start explaining Finster!" Rita demanded.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived demorphed. "Just what happened out there?" Paige asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Alpha said, "What happened?"

"Well from what we can see Rito took a potion and he became stronger," Chris said.

"Are you sure that Rito is stronger?" Dimitria asked.

"He was able to deflect all our attacks and took us down easily," Haley said, "We need to find a way to stop him."

"What if the way to stop Rito isn't with force?" Dimitria said.

"Not with force?" Emile repeated, "How can we stop Rito if we don't fight?"

"Maybe with what Dimitria is trying to say is that defeating Rito isn't by fighting," Alpha explained.

This made the Rangers think about what Alpha was saying until Tyler started, "If you think about it Rito took a potion to gain this power."

"Yeah and all those spells and potions usually wear off or the Rangers find a way to reverse it," Haley added.

"So what would we need to do?" Jon asked.

"Well to reverse it we would need a sample of the potion," Alpha said.

"Since we don't have a sample, we need to wait for it to wear off," Tyler pointed out as he pulled out his Morpher, "You guys ready to hold Rito off?"

The others nodded as they got their Morphers out. "It's Morphin Time!"

Emile was standing on the edge of an island in his Ninjetti outfit and a shark jumped out of the water. Emile jumped into the water and swam with the shark. His Power Suit appeared on his body and the shark glowed green and became his helmet. Emile jumped out of the water and on the island and posed. "Shark!"

Brittany was standing in the middle of the wetlands in her Ninjetti outfit and a crane flew over her. Brittany followed the crane as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the crane glowed pink and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Crane!"

Chris was standing in the middle of the woods in his Ninjetti outfit and a wolf ran past him. Chris started to chase the wolf as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the wolf glowed blue and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Wolf!"

Paige was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a panther ran past her. Paige started to chase the panther as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the panther glowed orange and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Panther!"

Haley was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a bear ran past her. Paige started to chase the bear as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the bear glowed yellow and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Bear!"

Jon was standing in the middle of the tropical forest in his Ninjetti outfit and an ape ran past him. Jon started to chase the ape as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the ape glowed red and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Ape!"

Tyler was standing at the edge of a cliff in his Ninjetti out and a falcon was circling above him. Tyler jumped into the air as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the falcon glowed white and became his helmet. He lands and posed. "Falcon!"

* * *

Rito and the Tengas were walking on the streets of Youngstown, where Rito was firing flamethrower at buildings, cars, and whatever he feels like destroying. But Rito sighed to the destruction, "Thing are sure boring without the Power Rangers."

Then there was a gust of wind that made them all turn to see the Ranger on another street walking to the villains, with the Spirit Weapons ready. "Well Rito we hope you're ready for us to kick your ass."

"Good Power Rangers," Rito said as he pulled his sword out, "Now I'll take care of you guys myself. Tengas stand down and watch over that Grow Grenade."

"Right," a Tenga agreed.

"Rangers go!" Tyler commanded.

Haley slammed her hammer causing the ground to shake and make Rito lose some of his balance. Emile and Paige charged at Rito and grabbed his legs.

"What are you doing?" Rito shouted as got ready to swing his sword, but Chris used his katana to block Rito's sword.

Haley and Jon swung their weapons at the skeleton general that knocked back a few feet. "What _are_ you trying to accomplish? I'm already stronger then you," Rito said as a jet pack appeared on his back, "In fact I should take care of you now."

Rito took fight over the Rangers and fired his weapon, hitting all the Rangers.

Tyler saw a flag hanging on the side of the building and fired his crossbow causing the flag to fly off and hit Rito. "Oh ha ha White Ranger," Rito said with annoyance in his voice. Brittany to this chance to use her fan to create a small tornado that made Rito spin around and around. "Okay, invincibility doesn't prevent you from getting dizzy," Rito mutter as he landed on the ground, try to keep his footing. "Alright Ranger time to show you my new technique!"

Rito used the flamethrower to cover his sword with fire, "Rito's Flaming Strike!" He swung his sword creating a wave of fire that knocked the Rangers to the ground. "Rito was laughing at the sight of the Rangers, "Now do see what you are dealing with Powerless Ranger! You can all kiss my boney ass!"

As Rito was taunting the fallen Rangers, Rito started to return to his normal color. Tyler and Brittany smiled as they got up. "Well Rito we still got something up our sleeves," Brittany said.

"Bring it," was Rito's only response.

With a swing of her fan Brittany and created a gust of wind where her animal spirit flew with it. "Crane's Flight!"

Tyler fired his crossbow and the bolts turned into his animal spirit. "Falcon's Soar!"

When the animal spirits hit Rito the force was too great for him that it sent him flying into a building. "Okay how did that hurt?" he questioned, "I'm suppose to be…" Then Rito noticed that he wasn't red anymore. "Oh great I'm not invincible anymore."

"Okay Rangers, it's time to end this," Tyler said as the team got ready to fight again.

"Well I think it's time to take this to the big level Rangers," Rito said, "Tengas toss me the Grow Granade!"

"Oh!" a Tengas said as it tried to get the Grow Grenade. But the rest of the Tengas were in a commotion that they didn't notice that the small ball was removed and the grenade fell at their feet. There was a giant vent of steam that caused the Tengas to grow into giants.

"Hey look at us!" a Tenga shouted.

"Now we are living large!"

"Well didn't see that coming," Rito said, "But it will do. See ya!" Rito then teleported away leaving the Rangers with the giant Tengas.

"Hey guys let's go and destroy the city!" A Tenga suggested.

"Eight Tengas and one Megazord, do you think that it will be fair for them?" Chris said.

"Let's just take care of those fools," Emile said.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and seven balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zord were flying to the Earth.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"Guys I'll use the Flacon Zord to give you cover," Tyler said as his Zord flew around the city.

"Roger that," Jon said as the first Tenga started to charge at the Megazord. The Megazord easily dodged the Tenga and punched it away.

"Into the sky!" A Tenga shouted as three Tengas took flight.

"I don't think so!" Tyler shouted as the Falcon Zord fired beams from its mouth hitting the Tengas.

Out of nowhere Tengas grabbed the Megazord and started to lift it up, "We got it!"

"Bad move," Paige said.

The Megazord swung it's legs and the Panther Zord started to claw at the Tengas while the Shark Zord bite the Tengas.

"We need the Spirit Sword!" Jon shouted as a golden beam fell from the sky and hit the Tengas that held the Megazord.

The beam landed in the Megazord's hand and became its sword. "Let's finish this fight," Jon said.

"Right!"

The Spirit Sword started to glow in the Rangers' color as the their spirits flew around.

The Megazord slashed it sword creating a beam of energy hitting all the Tengas.

"So this is what it's like to fight a Megazord!" a Tenga shouted as they fell and exploded.

* * *

On the moon, Rito was sneaking back in the palace. "And where were you?" Rita asked surprising her brother.

"Well I was…" Rito was trying to make an excuse.

"I bet that you went to Earth to fight the Rangers," Zedd said.

"I had a good reason," Rito started to plead.

"We know," Rita started, "And I never been so proud of you!" Rito was surprised at this.

"You are not mad?" Rito asked.

"Are you kidding, you brought the Rangers to their knees and you even show us that we can make Tengas into giants," Zedd explained.

"And for doing a good job, you are off punishment," Rita added.

"Really, ah thanks sis!" Rito said as he hugged his sister.

"Alright don't get mushy," Rita said pushing her brother off, "And Goldar, Scorpina I know you are listening and get back to work!"

* * *

In Boardman, The Rangers were back at school getting their stuff that they left behind. "Thing are getting crazier since we got our new powers," Jon said.

"We are face dangerous monsters, Tengas can become giants now," Haley said.

"Just another day as Power Rangers," Tyler said.

"Let's be prepared for the next crazy monster," Paige said getting a few nods from the other Rangers.

A/N: Sorry for being so late but I've been busy and I'm starting run out of monster ideas. I got a few more monsters but if you fans have some ideas you can submit them.


	75. Ch 73: Stick Together

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 73: Stick Together

It was late day at school, it was the last period where older students have their last period or leave school earlier. And some students stay behind for some things. At this time Chris and Emile were in the school's library.

"Is this the book?" Emile asked grabbing one of the books off the shelf.

"Don't think so," Chris said.

"Okay, I think there is another book over here," Emile said walking to another shelf.

Outside in the hallway, Tyler noticed the two and decided to walk up to the two. "Hey guys," he greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Tyler, I got a project to finish up and Emile is here helping me."

"Well since we have no practice today I thought I could help Chris out," Emile explained, "But I think Jon and Haley are practicing on their dance for the concert."

"And if I remember correctly Paige and Brittany are going out for a bit," Chris added.

"That's good to know everyone is busy with other things other than our other commitments," Tyler said getting nods from the two other Rangers.

* * *

On the moon, Rita was watching the Rangers with an evil smile. "I know that face," Zedd started as he approached his wife, "You have an evil scheme."

"Oh Zeddy, you can read me like a book," Rita giggled, "I do have a plan to get rid of the Power Rangers. It involves a new spell that I learned."

"What spell is it?" Zedd asked wanting to know.

"Just watch the blue and green dweebs," Rita said as she pointed her staff at Earth and fired a purple beam.

* * *

In the library, Emile was reaching for a book on a high shelf, with Chris next to him. The two didn't notice the purple beam hitting them. The moment the beam hit, the shelf Emile was reaching for fell making all the books fall on Chris.

"What was that for?" Chris almost shouted.

"I'm sorry Chris, I didn't mean to do that," Emile apologized.

"Like hell, you had to do that on purpose!" Chris said

"What is your problem, I apologized already!" Emile argued back.

* * *

In the school auditorium, Jon and Haley were practicing for a dance number for the upcoming concert.

"Okay Jon let's try again," Haley said.

"Alright," Jon said as they got in position for the dance.

The two started the choreography and in the middle of the dance a purple beam hit the two and Haley fall to the ground. "You tripped me!" she accused.

"No I didn't, you tripped on your own!" Jon shouted back.

* * *

At the local plaza, Paige and Brittany were checking out the stores. "Want to check out this store?" Paige asked.

"Sure," Brittany replied.

The purple beam hit the two as Paige opened the door and hit Brittany. "What was that for!" she shouted.

"I didn't do anything!"Paige shouted back, "You ran into it!"

-)

Zedd was watching what was happening on Earth. "Oh that's rich Rita," he said, "What is that spell?"

"I call it 'It Your Fault' spell," Rita replied, "When the Rangers are with the other they were zapped with they will have accidents."

"But what if they stay away from each?" Zedd asked his wife.

"Don't worry; Rito is getting something for you to make a monster," Rita replied with a twinkle in her eye.

As if on cue Rito walked into the throne room with a box, "Okay sis, why did you send me to get a bunch of glue?" he asked.

Zedd gave an evil chuckle when he figured out his wife's plan, "Now I see what you got planned." Zedd raised his staff over the box, "Arise!"

Lightning hit the box and all the glue poured out and formed into a humanoid blob, "Sticky Glue has arise!" it shouted in a deep voice.

"Now Sticky Glue go and take care of the Power Rangers," Zedd commanded.

"As you wish my lord," the monster said as it teleported to Earth.

* * *

Back at the library, Chris and Emile were picking up books until their Communicators went off. The two answered it. "Rangers, there is a monster in the park," Dimitria said, "Tyler won't be able to make it."

The two nodded before they grabbed their stuff and walked towards the door and both tripped each other.

* * *

At the park, people were running from the glob of a monster. "You can run from me, but can you run from yourselves!" Sticky Glue shouted as it extended its hands at two people and slammed them together.

"Stop right there!" Jon shouted as the Rangers arrived with weapons in hand.

"Six Rangers? Where is the seventh?" Sticky Glue asked.

"We are more than enough to stop you," Paige said.

"Try me," Sticky Glue taunted as the Rangers got ready.

"Don't trip me," Emile told Chris.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you," Chris replied.

The two Rangers jumped into the air ready to attack the monster. "Too easy!" it shouted as its hand grabbed the two Ranger's legs and slammed them together.

Haley slammed her hammer on the ground, causing Sticky Glue to wobble. "That was worthless," Jon mocked.

"Let's see you do better," Haley said.

"Gladly," Jon said as he swung his bo at monster.

The glob monster dodged the attack, "I see some trust issues here," it said as it grabbed an arm from Jon and Haley and slammed them together.

Paige and Brittany sighed at what they saw, "Pathetic," Paige said.

"Tell me about it," Brittany replied.

"Don't think I forgot about you!" Sticky Glue shouted as it grabbed the last two female Rangers' backs and slammed them together. "Well Rangers, I'm starting to dry out so I'll be back another time." Sticky Glue then teleported out of there, soon followed by the Rangers being teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were dimorph as they landed on the floor. They all raise their heads to see Tyler standing in front of them. "What was that?" he asked a little irritation in his voice.

"Well…" Jon started to explained as got up, but he noticed that his right forearm was connected be an clear substance to Haley's left forearm.

"What is this?" Haley asked.

Emile and Chris saw that they were connected by the legs with clear substance, while the clear substance connected Paige and Brittany by their backs.

"Looks like some sort of glue," Alpha said, "Stickly Glue must of put it on you when he touched you."

"So how do we get rid of this stuff?" Paige asked as she and Brittany struggled to get up.

"I don't know," Alpha said as he took out a small device and scanned the Rangers. "Oh, I'm sorry Rangers but it will take a while to figure out how to break this substance."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Chris asked.

"Well it seems some civilians were hit the same glue," Tyler said, "So they might get go easy on them until this is over. Till then you just have to make due."

The other Rangers were about to argue back but they all fell to the ground. Tyler buried his face into his hand, "You better figure it out fast Alpha."

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were laughing at happened to the Rangers. "Oh this rich! With the Rangers stuck together they won't be able stop us!"

"Well along with that spell Rita used the Rangers will be stuck forever," Sticky Glue said as he walked into the throne room.

"Not to brag, but it could be my most brilliant plan," Rita said.

"I agree and I won't fail you," Sticky Glue said shaking Rita's hand, "And I won't fail you as well my lord." Sticky Glue shook Zedd's hand before it back to Earth.

"Ah Rita," Zedd started as he wrapped his arm around Rita, "This could be the best plan ever."

"I know Zeddy," Rita said as she did the same to her husband.

When the two tried to walk away, but they couldn't, "Rita, you can let go," Zedd said.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you," Rita replied.

* * *

The next day at school, there were multiple student who were hit by the glue monster and were stuck in a pair or more. The principle excused any students that have to miss class to those who were glued together. The six Rangers who glued together, were having problems of their own.

"Damn it Chris, we have to step in rhythm!" Emile shouted.

"Hey you were the one who tripped us both up!" Chris barked back.

In the cafeteria, Jon was finishing up on a paper, but due to his arm being glued to Haley's arm, so when he moves his arm he moves Haley's arm. "How much do you have to write!" Haley snapped at him.

"Well sorry, but due to the attack yesterday I couldn't finish it!" Jon shouted back.

Paige and Brittany were having the worst time out of all the Rangers, they kept falling down and they couldn't get comfortable anywhere. "Stop tripping me you klutz!" Paige shouted as the two girls are trying to get up again.

"Hey you are the one tripping me!"

From a distance Tyler sighed from what he was seeing. Z's copy walked up to him, "Please tell me that the real you is close to the temple," he said.

"Close, but it could still take some time," Z's copy said.

The day went on with the Rangers tripping over each other, but all hell broke loose during lunch time. The six Rangers were walking down the hallway and one of the pairs tripped making all of them fall. When they were all down the Rangers and they were arguing so loud that it was drawing in students. "Shut up!" Tyler shouted getting everyone's attention, "You six follow me."

The six Rangers did what their leader commanded and followed him to the empty music hallway. "What's wrong with you guys, ever since yesterday you guys can't go five minutes without biting each others' heads off," Tyler said, "You guys went through hell together for over a year and small accidents are driving you apart. Until you guys stop acting like children you are not to be Power Rangers."

"What!" the other Rangers shouted.

Tyler used this moment to use his Ninjetti powers to snatch the morphers that were hidden on their persons. "Now if you excuse me, I got some business to do," Tyler said before he teleported away.

* * *

At the Command Center, Tyler arrived and placed the morphers on the console. "Tyler why are you here?" Alpha said, "You should be at school."

"Sorry but I need to know if you figured out how to get the Rangers unglued," Tyler said.

"Well we found that the only way to unglue everyone is to destroy the monster," Alpha replied, "But with the Rangers have a spell on them that dose something different to them."

"How do we break the spell?" Tyler asked.

"Isn't there a word that is used all the time and has no meaning unless the person means it?" Dimitria asked.

Tyler was puzzled from what Dimitria said. "I think I know what you mean," Tyler said, "But for now I'm going after the monster."

"I you are going after the monster then take these new upgrades," Dimitria said.

Alpha pulled out a double barreled Blaster and what looked like a folded javelin, "Here Tyler your new Blaster and a Spirit Lance."

Tyler took the new sidearms and unfolded the Spirit Lance to see it looks the same only there were three points in triangle formation added at the end. "Thank you," Tyler said as folded the lance back up, "It's Morphin Time!"

Tyler was standing at the edge of a cliff in his Ninjetti out and a falcon was circling above him. Tyler jumped into the air as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the falcon glowed white and became his helmet. He lands and posed. "Falcon!"

At the park, Sticky Glue was wondering around looking for more people to stick together. "Where are those humans!" it shouted.

Then there was a lasers flying though the air and hit it. Sticky Glue turned to see Tyler. "Ah White Ranger we at last."

"Well it is unfortunate that you ran into me," Tyler started as he replaced his Blaster with a Spirit Lance, "Because I'll destroy you."

"Well I can't wait to stick to random objects," Sticky Glue said as it lashed its arm at Tyler, but he dodge the arm and countered. "Well looks like you are going to be a challenge."

"I'm a little bit more level headed then the other yesterday," Tyler said as he charged at the monster.

* * *

Back at school, the Rangers were still in the music hallway. "You know Tyler is right," Jon said, "We were acting immature."

"We're friends and we went through a lot together," Haley said.

"Yeah, we stared evil in the face," Paige said.

"And we destroyed the fabled Prince of Darkness," Emile added.

"As Rangers, we should of be able to settle this like adults," Brittany said.

"Everyone makes mistakes, even Power Rangers like us," Chris said, "Emile I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday, it wasn't your fault."

"Well I need to apologize too since I bit your head off too," Emile apologized.

"I'm also sorry for yelling at you Jon," Haley said, "You're getting those moves down perfectly."

"And I'm also sorry for yelling at you," Jon replied.

"Brittany, I'm also sorry for us fighting. I don't even know why we were fighting," Paige said.

"I feel the same way," Brittany said.

Then the Rangers felt something and looked at where they were glued to see that the marital slowly disappearing. "We're free!" Haley shouted in enjoyment.

"Come on guys, knowing Tyler might be doing we should help out," Jon said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed as they left the hallway to hide to teleport out of there.

* * *

Back at the fight, Sticky Glue was getting tired out. "How can you keep dodging my glue?" it asked.

Soon Sticky Glue felt something hitting its back and turn to see the morphed female Rangers firing their new Blaster at it. then the three male Rangers jumped into the air slashed their Spirit Lances down on the monster. "How? Rita's spell was to drive you apart!"

The Rangers gathered to their leader's side. "We're friends and as friends you can break us apart," Jon replied.

"Good to see you guys are back to normal," Tyler said as he got his lance ready, "Now let's show him what happens when we work together."

"Right!" the Rangers shouted as they got their lances ready.

The Rangers' lances started to glow in the Rangers' colors and the Rangers threw them at Sticky Glue.

The seven lances pierce right through the monster.

"I cannot believe this!" Sticky Glue yelled as it fell and exploded.

The lances returned to the Rangers' hands. "Power Rangers!"

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were noticing that the glue was slowly dissolving away. "Finally the glue is gone!" Zedd said.

"I know we haven't been that close since the honeymoon," Rita said, "Like the time we..."

"Don't want to hear it!" Rito interrupted from the other room.

* * *

At school, the students were relieved that the monster's glue was gone. The Rangers were able to sneak back in without anyone realizing that they were gone. "I'm so happy that were excused if we missed classed today," Emile said gathering the stuff he and the Rangers left behind.

"Amen to that," Paige said, "We got out and destroy the monster."

"Well just remember we can't make a habit out of it," Tyler added.

"We know," Chris said, "Let's just head to class."

* * *

On Pheados, Z was arriving at the Temple of the Eternal Light. "So this is the temple," Z whispered to himself.

Then Z felt someone kicking him in the back making him fall foward. "Thanks for bringing me here," a voice said.

Z looked up to see Hrigt pointing his spear at Z. "You," Z spat, "I thought my friends destroyed you."

"Well in terms the Rangers destroyed Fetl," Hrigt corrected, "But it won't matter once I destroy the Eternal Light, the Power Rangers will fall. And be gracious that I'm letting you live so you can witness the end of light."

"I don't think so!" Z shouted as he tossed a ball of darkness at the demon, forcing him away.

"Dark Power?" Hrigt said in amazement, "Can't believe a human can use it. But it won't be enough."

As Z got ready to fight the large door of the temple opened up and released a bright flash of light making Z wince from the brightness. "The light! It burns!" Hrigt shouted before he combusted into flames and then exploded.

"Welcome Shadow Ranger." Z look towards the light to see an older man in white robes. "I've been expecting you," he said in a gentle voice.

"Really? Then you know why I am here," Z said.

"Yes, you need me to help match your power with the rest of your team," the man said, "But in order to do that you must release the animal spirit in your darkness."

"But can you do it?" Z asked.

"I can't," the man replied, "It seems that your animal spirit used itself to fend the darkness from taking over your heart."

"What do I need to do then?" Z asked again.

"I don't know but I know someone in the darkness who might help," the man replied, "Would you want me to send you there?"

"I'll do anything to help my friends."

The man smiled at Z and used his power to turn Z into a ball of light and send him away."

* * *

In the Tengas' nest on the moon a large grey egg was starting to shake and crack.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the monster was submitted by Coin of Light and Darkness.


	76. Ch 74: Facing the Past

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 74: Facing the Past

In a dark cave, a figure covered in black and white feathers covering its body. "Finally," it said, "With the Gatekeeper's Staff I will be able to destroy the Power Rangers."

* * *

At the Commander Center, the Rangers were practicing with their new weapons. Few targets appeared behind Chris. "Chris behind you!" Brittany swung her fan to create a gust of wind that swooped up the targets.

Emile and Tyler pulled out their Blasters and fired at the targets.

Jon swung his bo at the targets knocking them towards his teammates. "Heads up!" he shouted.

Paige jumped into the air and used her claws to cut the targets. "Piece of cake," she said.

Haley swung her hammer hitting one and knocking to another targets.

"Okay guys let's practice one more thing before we take a break," Tyler said with the other Rangers. "Activate, holographic demon." Soon a digital copy of the past demon, Dark Mist, appeared in front of the Rangers. "Okay guys let's focus the light." The Rangers' fists started to glow in their colors and then they did a straight punch to fire beams of light at the digital monster.

The digital Dark Mist dodged the beams and tossed a few spikes from its large arm. Before the spikes hit the Rangers, they disappeared along with Dark Mist. "As usual, they keep dodging the attack," Emile said as the Rangers demorphed.

"Well let's rest for now before we figure out how to bind the enemy," Jon suggested.

The team agreed and left the training room and returned to the Power Chamber. "Rangers we saw your training, you're really improving," Alpha commented.

"Yeah but we still need to find a way to stop the enemies in their tracks," Paige said.

"Maybe to bind the enemy it takes something other than the Light Power," Dimitria said.

"I think I know what you are…" Tyler was interrupted by the alarms.

"Ayeyaiyai! Two demons are terrorizing the park!" Alpha shouted in panic.

"Alpha put the demons on the viewing globe," Dimitria instructed.

Alpha pressed a few button and the viewing globe showed the demons that surprised the Rangers. "Dancing Blade and Knightmare," Chris said, "But how is that possible?"

"Who knows, but we need to stop these demons again," Tyler said, "Let's do it!"

Tyler and the rest of the Rangers teleported out of the Command Center.

* * *

In the park, the Rangers arrived to see the two demons they defeated. "Ah Power Rangers, we meet again," Knightmare said.

"You two, how did you return?" Jon demanded to know.

"I'm afraid we cannot disclose that information," Dancing Blade said. as she jumped into the air and spin causing her hair to extend and hit Jon with the blade at the end.

The Rangers got their Spirit Weapons and started to fight the two demons.

Knightmare swung his large sword at the Rangers only to hit Chris and Haley. Jon and Paige jumped into the air and hit the demon with their weapon.

Dancing Blade was deflecting the other three Rangers attacks. She knocked away Tyler's bolts, stopped the winds from Brittany's fan, and deflected Emile's blades. "It is no use Rangers, I won't fall as easily like last time!" she taunted.

"Well I got a trick up my sleeve," Emile said as he jumped up a tree. "Shark's Dive!" Emile kicked off the tree with the blades on his weapon being held out in front of him. Soon green energy surrounded him in a form of a shark and flew right though Dancing Blade.

"What?!" Knightmare shouted seeing what happened.

Haley raised her hammer and shouted, "Bear's Slam!" yellow energy in the form of a bear swinging its claw at with the swing of Haley's hammer, hitting Knightmare.

The two demons screamed in pain as they fell backwards and exploded.

"Now that's taken care of," Chris said.

Before the Rangers could teleport, their Communicators went off. "What is it Alpha?"

"Rangers, Greedy-Guts and Dark Mist appeared at the mall parking lot!" Alpha told them.

"Mall is not that far," Tyler said, "Let's use the Power Cycles."

The rest of the team agreed on it and summoned their motorcycles then drove to the mall.

* * *

On the moon, Rita was watching what was happening. "Hey Zeddy, any Idea why there are demons attacking the Power Rangers?" she asked her husband.

"Demons?" Zedd pondered, "I never summoned any new demons."

Rito came by and took a peak to see the Rangers confronting the familiar demons. "Didn't the Rangers destroy those demons?" he asked, "I mean I remember that Greedy Guts was the first demon you summoned and Dark Mist was summoned by Thrax."

Zedd looked to see the demons fighting. "How is it possible?! The Rangers destroy their cards," Zedd said.

"It will be my doing," a voice said.

The villains turned to see a humanoid creature that had black and white feathers and its right wing was white while the left wing was black. It was also holding a black and white twisted staff. "Who are you?!" Zedd demanded.

"I am Medium and I am your solution to destroy the Power Rangers," it said, "Hrigt, Fetl, and myself are part of an ancient race that are the true guardians of the Shadow World."

"But what about the one that sided with Bansheera?" Rita asked.

"That was a lesser demon created when Hrigt and Fetl were sealed into a card," Medium explained, "Now I need your three generals to find the three jewels for my staff."

"Alright," Zedd said, "Goldar, Scorpina, get in here!" the other two generals walked in with aprons on. "You two are off your punishment due to you are needed to help Medium."

"Good, because at the end of this I will release hell on Earth," Medium added.

* * *

At the mall parking lot, the Rangers were finishing the fight against the demons.

"Wolf Slash!" with a quick motion he swung his sword out of his sheath and blue energy flew from the sword that slowly transformed into a pack of wolves charging at Greedy-Guts.

"Ape Smash!" Jon twirled his bo as energy turned into an ape and he swung the bo at Dark Mist.

"Not again!" Dark Mist shouted as he and Greedy-Guts fell and exploded.

The Communicators went off again, "Rangers, three more demons showed up," Alpha said, "Iced Cerberus is in Youngstown, Cursed Swords are at the school, and a new demon is back at the park."

"Great three demons now," Tyler said, "Okay, Chris, Brittany, and Haley go deal with Cursed Swords. Jon, Paige, and Emile go after Iced Cerberus. And I'll see what this new demon is."

The Rangers nodded and got on their Power Cycles and drove off to fight more demons.

* * *

In Youngstown, the streets are covered in ice and the Rangers soon found the ice demon. "Ah Power Rangers," it started, "I was waiting for our next meeting on the battle field."

"Well we are going to stop you again!" Jon shouted as they pulled out their weapons.

* * *

At the high school, the Rangers were close to the school when a sword flew through the air and almost hit them. "Well Power Rangers, never thought we will fight again," the sword said as it return to the headless armor.

"We already defeated once and we are willing to do it again!" Chris shouted as they got their weapons ready.

* * *

Back at the park, Tyler was riding his bike in the park, looking for the third demon. Suddenly there was a laser blast that knocked Tyler off of his bike. "Well, well, well, the White Ranger came to fight me himself."

Tyler looked around and saw Medium on top of the playground tower. "You are you?" Tyler asked.

"I am Medium," he introduced himself, "You can think of me as the child of Hrigt and Fetl."

"So you are here for revenge," Tyler said.

"You can say that but I've got bigger plans," Medium said as he charged at Tyler.

* * *

In a dark valley of some sorts, Z opened his eyes to this place. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are standing on the edge of the Other Realm," a woman answered.

Z looked around until he saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair and in black armor. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Belle, the Black Dusk Ranger," the woman replied, "And you are?"

"I'm Z, the Shadow Ranger that Zordon choose," Z replied.

"You use the Dark Power?" Belle asked and Z nodded in reply, "I'm surprised, Zordon never truly trusted me. Yet he chooses someone with the Dark Power. You know the only one who trusted me was Morna. Sorry I know you didn't come just to hear about the Dawn Rangers."

"Well I came because I can't become a Ranger anymore," Z answered.

Belle placed her hand and Z chest, "Your animal spirit needs to be release and there is only one way to release it," she explained.

"I'll do anything," Z said.

Suddenly Z was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Back in Youngstown, Emile and Paige were knocking away the ice chunks that Iced Cerberus was firing at them. "We need to get around!" Paige shouted.

Chris then landed in front of them cutting the ice chunks. "Paige get behind the demon while me and Emile distract the heads," he instructed.

"Okay," Paige agreed as she got out of the line of fire.

As the frozen demon was continuing its fire at the Green and Blue Rangers, Paige was climbing on the side of the building and then jumped with the claws held out. "Panther's Pounce!" Orange energy surrounded her in shape of a panther and hit Iced Cerberus who blew up on impact.

"Okay now let's go help Tyler," Tyler said.

* * *

Jon was deflected the blades of Cursed Swords. Haley slammed here hammer on the ground making the demon loose balance. "You cannot defeat us this time!" Cursed Swords shouted.

"You are over confident!" Brittany shouted as she swing her fan she created a gust of wind where her animal spirit flew with it. "Crane's Flight!"

When the animal spirit hit the demon, it fell over and exploded.

"Alright with that over, let's go help Tyler," Haley said as the three got back on their bikes and drove off.

* * *

Tyler dodged another laser blast from Medium. He pulled out his Spirit Lance and clashed with Medium's staff.

Medium trip Tyler and held his staff towards the Ranger's chest. "You cannot hope to defeat me White Ranger," he said.

Sparks hit of off Medium and Tyler looked up to see the rest of the team ready to fight. "Well looks like things just got fair," Jon said as they lined up with their leader.

Dark energy gathered in Medium's hands, "I see you defeated those demons, well here is round 2!" The dark energy formed around the Rangers and became the six demons.

"How is that possible?" Brittany asked.

Medium started to laugh at the Rangers. "Why do you think my name is Medium? My kind is capable of bringing back the dead! But unfortunately at my state I can only bring back six back from the dead," the demon explained.

"And we'll make sure you can't summon anymore!" Chris shouted as he and Emile pulled out their Spirit Lances and jump over the revived demons only to be stopped by Cursed Swords.

"You Rangers have no idea what you are dealing with," Medium said as approached the Rangers, "Once everything is ready not even an army of Power Rangers can stop me."

"You are just over confident," Paige said, "Just like the rest of the monsters we faced."

"Your are the ones to talk, you cannot defeat an army from the Shadow World," Medium gloated.

"Shadow World? Bansheera tried that already," Haley pointed out.

"She was a fool," Medium stated, "She didn't have the tool to control the damned monsters. But unlike her true plan I will use the monsters to destroy the world."

"What do you mean her true plan?" Tyler asked.

"Let's just say her, her loyal demons, and another of your great evils were from our own realm," Medium explained.

"What?!" the Rangers couldn't believe what they heard.

"Now that is out of the way; capture them!" Iced Cerberus breath out a white mist at the Rangers.

Tyler was able to avoid the mist, but he saw that the mist frozen his friends into solid blocks of ice. "No!"

Medium only chuckled, "That's good, take the frozen Rangers to the ritual spot." the demons obeyed the command and disappeared taking the Rangers with them, but Cursed Swords remained behind. "Why are you still here?"

"We were wondering if we can take care of the White Ranger," Cursed Swords replied.

"Fine," Medium said as he pulled out a Dark Jewel, "Use this if you need to."

"Thank you," Cursed Swords said as Medium teleported out of there.

Tyler was still in shock of what happened. "I see you are not responsive so destroying you will be easy," Cursed Swords said as it got it's swords ready.

When it swung its swords, Tyler heard something stopping the blades. He looked up and was surprised at who it was. "Ninjor!?"

"Hey Tyler, sorry for my recovery for taking too long," Ninjor said as he strike Cursed Swords.

"No problem, glad to have you back," Tyler said.

"I remember you ninja," Cursed Swords said, "Looks like I need to take this to the big leagues!"

Cursed Swords tossed the Dark Jewel into the air and smashed it in between the two swords. Energy surged though the swords and the body and Cured Swords grew into a giant.

"Let's do it Ninjor!" Tyler shouted.

"Right!"

"By the power of the Eternal Light, I summon my Spirit Zord!"

In a bright flash, the Falcon Zord flew in and Tyler teleported into the cockpit.

Ninjor used his power to grow into a giant.

Cursed Swords swung its swords at Ninjor, only for him to block the attack and counter. The Falcon Zord flew towards the demon firing lasers at it.

Cursed Swords grabbed the Zord and tossed it at Ninjor.

"You demons kidnap my friends and wish to destroy their homes! It makes me furious!" Ninjor shouted as he turned into his Battle Mode.

Ninjor pulled out his sword and slashed Cursed Swords multiple times. the demon dropped its swords and the body exploded.

"Now that's taken care of..." Tyler was interrupted when another headless armor appeared.

"Did you forget?" Cursed Swords said as the armor held up the swords, "We are the Cursed Swords!"

"I forgot," Tyler said, "No matter I've got a trick up my sleeve." Tyler pulled out the Dragon Dagger and started playing it.

In a nearby body of water, Dragonzord rose up and walked on land.

Tyler play another melody that made the lights on Dragonzord flash and it fired missiles at the demon. Then the drill tail started to spin and it swung the tail at Cursed Swords knocking them out of the armor's hands.

"My turn!" Ninjor shouted as he fired a ball of energy at Cursed Swords destroying them both.

* * *

In a tunnel, Medium and the demons were getting ready to start the ritual. "Soon Hell will break loose," he whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you forgot who the demons are, Greedy-Guts was in chapter 14, Knightmare was in chapter 25, Dark Mist was in chapter 36, Dancing Blade was in chapter 40, Cursed Swords in chapter 41, and Iced Cerberus was in chapter 47.


	77. Ch 75: Facing the Past part II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 75: Facing the Past part II

In an underground tunnel, Medium was watching as the six Rangers were being chained up at large slates. "Excellent, everything is going as plan," he whispered to himself.

"You! You need to explain yourself!" a voice screeched. Medium sighed as he turned to see Zedd and Rita. "Well?!" Rita shouted.

"I am setting up this ritual to open the gate to the Shadow World," Medium answered.

"But why would you need the Power Dweebs!?" Rita demanded.

"Last time the Shadow World was opened, Lightspeed Rescue sealed it up. So to reopen it I need energy of six Rangers," Medium explained.

"Fine, as long as you destroy the Rangers after you are done," Zedd instructed.

"Don't worry, I will," Medium assured.

Soon the three generals arrived. "We got what you asked for," Goldar announced as they held out their hands. Goldar had a blood-red gem, Scorpina had a white gem, and Rito had a blue gem.

"Finally the Gem of the Three Worlds," Medium said as he took Goldar's gem, "the Hell Gem," then he took Scorpina's gem, "Heaven Gem," and he took Rito's gem, "and finally Earth Gem." He placed the gems on top of his staff. "With these gems I can command the fallen."

"And how much longer until you unleash the terror of Shadow World?" Zedd asked.

"As soon as the rune is finished, hell will break loose," Medium replied, "Now you should leave, since some monsters might have a grudge against you two."

"Fine, but if you dare fail us…"

"Don't worry, if I do get destroyed it will take great Dark Power to seal gate once and for all," Medium interrupted Zedd's warning, "Now leave."

The villains gave Medium a dirty look before they teleported away.

* * *

At the Command Center, Tyler and Alpha were searching franticly for the other Rangers. "Any luck Alpha?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing yet Tyler," Alpha replied, "You should relax."

"I can't relax!" Tyler barked, "Medium is out there with my friends and we don't know where to look!"

"Ninjor, can you please take Tyler out of here," Dimitria instructed.

"Right away," Ninjor said as he placed his hands on Tyler's shoulder and teleported out of there.

* * *

Tyler and Ninjor arrived at the old playground. Tyler let out sigh and sat on one of the swing sets. "Sometimes I wonder if I was cut out to be a leader," he thought out loud.

"What makes you say that?" Tyler looked to see Aref, Julian, Courtney, Matt, and David.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

"Alpha told us what happened," Courtney replied, "And it's not your fault."

"Things happen and you can't stop it," Matt added.

"But you'll always have friends to help you though it," David finished.

"Besides, you guys went though worse," Julian pointed out, "Like when you were kidnap by Camera Head and Zedd created those Evil Rangers."

"Or how Darkmorph destroyed your Zords," Courtney said.

"And more recent Mephiles," Aref finished.

"Well Medium is very determined to release the damned monsters of Shadow World," Tyler said.

"Well getting over the fear of the past can help move forward." Everyone turned to see another young man.

"You're Z's older brother, Derrick right?" Tyler said.

"That's me," Derrick said, "You reminded me of my brother when he was only a kid, always afraid of what could happen to him and the others."

"What happened?" Courtney asked.

"It's not my place to say," Derrick replied.

"Tyler you motioned the Shadow World?" Aref asked.

"Yeah."

"I remember reading about it and the city that almost suffered its wrath. What was that city's name," Aref said rubbing his temples, "Mariner Bay!"

Then something snapped in Tyler's head and pulled his Communicator, "Alpha, scan Mariner Bay for the other Rangers," he instructed.

"Starting scan," Alpha said. In a few moments Alpha responded, "The Rangers are beneath Mariner Bay."

"Great," Tyler replied. Everyone could see that he looked more relaxed, "Come on, all together we can come up with a plan to stop Medium."

"Agreed, the more the better!" Ninjor said as they all teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

When Z open his eyes, he was in a dark room with a night light in the corner. 'Wait, it can't be,' he thought. Then he heard a child crying, Z turned around and was surprised at what he saw. 'That's me 13 years ago.'

Z watched as his parents came in, passing him as if he was a ghost, to calm his younger self.

"13 years ago was when I was touch by the Dark Power," Z whispered, "Because of that creature."

_**"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BE A POWER RANGER!"**_ its voice echoed, _**"YOU ARE MEANT TO SERVE EVIL! TO DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS!"**_

Z remembered when he was taken to the psychiatrist and that he was told to draw the monster that haunted him at night. And what he said to his parents. _"I don't know how to tell you this and I don't believe it as well."_

_"What is it?"_ Z's father asked.

_"I believe a demon could be trying possess your son,"_ the doctor answered.

_"What makes you say that?"_ Z's mother demanded.

_"When your son drew me the monster he wrote '__Tenebrosi __Dcemone__' with it,"_ the doctor started to explain, _"Asked my friend and he said it is a name of an ancient demon that tried to destroy the world."_

_"What can we do?"_ Z's mother asked.

_"With your permission my friend would like try to help your son,"_ the doctor suggested.

Soon memories flooded through Z's head of people asking him questions, asking if he could bring the demon out, and soon people getting hurt by an unseen force. The memories drove him to his knees, since he wanted to forget about people getting hurt because of him. But he then remembered that it all stopped one night.

**"I SEE YOU ARE STILL A WEAK HUMAN,"** the demonic voice spoke out. Z was trembling as he turned to see a creature shrouded in darkness.

"You," Z said in fear, "You're the demon"

**"YES, 13 YEARS AGO I TOUCHED YOU WITH THE DARK POWER SO THAT I CAN POSSESS IT,"** the demon said.

"But why me?" Z asked.

**"BECAUSE YOUR BODY IS DIFFRENT FROM THE OTHER HUMANS. A BODY MENT TO USE THE DARK POWER,"** the demon explained, **"BUT YOUR ANIMAL SPIRIT STOPPED ME AND TRAPPED ME IN YOUR DARKNESS."**

"My animal spirit?" Z said.

**"YOU NEVER NOTICED AS A CHILD THAT AN ANIMAL WAS ALWAYS AROUND YOU,"** the demon said.

Z started to think of any animals that was around when he was a kid and it soon popped into his head, "The owl," he whispered, "The owl is my animal spirit?"

**"YES, BUT ITS SACRIFICE WAS IN VAIN AS YOU SHOW YOURSELF TO BE A WEAK HUMAN."**

"No!" Z shouted, "I spent my life forgetting what happened when I was a kid! But now I can look at you and see that _you_ are weak for attacking a helpless child. Now I grew up and became a Power Ranger."

Then there was a bright glow and heard 'hooting.' **"WHAT!?"** the demon shouted, **"IMPOSSIBLE!"**

The owl landed on Z's shoulder and the two started to glow, "And with my animal spirit, I'll help my friends stop evil like you!" Z got brighter and brighter until it engulfed the demon.

* * *

At Mariner Bay, Tyler, who was morphed, walked into the tunnels and soon spotted Dancing Blade and Greedy-Guts. "Alright, Medium must be down there," he whispered.

"Don't move Ranger." Tyler looked up to see Knightmare.

"Of course," Tyler muttered.

"Get up Ranger!" Knightmare commanded as he grabed Tyler's arm and forced him up and pressed the blade to his back, "Now walk!"

Knightmare led Tyler though the tunnels until they ended up in the Chamber where Medium and the other Rangers were at. "You finally came White Ranger," Medium greeted.

"Medium," Tyler growled, "What's with delay? I thought you wanted to open the gate to the Shadow World."

"I do White Ranger," Medium replied, "But I'll need you all here so that the fallen monsters can take their rage on you."

Medium step in the middle of the chamber and raised his staff in the air. ___"Lucis et tenebrarum,__ magis coalescant umbra saeculi."_Outside dark clouds covered the skies of Mariner Bay. ___"Accipere industria a qui hereditabunt vires signatum porta"_Soon a hexagram form on the floor with the six Rangers chained up and energy flowed from them to Medium's staff,_ "__Suscitabo__ tibi ultione atque mala maxima viventium. Vos servire domino, _Medium!"

When Medium removed the staff, a tomb rose up and slid opened releasing enormous energy into the air.

* * *

At a base, known as the Aquabase 2, a blonde hair man noticed the raising energy. "Dad, you need to take a look at this," he alerted an older man.

"What is it Ryan," the man asked.

"Take a look at these energy reading and tell me that doesn't look familiar," Ryan pointed at the screen.

"It can't be," the man said as Ryan rushed to the lift.

"Call the Silver Guardians, I'll check it out," Ryan said.

"Be careful, son," the man warned.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan shouted as he became the Titanium Ranger.

* * *

Ryan was driving a Lightspeed Cycle to the location, only to hit an invisible wall, "Great a force field."

* * *

Soon the chamber was filled with monsters that had fallen by previous Power Rangers and in front was Bansheera and Olympius. "Finally, we have been revived!" she shouted.

"To serve me," Medium told.

"Who dares tries to command us?" Olympius demanded.

"The one who holds the Gatekeeper's Staff!" Medium shouted as the gems glowed and the monsters turn to the Rangers, "Now destroy the Power Rangers!"

Then three energies flew out of the tomb and they unchained the six Rangers and the energies stopped in front of the Rangers, and they were surprised at who it was.

"Diabolico, Vypra, Loki! What are you doing?!" Medium demanded to know.

"The three of us formed a pack in the Shadow World," Diabolico started to answer, "And we swore to make sure Queen Bansheera would never rise again!"

"But you should be under the Gatekeeper's Staff's spell," Medium shouted.

"Are will is too strong for us to be controlled by the staff," Loki replied.

Vypra turned to the Rangers, "Do not think any different of us Rangers, if things were different we would be enemies."

"Well we've been through a lot of crazy thing, but this would top it," Haley said.

"Well all together we might be able to defeat Medium," Tyler said.

"It doesn't matter," Medium said, "In the end the damn will rule the Earth!"

The monsters charged at the Rangers and three demons.

Chris deflected the sword of Moltor with the sheath of his katana. Pipe Brain extended a pipe and wrapped it around Chris's body. Moltar took the chance to strike repeatedly until Chris deflected the sword with his own and cut the pipe. "Wolf Slash!" with a quick motion he swung his sword out of his sheath and blue energy flew from the sword that slowly transformed into a pack of wolves charging at Moltor and Pipebrain, destroying the monsters.

Sculpin tried to stab Brittany with his lance, but Brittany dodged each attack. Darkona got behind her and kicked her to the ground. They tried repeatedly to hit her but kept missing. Brittany pulled out her fan and jumped into the air with the fan out hitting the two monsters. Then she swung her fan she created a gust of wind where her animal spirit flew with it. "Crane's Flight!" The gust of wind hit the monsters, they were destroyed.

Grizzaka tried to slash Loki with his claws, but he caught them with his staff and tossed him aside. Grizzaka tried to attack again and Loki was about to defend himself again, but he felt something pulling his staff. He saw that it was Magnet Brain using his powers on the staff. "Perfect," Loki whispered as he tossed the staff at the monster and it went right though him. Loki turned to Grizzaka and fired lightning from his eyes that hit Grizzaka and destroyed him.

Jon was using his bo to hold back Goldgoyle. Goldgoyle tossed Jon away and moved out of the way as energy arrows flew at Jon and hit him. He looked to see the White Dino Clone charging at him with his Drago Sword and tried to attack him. Goldgoyle tried to grab him but Jon got out of the way and used the bo to knock Goldgoyle and the clone. "Ape Smash!" Jon twirled his bo as energy turned into an ape and he swung the bo at the two monsters destroyed them.

Paige used her claws to hold back the swords of Morticon and Zeltrax. She forced the swords away and strike the two fallen generals. Morticon kicked Paige in the stomach and tried to hold her down, but she soon broke loose and jumped over Morticon. She climbed up the wall where Zeltrax tried to shoot her down but kept missing. "Panther's Pounce!" Orange energy surrounded her in shape of a panther and hit the two robotic destroying them both.

Haley dodged the blades of Furio and Zurgane and fired her Blaster at them. Zurgane tossed one of his sword at her and she rolled to dodged the attack. With the Bear Hammer she hit the two monsters, but Furio took the chance to take the hammer from Haley. He tried to use Haley's against her, but she was able to kick him and reclaim her weapon. "Bear's Slam!" yellow energy in the form of a bear swinging its claw at with the swing of Haley's hammer, hitting the two destroying them both.

Eye Guy fire eyeballs at Vypra, who flipped to dodge the eyeballs. Professor Longnose swung his blade fan at her, but she used her sword to stop the attack. Vypra kicked Longnose away but Eye Guy was able to get behind her and sucker punched her. Vypra landed on the wall and her sword started to glow and with a swing, energy beams flew at the two monsters destroying them.

Emile used his tonfa to keep Cog Changer away as it tries to attack him. Then he felt something shoving him into his back and making him hit the ground. He looked up to see Knasty Knight with his shield out in front. Emile spin around to use his legs to sweep the two monsters off their feet. When the monsters where on the ground, Emile jumped into the air, "Shark's Dive!" Emile kicked off the tree with the blades on his weapon being held out in front of him. Soon green energy surrounded him in a form of a shark and flew right though monsters destroying them.

Diabolico swung his staff that clashed with Olympius's lance. Olympius tried to trip Diabolico, but he knew Olympius too well and moved out of the way making Olympius trip. Tyler span around to kick Bansheera and while she was stun, he fired his crossbow at her. "It's time to send you back!" Diabolico announced as the blade on his weapon started to glow and slashed at Olympius and Bansheera.

Tyler jumped off of Diabolico's shoulders and Tyler fired his crossbow and the bolts turned into his animal spirit. "Falcon's Soar!"

The combined attacks and destroyed the demon queen and her son.

"You are all fools!" Medium shouted, "When you destroy a fallen monster they will return to the Shadow World and rise again!"

"He's right, we need to focus on Medium," Haley said.

"But how can we get to Medium?" Chris questioned.

Then a black blur flew over the Rangers and monsters and tackled Medium. The Rangers looked to see a Black Ranger in the same design as the others, only where it was gold on the others were silver on his, and on his helmet looked like a bird. "Sorry for being late," he said, "Took me a while to get back and upgrade my sidearms.

"Z?" Emile said.

"Correct," Z responded, "You guys hold off the damned monsters, I'll take care of Medium."

"What makes you think I'll fight you Ranger?" Medium asked.

Z held out his hand and revealed a white and blood-red gem, "You need all three gems to control the fallen monsters of Shadow World and the only way you'll get them back is to defeat me."

"Fine Ranger," Medium said, "We'll fight outside."

With the tap of the staff the two were teleported out of the chamber.

* * *

On the streets of Mariner Bay, Z and Medium appeared out of nowhere. Medium started to chuckle, "Do you realize if you destroy me that the world will be eventually destroyed by the fallen monsters."

"I know," Z replied, "But I can fix it. I am the Shadow Ranger, the Ranger of darkness, with a spirit of an owl!"

Medium growled as he charged at Z, who pulled out his Spirit Lance, and clashed their weapons. Medium plucked a few feathers off of his wings and tossed them at Z, which exploded on him.

Z pulled out the Blaster and fired at Medium's feet, creating a dust cloud. Z took the chance to sneak an attack on Medium.

Then there were other lasers that hit the ground and the two turned to see a group of men with guns pointed at them. "We are the Silver Guardians, stand down or we will fire!" a man shouted.

Z fired his Blaster and the Silver Guardians, "Do not interfere!" Z shouted, "I'll take care of it!"

"Very honorable Shadow Ranger," Medium said as he pulled out a Dark Jewel, "Let us settle this as titans." Medium swallowed the Dark Jewel and energy surge though Medium causing him to grow into a giant.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, I summon my Spirit Zord!"

In a bright flash, a large Owl Zord flew in.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

Z teleported to his new Zord's cockpit. "Now with two Zords I have new trick," Z said as the Shadow Saber appeared in his hands, he walked towards the new control panel with two joysticks and a slot in the middle. "Zords combine!" he inserted the Shadow Saber into the slot.

The talons of the Owl Zord grabbed Ark and with a quick flip the two Zord combined into a new Megazord that looked like a warrior, with the Owl Zord's wings on its back, a long sword in one hand and a large shield in the other.

"Owl Megazord online!"

"Sir what should we do?" a Silver Guardian asked into a radio.

"Leave them be, this could be interesting," a man replied over the radio.

Owl Megazord and Medium started to circle around wait for the other to make the first move.

Medium swung his staff at the Megazord, but it used its sword to deflect the attack and bashed the demon with its shield. The Megazord tried to strike the demon with its sword, but Medium dodged the attack.

"Try this!" Medium tossed feathers at the Megazord, who blocked it with its shield and countered.

"This can't be happening!" Medium shouted as he took flight.

The Megazord unfolded its wings and gave chase to the demon. Medium fired lasers at the Megazord, which dodged each shot. "You made a big mistake," Z said as the hilt of the Megazord's sword opened up like a pair of wings to reveal Ark's Lightning Gem. "Lightning Sword!"

The Megazord raised its sword above its head making lightning course through the clouds and hitting Medium, making him drop his staff. "No my staff!"

The Megazord raised its sword with lightning charging though the blade as the gem glowed. It slashed downward. The electrical slash hit Medium down the middle and exploded.

* * *

At the chamber where the Rangers and the three rouge demons where still fighting the fallen monsters until the all suddenly disappeared. "Well that takes care of that." Everyone turned to see Z with the Gatekeeper's Staff.

"Medium has fallen?" Diabolico asked.

"Yes," Z replied taken off his helmet, "Now you must return as well."

"We understand," Diabolico said, "But first give me Medium's card. The monsters would like to take their wrath on him"

Z looked at Diabolico's hand and he pull Medium's card then placed it in his hand. "But be warned Power Rangers, there are great evils that were destroyed but never made to the Shadow World," Diabolico said before he, Loki, and Vypra turned back into energy and flew back into the tomb, where it was sealed and sank back into the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" The Rangers turn to see Ryan as the Titanium Ranger.

"It's a long story," Tyler said.

* * *

Later after explaining everything to Ryan the Rangers walked out of Mariner Bay's tunnels and hand the Gatekeeper's Staff. From afar a Silver Guardian in a red beret was watching though his binoculars. "So those are the newer Rangers," he said.

"Want me to approach them?" a Guardian from a truck asked.

"No I rather you fallow them and make contact when we are told to," the first man said.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Later that day back in Boardman, Emile pulled his car up to Z's house and saw Derrick playing with a small dog. Emile got out of the car and approached Derrick, "He have you seen Z?" he asked.

"Yeah he left not that long ago," Derrick replied, "Said he was going to the park."

"Thanks," Emile said and returned to the car and drove to the park.

Emile looked though the park and soon found Z at the old playground tearing pages from a sketch book. "Why are you doing?" he asked.

Z looked at Emile, "This book is a reminder of the demon that hunted my childhood," he said, "But now I faced my past and have full mastery of the Dark Power."

"Z?" Emile started, "What happened to you?"

Z smiled at his friend, "Don't worry I'm still the same person," he assured as he tossed the notebook into a dark portal, "So why you come all the way out here?"

"Well me and the rest of our friends are going to see a movie and were wondering if you want to come," Emile explained.

"The other Rangers?" Z asked.

"No, our non-Ranger friends," Emile answered.

"Sure I'm game," Z said as he got up and walked with his friend to the parking lot.

"Be the way, you are going to tell us what happened to you," Emile told Z.

A/N: Here is the conclusion of Facing the Past. I have something planned next chapter that I think you'll all like.


	78. Ch 76: The Red Planet

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 76: The Red Planet

On the planet Mars, Krybots, regular, blue heads, and orange heads, were patrolling outside of a cave. Then a bat like alien with a glass tube over its head, approached a orange head Krybot, "How are things going out here?" he asked.

"So far, there are no signs of an intruder, Lord Broodwing," the Kyrbot replied.

"Good," Broodwing said with a chuckle, "Continue your post and let me know if anything happens."

"Yes sir" the Krybot said as it returned to its post.

From a distance, a hooded figure was watching Broodwing walk into the cave. "So that's where the energy is coming from," he said. Then a normal Krybot got close to the hooded figure, when it spotted the figure, the man grabbed the Krybot and destroyed it.

Inside the cave was a hidden lab, where Broodwing walked in on a robot, which was working on something on a panel. "Deviot, how are our projects going?" Broodwing asked.

"They are going well," Deviot replied, "The side project is almost done and can be deployed soon."

"Good, and have the three colors been added to them to match the Rangers of Earth?" Broodwing asked again.

"Yes Broodwing, they are now eight to match the new Rangers of Earth," Deviot answered, "Our client will be happy with them."

"At least this client is patient, unlike Gruumm who keeps demanding for robots and other weapons without paying!" Broodwing complained, "Ever since the fall of the Alliance of Evil, Gruumm had his head up his ass thinking he is now the top villain of the universe." Broodwing let out a sigh and continued, "Sorry about that, but what of our main project?"

The two turned to a large tube that has swirling black energy. "The revival is going as plan and soon we'll be able to drain its power for our client," Deviot replied.

The lab doors open and an orange head walked in, "I apologize for interrupting," it said as it walked up to Broodwing and Deviot, "A Krybot has been found destroyed not far from here."

"Great timing for this to happen!" Broodwing shouted as he slammed his fist on the table, "I have to return to Gruumm. Deviot, I trust you to take care of things here."

"You can trust me," Deviot said with a bow, "You did trust me on getting rid of Scorpius and his empire."

"I know," Broodwing said as he went to the door, "Gave me the reason to rebuild you."

When Broodwing was gone, Deviot turned to the orange head, "Get ready, we might be expecting some guests.

* * *

At the high school, the first class was about to start as Jon sat at his seat and was getting ready for class. Before the teacher can start class, a student that was from the office walked in and handed a slip to the teacher. The teacher checked the slip and said, "Jon, you need to go the office and take your things."

Whispers came from Jon's classmates, as he gathered his things and went to the office.

As Jon reached the office he heard someone, "So you must be Jon."

Jon turned to see a man in a Silver Guardian uniform and sunglasses. "Who are you?" Jon asked.

The man removed his sunglasses, "I am Eric, the Quantum Ranger," he introduced himself. Then he lean towards Jon, "And I know you are a Red Ranger."

"Why are you here?" Jon asked again.

"We need you to come with me," Eric replied.

"What about school?"

"Don't worry it took me a while to convince them to excuse them," Eric answered as he opened the door, "Now we need to go, we got a long trip back."

And indeed it was a long trip, they had to drive to a nearby airport and in a few hours the plane landed, but unlike the other passengers, these two got off the plane and went to a hanger that was far from the airport terminal.

In front of the hanger, two black vans were parked in front. The doors opened up and four people stepped out of the vans. Jon recognized two of them, "Jason. Miley, what are you doing here?"

"We were called in," Jason replied.

From the other van there was another man who was also a Silver Guardian, but he was wearing a red beret, and another young man around Jon's age. The Silver Guardian approached them, "So you two must be the youngest Rangers," he said as he held out his hand, "I am Wes, the Red Time Force Rangers." Jon and Miley shook the Red Ranger's hand. The young man approached the small group of Red Rangers, "Oh yeah, might as well introduce you," Wes said to the young man, "This is Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger. Jayden this is Eric the Quantum Red Ranger, Jon the Red Lux lucis Vis Ranger, Miley the Red Jewel Ranger, and Jason the first Red Ranger."

"It's an honor to meet you all," Jayden said as he shook the hands of the other Red Rangers.

"It's nice to meet you too," Jason said, "Come on, the others must be inside."

Then two red streaks passed the Rangers and landed in front of them. In front of them are two men in ninja garb. "'Bout time you came," Eric said.

"Sorry about that," one man said, and then he noticed the younger Red Rangers, "You must be the new guys. I'm Shane, the Red Wind Ranger."

"And I'm Hunter, the Crimson Thunder Ranger," the other man introduced himself.

The Ranger entered the hanger and saw some more men inside. "Good to see you all again," one man said in a rescue jacket and he saw the three younger Rangers. "You must the newer Rangers, My name is Carter, the Red Lightspeed Ranger."

"Rocky, the second Red Ranger."

"Nick, the Red Mystic Ranger."

"Connor, the Red Dino Ranger."

"Mack, the Overdrive Ranger."

"Casey, the Red Fury Ranger."

"Bridge, the Red SPD Ranger. And I brought someone else with me."

"My name is Scott RPM Ranger."

"T.J., the Red Turbo Ranger."

"And I'm Cole, the Red Wild Ranger." Jayden looked hesitant when he saw Cole, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sorry, but you looked like someone I know," Jayden replied.

"So does anyone know why we were called here?" Casey asked.

"We called you here for a mission." Everyone turned to see Andros and Tommy.

"What kind of mission?" Nick asked.

"The mission that can save the universe," Tommy replied as he pressed a button in his hand. The lights turned on in the hanger to reveal the Astro Megaship, "Come on in and we will explain everything."

The other Red Rangers, fallowed the two into the ship. The Astro Megaship exited the hanger and flew off into space.

* * *

On the moon, Rita saw the whole thing. "You got to be kidding me!" she shouted.

"What is it now Rita?" Zedd asked with annoyance in his voice.

"The Red Rangers are joining forces again," Rita replied.

"What a team of Red Rangers?!" Goldar shouted.

"There is no way we would fight a bunch of Red Rangers!" Rito shouted.

"I was never going to send you," Zedd declared, "I was going to go myself. Those Red Rangers are going to pay for destroying Serpentera."

"Can I come Zeddy?" Rita asked as she wrapped her arm around Zedd's.

"Of course my dear," Zedd said as he held his wife closer, "I want someone to witness me destroying the All the Red Rangers."

* * *

In the Megaship's briefing room, the Red Rangers sat around a table and Andros put up a hologram of some black energy. "For some time, I've been trying to track a familiar energy," Andros started, "And over time it's been getting stronger and stronger."

"So when Andros told me about this energy, we began to plan for this day," Tommy added.

"So what is this energy, Dr. O?" Connor asked.

"It belongs to the Dark Specter," Andros replied.

All the Zordon era Rangers were shocked, while the rest were confused. "Who is the Dark Specter?" Scott asked.

A hologram of a monstrous creature that looks like it was made of lava and Andros started to explain, "The Dark Specter is known as the Grand Monarch of Evil. Years ago he created the United Alliance of Evil and was destroyed my teams' campaign."

"So what makes this guy so powerful?" Nick asked this time.

"This guys power was so tremendous power that was feared by other great evils we all fought," T.J. answered this time.

"Also along with the Dark Specter's energy, I found this alien," Andros pressed a few buttons and showed a hologram of Broodwing, "This is Broodwing, an creature that sells illegal weapons."

"So this is what Broodwing was doing before he came to Earth in my time," Bridge said out load.

"It seem that Broodwing also has an accomplice and unfortunately I don't who it is," Andros said, "Right now we are going to Broodwing's lab, which is on Mars, where we'll also meet up with Leo and Aurico, and attack the lab before Dark Specter returns to full power. Till then you can explore the ship."

* * *

After the meeting the Red Rangers went to the different parts of the ship. Jon was in one of the cabins, "So how have you've been since the last time we worked together." Jon looked up to see Miley.

"Oh same old," Jon replied, "You?"

"Same thing," Miley said as she noticed Jayden walking down the hallway. "Hey Jayden!" she called out getting his attention. "Come on in; let's get to know each other."

Jayden was a little hesitant but he walked into the cabin with Miley and Jon. "Why do you want to get to know each other?" he asked.

"We are the three newest Rangers so we should know about each other," Miley replied, "Like what powers does your team have?"

"Well as samurai we use Symbol Power," Jayden said.

"Symbol Power?" Jon asked.

"Yeah," Jayden said as pulled out his Samuraizer and the end started to glow red, "We make these symbols to summon some items or make our FoldingZords grow into giants." Jayden did a symbol and it became a piece of paper. "We can almost do anything with this."

The three Rangers started to talk about their teams and their adventures as Power Rangers, until there was an announcement that they were about to arrive at Mars and everyone are to arrive at the Jump Tubes. The three younger Rangers started to make their way to the part of the ship where the others would be at.

On their way there, Jon and Jayden felt someone's arms slung over their necks. They looked to see it was Cole, "So you guys ready to fight alongside the Rangers that came before you?" he asked.

"Well, me and Miley already did, but we don't know about Jayden," Jon said.

"It's a first for me," Jayden replied, "I knew there were other Rangers but didn't imagine it would this many."

The Rangers soon arrived in the room with the Jump Tubes and there were two Red Rangers already morphed. "Everyone for those who don't know these two," Andros started as the two Rangers demorphed, and a few were surprised at one of the Rangers' head. "This is Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger and Aurico, the Red Aquitian Renger."

"Okay guy we are over Mars," Tommy started, "We are going to lunch ourselves from here."

"With the Jump Tube, we will morph and teleport to the planet surface," Andros explained.

Andros, Leo, Tommy, Aurico, and Jason where the first, followed by Wes, Eric, Carter, Cole, and T.J. went next, Rocky, Casey, Connor, Hunter, and Shane went after them, Scott, Mack, Bridge, and Nick, went after them. Finally Jon, Miley, and Jayden join the others.

Red lights fired from the Megaship and landed on the planted morphed. With all the Rangers in their Power Suit, Rocky noticed it was different; his suit had a white torso with red sleeves and leggings, with a helmet that was completely different (Red Dairanger outfit). "What the hell happened to my suit?" he asked.

"Must be a glitch in the Morphing Grid," Jason suggested.

The Rangers followed Andros to where the lab was supposed to be at, "That's it," he said as they reach a small mound where there was a view of the cave that leads to the lab and it was surrounded by Krybots.

"That's a lot of Krybots," Bridge said.

"There weren't that many before," Andros pointed out.

Then out of nowhere, Jayden pulled out his Spin Sword and blocked another sword. The Rangers looked up to see an Orange Head Krybot. "We knew you would come Rangers," it said.

Jayden tossed the Krybot's sword and cut it in half.

The explosion got the attention of the other Krybots.

* * *

Inside the lab, Deviot was checking on the computers, when a blue Krybot walked in. "Sir, the Power Rangers have arrived," it said.

"What?!" Deviot shouted, "They came sooner than I expected! You and the other Krybot keep the Rangers at bay while I prepare to eject our projects."

"Yes sir," the Krybot replied with a small bow.

* * *

Outside, Jason pulled out his sword to deflect some of the attacks of the regular Krybots. Then two blue heads fire lasers at him, knocking him down.

"Jason!" Miley shouted as she and Casey jump to his side. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Jason replied as he got back up, "Miley get ready."

"For…" Miley couldn't finish as Jason tossed her over the Krybot.

"Casey!" Jason shouted. Casey nodded and pulled out his Shark Sabers and jumped off of Jason's shoulders. With the combined force of Miley and Casey they were able to destroy the small group of Krybots.

Eric and Bridge were firing their blasters at any incoming Krybots. "Do these annoying Krybots know when to give up?" Eric asked.

"You get use to it," Bridge replied as he took out a few Krybot. Then he saw an orange head coming at them. "Look out!" Eric switched his Quantum Defender to its blade mode and hold off the orange head. Bridge the combined his blaster into one and fired at the orange head destroying it.

Jon was defecting blasts from other Krybots with his bo. An orange Krybot tried to sneak up on him, but Connor was able to stop it with his Tyranno Staff and was holding the Krybot. Then Wes jumped in and used his Chrono Sabers to destroy the orange head.

T.J. and Scott were charging at the Krybot with great speeds knocking Krybots down. Cole jumped in with his Red Lion Fang to pierce into some of the armor of the Krybots.

Three red streaks were flying though the air and passing though the Krybots, making each of them fall to pieces. Shane, Hunter, and Aurico landed where blue Krybots opened fired on the three. But they easily dodged the shots and Hunter tossed his Thunder Staff at them.

A bunch of orange Krybots were fighting Jayden. "Come on," he said, "This is nothing to me!"

Rocky jumped behind the Krybots and kicked them. Jayden to the moment to destroy the Krobots.

Leo and Andros were using their weapons to knock away blue Krybots. "An annoy butch aren't they," Andros said.

"Well better then what we fought when we first joined forces," Leo replied.

"True," Andros said as Mack sped by with his Drive Lance destroying the Krybot.

Tommy was fighting Krybots with Nick, who had the Mystic Force Fighter, and Carter were handling the remaining Krybots. Nick jumped off the shoulders of the two older Rangers and flew towards the Krybots knocking them down. The Krybots had their backs turned to the other two Rangers and Tommy pull out his Zeo Blaster and Carter pulling out his V-Lancer. "Ready?" Tommy asked.

"You bet," Carter replied.

The two fired their weapons and the combined lasers hit and destroyed the remaining Krybots.

"That takes care of the Krybot," Tommy said as the Rangers rejoined him, "Let's go."

* * *

Inside the lab, Deviot was putting something in a small lock box. Then the lab doors burst opened and he saw all the Red Rangers. "Deviot?" Leo said in disbelief.

"Ah Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger, we meet again," Deviot said slyly as he grabbed a remote, "I've been expecting Power Rangers but not all of the Red Rangers."

"Surrender Deviot!" Andros shouted, "We got you out numbered!"

"I don't think so," Deviot said as he held the remote out, "This is the self destruct button. I am willing to blow myself and the lab."

"I highly doubt that Broodwing would want a low life like you destroying this place," T.J. said.

"A low life," Deviot said with a chuckle, "I work for Broodwing. I usually am the one who takes care of those who refuse to pay back for all the weapons Broodwing has. And years ago Scorpius on the list. As for this lab, it can easily be rebuilt and set things up anew, our client is patient but your lives aren't worth wasting."

The Rangers realized what that there is nothing that they can do, they backed off a bit.

"Good Rangers," Deviot said as he walked to the tube with the dark energy in it, "Now if you let me take all this away no one will die today."

Suddenly there was glass breaking and a dark claw was through Deviot's chest. The claw tossed Deviot to the side, making him drop the remote and the box. Then the dark energy poured out of the tube and took the form that plagued the Power Rangers. "Dark Specter," Andros whispered.

"**I have returned,"** the evil monarch said.

"Dark Specter," Deviot said in a broken voice, "We have been wait for your arrival."

"**Don't try to hide your true ambitions,"** the Dark Specter growled, **"I know you and Broodwing are trying to revive me just take my power and sell it to a creature that is not worthy."** Then the Dark Specter fired a fire ball at Deviot making an explosion that easily destroyed him. When he turned to the Rangers, they got ready to fight the great evil. **"As for you Red Rangers, I got something planned."** Dark Specter created a wave of darkness that knocked the Rangers down and out of their Power Suits.

The Red Rangers were slipping to unconsciousness, but before Jon was out, he saw Dark Specter hovering over him and transformed into something that looked human…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Well I always wanted to do a Red Ranger team up and I thought it the right time to do so. As you can see Ryan T. Morris's Red Ranger is here and the reason why is because I had his team join forces my Rangers early in the story so I wanted to do a shout out by having his Red Ranger join in this team up.


	79. Ch 77: The Red Planet part II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 77: The Red Planet part II

Jon slowly opened his eyes and saw the other Rangers demorphed. He turned to see a tall man in a royal blue robe typing on the panel. The man stopped typing and turned to face Jon, he faded away and all that remained was the form of Dark Specter. **"You saw that form?"** he asked.

Jon was confused at what he saw. "What are you really?" he said.

"**I am a creature that commands the Dark Power," **Dark Specter replied, **"And I know you can use the Light Power, Ranger. That's why I knew you would recover faster than the others from my dark curse."**

"Not surprised that an evil dictator came from the Other Realm to try to rule ours," Jon said as he stood up.

"**Dictator?"** Dark Specter repeated as he started to laugh darkly, **"Shows how blind you Rangers and your mentor really are."**

"What do you mean?! Jon demanded.

"**Long ago, before the Ranger technology a king from what you call the Other Realm was banished after being over thrown by a creature known as the Overlord. Other then banishment he was split into two and sent them to different edges of the universe,"** Dark Specter started to explain, **"One piece of the king went crazy and wild until it became the creature known as Maligore and was sealed away. The other part of the king was filled with hatred and rage to what happened to him a slowing transformed like Maligore. Do you understand what has happened?"**

Jon couldn't help but stare at the grand monarch, "You were that king."

"**Correct!"** Dark Specter exclaimed, **"I was once a benevolent king that was banished and is now full of hatred. So much hatred that I don't remember my own name."**

Then the other Rangers started to regain conciseness and saw Jon talking to Dark Specter. **"Join me Red Ranger of light; you and your team will be a fine addition to my army."**

"Never!" Jon shouted.

"We don't know what you are planning Dark Specter! But you will never get a Power Rangers on your side!" Tommy shouted as the other Red Rangers got ready to fight.

"**Foolish Power Rangers, do you think you can defeat me? I am the Grand Monarch of Evil!"**

"We'll stop you!" Jason shouted "Let's do it!"

Right!" all the Red Rangers shouted.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason, Rocky, Tommy, Acrico, Jon, and Miley morphed.

"Red Mighty Morphin Ranger!" Jason and Rocky shouted at the same time.

Red Aquitian Ranger!"

"Red Zeo Ranger!"

"Red Lux lucis Vis Ranger!"

"Red Jewel Ranger! "

"Shift into Turbo! Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Let's rocket! Red Space Ranger!"

"Go Galactic! Red Galaxy Ranger!"

"Lightspeed Rescue! Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

"Time for...Time Force! Red Time Force Ranger!"

"Quantum Power! Quantum Ranger!"

"Wild Access! Red Wild Ranger!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Red Wind Ninja Ranger!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Crimson Thunder Ninja Ranger!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Red Dino Ranger!"

"SPD, Emergency! S.P.D. Red Ranger!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Overdrive Accelerate! Red Overdrive Ranger!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"RPM, Get in Gear! Red RPM Ranger!"

"Go Go Samurai! Red Samurai Ranger!"

Dark Specter let out a roar and a force pushed the Rangers back outside with the Dark Specter walking towards them. "Let's do it!" Tommy shouted as he pulled out his blaster.

"Right!" Jason, TJ, and Andros pulled out their blasters and fired at the monarch only for the lasers to be absorbed by the monster.

Dark let out a dark chuckle as he continues his approach to the Rangers.

All the Red Rangers pulled out their weapons and charged in at the Dark Spector.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" Nick shouted as he transformed into his Legend Mode, "Element of Fire! Red Legend Warrior!"

Casey pulled out the Claw Booster, "Jungle Master Mode!" he shouted transforming into his Master Mode.

Casey flew towards the Dark Specter with the other Rangers while Nick got a spell ready. When Casey tried to land a hit on but Dark Specter grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. Nick then released a wave of fire but Dark Specter was unscathed.

"**Is that all?" **Dark Specter asked as he walked towards the Rangers.

The Rangers were concern now, and don't know what to do. Without thinking, Jason charged at the evil monarch, the moment he got close Dark Specter knocked him away with his claw.

The rest of the Rangers surrounded Dark Specter with weapons ready. Andros and Leo charged in first preparing to strike down the great evil, but the weapons bounced off Dark Specter's skin.

One by one, the Rangers charged in to do anything to harm Dark Specter, but he knocked away each Ranger with little effort. He gave a dark laugh and said, **"As we fought, my power slowly returns to me." **Then Dark Specter started to grow into a giant. **"I will rule the universe."**

"Now what?" Cole asked.

"We need to return to the Astro Megaship," Andros said.

The Rangers were about to return to the ship, but Rocky noticed something in the sky. "No way, not that again," he said.

Everyone looked and were in horror of what was coming, Serpentera was flying in and over the group. It landed not far from them.

"**Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, I see you are corrupted again,"** Dark Specter said.

"Long time no see, Dark Specter," Zedd said.

"**Come and join me again,"** Dark Specter offered, **"We'll rule everything."**

"We got a better idea," Rita said.

"Yes how about we rule the universe and you can just die!" Zedd finished.

"**You dare to defy…"** Dark Specter couldn't finish because Serpentera fired lightning at destroyed the Dark Specter. The Rangers were surprised at what they saw and were confused.

In the cockpit of Serpentera, Zedd was pressing a few buttons. "What are you doing?" Rita asked.

"A little plan my dear," Zedd replied and he got up with his staff, "I'll need to keep those fools busy." Then Zedd teleported out of there.

Zedd reappeared in front of the Rangers. "Lord Zedd!" Jason shouted, "What are you doing her?!"

"Hello Red Rangers," Zedd said, "I thought I would drop by since I'm red as well. And to figure out who destroyed Serpentera."

"It's best for you to leave since we got you out numbered," Aurico said.

"I don't think so," Zedd replied with a snap of his finger, the Demon Tengas appeared by his side.

"Geez, what happened to the Tengas?" Rocky asked.

"There Demon Tengas now," Jon replied as he got his Bo ready.

"Attack!" Zedd shouted and the Tengas charged at the Red Rangers.

Aurico, Jon, and Conner drew out their main weapons fending off the empowered Tengas. Aurico jumped into the air only to be kicked down by one of the Tengas.

"Need a boost?" Conner offer as he and Jon got their weapons ready.

"Sure," Aurico replied as he jumped back up and the two younger Red Rangers swung their weapon and the force sent Aurico flew though the and cut up a few Tengas.

Carter, Bridge, and Eric were firing their blasters at the flying Tengas. "I thought the target practice was difficult," Bridge said, missing a few shots.

"Maybe you need more practice," Eric stated as he shot a Tenga that was flying towards him.

Wes pulled out the Chrono Sabers to keep the Tengas away. Leo jump off a Tenga and landed near Wes. "Doing okay?" he asked.

"Could be better," Wes replied.

The Tengas plucked feathers off their wings and tossed them like blades. Red streaks flew through the air and knocked the feathers down. The streaks landed on the ground and it was Shane and Hunter.

"Street Saber Strike!" Scott shouted as he charged through the Tengas.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" T.J. shouted.

"Revline Time!" Mack shouted joining the two.

With great speed the Tengas were having a hard time dodging the attacks.

Casey and Cole fought like animals taking down the Tenga. Casey flew out at a some of the Tengas and Nick got behind him and made a wave a fire to let Casey ride it and attack the Tengas.

Jayden pulled out his Fire Smasher, and he was whacking the Tengas away. Miley jumped in front of Jayden and slashed a few Tengas. "Enjoying yourself?" Miley asked.

"Kind of," Jayden replied.

Andros, pulled out his Spiral Saber Booster Mode and fired at the Tengas. "Keep your head in the fight!" he shouted.

Tommy, Jason, and Rocky were standing in front of their old enemy. "So, we meet again on the field of battle Rangers," Zedd said.

"We don't know what you are planning Zedd, but we let you win," Tommy said as the three got ready to fight.

"Why do you need to get in those fighting poses?" Zedd asked, "Do they really help you fight?"

The three Red Rangers charged in at Zedd, he used his staff to knock the first Rangers away. "Don't try to think you can stop me," Zedd said as he fired lightning from his staff.

Rocky jumped into the air and kicked Zedd and then Jason and Tommy pulled out their swords and clashed with the Z-staff.

"You three have no chance at beating me!" Zedd said as he shoved the swords away.

"Then how about against all of us!" Andros shouted. Zedd noticed that all Tengas were destroyed.

Rita was worried for her husband. "Might as well help out," she walked out on the head off Serpentera, "Magic Wand, make my Zeddy grow!" Rita tossed her staff and it landed near Zedd, confusing some of the Rangers. The red jewel on the staff glowed as the ground shook and opened up and releases a vent of steam that made Zedd grow.

"Are you sure you can fight me?" Zedd said.

"Okay, this is a problem," Leo said.

"Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and T.J., let's go back to the ship and used the Astro Megazord," Andros said.

"Right!" the four Rangers agreed as they returned to the ship with Andros.

"Luckily, Q-Rex has a teleported now," Eric said, "Q-Rex, transport!"

The Q-Rex appeared on the Mars and the Astro Megazord landed next to Q-Rex.

"Your toys are no match for me!" Zedd shouted as he got ready to fight.

The Megazord and Q-Rex charged at Zedd. He knocked away the sword of the Megazord and dodged the bite of the Q-Rex.

Q-Rex fired laser at Zedd hitting him. Zedd fired lightning at the Zords.

Then from the sky Ark with Tor connected to it. When Tor dropped from Ark, it opened up to reveal Dragonzord. The Dragonzord's chest and tail detached from it and its arms folded into its body then closed up to form a new chest compartment. Ark broke into four pieces and became the arms and legs became Dragonzord Battle Mode.

Jon's Communicator went off, he answered it. "Jon, Alpha was able to override Dragonzord's system to work with Ark to form its Battle Mode. But you'll need two more pilots due to Ark not being your Zord," Dimitria explained.

Jon turned to the closes Rangers, which were Miley and Jayden and said, "Guys I need two more pilots for Dragonzord, are you willing to help out?"

"I'm not sure we can pilot that Zord," Jayden said.

"Don't worry, you'll have us," Miley said as she to Jayden's hand.

"Yeah and I pilot this Zord before," Jon said as the three of them teleported to the cockpit. Jon sat in the middle with Miley to his left and Jayden to his right. "Okay Zedd you are now fighting older Rangers and newer Rangers," Jon said.

"I don't care what you have, I will win!" Zedd shouted.

Q-Rex transformed into its Megazord Mode and it fired missiles at Zedd.

He deflected the missiles, but Dragonzord charged in to strike Zedd, who was holding the Power Staff with his own. The Astro Megazord took the chance to strike Zedd from behind.

"You'll pay for that!" Zedd said as he extended his hand and balls of fire flew from his hand and hit the Zords.

"It's time to finish this fight!" Andros shouted as the Astro Megazord jumped into the air and slashed Zedd's staff.

Q-Rex launched its fist and hit Zedd's staff.

Then the drill on the Power Staff started to spin and it swung the staff and hit Zedd's staff and this blow broke his staff into two.

"Cursed Power Rangers!" Zedd shouted, "You may won this round, but I'll be back!" Zedd then teleported out of there, causing the Rangers to celebrate.

* * *

Back in the cockpit of Serpentera, Zedd return with the broken staff. Rita quickly rushed in to hug her husband, "Oh Zeddy, I was so worried!"

"Don't worry my dear," Zedd started to comfort his wife, "I planned to throw the fight as Serpentera did what I programmed it."

Serpentera started to fly into space. "So what were you doing?" Rita asked.

Zedd gave a dark chuckle to his wife, "I had Serpentera absorb Dark Spector's power." Then a ball of dark energy emerge from the controls, "With his power we can finally destroy the Power Ranger forever!"

As Zedd started to laugh manically, to be joined by Rita, "Oh Zeddy, without the Power Rangers it will be like being on an endless honeymoon," she said.

Suddenly the two were in a dark place and the ball of energy was out of Zedd's hands. "I cannot let you have that power yet," a creature with five voices said.

"Why not?" Zedd demanded.

"Because that time haven't come yet," the creature said, "But you'll get it back at the end of the campaign of the Power Rangers you are fighting."

"So we are supposed to go home without anything?" Rita asked.

"Don't worry I have something that was also being brought back with Dark Spector," the creature said as a small locked box appeared in Zedd's hands.

The couple were back into the cockpit of Serpentera, they opened the box and smiled when they saw the contents.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Red Rangers returned to the hanger. "Well guys at least Dark Specter is gone," Tommy said.

"True, but why was Lord Zedd on Mars as well?" Jason asked.

"Who knows," Jon said, "But I can promise you that my team will deal with it."

"Glad to know that Dragonzord is serving you well," Tommy said.

"Well we should all be on guard till we know what Zedd is planning," Andros said.

The Red Rangers said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, while Jon was the only one who teleported out of there.

* * *

In space, Broodwing was traveling in his ship and talking to a silhouette on a screen. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but it seems my lab on Mars was destroyed," he said.

"It's okay," the silhouette said, "I'm sure Zedd and Rita got the project you finished. I'll still pay you for your work."

"Thank you," Broodwing said, "If you need anything you know where to call me.

"There's no need to," the silhouette said, "I'll be returning to Earth after I am done with what I'm doing."

A/N: Sorry for being late, I hope you all enjoy it. And I'm letting the reader decide if I should have a team up with the Samurai Rangers.


	80. Ch 78: Crazy Rangers

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 78: Crazy Rangers

It was some time after Jon return from helping the Red Rangers. He and his team were summoned to the Command Center. "Jon," Dimitria started, "We first to congratulate you on a successful mission." Jon blushed a little as the rest of the Rangers gave him small applause and a few pat on the back. "Now Rangers, I call you here about Dragonzord. Thanks to Alpha we can use Dragonzord's Battle Mode. Z, Jon, Chris, Emile, and Paige only your Zords can bring forth the Battle Mode."

The five Rangers nodded understanding what Dimitria said. "With Dragonzord, I highly doubt whatever Zedd has planned would be useless," Emile said.

"Yeah with three Zords configuration now, we can handle anything Zedd throws at us," Chris added.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita also have returned as well. They were in a dark chamber with their generals and there were eight figures shrouded in darkness. "Excellent," Zedd said, "You will be in helping us ridding the Power Rangers."

"What do you want us to do?" one asked.

"We'll wait until the Tengas return and set things in motion," Zedd told them, "And the Power Rangers won't be able to win this time."

* * *

It was a new day and was great out; people were taking advantage of this by heading to the local park to be with family or friends. Even the Rangers were enjoying the day at the park.

Paige was walking pass some of the tables not noticing the people sitting at them. "Paige?" she turned to see Z with a little boy tugging at his arm, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just enjoying the day. Jake's going to meet me here soon," Paige replied. Then she looked that the little boy, "And may I ask you who boy is?"

"This is my cousin Lucas," Z replied, "His family just moved here."

"Yeah, we can see every fight the Power Rangers have!" Lucas shouted.

Paige smiled and said, "Well the Rangers worry about our safety, so it is not best to watch them fight."

"Well I think it is best to let you go and enjoy your day, before the weather changes like it does in Ohio," Z said.

Out of nowhere a ball hit Z in the head. They all turned to see Emile, with his little brother, and Haley, balancing on the wooden fence. "Don't jinx it!" Emile shouted.

They chuckled as Z grabbed the ball and tossed it back to Emile.

Then there were screams in the distance and the Rangers knew what it means. Z and Emile returned the younger boys to their mother that was with them, and ran were they heard the scream. Soon they saw the rest of the Rangers joining p as well and they saw people were running from a group of Tengas.

The Rangers ducked out of sight and got ready. "We summon the power of the Ninjetti!" In a flash of light the Rangers were in their Ninjetti outfits, with the hoods and masks up.

The Rangers jumped into the tree to surprise the Tengas, but when they got into the trees they were surprised to a group Rangers that look just like them, fighting the Tengas.

"Curse you Power Rangers, you always ruin our fun!" a Tenga shouted before they flew off.

People were gathering around the proxy Rangers. "Thank you Power Rangers," a woman said.

"There's no need to thank us, it's what we do," the White Ranger said.

The real Rangers were confused and decided to teleport to the Command Center.

"If you excuse us, we must be on our way," the Yellow Ranger said as the Rangers left.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were trying to figure who these new Rangers are. Chris let out a sigh, "So is this our fourth team of Evil Rangers," he said, "When will they learn?"

"Who knows," Brittany replied, "Let's just go after them."

"I don't think that will be wise," Dimitria said, "I feel a familiar evil energy from these Rangers."

"Who are they?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know right now," Dimitria replied, "It might be wise for you to return to the park."

The Ranger nodded and teleported out of there.

* * *

In Youngstown, the false Rangers gathered on top of a building. "When do we get to destroy the Power Rangers!?" the Black Ranger demanded.

"We need to be patient," the Orange Ranger said, "Zedd and Rita want us to ruin the Rangers reputations and when people hate them…"

"Then we destroy them!" the Red Ranger finished.

"Correct," the Green Ranger said.

"How about we start the chaos?" the White Ranger suggested.

The rest of the evil Rangers took out their Blasters and jumped to the streets below and started to fire around the city.

* * *

Back at the park, people went back to what they were doing after the attack, but the Rangers were still on their toes after with the copies of the Rangers out there. "Everyone, listen to this!" a young man with a radio shouted making people gather.

"This just in," a man said over the radio, "The Power Rangers are attacking the city and they are on their way to the park in Boardman. All citizens are to evacuate as authorities try to stop the Rangers gone mad."

The citizens started to run for their cars and leave the park, but the Rangers were able to sneak off and changed into their Ninjetti outfits. The evil Rangers soon arrived at the park. "They're here," the Evil White Ranger said as the evil Rangers went to heavily wooded area, where the real Rangers dropped in on the evil counterparts.

"Okay, tell us who you are!" Tyler demanded.

The evil counterparts started to chuckle and the Red Ranger started, "We were brought back to life to destroy you Rangers."

"But Zedd and Rita had a better plan," the Pink Ranger add.

"We will ruin your reputation and have the people hate you," the Blue Ranger said.

"And when you are hated, we will destroy you," The Yellow Ranger finished.

"For we are…" the evil group of Rangers started to transform into their true form. They were in black armor with their color on their hands, across their chest, side of their torsos, and on their helmets. The Power Rangers recognized these evil Rangers, "…the Psycho Rangers!"

"You should give up Rangers," Psycho White said.

"We won't give up!" Tyler shouted, "It's Morphin Time!"

Z was standing on a tree branch in his Ninjetti outfit and an owl flew past him. Z jumped tree to tree fallowing the owl. His Power suit appeared on his body and the owl glowed black and became his helmet. Z landed on the ground and posed. "Owl!"

Emile was standing on the edge of an island in his Ninjetti outfit and a shark jumped out of the water. Emile jumped into the water and swam with the shark. His Power Suit appeared on his body and the shark glowed green and became his helmet. Emile jumped out of the water and on the island and posed. "Shark!"

Brittany was standing in the middle of the wetlands in her Ninjetti outfit and a crane flew over her. Brittany followed the crane as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the crane glowed pink and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Crane!"

Chris was standing in the middle of the woods in his Ninjetti outfit and a wolf ran past him. Chris started to chase the wolf as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the wolf glowed blue and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Wolf!"

Paige was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a panther ran past her. Paige started to chase the panther as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the panther glowed orange and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Panther!"

Haley was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a bear ran past her. Paige started to chase the bear as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the bear glowed yellow and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Bear!"

Jon was standing in the middle of the tropical forest in his Ninjetti outfit and an ape ran past him. Jon started to chase the ape as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the ape glowed red and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Ape!"

Tyler was standing at the edge of a cliff in his Ninjetti out and a falcon was circling above him. Tyler jumped into the air as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the falcon glowed white and became his helmet. He lands and posed. "Falcon!"

The Rangers were facing their counterpart and pulled out their weapons. Psycho White, Orange, and Green had the same weapons as their counterpart and Z also got a new weapon, he now wields a pair of nunchucks.

Psycho Red jumped into the air and tried to slash his sword at Jon, but he blocked it with his bo. Jon stuck his bo into the ground and spin on it trying to kick the Psycho Ranger. Jon landed a few hits on Psycho Red, but he was able to grab Jon's foot and slam him into the ground. "Is this how Power Rangers are now and days?" Psycho Red asked.

When Psycho Red was about to stab Jon, he fired his Blaster hit the Psycho. "Don't underestimate us," Jon said.

Psycho Blue charged at Chris and tried to stab him with the Psycho Axe, but Chris used his katana to block the Psycho's axe. Psycho Blue tried to punch Chris, but Chris used his sheath to knock Psycho Blue's hand away. "Blasted Ranger!" Psycho Blue shouted as he started to push Chris. The force knocked Chris down and the Psycho Ranger took the chance to land a few strikes on him.

Psycho Pink was standing in a tree firing her arrow at Brittany. Brittany used her fan to knock down the arrows and created gust of winds to knock down the Psycho Ranger, but the evil Ranger kept on jumping from tree to tree to dodge the winds. "Can you do anything besides create wind?!" Psycho Pink shouted as she was able fired a few arrows into the air.

"And can you do anything but running away?!" Brittany shouted back as one of her gusts knocked Psycho Pink. Then the Psycho Ranger's arrows hit Brittany.

Emile was doing a few back flips to dodge Psycho Green's attack. Then Emile slid underneath the other Ranger and tripped him. But Psycho Green was able to land on his hands and get himself back on his feet. "Nice try Green Ranger," Psycho Green said as he kicked Emile.

"Hey I do anything to please," Emile replied as he got back up and started to fight back again.

Z used his nunchucks to hold off Psycho Black's Psycho Rod. "Give up Black Ranger, you cannot beat me!" the Psycho said as he forced Z to his knees. Z acted fast and used his weapon to force Psycho Black to the ground.

"By the way," Z started, "I'm the Shadow Ranger." He got his weapon ready to strike, but Psycho Black jabbed his rod into Z's stomach and tossed him away.

Haley charged at Psycho Yellow and swung her hammer only to miss when the Psycho jumped into the air and fired her Psycho Sling at Haley. The moment Psycho Yellow landed on the ground Haley slammed her hammer on the ground making the evil Ranger lose her balance. "Gotcha!" Haley shouted ad she hit Psycho Yellow on the side knocking her down.

Psycho Yellow chuckled as she got back up, "Was that all?" she asked.

Paige and Psycho Orange were running though the woods clashing their claws. Paige ran up a tree and jumped towards the Psycho Ranger. Psycho Orange was able to grab Paige and tossed her to the ground. "Nice try Orange Ranger, but I is more like this," Psycho Orange said before she ran up a tree and did the same thing that Paige did but hit her head on.

Tyler was firing his crossbow at Psycho White, but Psycho White was teleporting everywhere dodging Tyler's bolts. "Come on White Ranger, can't you hit me?" he mocked. When he stopped teleporting he continued, "Okay how about you dodge and I fire." Before Tyler could react, Psycho White fired bolts from his crossbow.

Soon all the Rangers were knocked down and when they got back up they noticed that the fore arms on the Psycho Rangers were starting to glow and then they fired lightning at the Ranger, bringing them to their knees.

The Psycho Rangers were chuckling as they approached the downed Rangers and placed their hands on the Rangers' heads. The Rangers felt a sharp pain in their heads and feel like something was being drained from them.

When the Psychos let go, Psycho Red said, "That was fun. Now let's return to the palace."

When the Rangers got back up they saw that the all the Psychos, except White, were gone.

"What are you still doing here?" Paige asked.

"I have one last thing to test," Psycho White replied as he started to glow and then grow and transformed. Psycho White was now a giant statue monster in a toga, a cloth around his waist, and stone angel wings.

The Rangers nodded to each other and got ready to summon their Zords

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and seven balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zord were flying to the Earth.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"Zords combine!" Z inserted the Shadow Saber into the slot.

The talons of the Owl Zord grabbed Ark and with a quick flip the two Zord combined into a new Megazord that looked like a warrior, with the Owl Zord's wings on its back, a long sword in one hand and a large shield in the other.

"Owl Megazord online!"

"Impressive Zords," Psycho White said, "But it won't beat me!"

The Owl Megazord swung its sword only to have the sword be caught. The Spirit Megazord few into the air and did the spin kick but it barely fazed Psycho White.

The Spirit Megazord pulled out its sword and swung it at Psycho White and the blow did little to the monster. "Do you think you can win?!" Psycho White shouted as he punched the Megazord.

"Don't count us out!" Z shouted as the hilt of the Megazord's sword opened up like a pair of wings to reveal Ark's Lightning Gem. "Lightning Sword!"

The Megazord raised its sword with lightning charging though the blade as the gem glowed. It slashed downward and hit Psycho White. It just pushed him back a little. "Wow that hurt a bit," he said.

"Z's finish didn't work!" Emile pointed out.

"Maybe we should combine our attacks," Tyler suggested.

"Not a chance!" Psycho White shouted as his wings glowed and he fired beams at the Megazords. The attack knocked the Rangers out of the cockpits and the emergency transport to teleported the Zords way. "Till next time Rangers," he said as he teleported away.

* * *

On the moon, the villains were celebrating the victory that the Psycho Rangers had. "It was perfect!" Rita said, "With the Psycho Rangers on our side, we will defeat the Power Rangers."

"It is a pleasure to serve you." They all turned to see Psycho White.

"Bravo to your team," Zedd said, "The plan is working perfectly."

"I know my lord," Psycho White said, "The masses will soon hate the Power Rangers and when we destroy them; we will pose as them and create havoc across the universe."

* * *

At the Command Center's medical bay, the Rangers returned after their defeat and were using the ice packs to ease the bruises they got from the fight. Alpha walked in with more ice packs, "Here," he said as the Rangers took some the ice packs.

"Thanks Alpha," Chris as he placed an ice pack on his shoulder.

"Rangers, I know it may look bad, but there is always a way to stop the Psycho Rangers," Alpha said.

"We know Alpha," Tyler said, right now we need to figure out how to take each one at a time."

"How about right now we return home before our parents really worry," Haley suggested.

The Rangers nodded and teleported back home.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this and the return of the Psycho Rangers.


	81. Ch 79: Will of the Leader

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 79: Will of the Leader

On the moon, the Psycho Rangers were gathered in a small chamber. "When are we going to attack the Power Rangers?!" Psycho Blue shouted.

"We need to be patient and plan our attack," Psycho White replied.

"Who died and made you leader?" Psycho Red demanded.

"Well to the current team of Power Rangers, the White Ranger is the leader of it," Psycho White calmly explained, "And was created to serve as the leader."

"That's giant load of bull!" Psycho Red shouted as he stormed out of the chamber muttering, "Red is always the leader."

* * *

At school, Jon and Haley were on stage practicing the dance for chorale. "Okay Jon that was good," Haley said, "Want to do it one more time to make sure?"

"Sure," Jon replied as he and Haley got into positions.

The moment the two started, they heard something from above and they saw Psycho Red dropping down and aiming for Jon. Jon was able to dodge Psycho Red, "Is it true?" he asked.

"Is what true?" Jon replied.

"As the Red Ranger, you are not the leader of the team," Psycho Red said.

"Yeah, I'm not the leader…" Jon couldn't finish as Psycho Red tackled him. The two got back up and Psycho Red started to throw punches and kicks at Jon, who blocked each attack.

Haley kicked Psycho Red in the back and he turned and tossed Haley to the ground, "Stay out of this Yellow Ranger!" he shouted, "This is between me and the Red Ranger!"

"What's your problem with me?" Jon asked as Psycho Red turned to him.

"Just now a whole lot of things," Psycho Red replied as he grabbed Jon and tossed him to a wall. Jon was lying on the ground and Psycho Red approached him. "Don't worry, I won't destroy you now," he said before he kicked Jon in the stomach, "But be on your guard because I promise to return."

When Psycho Red was gone, Haley ran up to Jon to make sure that he was okay. "Guys we just got attacked by Psycho Red," she said though the Communicator.

"Are you guys alright?" Tyler asked though the Communicator.

"I'm alright, but Jon's been hurt," Haley replied, "I'm taking him to the Command Center."

* * *

Back on the moon, Psycho Red was storming though the corridors until he reached the chamber where the other Psychos were at but he noticed that Psycho White, Green, and Orange were gone. "Perfect," he whispered to himself as he walked to the others. "I've got a plan," he said to them.

"What?" Psycho Pink asked as they all wanted to know.

"I've came up with a way to destroy the Red Ranger and discredit him at the same time," Psycho Red said.

"I'll inform the others," Psycho Yellow said as she was about to leave.

"No!" Psycho Red shouted as anger build up from the mention of the newer Psychos, "We don't need them."

"But White said…" Psycho Black started.

"To hell what they said! The five of us were able to fight the Power Rangers before they were even a thought!"

"So what should we do?" Psycho Blue asked.

* * *

The next day at school, the students heard the Jon was attacked be a monster and it made them all worried for a random attack. As for Jon he was making his way to the cafeteria with Julian. "Are you sure that you are okay?" Julian asked in concern.

"Yeah," Jon replied as he sat down with his launch, "Alpha said nothing was broken, but it's going to be tender for a while."

"But why would a Psycho Ranger attack and then retreat?" Julian wondered.

"I don't know, but he seemed mad when I told him that I wasn't the leader," Jon added.

Julian raised an eyebrow, "Do you think he has a problem with you not being a leader?"

"How is me not being a leader affect him?" Jon asked.

Then they heard some screams in the hallway and then they saw Tengas approaching the cafeteria.

"You go to be kidding me," Jon said as the students started run away from the Tengas.

Jon got up and started to run towards the other Rangers that had the same launch as him. But when he turned a corner he saw a doppelganger in his Power Suit and knew who it was, "Psycho Red!"

The Psycho Ranger didn't say anything as he grabbed Jon and teleported out of there.

The five other Rangers were hiding from the students. "Where is Jon?" Paige asked.

"He'll come out when he is ready," Tyler said.

"We summon the power of the Ninjetti!" In a flash of light the Rangers were in their Ninjetti outfits, with the hoods and masks up.

The Rangers returned to the cafeteria to see the Tengas wreaking up the place or terrorizing any student that didn't get out in time. "Hey!" Haley called out getting their attention, "You do know it the school hours and we are busy."

"We don't care!" a Tenga shouted, "We just want some fun!" Then the Tengas charged at the Rangers.

Chris dodged a charging Tenga and jumped on top of a table. Tengas tried to attack him, but Chris kicked the chair that were next to table and hit the Tengas.

Emile slid underneath a table, making a few Tengas run into it. Without looking, he caught a Tenga's arm and jabbed it in the side before flipping it.

A Tenga grabbed a book bag and swung it at Haley, then Haley noticed something and caught the book bag. "Hey this is my book bag!" she shouted before she punched and kicked the Tenga to make it let go.

Out of nowhere, Z and Brittany knocked down a few Tengas. "Sorry for being late," Brittany said.

"No problem," Chris said, "We just need Red to get here."

Z avoided a Tenga from charging into him. He saw more coming at him and he used the Dark Power to sink into the floor and make the Tengas hit the wall behind him. And he resurfaced to knock their heads together.

A few Tengas grabbed a table and tossed it at Tyler. Tyler was able to kick the table to stop the table then shoved the table back at them knocking to the ground.

Brittany flipped though the air dodging the blade like feathers that the Tengas were tossing at her. Unknown to them, Brittany was catching a few feathers and soon she tossed them back at them.

Paige was balancing on a chair easily keeping the Tengas at bay. Then she kicked the chair to hit a Tenga down.

"Quick let's get out of here!" a Tenga shouted as they started to fly and flew into the window that was in the cafeteria. The Rangers and some of the students were laughing as the Tengas were in pain from hitting the window. "Okay new plan, we walk out the door and fly off."

The Tengas agreed as they left the school without another fuss.

The students walked back into the cafeteria and the Rangers used their speed to get away from the students and hide to return to normal.

In an empty store room, the Rangers check to make sure no one was around. Once they made sure they grabbed the shoulder of their garb and in a quick pull they were back in their civilian clothes.

"Well that was an odd attack," Z said.

"Yeah, why would they attack us like that?" Emile asked.

"And where was Jon?" Paige added as they returned to rest of the students.

With the group of students, they saw Tim in the middle of the group of student. "You won't believe this, but I saw Jon get kidnapped by the Red Ranger," he said.

That news help make sense of what just happened for the Rangers.

* * *

"Psychos!" Zedd shouted as he walked into the Psycho Rangers chamber with only Psycho White in it. "Who told you that you can send in the Tengas for an attack!?"

"I wasn't aware that the Tengas were sent out," Psycho White replied as he turned to face Zedd.

"Well someone from here must have done it!" Zedd shouted.

"If it was from here, then I'll make sure that Psycho is punished," Psycho White replied in a calm matter.

"You better or you'll all be seal back into your cards and tossed into the void of space.

When Zedd left, Psycho White chuckled to himself and whispered; "Now the first piece is in place."

* * *

At an unknown location that looked like an abandoned building, Jon was being tied to a chair by the five original Psycho Rangers. "Let me go!" Jon shouted.

"You are not in any position to demand anything," Psycho Red replied.

"What do you want from me?" Jon asked, "You already have me, so why are you keeping me alive?"

"I want to have fun with you," Psycho Red said as he kicked the chair down, "You are a pathetic excuse for a Ranger."

"And how is that?" Jon asked again.

"One thing as the Red Ranger, you should be the leader of the team. Not some White Ranger! Psycho Red explained as he kicked the chair again. "Rangers were always been led by Red Rangers since the beginning."

"No," Jon started, "Tommy became the leader of the team and his color was white. Delphine of the Aquitian Rangers is the leader and her color is white. I even heard Time Force's leader was a Pink Ranger."

"You lie!" Psycho Red shouted as he grabbed the chair and stood him back up. "Only the Red Rangers are strong enough to lead the Power Rangers!"

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were worried about their friend. "Any luck in tracking his Morpher?" Paige asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find him," Alpha replied, "They must be blocking its signal."

"Is there any way to get pass their barriers?" Z asked.

"Well if Jon could morph I could find him," Alpha said.

"But why did Psycho Red kidnap Jon?" Tyler asked.

"Psycho Red is full of rage," Dimitria said, "And do any of you know why?"

"Well yesterday when Psycho Red attacked us he was really pissed off when he found out that Jon wasn't the leader," Haley explained, "Why would he be upset just because Jon isn't the leader?"

"Think about it," Dimitria said, "What were Psycho Rangers before this?"

"Well before this they were fighting the Space Rangers and there were five of them," Chris started to explain.

"And now there is eight of them to be on par with us and they must of made Psycho White the leader," Brittany finished, "So in the end he just has a problem with someone else being the leader of his team."

"We just need to find Jon and stop Psycho Red," Tyler said.

* * *

At the abandon building, Jon was on the ground while the Psycho Rangers were laughing at him. "I think it is time to finish him off," Psycho Black said.

"I agree, but to have more fun," Psycho Red said as he cut the rope that held Jon with his sword and gave Jon his Morpher back. "I want to destroy him while he is at full power."

"Why?!" Psycho Pink shouted, "You have him tied down."

"I'm going to destroy him my way! You can destroy your counterparts your way!" Psycho Red shouted.

"You made a big mistake," Jon said as he grabbed his Morpher and got up, "It's Morphin Time!"

Jon was standing in the middle of the tropical forest in his Ninjetti outfit and an ape ran past him. Jon started to chase the ape as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the ape glowed red and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Ape!"

Jon got his Bo ready while Psycho Red got his sword out. Before the two could clash, a wall was knocked down and the rest of the Rangers, morphed, arrived. "How did you find us?!" Psycho Red demanded.

"We were lucky that Jon got his Morpher," Tyler said, "Now let's settle the score!"

Suddenly, Psycho White appeared between the two teams. "Psycho Red, you disobeyed me and for your punishment is for you to fight the Power Rangers alone."

Psycho White and the four other Psychos disappeared leaving Red by himself. The Rangers can see the rage of Psycho Red building up. "I don't need a team to defeat all of you!" he shouted.

Psycho Red charge at the Rangers swinging his sword at the Rangers, Jon blocked his sword and was holding it back. Z ran onto the Psycho's back and strike him.

Tyler fired some of his bolts at the Psycho Ranger, who deflected the shots. Chris, Paige, and Emile pulled out their blasters and fired at the evil Ranger and he was holding the lasers back with his sword, until he used force to toss the lasers back at them.

"Give in to your destroyer Power Rangers!" Psycho Red shouted as he fired lasers from his eyes and hit the Rangers.

"You don't get it," Jon said as he got ready to fight again, "It doesn't matter who is the leader, the true power comes from the team! Rangers go!"

Paige and Brittany pulled out their lances and jabbed them into Psycho Red's stomach and flipped him over.

Z and Emile land a few strikes on Psycho Red with their weapons before they grabbed his legs. Psycho Red was able to knock the two back, but Haley slammed her hammer on the ground making the Psycho loose balance.

When the Psycho regained his balance, he saw Chris charging at him. Psycho Red tried to stab him but the Blue Ranger was able to deflect the strike with his sheath and countered with his own sword.

Tyler came out of nowhere and punched Psycho Red, then he did a flip and kicked the Psycho and landed on one knee.

Jon then jumped off of Tyler shoulders and he started to glow red, "Ape Smash!" Jon twirled his bo as energy turned into an ape and he swung the bo at Psycho Red knocking the evil Ranger out of the building.

Psycho Red was now seething, he was badly damaged and his visor over his eye was broken. "I can't be losing!" the Red Psycho growled.

"It's over," Jon said as he and the other Rangers gathered in front of Psycho Red.

"I'm not finished yet!" Red shouted as he slammed his fist on the ground and looked at the Rangers, were they saw a eye glowing red, "I will destroy you all!"

Then Psycho Red grew and transformed into the Fire Psycho Monster.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and seven balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zord were flying to the Earth.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"Zords combine!" Z inserted the Shadow Saber into the slot.

The talons of the Owl Zord grabbed Ark and with a quick flip the two Zord combined into a new Megazord that looked like a warrior, with the Owl Zord's wings on its back, a long sword in one hand and a large shield in the other.

"Owl Megazord online!"

Psycho Red rush towards the two Megazords and the Owl Megazord swung it sword at the monster only to have the Psycho to grab the attack then he tripped Z's Megazord.

The Spirit Megazord grappled with the Psycho Monster, but Red broke out of the grabble and did a few jabs at the Megazord.

"I summon Tor!" Z shouted and Tor, the Shuttlezord, arrived on the battle field. The owl Megazord got back up and tossed its sword and shield high into the air, "Tor activate Warrior Mode!"

Tor stood up and opened up where the Owl Megazord landed inside. Tor's cannons aimed at Psycho Red. "Your Zords will no help you!" Psycho Red shouted as he started to blow fire at Tor.

"Guys, he's heating up Tor," Z said, "I'm afraid firing Tor's weapons."

"Don't worry, I got an idea," Jon said as ducked back into his Zord. The Ape Zord detached from the Megazord and the Ape Zord jumped on Psycho Red's back. The Psycho tried to reach for the Zord, but it was useless. Then the Megazord grabbed Pyscho and kneed him the stomach a few times before tossing him to the ground. The Ape Zord reattached to the Megazord to form the arm again, and then it flew into the sky.

"What are you running?!" Pyscho Red shouted.

"Fire!" Z shouted as Tor fired energy beams hit Psycho Red in the back. Then the Spirit Megazord grabbed the Owl Megazord's sword and shield and flew straight at Psycho Red and land and hit on the Psycho Monster.

"Like I said before," Jon started as Owl Megazord got back out and got its sword and shield back and the Spirit Sword was in the hands of the Spirit Megazord, "True power come from the team!"

"Lightning Sword!" Z shouted as the hilt of the Owl Megazord's sword opened up like a pair of wings to reveal Ark's Lightning Gem.

The Spirit Sword started to glow in the Rangers' color as the Rangers' spirits flew around.

The Spirit Megazord slashed its sword followed by Owl Megazord doing the same. The combined attack created a X beam that flew towards and though Psycho Red.

"This is impossible," Psycho Red said as he dropped to his knees and electricity surging though his body, "I am…a…leader." Then Psycho Red exploded and red energy flew straight into space.

* * *

Back on the moon, the seven remaining Psycho Rangers were gathered in their chamber. "As you could see, if you don't confirm you plans with all of us, you endanger us all," Psycho White explained, "If I didn't intervene, then all of you could have been destroyed. Now next time if you have a plan confirm it so we can make back up plans just in case. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" the other Psychos shouted.

"Good, dismissed."

* * *

Back at school, people were relieved to see that Jon was okay. And a lot of people were rushing towards him to know what happen, but he brushed them off promising to tell them tomorrow. He was able to reach his friends. "Well, we can say that today's been successful," he whispered, "We got rid of one of the Psycho Rangers."

"And we did it together," Tyler said, "If we keep this up and work together as hard as we did today, we can defeat the Psychos one at a time."

"They don't stand a chance now," Jon added.

* * *

Psycho White was on top of the palace with a gold amulet, the size of his hand, and it had a white gem in the middle along with seven smaller holes around the gem. He held the amulet towards Earth and the red energy flew into the amulet. He looked at the amulet and saw one of the holes was filled with a red gem.

"One down, six to go," Psycho White said.

A/N: Well here is the next chapter with the Psycho Rangers and I hope you all liked it.


	82. Ch 80: Hidden in Shadows

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 80: Hidden in Shadows

It's been a few days since the fall of Psycho Red and it was the weekend and the Rangers were planning to relax. The female Rangers, along with Jon and Julian, were at a local coffee shop. "So which Psycho do you think you'll fight this time?" Julian asked.

"Who knows," Haley said, "It's just ridicules that he attacked Jon because he wasn't the leader."

"Well maybe that's way they are called the Psychos Rangers," Jon replied as he rubbed his temples, "Just wish everyone would stop asking me question of what happened."

"Tell me about it," Paige added, "I feel like if people knew who we are, they would be in our faces hoping to be Power Rangers themselves."

Brittany sighed and said, "I hope that never happens."

* * *

On the moon, Psycho Yellow was firing her Psycho Sling at random moon rocks. "I knew I'll find you out here." the yellow Psycho turned to see Psycho Pink.

"What do you want?" Psycho Yellow asked.

Psycho Pick held out a black medallion with what looked like a ghost on it. "An offer to destroy some Rangers," she replied.

* * *

Back at the coffee shop, Paige, Julian, and Jon were getting ready to leave. "Sorry for leaving you guys so early," Julian said.

"No problem," Haley said, "Me and Brittany are going to finish our coffee here before we head out."

"See you at school," Jon said as the three friends left the shop.

Unknown to them, Psycho Yellow and Pink appeared behind the shop and transformed into regular high school girls, with color matching clothes. They smiled evilly and walked around the front and walked in. The two human Psychos ordered coffee and walked over to the two Rangers. "Hi can we sit with you?" the Pink Pyscho asked.

Haley and Brittany were puzzled for a bit before Brittany replied, "Sure."

The two false humans sat at the table. "I'm not sure if we ever seen you around here," Haley said.

"Well we are new here," Psycho Yellow replied, "Very new."

"Where are you from," Brittany asked.

"Far away," Psycho Pink said as she pulled out a medallion, "By the way what do you think of this metal." She showed the Rangers the strange medal.

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"The medal to your doom," Pyscho Pink said as there were a flash of light that blinded the two Rangers.

When they opened their eyes, the two Rangers, they saw that they were in the shop but everything was black and the sky was white. "What is this place?" Haley asked.

"This is the world of shadows," Psycho pink said as she and Yellow revealed their true forms. "On the other side we are nothing but shadows."

"But our friends will find us," Haley said.

"I don't think so," Psycho Yellow said, "Because Zedd and Rita released a Demon to keep them busy."

"And that leaves us time to fight you," Psycho Pink added.

Brittany and Haley got ready to fight and got their morphers ready. "It's Morphin Time!"

Brittany was standing in the middle of the wetlands in her Ninjetti outfit and a crane flew over her. Brittany followed the crane as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the crane glowed pink and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Crane!"

Haley was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a bear ran past her. Paige started to chase the bear as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the bear glowed yellow and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Bear!"

"Shall we begin?" Psycho Yellow said as the four of them pulled out their weapons and started to attack each other.

* * *

At the Command Center, the alarms were blaring. "Ayeyaiyai! This is terrible timing!"

The Rangers arrived to see what's going on. "Alpha, what's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Zedd unleashed a Demon, but that's not the worse part," Alpha replied.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"Haley and Brittany disappeared," Alpha told them.

"What? How did they disappeared?!" Z shouted.

"Rangers," Dimitria started, "Is it a coincidence that the Shadow Serpent Demon appeared when two of our Rangers disappeared?"

"So that Demon is connected to their disappearance," Emile stated.

"That means we'll need to destroy that Demon before we find Brittany and Haley," Tyler said, "You guys ready?" The team nodded in agreement as they got ready. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

At the park, the Rangers arrived to confront the demon only to see nothing. "Are we sure the Demon is here?" Emile asked, "Cause I see..." Emile was interrupted when an unknown force knocked him away.

The other Rangers tried to figure out where the attack came from, but Tyler and Chris was also attacked by an unknown force. Then the Rangers noticed a snake-like shadow on the ground. "Sssso you are the famossss Power Rangerssss," it said as an upper torso of a humanoid snake emerged from the shadow, "I am Sssshadow Sssserpent, the master of the sssshadow sssstrike technique."

"Don't try to think your cheep tricks," Jon said as he fired his blaster at the Demon only to miss.

The shadow was zipping around the Rangers and the Rangers didn't know what to do. They were either knocked by the invisible force or Shadow Serpent jumped out of the shadows, where they saw that the rest of its body was just like a snake, and attacked the Rangers.

Shadow Serpent lunged at Tyler and wrapped his body around him. "Come on Rangerssss, try to sssstrike me!" the Demon taunted.

Then the Demon felt swipes of a sword on its back and got off Tyler and turned to see Ninjor. "Need a hand Rangers!" he shouted.

"Great timing Ninjor! Tyler said.

"Now let's stop this slimy Demon," Ninjor said as he turned to the Demon, to see that it is gone, "Where did it go?"

"Right here!" Shadow Serpent shouted as it jumped out and attacked Ninjor.

* * *

"Ayeyaiyai!" Alpha started, "Even with Ninjor, they still stand no chance!"

"Don't worry Alpha," Dimitria said, "The Rangers will find a way."

"I hope you are right," Alpha replied.

* * *

In the world of shadow, Brittany and Haley were fighting their Psycho counterparts. Brittany pulled out her Spirit Lance and swung it at Psycho Pink, who was dodging each attack. "Come on Pink Ranger," the Psycho said, "You can do better than that."

"I can!" Brittany shouted as she pulled out the Crane Fan and created a gust of wind to send the Psycho flying.

Psycho Yellow fired her sling at Haley, who was dodging the shots, and firing back with her Blaster. "What's the matter Ranger? Can't hit me?"

Haley jumped into the air with hammer in hand and slammed it on the ground making it shake and Haley tossed her hammer at Psycho Yellow knocking her down.

The Psychos got back up and fired their weapons at the two female Rangers. "Is that the best you can do?"

Haley kneeled next to Brittany and whispered, "Remember what happened when we fought Psycho Red?"

"Yeah," Brittany replied pondering on Haley's plan, "He had a hard time fighting the rest of us. Why?"

"Maybe if we switch targets we'll have a better chance at defeating them," Haley told Brittany .

"Alright, let's do this," Brittany confirmed as the two got back up and got ready to fight.

"Ready to lose Rangers?" Psycho Yellow said while the two Rangers smiled underneath their helmets.

The two female Rangers ran towards the Psychos that wasn't their color. The Psychos were caught off guard and had a hard time fighting back.

* * *

Back in the park, the rest of the Rangers were still dealing with Shadow Serpent. "Vile snake!" Ninjor shouted as the Demon jumped over the group. "Wait Z, I got an idea," he said.

"What?" Z asked.

"Maybe you can use the Dark Power to reach into the shadows and..."

"Pull the Demon out," Z finished Ninjor's thought, "Great plan!"

Z got himself ready as the shadow zipped around the park until it got close to him. He reached into the shadow and pulled out the snake demon and tossed it into the air. "Now Rangers!" Ninjor shouted as all the Rangers pulled out their Blasters and fired at the Demon, then Ninjor jumped into the air and cut Shadow Serpent in half, destroying it.

Out of nowhere Haley, Brittany, and Psychos Pink and Yellow appeared front of the Rangers. "What happened?!" Psycho Pink shouted.

"Looks like destroying the Demon brought back the others," Emile pointed out.

"Are you guys okay?" Paige asked as the other Rangers went to the sides of their missing Rangers.

"Yeah, we are okay," Brittany said, "Now let's destroy these Psychos."

"Let's combine our powers!" Haley said as she pulled out her Spirit Lance with the others joining her.

"Great, what do we do now?" Psycho Yellow turned to the pink Psycho.

"Don't worry, I got this planned out," Psycho Pink replied.

The Rangers' lances started to glow in the Rangers' colors and the Rangers threw them at the Psychos.

Psycho Pink kicked Psycho Yellow in front of her.

The eight lances pierce right through the yellow Psycho causing a large explosion that tossed Psycho Yellow into a tree.

"Why did you do that?!" Psycho Yellow shouted as she tried to get up.

"Well it was better if one of us dies and plus this is payback from what you did to me years ago," Psycho Pink explained before she teleported back to the moon.

"You bitch!" Psycho Yellow shouted as she started to glow, "I'll destroy you!" she then turned to the Rangers, "After I destroy all of you!"

Psycho Yellow grew and transformed into an insect-like monster.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and seven balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zord were flying to the Earth.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"Zords combine!" Z inserted the Shadow Saber into the slot.

The talons of the Owl Zord grabbed Ark and with a quick flip the two Zord combined into a new Megazord that looked like a warrior, with the Owl Zord's wings on its back, a long sword in one hand and a large shield in the other.

"Owl Megazord online!"

Ninjor used his powers to grow into a giant, and then changed into his Battle Mode.

Psycho Yellow charged at the heroes striking the Megazords and Ninjor.

The Spirit Megazord grabbed the Psycho monster. "Let go of me, you tin can!" the Psycho shouted.

Ninjor and the Owl Megazord took this chance to land a few strikes on her.

Psycho Yellow broke away from the Megazord and fired an electric beam at the heroes.

"Come on let's combine our attacks and put an end to this Psycho!" Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers and Ninjor agreed.

"Lightning Sword!" Z shouted as the hilt of the Owl Megazord's sword opened up like a pair of wings to reveal Ark's Lightning Gem.

The Spirit Sword started to glow in the Rangers' color as the Rangers' spirits flew around and Ninjor's sword started to glow as well.

The Spirit Megazord slashed its sword followed by Owl Megazord and Ninjor doing the same. The combined attack created a cross beam that flew towards and though Psycho Yellow.

"Why?!" Psycho Yellow shouted, "This wasn't even my plan!" Then the Psycho monster exploded and yellow energy flew straight into space.

* * *

In the chamber where the Psychos were gathered together and Psycho Pink returned with the others staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You abandoned Yellow when she needed you the most," Psycho Green said.

"Well, the Rangers would of won this fight once the Rangers defeated Shadow Serpent. So I thought it would be best if one of us gets destroy then both of us," Psycho Pink explained.

"But she was still an ally!" Psycho Black Shouted.

"I know that you are upset of another one of us was destroyed in battle," Psycho White said, "But we need to focus on destroying the Power Rangers."

The Psychos muttered to themselves as they left the chamber leave White alone. He pulled out his amulet to see that a yellow gem was added to it.

* * *

The next day at school, the students heard of Brittany and Haley disappearing into thin air and they were actually afraid of what was going on and if they were next.

The Rangers were at the table in the morning before class. "Do you guys think the students might be over reacting a little?" Jon asked.

"Well the noticing us being taken by the Psycho without knowing who we really are," Chris whispered, "So it is understandable."

"Well let's be more on with the Psychos and try creating a less of a panic," Tyler suggested.

The Rangers agreed as the bell ring for class.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but here is the new chapter to continue the fight against the Psycho Rangers.


	83. Ch 81: Senior Skip Day

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 81: Senior Skip Day

A day of school is over and the students were leaving to rest for the next day, but for the seniors tomorrow was senior skip day. A lot of the seniors were planning to use that day to prepare for the upcoming prom.

"So what are you guys going to do tomorrow?" Paige asked the other Rangers that drove to school.

"I don't know," Jon replied.

"Same here," Brittany said as well.

"I'm just coming to school tomorrow," Z said.

"Really? I thought you would join the rest of the seniors tomorrow," Chris said.

"Well I don't feel like skipping classes," Z replied, "And hell, I'm not even going to prom."

"Why not," Julian asked.

"I don't see the point of prom, so why waste money for that one night," Z replied.

"Well friends usually like to hang out that night," Haley told Z.

"Still not interested," Z said back as he walked to his car.

* * *

In the Psychos' Chamber, all the Psychos were discussing their next plan to destroy the Power Rangers. "Tomorrow is the day the high school seniors are allowed to skip," Psycho White told them.

"Why should we care?!" Psycho Blue asked.

"Tomorrow is the perfect time for us to snatch them and destroy them," Psycho White replied.

"What kind of plan do you have?" Psycho Orange asked.

"Tomorrow we will all split up and follow our counterparts to where they will go. Then when they are alone, we will snatch them and take them to a dimension that Zedd has prepared for us," Psycho White explained, "And there is nothing they can do."

* * *

It was a new day, the students were returning for the new day of school, yet most of the seniors were not there but there were still a handful of seniors with Z among them. 'Just another day of school,' he thought as he walked in the building.

On top of the school, Psycho Black was watching, with his fist clenched. "Why? Why of all Rangers, this one wants to go back to school where seniors are allowed to leave!" Then a thought came to him and transformed into Z's Ranger from, "Maybe I can use this to my advantage."

* * *

Across the two, the Psychos were following their counterparts. Some of the Rangers were driving to different stores, Emile decided to sleep in late, and Tyler was practicing his singing.

Rita was watching the Psychos. "Why aren't the Psychos snatching up Rangers!?" she shouted.

"Don't worry my buttercup," Zedd said as he wrapped his arm around Rita, "The Psycho's will take care of the Rangers."

"Yeah but we already lost two Psychos," Rita pointed out.

"Lord Zedd, I have a request!" Psycho Black announced.

"What is it now?" Zedd asked as he turned to the Psycho who was still in disguised.

"I got my own little plan to capture the Shadow Ranger," the Psycho replied, "I need anything that can block his Dark Power."

"**I have the solution,"** Darkseid's spirit said, **"I'll go to the dimension and prepare for your fight with the Shadow Ranger."**

* * *

Later that day at school, Z was reaching the cafeteria and sat at a empty table as he was about to eat, he heard something crashing through the window in the cafeteria. He looked up to see the Psycho disguised as him as a Ranger. "Who here is the toughest person in the school!?" he shouted. Students were frozen in fear and the fake Ranger said again, "This school is full of cowards!"

Then a few guys from the football team tackled the Psycho, but he tossed each football player to the side with little effort. A few students who took karate tried to take on the Ranger but he blocked them and kicked them away. Z jumped into their air and kicked Psycho Black. "Ah, you are brave to fight me alone," Psycho Black said, "I'll take you!" In a flash of light he and Z disappeared.

* * *

In one of Zedd's dimension, which looks a small arena with a small chandelier with small grey crystal balls on them and. glass walls surrounding it and it looks like it was in the middle of space. Z and Psycho Black, who was back in his true from, "Well Shadow Ranger, we finally get to fight without anyone to interrupt us," Psycho Black said.

Z tried to morph but he realized that he doesn't have his Morpher. "Looking for this," the Psycho taunted as he held out Z's Morpher and drop it on the ground, "Come and get it."

Z used his Dark Power to create a ball of darkness but it flew the chandelier instead of at Psycho Black. "What the hell?!" Z shouted.

"Darkseid told us about the jewels on the chandelier," the Psycho said, "She calls them Empty Jewels and they absorb any Light or Dark Power." Then the Psycho kicked Z.

* * *

Back in Boardman, Chris was walking out of a store when someone grabbed him and punched in the face. He looked up to a young man that look almost like him. "What the hell's your problem?!" he shouted.

"A little change of plans," the man said as he transformed into Chris's Ranger form. He figured out that this was Psycho Blue he was dealing with. Chris quickly got back up and got ready to fight.

* * *

In the mall, Jon and Brittany was wondering were wondering around until people started to scream. They looked to see Psycho Pink disguised as Brittany's Ranger form. She flipped a table into the air and kicked towards the two Rangers.

This caused everyone to run and hide for their safety. While Jon and Brittany got ready to fight. "Of course, even on a day off the Psychos still attack," Brittany said.

* * *

At a store plaza, Paige was walking out of a store with her boyfriend when a orange beam hit the wall next to them. She shoved her boyfriend to the side and told him to run. Soon, Psycho Orange, as Paige's Ranger from, slowly approached her.

* * *

Emile was home alone taking this day off to relax. Then there was a knock at the door confusing him. "Who will be here today?" As he opened the door, he saw a young man that looked almost like him. "Who are you?" he asked.

The young man smiled evilly as he grabbed Emile by the throat and tossed him to the stairs. Then he transformed into Emile's Ranger form, making Emile realized who the person is.

* * *

In the other dimension, Z was in his Ninjetti form, trying to fight Psycho Black. When Z tried to kick the Psycho, he easily grabbed the Rangers and tossed him to the wall. "Is this the limit of a Ranger when they don't use their powers," the Psycho taunted.

"But look at you, fighting me when I'm not at my full strength," Z said.

This angered the Psycho as he picked up Z.

* * *

With Chris, he was trying his best to hold off the Psycho imposter. As Psycho Blue tossed Chris to the ground a white blur flew past them and knocked down the Psycho. Chris took this time to get away and change into his Ninjetti form and went to fight Psycho Blue. Tyler, who was in his Ninjetti form, landed next to him. "It seems the Psychos are attacking," he whispered to Chris, "Lure him to the park and we'll fight them as a team."

"Okay," Chris replied back as he jumped into the air and kicked the Psycho to the ground, "Try to catch me!"

"Little bastard!" Psycho Blue said as he chased Chris.

* * *

Back at the mall, Psycho Pink was throwing table and chairs at Brittany and Jon, who were hiding behind the information desk. "How many things does she have to throw?" Brittany asked.

Then a yellow blur tackled the Psycho Ranger. Haley, in her Ninjetti form got up and got ready to fight. Jon and Brittany used this chance to turned into their Ninjetti form as well and joined Haley. "Guys, the Psychos are attacking," she told the other two Rangers, "Tyler and I already planned to lure these guys to the park and deal with them there."

"Okay, I'll lure her to the park," Brittany said.

"And I'll go get Emile," Jon added.

The three nodded as Brittany jumped and landed near the mall's entrance. "Hey Pink, bet you can't catch me!" she shouted getting the evil Ranger's attention and she started to fallow Brittany.

* * *

At the plaza, Psycho Orange had her Blaster out hunting Paige in the parking lot, which is full of cars. "Come out, come out where ever you are," the Psycho said.

Paige took the moment to change into her Ranger form and jumped at the evil doppelganger. The Psycho aimed her Blaster at Paige, but Tyler came out of nowhere and grabbed the false Ranger's Blaster and Paige was able to punch the Psycho. "Thanks Tyler," she said.

"Don't thank me yet," Tyler replied, "We need to get these Psychos to the park."

"Alright let's lead her to the park," Paige said as the two started to use their ability to go to the park.

"You won't escape me," Psycho Orange said as she started to chase the Rangers.

* * *

At Emile's house, Psycho Green was tossing Emile around his own home. "What's the matter, Green Ranger? Don't want to ruin your home?" the Psycho taunted.

"Maybe if you never attacked his home, he would fight back," Jon said as he grabbed the evil Ranger and tossed out the door.

"Thanks for the help," Emile said as he approached Jon.

"Don't thank me yet," Jon told him, "We need to take the Psycho to the park."

"Alright," Emile changed into his Ninjetti form, "Let's go." Emile and Jon left to get to the park, and to make sure Psycho Green will follow them, Emile bounced on the Psycho's head.

* * *

At the park, the Rangers arrived with the four Psychos not that far behind. "Looks like you took the bait," Tyler point out to the Psycho.

The Psycho Rangers started to laugh as they returned to their true form. "Do you think this attack was for you?" Psycho Pink asked.

"If you realized that there are only four of us," Psycho Green added.

"We were planning an attack against you all but we changed the plans," Psycho Blue continued.

"But as we speak, Psycho Black is taking care of your Shadow Ranger," Psycho Orange finished.

"We won't let you win!" Paige shouted.

"We will defeat you and save Z!" Haley added.

"Even if you defeat us, you will never find your friend," Blue said.

"Don't underestimate us and our technology," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

Emile was standing on the edge of an island in his Ninjetti outfit and a shark jumped out of the water. Emile jumped into the water and swam with the shark. His Power Suit appeared on his body and the shark glowed green and became his helmet. Emile jumped out of the water and on the island and posed. "Shark!"

Brittany was standing in the middle of the wetlands in her Ninjetti outfit and a crane flew over her. Brittany followed the crane as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the crane glowed pink and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Crane!"

Chris was standing in the middle of the woods in his Ninjetti outfit and a wolf ran past him. Chris started to chase the wolf as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the wolf glowed blue and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Wolf!"

Paige was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a panther ran past her. Paige started to chase the panther as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the panther glowed orange and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Panther!"

Haley was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a bear ran past her. Paige started to chase the bear as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the bear glowed yellow and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Bear!"

Jon was standing in the middle of the tropical forest in his Ninjetti outfit and an ape ran past him. Jon started to chase the ape as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the ape glowed red and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Ape!"

Tyler was standing at the edge of a cliff in his Ninjetti out and a falcon was circling above him. Tyler jumped into the air as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the falcon glowed white and became his helmet. He lands and posed. "Falcon!"

The Both teams of Rangers got their weapons out and started to charge at each other.

Chris blocked the axe of Psycho Blue with his sheath, then he used the katana to strike Psycho Blue. "Don't think that sheath and sword will protect you," Blue said as he tossed his axe at Chris. He easily deflected the axe but like a boomerang, the axe flew back to Chris and hit him multiple times before the Psycho caught it and knocked Chris to the ground. Then Psycho Blue placed his hand on Chris's forehead causing pain to the Blue Ranger. "Get off!" Chris shouted as he fired his Blaster at the Psycho making him let go.

Psycho Green lunged at Emile causing the two to fall over. Emile quickly tossed the Psycho off and Jon rushed in and tried to jab his bo into the evil Ranger, but Green used his tonfa to knocked the bo down and elbowed him in the chest. Emile tried to use his own tonfa to hit the Psycho, but Green locked their weapons together and head butted Emile. When Jon tried to attack Psycho Green, he grabbed the bo and tossed Jon on top of Emile. Then the Pyscho placed his hand on his counterpart's head. Emile screamed in pain as he used all his might in his legs to force the Psycho off of him.

Paige and Psycho Orange were locking their claws with each other and was trying to knocked the other down. Tyler fired a few bolts at the evil Ranger, but Psycho Orange sensed the bolts and flipped herself and Paige, making the bolts hit Paige. Psycho Orange took the advantage to toss Paige to the side and lunge at Tyler and slice him up with her claws. Paige quickly grabbed the orange Psycho and hit her a few time with the claws. Then the Psycho kicked Paige to the ground and placed her hand on Paige's head causing pain. Paige stabbed her claws into Psycho Orange making her let go.

Psycho Pink was firing arrows at Brittany and Haley, where Brittany was using he fans to knock the arrows away. Haley started to swing her hammer at the Psycho, who was dodging each swing with ease. Brittany use her fan to create a small twister to spin Psycho Pink. The Psycho Ranger gave an evil chuckle as she used the twister to fire arrows everywhere, hitting the two Rangers. Then Psycho Pink used her bow to force Brittany to the ground and placed her and on the Pink Ranger. Brittany screamed in pain as she took her fan and swung it at the Psycho's head, making her let go.

The Power Rangers regrouped hoping to figure out a way to defeat the Psychos, but the four Psycho Rangers' forearms started to glow and fired lightning at the Rangers.

* * *

Psycho Black was standing over Z, "So we finally reached out limit," he said as he grabbed Z's shoulder and with a quick pull removed the Ninjetti garment leaving Z in his civilian clothes. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," Z said as he kicked Psycho Black and got up. Then a dark aura covered his body and the aura was flying to the Empty Jewels.

"What do you think you are doing?" Black asked, "You're just wasting energy." Then he saw that the Empty Jewels were starting to crack and soon shattered. "What?!"

The Morpher returned to Z's hand and got ready, "It's Morphin Time!"

Z was standing on a tree branch in his Ninjetti outfit and an owl flew past him. Z jumped tree to tree fallowing the owl. His Power suit appeared on his body and the owl glowed black and became his helmet. Z landed on the ground and posed. "Owl!"

Z pulled out his nunchucks and started to go out on the evil counterpart and finally kicked Psycho Black into a dark portal.

* * *

Back at the park, Psycho Black landed in front of the other Psychos. "What the hell happened to you?" Psycho Blue asked.

Before Black could respond, Z appeared in front of his team. "Z!" Paige said as the team approached him, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me," Z replied as a dark aura covered his arm, "Let's finished these guys." Z placed his hand on the ground and beams of shadows crawled from Z's hand and towards the Psycho and the shadows bind them.

"Nice new trick Z," Jon commented.

"And now maybe we can take them all out at once," Tyler added, "Focus the light!" The Rangers' fists started to glow in their colors and then they did a straight punch to fire beams of light at the Psycho Rangers. But an Empty Jewel was tossed in-between the two teams and all the Light Power beams flew towards the jewel causing the gather all the energy and explode, causing a large wave of energy knocking both sides of Rangers.

"Sorry Rangers," Everyone looked up to see Psycho White, "But I can't let you destroy my whole team."

"Psycho White, I failed my mission," Black plead with his leader.

Psycho White picked up Black and said, "Don't worry, I got a new plan." White then pulled out more Empty Jewels and crushed them and stabbed his hand into Black's chest. The Power Rangers were surprised at what they were seeing. "Now transform and destroy the Power Rangers!" Psycho White shouted before he and the other Psychos teleported out of there.

"I feel different," Psycho Black said, "I can finally destroy the Power Rangers."

Then Psycho Black grew and transformed into a giant rock monster. But the Rangers noticed that parts of his body was glittering.

"Guys, I'm little weak from what I've been through," Z started, "I'm afraid I have to sit this one out."

"Don't worry Z, we'll handle this," Emile said.

Z nodded and teleported out of there.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and seven balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zord were flying to the Earth.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"We need the Spirit Sword!"Tyler shouted as a as a golden beam fell from the sky and the Megazord caught it as the beam became the sword.

"Test you luck Rangers!" Psycho Black shouted.

The Megazord slashed its sword at the monstrous Psycho, but the blade bounced off of the rocky monster.

Brittany then noticed something with the Psycho," Hey guys, is he glowing a bit?" she asked.

"You're right," Chris agreed, "But what does it mean?"

Psycho Black punched the Megazord with great force that it knocked the Megazord to the ground.

"We need to end this fight," Tyler said as the Megazord got back up.

The Spirit Sword started to glow in the Rangers' color as the Rangers' spirits flew around.

The Megazord slashed it sword creating a beam of energy hitting Psycho Black, but it did little damge to him and he was glowing brighter than before.

"You call that an attack!?" Psycho Black shouted, "This is an attack!" Psycho Black charged at the Megazord and tackled the robot so hard that the Megazord broke apart and returned to the individual Zords.

"Dammit! Nothing is working!" Tyler shouted.

"We still got one more Zord," Jon said as the Dragon Dagger appeared in his hand and started playing it.

In a nearby body of water, Dragonzord rose up and walked on land.

The Dragonzord approached the Psycho monster, "What's this now?" he demanded.

Dragonzord's lights on its chest started to flash as it fired missiles at Black, hitting him ,doing damage.

"Pesky Zord!" Black shouted in anger as he tried to strike the Zord as it dodged him and countered with a swing of its tail. "Gotcha!" Psycho Black shouted. But the tip of the tail started to spin and it hit the Psycho, knocking him to the ground.

"Okay Chris, Paige, Emile, time for his Battle Mode!" Jon said.

"Roger," the other Rangers agreed as the Ape, Wolf, Panther, and Shark Zords got back up.

The Dragonzord's chest and tail detached from it and its arms folded into its body then closed up to form a new chest compartment. The Ape and Wolf Zord became the new arms for Dragonzord while the Shark and Panther Zord became the legs for Dragonzord. And the chest piece and tail of Dragonzord became the Power Staff.

"Dragonzord, Battle Mode online!" the four Rangers shouted.

"Your Megazord will not stop me!" Psycho Black shouted as he charged at the Zord.

Dragonzord swung its staff at Psycho Black, knocking him down. The Psycho quickly got back up and punched Dragonzord, but it wasn't as strong as before. "You should be on the ground!" Black shouted.

"Well it seems that you are outmatched," Chris said.

"Now let's finish this!" Jon said as the drill on the staff started to spin and the Dragonzord stabbed it into Psycho Black's abdomen, drilling right though him and tossed him to the side where he exploded and a black energy flew into space.

* * *

In the Psychos' chamber, Psycho White noticed a black jewel now on his amulet. "Good, Psycho Black has fallen," he said, "Now I just need to get rid of the others and I can finally evolve."

Unknown to White, Green was at the door and he heard what his leader said.

* * *

At the Command Center, Z was telling the other Ranger what happened and about the new Empty Jewels. "Great," Paige said, "Now the Psychos could have the upper hand now."

"Well I explains that Psycho Black was using the Empty Jewels to absorb the Light Power that runs though our Zords and firing it back at us," Emile explained.

"Indeed Emile," Dimitria said, "But together you were able to overcome Psycho Black and the Empty Jewels." The Rangers smiled at the comment. "But be forewarned Rangers, now that there are only five Psycho left, they might try even harder to destroy you all. They might even start going after your loved ones."

"Don't worry Dimitria," Tyler started, "We promise to do whatever we can to stop the Psycho Rangers."

"I know Tyler, but be more careful," Dimitria warned, "The war against the Psychos is far from over."

A/N: Sorry for being so late, I've been very busy and trying to come up with ideas for the Psychos. Right now if anyone have any ideas what Psycho Blue and Pink could do against their counter parts, let me know.


	84. Ch 82: Prom Night

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 82: Prom Night

It was a big night for the senior class of Boardman High. Everyone was getting ready for the big night. The girls were getting their dresses and makeup on while the boys got the tuxedos, that they rented, on. And the families of the teens rented limos for their children and friends.

When it was finally time, the students arrived at hall where prom was to be at. Group by group, teens arrived to the banquet hoping for the best night of their lives. Even the Rangers were excited for the night. "Can't believe this is the night," Brittany said.

"I know," Julian agreed "Too Bad Z is going to miss this."

"His lost," Jon added.

"Well Z told me that he is using this time to keep an eye out for any Psychos," Aref told them.

"Make sense," Emile said, "After all they did attack on the skip day."

Soon they met up with the other Rangers, "You guys ready?" Tyler asked.

"Of course," Chris said as the friends went to join the other student to prom.

* * *

At the Command Center, Z was scanning the area for anything that could be sent be Zedd or Rita. "Z you should rest," Alpha suggested.

"Sorry Alpha," Z turned to the robot, "But I rather make sure nothing ruins this night."

"Z, do you think that worrying like this will cause too much stress?" Dimitria said.

"I know," Z replied, "But I'm not doing it for my friend. I'm doing it for all the students. I don't want this special night to be ruined because of the Power Rangers." Z took a seat and continued, "Besides, I bet Zedd and Rita are already planning something."

* * *

On the moon, Rita saw the high school students gathering for prom. "You got to be kidding! Those brats are spending lot of money for some stupid dance!" she shrieked.

"What are you complaining about this time?" Zedd asked as he stood up from his throne.

"I'm just disgusted at these teens thinking that their high school lovers will their forever! They are too caught in their little fantasy of the perfect future that will never happen!"

"If you don't like proms, then I'll help you ruin their prom," Zedd said.

"I am already preparing for this," Psycho Orange said as she walked into the throne room.

"What do you have planned?" Zedd asked.

"With Finster's help, we are creating a device that will make me look like Paige and I will ruin their prom leaving the blame to the Orange Ranger."

"But wouldn't the Rangers detect you?" Rita asked.

"With the device, not even the Rangers can figure out which Paige is real or a Psycho," Orange explained.

The villainous couple gave and evil chuckle, "A perfect plan," Zedd said, "If the Orange Ranger is blamed for ruining their special night, it can ruin her future."

In a nearby room, the three generals were playing some poker with some aliens. "So why does Rita hate when humans have their proms?" Goldar asked Rito.

"Eh, it was something about her not being a prom queen," Rito replied, "Okay I bet 50 credits!"

* * *

In the halls of the palace, Psycho Orange was getting ready to go to Earth, when someone pulled on her arm. She looked up to see, Psycho Green. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You should not go to Earth," he replied.

"Why, don't you trust me?" Orange asked.

"It's not that," Psycho Green stated, "I don't trust Psycho White."

"Don't worry about me, I'll make sure the Rangers fall this time," Orange said as she removed Psycho Green's grip.

* * *

Back at the prom, Psycho Orange arrived disguised as Paige. She gave and evil smile as she blends in the crowd of students. All the students were enjoying themselves, and then the disguised Psycho poured one of the drinks on a girl's dress. "Oops, sorry. At least the stain will improve your dress," the Psycho said with sarcasm.

On the other side, Paige was standing with a nervous Chris. "Still nervous of the whole prom king thing?" she asked.

"Does it show?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry Chris," Paige assured her friend, "You are a shoe in for prom king."

"Yeah Chris," Emile started as he appeared next to the two, "Just be calm and be cool."

On the other side of the room, Tyler spotted the fake Paige. "Hey Paige having fun?"

The Psycho in disguised didn't say anything , she grabbed a knife and made a large cut on his jacket.

"What was that for?" Tyler demanded as he reached for Paige.

Psycho Orange grabbed Tyler and flipped him over on top of a table. making everyone stop and turn to the commotion.

A lot of the students were puzzled and a few guys tried to approached Paige, but she tossed or beat up the guys. Once she was done, she ran though the crowds disappearing from sight.

Once the fake Paige was gone, the real Paige's cell phone started to ring. She ducked out of the way to answer it. "Hey, this might be a bad time to call," she said.

"I would guess that," Z replied over the phone.

"Z?" Paige said, "How did you get this number?"

"I'm in the Command Center," Z replied, "Anyway, I'm calling about what I saw."

"You mean that double of mine?" Paige said.

"Yeah, I don't know what is going on, but try to keep her in sight and Ninjor and I will be there as fast as we can."

Paige hung up her phone and went to look for the copycat. Soon someone ran into her and when she looked up to see her doppelganger. "You," she started as she grabbed the double, "Who are you and what are you trying to do?!"

The evil double smiled and started to reply, "Who else is it Orange Ranger?"

"Psycho Orange? But why do this?" Paige asked.

"I thought it will be best to discredit your human form," Psycho Orange stared to explain, "You are too kind, by looking like you and destroying the biggest event for your senior class everyone will hate you."

"You won't get away with this," Paige told the Psycho.

"Oh I will," the Psycho said as she kicked Paige to the wall. Before the Psycho could get away, Paige tackled the Orange Psycho. Soon a pair of hands grabbed the two and they saw it was Ninjor.

"Enough ladies," Ninjor said as he started to drag the two girls back to the rest of the prom, where students were surprised to see two Pagies.

"Wow this is a dilemma," Z said as he dropped down from the ceiling, "Which one is the real Paige."

"I'm the real Paige!" the two shouted.

"Here's an idea," Z said as he held out his hand and a small manifestation of the Dark Power appeared in his hand. Everyone watch silently, waiting for something to happen. "Okay, neither of you have an Empty Jewel," Z said as he retreated his hand, "Now what?"

Then they heard a cell phone ringing, and Paige pulled out her cell phone. "That has to be Paige," Brittany announced with her phone in her hand, "Even if the person was a doppelganger, there is no way the fake would have Paige's phone."

"Damn, it is always the smallest detail," Psycho Orange said before she kicked Ninjor, making him lose his grip on her, "Fine, might as well completely ruin your prom night." With the snap of her figures, Demon Tengas appeared in the room, causing the students to panic.

In the confusion, the rangers were able to get out of sight long enough to summon their Ninjetti powers. At the same time, Psycho Orange, who still looked like Paige, was trying to make her escape. In the parking lot, Paige tackled the Psycho. "Sorry, but you won't get away!"

The Psycho stood back up with an evil smile on her face, "Fine, let's fight Orange Ranger," she said as she took a round device and crushed it. Once the device was destroyed, Psycho Orange was back to her original form, with the Psycho Claws ready, "Come!"

Paige pulled out her morpher, "It's Morphin Time!"

Paige was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a panther ran past her. Paige started to chase the panther as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the panther glowed orange and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Panther!"

Paige got her Panther Claws ready and the two got ready to fight. Paige made the first move by charging at the Psycho and slashing her with her claws. Paige was surprised to see that there wasn't that much damage to the Psycho. "Was that meant to hurt?" she mocked as she hit Paige with her claws.

Paige used a car to give herself a push to fly at Psycho Orange, who easily deflected Paige's claws and made her hit another car.

Paige then pulled out her blaster and fired at the Psycho. "What are you doing?" Psycho Orange asked as she deflected the shots, "Nothing you do will hurt me."

Then Paige noticed something on the Psycho Claws, there were small grey crystal balls on her claws. 'Empty Jewels? She must of used them to absorb and deflect my weapons that need Light Power.'

Paige got back up and got her Spirit Lance ready. "Like that oversized metal toothpick will do anything to me!" the Psycho shouted.

Paige started to swing her lance at the evil Ranger. The Psycho was using her claws to block the attack, but unknown to her, Paige was really aiming for the Empty Jewels. With great force Paige was able to destroy the Emptied Jewels. "What have you done!?" she shouted.

"I'm getting ready to finish this!" Paige shouted as she jumped into the air and dived at Psycho Orange, "Panther's Pounce!" Orange energy surrounded her in shape of a panther and hit Psycho Orange, knocking her down.

"You will pay for this!" the damaged Psycho shouted as she struggled to get up. But she was frozen in place by shadows binding her.

Paige turned to see her team, morphed, with Ninjor approaching her. "Hey Paige, ready to finish this?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah, let's end this," Paige replied as the Rangers' fists started to glow in their colors and then they did a straight punch to fire beams of light at the Orange Psycho, only to have the beams knock her back down.

"I will not let it end like this," Psycho Orange said as orange electricity surged from her body, "I will beat you all!"

Then Psycho Orange grew and transformed into her monster form. In her monster form, she had a black body with orange lightning bolts coming out of the sides of her body and lightning bolt coming out of her head making it look like hair.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and eight balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zords were flying to the Earth.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"Zords combine!" Z inserted the Shadow Saber into the slot.

The talons of the Owl Zord grabbed Ark and with a quick flip the two Zord combined into a new Megazord that looked like a warrior, with the Owl Zord's wings on its back, a long sword in one hand and a large shield in the other.

"Owl Megazord online!"

Ninjor used his powers to grow into a giant, and then changed into his Battle Mode.

"Let's see you handle this!" Psycho Orange shouted as a wave of orange electricity at the three giants.

"Ok, this Psycho has control of electricity," Emile pointed out, "We need to divert the electricity."

"I got that," Z said, "Lightning Sword!"

The Psycho charged up another electrical attack and fired another wave. The Owl Megazord got in front to deflect the attack, but the attack was too strong.

"Okay, new plan," Z said.

"I got this!" Ninjor shouted as took his sword and started to attack the Psycho Monster.

Orange used her electricity to deflect Ninjor's blade. Then the Spirit Megazord tried to do a spinning kick with the Shark Zord in front but the Psycho was easily dodging the attack.

"Is that all your Zords got!?" Psycho Orange shouted.

"We still got a few more Zords left!" Paige shouted.

"I summon Tor!" Z shouted and Tor, the Shuttlezord, arrived on the battle field. The Owl Megazord got back up and tossed its sword and shield high into the air, "Tor activate Warrior Mode!"

Tor stood up and opened up where the Owl Megazord landed inside. Tor's cannons aimed at Psycho Orange. "Really your next Zord is a turtle!" Psycho Orange shouted.

"Don't count it out just yet," Ninjor shouted, "You don't know the power it possesses."

"Then I'll destroy it!" the monster shouted.

"I won't let you!" Ninjor shouted as he fired a ball of energy at the Psycho, knocking her down.

"Fire!" Z shouted as Tor fired energy beams hit Psycho Orange.

Then the Spirit Megazord grabbed the Lightning Sword and shield. "Charging the Lightning Sword!" Tyler shouted as the Sword started to charge up. Then the Spirit Megazord slashed the sword hitting Psycho Orange.

"Impossible! I was defeated by a sword with the power of lightning!" Psycho Orange shouted as she fell forward and exploded and orange energy flew straight into space.

* * *

Later that night, it took a while, but the prom was back on and they making the announcement for prom king and queen. "What a crazy night, "Haley said.

"I know, I hope those Psychos learn not to try something like that again," Chris said. Then there was an applause.

"Umm, Chris," Paige started, "You were just called for prom king."

Chris was surprised at this and quickly walked over to the stage. "Well guys," Z said as he appeared in his Ninjetti outfit, "I think everything will be fine for the rest of the night. Enjoy yourselves. Z then teleported out of there leaving the others to their prom.

* * *

On the moon, Psycho White looked at his amulet to see a orange gem added to it. "Psycho White!" Zedd shouted as he entered the Psychos' chamber, "What's going on, you Psychos are dropping like flies!"

"I assure you Zedd, in the end the Power Rangers will be destroyed," Psycho White replied.

"You better find a way or else," Zedd threaten before he left.

"In the end, nothing will stop me," Psycho White whispered to himself.

A/N: Well here is the prom chapter, I hope you all liked it.


	85. Ch 83: Ranger for a Day

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 83: Ranger for a Day

It was the weekend after prom and the students were returning to school. "Well we had an interesting weekend," Chris said.

"Yeah if you haven't heard, some students were pissed off at the Power Rangers interfering their important night," Z told them.

"I've been hearing that too," Paige said, "Yeah now the students want the Rangers to do something for them."

"Exactly," Z said, "And last night Ninjor talked to the principle about an idea that should please the students."

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"You'll see," Z said as the Rangers walked into the school.

* * *

Later that day, there was a surprise assembly with a special guest. Student were gathering in auditorium expecting some boring speech to be made by a teacher. But when the curtain opened, everyone was surprised to see a familiar ninja. As for the Rangers, they were completely surprised.

"Hello students of Boardman High!" Ninjor started off with, "It has come to my attention that you all have a bit of resentment towards the Power Ranger for interrupting all sorts of events here. So I came up with a brilliant idea and your principle agreed to it as well. So I decided to do a Ranger for a Day!" The students started to cheer when they heard what Ninjor said, while the Rangers and the friends who know Ninjor, were shocked at this idea. "I can only make three Rangers, Crimson, Navy, and Violet. If you want to be a Ranger, write an essay on why you want to be a Power Ranger and turn it in a box next to the office and in three days a Ranger will pick it up and bring it to me. Then I'll pick the three Rangers." The student body was excited on this event and Ninjor was about to leave, but he remembered something, "Oh for the safety of the students, just like the Rangers, you will have you identities kept a secret like the real Rangers."

With that last statement Ninjor teleported out of there leaving students to start working on their essays.

* * *

Later the Rangers and their friends were confronting Ninjor on his idea at the Command Center. "Ninjor, why would you do something like this?" Tyler asked.

"Like I said, the students are upset at us for interrupting their school events," Ninjor replied, "So I thought it would be best for us to invite some students to join us."

"Alpha and I agreed to this idea," Dimitria said.

"I can see what Ninjor is going to do," Courtney said, "You will select Aref and Julian to be two of the Rangers."

"Great minds think alike," Ninjor confirmed.

"But what about the last one?" Emile asked.

"I will read the essay that the students will submit and pick one of them," Ninjor said.

"Alright, just remember that you will be charge of their safety," Tyler told Ninjor.

"Don't worry, if there is only foot soldier, we'll fight them, but if there is a monster or a Psycho, we'll leave them to you."

* * *

On the moon, the Rita was looking through her telescope to see what was happening. "Oh great," she growled, "Ninjor is planning some more Rangers!"

"What?!" the villains shouted.

"Are you serious?!" Rito shouted.

"Well he said they'll be Rangers for a day," Rita replied making the rest of the villains sigh in relief.

"You shouldn't joke like that Rita," Zedd told his wife. He looked towards Earth to see the students writing their essays for the contents. "Why are they doing such thing?" Zedd asked.

"Who knows," Psycho Pink said, "But I bet I can use this as an opportunity to get to the Rangers."

"And how will you do that?" Goldar asked in a mocking tone.

Soon Finster walked into the throne room with a sword in a sheath. "Excuse me Psycho Pink." The Pink Psycho turned to Finster, "Someone left this sword and note for you."

Psycho Pink took the sword and not, then read the note, "Psycho Pink, I was able to bring back this sword. Only you know how to use its full power. Sincerely V.

"Just who is this V and what is he doing trying to contact you!?" Zedd shouted as he took the note.

"Who knows," Pink replied as she started to unsheathe the sword and soon recognized it. "Finally, with this sword I can destroy the Power Rangers."

"It looks just like another sword," Goldar said.

"You know nothing!" Psycho Pink shouted, "This is the Savage Sword. Last time I used it, I almost destroyed two teams of Power Rangers."

"Ah, so you'll now you can go to Earth and destroy the Rangers with ease," Rita said.

"I can," Pink said as she started to leave the throne room, "But I'm going to wait till Ninjor create the new Rangers."

* * *

For the next few days students were submitting their essays to a box in front of the office. And on the day the Rangers would get the box, the team drew straws to see who would get the box. During lunch Paige appeared in her Ranger and retrieved the box. The students were excited as they thought of the idea to be a Power Ranger.

* * *

Paige soon arrived at Ninjor's lair with the box full of essays. "I got the essays," Paige told him.

"Thank you Paige," Ninjor said as he took the box.

"Good luck in selecting a candidate," Paige said.

"Thanks," Ninjor replied as Paige left leaving Ninjor to read the essays. He read the first one and put it down, "Okay you are seeking power." Ninjor continued to read the next one, "Selfish reasons." The next one he said, "Not even the Rangers think highly of themselves." The one after that he commented, "Okay, I think you should see a professional."

* * *

A few days later, Emile opened the front door to his house and saw a man in his late 20s and in a dark blue suit. The man seemed surprised to see Emile, "Emile, you live here?" he asked.

"Of course," Emile replied confused, "And may I ask who you are?"

The man lean in and said, "It's me Ninjor." Emile's eyes went wide with what the man said. "I'm here to see Carly."

"Sure," Emile replied as he left Ninjor at the front door.

Soon Carly went to the door to see Ninjor. "May I help you?" she asked.

"You must be Carly," Ninjor started as she nodded her head, "Well I found your essay interesting," he said as he pulled out the essay, "So I'm here to make you Ranger for a day."

"Really?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"Yes get yourself ready, cause I'll be taking you to my lair," Ninjor told her. Carly went back into the house and told her parents that she was going out and when she returned to Ninjor. Using his power the two teleported out of there.

* * *

At Ninjor's lair, Aref and Julian were already there waiting for Ninjor to return. They were standing with walls in-between them so they don't see each other. When Ninjor returned with Carly standing a in a space where she couldn't see the others but Ninjor. Ninjor returned to his true form. "Welcome everyone to my lair!" he announced.

"Why can't I see the others?" Carly asked.

"I set this up so that not even you will know who else was selected," Ninjor replied, then three coins appeared in his hand, "In my hands are some Power Coins I made," then Ninjor pulled out devices that looked like cell phones, "These are called Temp-Morphers, they will harness the power from the coins."

"So we'll be like the Rangers?" Julian asked.

"Well none that was on Earth," Ninjor replied, "But I based these powers off of the Rangers of another planet called Aquatar." He then handed the Temp-Morphers with the coins to the three teens. "You'll have the strength and power of a Ranger, but you won't be able to use a Zord. Now press the button on the Morpher and I'll take you out to the feild."

The teens did what Ninjor said and transformed into look-a-likes of the Aquitian Rangers with Aref as the Crimson Ranger, Julian was the Navy Ranger, and Carly was the Violet Ranger. Then Ninjored used his power again to teleport out of there.

* * *

In Mill Creek Park, Ninjor and the three teens were on a cliff scouting the area. "As a Ranger, we must be penitence and be ready to strike," Ninjor told them.

"Sounds boring," Carly commented.

"Well it's all part of the job," Ninjor replied.

Unknown to the group, some Demon Tengas appeared behind them. They slowly approached the heroes but Ninjor turned around and said, "Do you think you can sneak up on Ninjor!"

The other three turned and pulled out their swords to face the Tengas. The Tengas charged at the four and Ninjor and Aref were the first ones to fight back. Then Carly and Julian joined in the fight.

Without them knowing, Psycho Pink was watching. "Perfect," she muttered.

Then she felt a few laser blasts to her back and she turned to see the Rangers. "What are you doing here Psycho Pink?!" Brittany demanded.

Psycho pink didn't reply, she just pulled out the Savage Sword. Then she charged at the Rangers, who couldn't defend from her attacks. The Rangers got back up and pulled out their Spirit Lances. "You guys help the others, I got Psycho Pink," Brittany said as she pulled out her Crane Fan.

When the other Rangers went to help their friends Brittany jumped into the air and tried to hit the Psycho with her fan. Psycho Pink was able to easily block the attack, "Foolish Ranger!" she started, "You can't hope defeat me!"

"We will always defeat you Psychos!" Brittany shouted creating a gust of wind to knock Pink off her feet.

Brittany folded up the fan and stabbed her fan into the Psycho. "Do you think that will work?" Psycho Pink asked as she hit Brittany with the Savage Sword and then grabbed her, "With the Savage Sword I will be unstoppable. Tengas collect the three we came for!"

The Tengas started to take flight and grabbed Aref, Julian, and Carly. Psycho Pink then tossed Brittany on the cliff with the rest of the Rangers was on. "Now fall!" Psycho Pink shouted as she stabbed the ground and the cliff came crumbling down making the heroes fall.

"You crazy bitch!" Julian shouted.

"Call me what you want," Psycho Pink said, "I'm still going to get what I want."

* * *

At the Command Center, the heroes, demorphed, hit the floor as they teleported in. "Ayeyaiyai! This is terrible!" Alpha said.

"Just what was that sword Psycho Pink was using?" Chris asked.

"That was the Savage Sword," Dimitria replied, "A truly powerful weapon."

"What is she planning on doing with it?" Jon asked.

"The Savage sword can absorb energy and make Psycho Pink even stronger," Dimitria answered again.

"We need to find the three and rescue them!" Ninjor shouted.

"I've been scanning for the Temp-Morphers," Alpha said. Soon the computer beeped letting Alpha know it found something. "They are in the abandon train yard!"

"Then let's go," Tyler said, "It's Morphin Time!"

Z was standing on a tree branch in his Ninjetti outfit and an owl flew past him. Z jumped tree to tree fallowing the owl. His Power suit appeared on his body and the owl glowed black and became his helmet. Z landed on the ground and posed. "Owl!"

Emile was standing on the edge of an island in his Ninjetti outfit and a shark jumped out of the water. Emile jumped into the water and swam with the shark. His Power Suit appeared on his body and the shark glowed green and became his helmet. Emile jumped out of the water and on the island and posed. "Shark!"

Brittany was standing in the middle of the wetlands in her Ninjetti outfit and a crane flew over her. Brittany followed the crane as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the crane glowed pink and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Crane!"

Chris was standing in the middle of the woods in his Ninjetti outfit and a wolf ran past him. Chris started to chase the wolf as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the wolf glowed blue and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Wolf!"

Paige was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a panther ran past her. Paige started to chase the panther as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the panther glowed orange and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Panther!"

Haley was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a bear ran past her. Paige started to chase the bear as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the bear glowed yellow and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Bear!"

Jon was standing in the middle of the tropical forest in his Ninjetti outfit and an ape ran past him. Jon started to chase the ape as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the ape glowed red and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Ape!"

Tyler was standing at the edge of a cliff in his Ninjetti out and a falcon was circling above him. Tyler jumped into the air as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the falcon glowed white and became his helmet. He lands and posed. "Falcon!"

At the train yard, Aref, Julian, and Carly were chained up to the wall. Psycho Pink had the Temp-Morphers in her hand. "What are you planning on doing!?" Aref demanded.

"What do you think?!" Psycho Pink replied.

"Don't worry," Carly whispered to the others, "I know my brother is the Green Ranger, he'll make sure we are saved." Aref and Julian were paled in the face when they heard what Carly said.

Then the Rangers charged in making Pink turn to them, "Ah you finally came," she said, "Now we need to end this."

"You won't get away with this you fiend!" Ninjor shouted as he charged at Psycho Pink.

"Fool!" Pink shouted as she knocked Ninjor away with her sword. Then the Rangers pulled out their weapons and joined Ninjor.

Jon and Z jumped into the air and tried to slam their weapons on her. But the pink Psycho jumped backwards and hit them with the Savage Sword.

Chris tried to stab his katana into Psycho Pink, but she deflected the blade and was about to counter but Emile used his tonfa to hold the Savage Sword. Psycho Pink used this chance to flip over Emile and kicked him to Chris.

Tyler fired bolts at the evil Ranger; she used her sword to knock the bolts away. Paige grabbed Psycho Pink with her claws. The Psycho took this advantage and spun around having Paige get hit by the bolts. The moment Tyler stopped firing; Psycho Pink tossed her sword at him.

Then Pink felt herself being lifted off the ground. She turned to see Brittany using her fan to make a tornado lifting the Psycho. When Brittany stopped and Psycho Pink was dropping. Haley got her hammer ready, when Pink was close to her, Haley swung her hammer but Psycho Pink kicked the hammer and kicked Haley. The hammer itself flew through the air and hit Brittany.

"You are fools!" Psycho Pink shouted as she raised her sword, "Now watch as I become the most powerful Psycho!" she placed the Temp-Morphers on the ground and stabbed the Savage Sword into them. Soon storm clouds covered the sky and a strong electrical storm started up. "Now watch as I destroy the city!"

Psycho Pink grew and transformed into a plant monster.

Before the Rangers could do anything, their Communicator started to beep. "What is it?" Tyler answered.

"Rangers, Psycho Pink is using the Savage Sword to power herself up," Dimitria said, "She doesn't realize that if this continues that she could destroy the world and herself."

"We need to split up and try to stop Psycho Pink," Tyler said.

"I'll take Chris, Emile and Paige and we'll use Dragonzord," Jon told Tyler.

"Me and Ninjor will help out," Z said.

The Dragon Dagger appeared in Jon's hands, "We call the power of Dragonzord!" He then played the dagger.

In a nearby body of water, Dragonzord rose up and walked on land.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and five balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zords were flying to the Earth.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

"Zords combine!" Z inserted the Shadow Saber into the slot.

The talons of the Owl Zord grabbed Ark and with a quick flip the two Zord combined into a new Megazord that looked like a warrior, with the Owl Zord's wings on its back, a long sword in one hand and a large shield in the other.

"Owl Megazord online!"

Ninjor used his powers to grow into a giant, and then changed into his Battle Mode.

The Dragonzord's chest and tail detached from it and its arms folded into its body then closed up to form a new chest compartment. The Ape and Wolf Zord became the new arms for Dragonzord while the Shark and Panther Zord became the legs for Dragonzord. And the chest piece and tail of Dragonzord became the Power Staff.

"Dragonzord, Battle Mode online!" the four Rangers shouted.

"Come on Ninjor! You and me alone!" Psycho Pink shouted.

"Like hell we'll let you!" Z shouted.

The buds on Psycho Pink's shoulders opened up and dust flew towards the Owl Megazord and Dragonzord, then they were covered in vines.

"Foul monster! Only a coward would do that!" Ninjor said.

A large vine emerged from the Psycho and lashed it at Ninjor. He did whatever he could to knock the vine away. When he finally cut the vine, smaller vines emerge from the cut vine and grabbed Ninjor.

"Your power blinded you!" Ninjor shouted, "You are going to destroy this planet along with yourself!"

"Destruction is good!" Pink shouted back, "Destroy! Destroy! DESTROY!"

"Looks like she lost her mind," Chris stated.

"You mean they had minds?" Paige asked.

"Touché," Chris replied.

* * *

On the ground, Tyler, Haley, and Brittany were trying to destroy the Savage Sword. They pulled out their Blasters and fired at it, but the storm caught the beams and fired right back at the three. "Damn, still not enough!" Haley shouted.

"Hey!" the Rangers turned to see Carly demorphed.

"Get out of here!" Tyler shouted, "It's not safe!"

"But…" Carly was interrupted when Aref grabbed her.

"We need to back off!" he said.

Then there was a lightning bolt that hit near them. Soon Brittany saw something in the storm surrounding the Savage Sword. It was like a shadow making a break in the storm. She pulled out the Crane Fan. She swung her fan she created a gust of wind where her animal spirit flew with it. "Crane's Flight!"

The attack flew though the shadow and hit the sword destroying it and stopping the storm.

* * *

Back in the fight, the heroes saw that Psycho Pink was losing power. "What's going on!?" she demanded.

"Looks like you are out of power!" Ninjor said as the vines were being torn off of him and the Megazords.

"Now let's end this," Z said, "Lightning Sword!" Z shouted as the hilt of the Owl Megazord's sword opened up like a pair of wings to reveal Ark's Lightning Gem.

The Owl Megazord flew towards Psycho Pink and slashing its sword hitting the Psycho. Then Ninjor was behind Owl Megazord and attacked again. Finally, the Dragonzord Stabbed the Power Staff into the monster and tossed her over the Zord.

"This is impossible!" Psycho Pink shouted as she exploded and pink energy flew into space.

* * *

At the yard, the heroes were approaching the three temporary Rangers. "Are you guys okay?" Emile asked.

"We are," Carly said as she got up and hugged Emile, "I knew my brother will save me."

Everyone went wide-eyed at what Carly said. "Why makes you think I'm your brother?" Emile asked.

"Cause when you hurt yourself, I saw that the Green Ranger had a crutch that belonged to you," Carly explained, "I put two and two together."

"Alright guys I think it's time to let her in on this," Julian said.

Carly turned to Julian, "You knew!?" she shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah," Emile said as he took his helmet off, "But like them you need to swear an oath."

* * *

On the moon, Zedd slammed his fist on his throne, "Damn Power Rangers, Psycho Pink could of destroyed them all once and for all!"

While the villains complained, Darkseid was watching in the shadows, **"Those fool don't understand I need Earth to still remain intact. Something great is beneath the Earth."**

"Something great, huh?" Psycho White said.

"**Don't you dare spill this to Zedd, Rita, or any of their minions!"** Darkseid threaten.

"I'll be quiet," Psycho White replied, "You did a favor for me." He then walked away.

* * *

The next day at school, the news of what happened to the candidates for the Ranger for the day and students were bragging at what they would have done and save the Power Rangers and that the Rangers would see that they are perfect to be a Power Ranger. And there were students claiming they were the ones that were chosen.

The Rangers couldn't believe what they were hearing, "These people don't understand what really happens on the battlefield," Z said.

"Yeah, if they saw what I saw yesterday they would understand," Carly said.

"Well people are idiots," Jon said.

When the bell for classes rang, the students started to head for class, "Let's just focus on protecting these people," Tyler said as they went their separate ways.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here it is.


	86. Ch 84: Blue on the Run

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 84: Blue on the Run

The school bell was ringing and students were leaving their classrooms and were either going to their next class or to some going to lunch. In the halls the Senior class were talking about one thing, graduation. They were talking what they were going to do for the summer and where they are going to college. Among the group, the Rangers were walking to the cafeteria. "It is amazing on how fast time flies," Emile said, "We will be graduating soon."

"I know," Haley replied as she started to stretch her arms, "Then comes summer and then college."

"I'm worried about that," Chris mumbled as he stopped, making the others turn to him.

"What was that?" Jon asked.

"I'm worried," Chris replied, "With our..." Chris looked around to make sure no one was around and whispered, "Other commitment."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked this time.

"It's just, we are all planning to go to different colleges after the summer is over. I'm worried that we won't be able to protect everything when we are in different areas. Top it off, according to the Eternal Light, we cannot be replaced due to our ancestors," Chris explained.

"Don't worry," Paige said to comfort Chris, "We'll make sure to stop Zedd and Rita before the summer ends."

* * *

Psycho Green was running though the moon palace. "Damn it Blue!" he shouted, "Where the hell are you?!" Green checked out the room the Psychos used, but he wasn't in there. "Damn! I can't let Psycho White convince him to attack the Rangers."

Soon he felt a hand on his head, followed by a shock that knocked him out. Psycho White looked down at Green and then left him there in the hallway. He soon arrived in a garage full of motorcycles and a dark blue ATV. Psycho Blue and Finster were in the garage and Blue noticed White. "So how do you think of this?" he asked.

"Interesting idea," Psycho White replied.

"With these motorcycles and me the ATV, I believe I can defeat the Power Rangers," Psycho Blue, "It's good that Zedd let me use his generals and Tengas to help out.

* * *

The school day ended and students were eager to get out and go home. Over the sound of busses and chatter of students everyone started to hear engines revving. Then everyone saw Tengas on motorcycles jumping from the school, while some appeared on the school's parking lot with Zedd and Rita's generals.

"Alright kids, who's ready to race us?!" Rito shouted. He saw the students rushing to the door, but the doors were locked when students left some of them outside. "Well I got a special treat for you all!" Rito pulled out what looked like grenades; he pulled the pin and tossed them at the students. The students freaked out expecting an explosion, but green gas flowed out of the grenade. The smell of the gas was so repulsive that the students were passing out or vomiting.

"Just what kind of grenade was that?" Goldar asked.

"That was a stink grenade, and I based the smell off of Slobella," Then Rito let out a sigh, "I sure do miss that girl."

"Stop thinking of the past!" Scorpina shouted as she tossed her sword breaking a few windows, "toss some of them into the school!"

"You got it!" Rito replied as he tossed the stink grenades into the broken and the green gas was filling the halls of the high school causing the students to run away as fast as they can.

Then the Rangers, morphed, jumped over the cars and kicked a few Tengas off their bikes. "I see you three decided to take up a new hobby," Tyler said.

"It feels like it is the best way to stop you!" Goldar said revving his motorcycle, "Attack!"

The Tengas started to dive their motorcycles to surround the Rangers. The Rangers jumped into the air and kicked some of the Tengas off of the bikes.

Chris was luring some of the Tengas away from the parking lot but when he end up in the field the Tengas that followed him decided to turn back. Chris sighed in frustration and was about to head back but lasers hit the ground near him making an explosion.

Chris looked up to see Psycho Blue driving and ATV around Chris. "Psycho Blue," Chris started, "'Bout time you show up."

"Well sorry for keeping you waiting," Psycho Blue said, "But now we are ready to fight!"

Psycho Blue fired more lasers at Chris. Chris dodged them and fire his blaster at the vehicle, but he saw how the lasers bounced off of it. "Foolish Ranger!" Psycho Blue shouted as he charged at Chris. Chris got out of the way but saw something flying though the air and hitting Chris. "If you and your team are up for the challenge come to the park at five o'clock and bring you Power Cycles."

Then Psycho Blue and the rest of the villains disappeared.

The rest of the Rangers soon ran up to Chris, "What happen, Chris?" Paige asked.

"A run in with Psycho Blue," Chris replied, "He's the one who planned this road rally. Now he challenge us all."

"Alright, if they want to fight us, we'll give them a fight," Tyler said as the team left to get prepared.

* * *

On the moon, Psycho Blue and the Tengas were getting the vehicles ready for the next attack. Psycho Green walked into the room. "Blue!" he shouted, "You can't go out there!"

"Why?" Blue questioned, "I believe I can finally destroy the Power Rangers."

"But have you noticed how our team was defeated?" Green asked.

"The Power Rangers got lucky with them," Blue replied, "I know I can win."

"But…" Green was interrupted when White grabbed him and dragged him out of there.

"What are you doing?!" White demanded.

"I know you got something planned and I will…" Psycho Green couldn't finish as Psycho White placed his hand on top of his head and zapped him unconscious. Then he sent his body to the body in their chamber.

Then Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina were returning to were the vehicles. "Is Psycho Blue ready?" Goldar asked.

"Almost," Psycho White replied, "Just wait a while, he'll be done."

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were in the labs improving their Power Cycles. "Are you sure this upgrade will work?" Z asked.

"It should work," Alpha confirmed, "The Power Cycles will work with your animal spirits and give new powers to the cycles."

"We need to have faith in our power," Emile said.

"Rangers," Dimitria started as she appeared in the lab, "It's almost time."

The Rangers nodded as they grabbed their cycles and started to leave the lab. "Wish us luck!" Jon shouted back.

"Good luck Ranger and may the power protect you," Dimitria said.

* * *

At the park, the Rangers arrived, morphed, waiting for the villains to arrive. Soon they heard engine revving and Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, all the Tengas, with Psycho Blue leading the pack. "Well Rangers, you came to face your destruction." Psycho Blue announced.

"We will stop you Psycho Blue," Chris said as the Rangers got ready.

"Charge!" Psycho Blue shouted as the villains charged in with their vehicles.

The Rangers embraced for an attack, but were surprised to see that they passed them and were head for town. "You got to be kidding us!" Jon shouted as the Rangers starts to chase the villain into town.

When the Rangers were slowly approaching the villains, the Tengas took notice and started to attack the Rangers. Brittany pulled out the Crane Fan and started to attack the Tengas. Jon decided to pull out the Ape Bo and help out with the Tengas. Out of nowhere an energy boomerang flew though the air and almost hit them. They saw the boomerang returning to Scorpina.

"There is an intersection up ahead!" Psycho Blue told the villains, "You know what to do!"

The villains split up into four groups, Scorpina went straight with half the Tengas, Goldar and Rito went left with the rest of the Tengas. And Psycho Blue went right alone to Youngstown.

"Psycho Blue is mine!" Chris shouted.

The others nodded as they split up into teams. Tyler, Brittany, and Z went after Scorpina, Jon, Haley, Paige, and Emile went after Goldar and Rito, and Chris went to pursue Psycho Blue alone.

The four Ranger chasing Goldar and Rito, saw that at another intersection Rito and a few Tengas turn and head for the school. "We got him!" Haley said as she and Paige went after Rito.

At the school parking lot, Haley and Paige saw that Rito and the Tengas were waiting for them. Rito had his flamethrower ready and the Tengas had rods that emit some electricity. "Hope you two are ready for this," Rito said as the Tengas charged at the two female Rangers.

The Tengas were able to land a few shots on the Rangers and they can feel the electricity flowing though them. Then Rito drove by firing his flamethrower at the two Rangers.

"Okay, time to test out these Power Cycles' upgrades," Paige said as she took her Power Coin off of her Morpher and placed in a slot on the cycle and an orange aura covered her and her cycle. Paige revved her engine and with great speed Paige charged at the Tengas. The Tengas couldn't keep their eyes on her. Soon an orange aura was swirling around the Tengas and they dare not move.

"Get ready Paige," Haley said as she took her Power Coin and placed it on the cycle. She started to charge at the foot soldiers. As she got closer, she was surrounded with a yellow aura. Once she reached the Tengas, she released a large pulse of energy destroying the Tengas.

"Ah screw this motorcycle thing!" Rito shouted as a jet pack appeared on his back and he pulled out his sword. "Time to finish you!" Rito used his flamethrower to cover his sword with fire. Then he jumped off his motorcycle and flew at the two girls. Haley and Paige pulled out their weapons and jump into the air. Paige used her claws to hit the jet pack then Haley swung her hammer and knocked Rito back to the ground. "Til next time Rangers," he said as he teleported out of there.

With Jon and Emile, they were still chasing Goldar. The Tengas dropped back and started to attack the two Rangers. Emile and Jon were doing their best to block the Tengas attacks. But a few Tengas decided to take flight and attack from above. Emile smiled as he took his Power Coin and inserted it in the cycle. As the Tengas dived at Emile, Emile disappeared and the Tengas crashed into the street.

Jon did the same and released a red pulse wave that destroyed the Tengas. The pulse also caused Goldar to lose control of his motorcycle, and he took flight. "I don't know where the Green Ranger went, but I'll stop you!" Goldar then started to fire pellets at Jon, making him swerve left and right.

A green aura was on the ground, beneath Goldar and Emile in his cycle pops out of the street as if it was water and hit Goldar with his front tire.

Goldar landed on the street and quickly got back up, "This isn't the end!" he shouted as he teleported out of there.

Tyler, Brittany, and Z were using their lances to hold off the Tengas. The Tengas were electric rods or chains to knock the Rangers.

Tyler an Z tossed their lances ahead of the pack and stuck them into the ground and a few Tengas trip and fall of their motorcycles. Scorpina smiled as she saw some cars ahead. She tossed her sword at the cars to block the streets.

Scorpina was hoping for a crash, but when she heard nothing she looked back to see the three were flying on their Power Cycles.

"What? Surprised?" Britany said as she used the Crane Fan to knock the remaining Tengas off their motorcycles.

"It's over," Tyler said as they pulled out their blasters and fired at Scorpina's cycle destroying it. As Scorpina rolled on the ground she got back up and teleported out of there.

Chris was fallowing Psycho Blue to Youngstown. They serve between traffic and Psycho Blue was playing chicken with some trucks or other cars. Soon the two arrived on the bridge where Psycho Blue turned to face Chris. "Okay Blue Ranger, here is where we will fight!"

Psycho Blue fired lasers at Chris, he reacted by charging at Psycho Blue with the Wolf Katana ready. Psycho Blue pulled out his axe and got tossed at Chris. Chris dodged the attack and tried to stay balanced but Psycho Blue punched Chris.

Chris was halfway across the bridge when he turned around to see the Psycho Blue did the same thing at the end of the bridge. The two charged at each other again, this time Chris fired his blaster hoping to damage the ATV, but Psycho Blue retaliated by firing the ATV's lasers and knocking Chris off the Power Cycle.

"Give up Blue Ranger!" Psycho Blue demanded.

"Never!" Chris shouted as he got back on the Power Cycle and placed his Power Coin in a slot. Chris revved his engine as a blue aura covered him and the Power Cycle.

Psycho Blue was the first to charge at Chris then when Chris started to charge at great speed the surprised the Psycho Ranger. Then the two vehicles crashed, sending Psycho Blue to the ground.

When Psycho Blue looked up to see Chris ready to strike. "Wolf Slash!" with a quick motion he swung his sword out of his sheath and blue energy flew from the sword that slowly transformed into a pack of wolves charging at the Psycho duplicate. When the attack it him, an electrical surge flowed though his body and he exploded.

"Chris!" the Blue Ranger turned to see the other Rangers driving up to him. "We see you took care of that Psycho," Paige said.

"Not yet!" Psycho Blue shouted as he rose back up, "Now it's time to destroy you all!" Psycho Blue grew and transformed into a giant ice monters.

The Rangers nodded at each other and called out, "By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and eight balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zords were flying to the Earth.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"Zords combine!" Z inserted the Shadow Saber into the slot.

The talons of the Owl Zord grabbed Ark and with a quick flip the two Zord combined into a new Megazord that looked like a warrior, with the Owl Zord's wings on its back, a long sword in one hand and a large shield in the other.

"Owl Megazord online!"

"Let's change the weather a bit," Psycho Blue said as he started a snow storm.

"Is this his power or just typical unpredictable Ohio weather?" Z asked.

Psycho Blue ran towards the two Megazord struck the two with his icicals. Then started to blew an icy cold wind at the Megazord.

The wind was starting to freeze some parts of the Spirit Megazord while the Owl Megazord used its shield to protect itself.

Spirit Megazord's controls are frozen!" Emile announced.

"Time to call in some back up," Tyler said as the dragon Dagger appeared in his hand and he started to play it.

In a nearby body of water, Dragonzord rose up and walked on land.

Dragonzord fired its multi missiles from its finger tips, hitting the Psycho in the back.

"Damn punk!" Psycho Blue shouted.

Owl Megazord took the chance to hit the Psycho with its sword. Then Dragonzord swung its tail at Psycho Blue.

"That's it!" the monster shouted, "Time to amp up this storm!" The snow storm gotten stronger making visibility hard. Then Psycho Blue took this chance to attack the Owl Megazord and Dragonzord.

"We need to break out of this ice!" Jon shouted.

"How about we fly into space and heat up the Megazord when it reenters the atmosphere," Chris suggested.

"Good idea Chris!" Tyler said as he grabbed the controls.

The Megazord flew into the sky and left the Earth atmosphere. Then the Megazord started to fall back to Earth and the ice started to melt off of the Megazord.

"It worked!" Paige said.

"Now let destroy Psycho Blue," Tyler said as the Spirit Sword appeared in the Megazord's hand and flew back to the battle field where Psycho Blue was still attacking the Owl Megazord and Dragonzord.

The Spirit Megazord swooped down and grabbed the Psycho. The Megazord dragged the Psycho Ranger above the clouds and let go.

The sword started to glow in the Rangers' colors and their spirits flew around it.

The Megazord slashed its sword to create a beam that hit Psycho Blue.

"Damn you Power Rangers!" Psycho Blue said before he exploded and a blue energy flew into space.

* * *

"AHHH! I hate those Power Rangers!" Rita shouted before she turned to the generals, "How could you let the Rangers beat you?!"

As for Zedd, he stomped into the Psycho's chamber and saw White. "Psycho White," he called out getting his attention, "What happened to the Psychos?! On day one you were beating the Power Ranger but now you are dropping like flies!"

"Don't Lord Zedd," Psycho White assured, "I promise you that the Power Rangers will be destroyed."

"You better find a way to destroy them or else," Zedd threaten as he left the chamber.

Not far in the corridor Psycho Green was watching, "But first Psycho White needs to be destroyed."

* * *

The next day at school, the Rangers arrived for their classes. Paige walked up to Chris. "Hey Chris," she greeted.

Chris turned to Paige with a smile, "Hey Paige," he greeted back.

"Still worried about the future?" she asked still a little concerned of her friend.

"Not really," Chris replied, "Look at us, we defeated most of the Psychos and we only have two left. Who knows maybe we'll destroy the last two before graduation. And maybe we might be able to stop Zedd and Rita before the end of summer."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I finally got this up. Hope you liked this.


	87. Ch 85: The Enemy of My Enemy

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 85: The Enemy of My Enemy

On the moon, Psycho White was wondering around the palace corridor when he was tackled by Psycho Green. "You bastard!" he shouted as he started to punch White. "You sent our comrades to their death!"

Psycho White fired lightning and sent Green through a wall, unknowingly that it was the master bedroom of Zedd and Rita. "What are you doing?!" Rita demanded.

"Lord Zedd, Rita Replusa!" Psycho Green started, "Psycho White has been setting up the Psycho Rangers for them to be destroyed!"

"Don't listen to him!" Psycho White told them, "He's gone crazy!"

"I don't care what is going on right now!" Rita shouted as she grabbed her staff, "Get out of my bedroom!" She fired balls of energy at the two Psycho until they were out of the bedroom.

"Just you wait, I'll find a way to stop you!" Psycho Green said as he teleported out of there.

* * *

At the high school, the seniors were finishing up their final exams and getting ready for graduation. "So any plans for today Emile?" Z asked as the two walked the hallways to their cars.

"Not really," Emile replied, "Just need to pick up a few books that I left in the choir room. Why?"

"Some of our friends want hang out," Z told Emile, "And I think we owe them some time since we've been dealing with Psychos."

"Yeah we kind of owe them some time," Emile said with a chuckle, "So where are we meeting them?"

"We're going to the pizza shop for a bit and we'll figure what to do after that."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys later," Emile said as he turned to the music hallway and went to the choir room. the teacher was out but Emile walked to the shelf in the back and picked up some of his books.

"Green Ranger!"

Emile turned to face Psycho White. Emile got ready to fight, "What do you want!?" he demanded.

"Don't worry Ranger," White started, "I'm not here for you. I'm here to see if you seen Psycho Green."

Emile was confused. "Why ask me isn't he part of your team?"

"It's none of your concern Ranger," Psycho White replied, "Make sure when you see Psycho Green, you destroy him." Then the white Psycho teleported out of there.

"Okay, that was weird," Emile said as he got his books and left.

* * *

At the palace, Psycho White was in front of Zedd and Rita. "Just what is going on!?" Zedd shouted.

"My lord, forgive me," White begged, "Psycho Green went AWOL and I was trying to stop him."

"You are on thin ice!" Rita shouted, "Without the other Psychos we believe that you were not worth bringing back."

"Please I have the perfect plan to defeat the Rangers but I need to stop Green before I can start it," Psycho White pleaded.

Zedd let out a growl before saying, "Fine, take the Tengas and find Psycho Green."

"Thank you my lord," White said as he teleported out of there.

* * *

At a pizza shop in Boardman, Emile and Z were with their friends enjoying themselves and having an early start on celebrating of getting out of high school. Emile told Z about the run in with Psycho White, but for now they decided not to worry about it. As the two decided to get more pizza Psycho Green came crashing into the shop. Some of the people started to make a run for it. Emile and Z quickly duck out of the way and got out of sight. The green Psycho approached Z and Emile's friends, "Where is the Green and Shadow Ranger!?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" one of the friend replied, "We don't know those two."

"Stop Psycho Green," Emile shouted as he and Z appeared, in their Ninjetti form, behind the Psycho.

"Good thing you're here," Green said, "I need you to do something."

"Forget it," Z replied, "We don't trust scum like you."

"Okay then," Psycho Green started as he raised his arm, "We'll do this the hard way."

Psycho Green fired a ball of energy and the Rangers' friends, making them disappear. "What did you do to them!?" Emile demanded.

"Don't worry they are safe," Psycho Green replied, "If you want to see them again you and the rest of the Rangers must come to abandon train yard in you Ninjetti forms. You have one hour to come!" Then Psycho Green teleported out of there.

"Come on let's get the others," Emile said as he and Z teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

Later at the Command Center, the team was gathered together and Emile and Z told them what happened. The Rangers themselves were confused. "Why does he want us all to come?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe it's a trap," Chris suggested.

"Perhaps this involves with what happened to the other Psychos?" Dimitria asked.

"Well we can't take any risks," Tyler said, "Alpha did you find them?"

"Yes Tyler," Alpha replied, "But there is a barrier to keep us from teleporting out of there."

"So we have no choice," Jon said.

"Then let's go see what the Psycho wants," Tyler said.

"Good luck Rangers and may the power protect you," Dimitria said as the team teleport out of there.

* * *

At the train yard, the Rangers arrived in their Ninjetti form. "Welcome Power Rangers!" Psycho Green announced.

"Where are our friends!? Z demanded.

"Relax Shadow Ranger," Green replied before holding up his arm towards the friends tied up to a pole, "They are right there. And may I advise not to use the Light or Dark Power since they have Empty Jewels in their mouths and you know what can happen if they have too much power."

"Just what do you want," Paige asked.

"I need your help," Psycho Green said as he approached the Rangers.

"Like we would help you!" Haley shouted.

"I need you to destroy Psycho White." Psycho Green's statement surprised the Rangers.

"Why do you want us to destroy your leader?" Paige asked.

"He's no leader of mine," Green pointed out, "I don't follow someone who slaughters his own team like lambs. Psycho White is planning big and killing the team is part of it."

"Why should we believe you?" Tyler asked.

"I saw White with an amulet and realized how he was send us to be killed. Red's buttons were being pushed. He knew Pink wanted payback with Yellow. Black was a test dummy. He let Orange and Blue carry out their plans. And Pink had a thirst for power when she got the Savage Sword. Now he is hunting me down. So I propose we form a truce until Psycho White is destroyed."

"Forging an alliance with the enemy? You truly are a traitor!" Everyone turned to see Psycho White standing on top of a building.

"Well you know what the humans say: the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Green replied, "I'll do anything to destroy you!"

"Funny, cause I want you destroyed," White replied as he pulled out his weapon and started to fire at Psycho Green. Green pulled out his weapon and charged at his former leader.

"What should we do?" Chris asked their leader.

"We should help," Tyler replied, "It's Morphin Time!"

Z was standing on a tree branch in his Ninjetti outfit and an owl flew past him. Z jumped tree to tree fallowing the owl. His Power suit appeared on his body and the owl glowed black and became his helmet. Z landed on the ground and posed. "Owl!"

Emile was standing on the edge of an island in his Ninjetti outfit and a shark jumped out of the water. Emile jumped into the water and swam with the shark. His Power Suit appeared on his body and the shark glowed green and became his helmet. Emile jumped out of the water and on the island and posed. "Shark!"

Brittany was standing in the middle of the wetlands in her Ninjetti outfit and a crane flew over her. Brittany followed the crane as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the crane glowed pink and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Crane!"

Chris was standing in the middle of the woods in his Ninjetti outfit and a wolf ran past him. Chris started to chase the wolf as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the wolf glowed blue and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Wolf!"

Paige was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a panther ran past her. Paige started to chase the panther as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the panther glowed orange and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Panther!"

Haley was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a bear ran past her. Paige started to chase the bear as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the bear glowed yellow and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Bear!"

Jon was standing in the middle of the tropical forest in his Ninjetti outfit and an ape ran past him. Jon started to chase the ape as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the ape glowed red and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Ape!"

Tyler was standing at the edge of a cliff in his Ninjetti out and a falcon was circling above him. Tyler jumped into the air as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the falcon glowed white and became his helmet. He lands and posed. "Falcon!"

"We'll get our friends," Emile said as he and Z went towards their friends.

"Then let's deal with Psycho White," Tyler said as he charged at the Psychos.

Psycho White was able to kick Green away and he saw the Rangers charging in. "Persistent bunch!" White said as he fired his crossbow at the Rangers.

Brittany jumped into the air to dodge the Psycho's attack and used her fan to created a gust of wind to throw him off guard. "I don't think so," he muttered as he pulled out the Psycho Sling and fired it at her, knocking her to the ground.

When Jon and Haley tried to strike the Psycho with their weapons, but White countered by pulling out the Psycho Rod and stopping both attacks. The he jabbed the end into Haley and tossed her into Jon.

The others were surprised to see Psycho White using the weapons of the fallen Psychos. "How do you have their weapons?" Chris asked.

Psycho White gave a dark chuckle and replied, "As you can guess, I'm no ordinary Psycho." Then he pulled out the Psycho Bow and fired arrows at the Rangers.

Emile and Z arrived to their friends, they pulled out their weapons, Z with his familiar Shadow Saber, and cut the ropes. Then each friend spit out the Empty Jewel that was in their mouths. "What the hell is going on and what are these?!" a friend asked.

"It doesn't matter," Emile replied, "Just run like hell!"

Once their friends were gone, Z turned to Emile and said, "Ready?"

"Yep," Emile replied as the two joined in the fight.

Psycho White had the Psycho Axe and Sword and was deflecting and countering the Rangers' attacks. Emile and Z jumped into the air and hit Psycho White. "Come let's stop this Psycho!" Z called out as he and Emile got into position.

Brittany and Tyler went in first and with the help of Emile and Z they were able to jump high. They used their weapons to hit Psycho White.

Next Emile and Z helped Jon and Haley to high in the air and the two slam their weapon on the Psycho.

Then the two help Chris and Paige and they slashed their weapons and hit Psycho White.

Finally Emile and Z change their position and were holding each other's arms and Psycho Green jumped on their arms and the two Rangers lifted him up and the green Psycho was lunging at his former leader.

Sparks were erupting from Psycho White as he dropped to his knees. "No," he muttered, "I won't die like this!" Then he fired lightning knocking all the Rangers down.

As Psycho Green was getting back up, White grabbed his head. "Now time to fulfill you purpose." Then electricity flow though his hand and made Psycho Green scream in pain. White Psycho White let go of Green, he teleported out of there.

When the Rangers started to get up, Psycho Green was muttering, "Must. Destroy. Power. Rangers. Must. Destroy. Power. Rangers." Then he turned to the heroes, "DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS!" Psycho Green grew and transformed into a reptilian monster.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and eight balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zords were flying to the Earth.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"Zords combine!" Z inserted the Shadow Saber into the slot.

The talons of the Owl Zord grabbed Ark and with a quick flip the two Zord combined into a new Megazord that looked like a warrior, with the Owl Zord's wings on its back, a long sword in one hand and a large shield in the other.

"Owl Megazord online!"

Psycho Green charged without a thought and was easily punched away by the Spirit Megazord. Green quickly got back up and charged again only with the Owl Megazord blocking him with its shield.

"Man Green isn't thinking straight," Jon pointed out.

"Maybe Psycho White reprogrammed him or something," Emile suggested, "Looks like we'll have no choice but to destroy Psycho Green."

Psycho Green shot out his lizard like tongue and it wrapped around the Owl Megazord.

"We need the Spirit Sword!" Tyler called out as a golden beam landed in the Spirit Megazord's hands. Then it cut the Psycho's tongue, releasing the Owl Megazord.

Psycho Green then breathed out fire that hit both Megazords. Soon Owl Megazord got in front of the Spirit Megazord and blocked the flames with its sheild. Then the Spirit Megazord jumped off the back of the Owl Megazord and slammed its sword on Psycho Green.

"Lightning Sword!" Z shouted as the hilt of the sword opened like a pair of wings revealing the Lightning Gem. The Megazord then fired lightning from its sword and hit Psycho Green.

When Psycho Green got back up, he looked around with a confused look and then slowly teleported away.

"Okay that was odd," Brittany said.

* * *

At the park, Psycho Green reappeared, back in his normal form but heavily injured. "Damn that Psycho White," he gasped, "He will pay for what he did to me."

Then there was a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down to see Psycho White's arm in his chest. He looked behind him to see Psycho White himself. "Sorry Green, but your revenge is a petty dream," White replied as he removed his arm.

"Burn in Hell...Psycho White," Green replied as he collapsed to the ground and he slowly faded into a green energy.

Psycho White held out his amulet and the green energy was absorbed into it. "Finally they are all dead," Psycho White said as he looked at the amulet, "Now I can start my ultimate plan to destroy the Power Rangers."

* * *

Later that day, Emile and Z were continuing to hang out with their friends. Their friends were telling them everything that they already know. The group decided to go to the mall for a bit, Where Emile and Z saw the other Rangers were hanging out there, they decided to go talk with them a bit. "Hey guys," Emile greeted.

"Hey," Paige greeted back, "So how are your friends after that experience?"

"They told us at first that they were scared, but now they are happy to see the Rangers in action," Z explained.

"You guys ready for graduation?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah, in a few days were are out of school and heading to bigger and better things," Emile replied.

"But let's just hope we can end this campaign before we go off to college," Z added.

"Agree," the Rangers before the said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

A/N: Well it's finally coming, the final battle with the final Psycho. Stay tune.


	88. Ch 86: Graduation Day

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 86: Graduation Day

On the moon, Zedd and Rita got Psycho White. "Psycho White!" Zedd started, "Your team have been destroyed! Do you have anything to say before we decide if we should destroy you or not!?"

"My Lord, I have the ideal plan to destroy the Power Rangers," Psycho White replied.

"We heard that before!" Rita shouted

"But this one will work," Psycho White replied, "The Rangers will not be able to stop it."

Zedd and Rita looked at each other and Zedd replied, "Okay, you have one last chance."

* * *

A few days past and with was a big day for the Rangers, it was graduation day. Their first step out of high school and to adulthood. The Rangers were gathered at the school and wait with their fellow students. Family and friends of the Rangers were gathering in the gym where the ceremony was going to be at. Once the music started, the students started to walk in an orderly fashion. The boys were dressed in maroon while the girls were in white. The students took their seats and the principle started his speech. Once he was done, the student body president came up to do his speech. Once he was finished, everyone applaud until it died down, but there was still someone clapping.

Soon Psycho White walked out from behind the bleachers, "Yes, let us congratulate the Senior class for making to this point in their lives. But there are eight teens that made it though worst." The Rangers were worried about the Psycho revealing their secret identities. "Don't worry I won't tell you who they are, but I'm here to see if the Rangers are ready to take the next step." With a snap of his fingers, a portal was starting to form above the students.

People started to panic and tried to run for the main exit, only to be stopped by Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito. When they went for the entrances to the locker rooms Tengas were blocking the way. Then Zedd and Rita appeared nest to Psycho White. "Sorry but you need to stay in here!" Rita said.

The people panic more and some wondered where were the Power Rangers. Then there was a bright glow in the gym and the Rangers saw that the gym was emptied and the only thing that remained were them, the villains, and the portal above them.

"What did you do?!" Tyler demanded.

Zedd let out an evil chuckle before he started to explain, "We just sent everyone to another dimension." Zedd turned his head to the white Psycho, "We leave the rest to you." Soon all the villains and their foot soldiers left and Psycho White remained.

The Rangers took off their robes, to reveal the Ninjetti outfits and got ready to fight. "You should just give up Psycho White," Jon warned, "We defeated your team."

"Who cares for those pathetic bunch," Psycho White replied, "Besides, who said I was weak like them?" Then Psycho White fired lightning at the Rangers, who dodged and pulled out their Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!"

Z was standing on a tree branch in his Ninjetti outfit and an owl flew past him. Z jumped tree to tree fallowing the owl. His Power suit appeared on his body and the owl glowed black and became his helmet. Z landed on the ground and posed. "Owl!"

Emile was standing on the edge of an island in his Ninjetti outfit and a shark jumped out of the water. Emile jumped into the water and swam with the shark. His Power Suit appeared on his body and the shark glowed green and became his helmet. Emile jumped out of the water and on the island and posed. "Shark!"

Brittany was standing in the middle of the wetlands in her Ninjetti outfit and a crane flew over her. Brittany followed the crane as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the crane glowed pink and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Crane!"

Chris was standing in the middle of the woods in his Ninjetti outfit and a wolf ran past him. Chris started to chase the wolf as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the wolf glowed blue and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Wolf!"

Paige was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a panther ran past her. Paige started to chase the panther as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the panther glowed orange and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Panther!"

Haley was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a bear ran past her. Paige started to chase the bear as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the bear glowed yellow and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Bear!"

Jon was standing in the middle of the tropical forest in his Ninjetti outfit and an ape ran past him. Jon started to chase the ape as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the ape glowed red and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Ape!"

Tyler was standing at the edge of a cliff in his Ninjetti out and a falcon was circling above him. Tyler jumped into the air as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the falcon glowed white and became his helmet. He lands and posed. "Falcon!"

The Rangers pulled out their weapons and charged at Psycho White.

* * *

In the dimension that everyone was sent to, Aref stood up and saw that there were brick walls surrounding him. "Where am I?" he muttered.

Aref was quiet for a bit and he heard crying. Children, men, women, they were all afraid of what Zedd might do to them. Soon he heard a familiar laughter, he looked up to the sky to see Zedd's head in the sky. "Greeting humans," he started, "By now you should know that I am Lord Zedd, the Emperor of Evil."

"Still full of himself," Aref whispered.

"As for why you are here, we set this up to prove to the Power Rangers that they can't save everyone. But we decided that you can save yourself if you can. We made this dimension a giant maze where you must find the exit. Be warn though, in the maze the Putties are lurking as well. You have three hours to escape before the portal seals up forever!" Soon Zedd's head was replaced with a timer and one of the walls lowered.

Aref proceeded with caution. He tried the best he could to get out of this maze. Then he saw a Putty turn a corner, it was different, not as powerful as the other Putties he saw. 'Must be the Putties Rita started off with,' he said in his head.

The Putty noticed Aref and began to attack. Aref was able to dodge the attack and countered and did a few quick jabs to the Putty. It fell on the ground and disappeared.

Suddenly another Putty was tossed into a wall, Aref turned around to see the fading Putty and Courtney. "Hey," she greeted.

"See that you are doing alright," Aref replied.

"Let's cut the talking and get out of here," Courtney said as she and Aref continued the traverse the maze.

* * *

Jon and Z swung their lances down on Psycho White, who blocked them with the Psycho Staff. Paige and Haley attacked with their weapon. Psycho White got out of the way and the two girls hit their teammates. "Sorry," Paige said.

Then the four of them fired their blasters and the Psycho tossed a few Empty Jewels into the air and the lasers followed the jewels and were absorbed into them. "Nice to have some Empty Jewels on you?" he muttered.

Psycho White pulled out the Psycho Sling and fired at the four Rangers.

Chris hit Psycho White in the back. White pulled out the Psycho Sword and Axe and tried to attack Chris. Tyler fired his crossbow and White tossed the axe to knock the bolts down.

Brittany made a large gust of wind to lift Psycho White up and Emile jumped and hit him with his tonfas to hit him.

With the bow, Psycho White fired arrows at the Rangers. "You need to work harder Rangers. That portal won't stay open forever," he said.

"What do you mean?" Haley said.

"Oops," Psycho White sarcastically said while putting his hand over his mouth, "Did I forget to tell you about that."

"What's going on!?" Emile demanded.

"Well in less than three hours the portal that took every one with close forever," Psycho White explained, "And there is nothing you Rangers can do about it."

"The Rangers always find a way!" Ninjor shouted as he rode in on a cloud and he jumped off of it and kicked the Psycho. "The Power Rangers always find a way to save everyone!"

"But not this time!" Psycho White shouted as he pulled out the Psycho Claws.

Paige clashed with White and tried to hold him down. When Ninjor and Chris tried to attack from behind, but White tossed Paige hit the heroes.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd and Rita were watching the fight. "This is perfect," Zedd started, "The Rangers can never defeat Psycho White!"

"Finally a world without Power Rangers," Rita said, "A perfect world to raise a family."

"Another honeymoon in paradise?" Rito said.

"It is!" Rita screeched, "Me and Zedd need some time to relax."

Rito turned to the other generals, "Did they forget about the second honeymoon they had around the time Rangers started their senior year?" he whispered.

"Let's not push it," Goldar said.

* * *

In the maze, Aref and Courtney were still trying to find their way out of the maze. "Just how big is this place?" Aref said.

"Don't know, but we need to keep our heads up," Courtney replied.

Soon the two ran into another group, it was Derrick and Matt, they were accompanied by some children. "Good we found more," Matt said.

"Matt!" Aref and Courtney shouted.

"Great to see that you are okay," Courtney said. Then she noticed Derrick, "You must be Derrick? I remember you when you were in high school."

"Yeah, I'm Z's brother," Derrick said. Then the children started to cry. "Hey don't cry, we'll get out."

"But we want our mommies and daddies!" a girl cried.

Courtney bends down to come eye to eye with the girl, "Don't worry, the Power Rangers will save everyone."

"Really?" a boy asked.

"Yeah, we know the Power Rangers," Matt said, "We know if anyone can save everyone, they can."

Then a Putty was behind them, but it was grabbed and slammed against the wall. Everyone turned around to see David. "God I hate these Putties," he said.

Above the massive maze, Finster and Scorpina were watching. "Looks like the Rangers' friends are getting together," Scorpina pointed out. Even the last two of their friends are together and they are all close together."

"It seems so," Finster replied, "But I know the remedy for this." The two teleported out of there.

* * *

Back on the moon, Scorpina accompanied Finster into his lab grabbing an old sculpture of a monster. "Finster!" Rita shouted as she walked into the lab, "Just what are you thinking!?"

"Well my queen, the Power Rangers friends are getting together in the maze and getting close to the end," Finster explained getting the Monster Maker ready.

"What!?" Rita shouted, "How can they be close to the end?!"

"I don't know," Finster replied, "That is why I'm getting a monster ready."

"You did you choose?" Rita asked.

Finster pulled the lever and the Monster Maker made a monster.

* * *

In the maze, The Rangers' friends were able to get back together and were guiding the children through the maze. Soon they arrived at a large opening that had a portal on one side. "We're almost there!" Julian shouted.

But then sparks erupted in front of them and the children started to cry. As they calmed the children a large red eyeball with bunch of smaller eyeballs got together and formed a monster. "There is no way I'm letting you out!" it said.

"Who are you?" Carly asked.

"I am Eye Guy! I've come back to be the gate guardian of this maze," the monster replied, "Now who has the balls to fight me?!"

"We'll fight you, but leave the children out of it," Courtney said.

"Why?! You should be fighting for your and their freedom!" Eye Guy's largest eye fired a beam and when it hit the children, they disappeared.

"What did you do!?" Matt demanded as anger seethed through them.

"Don't worry about the kids," Eye Guy replied, "They'll be safe for the time being."

While the friends got ready to fight until Scorpina with a bag appeared in front of them. "Great," David said, "The last thing we need."

"Don't worry," Scorpina replied as she tossed the bag at the friends' feet, "This is to even the playing field." With that she teleported out of there.

In the bag they saw weapons, not only that it was like the first weapons that the Rangers used. They quickly picked up the weapons and got ready. Aref had a sword, David had the whip, Matt had the axe, Courtney had the daggers, Julian had the guns, Derrick had the lance, and Carly had the bow and arrows.

"You cannot beat me!" Eye Guy shouted.

Julian started to fire the guns at the monster while the others started to charge in. David lashed the whip at the leg of the monster. Derrick and Matt hit Eye Guy with their weapons. Courtney tossed one of the daggers while Carly fired and arrow, hitting the monster. When David pulled the whip to trip the monster, Aref took this chance to stab Eye Guy. Eye Guy burst into hundreds of eyes before they gathered back together to reform him.

"Sorry humans," Eye Guy said, "But I don't go down that easy." Then he fired lasers at them.

* * *

Psycho white jumped off the shoulders of Z and fire lightning at the heroes. "Give up," he said, "You can never defeat me."

"Shut up already!" Emile shouted as he and the rest of the team fired their blasters. Psycho White countered by tossing the Empty Jewels into the air again and the lasers followed and being absorbed into them and exploded.

"Rangers," Ninjor started, "Start charging for an finishing attack while I'll keep this Psycho busy."

Ninjor charged at the white Psycho and slashed his sword on him. The Psycho Sword appeared in White's hand and clashed with Ninjor.

"Did you really think you can defeat me?" Psycho White said before he make a few strikes on Ninjor.

"Evil never prevails!" Ninjor replied as he kicked the Psycho away.

The Rangers' lances started to glow in the Rangers' colors and the Rangers threw them at Psycho White. The eight lances pierce right through him causing sparks and electricity to engulf his body.

Psycho White was brought to his knees as he was gasping. Then his gasps turned into laughter that got the heroes worried. "Thank you Power Rangers. Now I can finally evolve."

"What do you mean?" Z asked.

The white Psycho struggled to get up and started to explain, "Green was on to something. I was sending my team to be killed be you. And now the backup plan Broodwing installed can be activated!"

"Backup plan?" Tyler said.

"Yes, it was meant to be a backup plan," Psycho White replied, "But I knew in order to defeat you I need to activate this to evolve into the most powerful Psycho ever!"

"You're twisted monster!" Paige shouted, "No one with a heart would sacrifice their team."

"I don't have a heart Orange Ranger," Psycho White stated, "Morals, friendships, and all other things you were taught as a child means nothing on a battlefield. Power. Power is the only thing that matters in life!" more sparks erupted from his body as he clenches his fist. "Now you will witness your doom!" Psycho White started to laugh again as he fell backwards and exploded.

But the flames of the explosion started to gather back together and formed a new figure. And the Rangers could only gasp as the figure looks like...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	89. Ch 87: Graduation Day part II

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 87: Graduation Day part II

Psycho White started to laugh again as he fell backwards and exploded. But the flames of the explosion started to gather back together and formed a new figure. And the Rangers could only gasp as the figure looks like Ninjor.

The new Psycho had a darker blue armor, his shoulder pads looks like bat wings, he had a red visor, and the N on his chest was twisted. "What do you think of my new form?" he asked. He sounded like Ninjor only more sinister. "I finally became Psycho Ninjor."

"Why Ninjor?" Chris asked.

"According to Broodwing, there are special Ranger allies that some people dub the Legendary Rangers. And of all the Legendary Rangers one stood out, the one who can create powers for more Power Rangers," he explained, "And all honestly, amongst the Rangers, Ninjor is like a deity."

"We will stop you before you can do any damage," Tyler said as the Rangers go ready to fight.

"Only in your dreams Rangers," Psycho Ninjor replied as he pulled out his sword.

With great speed Psycho Ninjor was already in front of the Ranger and knocked down Tyler and Emile.

Paige and Z used their lances to hit the false Ninjor, but he blocked them and kicked them. Chris and Jon pulled out their weapons and tried to do a sneak attack. Unfortunately the Psycho sensed them and dodged. Tyler, Emile, Paige, and Haley pulled out their blasters and fired them at Psycho Ninjor, who counter with a swing of his sword that knocked the lasers back at the Rangers.

"That's enough!" Ninjor shouted, "Your battle is with me!"

Psycho Ninjor chuckled for a bit before saying, "Okay, let's dance."

The two jumped into the air and disappeared and became two blue blurs clashing in the air until one was knocked down and revealed to be the real Ninjor.

"Well that was fun," Psycho Ninjor said as he landed in front of the heroes, "But might as well take a break."

"You're running away?" Z said.

"Who said anything about running," Psycho Ninjor replied as he sheathed his sword, "I need to relax before I decide to destroy you all." Psycho Ninjor turned and walked away from the Power Rangers and slowly faded away.

* * *

In the throne room, Psycho Ninjor appeared in front of Zedd and Rita. "Why did you pull out?!" Zedd demanded.

"Just decided to make the Rangers panic for a bit," the evil Ninjor replied. Some the villains looked confused so the last Psycho needed to explain, "Think about it; if the Rangers keep on worrying about everyone that is trapped in that maze that they might get sloppy when they fight me again. Then when the three hours are up they will be so depressed that they should give up at being Power Rangers and you two should rule the universe."

"I don't trust you," Rita said.

"True I betrayed my team for a better cause," Psycho Ninjor replied as got on one knee and bowed his head, "I am loyal to you two. The true rulers of this universe."

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers and Ninjor teleported into the Command Center. "Ayeyaiyai! This is terrible!" Alpha said.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"I've been scanning the portal to see if I can reverse it and save everyone," Alpha said as the viewing globe showed an image of the Ranger's friends fighting Eye Guy, "And look what is going on."

The Rangers can only gasp as they saw the fight. "Alpha can you do anything?!" Chris shouted.

"Unfortunately, I can't," Alpha replied.

"Then they are on their own," Tyler said.

* * *

Back at the maze's exit, the Rangers friends were still fighting Eye Guy. "Just give in humans!" Eye Guy shouted as he blocked a strike from Matt's axe. "I can see everything!"

"Aref, any idea of how to beat this guy?" David asked.

"I don't know," Aref said, "I read some of the archives and I think I saw him somewhere."

Courtney charged in with the daggers, but the monster grabbed her and tossed her back. Carly fired another arrow at the back of the monster. He easily caught the arrow and broke it. "What don't you get about my name, 'Eye Guy'?" He walked over to Carly, "My body is made of eyeballs!" Carly then jabbed the bow into the main eye. He screamed in pain as back off of Carly.

"The main eye!" Aref shouted, "Maybe if we damage it enough we can destroy it."

"Like I'll let you!" Eye Guy shouted as two large eyeballs started to glow and chop the air. Then they launch at the friends, who dodged out of the way.

Julian fired the guns and Eye Guy deflected the shots. David tried lash the whip again, only for the eye monster to catch it. Matt and Derrick tried to attack the other side of Eye Guy and he dodged it. Everyone was attacking the monster from all front, until a sword flew at Eye Guy and hit him in the main eye.

Eye Guy let out a scream as he fell backwards. A beam flew out of his main eye landed behind the friend and then the energy faded to reveal the children Eye Guy took. "Thank God that they are alright!" Courtney said.

They all heard something moving and turned to see Eye Guy getting back. "Nice shot, but it doesn't destroy me."

"Now what?" Derrick asked.

Soon seven glowing orbs flew from the exit and to the friends. They were surprised to see that the orbs transformed into the Rangers' first weapons. "Is these really their weapons?" David asked.

"Maybe we can use the Power Blaster!" Aref shouted as he took the weapons and put them together to form the Power Blaster. He pointed it at Eye Guy and said, "Okay guys get behind me!" Once everyone was behind Aref, he fired the Power Blaster and it shot seven beams in the Ranger's colors and hit Eye Guy.

"How?! How can lose to humans!?" he shouted as he fell on the ground and exploded.

Once the monster was gone, everyone went for the exit and appeared at the empty gym. Then the groups started to glow and teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Command Center, the group appeared in front of the Rangers. At first the children were scared but the fear went away when they realize that it was the Power Rangers. "Did you save us?" A child asked.

Paige kneel down to the child and replied, "We teleported here just in case if those monster tried to come after you."

"I'll take them someplace else," Carly volunteered as she took the children out of the main chamber and to the medical bay.

The Rangers took off their helmets and Courtney said, "Please tell me you found a way to save everyone."

"Well I found out that Psycho Ninjor and the portal are connected," Alpha replied.

"Psycho Ninjor?" Matt repeated.

Ninjor slammed his fist down, causing everyone to jump and turn to him. "He is nothing but a loathsome copy who is trying to use my name for evil1" Ninjor explained.

"So if you defeat Psycho Ninjor then you can save everyone," Aref said.

"Yes," Alpha replied.

"But the problem is that Psycho Ninjor is very strong," Emile pointed out.

"Rangers, I think Alpha and I have a solution," Dimitria said.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"Alpha and I are working on a new Ultrazord configuration," Dimitria told them, "It should be powerful enough to stop Psycho Ninjor."

"But unfortunately we still need to program the Zords to do it," Alpha pointed out.

"We'll help Alpha with the Zords," Aref said.

"And we'll keep Psycho Ninjor busy," Tyler said as the Rangers grabbed their helmets, "Back to action!"

* * *

The Rangers and Ninjor arrived at the abandon train yard where Psycho Ninjor was waiting for them. "So you finally came out to face me Rangers," the Psycho said.

"We're here to stop you Psycho Ninjor!" Chris shouted.

"I'll make sure you never use my name for evil!" Ninjor added.

"You really think you can stop me?" Psycho Ninjor asked.

Then with his great speed Psycho Ninjor became a blur to the heroes and passed them making sparks erupt from their chests. The evil Ninjor reappeared in front of the heroes, "You can't even keep up with me," he said.

"We will stop you," Tyler replied as he and the others got back up and pulled out their weapons, "Evil never wins!"

Tyler fired his crossbow, where the Psycho easily knock away with his sword. Jon and Z attack from behind and got a few hits until Psycho Ninjor kicked them away.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and Psycho Ninjor couldn't keep his balance. He then saw Haley slamming her hammer on the ground. Brittany then used here fan to create a gust of wind that lift up Psycho Ninjor and Emile fired his Blaster where he hit the Psycho a few times but he was able to deflect some of the lasers back at Emile.

Chris and Paige jumped up and tried stab their weapons into the Psycho, but he was able to block their attacks and knock them away.

Ninjor jumped into the air and Grabbed Chris's katana and slammed the false Ninjor to the ground.

Psycho Ninjor simply got up and turned to face the heroes, "Do you really think teaming up will stop me?" he asked, "Let's see you handle this!" Then Psycho Ninjor started to grow into a giant and transformed into a evil version of Ninjor's Battle Mode.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and eight balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zords were flying to the Earth.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"Zords combine!" Z inserted the Shadow Saber into the slot.

The talons of the Owl Zord grabbed Ark and with a quick flip the two Zord combined into a new Megazord that looked like a warrior, with the Owl Zord's wings on its back, a long sword in one hand and a large shield in the other.

"Owl Megazord online!"

Ninjor used his powers to grow into a giant, and then changed into his Battle Mode.

Just like the real Ninjor, Psycho Ninjor combined his sword and sheath to make it into a lance. Psycho Ninjor charged at the Megazords and Owl Megazord used its sheild to block the attack then swung its sword for a counter attack. Psycho Ninjor caught the sword and kicked the Megazord away.

The Spirit Megazord took flight and slammed its sword down hitting the Psycho, but he quickly recovered and jabbed his sword into the Megazord.

Then Ninjor charged in and they clashed swords. The two Ninjors kept clashing their weapons and Z decided to call in some back up. "I summon Tor!" The Owl Megazord tossed its sword and shield into the air. "Tor activate Warrior Mode!"

Tor stood up and opened up where the Owl Megazord landed inside. Tor's cannons aimed at Psycho Ninjor. The real Ninjor saw Tor and punched the Psycho away then jumped out of the way. "Fire!" Z shouted as Tor fired its cannons and hitting Psycho Ninjor.

Psycho Ninjor turned to face Tor and jumped over the Zord and grabbed it from behind. To everyone's surprise, Psycho Ninjor picked up Tor and tossed it. Then he caught Owl Megazord's sword and shield, and he charge hitting the Spirit Megazord and Ninjor.

"Time to summon Dragonzord!" Tyler shouted as he pulled out the Dragon Dagger and played it.

In a nearby body of water, Dragonzord rose up and walked on land.

Dragonzord swung its arm at Psycho Ninjor, dealing in a few blows to the Psycho, then it fired missiles from its hand. When Dragonzord swung its tail at Psycho Ninjor, who caught it, Dragonzord tried to escape but Psycho Ninjor started to swing Dragonzord around until he let go and Dragonzord crashed.

"Is this everything your Zords got?!" Psycho Ninjor shouted, "All of you are nothing but a joke!"

"Rangers," Dimitria contacted them through the Communicators, "The programming of the Ultrazord is ready."

"Okay guys let's do it!" Tyler said.

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

Tor opened up and Dragonzord laid in there, as parts for the Dragonzord's Power Staff were removed from the Zord. When Tor closed up, Ark flew in and landed on top of the Shuttle Zord. Two large haches open up from the sides of Ark for where the Megazord stands in. Then the Owl Zord folded up to form a large column that had Owl Zord's wings open. Once the Spirit Megazord landed in its place and grabbed the Power Staff. "Spirit Ultrazord online!"

"That's an Ultrazord?! You stacked Zords on top of each other!" Psycho Ninjor said, "It won't be enough!"

Psycho Ninjor jumped and tried to attack the Ultrazord, but the drill part of the Power Staff and clashed with Psycho Ninjor's sword until the sword broke.

Soon small spheres appeared in front of the Rangers and charged them with energy. "Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the Lightning Gem on Ark fired a rainbow beam at the Psycho and knocked him down.

"My turn!" Ninjor shouted as he charged in and hit Psycho Ninjor multiple times knocking him back even more.

As the Psycho got up he heard something hit the ground, he saw that it was his amulet broken into pieces and he transformed back into Psycho White. "No! How!? How did you destroy my amulet?!" he shouted, "I'll destroy you all!" To Psycho White's surprised the Ultrazord was gone. "Where are the Power Rangers!?"

Ninjor pointed up and said, "Look above you," he said.

Psycho White looked up to see the Ultrazord dropping like a rock. Then the Ultrazord landed on top of the Psycho and an explosion formed underneath the Ultrazord as the final Psycho was destroyed.

Inside the cockpit the Rangers were celebrating as they had defeat the Psycho Rangers. "Congratulation Rangers," Alpha said, "By defeating the final Psycho we can finally save everyone!"

The heroes teleported out of there.

* * *

On the moon, it was eerily quiet in the palace. Everyone was surprised at what they saw. After all this, Psycho Ninjor getting all his power and he still was destroyed. All was quiet.

* * *

In the park, a green energy hit the ground. The energy took a form and Psycho Green, still badly damage, reappeared. "So Psycho White had been destroyed," he whispered as he tried to get up and he dropped to his knees quickly. "I'm still weak after Psycho White injured me. Looks my fight with the Power Rangers would have to wait." He teleported out of there.

* * *

At the school gym, the Rangers' friends arrived with the children and Ninjor holding a device. The Rangers decided to teleport in when they get everyone back. "So you'll be able to get everyone back?" Derrick asked.

"Yep Alpha always finds a way to reverse things like this," Ninjor replied as he started to press the buttons then a bright flash and everyone that were taken to the maze were back, with the Rangers appearing with them. Everyone were relived and happy to see that their loved ones were safe.

People were talking about their experience of the maze and they were able to finish the graduation ceremony. Once all the diplomas were giving to all the graduates. Ninjor was allowed to speak. "Today was the first step for these students to the rest of their lives. As we worked on saving everyone, we saw people with courage. We saw people fighting and protecting others. The Power Rangers are not the only ones who grew, all of you have grew stronger as well."

Soon the graduates took their caps and tossed into the air.

* * *

In an unknown dark throne room, seven figures watch the Rangers and their family were disgusted. "Humans, how could they easily forgive those who brought them the terror?" a male voice said.

"They are weak and they need their protectors," a female voice said with an almost seductive voice.

"Well none of that matters." All the figures turned to another figure in the throne. "We can finally make our move and stop the Power Rangers. It took some time to get ready for this and we are going to attack soon. We also need to get rid of Zedd and Rita as well."

"When should we attack?" one figure asked.

"Soon," the man in the throne replied, "But first we need to make an entrance."

A/N: Here is the end of the Psycho Ranger saga, hope you liked this chapter and liked the idea of a Psycho Ninjor.


	90. Ch 88: Summer of Sin

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 88: Summer of Sin

It was a beautiful day as it was a few days after the seniors graduated from high school. Everyone was relaxing except for Power Rangers, they were fight Zedd and Rita's generals and Tengas. And to everyone's surprise Zedd and Rita were on the sideline firing lightning or energy balls at the Rangers. "This was what we needed," Rita said, "A nice way to way to relieve some stress."

"I know my dear, it is better for the child as well," Zedd added before firing lightning at Haley and Z making the two jump backwards.

"It's great we get to do something outside of the palace," Rita said as she fired energy balls at the Rangers.

Scorpina clashed her sword with Jon's bo and Paige lunged forward with her claws hitting Scorpina.

Rito jumped into the air with the jetpack on and flew towards Tyler and Emile. Tyler fired a few bolts at him making Rito fall. Then When Rito got back up, Emile swung his tonfa at Rito.

Suddenly a bunch of lightning bolts hit where the fight was. "Nice shot Zeddy," Rita complemented.

"That wasn't me," Zedd replied.

Then the heroes and villains saw a purple glow in the sky and it looked like something was tearing the sky like the seams of a clothing and the purple glow was getting stronger. "We'll retreat for now!" Zedd announced as he and the villains teleported out of there.

The Rangers were staring at the tear in the sky before their Communicators went off bringing them back to reality. "Rangers, return to the Command Center!"

"Right away," Tyler replied as they teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

In the dark throne room, the seven figures and the one in the throne were watching the humans stare at the tear with fear in their faces.

"So why don't we attack already!?" the largest figure demanded.

"It's always best to have these humans fear us before they know who we are," the one on the throne replied, "Besides It's been many years since I came back to Earth since my last defeat by the Power Rangers. Too bad that team is retired, but I think this team will do fine."

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers arrived, unmorphed, with alarms blaring and Alpha panicking. "Alpha what's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Ayeyaiyai! The tear is in the sky is releasing massive amount of Dark Power!" Alpha replied.

"The Other Realm," Paige muttered, "Do you think they are attacking already?"

"We don't know," Dimitria replied, "Right now they are not doing anything."

"But if it is the Overlord leading the attack, why wait all this time to attack?" Jon said.

"Who knows, we should be getting ready for a fight soon," Z pointed out.

Soon a red light started to flash like crazy. "Oh no! There is something coming out of the portal!" Alpha said.

"Alpha put it on the viewing globe," Dimitria told Alpha.

Soon the viewing globe showed seven figures descending from the tear in the sky. They were giants to the town, and one looked taller with one large muscular arm.

"We have come to fill this world with chaos," one said in a man voice, "We serve the Overlord and we will destroy this world though the sins you condemn. For we are the Seven Sins." The first one revealed himself. He looked human and was in a black military uniform that looked well taken care of with a sword on his belt. "I am Pride."

The next one looked like another man in clothes that looked like were put on with no care, hanging from his body and they didn't match. "I am Sloth.

The third was a woman in a revealing looking black dress. "I'm Lust."

The fourth was a human male with green skin in black torn shorts with long black raggedy hair and had mouth all over his body filled with razor sharp teeth in each mouth and the mouths even replaced his eyes. "Gluttony."

The fifth one was a man in well dressed suit and had a top hat and cane. "I'm Greed.

The sixth one was another woman in a green dress and her eyes were glowing green as well. "I am Envy."

The last one was the tallest. It was a minotaur like creature with one arm more muscular then the other arm. "And I am Wrath.

"And starting tomorrow we will make our first attack to this world," Pride said as the seven disappeared.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd slammed his hand on the railing of the balcony. "Why!? Why is there another group of villains!?" he shouted.

"Calm down honey," Rita tried to calm her husband.

"I'm just furious! We just had the Psychos!"

**"I've heard of these demons,"** Darkseid said as she shadow came into the throne room, **"They are elite demons that my father sealed away. But they can be controlled be someone powerful. I know my father won't bother come to invade this realm himself. That could mean..."**

"I don't care!" Zedd shouted as he took the card of demons, "I will not be upstaged!" He then pulled out a card with a female demon with a light green plant like body with blood red buds on its head, as it looked like the bud covered her eyes and two more buds on her shoulders. And she had petals around her waist to make it look like a skirt. "Blood Blossom attack the Earth!" Zedd tossed the card to Earth and when it landed in the park and took it's from.

* * *

"Ayeyaiyai! Zedd released a demon!" Alpha shouted.

"Of course Zedd will do that," Chris moaned.

"Come on, let's deal with this demon," Tyler said.

* * *

The Ranger remorphed and came back to the park to see Blood Blossom with the buds on her shoulders opened and releasing a pollen on the people She turned to see the Rangers, "Ooo, Power Rangers," she giggled, "Glad you can come."

"It would be easy if you just surrender now," Brittany told the demon.

"I don't think so," Blood Blossom said as the buds on her shoulder closed up, "I already gave the humans my pollen and in 24 hours the humans will become my slave."

"We will stop you!" Chris shouted as the Rangers pulled out their Spirit Lances.

Chris and Jon changed in first and tried to stab the plant demon, who avoided the attack then her fingers started to grow like vines and wrap around the two Rangers neck, chocking them.

"Let them go!" Haley shouted as she and Z jumped into the air and hit the demon. Two of the vines for figures broke off.

"Cursed Rangers," the demon muttered as her arm became one ling vine and lashed it at the Rangers hitting each of them.

When the Rangers got back up, their lances started to glow in the Rangers' colors and the Rangers threw them at Blood Blossom. But the demon jumped out of the way. "Sorry Rangers but I need to take care of some other business." Then she teleported out of there.

"Come on guys, we need to help those people," Tyler said as he pointed to the people who were in pain because of the demon.

* * *

At the end of the day, a lot of people were checked into the hospital due to the plant demon. Since there was no sign of Blood Blossom, the Rangers decided to call it a night. They return home and saw that the tear in the sky made a purple glow across the sky.

* * *

The next day, the Seven Sins were in front of the figure on the throne. "Today one of you will start the attack," he told the demons, "And the demon to first attack will be Gluttony."

The rest of the demons were furious at this decision, "Why does he get to go first!?" Envy shouted.

"My lord, I'm sure my sword skills will be perfect to get rid of the Rangers," Pride said.

"I've made my decision," The figure said, "You know the Overlord likes me and is willing to seal you all again." The Seven Sins were silent again. "Good, now Gluttony go and reek havoc on the humans."

"I'll gladly do so," Gluttony replied as he teleported out of there.

* * *

At a local ice cream shop, a large crowd gathered today because of the heat and Gluttony appeared next to the shop, "Humans! Submit to the sin of gluttony!" he shouted as the mouths on his body started to open and tongues started to lash out and hit people. Soon the people were starting to shove as much of ice cream then they did whatever they can to break into the shop to get their hand on more ice cream.

"My work here is done!" Gluttony said as he left the people and arrived at a nearby super market and did the same thing. Then the demon was cutting through the park hoping to find some humans. But he soon felt something kick him in the back. Gluttony looked back to see the Power Rangers. "Who are you?" he asked.

The Rangers smiled as they got their Morphers out, "It's Morphin Time!"

Z was standing on a tree branch in his Ninjetti outfit and an owl flew past him. Z jumped tree to tree fallowing the owl. His Power suit appeared on his body and the owl glowed black and became his helmet. Z landed on the ground and posed. "Owl!"

Emile was standing on the edge of an island in his Ninjetti outfit and a shark jumped out of the water. Emile jumped into the water and swam with the shark. His Power Suit appeared on his body and the shark glowed green and became his helmet. Emile jumped out of the water and on the island and posed. "Shark!"

Brittany was standing in the middle of the wetlands in her Ninjetti outfit and a crane flew over her. Brittany followed the crane as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the crane glowed pink and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Crane!"

Chris was standing in the middle of the woods in his Ninjetti outfit and a wolf ran past him. Chris started to chase the wolf as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the wolf glowed blue and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Wolf!"

Paige was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a panther ran past her. Paige started to chase the panther as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the panther glowed orange and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Panther!"

Haley was standing in the middle of the forest in her Ninjetti outfit and a bear ran past her. Haley started to chase the bear as her Power Suit appeared on her body and the bear glowed yellow and became her helmet. She stopped and posed. "Bear!"

Jon was standing in the middle of the tropical forest in his Ninjetti outfit and an ape ran past him. Jon started to chase the ape as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the ape glowed red and became his helmet. He stopped and posed. "Ape!"

Tyler was standing at the edge of a cliff in his Ninjetti out and a falcon was circling above him. Tyler jumped into the air as his Power Suit appeared on his body and the falcon glowed white and became his helmet. He lands and posed. "Falcon!"

"We're the Power Rangers," Jon told the demon.

"He warn me of you," Gluttony said as a sword appeared in his right hand and a trident in his left hand, "But I will destroy you."

A few tongues lashed out at the Rangers. Chris and Haley got in front of the team and held their weapon and the tongues wrapped around the weapons. Chris pulled his sword and cut a few tongues making the demon scream in pain.

Z and Paige jumped off of their friends' shoulders and swung their weapons at Gluttony who blocked with his trident and countered with his sword.

Before Tyler can fire his crossbow purple lightning hit all the Rangers and a man with purple skin in a purple robe in many shades of purple. "Sorry Rangers, but can't let you fight this demon yet," he said as he turned to Gluttony, "I believe there is a food court in the mall where you can spread the sin." Gluttony just nodded and left the Rangers with this new threat.

The Ranger looked up to see the man, "You're…You're," Jon started.

"You may saw me somewhere but we need a proper introduction. I'm the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised they call me Ivan Ooze."

"Ivan Ooze? How is that possible?" Z asked.

Ivan Ooze chuckled before explained, "All those years ago when the first Power Rangers defeated me, my uncle, the Overlord, saved me. Then he used his power to reverse time before the Rangers got to the construction site and getting the Great Power. But unfortunately the spell didn't erase memories so the Overload used another spell to block any memory of what happened. Then when Darkseid came into her spirit form the spell started to break and when Mephiles was released the spell was fully broken."

"But why did he do all this for you and not his children?" Paige asked.

Then Ivan Ooze burst out laughing, "Do you really think those weaklings are worth spit? He only sent them here to redeem themselves for embarrassing their father. Think of Mephiles's last words

_"And I'll prove to my Father that I am not weak. But you Rangers don't get it, my Father is a cruel deity. Compare to me I'm a saint."_ Mephiles's final words echoed in the Rangers' heads.

"So they were just being punished?" Chris said.

"Correct," Ivan Ooze replied, "Now that I'm here, I'll conquer this realm for the Overlord! And you Power Rangers will not stop me." Then Ivan teleported back into the tear.

* * *

At the mall, Gluttony was hitting the people with his tongues and turning them into gluttons. When the people were desperately getting more food to eat, Gluttony can only laugh as he saw the humans submitting to his sin. "Pathetic humans, submit to this sin and perish."

"So you are the other demon," Gluttony turned to see Blood Blossom, "There is only room for one demon."

"True," Gluttony said, "So just be good and die!"

Blood Blossom's arms became vines and was lashing them at Gluttony, who dodged the attack and charged in. Gluttony cut the vine arms and then stabbed the trident into the other demon. "Now your powers are mine," Gluttony said as Blood Blossom started to glow.

When the Rangers arrived to see Blood Blossom disappear and her buds were on Gluttony now. "What the hell?!" Haley shouted.

Gluttony turned to the Rangers and smiled evilly. "We demons can absorb powers from other demons when we kill them. Now I'll spread gluttony on the winds!"

"We'll stop you!" Tyler shouted as the Rangers got ready to fight.

Gluttony pulled out a Dark Jewel and put in the mouth, where it properly would be on a human, and swallowed it. He quickly teleported out of the mall and reappeared as a giant outside. "Now humans will be the gluttons they were destine to be!" The buds on his shoulders and like Blood Blossom released pollen onto the people.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and eight balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zords were flying to the Earth.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"Zords combine!" Z inserted the Shadow Saber into the slot.

The talons of the Owl Zord grabbed Ark and with a quick flip the two Zord combined into a new Megazord that looked like a warrior, with the Owl Zord's wings on its back, a long sword in one hand and a large shield in the other.

"Owl Megazord online!"

Gluttony charged at the two Megazord and attacked them both. The Spirit Megazord punched the demon and the Owl Megazord swung its sword knocking him back.

"Let's try this!" Gluttony said as green tongues lashed out of his many mouths and wrapped around the two Megazords. The tongues detached from the demon and the Rangers realized that these were vines now. Then the demon started to attack the two Megazords nonstop.

"Looks like we need the Dragonzord," Tyler said as the Dragon Dagger appeared in his hand and played it.

In a nearby body of water, Dragonzord rose up and walked on land.

"Best to summon Tor for good measure," Z said as Tor teleported to the battle field.

Dragonzord grabbed Gluttony and tossed him to the side, then fired missiles at the demon. Tor charged in and knocked Gluttony down.

Dragonzord's tail started to spin and swung the tail to cut the vines.

"Now let's form the Ultrazord!" Tyler announced. All the Zords got into formation to from the final configuration. "Spirit Ultrazord online!"

"That will not stop me!" Gluttony shouted.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted as the Lightning Gem on Ark fired a rainbow beam at Gluttony. "It can't be!" Gluttony shouted as he fell backwards and then exploded.

"GLUTTONY!" they heard the demon's name after the explosion.

* * *

Zedd slammed his fist on the balcony, "Ivan Ooze," he said as his anger was seething.

"Z-Z-Zeddy," Rita started, scared for her husband's anger.

"I swear Rita, I will destroy Ivan Ooze," Zedd said as he started to glow, "After what he did to us, I will never forgive him. I vow to destroy him once and for all."

* * *

With the Seven Sins, they were surprised to see Gluttony destroyed. "Of course he lost," Pride said with a snide, "His techniques were poor and rubbish. Only a demon of my caliber can destroy them."

"No skin off my back," Sloth said with no care as he sat down.

"I'm just furious that these colorful humans destroyed a Sin demon," Wrath said.

"Don't worry," Ivan Ooze assured them, "We'll get the Power Rangers soon and no matter what they do they will lose in the end."

* * *

Later that day, with both demons destroyed everyone that was under their spell returned to normal.

The Rangers were at the park where the Rangers were sitting at a table, while Emile was standing.

"What's going on Emile?" Paige asked conserved of what's going on.

"Guys, my parents can't take these attacks of late and they want to take the whole family to Lebanon to see the rest of our family for the summer."

"What?" The Rangers said surprised to hear the news.

"Why now!?" Brittany shouted.

"My parents are just hoping this whole thing will blow over at the end of summer," Emile replied, "Right now I still got a few more days of staying here and I'll try to figure out how to slip away when you need me."

A/N: Well here it is. I finally did my version of Ivan Ooze's return. I hope you liked this idea.


	91. Ch 89: Pride and Motherhood

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are own by Saban/Disney.

Chapter 89: Pride and Motherhood

On the moon, Zedd was on his throne thinking of a way to get rid of the Power Rangers and Ivan Ooze. He groaned as Rita walked into the room. "Oh Zeddy!" she sang as she approached her husband.

"What!?" Zedd shouted nearly scaring Rita.

"Zedd, I think we to take some time off and relax," Rita suggested trying hug Zedd.

"What are you thinking!?" Zedd shouted getting his wife off of him, "Ivan Ooze is back I will not anything distract me from destroying him and the Power Rangers!"

Rita was shock to see her own husband yell at her. Tears form in her eye before she left the throne room. "Why did you yell at my sister Ed?" Rito asked.

"Why do you keep calling me Ed?!" Zedd shouted as he grabbed his in law and tossed him out of the room.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were going any archives on Ivan Ooze. "Do you guys find anything yet?" Chris asked the others.

"Nothing yet except the usual thing we already know. Like his Ectomorphincons and how he ruled an empire six thousand years ago," Emile replied.

"Do we have anything on the empire he had?" Brittany asked.

"No, all records on the empire was lost," Haley answered.

"Damn," Tyler mutter, "There is nothing on Ivan Ooze."

"But how can that happen? This place has the best computers and technology how can we lose any important data on Ivan Ooze?" Jon said.

"Cause you have lousy security," a voice pointed out.

Everyone shot their heads up to see Ivan Ooze. "How did you get in here!?" Z shouted.

"Oh please, your little hideout has no security. I literally teleported in here and no alarms went off," Ivan explained, "Seriously almost every team of Power Rangers had their hangout place attacked because you guys don't have anything to detect intruders in your own place!"

"What do you want?" Jon demanded.

"Oh nothing, just stopping by seeing how things changed here, might well say hi, check to see how Zordon is, taking away anything in the archives that can help you stop me, and planting a bug in here," Ivan told the Rangers.

"We won't let you destroy the Command Center!" Tyler said as the team got ready, "It's Morphin Time!"

Ivan Ooze sighed before he zapped the Rangers with purple electricity. "Why do you have to call out that you are transforming?" Ivan Ooze asked, "Well I think it's time to leave for now." With that Ivan Ooze disappeared from the Command Center.

"Should we go after him?" Chris suggested.

"No," Tyler said, "He said he left a bug in here. We need to find it."

* * *

Back in the dark chamber where the Seven Sins were, Ivan had returned. "My lord, why didn't you destroy the Power Rangers' base?" Pride asked.

"Oh I thought it would be more fun to mess with the Rangers," Ivan replied, "Plus they will spend a long looking for a bug I did not plant there."

* * *

Back on the moon, Rita was still sad from Zedd yelling at her. "Oh Zeddy I need you," she said, "We are going to have a second child soon. Maybe he needs a reminder." Rita pointed her wand to Earth and fired a red beam.

The red beam hit a baby doll that a girl brought to a park and it started to grow into the size of an adult with nappy and bib on. Soon a baby rattle appeared in its hand. It slowly walked over to some kids and when they saw the giant baby doll they ran from it. The doll started sniffling before letting out an ear piercing cry.

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers were looking for a bug that Ivan said he left. Suddenly the alarms went off getting the Rangers attention, "What's going on?" Jon asked as the Rangers gathered back to the center of the chamber.

"Rangers a monster was release," Alpha said as the viewing globe showed a giant baby doll.

"That's the monster?" Haley said, "What are they thinking?"

"Be on guard Rangers," Dimitria said, "We don't know what this monster is capable of."

"Okay, we will go in first in our Ninjetti forms," Tyler said. The Rangers nodded in agreement teleported out of there.

* * *

At the park the Rangers arrived in their Ninjetti gear. They quickly saw the baby doll monster wondering around with its rattle. "Hey!" Chris shouted getting the monster's attention. "What are you doing here?!"

"No!" the doll monster replied.

The Rangers slowly approached the monster only to have a beam hit in between them.

"I'm sorry Rangers, but I'm taking interest in this creature." The Rangers looked up to see Pride, "And I would like it if you don't interfere with it."

"Just how do you plan on stopping us?" Emile asked.

"With this," Pride pulled out a small vial of purple ooze and tossed at the Rangers. The vial broke and the ooze got bigger as it surrounded the Rangers and the ooze started to rise up until they took the shape of the Oozemen.

The Oozemen started to attack the Rangers while Pride went to the monster. "So what are you called?" he asked. The monster replied in only babble. "Okay I'll name you later," Pride said as he teleported out of there with the monster.

Chris and Paige locked arm and were kicking the Oozemen away. Soon Chris picked her up and she kicked each and every Oozemen until they were a puddle of purple slime.

Z jumped off of Emile's shoulder and clotheslines two Oozemen. Then Emile tripped an Oozeman and tossed him into a few more.

Tyler and Brittany summoned their animal spirits and had them cut the Oozemen to bits.

Haley and Jon pulled out their lances and stabbed them into the Oozeman and smashed them to other foot soldiers.

* * *

In the secluded part of the park, Pride was with the monster, "So what is your power?" he asked. The monster replied in more babble. "I want you to tell me your power."

"No!" the doll like monster replied.

Pride sighed in frustration, "Why did Lord Ivan send me to deal with this creature?" Then he saw a jogger passing by. "Go to that man." He told the monster.

The giant baby doll waddled to the jogger. When the jogger saw the monster he tripped over his own feet and the doll monster came closer it shook its rattle until a powder poured out and engulfed the jogger. Once the powder dissipated the jogger was replaced with a baby, crying.

"Interesting," Pride said approaching the monster, "Well then I'll call you Babyfier. Come we need to create chaos."

"No!" Babyfier shouted making Pride sigh in frustration again.

* * *

Back with the Rangers, the Rangers defeated all the Oozemen leaving puddles of purple ooze around them. "Now where did Pride go with that monster?" Paige asked.

Their Communicators went off and Tyler answered it, "What is it Alpha?"

"Rangers the monster is attacking Youngstown!" Alpha told them.

"We're on it!" Tyler said as the Rangers teleported to the monster's location.

In the streets of Youngstown, Babyfier was turning the humans into babies. The Rangers arrived, morphed, and were surprised to see what Babyfier was doing.

"So that's the monster's power," Emile said.

"Hey!" Haley called out getting the monster's attention, "You better give up before we take you out!"

"No!" Babyfier shouted.

The Rangers got ready to fight and Chris was the first one to charge in a kick the rattle away. Babyfier was sniffling before it let out an ear piercing cry. Pride chuckled as he picked up the rattle and gave it back to Babyfier, calming it. "Foolish Rangers, if you hurt this monster you will be treated to a supersonic wave that can hurt more the ears," Pride told the Rangers.

"This is what one of the Seven Sins is reduced to a babysitter," Chris said smugly.

"Babyfier! Use your power on him!" Pride shouted.

Babyfier shook its rattle over Chris and he was engulfed in Babyfier's powder. Once the powder was gone, the Rangers were shocked to see a baby size Blue Ranger.

"Oh my god," Brittany said.

"Do you think it will be easy?!" Pride shouted, "Attack!"

Babyfier let out a giggle waddled to the Rangers, who were trying not to get close to it. But Pride was also part of the fight and he first knocked Emile down and he was turned into a baby. Then Pride stabbed Brittany and Babyfier got her. Pride and Babyfier then got Z and Jon.

"Damn it!" Tyler said before he pulled out his Communicator, "Alpha, teleport us to the Command Center!" Then all the Rangers were teleported out of there.

"Well there goes the fun," Pride said, "Now let have fun with the rest of the civilians."

* * *

At the Command Center, the three Rangers returned with their friends that were turned into babies. "Ayeyaiyaiyai! They're babies!" Alpha pointed out.

"Alpha is there anything you can do to help?" Tyler asked.

"Let me see if I can," Alpha replied as he grabbed a scanner and started to scan the babied Rangers. Soon the device beeped letting him know the scan was done. "Oh no, the scanner doesn't know how to reverse this."

"So now what?" Haley asked.

"Maybe all this can be reversed if we get the object the monster used," Dimitria suggested.

"But how can we get the rattle from Babyfier?" Haley asked.

"Does one need to use physical force on a baby?" Dimitria said.

Paige realized what Dimitria meant, "Guys I'm going in alone," she said.

"No way Paige!" Tyler said, "We are going together."

"No, I should go alone just in case if my plan doesn't work," Paige told him before teleporting out of there.

* * *

Back in the city, Babyfier was making more people into babies when Paige arrived. "Oh look, only one brave Ranger returned," Pride mocked.

"Shut it Pride," Paige said.

"Well no matter," Pride snorted, "Make her a baby."

As Babyfier was starting to approach the Orange Ranger. "No!" Paige said firmly, "You do not do that!"

Babyfier stopped in its tracks. "What are you doing? Make her into a baby," Pride demanded.

When Babyfier was to continue to try to make Paige into a baby but Paige put her foot down again. "No! Bad baby! Give me the rattle!"

"You don't do that!" Pride shouted.

Babyfier was sniffling again before it handed its rattle to Paige, "Good baby," Paige said comforting the monster like a baby. "Alpha, I got the rattle!" Paige said into her Communicator.

"Well Paige if you destroy it, it might reverse the spell," Alpha suggested.

"Okay," Paige said as she pulled out the Panther Claws and shattered the rattle. Then a burst of light everyone who were turned into babies were returned to normal.

"God damn Ranger!" Pride shouted as his sword started to glow, "Now die!

When Pride slashed his sword creating a red beam at Paige, but Babyfier pushed her out of the way and took the attack. Babyfier let out one last cry before it exploded.

"You bastard," Paige said as she turned to Pride with her claws ready, "You'll pay for that!"

Paige charged at the demon slashing her claws at him. Then she stabbed her claws into him only for them to be stopped by something. "Do you think I'm only prideful of my appearance?" Pride said before kicking Paige away, then tore his uniform off to reveal large armor scales covering his body, "My pride comes from my impenetrable armor."

Then sparks erupted around Pride. Paige saw the rest of her team jumping over Pride and firing their blasters at him. When they landed they approached Paige, "Let's see that armor handle all of us," Tyler said.

Pride let out a chuckle and said, "Sure thing," he said as he swallowed a dark jewel. The scales started to cover his neck and head to form a helmet. Then he grew into a giant.

"By the power of the Eternal Light, we summon our Spirit Zords!"

The Rangers extended their arms to the sky and eight balls of light in the Rangers' color flew into the sky until there was a bright flash and the Spirit Zords were flying to the Earth.

"Come Ark, Ship of Darkness!"

Ark flew in from space.

The Rangers then teleported to their cockpits and the Zords got into formation.

The Panther Zord's legs and tail fold into it body and an extension emerge from behind and from the left leg.

The Shark Zord lost its tail fin and an extension like the Panther Zord emerge where the tail was and formed the right leg.

The Bear Zord stood on its hind legs as the front legs folded into the body and the head was folded forward as the hind legs were raised up to the same level as the head. The legs then attached to the bottom of the Bear Zord and completed most of the Megazord.

The Wolf Zord's legs and tail folded up and became the left arm with the wolf's head as the hand for the arm.

The arms and legs of the Ape Zord was folded into the Zord's body and then the Zord's head folded into its body and was replaced by a hand. And the two Zord attached to the side of the Bear Zord.

Finally the Crane Zord flew and folded its wings and head to form the Megazord's head.

Then the Megazord jumped into the air and the Falcon Zord attached to the back forming the wings.

"Spirit Megazord Online!" The Rangers shouted.

"Zords combine!" Z inserted the Shadow Saber into the slot.

The talons of the Owl Zord grabbed Ark and with a quick flip the two Zord combined into a new Megazord that looked like a warrior, with the Owl Zord's wings on its back, a long sword in one hand and a large shield in the other.

"Owl Megazord online!"

"Come at me!" Pride shouted.

The Owl Megazord was the first one to swing his sword, only to have bounce off the scales.

"Let us try!" Chris said as the spirit Megazord swung its sword and Pride used his scales to stop the blade.

"Foolish Rangers," Pride said as he tossed the Spirit Megazord into the other Megazord. "My Armor is the best in the universe. Nothing can break my perfect armor."

"Don't get too full of yourself," Emile said, "Any armor can be broken."

Pride laughed at the Rangers, "Try if you must, all have fallen to my armor." The two Megazord kept attacking the demon but the blows were doing nothing to Pride. "My turn." A few scales started to glow and dethatched from Pride and flew at the Megazords, hitting them multiple times until they fell.

"Well guy I got one weapon we can still use," Z said, "Megazord disengage!" The Owl Zord and Ark detach from each other. "Ark activate Cannon Mode!"

Ark transformed into the Pulse Cannon and the Spirit Megazord grabbed it. Z appeared in the Spirit Megazord's cockpit with and small spheres appeared in front of each Ranger. They placed their hands on the spheres and started to charge the Pulse Cannon.

As the cannon started to glow Pride smirked, "Like a cannon would work against me."

"Pulse Cannon fire!" the Rangers shouted as a golden beam fired from the cannon and hit Pride.

At first the beam wasn't doing anything to Pride. "You see nothing can hurt me." Then the demon can hear something cracking. He rose his arm to hold off the beam and he saw some cracks on his chest. "Impossible," he whispered, "My armor is impenetrable."

Then the beam broke the scales off of Pride's arms and the beam hit him head on and pushed him off the planet. Then the Pulse Cannon fired multiple missiles at Pride. Once the missiles reached Pride they did a u-turn that made contact with the demon and beam creating a large explosion.

"PRIDE!" the demon's name echoed from the explosion.

* * *

In the chamber of the remaining Seven Sins. "Of course Pride's arrogance would be the death of him." Greed said.

"What do expect from someone like him," Lust purred.

"Well it's nothing to worry about," Ivan Ooze said, "We Just need to keep fight for the sake of the Overlord."

* * *

On the moon, the three generals watched the fight the Rangers had through Rita's telescope. "Another Demon bites the dust," Sorpina said.

"But what was with that other monster?" Goldar asked.

"I think I know what it is," Rito said as he approached Zedd, "Hey Ed…"

"Zedd!" the emperor of evil interrupted.

"I don't care!" Rito shouted back, "My sister just made a monster because is starting her maternal feelings! And right now she needs her husband to be there for her!" Rito picked Zedd off of his throne, "Now go to my sister and be there for her before I become as cruel as my father!" Rito toss Zedd in the hall to the master bedroom.

"Wow Rito never saw this side of you," Scorpina complemented.

"I know, it felt good," Rito said as he started to walk out of the throne room, "Now I should disappear for awhile hoping Zedd would forget this."

* * *

A few days later, the Rangers were gathered to as Emile was going to leave the next day. "Well guys, I'll be going soon," he said.

"Any idea you can use to sneak back here?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing yet," Emile replied, "I'll be on the other side of the world for the summer. I don't know how to get away from my family."

"Just remember, you are all still a team and together you will find a way," Dimitria informed the Rangers.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I hope you liked this chapter. The monster was submitted by Coin of Light and Darkness and I was waiting a good moment to bring it in and I hope it was good.


End file.
